


Wind & Snow

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Lemon, Mating Bond, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 321,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION**Mystical events finds Kouga & Kagome travelling together for a week from the Northern lands resulting in an unexpected tale of love, adventure, & romance that will span across space & time challenging everything Kouga thinks he knows. But when love and danger take an unexpected turn, the wolf lord discovers exactly how far he’s willing to go, and who he’s willing to work with, to save the woman he loves and change the course of history forever.Also, if you’re looking for Kouga in WOLF FORM you’ve just found him!(yes you heard me!)Warning: Contents may induce binge reading and late nights---Mature Content Rating is in effect.(KougaxKagome)This is not your typical story, nothing is going to be resolved in 30 minutes or less, you have been warned :)





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue: Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> -ooO DISCLAIMER Ooo- I own nothing of the InuYasha series (all hail Rumiko Takahashi), and any resemblance to persons living or deceased is completely coincidental, and something you really, really need to write and tell me about. Please note that this Disclaimer applies to all subsequent chapters in this story, 'Wind & Snow' a.k.a 'W&S' as such no further disclaimers will be posted because dear gods, I cannot tell you in enough words how way too lazy i am to do that. Oh, and thank you for not suing - Namaste - ooO DISCLAIMER Ooo-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not your typical Kouga/Kagome fanfiction - like at all, lol. There is a very big, long, complicated, *timey-whimey* kind of story that I'm trying to tell. I have it more or less figured out in my head now, but this story at 50+ chapters and has barely begun to scratch the surface of the adventure that will play out in this series. Characters will be developed, flaws revealed, and real-life will seep into ever crack and corner. The story will span into the past and future in unexpected ways. I've been laying little 'bread crumbs' since the beginning of my story. They seem to mean nothing at the moment, but hopefully when you go back and reread this story after it's all done, you'll be able to see the thread weaving throughout (i hope!!) ;-) I realize it may take a couple of years to finish the saga I see in my head, but that's something I've got my heart set on.
> 
> I have a LOT of adventures planned for my fav couple, so if that sounds good to you, buckle in! I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other a lot :)
> 
> A Huge& heartfelt **~*~THANK YOU~*~** to everyone that is still following this story! I couldn't have gotten here without all your love an support! Big hugs! xoxo ~ Lady p.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I started writing this story a few years ago when my father unexpectedly passed away, and I had to stop. I am now picking up the reins again and am continuing in his memory, who always believed you should never give up. To keep going, no matter what. This is for you dad. I love you, and I miss you - Always._
> 
> **A/Note Feb 25, 2019**
> 
> _**Hi everyone, due to RL all my stories are on hold. I hope to be back soon.**_
> 
> _**Thank-you everyone for all your support. xoxo**_
> 
> **A/Note Feb 3, 2019**
> 
> Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking a pause from my other stories to focus on a RE-CONSTRUCTION of my W&S story. By this I mean, especially those early chapters, going in and fixing comma's (did i even know what one was when I started? lol) grammar, the cliches (omg, omg, i'm so so so sorry! I didn't realize how much I relied on them, especially in the early chapters). And also, BACKWARDS writing.
> 
> *sigh* It's always a little hard for me to say, but I do have dyslexia (mild thankfully) and I've become aware that in my writing, this often shows up by placing a sentence that should have come either before or after the preceding one! Thankfully it seems to have made sense anyways, but as I go through my story I see it more and more. Since this story is soooooooooooooo big, and I have become aware of all this, there's an itch in my brain that NEEDS to go through my story now, and set my brain happy again :)
> 
> Thanks everyone for your patience, understanding, and encouragement! I hope to be back very soon!
> 
> ~ lady p.
> 
> P.S. For W&S Readers, if you haven't seen it yet, I've posted a sort of **~*~Explicit One-shot~*~** with our couple, called **Bed Rest**. It's a little farther down this story line, and I tried to keep out any damaging spoilers, but yeah, it's a doozy, so, proceed with caution ;-)

**ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The campfire crackles and hisses as the embers of a dying fire smolder in the ash, displaying dark mounds around its edge in the dying light. Everyone is asleep save InuYasha who keeps guard up in a nearby tree and Kagome who sighs, sitting in her sleeping bag and pj’s wondering for the millionth time what the miko’s problem is. Having spent the last four years with InuYasha gathering all the sacred jewel shards, the priestess realizes painfully that with only a handful left, her time in the Feudal Era will soon be coming to an end. Kagome’s quest will finally be over, InuYasha won't need her anymore and the time-traveling priestess will have no reason for coming back. 

Kagome takes a deep breath. _‘What am I doing?’_ squeezing her eyes shut, ‘ _My heart can't take this anymore.’_  The miko doesn't notice the tremble that comes over her body as she wraps her arms around herself. All these years the young priestess has worn her heart on her sleeve, putting aside her own needs and desires to stay by the half-demon's side and in all that time InuYasha had never given Kagome any real hope that there could be something more between them. The hanyou’s heart still drew to his former lover, the undead priestess.

The miko gives an involuntary growl at the thought of the priestess whose soul she shares, chiding herself when she realizes what she’s doing. ‘ _Come on Me! Get a grip_!’ Kagome whimpers quietly, ‘ _this isn't Kikyo's fault. Kikyo was betrayed by Naraku, just like the rest of us!_ ’ Kagome's anger flares as she thinks on the human-turned-demon and all that his nefarious plots have wrought.

‘ _Poor Kikyo’_ The miko’s mood shifts as she thinks on the undead priestess, ‘ _Not only did Kikyo lose her life to Naraku_ ’ Kagome swallows past a lump in her throat, ‘ _but she lost InuYasha too_.’ The priestess sighs, defeated, knowing the undead miko had not only lost her love, but whatever life she might have had with the hanyou. How did Kagome ever think she could compete with that shadow? Ever replace that? The priestess sniffs, wiping a tear away before it can fall.

At 20 years old the miko’s only kiss had been an awkward one with Hojo a couple years back when Kagome thought she still might have feelings for her sweet but oblivious classmate. The kiss had quickly made the miko realize that there was nothing there. No sparks, no fire, no heat. No Passion. Passion. Heart wrenching, all consuming passion. Kagome can't help the soft moan that escapes her, realizing that that's exactly what is missing from the miko’s life never mind her sort-of relationship with the hanyou.

_'Keh'_ Kagome snorts in a very InuYasha like fashion. What relationship? Only now that the priestess is a little older and a little less naive is she starting to realize that the miko doesn't have a relationship with the hanyou other than the one she's imagined and fantasized about in her head. They are friends to be certain, but Kagome had always wanted something more, had always hoped for more. At least, she used to, the priestess finding herself less and less tolerate of late of all the gaping holes filling her life.

No. What is happening between her and InuYasha, or more precisely, what isn't happening, isn't Kikyo's doing. It's his. Kagome squeezes her eyes shut, finding she has far fewer tears that spring free these days as the miko thinks on the half-demon that had stolen her heart as a young and impressionable girl. It's hard to admit that after all their years together in the end Kagome had wanted more than InuYasha was able or willing to give.

It’s this realization more than any other that’s been haunting the priestess as she struggles with her own growing realization of how unhappy she's been. Caught in the same never-ending cycle of chasing after jewel shards, fighting with InuYasha because he only sees her as a jewel detector, keeping InuYasha from killing Kouga – a grin tugs at the miko’s lips as she thinks of the wolf – and ultimately end up crying on Sango’s shoulder before running back home to her world. Usually not more than a few days would pass before InuYasha would finally come sniffing around, tail between his legs to bring the priestess back. There just has to be more to her life than this.

Kagome sniffs, wiping at her nose with the crumpled up bit of tissue in her hands, she should really get a new one but then the miko would have to go digging around in her bag and Shippou would wake up. Kagome glances down at the little kitsune curled up near her pillow, the kits soft little snores warms the miko’s heart. A smile breaks across her face as she watches the little fox in sleep. The miko knows she has a loving supportive family on the other side of the well, sure they are a little strange sometimes but they’re always there for her when she needs them, even her little brother Souta. Kagome grins thinking about her three best friends from middle school, they too are like sisters. And somehow the miko has been blessed with an incredible array of unusual friends in the feudal era like Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede and even Kouga the wolf demon.

Kouga.

Kagome can’t help the smile that finds its way to her lips when the miko thinks on the wolf youkai and the jealous tirades that InuYasha would usually spiral into at the demon’s arrival and with good reason. Kouga is one of those guys you can't help but notice immediately, from the wolf’s gorgeous sky-blue eyes, to his charismatic smile and his lean strong body – the priestess starts tugging unconsciously on her pajama shirt top, starting to feel a touch warm, her stomach churning with nerves.

Kouga had always held a special place in Kagome’s heart, being the one person in the miko’s world that no matter whatever complicated, all-consuming or upsetting event the priestess was going through in her life, the wolf somehow always seemed to show up exactly when she needed him, surprising the miko with a beautiful seashell he’d found or making her blush with his sweet words and intense gaze. It was hard to stay melancholy in the wolf’s presence, his thoughtful words and gestures always reaching through the walls of caution and protection the miko had learned to erect over the years. Having had her heart broken by the hanyou on more than one occasion it was something the priestess had learned to do out of necessity.

So preoccupied in her emotional tirade, Kagome doesn't hear the quiet thud behind her or notice the movement at the camps edge. Oblivious even to the white mane that swings into view followed by a pair of large golden spheres.

"Oi" InuYasha calls, blinking curiously at the priestess.

"What's up Kagome? You sound like a restless pup down here." The canine quirks a questioning eyebrow at the now silent miko who is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear him at first.

"Hell-o" InuYasha mock sings, waving a hand impatiently before her.

"Huh?" Kagome blinks, her eyes finally focusing on the bemused hanyou in front of her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" InuYasha asks, eyeing her curiously. The dog doesn't want to mention that the miko’s scent has been shifting, giving off an array of emotions; distress, anger, jealousy, sorrow, frustration and even the spicy scent of her attraction, making the hanyou’s cheeks flush.

"What's with all the growling and muttering?" InuYasha asks instead, not entirely certain if maybe Kagome has in fact been spending too much time around demons as the priestess often claimed. InuYasha assumed the miko was just trying to get out of hunting shards so she could go back to her ‘indoor plumbing’ and her ‘shampoo’ but then again, maybe not. It's easy for the hanyou to forget that Kagome is from another world, so used to having her by his side.

"Oh..uh.." Kagome fights back the heat in her cheeks, she hadn't realized she was being so vocal, making a mental note to watch the muttering, not daring to think about what the half-demon’s sensitive nose might have also picked up on.

"I'm fine, InuYasha" the embarrassed miko chagrins, "I was just thinking about some exams I have to take for school." Kagome stretches an arm above her head as though tired and preparing for sleep. The last thing she feels like doing is rehashing a very old, very painful argument.

InuYasha arches an eyebrow quizzically at the priestess. Hadn't she told him she was finally done with her skool? Maybe there were more exams to fight even when she finished skool. Kagome's world is so strange after all.

"Keh" the hanyou turns his head up crossing his arms into his kimono.

"Forget about that Kagome. We're almost done collecting the shards. You need to get your rest so we can keep hunting in the morning, who knows what we'll find." The half youkai looks back at the priestess for a moment to make sure she understands the importance of their mission.

Kagome stares wide-eyed at the hanyou’s words, of all the things he could have said to her! But instead of cutting her and bleeding her out like it would have in the past, the miko takes a deep breath strengthening herself.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I haven't forgotten." Kagome’s dead pan tone is the perfect mask of calm and indifference, a mask the miko has learned to wear quite well over the years.

InuYasha wrinkles his nose at the priestess, sensing… something he doesn't quite understand. The hairs on his body feel suddenly electrified, so sensitive the hanyou can feel the individual threads of his fire rat robes pressing against his arms. Overwhelmed by the sensation, the dog shakes his head in an attempt to dispel the feeling. Turning the hanyou looks at Kagome who watches him with silent, angry eyes. There are a million things InuYasha wants to say to her, the hanyou’s shoulders droop, and a million things he can't. Not wanting to rehash a very old, very painful argument, InuYasha turns, leaping back into the trees.

_'Ya that's right'_ Kagome thinks painfully, watching as InuYasha jumps back up to his perch, ‘ _just run away and hide’_ the heat from the miko’s gaze practically burns her eyes. For just a moment it had seemed like the hanyou was going to say something to her, to actually talk to her, share his feelings with her. But as soon as the miko thinks it she knows it's just another one of her ridiculous fantasies.

_'What else would he be concerned about?_ ' the priestess questions sadly, settling back into her sleeping bag.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Kagome closes her eyes as she struggles to clear her mind, preparing herself for a sleep the miko knows will not come quickly. There’s a growing feeling inside her chest that tells the priestess that something important is missing from her life, a gaping hole that hungers to be filled with something… something more, something so much more, the need growing stronger inside her with each passing day. 

Slowly Kagome lets her mind drift away, pulling away from her reality the priestess begins to imagine people and events that fill her with hope and a sense of well-being. The miko prays, wishing for a real kind of love, something selfless, patient and kind. Something that fills her with peace and an all-consuming passion that burns to the touch.

As slumber pulls at her consciousness, Kagome’s mind stretches out, reaching, the miko’s dreams filling with hazy azure tones, unaware of a soft pink haze that momentarily surrounds her body. 

  **-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Bright chilling winds howl loud and deep as they whip furiously across a frost covered landscape. Icy gales whip frantically at Kouga’s thick, heavy cloak as the wolf pushes through the frenzy of white powdery snow that blinds everything before him. The youkai barely feels the sharp icy cuts on his skin as he charges on, the wolf’s demonic blood burning an inferno inside him. The wolf youkai knows she’s out here, somewhere, alone and afraid. Kouga couldn’t believe his nose when the demon had caught the miko’s scent on the wind as he traveled back from the Northern-most wolf tribes. What the hell is that dog shit doing bringing Kagome out here!? And where the hell is the hanyou now?! Kouga’s fists clench in silent fury as the wolf continues to push against the cold biting tempest, thinking of all the times that stupid half breed had put his love in danger.

‘ _I swear InuYasha, if anything happens to Kagome I’m gonna strip your flesh from your fucking bones_!’ Kouga snarls inwardly, the wolf’s eyes momentarily hazing with red. Speeding on-wards the youkai crests a small hill that overlooks a crystal frozen river, the wolf’s sharp eyes land quickly on a single smudge of green in the distance, blazing like a fire in the vast swirling chaos of white.

The wolf’s body explodes in a rush of adrenaline as the powerful scent of lavender and rain reaches out to him across the stark expanse. A painful whimper strains at the back of the demons throat.

“Kagome!” the wolf screams, but the driving gusts steal his voice, carrying it away.

“Shit, she can’t hear me!” Kouga growls shaking a frost covered fist before him. Watching helpless, as the apparition Stagers across the frozen river, stumbles and suddenly disappears from sight.

“KA-GO-ME!” Kouga roars pausing a moment in shock before moving with lightning speed in the miko’s direction.

The wolf pumps every last ounce of strength from his legs as they burn brightly with the power of the sacred jewels. Approaching the place where Kagome had disappeared, the wolf’s eyes grow wide, his inner youkai howling in rage as unsuppressed fear races through the youkai’s blood, the wolf’s heart sinking as deep as the large hole before him where the ice has thinned.

Shoving panic and despair forcefully from his mind, Kouga quickly scans the frozen surface... THERE! A dark shape, a few yards off floats away from the youkai under the ice. The stricken wolf has no time to think as he leaps towards the submerged shape being carried away by the strong current. Kouga lands a few feet ahead of the dark mass with a grunt, smashing his fist through the thick ice with ease. With his heart lodged securely in his throat, Kouga reaches into the glacial waters grabbing onto his precious cargo just as the currents carry it past. Carefully the wolf lifts the frozen and unconscious form of the woman he loves from the rivers icy hold.

“Hang on Kagome!” The youkai can’t help the tears that sting his eyes. Quickly the wolf unclasps the ties of his fur cloak and wraps it securely around the miko’s still and frozen form. Gently Kouga cradles the miko to his chest, unable to fathom how in the name of the Kami’s she’s ended up out here, cold and alone, with nothing but her strange uniform for protection. No, all the wolf is capable of focusing on is how there's no color in Kagome’s cheeks and no rise or fall to her chest, the miko’s lack of breath defying everything the wolf is capable of believing. 

“Don’t you die on me, Kagome!” Kouga screams, “You hear me!?” The terrified wolf shakes the unconscious priestess forcefully by the shoulders, desperate to gain any kind of response from her. But the miko’s head falls forward, heavy and limp against the wolf’s chest, unmoving.

“By the gods, Kagome” the despondent wolf curls his body carefully around the miko’s limp and frozen form, shaking in fear for the first time in his life.

“Please Kagome, please, you can’t leave me” the wolf whispers, lovingly rocking the cold, lifeless body of the woman he adores against his chest. “You can’t die, there’s so much I still have to show you,” Kouga’s tears fall unhindered, “so much I still have to say” the wolf moans in despair.

“Fight Kagome!” Kouga begs, refusing to accept the truth in his arms, the tidal wave of emotions threatening to drown the wolf right alongside the priestess, “please fight” the wolf whimpers, instinctively nuzzling Kagome’s ebony hair, “for me” he whispers, inhaling and memorizing the miko’s unique and beautiful scent as despair overwhelms the wolf.

A sharp inhalation causes the demon’s heart to stutter.

“K…Kagome?” Kouga’s eyes light with wonder as the youkai’s world shifts and then shifts again, air rushing back into the wolf’s lungs as Kagome’s body convulses in his arms, coughing violently as water expels from the miko’s mouth before falling still again.

Kouga’s youkai falls into rare silence as the wolf moves his head closer, hovering a pointy ear close to Kagome’s mouth and is rewarded with the feel of the miko’s ragged little breaths puffing beautifully hot against the wolf’s skin. Kouga's youkai howls its joy at the back of his mind, the wolf’s heart exploding with relief at the sound, wondering bemusedly if he has ever heard anything more beautiful in his life. The wolf knows the answer even before thinking it, only the sound of her voice.

“Hang on Kagome, I’ve got you.” Kouga stands, cradling his only reason for living protectively to his chest. The wolf’s snow-covered ponytail whips in front of him, his armor and bracers glisten with the building frost as Kouga considers his options, knowing he has to get Kagome somewhere warm and dry and fast! Quickly the wolf scans the horizon, spying some large mountainous hills glistening like white diamonds to the east. Where there are mountains there will undoubtedly be caves and shelter.

Using as much of the wolf’s body as possible to shield Kagome from the unforgiving elements, Kouga quickly steps into his whirlwind and takes off towards the mountains. In a few short minutes the youkai stands at the entrance of a dark sheltering cave that sits protectively at the base of a snow covered mountain. The wolf’s stomach lurches when Kagome shivers violently in his arms, unconscious but still breathing… barely. The tinge of blue on the miko’s skin makes the wolf feel nauseous and sick to his very core.

“It’s going to be ok Kagome, I’m gonna get you warmed up, just hang in there love” Kouga whispers reassuringly. Moving deeper into the cave, the wolf gets as far away from the biting cold of the storm as he can get, scanning the cave for inhabitants as he goes. The youkai’s powerful senses reassure him that no unwanted occupants linger inside save for the usual small rodents that called such caves home.  

Reaching a rear wall the wolf settles carefully on the ground the bundled form of the woman that has stolen his heart. Having secured shelter, Kouga’s gaze immediately falls onto Kagome’s soaked and frozen clothing, the wolf sweat drops, knowing he can’t very well leave the miko in such a state.

“Sorry ‘bout this Kagome” the embarrassed wolf swallows thickly, “please don’t hate me when you wake up.”

Averting his gaze as much as a demon in love can, the youkai quickly and carefully removes the soaked cloth from Kagome’s frigid body. The wolf has some trouble with Kagome’s strange chest restraints before finally ripping the entire thing to shreds in his frustration. The youkai’s ears redden at a tuft of pink cloth that goes sailing by as the wolf tosses the rest of the miko’s wet clothing onto a nearby boulder to dry.

_‘I’ve got to get her warm and fast._ ’ The thought instantly triggers only one solution in the wolf’s mind, the only thing the youkai can think of given their circumstances.

Kouga’s body begins to glow as he starts to grow taller, larger and wider. The demon’s mouth stretches and contorts into a large furry snout as he drops to all fours. Soft dense fur sprouts all over Kouga’s body, his dark tail grows longer and thicker, his hands knuckle in turning into large, soft paws. Growing and changing Kouga continues to shape shift until an enormously breathtaking black and brown wolf, several times larger than Kirara, stands twitching anxiously in the youkai’s place. Quickly the giant wolf pads over to the unconscious girl, nudging Kagome with his large wet snout, whimpering in distress when the priestess doesn't respond.

Carefully the large wolf lays his massive body down, curling itself tightly around Kagome's naked and unconscious form. Nuzzling the miko’s body with his large, soft head, Kouga carefully nips at the cloaks furry edges, gently tugging Kagome towards him. The wolf turns, adjusting her and himself so Kagome is laying on top of Kouga’s warm belly with the cloak wrapped securely around the miko’s naked form. Whining, Kouga licks her icy face, the wolf’s ears folding forward as he settles his muzzle onto his paws to wait.

The sun begins to set as the wolf lord maintains his vigil; Kouga’s large ocean blue orbs never moving from the rise and fall of the miko’s short, ragged breaths. Waiting patiently and hopeful as Kagome stops shivering and the pale blue color fades from her skin. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! if you are enjoying the story please think about reviewing!! :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The first thing to register in Kagome’s foggy mind is the intense and overwhelming heat that is emanating from everywhere around her. She feels good. She feels safe…maybe a little lightheaded. Groaning, the priestess stretches her stiff muscles as her senses slowly begin to wake. Blinking an eye open, Kagome is startled to see a mountain of fur that seems to surround her.

 ‘ _Huh? Wh..where am I_?’ the miko’s heartbeat begins to quicken as she feels the mound of fur gently rise and fall beneath her. Carefully the priestess touches the dark thick hair under her fingers, to the touch the hair feels coarse and strangely, ‘ _It’s so soft, but what.._ ’ slowly Kagome turns her gaze, she inhales sharply, her eyes widening as the priestess comes face to face with the head of a giant wolf, its bushy eyes closed in slumber only a hands breath away.

A piercing startled scream erupts from the surprised miko before she can stop herself, a scream that turns mind-bending when large blue eyes snap open and focus intently on her. The beast’s ears flatten to its skull as its massive maw pulls back in a wolf like grin. Kagome’s eyes bug open at the revealing sight of rows of razor sharp fangs larger than her hands.

Terrified, the miko turns, shrieking and flailing as she struggles to extricate herself from the creature’s massive body. Stumbling over large mounds of fur, Kagome’s panicked mind can’t help but wonder why things like this are always happening to her! The miko’s foot slips on the silk-like belly fur beneath her, tipping the priestess backwards she rolls head over feet down the furry incline before flopping ungracefully onto the cold, hard ground. 

The large wolf tilts its head back and to the side, blinking large curious eyes at her as Kagome slowly backs away from the intimidating creature. The wolf seems to whimper in distress as the frightened priestess continues to move slowly backwards until she collides into the rear of the cave wall. The wolf gives a sharp bark but doesn’t move.

Kagome huddles against the stone wall, completely oblivious to her very naked state. The panicked miko holds a hand outstretched before her in a feeble attempt to keep the impossibly large wolf at bay should it suddenly decide it's time for breakfast. 

“Nice…nice doggy” Kagome coos softly.

The wolf barks unhappily, shaking its head and making the priestess yelp in fear.

“S..sorry, not a doggy then” Kagome swallows.

With ears drooping the giant wolf slowly rises to all four, its head just brushing the cave’s ceiling. Kagome’s heart thunders in her chest as the massive creature rises, watching in complete disbelief as the enormous wolf before her suddenly begins to glow and shrink, its thick fur recedes as its size gets smaller and narrower until standing before the priestess with arms crossed, is a much more familiar looking wolf clad in his usual armor.

“Keh, I’m no stinking mutt Kagome,” Kouga mumbles, making sure to keep his eyes averted towards the ceiling. Gods it's hard trying not to look directly at the naked form of his oh so beautiful woman.

“Kouga!” Kagome cries in relief.

Jumping up the miko runs towards the trusted wolf youkai whose cheeks are burning a bright crimson. The wolf’s eyes flash quickly in her direction before averting back to the ceiling. Kagome pauses mid-step as a cool rush of wind from somewhere within the cave caresses the miko’s exposed skin, sending goose-flesh dimpling across her body. Looking down, shock and surprise flood Kagome’s emotions at the sight of her naked form, that same shock and surprise quickly turning into a blood curling scream when anger and embarrassment set in. Kouga cringes, covering his sensitive ears with his hands the wolf tries not to watch as Kagome drops to the ground and covers her body as best she can with her arms.

“Oh my gods Kouga what the hell!? How dare you!?” the priestess screams flushing with embarrassed indignation. Relief floods her temporarily when the miko spots the discarded fur cloak on the ground and wraps it deftly around her quickly cooling body.

“And where the hell are my clothes you…you pervert!” Kagome’s fury at this bizarre turn of events testing even the miko’s patience and understanding.

Kouga turns a deeper shade of red, feeling a sharp pang of pain at Kagome’s fury as the wolf points in the direction of her now dry clothes, sitting on a nearby boulder. The anxious wolf turns his back to the priestess, offering her more privacy as Kagome scrambles in the direction of her clothing, hastily getting dressed as the miko continues to yell and scream all kinds of obscenities at the youkai.

“And what the hell happened to my bra!? Oh my gods Kouga do you even know how much these things cost!?!” Kagome fumes, tossing the tattered remnants of cloth aside and quickly threading her sweater on without the support of Lady Secret. Fumbling with the cloak the priestess secures it more carefully around herself again in an attempt to resist the growing urge to pick up random cave rocks and start flinging them at the silent and infuriating wolf’s head!

Spying her socks the priestess quickly slips them on, oh that feels nice on her cold toes! Kagome’s ranting pauses momentarily as she enjoys the pleasant sensation before reality sets in again, causing the miko’s brow to furrow angrily.

“I mean what the hell were you thinking?” Kagome fumes, “I can’t believe this Kouga, of all people” rising the priestess searches the cave for anything she's missed. “I never expected this from you, I mean seriously, by all the gods Kouga!” the miko continues hollering at the despondent wolf who knows exactly where the miko is standing behind him because the heat of her angry gaze is burning a hole at the back of the youkai’s head.

“I mean, what the fuck!?” Kagome screams, now fully dressed, the warm cloak wrapped securely around her quickly chilling body.

The tips of Kouga’s ears droop, he’d never in all the years of knowing Kagome ever heard her use that kind of language… well, maybe sometimes with the worthless mutt, but never with the wolf. He hears the soft steps of the miko’s feet walk up behind him and before the wolf knows it, feels an unexpected and painfully hard yank on his pony tail.

“What the hell Kagome?” Kouga cries out spinning to turn and face the angry miko, the wolf rubs achingly at his scalp, a scowl on his face.

“That’s what I should be asking you Kouga! What the hell?!” Kagome stomps her foot, the miko’s fists clench at her sides turning white as the priestess glares icy daggers at the flustered wolf. Kagome’s cheeks flush a healthy and vibrant pink from her mounting rage and embarrassment.

“And... where the hell are my shoes?!” she asks furiously, wiggling her sock covered feet for emphasis.

Kouga rubs at his abused scalp, dam that women has some strength on her!

“Don’t you remember?” the wolf replies calmly, “You fell in the frozen river and I saved you” the youkai leans back slightly in case the miko’s temper erupts again.

Kagome blinks. The miko's icy glare softens as a foggy memory comes fluttering back. Feeling encouraged by her glassy gaze, the wolf continues.

“You almost drowned Kagome and you would have frozen to death if I hadn’t gotten you out of your wet clothes and found a way to keep you warm.” Kouga stands stiffly, his arms crossed, watching her cautiously from the corner of his eye.

“And sorry, but I didn’t have time to fish your shoes out of the river while you were freezing to death in my arms” the wolf adds a bit stiffly. Kouga doesn't like seeing Kagome so furious with him, it makes the wolf’s tail droop and his heart sink into his stomach.

Kagome gasps, her raven eyes softening as the priestess looks up into the face of the tall, uncertain youkai. The miko can practically see the fear, embarrassment and anxiety running wild in the wolf’s ocean blue depths even if he won’t look at her.

Carefully sniffing the air, Kouga notices Kagome’s anger really is dissipating, giving the wolf enough courage to turn and face her, the youkai’s arms hang loosely at his side.

“I couldn’t let you die Kagome” the wolf’s tone softens as he struggles to push back the heart wrenching memory of the fear Kouga had felt when he first pulled the miko’s stiff and frozen body from the water.

“You mean too much to me” Kouga’s cheeks redden as he inspects the ground.

“Oh, Kouga” The rest of Kagome’s anger drains away as she hears the worry and heartbreak in the wolf’s words. “I’m sorry, I should have thought better of you.”

Damn right she should have! Who does she think he is? That lecherous monk she traveled around with!?

“I didn’t look, I swear!” The wolf can’t control the little twitch that flickers momentarily at his right eye. Well ok, maybe he had peeked…just a little.

But in Kouga’s agony and distress over the miko’s life it wasn’t a moment the wolf had been able to enjoy or really savor. Of course there was that full on frontal show the priestess had given him in her haste to get away from his demon wolf form. Kouga’s cheeks stain a deep red at the memory, catching Kagome’s eye the wolf is certain she must be thinking the same thing as the miko’s cheeks flush a deep crimson, looking quickly away.

“Kouga… umm.. thank you.. for saving me.” Kagome looks up, hesitantly meeting the wolf’s gaze, trying to force the color from her cheeks by sheer will alone.

“Kagome” the youkai says taking her hands in his, gaining confidence from her words. “I’ll always be there for you, when are you going to realize that?” The wolf gazes so deeply into her eyes, he hears her breath hiccup.

Kagome blushes deeper still as she looks at their entwined hands. The priestess can feel the truth and sincerity radiating in the wolf’s words, can feel his eyes burning with conviction and love, stirring something familiar in the miko’s chest and stomach. How does he do that? One minute Kagome had been furious and over-wrought, the next the feel of Kouga’s hands clasping hers sends her insides into a whirling mass of knots and heat flushing through her body. No, all the miko can do is smile at him, words sticking to the roof of her mouth as the youkai’s close contact continues to hammer against the carefully constructed walls the miko has erected around her heart over the years.

Reluctantly Kagome releases the wolf’s hands, noting his dejected expression as she does so, hating the way she hurts him when he’s the last person she ever wants to do that to. Over the years the full blooded demon has become an important part of the miko’s life, always a beam of light no matter how cloudy her days.

“Kouga….” the miko smiles needing desperately to change the subject, hardly in a state to tackle those particular, though persistent thoughts. “I’ve never seen you in your wolf form before.”

Kouga’s terror erupts to the surface, “I’m sorry Kagome, I didn’t mean to scare you, but my wolf form was the best and quickest way to get and keep you warm.” The youkai’s heart sinks, now that the miko’s seen his true form will she ever want to be close to him again?

“Well, you sure startled me that’s for sure” Kagome giggles softly, unlikely to ever forget the sight. “But actually, you were really kind of beautiful” the priestess beams, trying hard not to blush at the memory of her compromising position.

“Really?” Kouga’s tail twitches with happiness, “Thanks Kagome” the wolf smiles adoringly.

Feeling the relief in the youkai’s voice the miko wonders, “How come I’ve never seen you like that before?”

“Well” Kouga scratches the back of his head, “In my wolf form, I’m driven much more by primal instincts” he elaborates, “my human form lets me use my mind a lot more clearly and I can draw on more of my powers which is better when I’m fighting stronger opponents, or at least, clever ones” the wolf grins.

“Oh” Kagome had never considered that, but it makes sense.

“Uh, Kagome?” Kouga looks curiously at her, thankful that the miko’s anger has dissipated and that her mood seems to be improving. But then, the wolf has always known he has that effect on her. Too many times over the years and with increasing frequency Kouga would visit his strange miko to find her either infuriated with the worthless mutt she traveled with or walking alone with a heavy heart.

How many times had the wolf whirled in, the miko’s eyes brightening at his approach, her scent shifting the moment the wolf is near enough for the priestess to sense his sacred jewel shards.  Together they’d stroll, talking, the wolf would make her laugh, leave her blushing, all the while waiting patiently for the miko to come to the realization of what the wolf has known almost since the first moment they’d met.

“Yes?” Kagome smiles sweetly up at him.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing out here? And where’s that dog shit, he should be taking care of you!?” Anger steels into his voice as the wolf raises a clenched fist, how many times is the worthless mutt going to put his love in danger?

"I.. I don’t know” Kagome tries to recall the events of the last day. “We were just south of Kaede’s village, tracking a jewel shard when we came across some strange demons. I’ve never seen their kind before when…” Kagome’s brow furrows as the miko struggles to recall the events that had led to her staggering through a sudden snow storm. Kagome’s breath catches in her throat “I remember…”

“What is it Kagome?” Kouga steps closer to her, the miko’s body flushes at the wolf’s nearness.

“I remember seeing Kikyo’s soul catchers” Kagome focuses on her story and not on the strong line of the wolf’s jaw. “InuYasha was fighting these demons we’d been tracking when a large portal opened in the air in front of me.” The miko’s eyes crinkle as she struggles to make sense of the foggy memory.

“I think I felt something almost push me towards it because the next thing I knew it was snowing and I was freezing. Kouga!” Kagome turns panicked eyes on the wolf, “I’ve got to get back to InuYasha and the others they’ll be so worried! Will you take me?” the miko’s tone determined yet pleading.

Kouga can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Kagome umm” the wolf takes her hand again, holding it firmly in his own. “We’re not anywhere near your village.”

“We’re not?” Kagome’s confused, her mind is starting to haze over again as the wolf absentmindedly strokes the back of her hand with his thumb, couldn’t Kouga just speed her wherever she needs to go?

“No” the wolf replies slowly, not really sure how the shock of her location will affect the priestess, still not understanding how she’s come so far wearing nothing but her strange thin uniform.

“Well.. where are we then?” Kagome asks a touch impatiently, her rising annoyance burning off the hazy edges of her mind. Why is Kouga being so evasive? The wolf is usually so straight forward and honest with her, it's one of the things that she loves about him, the miko’s face heats at the thought.

Kouga’s eyebrows quirk at the strange momentary shift in Kagome’s scent but it disappears so quickly the wolf isn’t even sure of what he’s scented.

“Ah, we’re in the Tongshi mountains Kagome” scratching absentmindedly at the back of his head, “We’re in the far North Eastern regions. You’re at least a week’s travel from your pack.”

“WHAT!” Kagome screams in disbelief. “How, how is that possible!?”

Kouga shrugs his bewilderment, “I don’t know Kagome. But one thing’s for sure. If I hadn’t been out here visiting our Northern clans I never would have found you and… and..” the wolf doesn’t want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t caught the miko’s scent on the wind and found her just as she had slipped under the ice.

“We’re that far north?” Kagome can’t believe what she’s hearing. How could this have happened?

“Ya and Kagome?” Kouga raises his eyebrows at her. “You’re gonna need some much warmer clothes then what you’ve got on if we’re gonna make the journey back” observing the death grip the priestess has on his cloak, wrapped deftly around her much smaller frame. 

“What do you mean?” Kagome asks suspiciously.

Gently Kouga takes the miko by the shoulders, steering and turning her towards the mouth of the cave so the priestess can see outside. The wind howls deep and long, blasting an icy impossible fury as snow whirls in the dim sunlight.

Kagome shivers, her face falling at the scene before her. “You know what Kouga, I’m really starting to hate the snow.”


	3. Chapter 3 - Northern Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****text like this means they’re talking in wolf language with barks, yips, growls and rumbles*****

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga’s legs pump hard, the youkai’s need for speed desperate and urgent as the wolf cradles the soft lithe form of the woman he loves in his arms, his thick warm cloak tucked securely around her. The wolf’s broad shoulders arch to cover the little mortal in his arms as much as possible from the unforgiving elements.

Glancing down, Kouga can see Kagome’s head snuggled against his shoulder and chest, tucked comfortably against the wolf’s breast plate. The miko’s eyes are closed and one small fist sits tucked under her chin in a familiar and comfortable gesture. It’s strange but the peaceful, trusting sight of the priestess tucked in the wolf’s embrace stirs something old and deep inside the youkai, unconsciously squeezing the miko closer to his chest.

The wolf lowers his head a little more, adding to the cocoon of warmth Kouga’s body makes as the wolf contorts himself around Kagome, protecting her as best he can from the raging winds. A sigh escapes the wolf as the miko’s sweet lavender scent mixed with fresh spring rain teases the youkai’s senses. Gods how Kagome’s scent intoxicated the wolf! That is until discovering this new scent of the miko’s that is even more powerful as it mixes strongly with Kouga’s, like that of a mate’s would be. A deep growl of approval rumbles low in the wolf’s chest at the thought.

“Kouga?” Kagome opens her eyes to see the wolf focused on the path ahead, but the rumble that had come from the youkai’s chest had been unmistakable as it reverberated throughout the miko’s body and for reasons completely unknown to Kagome, had for a brief moment, made her utterly weak in the knees.

“Don’t worry Kagome” Kouga glances down at her, “we’re almost to the dens of the Northern tribe. They’ll give us food and furs and whatever else we need for our journey back” the wolf smiles reassuringly at her.

Kagome nods silently against Kouga’s chest, her heart beating fast at their intimate position. The miko’s been carried by the wolf before, but never quite like this and it’s strangely rather... soothing.

' _What’s wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?'_  Kagome closes her eyes, surprised at how comfortable and easy she feels tucked against Kouga’s chest. A blast of wind blows past a small opening in the miko’s nest but it barely reaches her, sounding like a storm from somewhere much farther away, wrapped as she is in the cocoon of the wolf’s strong arms. Kagome sighs, wondering what the strange sensations can mean.

 _'Best not to think on anything too stressful_ ” the priestess smiles to herself, _'I need to conserve my strength after all_.' Deciding to enjoy the warm feeling spreading throughout her body instead, Kagome nuzzles deeper against Kouga’s warmth.

The wolf’s ears twitch at the miko’s contented sigh, his body spasms at the feel of Kagome shifting and nuzzling deeper against him. Kouga peeks down at her, she’s all thick dark lashes and creamy skin, a beautiful blush and a soft smile compliments the serene expression etched across the miko’s face. It’s enough to make the wolf die on the spot.

Kouga can’t help it, and wouldn’t if he could, the wolf takes a deep lungful of Kagome’s beautiful scent and is immersed in the miko’s contentment, a soothing valley of lavender and wildflowers after a fresh spring rain, but there is something else, tickling the wolf’s nose. Another scent mingled with the spice of attraction Kouga has always known the priestess feels towards him, it’s why the dog always got so hot and bothered under the collar whenever the wolf came around.

This new scent though is something different, something the youkai has never quite smelt from the priestess before. It’s almost too soft to be noticed at first triggering a memory from deep within the youkai’s archive of scents, suddenly recalling this elusive aroma on more than one occasion in the wolf’s past encounters with the miko. But the scent at those times had always been so soft and there were other stronger, more prevailing scents that quickly covered it up. As Kouga runs, holding the miko tightly in his arms, this new scent gets stronger, bolder, making the wolf’s inner youkai howl in ecstasy. There, lacing through Kagome’s serenity, wrapping itself around her attraction, arousal.

Kouga’s grip tightens around his precious bundle. Is it possible? After so many years of waiting, of holding the miko as she cried, telling her how incredible she was, did the wolf finally have a chance with the amazing woman cradled in his arms? And to think, all it had taken was to get Kagome away from that stupid hanyou and his interfering ways, just as the wolf had always suspected! A growl begins at the back of Kouga’s throat at the thought of the half demon but the wolf bites it back. Whatever is going on right now, Kouga knows one thing, he is going to make the most of his time with Kagome and not waste a moment of it thinking about the worthless mutt.

To think, a whole week with his beloved Kagome! Even if nothing ever happened between them for the wolf to spend so much time with the woman he loved, alone, is a gift beyond anything the youkai could have ever asked for! The wolf’s tail wags excitedly at the prospect as Kouga comes into view of the Northern dens, nestled securely at the foot of the Tongshi mountain range. The wolf’s keen demonic hearing picks up the sound of wolves as calls goes out to all around, announcing his arrival.

***It’s Kouga! Lord Kouga’s back!*** One of the Northern Sentries calls out to alert the den.

Quickly speeding up the mountain pass Kouga slows as he reaches the lair’s entrance. Passing through the mountainous cavern the wolf enters the den of the Glacial Northern tribe, his precious bundle still nestled protectively in the youkai’s arms. Kagome blinks, adjusting to the dimness of the cave but Kouga can smell the miko’s anxiety as they are quickly surrounded by large tundra wolves and demon wolves clad in white and soft brown furs.

“Lord Kouga, you’re back!” a white male wolf with contrasting red hair steps forward.

“Ai, Hozo, I am” Kouga replies, still not releasing his hold on Kagome.

The wolves and demons move nearer as they attempt to inspect the girl in the wolf lord’s arms, taking tentative sniffs as they edge slowly closer. Intrigued by her human scent the northern pack begins to crowd and push in their eagerness to sniff and touch the mortal, perhaps a little too eagerly. Kagome isn’t sure what’s happening, only that she can feel Kouga’s agitation vibrating through her skin. The miko turns her head into the wolf’s chest just as he releases a powerful roar that causes all the wolves and demons to trip over themselves in their haste to get away.

“Lord Kouga!” A familiar shout from the back of the cave causes the annoyed youkai to snap out of his defensive stance just as an older wolf demon, almost as tall as Kouga, with braided silver hair and bearing a silver and gold armband makes his way through the retreating crowd.

“Didn’t expect to see you back so soon brother,” The silver wolfs tail twitches in friendly greeting.

“Toshi” Kouga grins, the wolf’s hostility immediately evaporating at the sight of his old friend. “I’ve need of some supplies” he adds, finally setting Kagome down on her feet. Kouga’s clawed hand sits gently around the miko’s waist as the wolf pulls her close to him.

“Of course, Kouga, whatever you need,” Toshi smiles good naturedly, knowing better than to look at the girl at the wolf’s lords side until Kouga has made the introductions. The older demon hasn’t been clan leader for over half a millennia without learning a thing or two on how to deal with young pups, new mates and stubborn princes.

Kouga nods in response, he glances down at Kagome who seems a little overwhelmed by all the new wolves as the crowd slowly forms again behind the older clan leader but to the miko’s credit she stands tall and sure next to him. The wolf’s heart swells at her trust in him to keep her safe. Just at that moment, Kagome looks up at him, giving the wolf one of her sweetest, most confident smiles that it makes the youkai’s tail twitch with joy. A murmur goes up among the wolves that are very adept at reading the signals given by even the smallest movements.

“This...” Kouga speaks louder so all can hear, he gently turns Kagome so she is standing just in front of him, “Is Kagome, my woman.”

Said miko turns beat red as she glances back at the grinning wolf, surprised by the wave of barks and yelps that erupt around her at the revelation. The two had decided beforehand that it would be easier for the pack to accept Kagome if they believed her to be Kouga’s potential mate, still it’s a little more attention than the young miko is comfortable with, turning her nervous gaze back to the wolf. Kouga’s big nodding smile though does much to reassure her, knowing only too well how protective the wolf is of her.

***Lord Kouga’s woman?***

***But isn’t she a human?***

***Stupid, haven’t you heard? His woman is a powerful miko! ***

***Oh***

***Cool***

“Way to go Kouga!”

Toshi, leader of the Glacial Northern tribe, steps forward with open arms, welcoming Kagome as the older wolf sniffs her, embraces her and licks her cheek. Kagome can’t suppress the giggle that escapes her but the clan leader doesn’t seem to mind. Taking the miko gently by the shoulders the old wolf turns her, presenting the nervous priestess to the eagerly awaiting wolves.

“Brothers, sisters, welcome Lord Kouga’s woman, our new sister, Kagome!” Toshi beams at the presentation. The old demon had often wondered what kind of mate his young prince would choose. To see that the young wolf had chosen a miko somehow makes sense to the older youkai. It seems a perfect fit somehow. His prince had always had a need to walk his own path, to be different than others, with Kouga one must always expect the unexpected and the wolf’s choice of mate surely reflects that.

Permission finally given to approach the wolves and demons surge forward greeting Kagome with welcoming yips and barks as they tentatively sniff and touch the miko on her arms, hair and waist, taking her scent and locking it into their memories. Cold snouts nudge at Kagome’s legs while wet tongues lick at her hands and fingers, making the priestess giggle as the wolves mark her as one of their own.

“Uh.. hi everyone” Kagome smiles at all the curious faces. Kouga had told her what to expect but to have it explained to you and then to actually be the center of attention among so many wolves and demons is a lot more nerve wracking then the miko had imagined it would be.

Kouga sensing Kagome’s overwhelming emotions pushes through the mass of bodies as the wolf reaches a hand out to her, encircling the miko’s waist with his large hand and pulling her back towards him.

“Ok, fur balls, you’ve all got her scent now, so give her some space” a low rumble of authority accents Kouga’s words.

A hearty laugh rumbles forth from the tribe leader as the sea of wolves begins to disperse.

“Ah Lord Kouga, same old over-protective wolf as ever, I see.” Toshi’s grin and twinkling eyes leaves little doubt of the youkai’s true feelings.

“Keh, nothing doing, Toshi” the wolf prince laughs turning to face his old friend, “I just don’t want all you guys messing up my woman’s scent. I got it just the way I like it.” Kouga’s wolfish grin makes the others chuckle around him.

Toshi lets out a deep belly laugh while others nearby snicker quietly. Kagome blushes a deep red, not entirely sure what the comment is supposed to mean. ‘Must be a wolf thing’ the miko thinks when a sudden rumble from Kagome’s stomach causes the priestess to turn her blushing face into Kouga’s chest. Would this day of embarrassments ever end?

“Come Kouga” Toshi says slapping his friend on the back, “Your woman is hungry and so am I. Let’s eat!”  
Kouga smiles gratefully, turning to follow Toshi deeper into the large cave.

Following behind, Kagome’s eyes widen as she takes in the cavern, the various smaller cook fire’s spread across and near the den’s entrance while large mounds of fur acting as soft nests dot the lair, spreading deep into the cavern’s depths. The priestess is surprised by how warm it is inside given the cold weather but then Kouga had told her that wolves tended to stay together for warmth as well as protection.

The little party nears the center of the cavern where a large bonfire sits roasting a whole boar above a spit, the smell makes Kagome’s mouth water as they seat themselves on soft leather cushions. Kouga and Toshi sit next to each other with Kagome siting on Kouga’s left, some of the other spaces are already taken by various other wolves and demons. For some reason, the miko’s surprised to find things like cups and plates laid out before her, making the priestess wonder just how much she really knows about wolf youkai.

“Is something wrong?” Kouga asks quietly, noticing Kagome’s wide-eyed gaze as the wolf adjusts himself on his soft furry cushion.

Kagome blushes, “Sorry, it’s just…” the last thing the priestess wants to do is offend anyone. Kouga nods at her, encouraging the miko to speak. Kagome gives a little laugh to dispel her embarrassment.

“I guess I just wasn’t expecting cutlery and cooked meat in a wolf’s den” the priestess smiles widely fighting back a new blush.

Kouga and Toshi laugh their understanding heartily, after all, there are not many humans that are well versed on the ways of demons.

“You are surprised to find us so similar?” Toshi winks playfully at the blushing priestess.

“Well, I… uh..”

“Please sister, do not worry yourself” Toshi reassures the miko with a humorous smile, “after all, it is rare for humans to be so close among us, though not unknown.” The glance that flickers between Kouga and the older wolf hints at some deeper meaning known only to the two demons.

“At any rate” Toshi continues easily, “contrary to what most humans believe, we do in fact enjoy eating cooked meat as it has an altogether different flavor then raw meat does and it’s always nice to have the option.” The older demon’s genuine smile reassures Kagome who smiles back in appreciation.

Turning to Toshi, Kouga takes the moment to explain the wolf’s desire for some warm furs for Kagome and supplies for their journey. They chat easily for a time before the discussion turns to other tribal matters as they wait for the boar to finishing roasting.

From the miko’s place around the fire Kagome has a much better view of the caves and tunnels within, fascinated as she watches the many other wolves and youkai move throughout. Some of the wolves and youkai are talking or laughing together, while others are working or moving about on other errands. Still others are napping in small groups atop the various deeply piled fur mounds, which when sunken in by the weight of a wolf or demon effectively hid the sleeper and allowed for a semblance of privacy. Kagome shakes her head, feeling suddenly grateful for her private bedroom back home. The priestess continues to turn her gaze when a female youkai chewing hungrily on a raw bloody rabbit leg makes Kagome’s eyes bulge out of her head and a hand to come flying up to her mouth as the miko fights back the rising feeling in her throat.

A small bump and yip at Kagome’s leg thankfully distracts her as she looks down into the happy, tongue lolling face of a beautiful, snowy white wolf cub with black spots. Sitting back on his tiny haunches, the little puppy blinks his large adorable eyes at Kagome, giving another playful yelp.

“Hiya cutey!!” Kagome squeaks scooping the lovable pup in her arms. Without hesitation the priestess starts scratching at the little cubs soft ears, running her hands through his thick, warm fur. The little pup yips and licks happily at Kagome who nuzzles her face into the little wolf’s sweet smelling fur.

“Oh but you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, aren’t you!?” Kagome squeals, turning the cub over in her arms so the miko can rub her face against the little wolf’s soft belly, making lots of little kissing noises as she does so. A rumble of approval and laughter erupt around the priestess who looks up to see that all the wolves and demons are watching her, grinning and smiling.

“Well he is” Kagome blushes, giving them all a big sheepish grin that is met with more laughter and barks.

A warm, sparking tingle that squeezes the miko’s insides runs up Kagome’s spine as she feels, more than hears, the reverberating growl of approval coming from Kouga beside her. The wolf’s clawed hand snakes around Kagome’s waist, squeezing her tightly, the wolf’s firm grip causing the miko’s heart to skip beats. Turning to face him, Kagome’s eyes lock with Kouga’s and immediately the priestess feels that old familiar pull of losing herself in the intensity of the wolf’s gaze, thickly the miko swallows past a lump in her throat. The bundle of fur in Kagome’s arms, sensing that playtime is over, starts to squirm. Absentmindedly, she sets him down, the pup scampering off to find someone new to play with.

“You are so beautiful Kagome,” Kouga’s soft voice, so close to the miko’s ear, sends a tremble through her body. It’s not the first time the wolf has said such things to her over the years, but lately it seems the more time the priestess spends in the wolf’s company, the more she feels herself affected by them.

“Kouga..” the miko’s voice is soft, hesitant, there’s so much she wants to say to him, so much the young woman has been thinking about in her life, so much soul searching she’s been doing but Kagome has no idea how to frame her thoughts. Kouga’s powerful presence forcing the priestess into facing the feelings his nearness always seems to bring. A pair of beige fur clad legs suddenly materializes in the couple’s field of vision, effectively breaking the spell between them. Kouga gives an unhappy growl at the interruption.

“Uh… sister?” A redheaded wolf demon squats down before Kagome, giving a quick apologetic glance to Kouga who pretends not to see.

“Are you hungry sister?” The younger wolf offers a wooden plate with some of the best cuts of meat of the fully cooked boar piled on top but even more surprising is what looks like a helping of cooked vegetables on the side.

“Oh, why thank you” Kagome smiles taking the offered plate. Kouga sniffs his approval and the interrupting wolf breathes a little easier.

“No problem sister,” the red-headed youkai smiles “I’m Hozo! If you need anything, just ask.” There’s something about the wolf that seems familiar to Kagome, but the priestess can’t quite seem to put her finger on it.

“Thanks Hozo” Kagome smiles back, already liking him.

Hozo beams with pride as the youkai moves to take a seat around the fire. Kagome can practically see the young demon’s tail swishing in satisfaction when she suddenly realizes, biting into a juicy piece of the roasted boar, that the demon doesn’t have a tail. The miko takes a closer look at the other youkai in the cave and notices for the first time that even though the large four-legged tundra wolves are strutting about swishing their tails happily, none of the demon wolves that Kagome can see are wearing any. That is except for Kouga and Toshi.

Why had the priestess never noticed that before? Kagome’s forehead crinkles as she tries to remember if she’s ever noticed tails on Ginta and Hakkaku? Too hungry to contemplate such musings for long, the miko focuses on the delicious meal in front of her instead, not realizing just how hungry she is until Kagome is licking the last of the juices from her fingers, her plate completely clean. Well, aside from the vegetables of course that lay completely untouched to the side of the miko’s plate.

Kouga laughs, breaking his unusual mortal out of her trance. “You eat like a wolf Kagome.” A chorus of laughter and barks go up around the fire as pink tinges the miko’s cheeks, not sure what to say.

“Don’t be embarrassed” Kouga reassures her, “it’s a compliment” he winks, taking a big bite out of a mostly eaten haunch of boar leg. Done with his meal, the wolf tosses the bone behind him to a group of smallish four-legged wolves that immediately descend upon it, gnawing on the bone between their furry paws.

“I guess I didn’t realize how hungry I was. I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning.” Kagome sighs contently. Setting her plate down the miko continues her observations of the wolves in their den, she’s surprised by the feeling of family and comradeship that emanates from them and especially how clean the den is despite all the bodies moving about, nothing like the first time the priestess had visited Kouga’s den all those years ago.

“Sister Kagome” Toshi the tribe leader leans forward, catching the miko’s attention as she turns to face him.

“I was telling Lord Kouga, now that you’re here you must stay for the lunar celebrations tomorrow evening. He tells me you are in a hurry to return to your home but I would consider it an honor if you would stay and join us. You would in fact be the first… well, mortal, in my long memory to ever witness such an event. What do you say?” the older wolf beams at her with kind, hopeful eyes.

Kagome is speechless. Yes, she does want to get home as soon as possible but the wolves have been so kind to her, so welcoming. And what is one more day? Kagome glances at Kouga to see what he thinks but the wolf’s gaze is transfixed on an interesting spot on a faraway wall and the miko understands, the wolf doesn’t want to seem like he’s influencing her decision.

Kagome’s eyes brighten as she smiles “I’d be honored Lord Toshi.” A small grin breaks the edges of Kouga’s mouth.

“Excellent!” Toshi exclaims clapping his hands together. “Excellent! And please, just Toshi. This ill-tempered bag of fur is the only Lord among us” the clan leader laughs clasping Kouga on the back who gives a pretend annoyed bark at the older demon.

“Oh?” Kagome questions with an arched eyebrow.

“Don’t you know sister?” the older wolf raises an eyebrow at the miko, “Kouga here is prince among the wolves of all Edo.” No, Kagome hadn’t realized that. Toshi rises, winking to Kouga.

“Well I must speak with some of the females so we can make our new sister a little more comfortable with some warmer furs.” A grinning Toshi bows to Kouga who nods in return, the older wolf walks away in search of said females.

Kagome watches Kouga intently who is blushing slightly.

“What?” the wolf asks when the priestess doesn’t look away.

“Nothing, I just hadn’t realized.”

“Keh, it’s no big deal Kagome” the wolf crosses his arms in front of him, not totally comfortable with whatever thoughts might be buzzing around in his Kagome’s head. As confident, cocky and outspoken as Kouga might be, the wolf is not a braggart by any stretch of the imagination and the wolf has left those days and that identity behind him a long time ago.

“Can I ask you something Kouga?” the miko watches the wolf with sweet, smiling eyes.

Kouga sits with arms crossed looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye, not sure if he’s going to like the miko’s line of questioning. The wolf nods for her to ask her question.

“Why do only you and Toshi have tails?” the miko asks surprising the wolf. “Is it because you are each leaders of your respective tribes?” Kagome asks curiously.

Kouga relaxes significantly leaning back on his arms. “Oh that? Very observant Kagome” the wolf smiles at the miko’s quick and observant mind. “As you’ve probably figured out after seeing my wolf form, we can control how we look and how much of ourselves we show. Well, some of us more than others, it depends on the strength and skill of the demon. Tails are worn by wolf leaders so they’re more easily recognized except of course during the lunar celebrations” the wolf grins knowingly.

“Oh? What do you mean?” Kagome is surprised by how much she’s learning about Kouga and his ways. It makes the priestess realize that she doesn’t know her wolf friend half as well as she thinks she does. The strange glint in the wolf’s eyes makes Kagome more than just a little curious sending a rush of excitement flushing through her.

Kouga’s answering smile is radiant and just a little mischievous. “You’ll see.”


	4. Chapter 4 - Consumed

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Oi, Kagome!” Kouga calls scenting her among a group of seated females that immediately break out into laughter at the wolf’s approach. The wolf quirks a questioning eyebrow at the group, wondering what’s so funny and where exactly his Kagome is? Kouga can smell her but he can’t see her. The youkai females snicker and giggle even harder at the alpha’s obvious confusion.

“Lord Kouga” a snowy white female with contrasting dark bangs named Rosario speaks up from the group. “Can you not even recognize your own woman?” more laughter erupts from the group as Kouga’s tail twitches in annoyance. ‘ _Damn females_ ’ he mutters silently to himself.

“Now wait just a minu..” the youkai’s words die in his mouth when the wolf’s gaze locks with raven chocolate eyes sporting the now often seen blushed cheeks.

“Ka…Kagome?” Kouga’s eyes bulge from his head as the woman he adores slowly rises from the group of youkai females clad head to toe in snowy white furs that make her glow like an Angel.

A soft white fur vest stops just at the miko’s navel, wearing a matching knee high skirt that ends in matching leg bracers with soft foot coverings that make Kagome’s feet look like little padded paws. A thick pure snowy white cloak drops down along her back, soft white arm bracers completes the miko’s outfit. Kouga’s tail twitches spastically behind him as the female demons huddle close together whispering and snickering, but the smitten wolf prince is oblivious to anything but the sight before him.

“Do… do you like it Kouga?” Kagome wonders a little uncertain and feeling just a touch foolish when the wolf doesn’t answer right away… or at all. The youkai just stands there, jaw unhinged with a blank look on his face.

“Oh, he likes it sister” Rosario speaks up with a knowing smirk on her face. “Don’t worry about that,” the she-wolf grins to her fellow sisters who burst into fits of laughter. It earns the group an annoyed glare from Kouga, snapping him out of his stupor, before the wolf turns his wonder-filled gaze back to the lovely vision before him.

“Kagome… you look... stunning” Kouga offers his hand to her.

The miko’s smile widens as she confidently takes the wolf’s offered hand. Giving a quick parting wave to her new friends Kagome follows the wolf out of the cave. A gaggle of whispers and giggles follow them out but Kouga can care less. The wolf had always enjoyed Kagome’s strange and revealing uniform but to see the miko dressed now, in wolf tribe clothing, is having an unexpected and all-consuming effect on the wolf. Kouga growls quietly at the back of his throat, fighting back the urge to jump the priestess then and there and show her exactly what she’s doing to him.

A tad quickly Kouga steps out into the early evening air with Kagome, for once finding himself thankful for the cold breezes. Fortunately the winds had calmed significantly in the early evening hours but there’s still a sharp chill that doesn’t bother a wolf demon much but would definitely kill a human before long if not properly attired.

“Well Kagome, how do you feel? Are you warm enough?” Kouga asks curiously as they walk together down from the den and towards the base of the mountain, the wolf’s arms crossed almost nervously in front of him.

“Actually, yes” Kagome smiles grabbing the edges of her fur cloak with her hands and squeezing it around her, “I can’t believe how soft and warm it is.”

Kouga nods approvingly. Happy that Kagome is safe, warm and most importantly, with him. They walk for a short time in silence, Kagome following quietly beside the wolf as the miko takes in the frost covered beauty around her. The now gentler winds having left a sprinkling of frost speckled flakes in their wake covering all the trees with a beautiful crystalline sheen.

“Wow” Kagome’s eyes widen around her, “You know, it really is quite beautiful here.”

Kouga nods his head in silent agreement. The wolf’s eyes focused on the path ahead. Kagome watches him suspiciously from the corner of her eye.

“It would be easy to get lost out here in all this deep snow I think” the priestess continues to watch as the wolf silently nods in agreement continuing to walk in a direction only he knows.

Starting to feel a little annoyed with the youkai’s lack of response, the miko decides to put the wolf to the test.

“I mean I could easily just take all my furs off and run around naked in the snow.” Kagome watches intently as Kouga starts to nod when the wolf pauses mid-step, his eyebrows shooting up with a ‘huh?’ The priestess keeps walking.

“Wh… what did you say Kagome?”

“Ha, I knew it!” Halting abruptly she spins to face him, “You weren’t listening to me” Kagome chides playfully, one hand fisted on a hip, the other shakes a finger at the embarrassed wolf.

“Uh sorry Kagome” Kouga laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, _busted_. “I guess I was lost in my thoughts.”

“That’s ok Kouga” Kagome smiles forgivingly. “Want to share your thoughts with me?”

Kouga reddens a bit, not really wanting to tell the woman he’s been crushing on for fours years what he’s been thinking about. How the wolf’s scent on her is driving him crazy, how watching the miko with the pup had stirred his very need for her and how seeing the priestess now dressed in her wolf clothing is making it almost impossible for Kouga to think of anything else except taking her in the snow and finally claiming her as his own.

“Oh you know, just thinking how much fun it’d be to see you dancing around naked in the snow” the wolf grins ruefully at her.

“Kouga!” Kagome laughs, giving the youkai’s shoulder a playful push, “I was just kidding.”

"It’s too bad, I think you’re hot body would do a world of wonder melting all this snow” Kouga grins, enjoying the blush that stains the miko’s face.

Kagome struggles to keep the red from her cheeks, not wanting to be so easily taken in by the confident wolf yet knowing somewhere deep inside that the priestess is already losing that particular battle.

“And what exactly would you know about my ‘hot’ body, hmmm?” Kagome teases in an attempt to fluster him.

Kouga steps towards her, the wolf’s sudden low rumble reverberating in his chest weakens the miko’s knees.

“Not nearly as much as I’d like to know” Kouga says through smoldering half lidded eyes.

The wolf’s rewarded with Kagome’s crimson blush and the sudden flush of her arousal spiking through her scent, her knees buckling as she stumbles against him catches the wolf completely off guard.

“Ka..gome” the pressure of the miko’s body suddenly pressed up against him sends the wolf’s inner beast suddenly howling and a deep throbbing sensation hits the youkai right in the groin.

Kouga reaches for her shoulders pulling Kagome closer, colliding her with his chest plate but the priestess doesn’t seem to notice or care as she stares wide-eyed into the wolf’s amorous gaze. Slowly Kouga lowers his head, the wolf can hear the miko’s heart hammering in her chest or is that his? The wolf’s lips brush gently across her forehead, feeling Kagome shiver right down to her toes. Nuzzling his nose against hers, clawed hands tighten around the miko’s waist, making her inhale sharply. Slowly Kouga lifts her onto her toes, slowly drawing her nearer, the wolf’s lips graze against Kagome’s warm cheek slowly moving closer to her mouth and her slightly parted lips. Kouga’s fangs ache as he moves in to taste the soft pink of the miko’s lips but the sudden feel of Kagome’s hands pushing against Kouga’s breastplate halts the wolf’s advance.

Kagome’s rapid breaths puff hot against the wolf’s lips, “Kouga…wait” though spoken softly, barely above a whisper the miko’s voice seems to howl painfully loud in the youkai’s ears. Kouga waits, his mouth just a breath from hers, the wolf’s eyes still half closed hoping against hope that the arousal he smells in her scent will win over.

“Kouga… I… I can’t” the words shatter the wolf’s euphoric haze. Kagome’s heart hammers wildly as she pushes against the wolf’s hold, her body on fire as the miko struggles with the onslaught of emotions Kouga’s closeness and his touch is having on her. Kagome knows it only gets worse every time she sees him, every time he looks at her with those eyes and touches her innocently with those hands, how many times had they followed Kagome into her dreams, leaving her breathless and spent upon waking? Maybe that’s why the miko feels so guilty, so torn, so undecided.

Kouga closes his eyes, his heart sinking as the wolf releases his grip on the priestess, setting her gently down, watching silently as the miko steps hesitantly out of the wolf’s embrace. Kagome doesn’t need to see the wolf’s eyes to feel the pall of his rejection, his heart break, she can feel it coming off him in waves, can read it in Kouga’s sagging tail and the clenched fists that hang limply at his sides.

“I’m… I’m sorry Kouga. There’s just…” There’s so much Kagome wants to say to him, so much whirling in her heart and in her head, so much the priestess is already questioning with InuYasha but she needs more time to understand what’s really right for her, not wanting to make another mistake with her heart.

“This is about dog shit isn’t it?” Kouga asks gruffly, his head lowers, bangs covering the wolf’s half-closed eyes, not wanting her to see the pain lacing through them.

Kagome’s silence gives the youkai his answer, snorting air through his nose angrily. It’s like the wolf can almost smell the bastard half demon and needs to clear the stench from his nostrils. Oh why, oh why could Kouga never get away from that insufferable mutt? Why did the wretched hanyou have to ruin everything for him? Fuck, he wasn’t even here and still the hanyou was extending his reach!

Kagome is overwrought with guilt and pain. How to explain to Kouga everything she’s been feeling and thinking about when she’s only starting to come to terms with it herself? Questioning everything she’s ever thought, ever felt, the miko’s feelings changing day by day especially in regards to the wolf. Kagome knows her growing unhappiness with the hanyou has been spilling over into all areas of her life, for years she Kouga and InuYasha have danced this dance, with nothing ever changing between them, making the priestess feel as though she were simply a piece on a chessboard and not even a player.

Yet in those moments when Kagome had felt the most hopeless, the most forlorn, would come the blazing form of the wolf, whirling in like a fresh new day, reminding the priestess that she was loved, cherished, desired.  “Kouga I…”

“Forget it Kagome” the youkai cuts her off, not wanting to hear her defense of the worthless half-demon. How many times had the wolf cupped her face, wiping the miko’s tears away with his strong hands while she refused to tell him what was bothering her? The wolf snorts, laughing to himself, but Kouga had always known, had always been able to read Kagome like a book no matter how much she tried to hide herself from him.

“But Kouga” Kagome reaches a hand out towards him but the wolf jerks away from her touch as if burned. As if the miko’s very fingers spark with purifying power, threatening to consume him.

“I said, forget it Kagome!” Kouga snarls angrily causing the girl he’s loved for four years to jump back in fear of him. Kouga feels horrible for scaring her but the wolf is struggling to get a hold of his rising temper, his inner demon howling at him to kill the hanyou, take the miko and make her his own.

“But Kouga, you don’t understand” Kagome implores the wolf with her eyes, begging him with her will to look at her, to hear her out. But the angry look Kouga casts her way, a look Kagome has never seen through those blue loving eyes shatters the miko’s heart, squeezing her insides cold.

"Oh I understand just fine Kagome” ice-blue eyes narrow on her. Kouga steps back half turning away, refusing to look at her, unwilling to see the pity in her eyes, the demon’s voice rising in volume as he speaks.

“I understand that you’d rather be attached to a worthless mutt that doesn’t have the first fucking clue about what it means to treat you right and to love you the way you deserve to be loved, than to take a chance on someone who could give you everything you ever dreamed of and more!” Kouga growls raising a clenched fist before him as the words he’s forbidden himself to speak all these years come spilling out in a torrent, but he doesn’t care anymore. The wolf has had enough.

Kouga turns his freezing glare back on Kagome, the words she’s about to utter dying on the miko’s lips, wilting under the wolf’s powerful glare.

“I understand that you’d rather stay with someone who doesn’t see the incredible power and beauty of you Kagome, who doesn’t give a damn about your hopes or your desires!” Kouga’s passion-fueled words echo a deep resonating truth in the miko’s heart, something Kagome is only starting to understand, something she’s never wanted to face. Standing rigid and mute the priestess holds herself taut under the onslaught of the wolf’s hurt pride as he continues to lash at her.

Kouga’s brow furrows angrily, the wolf’s words a rushing torrent the demon is unable to hold back anymore.

“You’d rather be with someone who’s cold to the touch than risk getting burned by real love and a passion that consumes everything!” Kouga growls, the wolf’s body shaking with the power of his emotions.

“Real love consumes you Kagome!” Kouga’s eyes flash a deep crimson, startling the miko.

“It endangers you, risks everything for you, whether you know it or not, whether you’re ready or not!” Kouga growls heatedly, some part of the wolf’s mind horrified that he’s speaking to her in such a way, another part relieved that the youkai has finally unleashed his soul.

Kagome’s heart pounds furiously in her throat, Kouga’s words and his fiery gaze sears her, daring the priestess to challenge him, daring her to deny the truth of his words, but she can’t. What’s worse, she knows she can’t. Kagome’s shoulders slump under the weight of the painful truth, a truth that apparently everyone else could see but what has taken the miko four long painful years to understand.

Desperation claws its way over Kouga’s jumbled thoughts as the wolf struggles to get a handle on himself and his exploding emotions but the youkai can see comprehension in the miko’s silent gaze, she can’t even deny it! The truth enrages him, fueling his pain as Kouga’s control slips further away.

' _All she’ll ever care about is that stupid worthless mutt that doesn’t fucking deserve her!'_

The deep, dark voice that speaks doesn’t even sound like Kouga.

“You see Kagome, I understand just fine.” In a sudden explosion of Wind & Snow, the heart broken wolf is gone, leaving the miko alone with her misery and a bone weary chill that has nothing to do with the weather.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

***Way to fucking go you stupid half-witted wolf! ***

Kouga roars, gritting his teeth as he punches his fist through yet another offending tree. The crashing and smashing of its splintering wood only half as satisfying as tearing his claws through bone and flesh would be right now.

‘I _can’t fucking believe I spoke to her like that, argh!!’_ Another swipe of claws against wood before the distraught demon collapses to the snowy bank, his bloody fists gripping his temples. At least Kouga had been able to call on one of the northern wolves to find where he’d left Kagome in the forest and walk her back to the safety of the den before taking his fury out on the offending forest. The wolf had made sure of the miko’s safety first before indulging his bruised ego and shattered heart.

“ _Oh Kami’s, what was I thinking saying all those things to her? She probably hates me now.”_   It’s that thought more than any other that causes Kouga the greatest suffering. Knowing the wolf can bear anything in the world, endure any pain save for the ire of his beloved Kagome. Kouga shuts his eyes, resting his sagging head against drawn knees, his inner beast moans silently. The wolf’s shame and weariness finally overcomes even his anger as it slowly fizzles itself out, leaving the youkai with an aching emptiness in the wolf’s heart and in his soul.

“Feel any better?” a voice calls from behind.

Startled Kouga leaps to his feet, growling menacingly in his throat before recognition of the demon before him sets in, so distraught the wolf hadn’t even sensed the older demon’s approach.

“‘Keh, what do you want Toshi” Kouga crosses his arms angrily, turning away, not wanting anyone to see him in his current state.

The older and perhaps wiser wolf demon steps closer, his hands up in a placating gesture. “I just thought you might like to know that sister Kagome has been tucked away safely in the den. She’s in your private sleeping quarters.”

Not turning to face the older demon Kouga swishes his tail in thanks. At least Kagome is safe.

“But…”

‘ _huh?_ ’ Kouga swivels his head, peering at the clan leader from the corner of one eye. “But what?” the distraught wolf asks in a dead pan tone.

Toshi gives a reluctant sigh. How to say this to his prince without further provoking his wrath? “Well, you see” the youkai scratches his chest in an uncharacteristic nervous gesture, the clan leader’s tail twitching his obvious trepidation and discomfort.

“What is it Toshi, just spit it out!” Kouga growls, the wolf has a deep respect for the miko’s wrath having seen it in action on more than one occasion over the years, usually aimed at the stupid mutt. “Is she screaming, leaving, or what?”

Toshi lets out a breath. “Actually Kouga, she’s crying.”

“Wha..?” Kouga turns to face the wolf, surprise clearly etched on his face. “She… she’s crying?” Kouga’s heart twists in his chest wondering how it was even possible to feel so much worse. And here the wolf had thought Kagome hating him was the worst it could get. Kouga had been so wrong. Dead wrong.

“I’m afraid she’s been crying since she returned to the den my Lord.” Toshi speaks softly, having seen more than his fair share of distraught mates in the demon’s long and weary life. A sudden flash of a golden mane and emerald eyes stirs the old wolf’s heart before clamping down on the old memory and tucking it away.

The knife in Kouga’s chest drives all the deeper as the wolf looks shamefully to the ground.

“Keh, some prince I am, making his woman cry.” But the words feel hollow, false. “What am I saying, she’s not my woman. She never was. I guess… I guess she never will be.”  Kouga turns his face to the night sky, the almost full moon shining it’s radiance over the wolf. Had Kouga ever felt more like a dog in his entire life? Unlikely.

Stepping closer to his brooding prince, Toshi stares up at the same brilliant moon. The power of that moon over wolves is indescribable. It lives in the very blood of the demon wolves, woven into the very essence of their being.

“Well, I don’t know about that Kouga” Toshi replies and is rewarded with a glance from the brooding prince.

“What do you mean old man?” Kouga’s scowl in contrast with the hope he doesn’t dare yet feel.

“It’s just I don’t think our sister would be quite so upset if she didn’t feel quite so much for you” the older demon replies thoughtfully. Hope stirs and moves in the wolf’s chest, daring him to believe.

“Take our moon for instance” Toshi’s hand sweeps across the sky. “So much of her is covered and concealed during the day. It’s hard to see her presence sometimes, but still she is there. Only at night, when the sun fades and darkness seems most imminent do we get a glimpse of her true majestic beauty and the fullness of her power. Only when all seems lost to darkness does her light truly shine.”

Kouga’s tail twitches in thought as he gazes up at the moon, considering the demon’s words. A knot slowly uncoils in his stomach as the wolf sighs, turning his pained gaze to the older demon.

“I really fucked up Toshi.”

“Yes, well, sometimes we need the storms to clear away the old so we can see what remains.” The older wolf grins knowingly.

Kouga smirks, “When the hell did you get so fucking wise?”

Toshi smiles ruefully to his brother, his prince, “Pfft, I’ve always been wise, you’ve just always been too impatient and hot headed to notice.”

Kouga pats the youkai on the back, the wolf’s clawed hand squeezing the demon’s shoulder. The simple gesture conveying a thousand unspoken words as the wolf prince silently gives his thanks to his clansmen.

It’s late when Kouga finally returns. Most of the wolves are asleep in their respective places as the wolf makes his way quietly to the back of the den where his own private sleeping quarters are located, the youkai’s eyes adjusting easily to the dark gloom of the cave. Most likely Toshi is already curled up in his own room just down the way a little.

Carefully Kouga moves past the hung hide that separates his private sleeping quarters from the rest of the den and quietly makes his way to the sleeping form of the only woman the wolf has ever loved. Kagome lays still and unmoving, surrounded by bundles of soft thick furs, a plate of food sits forgotten and untouched just to the side of the miko. Swallowing past a lump in his throat, the wolf moves slowly closer. It’s not until he sees Kagome’s face splotched with the tracks of dry salted tears that the wretchedness in Kouga’s soul returns full force.

“Oh Kagome” he speaks softly, “I’m so sorry” the wolf whispers. Kouga’s hand gently brushes away stray hairs that have fallen against the miko’s face, but the moment the youkai’s claws touch her damp skin the priestess stirs, blinking one tired, tear stained eye open.

“K…Kouga?” Kagome’s voice is hoarse and unsteady from the force of her crying until sheer exhaustion and heart ache had caused the miko to finally drift off to a fitful sleep.

“Sssh, Kagome, it’s me. Go back to sleep” carefully the wolf pulls his hand back, doubting the girl before him will welcome his touch after all the pain he’s caused her. Kouga’s surprised when he feels Kagome’s hand reach out for his, clasping tightly around his fingers.

“I… I thought you’d left me.” Eyes half glazed still in sleep.

“Stupid girl” but the demons words are gentle, spoken with love. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

Kagome’s eyes blink close, the miko’s weariness and fatigue overcoming her joy at discovering the wolf demon beside her.

“It’s ok Kagome, don’t talk, just go back to sleep.” Kouga moves to extricate his fingers from her grasp, to go and sleep outside under the moon. The wolf had just needed to see her with his own eyes, to know that Kagome was indeed safe. But as the wolf tries to remove his hand from the miko’s grasp her eyes shoot open again, squeezing the wolf’s fingers tighter.

“No Kouga.. please” Kagome’s voice is thick and heavy with sleep. “Don’t go. Stay… Stay with…” her voice trails off as the miko’s eyes flutter close again, hand still firmly clamped around the wolfs. Kouga’s heart swells, uncertain.

Deciding, Kouga quietly and quickly removes his chest plate with his free hand, laying it near the untouched plate of food, the wolf’s rarely used katana blade follows. Moving slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping priestess anymore, Kouga lays himself down carefully next to her. Kagome’s clutched hand refuses to release its grip on his so the wolf draws it across his chest.

Kagome stirs in sleep her body instinctively molding itself against Kouga’s. The wolf’s heart beats wildly at the unexpected contact as the miko’s head automatically nuzzles its way to his chest and shoulder, fitting so perfectly it’s as if she were made for him. Taking a slow quiet breath Kouga snakes his other arm around her shoulders, pulling Kagome closer. Instinctively nuzzling her face in the crook of Kouga’s neck elicits a soft, low rumble from the wolf that has an immediate calming effect on the miko’s frayed nerves as her breathing slowly deepens Kagome sighs contently.

Kissing the top of her head Kouga slowly drifts off to sleep holding onto the woman he loves. _'Now, now I can die.'_


	5. Chapter 5 - Making Amends

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome stirs to wakefulness as the feel of intense warmth and safety suddenly leaves her. The miko’s half-awake mind struggles to understand what has changed. Hearing soft movements beside her and the clinking of claws against metal and suddenly Kagome knows, she remembers. Kouga. The wolf demon had returned late in the night, the miko’s relief at the sight of the wolf had been both intense and unsettling. But Kagome had been so tired, so exhausted from her turbulent emotions and her long night of crying that she hadn’t had the strength to say more to the wolf except to mumble a few incoherent words, enough that Kouga had stayed, had slept beside her and held her in the night though she had shattered his heart.

Unable to face him just yet and the aftermath of their fight, Kagome keeps her eyes closed and listens as Kouga moves quietly about the sleeping enclosure, obviously trying his best not to wake her. After all the pain the miko’s caused him, still the wolf worries for her. Feeling the room suddenly still, the priestess is surprised a moment later by the light brushing of lips against her temple, a gentle murmuring the miko can’t quite make out but sounds something like her name, falls softly from the wolfs lips. Kagome’s heart hiccups at the tender gesture, her heart bursting into a million rays but before the priestess can do more than process the light, feathery touch she hears Kouga move past the dividing skins and is gone.

Burrowing her face into their sleeping furs, Kagome inhales deeply of the earthy scent mixed with pine and spring rain that still clings to the soft leather, Kouga’s scent driving somewhere deep into the miko’s belly, igniting a fire she has long come to associate with the wolf. A single tear falls unbidden from her closed and weary eyes as Kagome struggles not to dwell on the aching feeling in her heart the youkai’s absence brings.

Kouga moves with quiet yet determined steps as the wolf winds his way carefully past the slowly waking wolves in search of one particular she-wolf. The wolf demon can’t help but notice the quick secretive glances and hostile glares thrown his way by the waking wolves that quickly avert their eyes when Kouga happens to catch their gaze. The wolf sighs inwardly. It’s obvious the entire clan knows of his fight with Kagome and the pack is making their feelings known in an evident yet non challenging way. They are letting the wolf lord know that whatever happened between him and his woman is clearly the wolf’s fault…obviously, and it’s up to Kouga to make things right.

Finally spotting the she demon he’s looking for near the mouth of the den, Kouga calls out her.

“Oi, Rosario!” and is greeted with a cold and wilting stare from the she-wolf that would make Naraku run for the hills.

Stiffly, Rosario turns to face the wolf prince, the she-wolf’s tightly held jaw and furrowed brow screaming her desire to sink her teeth into the youkai’s throat and rip his bloody head off. Kouga groans. He doesn’t blame her, knowing the wolf would happily do the same to himself if he could.

“Yes Lord Kouga?” the she-wolf’s words drip with icy venom causing only the slightest automatic responding growl from the wolf prince who pushes himself to shake it off, best not to throw pork fat onto an already raging fire.

“Look, I know, I’m an asshole! A jerk!” the wolf rolls his eyes while raising his arms in a placating gesture, “A stupid, worthless, mutt! Believe me, I get it!” completely surprising Rosario with the wolf’s candid and straight forward manner. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

“But I need your help with something” Kouga’s eyes plead with the she-wolf to take mercy on him.

“My help?” Rosario’s curiosity slowly wins over her obvious anger towards the wolf prince. “With what?” she asks uncertain.

Kouga’s eyes light up, sensing Rosario’s uncertainty. Uncertainty is good. It means the she-wolf isn’t dead set against him…yet.

“Something for Kagome, will you help me?” the wolf asks eagerly.

Rosario’s rigid stance slackens as she takes in the often stubborn and hot-headed Lord for a moment. There’s a glimmer of… something, that shine’s in the wolf’s eyes as he thinks of his impending plot and his eagerness of attending to it. Intrigued, the she-wolf nods her agreement.

“For sister Kagome? Of course.”

An ear splitting grin breaks across Kouga’s face. “Good, this is what I want you to do.”

Moving farther outside the den’s cave systems, Kouga continues his search for the young wolf demon Hozo, feeling infinitely better now that the wolf has a plan and it’s starting to take shape. The youkai had asked around about the often clumsy red haired omega and had headed in the direction the wolves had given him. Reaching the farthest edge of the eastern trail, Kouga inhales the air around him, picking up the demon’s scent farther ahead and moving towards the forest. Kouga growls annoyed to be chasing after the young pup when the wolf has his own tasks to attend to this morning.

There’s a bright glow from the wolf’s legs as Kouga squats low to the ground, gathering his strength. With barely a grunt Kouga’s leg muscles contract, a thick vein pulses as the wolf propels himself powerfully away from the snow covered ground. Landing with a mighty thump near the paths end it causes a spray of snow to erupt around him taking Hozo completely by surprise.

The young wolf trips several times over his own feet before landing with an ungraceful plop in the deep snow.

“Lord K…Kouga!” the younger youkai blinks in surprise, his very bright red hair half covered by a spray of white. The wolf lord can’t help but smirk as he offers the omega a hand, easing the young wolf to his feet.

“Thanks” Hozo grins, giving himself a quick dog-like shake as little fluffs of snow fall to the ground. The youkai’s not entirely sure how to take the wolf lord before him who seems unnaturally and unusually calm especially given what had occurred the night before. Hozo had of course heard the painful sobs of their sister Kagome, as the rest of the pack had, but it’s not the omega’s place to reprimand a clan leader regarding his woman. That would surely get the wolf’s throat ripped out!

Kouga watches the omega carefully, registering the array of emotions that flush through the wolf’s scent. Kouga flicks his tail in a friendly greeting that puts the lesser wolf at ease. At least this demon knows how to keep his opinions to himself, Kouga observes thinking on the obstinate Rosario.

“I need you to do something for me” Kouga states.

Hozo smiles nervously “Of course, anything.”

Kouga tells the youkai of his request, eliciting an arched eyebrow from the younger wolf that then breaks into a wide grin as understanding dawns upon the red head.

“I will go at once!” more than happy to fulfill the request.

“Good.” Kouga smiles, “Rosario will be waiting for you.” The alpha wolf grips the young omega by the shoulder, giving it a squeeze, making the young red-head grin ear to ear at the friendly gesture.

Turning, Kouga steps into his whirlwind eager to move onto the next phase of his plan, pausing midflight when the wolf hears Hozo call out in the distance behind him.

“But, where are you going brother!?” shouting to be heard over the distance.

Kouga laughs over his shoulder, “I’m going fishing!”

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

“But where are we going Rosario?” Kagome asks again following the she-wolf beside her who can’t seem to hide the knowing grin spreading on the youkai’s face. The she-wolf had come calling on Kagome earlier with large bundles of thick furs in her arms and a mischievous glint in her eye. The usually talkative she-wolf had been stubbornly evasive ever since on where exactly they were going.

“Somewhere I think you’ll enjoy” Rosario smiles back at the priestess who follows her steps carefully down the path and towards the back of the base of the mountains. Kagome has yet to visit this part of the den and is more than a little curious as to where her new friend is leading her.

Fiddling with her hands in a familiar nervous gesture, the miko flushes with embarrassment as the only question that has been plaguing Kagome since the she-wolf had come to call on her pounds madly at the forefront of the miko’s mind.

“Umm.. so, do… do you know where Kouga is off to this morning?”

Rosario glances at the miko from the corner of her eye, the wolf’s knowing smile quirking up at the edges.

“I believe Lord Kouga is busy this morning with some very important errands. He asked me to accompany you to our destination.”

“He did?” surprise swims across Kagome’s face. Is it possible that the wolf had forgiven her? After Kouga had spilled his heart to her and she had rejected and broken him, the youkai had left her in a daze of confusing emotions, the priestess panicking, wondering if she would ever see the wolf again. It was when one of the northern wolves had come to retrieve Kagome from the forest and bring her back to the den that the miko had felt the first true pangs of fear rampaging inside her heart. For Kouga not to have come himself spoke volumes of the anger and hurt the wolf was feeling and it terrified Kagome to her core thinking that just maybe she had pushed the youkai too far. The thought of losing the wolf forever had created a massive pit in the miko’s chest, one she had feared drowning in.

Oh the havoc in her heart the wolf’s long absence had wrought that evening as the miko thought on all that Kouga had said to her, all that Kagome wished she had said. The priestess flinches at the memory, remembering vividly the pain that had run rampant in the wolf’s storming eyes and found volume in his voice as Kouga had yelled at her. Yelled at her! The incensed demon’s words poignant and powerful had smashed down the barriers around the miko’s heart, Kouga’s words, his hurt, digging its way into Kagome’s soul, terrifying her beyond reason that she would never have the chance to tell the wolf just how much his words had affected her.

Without realizing it, Kouga had echoed the miko’s deepest thoughts, flashing the blatant truths the young woman is struggling so hard to face as though the wolf were reading her like a book. How? How had Kagome gone so long without understanding the depth of what the dark haired youkai truly meant to her?

Galaxies had shifted and awoken inside her, Kouga’s declaration acting as a spell that had shattered any remaining illusions, breaking down the last of the walls that clung stubbornly to Kagome’s heart. Drowning in a sea of sorrow, it was then that Kouga had come, waking the miko from a nightmare of dark storming oceans that had been threatening to drown her. The wolf’s soft voice, his gentle caress reaching out to her like a lifebuoy cast amidst a turbulent sea.

“We’re here.” Not conscious of her steps, Kagome bumps into the she wolf with an ‘ompf.’ Rosario laughs, pausing along the path to take a turn around some large boulders.

“Sorry” Kagome grins, more than a little distracted by her thoughts. It’s when they move past a section of rock face that is practically free of snow that surprises the miko. Continuing down the small hidden path, Kagome gasps, greeted by the most incredible and uplifting sight the priestess has ever seen, the lower embankment of the mountain covered in hot steaming pools!

Kagome’s eyes widen in utter amazement, unable to hold back the sheer joy radiating in her face.

“Where are we?” the idea of soaking in a hot bath eliciting a joyful chorus from every chilled cell in the miko’s body. It’s exactly what Kagome needs!

“Our dens are nestled at the foot of a dormant volcano.” Rosario smiles proudly, “these are the hot springs at the base of them. Do you like?” The she-wolf pushes back dark bangs already heavy with moisture.

“Oh Rosario, yes! Thank you so much for bringing me here it’s exactly what I needed!!” Kagome squeals, bouncing on her toes in her excitement, the miko’s mood immediately improving at the welcoming sight before her.

Rosario laughs, happy to see the great improvement in her sister’s mood.

“Well, it was Lord Kouga’s idea” the she-wolf smiles, enjoying the look of surprise that flashes across the miko’s face.

“It was?” tears brim at the corners of Kagome’s eyes at the wolf’s thoughtfulness. Is it possible? Maybe Kouga didn’t hate her after all.

“Of course.” Rosario smiles gently, the she-wolf’s opinion of the wolf lord slowly improving. A sudden rustling of leaves and a snapping of twigs causes Rosario and Kagome to turn their heads, eyes focused in the direction of the noise.

“Sisters!” A grinning Hozo breaks through the brush, waving happily to the two females as the red-headed youkai hurries towards them.

“Umm” Kagome starts to feel a little nervous, the wolf isn’t going to bathe with them, is he?

Picking up on Kagome’s anxious scent, Rosario quickly soothes the miko’s unspoken fears.

“Do not worry sister, Hozo is bringing us something from Kouga.” As the youkai nears, Kagome can see something held protectively in Hozo’s hands.

Ok Kagome’s curiosity is definitely piqued, “What is it?”

“Greetings sisters!” Hozo grins widely as the wolf approaches the two females.

Kagome smiles a little nervously at the new comer, “Uh, Hi Hozo.”

Hozo’s beaming grin never falters, “A gift from Lord Kouga for your morning soak” the youkai hands a small package wrapped in a thin leather cloth over to Kagome with a little flourish.

“Just dug ‘em up this morning” the wolf grins proudly as Kagome takes the offered bundle.

Kagome’s heart skips as the priestess begins to unfold the little package, her mind racing with a million possibilities. Carefully pulling back the layers, the miko’s heart flutters as a single tear breaks free of her control rolling down her cheek. When Kagome had first traveled to the feudal era the priestess had had no idea what the strange looking roots were used for until Sango had shown her how easily they lathered when wet. Now Kagome could tell the little miracle by sight and smell, the Feudal era’s version of soap root!

“Oh Hozo” Kagome’s voice is raw with suppressed emotions, “Thank you so much. This will definitely make our soak more enjoyable” fighting back tears.

Sensing the miko’s shifting moods and ill prepared for tears, Hozo quickly steps back, an embarrassed grin on the wolf youkai’s face.

“Not at all sister, Lord Kouga very much wanted you to have this.” Giving a sheepish grin, the nervous omega bows before turning and moving out of the clearing to give the women their privacy. “Oh, and don’t worry sisters” Hozo calls back, waving at them from a distance, “I will ensure that no one disturbs you” the wolf waves happily again before disappearing into the brush.

Kagome stands, soap root in hand with her mind racing over all the new developments of the morning. Kouga had done this for her, had known the miko’s desires before even she had known them. The priestess closes her fist around the little bundle, trying to keep from shaking, how does he do that? The wolf isn’t even here and still he can affect her so.

Rosario stands close by watching her new friend, observing the emotions that play across the miko’s face. All remaining traces of the she-wolf’s anger towards the young Lord vanishes in the wake of the priestesses happiness.

“Come on sister” the she-wolf nudges Kagome from her thoughts, setting down the fur pelts for drying on a nearby boulder.

“Men can be most trying and difficult at times but every now and then they know just the right thing to do” Rosario grins quickly stepping out of her fur coverings. Kagome nods mutely, not trusting her voice as the she follows suit, quickly removing her furs she lays them near the drying cloaks.

“Now let us enjoy this rare reprieve of good sense shall we?” Rosario laughs, the tall lean form of the she-wolf steps slowly into the hot, soothing springs.

Kagome’s replying laugh is genuine and heartfelt, her soul lightening considerably as the miko slips into the deep, soothing waters. An appreciative moan escapes her lips, feeling truly warm for the first time in days!

As Kagome’s body relaxes and her muscles begin to unwind, the miko’s thoughts turn to a particular wolf demon that always seems to have her needs and desires at the forefront of his mind, the image of the wolf’s stormy eyes and confident grin stirs a familiar tingling in the miko’s belly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hot Springs

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Oh Rosario” Kagome sinks deeper into the warm waters, only her chin juts out. The miko had been trying to explain her situation to the she-wolf but the more the priestess spoke of the wolf and the dog, the more confused she became until Kagome’s head started to throb and all she wanted to do was scream!

“I just don’t know anymore” the miko blows an exasperated sigh.

Rosario smiles, enjoying the mortal’s company and completely enthralled by the lover’s triangle that is slowly starting to emerge as Kagome speaks of adventures with a certain silver-haired hanyou and a determined wolf prince that refuses to take no for an answer.

“What’s to know?” The she-wolf grins knowingly to the innocent woman before her. It’s clear the miko is still quite young in the ways of love, only just starting to understand the differences between puppy love – which seems to be what she shares with the hanyou especially given the one-sided nature of the relationship, versus a more mature love that the miko is only starting to understand with the help of the wolf.

Kagome sighs, reaching for the soap root again and lathering it in her hands, her thoughts straying to a certain blue-eyed wolf as the foamy bubbles spring to the surface. Kouga’s declarations last night had shaken the miko, had ripped open every painful wish, hope and dream the young priestess had ever carried for love. The wolf had lain bare his soul and in doing so had shone a light on Kagome’s, illuminating something the miko could scarcely believe, something that had been sitting inside her, half a dream, waiting to be discovered.

“It’s just, I’m just not sure what to think anymore” Kagome massages the soapy suds through her thick hair. “I wish Sango were here” she sighs, Sango always seemed to know how to help her sort out her feelings and figure out which step to take next. The miko’s heart and mind still reeling with all the thoughts and feelings that Kouga’s confessions have wrought, she feels so charged, so electrified in the wolf’s company, what could it mean?

“Sango?” Rosario asks, taking the offered soap root from the priestess and lathering it in her hands.

“Ah, she’s a friend of mine,” Kagome grins, not really sure if she should mention the demon slayer part, “I think you’d like her” the miko smiles, deciding to tell the she-wolf later.

Rosario nods, if this Sango is anything like Kagome, the youkai is sure she will like her as well. “Tell me sister, what part is it that you are confused about?”

The she-wolf had been able to quickly put the pieces together the more Kagome spoke of an undead priestess that was the hanyou’s former lover and the struggles that had existed between herself and the half-youkai ever since. Rosario can’t help but feel a pang of compassion for the miko that struggles to make sense of her warring emotions, the she-wolf understanding only too well that no one can TELL you the answers, even if someone else can see the truth so clearly it blazes like the noonday Sun!

No, love has its own set of lenses and only the priestess can walk herself to the realization that Rosario can see swimming along the surface of the miko’s emotions, the young woman’s battling thoughts slowly fitting all the pieces of her life together.

Kagome dunks her head back and under the warm water letting it soothingly seep through her hair and rinsing the suds out, “They’re just so different sometimes, like polar opposites.”

The miko moves to float a little on her back continuing to follow her train of thought, reflecting not for the first time on the two youkai that have been vying for her heart.

“Kouga would always find me on the most unexpected days, whirling in and asking about my day, telling me how pretty I looked or bringing me gifts,” Kagome’s cheeks heat painfully.

“And you did not like this attention?” Rosario asks curiously secretly surprised that the wolf prince has been courting the priestess for so long without much success. But it’s becoming very clear from the miko’s many stories that that is mostly due to this hanyou, InuYasha, who seemed to constantly come between the pair. Most likely the half-demon had been able to scent Kagome’s attraction every time the wolf came to call and sought to disrupt whatever that might turn into if only given the chance. The dog’s anger and aggression would naturally set off the wolf and shift the scent dynamics between the couple seeking to possibly connect to one another.

“Well” Kagome blushes fiercely, “of course I liked the attention” and it didn’t hurt that it usually sent InuYasha into a jealous frenzy the miko thinks.

Rosario practically reads Kagome’s mind, grinning “I’m sure InuYasha did not like that.”

Kagome laughs sarcastically, “That’s putting it lightly” moving to sit on her backside, she sinks into the water. “Anytime they come into contact with each other all they do is fight and argue” the miko sighs.

Rosario is not surprised in the least.

“In the beginning I was a little flattered” Kagome confesses, “I kept hoping that it would make InuYasha realize he didn’t want to lose me” a cynical laugh escapes her “but in the end, when nothing ever changed, it started to feel like InuYasha was only reacting out of some need to protect what he thought of as ‘his’”, the priestess blushes at the implied implication.

“Fighting to keep others away, yet never doing anything himself.” The realization shakes Kagome to her core, so much of the miko’s strained and struggling emotions over the last year suddenly becoming clear. Understanding just how deep her suffering has been.

“The things is” Kagome blushes heatedly, locking eyes with the she-wolf, “I know I’ve always…” the miko skims a finger across the water to distract from her blushing cheeks, “…been attracted to Kouga” Rosario grins at the miko, finally the priestess is starting to pull away the layers of her lenses, the world slowly coming into focus.

“I think that’s partly why InuYasha would always get so mad whenever Kouga came around.” Kagome reflects, realizing she had always unknowingly shown different affection and attention towards the wolf which in turn enraged the hanyou, but it was hard not to respond to Kouga, the wolf made it so easy.

“This… attraction,” Rosario asks a wide smile on her face, “is because you believe you have feelings for Kouga?” The priestess is so close, the she-wolf can sense it, wishing she can douse her new sister with the truth the youkai can already see blazing in the depths of the miko’s eyes, a light that simply does not exist when the priestess speaks of the hanyou despite how adamantly she had spoken of her affection for him.

Kagome knows she has to be honest with herself if she is ever going to understand the warring emotions going on inside her.

“I’ve always known I’ve had some kind of feelings for Kouga” after four years of someone telling you that they loved you and doing loving things for you, it was hardly to be unexpected, but it was more than that. It had always been more than that.

From the moment Kouga had first kidnapped the miko and declared his love for her, shouting it from the mountaintop for all to hear, something had stirred in Kagome’s heart. A yearning, a desire, a need the priestess had never known she craved, something that had followed her into her dreams ever since. For as often as the time-travelling miko dreamt of snow-white hair and golden orbs, she had also dreamed of ebony hair and eyes that flashed like the sea.

Rosario grins, scenting the array of emotions that play off the priestess as thoughts of the wolf whirl in the miko’s mind and take seed in her heart.

“And your feelings for InuYasha?” The she-wolf doesn’t miss the drastic shift in scents as the Kagome’s eyes flash with the new thoughts bombarding her at the mention of the hanyou’s name.

“Well I told you about Kikyo” Kagome’s face heats as Rosario nods to her. “Until she came along I thought I was really happy with InuYasha. Yes ok sure, he was really rough around the edges but he has a really good heart” the miko smiles at the she-wolf, thankful that the youkai is being the sounding board she needs right now.

“It sounds like InuYasha does much to help others and asks for little in return,” despite the often boyish and immature nature of the half-dog it is clear to Rosario through the stories that Kagome shared that the hanyou was loyal and a good person.

“He seems very noble to me, much like a wolf.” Rosario smiles reassuringly at the priestess.

“Yes! Exactly!” Kagome claps her hands, grateful for the she-wolf’s understanding. “He is, and even though I would never quite say that to him,” the miko giggles at the thought of InuYasha being compared to a wolf, “I totally agree!”

Smiling Kagome thinks back on all the years of adventuring they’d done together. All the times InuYasha had saved her, the times they’d saved each other. Tears brim in the miko’s eyes, suddenly turning stormy.

“But lately…” the priestess hic-cups, thinking on how sad she’s been feeling, where her thoughts have been taking her, reflecting mournfully on the changes and passage of time; Graduating high school, working, going to clubs, starting University or even not starting University, falling in love, falling out of love, moving out, having sex, not having sex… and here Kagome was all these years later, still practically un-kissed – that one with Hojo had been a mistake, still sitting in the same place when she had first begun on her journey in the feudal era so many years ago.

Kagome sighs, thinking on all the lost moments and opportunities between herself and the hanyou, realizing that in giving her heart to the half-demon, he had never given his in return.

“When I was younger” Kagome shakes her head. “It didn’t seem so bad. I was happy to stay with InuYasha even though he made it clear that he never wanted a relationship with me” the miko smiles weakly, tears glistening in her eyes.

“But every time he got jealous, it made me hope that maybe one day, maybe someday he might change his mind.” Rosario’s heart aches for the sorrow the she-wolf can feel radiating from the priestess, understanding only too well what the miko is trying to say.

“But he never did” Kagome laughs, wiping at a tear that finally breaks free with the back of her hand. “And I guess over time it started to bother me more and more. Especially this last year or so” the miko sniffs, wiping at a tear with the back of her hand. “Now that’s school is over and I’m thinking about University” noticing the she-wolf’s confused gaze Kagome waves a hand dismissively before her, “I mean Miko training” she grins, relieved when Rosario nods her understanding.

“I’m noticing I think about it more and more” Kagome’s gaze sweeps across the wintry landscape, smoke tendrils of heat rising up from the warm waters, “about what makes me happy, you know? About what I want for myself and my future. I think about what I want to feel like when I wake up in the morning” Kagome smiles, holding back her unshed tears.

“That is good sister” the she-wolf beams, knowing the priestess is grateful for her support just by listening, it is clear all of this has been weighing on the young woman’s heart for some time.

“I believe there are moments in our lives” Rosario begins, “events that happen to us that lead us to a crossing of roads, these roads are different paths that will ultimately lead us in different directions in our lives. I believe that you are at such a crossing in your life.” The she-wolf understands that no one else can make the choice for the miko, not even Kouga.

“In the end I believe” the youkai smiles gently, “you must follow your heart and do what makes you happy,” Rosario points a finger in Kagome’s direction for emphasis, “do what is right for, you.”

Kagome nods gratefully, the she-wolf’s words striking fiery chords of truth in the miko’s heart. The priestess takes a deep breath.

“I know my feelings have been changing for InuYasha for some time now” her tears abating as Kagome forces herself to look at what she’s been hiding from for so long.

“I guess I just got so used to how things were with InuYasha that I thought that’s how my life was supposed to be” the miko sniffs, refusing to let fall her tears.

“But whenever Kouga would come around” a smile tugs at Kagome’s lips, “I don’t know, something inside me would just light up, my stomach would flutter.” The miko moves her hands under the water, feeling the fluttering explode inside her stomach again the moment she recalls it, it sends a warm wooshing feeling rushing through her body.

Kagome’s cheeks redden as she looks at the she-wolf, “and every time I’d find myself more eager to see him the next time he came calling” she laughs nervously.

“I guess I just thought I needed a break from InuYasha’s complaining that we hadn’t found more jewel shards” the miko grins, feeling a little embarrassed at having shared so much.

Rosario nods her understanding leaning back to rinse the soapy suds from her hair, “It gets stronger then, every time you see Kouga?” the she-wolf asks knowingly, “this feeling?”

“Yes” Kagome blushes. Somehow feeling liberated in her confession. The miko can’t help but laugh at herself, she’s a single adult woman after all, why should she feel so embarrassed? Kagome’s cheeks redden as she turns to the youkai.

“I have to admit that lately, whenever Kouga would come around, I’d find myself…” Kagome’s face heats as the miko looks shyly away.

Rosario’s grin spreads ear to ear. Now we are getting to the good stuff. “You’d find yourself…?” encouraging the miko to finish her thought.

“Well…” Kagome splashes the hot water before her with her hands nervously, her words sticking in her mouth, why is this so hard? The miko’s cheeks beat red!

“I didn’t realize it at first…” Kagome fights back the embarrassment she can feel at her coming confession, “but it was after this one encounter I’d had with Kouga that I really started to notice it.”

Rosario’s eyebrows raise a notch, the shifting scent of the miko’s arousal all but screaming at the she-wolf. Grinning to herself the youkai slides under the water, immersing herself so deep only the wolf’s wide expressive eyes are peeking out, waiting eagerly for the priestess to continue.

“It wasn’t that he did any one thing in particular, I don’t think” Kagome reflects, “but rather how I felt after Kouga left and how the rest of my day felt because of it” thinking back on a mild afternoon about four or five months ago.

“InuYasha and Miroku were out helping at a nearby village while Sango and I stayed behind. I remember because that was the day that Yuka told me she had slept with her boyfriend for the first time” a blush heats Kagome’s cheeks. It was also the day that Kagome was officially the last of her friends to do anything intimate, at all, with anyone.

“I don’t know how to explain it Rosario, but in that moment I felt so disconnected from my life, like I wasn’t even me or that I even had a life! All I had become was a jewel detector” the miko’s voice saddens at the thought.

“Battling monsters, falling behind in school and watching InuYasha sneak off with Kikyo when he thought I wasn’t looking” Kagome’s fury at the last bubbles momentarily to the surface.

“But after a while, you know, I think I just stopped caring” amazed at how detached the miko had become from her own feelings simply to stay at the hanyou’s side. “I just sort of accepted it as another part of my ‘reality’” Kagome gesture’s the air, making quote signs with her fingers that earns the priestess an unusual look from the wolf demon totally submerged in the waters across from her.

“That day I was out walking by myself,” A small smiles touches the miko’s lips as her thoughts turn in another direction, “I was feeling sad and miserable and wishing that Kouga would come by and see me because he always seemed to cheer me up.”

Kagome grins at the she-wolf whose eyes stare intently at her, “It’s strange, but I had barely finished my thought when I felt Kouga’s jewel shards coming towards me” the miko’s eyes mist over as she recalls the encounter of that day….

                                                                       ***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back***

Kagome’s uniform flutters as the whirlwind appears before her, forcing the priestess to hold down her skirt and hair with her hands from the buffeting winds as Kouga steps out of his wind tunnel, the wolf’s dark raven hair flying, blue eyes flashing and a wide lupine grin stretches across the youkai’s face, his broad armored chest puffs out just a little bit.

“Hey Kagome” Kouga’s deep baritone sets the miko’s heart skipping. Automatically the wolf reaches out for her hand, lifting a small ivory palm before him the youkai presses something against it, there’s a bright flash but the wolf’s large rough hand quickly covers hers, his clawed fingers curling carefully around the miko’s smaller ones.

“How are you?” Kouga’s bright blue eyes flash like sapphires at her, burning her.

Kagome’s insides squeal at the intensity of the wolf’s gaze, her heart hammering so loudly she can hear it in her ears. What is it about that look in Kouga’s eye that makes her feel like she should be running for a cold shower?

Kouga is just stopping by to show the woman who constantly claimed his thoughts the little gift he had brought her, but he ignores it for the moment, feeling it between their pressed palms. The wolf can tell by the shadows in Kagome’s eyes that her heart is heavy. The youkai knows she’s happy to see him, the miko’s scent long ago claiming her attraction towards him, it’s what keeps Kouga coming back time and time again to InuYasha’s great and irrelevant displeasure.

Kagome smiles weakly at the wolf that has been occupying her mind as of late, wondering how he always manages to be at her side before she even knows she needs him?

“Fine” the miko utters, her voice empty, aching.

The wolf knows it’s a lie. Knows most likely the stupid worthless mutt has something to do with it too. Kouga fights back the rising growl at the thought of the dog, grateful that for once the mutts scent is nowhere near the village.

“Come on Kagome” the wolf grins, lifting his hand to the miko’s cheek his thumb strokes lovingly against it, wiping gently away at a stray tear that breaks free, spilling down her ivory cheek.

“You’re far too beautiful to be walking around with that sad look on your face, you know that right?” pleased when he sees the corners of her mouth start to turn up.

“Besides” the wolf preens his tail twitching excitedly behind him, a sight that makes Kagome giggle some of her stress floating away with the sound. Kouga grins when he hears her, twitching his tail again, loving the way the miko laughs, her eyes filling with light as she looks at the wolf, now that’s better.

“You’ll brighten up when you see what I’ve brought you Kagome” Kouga’s free hand lightly squeezes her chin, “It’s truly one of a kind” he grins.

“Oh?” Kagome smiles genuinely intrigued, enjoying the buzzing of energy that fills her when the wolf touches her face. How does he do that? Layer by layer she can feel her melancholy mood lifting away as the wolf grins proudly at her, his soft tone and loving gaze spreading warmth throughout the miko’s belly.

Kouga registers the change in Kagome’s mood and scent, his effect on the priestess confirming to the wolf what he’s known all along.

“One of a kind,” the wolf’s voice softens just the tiniest bit as he stares adoringly into his woman’s eyes, “Like you Kagome.” He loves the way her cheeks change color like that.

Smiling Kouga releases her hand revealing Kagome’s open palm and an incredibly beautiful white and blue stone that flashes dazzling rainbow colors under the bright high sun.

Kagome gasps at the kaleidoscope of colors firing off the smooth natural cut stone. Holding it up between her fingers the miko looks at it through the bright light of the sun, mesmerized by the incredible varieties of blues and purples and multi-rainbows she can see flashing throughout.

“A moonstone!” Kagome whispers awed by its color and clarity.

Kouga turns a surprised gaze on her, his strange miko never ceasing to amaze him.

“Ya, how did you know that Kagome?” Moonstones are by no means easy to come by and this one in particular had cost the wolf quite some time and effort to acquire, though Kouga would never tell her that of course.

“Oh well I’ve seen them in books” Kagome smiles nervously, not knowing how to even begin a conversation with the youkai about shopping malls and eBay in her era. Looking over the stone in her hand, slightly oval shaped and utterly smooth, it fits nicely in Kagome’s palm shimmering with colors. It really is stunning and the wolf had said it had made him think of her, stirring the miko’s heart.

“It’s beautiful Kouga” the priestess smiles, handing it back to him, but the wolf shakes his head, pushing the hand holding the stone back towards her.

“No you keep it Kagome” Kouga grins, pleased immensely with how much she admires it, turning and looking at it from every angle. The miko would never put it down and the wolf knows it’d been the perfect gift, every time she held it, she would think of him.

“Kouga I…I can’t…” but the wolf stops her by raising the palm of Kagome’s other hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss into the center of her palm, pleased when the miko’s breath hitches, becoming shallow and rapid.

Turning her hand over Kouga nuzzles the top of her fingers with his nose, skimming his lips across her knuckles that send little electrical bolts shooting through Kagome’s body. The wolf’s eyes look up at hers, grinning he presses another soft kiss to the top of her dainty fingers, Kouga’s gentle caresses makes Kagome’s mind feel hazy and hot, so hot, when did it get so hot out here?

The wolf’s husky voice claws its way somewhere deep inside Kagome’s belly.

“Keep it and think of me” Kouga rumbles, his eyes flashing amused, clearly broking no opposition.

Kagome nods. Breathless.

Kouga watches Kagome intently, knowing he should leave, but the wolf can feel something, something warring and shifting inside the priestess but he can’t put his finger to it. The demon sighs. The wolf can only do so much. Make his feelings known in so many ways.

The wolf knows he affects her, Kouga would have to be deaf and blind not to hear Kagome’s rapid breathing, her pounding heart or the shifting array of her scent as he stands so close to her there’s no room for space between them. But the wolf can wait. Wolves are very patient when they need to be.

“If you ever need me Kagome” Kouga’s tone softens, his face turning thoughtful and sincere. “I’m always here for you.” Lovingly the wolf strokes the side of her face, noting with pleasure the gulp of air she takes to steady her racing heart.

Kagome smiles, swallowing, speechless.

Reluctantly Kouga releases her hands, sensing the miko’s disappointment as he steps back and it’s enough to soothe the wolf’s tortured heart that he has to leave her, again! But Kagome’s smiling now, her eyes bright and full of life, her hands clasping the stone the wolf’s given her tightly to her chest, his inner beast howls and rumbles in approval.

Kouga grins, “Later beautiful” winking at her before stepping into his whirlwinds and disappearing from sight.

                                                                       END ***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back*** END

Rosario stares with jaw unhinged at Kagome’s story having practically leapt out of the waters the she-wolf was so enraptured by it! Amazed that it has taken the wolf and the miko so long to come together, their chemistry for each other undeniable in any encounter they seem to share. And it’s clear to the she-wolf that the miko has no understanding of the role moonstone plays in wolf-youkai culture, deciding to leave that particular bit alone for the moment, Rosario instead brings Kagome’s attention back to their earlier conversation.

“It was after this meeting with Kouga that… something started to happen?” the youkai grins, suspecting.

Kagome blushes, well, she'd come this far, why not go a little farther?

"That's when I started dreaming about him… well, more often I mean" Kagome swims across to the she-wolf, feeling the need to practically whisper what she wants to say next. Rosario watches her eagerly.

"And well…" Kagome's face turns a tomato red the she-wolf has yet to see on the blushing cheeks of the priestess. The miko’s eyes beg the she-wolf not to make her say it, frustrated when the youkai just grins at her. Kagome takes a deep breath.

"I've been having… erotic dreams.. about him" Kagome blushes, her hands covering her face, embarrassed yet relived, having never shared that secret with anyone, not even Sango. The miko had been having dreams of Kouga on and off for years but these dreams of late have been…different.

“And I mean, really erotic” Kagome’s face heats at the memory.

Rosario grins at the innocent miko, amazed that it's taken her so long to understand the truth of her own feelings.

"That is nothing to feel embarrassed about" the she-wolf smiles reassuringly, "it's natural when you have feelings for someone" remembering only too fondly her own wolfish dreams.

"I guess" Kagome sits back, feeling more relaxed. It's true that Kouga hadn't been the first erotic dreams the miko had ever had, for a while she'd been obsessed with one of the actors from Prison Break and Kagome had spent many a morning in a loooong cold shower. But the dreams with Kouga had been... rather intense, her blood heating at the recollection.

“And now all this with Kouga, being here," Kagome waves her arms in the air around her, "I'm just feeling so many different things." Turning to the she-wolf the priestess wishes dearly for Sango's sage advice.

"I don’t want to make any more mistakes in my life, I feel sometimes like that’s all I do.” Kagome sighs, remembering very clearly how she’d accidentally broken the sacred jewel in the first place, “and I'm just not sure what to make of any of it" the miko exhales, she’s starting to give herself a headache.

Rosario laughs. “You are over-thinking it that is your problem sister.” The she-wolf considers something.

“It is clear you have much history with both of them but forget for a moment what your head is telling you and do what a wolf would do” the youkai smiles, raising a slender clawed hand to the miko’s chest she lays it gently against Kagome’s breastbone.

“What is your body telling you?” the wolf’s eyes bore into the miko’s, “What is your heart telling you?”

“My heart? My body?” Kagome’s focus falls directly to where Rosario’s soft hand is pressing, she can feel the rhythm of her heart beating against her rib-cage. It’s true the miko feels very strong, very different reactions towards the two youkai in her life but she’s never really thought much about it.

Rosario nods, “Take a deep breath” slowly pulling her hand away, “try it” the she-wolf smiles encouragingly.

Kagome shrugs. What does she have to lose? Closing her eyes the miko pushes the million thoughts rampaging in her mind to the background. Taking a deep breath she continues to clear her mind, breathing slowly in and out, allowing her mind to quiet.

Almost immediately InuYasha’s white hair comes into focus and Kagome’s heart stutters, warming and glowing even as it clenches slightly, filling with worry and anxiety. Focusing on the hanyou, the miko’s breaths become quick and short, the warm sensation moves around her heart just as the outside edges start to squeeze slightly, a little uncomfortable but not painful. Strange, Kagome had never noticed that feeling before.

Shaking her head, Kagome attempts to clear her mind again, a little unnerved by what she’s just observed in her own body. Taking another deep breath she relaxes, filling her lungs with air and releasing it slowly through her nose the priestess allows her anxiety to melt away into the warm waters. Breathing deeply, in and out, azure orbs begin to flash through the miko’s mind causing an immediate warming and swelling in her chest, like everything is opening, growing larger and it feels good…really good.

The miko sighs contently, imagining a dark raven ponytail and a wolfish grin sends a tingle swirling in her belly, her breaths become deep and expansive, surprising her when Kagome feels like the sun is sitting inside her chest pouring warmth into every part of her body.

Taking another deep breath the memory of a wolfish rumble washes through the miko’s body releasing waves of light… wait, she IS the sun!

Kagome’s eyes snap open. “Woa.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Catch of the Day

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga tries hard not to think about anything except the array of fish roasting over the fire, its aromatic smells slowly wafting into the air and permeating the den. The wolf had spent all morning in the cold frozen lakes busting holes through the thick ice to catch his quick and elusive prey. Thankfully no one had been around to see the youkai take a few embarrassing dunks in the frigid waters. With the wolf’s large haul of trout, catfish and pike, Kagome’s favorites, slung over his shoulders, Kouga had made his way back to the den and straight to the cooking fires.

There seemed to be an unspoken command among the pack not to interrupt the young wolf prince at his task as normally the cooking would have been seen to by the females or some of the lesser males, but this was something that Kouga had needed to do with his own hands. True to their instinctive natures the other wolves had understood. Kouga was a mate in trouble and desperately trying to dig himself out.

Oblivious to their glances and smirks, Kouga keeps a watchful vigil over his catch, keeping the fish at just the right distance from the fire so their flesh doesn’t burn and a low growl at the ready in the wolf’s throat should any one venture too close. This reaction of course only seems to amuse the wolves more as they begin to dart too close to Kouga’s space, making a kind of game of it, yipping barks of laughter as the wolf lord growls and chases them off, totally unaware of their purposeful antics.

Taking a sniff the youkai can smell that the fish are just about ready and for the first time lets his mind wander to the strange and unusual priestess that has turned the once confidents wolf’s world upside down from the moment he’d first met her. The youkai’s every thought, every action, consumed by what SHE would think of him. But would Kagome accept Kouga’s gift, his apology? Is the miko enjoying her soak in the hot springs?

Kouga sighs dejectedly, he knows it won’t be enough but he has to try. Thinking back to their argument and the way he’d left her in the cold still makes the wolf feel hollow and shameful inside. But then Kagome had wanted him near her when she slept hadn’t she? Maybe, just maybe, the miko doesn’t totally hate him. Just maybe she will accept his apology.

“Egads Kouga! What the hell did you do? Empty out the whole lake?” A laughing Toshi stands next to the pensive wolf, swishing his tail good naturedly.

“Aw shawd’up already will ya?” Kouga’s cheeks burn as the wolf pokes a stick into the fire’s ember, pretending to adjust the size of the flames. The wolf doesn’t dare look at the older demon in case his embarrassed nerves can be seen unaware that the youkai’s twitching tail is already giving him away, on display, for everyone to see.

“Kouga, don’t be so nervous” Toshi grins, patting the distraught wolf on the back, “I’m sure sister Kagome will appreciate all the effort you’ve gone to for her this morning.”

“Who says I’m nervous old man” Kouga glares from the corner of his eye, poking the flames more fiercely, his tail twitching spastically behind him.

“My mistake of course” Toshi smirks.

Kouga sits silently for a moment, his mind wandering to Kagome and to the sound of her bell like laughter, a sudden fear grips the wolf that nothing would ever be enough.

“Do you think she will?” His words are spoken so softly that if it weren’t for Toshi’s demonic hearing he would have missed it.

“Well, here she comes now. Perhaps you can ask her yourself.” The older wolf’s eyes twinkle as Kouga leaps up from the fire, so distracted in his thoughts he hadn’t sensed the sweet, clean lavender smell of Kagome as she entered the den with Rosario at her side. Laughing and speaking quietly with the she-wolf, Kagome’s ivory cheeks are stained with a soft blush making the wolf wonder what the two might be talking about.

The young priestess steps into the den still blushing over the she-wolf’s comments about the intricacies of wolf-youkai mating. After Kagome’s breathing exercises in the pool and talking a little more with Rosario, the miko finds herself feeling lighter and happier than she has felt in a long time. Somehow in the turmoil and aftermath of her argument with Kouga she has found a peace she hardly recognizes inside herself.

When the smells from the cooking fires reach over to Kagome it triggers the priestess to breathe deeply. “Oh my, that smells amazing! Where is that coming from?”

Turning in the direction her nose commands the miko locks eyes with blazing azure orbs and red stained cheeks. Kagome’s heart lodges instantly in her throat as she watches the uncertain youkai kick nervously at an unseen rock. The sight of the wolf standing so sheepishly before a cooking fire laden with such an obscene amount of fish make’s the miko’s heart swell with so much love she can feel the Sun ready to burst from her chest! Never has Kagome seen the proud wolf so unsure of himself, so exposed.. so vulnerable.

The miko’s voice is a hoarse whisper, rapt with emotions, “Kouga” her heart skipping beats.

“Kagome” The wolf is surprised at how raspy his voice sounds, momentarily looking away to fight the burning in his face and ears. The silence in the den as the two would-be-lovers meet for the first time is deafening as all eyes focus on them.

A shove at the wolf’s back from Toshi causes Kouga to come back to his senses, quickly taking the last remaining steps towards the still smiling priestess. The youkai’s heart thumps wildly in his chest, his palms sweating, Kouga can hardly believe the reaction he’s having. A full out fight with Naraku would be far less stressful compared to the anxiety that is hammering in the wolf’s chest at this exact moment. Barely able to hold the miko’s gaze, Kouga’s hands hang limply at his sides, his tail tucked so close to his legs it begins to curve slightly around one of them.

“Did… did you enjoy your bath?” the wolf asks cautiously at a loss for words, wondering only fleetingly why that feeling couldn’t have overtaken him last night before he had unleashed his heartache and fury on the innocent girl before him.

Kagome smiles sweetly up at the nervous wolf, her hands curl to fists under her chin as she nods, finally finding her voice.

“Yes, thank you.” What else can she say? How do they move past this awkward moment and get back to the way they used to be?

“Are… are you hungry Kagome?” Kouga nods his head in the direction of the cooking fires behind him, “I caught some fish for you” the wolf glances quickly down at his feet, feeling his cheeks burning anew.

Kagome’s eyes widen as she takes in the sight of what must be half the contents of the lake hanging from various pikes and poles strewn carefully over the hot flames.

“You, you made me breakfast?” the miko’s eyes begin to water, her wide smile touching her ears.

Kouga starts to panic as the smell of fresh salted tears hits his nose. ‘ _Way to go you stupid wolf, you’re making her cry again,_ ’ but before the youkai can berate himself further for whatever mistake he’s made, he’s surprised by Kagome’s weight crashing into his chest, her arms wrapping around him with all the force the miko can muster, silent tears streaming down her face.

After a shocked pause, Kouga’s arms wrap quickly around Kagome’s delicate form, loving the feel of her soft white furs in his arms the wolf rests his cheek lovingly on top of the miko’s head and her still damp hair. Squeezing his eyes shut Kouga forces back the tears of relief that threaten to fall.

“Kagome” her name falls from the wolf’s lips like an answered prayer, crushing the miko to him, Kouga’s ponytail falls around them, shielding them as they hold each other in an embrace that causes all the wolves in the den to finally break their silence, howling and barking their joy and approval at the reunited pair. Both Kouga and Kagome hear nothing save for the breath and sound of the others heartbeat.

Toshi walks silently past the embracing couple, the clan leader’s eyes and movements letting the others know it’s time to get back to whatever they’re doing and allow the lovers a moment. Privacy is not easy to come by in a den shared by so many and looking without seeing is a crucial part of den life. Reluctantly the wolves go back to their tasks as they mingle about, keeping a respective distance from the couple.

Slowly, Kouga and Kagome release each other, laughing nervously as they look into each other’s eyes, both feeling the impact of words not spoken but definitely felt. Kagome’s stomach gives a sudden rumble and Kouga smirks giving the priestess a quick kiss on the forehead, the wolf’s lips searing the miko’s skin at the innocent touch.

“Hungry?” Kouga grins.

Kagome’s heart flutters at the feel of Kouga’s lips on her forehead, the skin buzzing where his lips touch. The miko nods enthusiastically, not trusting her voice.

“Good” the wolf smiles, steering her towards a spot near the fire where the youkai quickly prepares a plate for her of each kind of fish. Carefully and deftly Kouga’s hands make quick work of deboning and filleting each piece before laying it all neatly on a wooden plate that the wolf hands to her.

“Oh Kouga, my favorite!” the miko claps her hands together joyfully, “This all smells so wonderful, thank you! I’m starving.” In truth Kagome had been too upset to eat anything the wolves had offered her the night before but with the repair of her friendship with Kouga had also come the repair of the miko’s appetite.

Kouga grins, his tail giving a happy wag as he prepares a plate for himself and the two sit together enjoying their meal, speaking easily about the weather, Kagome’s trip to the hot springs and even about the lunar celebrations that would be occurring later that evening. After a while, other wolves begin to join them at the fire as the copious amounts of fish are consumed by the rest of the pack and activities in the den return to normal.

“So, have a good swim Kouga?” Toshi grins as the clan leader takes a seat next to the happy wolf, helping himself to a large portion of trout. Wolves didn’t indulge in fish often, it just wasn’t their go-to meat, but they did enjoy it when it was on hand.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about old man” Kouga gives a snuff with his nose, but the reddening of the wolf’s ears tells the older youkai that he’s guessed correctly.

Kagome notices Kouga’s red ears and reaches up to touch one gently, she giggles causing the wolf’s ears to turn even redder.

“Kouga, I had no idea you could change colors like that” the miko smiles sweetly at him, chewing on a piece of tenderly cooked catfish.

Kouga tries to glare his annoyance at Kagome’s remark but his mood is just so good he can’t even fake it, barking a laugh instead that makes the priestess laugh harder. ‘Gods she’s beautiful’ the wolf thinks, deciding that a happy, laughing Kagome is the kind he likes best. Kouga reaches a hand out to move a pretend strand of hair from her face just to have an excuse to touch her. Kagome beams, leaning into his touch, her belly warming at the tender smile that breaks across the wolf’s face.

Toshi observes that the wolf and the miko are sitting very close together, much closer than when the nervous couple sat together eating yesterday’s boar and the old youkai smiles inwardly. It is clear that Kouga is in love with the young mortal priestess and though the miko is unaware of it herself, it is clear to Toshi that the priestess is very much on her way to falling in love with the young wolf.

“Hi sister Kagome” Hozo appears from somewhere within the den, taking an empty place next to her. The omega flashes a quick glance to Kouga and is reassured by the wolf’s answering nod.

“Hi Hozo, want some fish? I think there’s enough to feed the whole pack” Kagome giggles, gesturing to the still heavy laden rack before the fire, not noticing Kouga’s embarrassed twitch at her side.

The omega’s eyes light up surprised and touched by the sentiment, not accustomed as an omega to having anyone ask about his needs, most certainly not by an Alpha female. “Sure sister, thanks!”

Kagome giggles as she watches the red haired wolf move towards the fire yanking a fish off a skewer set near the coals with his bare claws, yipping at the burns to his fingers the wolf passes the fish quickly between his hands as it cools. Meanwhile Rosario appears and plops herself down into Hozo’s vacated spot next to Kagome, the she-wolf gives a quick and genuine smile to Kouga who returns her greeting with a welcoming flick of his tail.

“Aw come on Ros, I was just sitting there” Hozo wines, fish in hand.

“Hey thanks Hozo” Rosario grins plucking the fish from Hozo’s grasp “I’m starving” and bites hungrily into it. Hozo sighs going back for another fish as laughter erupts around the fire.

“So Kagome” Rosario speaks between bites of hot pike, “Has Kouga told you about our lunar festival tonight?” The she-wolf notices how closely the couple is sitting, one of Kouga’s arms rests on his bent knee and the other is curled low on Kagome’s waist, the miko’s legs folded closely beside him.

“Well uh, just a little bit actually” Kagome turns a quick glance to Kouga who seems much happier than the priestess has ever seen him.

“He says that the other clans from this region will be arriving during the day and that tonight there will be a celebration under the moon, but I’m not really sure what that means” Kagome answers.

“Oh its loads of fun sister” Hozo returns in-between bites of fish. “We howl, we dance and we run.”

“You guys dance?” Kagome gives a side long glance at Kouga trying to imagine him dancing and suppresses a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Kouga turns to her, giving the miko a playful nudge to the shoulder. “Think this wolf can’t dance?” the youkai’s eyes glint mischievously.

Kagome laughs harder. “I didn’t mean that, it’s just, well, I don’t think I’ve ever really seen anyone dance in this era.”

“This ‘era’?” Rosario repeats the strange word.

“Kagome comes from a very far away village” Kouga fills them in, though the wolf realizes at that moment, he’s not really sure where Kagome’s true village is. The youkai knows firsthand from many years of following the mortal priestess that there were large gaps of time when Kagome disappeared and the wolf was completely unable to find her. In fact the first time the wolf had been unable to locate the elusive miko anywhere Kouga had almost ripped the dog to shreds, fearing something terrible had happened to her. It had been the demon slayer that travelled with Kagome that had courageously managed to sooth the wolf’s rage until the youkai had seen Kagome again with his own eyes.

Whenever Kouga would ask about her disappearances the stupid mutt would always reply with the same cryptic response, “She’s at skool.” Whatever the hell ‘skool’ is supposed to mean, but InuYasha would never elaborate. It had always been a mystery to the wolf, where Kagome went, what she did, only adding to the other peculiarities of his strange beautiful woman.

“Yes” Kagome replies, not really wanting to get into the whole well, time travel, future thing. “Where I come from people love to dance, we even have special made huts where people can go just to dance. But I’ve never seen anything like that here.”

“Cool” Hozo responds energetically. “Sister, I’d like to come visit your village some time.”

Kagome smiles, “That would be nice Hozo.”

“And me too” Rosario adds, definitely interested in any village that catered to dancing.

“Definitely” Kagome smiles at the she-wolf, not wanting to burst their hope at the impossibility of the request. “But tell me about your celebration. Is it every full moon?”

The wolves nod in agreement. “My favorite part is the midnight run” Hozo grins.

“Midnight run?” Kagome had been hearing a lot about this but none of the wolves had been too clear on the details.

“Yes sister” Toshi interjects helping himself to another fish from the fire. “It’s something that not many mortals have witnessed. We hope you will not be… overwhelmed” the clan leader grins.

Kagome turns a questioning gaze to Kouga. “Don’t worry Kagome” the wolf replies easily, “You’ll be running with me.” Well that doesn’t sound so bad. Kagome has been carried by Kouga lots of times.

“If it’s alright Kouga” Rosario interjects “I would like to run with you and be close to sister Kagome.”

“Oh yes, me too,” Hozo pipes in happily.

Toshi laughs, “It seems we will have a crowded front line this full moon brother.”

“Fine by me,” Kouga adds, inwardly happy that the clan has taken so readily to Kagome. But how could he have expected anything less? After all, the miko had captured his heart, why not the hearts of all the wolves?


	8. Chapter 8 - Red Rock Challenge

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome had never seen so many wolves in her life, not even in the feudal era. There was simply not enough room for all of them in the den so the gathering youkai had amassed outside on the lowest part of the mountain in a nearby snow covered field. The priestess watches with piqued interest as the wolves begin building the largest bonfire the miko has ever seen. Entire logs, if you could call them that, in fact many of them are entire trees with branches still intact sporting massive gashes and breaks, are all being piled high in a tall tee-pee of sorts. Kagome can only imagine the kind of blaze a fire like that is going to give off once it’s lit.

From the miko’s vantage point on a nearby boulder she watches with great interest as Kouga comes striding through the clearing, a huge elm tree hoisted over the wolf’s shoulder with seeming ease, the youkai’s customary chest armor mysteriously absent. The priestess swallows hard at the sight of the wolf’s sweating, flexing muscles as he drops the massive log onto the pile, wiping at a bead of sweat on his brow.

As though the wolf can feel Kagome’s eyes boring into him, Kouga turns catching the miko’s gaze with a cocky grin, flexing his muscles at her. The surprised bark-like laugh that erupts from Kagome’s throat has her clamping her mouth shut with both hands in embarrassment; she is definitely spending way too much time around wolves!

Kouga, clearly catching Kagome’s slip with his powerful hearing cocks his head to the side, a wolfish grin spreads across the youkai’s face as he sprints towards her. The miko’s heart hammers wildly in her chest as she watches the wolf cross the distance from her like something straight out of a romance novel. Kouga’s smooth sauntering jog reveals nothing but wolf while the cocky smirk on his face drips everything male causing heat to flutter through Kagome’s chest and abdomen.

“Hey Kagome” the wolf’s voice is a husky, steady breath “enjoying the view?” he inquires teasingly, the scent of Kagome’s arousal sets Kouga’s inner beast panting.

“Well you know what they say” she coos sweetly, “you seen one muscle bound wolf demon you’ve seen ‘em all” feigning boredom while secretly hoping the wolf can’t actually sense how strongly the miko’s is squeezing her thighs together, the sight of Kouga’s muscular body wreaking havoc on Kagome’s respiratory system and putting all her feverish dreams to shame.

“Pfft, not with guns like these” Kouga teases, flexing again as Kagome erupts into a fit of flushed giggles.

Oh yes, the wolf will take the miko’s blushing laughter over her tears any day Kouga muses, loving the way Kagome’s eyes fall over his body, demure and bashful while her heart spasms in her chest. Or the way her breath quickens as the miko’s eyes follow the curves of the wolf’s abdomen, her gaze trailing to the hair that plunges beneath the wolf’s furs, eyes filling with hunger, curiosity.. need. Kouga’s inner wolf preens with pride.

Kagome gives herself another mental kick, willing her heart to quiet and her ovaries to stop squealing and twisting inside her belly. Oh why in the name of the kami’s does she have to be so close to those beautifully sculpted abs, that wide chest or those thick, strong arms!? And that trail of soft fur running from Kouga’s chest all the way down to that enticing v-line shape that disappears deep into his fur covered waist is skyrocketing Kagome’s blood pressure in a way the miko never imagined possible.

 _'Get a grip girl, before he realizes how hard you’re drooling all over yourself!'_ the priestess berates herself, struggling to keep from ogling the beautifully distracting wolf before her.

Fake coughing into her hand Kagome forces herself to pry her eyes away from Kouga’s smooth, taut skin, a not so easy task.

“So umm,” she scans her surroundings, clasping onto the first thread the priestess can find. “Where did you get all the wood from so fast?” Averting her gaze to the really not-so-interesting trees. “Did you have to ravage half the forest or what?” Kagome laughs lightly to cover her jumble of nerves.

Toshi, who just happens to be passing nearby on his way to greet some new arriving wolves overhears the question and true to the youkai’s playful ways, the older wolf can’t help but call out to the priestess.

“We didn’t have to sister!” grinning the clan leader waves at the miko as he passes, “They were just lying about in the forest. It seems there was a terribly stubborn storm the other night with quite a short temper.” The older youkai chuckles heartily to himself at the evil glare Kouga flashes his way as Toshi continues merrily on his way.

Kagome quirks a questioning eyebrow in Kouga’s direction, clearly expecting him to fill in the details.

“Keh, ignore him” Kouga replies indifferently but Kagome doesn’t miss the tinge of red that heats the wolf’s ears as he looks away.

“Kouga!” A group of male wolves from another clan that have arrived earlier that afternoon call out to him, turning the wolf’s attention to the group of youkai that wave eagerly at him from the pyre. By now, all the gathering demons and wolves from all the different clans have heard about Kouga’s mortal priestess and all were curious to get a look and a whiff of her. To her credit, Kagome had gotten used to and taken in stride all the random light touches and sniffs that assailed her throughout the day as the clans gathered.

“Excuse me Kagome” Kouga makes to leave, not really liking the idea of so many males around his woman, especially with the intoxicating scent of her arousal still clinging to her. Though the wolf is rather enjoying this new effect his presence seems to be having on her.

“Sure Kouga, I’m just going to go find Rosario.” Kagome blushes smiling warmly at the wolf, secretly grateful to have an excuse to be away from Kouga’s hard rippling body, giving the miko a chance to cool her steaming twisting insides.

The wolf surprises her with a light touch to her cheek, a clawed finger that just barely brushes the miko’s skin, sending little electrical shocks shooting through all her nerve endings. Kagome’s breath stutters in surprise, her eyes widening. Kouga’s smile as he turns, trotting away, leaves the priestess feeling breathless and a little shaken over the innocent gesture.

Kagome watches intrigued as Kouga nears the unlit bonfire and the awaiting youkai, enjoying the view of him as the wolf bends over to scoop up his chest armor, quickly weaving it over his head and shoulders and doing up the straps with practiced ease. Kagome giggles as she watches the wolves immediately begin bumping chests with him and friendly fighting ensues; headlocks, pushing, shoving, punching and wrestling, all typical male wolf bonding.

Slowly Kagome strolls around the enlarged encampment, not really looking for Rosario, just amazed at the efficiency of wolf demons when set to a task. Not only had the wolves set up an incredibly large bonfire in the snowy field that is being trampled bare due to the heavy traffic, but casks of water, ale and sake seem to materialize out of nowhere including make shift tables heaped full of various meats, nuts and other edibles. Kouga had reassured Kagome earlier that he would personally see to cooking up whatever the miko desired.

A small bump at her leg causes the priestess to look down at a familiar fury face that yips his excitement at the human accompanied by a half dozen other furry little pups.

“Hiya cutey! I haven’t seen you in a while” Kagome smiles squatting down on her haunches to rub the little wolf cub’s soft furry ears, the pup eagerly licks her hand.

“Who are your friends hmmm?” Kagome gingerly pets and rubs at the other pups with him who bark and sniff excitedly at her, laughing at their energy and exuberance as a little red cub jumps into the miko’s arms causing her to fall backwards with a snowy thump.

“Hey there, be..” Kagome giggles but before she can get another word out the priestess is quickly pounced upon by the remaining puppies who jump playfully on her legs and chest, licking her face, fingers, arms and legs causing the miko to shriek in unsuppressed fits of giggles.

The puppies’ soft warm tongues tickle every part of Kagome’s exposed skin making the priestess howl in shrieking laughter screeching particularly loud when one of the wolf pups accidentally frees Kagome’s foot from her coverings, licking the bottom of the miko’s ticklish feet. All the youkai gathered nearby turn to watch the display, joking and murmuring among themselves which elicits the attention of one particular dark wolf who watches the young mortal with morbid fascination.

Kouga’s ears twitch as Kagome’s happy squeals are carried straight to his senses. The wolf and the other youkai he’s with turn to watch the young woman in the distance rolling around on the snowy carpet surrounded by happy barking pups that are chasing the miko around in a circle. Kouga’s heart swells, his tail flicking in amusement.

“Well would you look at that” one of the visiting wolves named Marto grins.

“Now I’ve seen everything” another youkai adds.

“I never thought I’d see a mortal acting so much like a wolf” the group of males laugh causing Kouga’s grin to widen. That’s his Kagome, endearing everyone around her without even trying. Her soul seems to shine so bright you just couldn’t help but be drawn into the miko’s fire.

“Right Kouga?” Marto asks again, clearly amused.

“What? What was that?” Kouga chagrins not realizing that the youkai has asked him something. The other wolves burst into laughter at the demon’s distraction.

“We said…” a snowy white wolf named Levorto grabs Kouga in a sudden headlock, rubbing his knuckles rapidly over Kouga’s thick skull in a wolf noogie “where the hell did you find a mortal like that?” the youkai laughs, releasing Kouga before the playful attack can be seen as a challenge.

“Ya and what the hell does she see in you?” more laughter erupts from the group.

Kouga snorts, adjusting his head band as the wolf reluctantly turns his attention from the girl who is now on all fours chasing some of the pups around, barking as she tumbles to the ground with them, acting just like any other she-wolf. Kouga takes a breath and with lightning speed catches Levorto by surprise, hanging the youkai in an upside down headlock, the wolf’s face turns red as Kouga applies enough pressure over one bended knee to block the air supply to the demon but not enough to do serious harm…yet.

Marto grins at his clansmen having firsthand experience of Kouga’s iron grip as Levorto struggles to free himself, the youkai’s face taking on a hint of blue. Levorto eyes all but bulge from his head, the downed demon finally giving the submit signal pats Kouga’s arm twice who immediately drops the youkai to the ground. Levorto pants, grinning as the wolf rubs at his sore neck, wolf play rarely ended in anything fatal but bumps and bruises are to be expected.

Kouga grins at the youkai around him, puffing his chest at having won the round. “What can I say guys, the lady knows a real wolf when she sees one.”

Kagome pants, her breath coming in quick rapid blasts, pausing to catch her breath. “Ok you guys, you gotta give me a sec” taking in deep lung-fulls of air. “I’m not made as tough as you are” the miko tells the little group of wolf cubs, their tails wag excitedly at her.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” A new voice startles Kagome as she turns to find a large, dark wolf demon with long, unkempt hair standing before her. The white cub from Kouga’s northern clan bares his little teeth giving a low threatening growl to the new comer causing Kagome to send a questioning gaze the pups way.

The large wolf demon looks down at the little cub and snarls low at the back of his throat. Yelping the little pup jumps, more than startled as the cub runs off, the other puppies following close on his heels, yipping and barking as they disappear into the distance.

“Well, that was rude” Kagome huffs, hands on her hips as she takes in the demon before her. The demon’s dark twitching tail tells Kagome that this youkai is a leader of one of the northern tribes.

As if not hearing Kagome’s remark the wolf demon steps closer, sniffing the priestess, ignoring the glare she shoots his way as he does so.

“I’m Rokan of the Red Rock tribe” the youkai states proudly as though this should hold some weight with her.

“Yes, well, good for you” Kagome replies coldly, not at all impressed with the wolf demon’s obvious lack of manners.

The dark youkai squints his gaze at the priestess, the wolf’s tail twitching in surprise, unable to believe the guts on the mortal. Doesn’t this female realize the wolf can tear her in two with his bare hands?

“Yes well, it was nice meeting you” Kagome turns to go ‘Not,’ when she feels an iron grip wrap painfully around her slender wrist.

“Hey woman, I’m not done talking to you” Rokan barks pulling Kagome back towards him a little too forcefully, colliding the miko with his chest, hard. Angered and annoyed at the demon’s audacity, Kagome shoves back on the youkai’s black studded armor.

“Hey buddy, get your hands off me!” the miko growls, struggling to free her hand but the wolf’s grip is like stone. “Just who the hell do you think you are?” Kagome fumes, pushing at the youkai’s chest with her free hand.

“I told you, I’m Rokan and I think you’d make an excellent mate.” The dark youkai sneers a smile, revealing rows of razor sharp fangs.

Kagome’s eyes bulge. What is with wolves and their bold declarations of love?

“Sorry pal, I’m spoken for” the miko huffs, a little surprised at how soothing the words feel even if they aren’t entirely true. The priestess struggles futilely against the wolf’s firm hold.

“Oh?” The clan leader leans in taking another sniff “you don’t smell mated” using his free hand Rokan pulls Kagome’s fur vest down a little roughly at the collar, enough for the demon to reveal the slope of the miko’s ivory neck, the wolf runs a clawed hand along the unmarred skin.

“And I don’t see any marks on you” the demon replies, his voice heating with desire.

Kagome freezes, her insides wilting instantly at the intimate touch. A coldness seeps into the miko’s bones she can’t quite explain as Kagome’s stomach churns and flops violently. ' _Kouga_!' she screams inwardly, her scent shifting instantly to panicked fear and loathing, _'_ wh _ere are you?!'_

It’s as if just thinking the wolf’s name causes Kouga to suddenly materialize before her, a crazed, red eyed youkai that lands directly in front of the frightened miko with a powerful roar. Kouga’s sudden appearance forces Rokan to stumble backwards, releasing his hold on her.

An impossibly loud snarl tears from Kouga’s throat as he punches the offending demon in the stomach, causing Rokan to fly backwards, crashing into the ground with a crater of exploding rocks and snow. Kouga stomps heavily towards the felled demon, his fists clenched in fury, the wolf’s crimson eyes burn into the demon before him.

“Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Woman!”

Kouga struggles to keep himself from ripping the bastard demon’s head off. The last thing he wants is an excuse to start a war between the clans but there’s no way in hell Kouga is going to let anyone touch his woman like that! When Kagome’s scent which the wolf had barely recognized, repulsion and fear smothered in the stench of hot decomposing garbage had reached the youkai, it had triggered the very demonic nature of Kouga’s wolf demon blood in a way he had never experienced before. As if someone had reached their claws inside the wolf’s very soul and had started squeezing painfully, instantly activating a primal, instinctive rage the demon had never known he was capable of.

A gathering of wolves quickly surround the pair, Rosario and Hozo emerging from the group as they stand guard next to Kagome, their low growls warning others to stay away. Toshi pushes through the growing crowd taking in the sight before him; it doesn’t take more than a moment for the older clan leader to figure out what’s happened, the blood lust on Kouga more than evident and more than a little dangerous to any of them at that moment as the wolf lord’s powerful youkai fills with power, snarling and lashing through his demonic aura with frightening intensity.

A startled Rokan rises angrily to his feet, crouching low the wolf demon growls back, ***What the fuck!? She’s not mated, I’ve done nothing wrong!***

Kouga snarls again, ***This woman is claimed by me!***

***Could have fooled me*** Rokan barks back ***I don’t smell you on her!***

Not knowing just how sensitive a subject the dark demon wolf has touched, Kouga roars jumping forward, landing a hard kick square in Rokan’s chest plate sending the surprised demon flying backwards and smashing into an outcropping of stone, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Wolves and demons around the perimeter move to get out of the way as Rokan struggles quickly to his knees, roaring the dark demon lunges back.

Kagome’s nerves are raw as she struggles to understand what’s being said but all the miko hears is growls and barks and yet she knows they’re speaking with each other, their body language making that abundantly clear. And whatever Rokan has just said to Kouga was enough to drive the wolf over the edge as the two clan leaders begin exchanging devastating blows with each other.

“Kouga!” the miko screams in worry when Rokan lands a powerful blow to Kouga’s jaw who amazingly takes it in stride, the wolf veering his body to the left so the blow mostly rolls off him while putting Rokan at a disastrous angle. Kouga flips over the youkai, landing a spine cracking kick to the wolf’s back who lands smashing face first into the ice-hard ground with a painful grunt.

Kagome rushes forward, desperate to stop the fighting but Rosario and Hozo grip her by the arms, holding her back.

“Rosario, Hozo, what’s going on, tell me!” the miko screams, watching in desperation as Rokan climbs back to his feet, the demons eyes glowing red as he lunges for Kouga.

Rosario flicks her gaze from the ensuing fight back to Kagome before replying, “Rokan has issued a challenge to Kouga.”

“A challenge? For what?” Kagome demands, fear for her wolf radiating off her in waves.

“For you, I’m afraid” Toshi replies when Rosario doesn’t.

“Me?” Kagome swallows past a lump in her throat. “But, but that’s ridiculous. Tell them to stop right now!”

“They can’t” the elder clan leader responds “it is tribal law. The challenge has been issued and must be met until someone submits or…” the youkai pauses not wanting to cause the frightened mortal any more pain.

“Or what?” Kagome cries, terrified she already knows the answer.

“Or there will be war between the clans” the old wolf replies softly, knowing this information will greatly distress the young kind-hearted priestess but wolf mating rights are clear and essential to the survival of the demon wolves.

“War?” Kagome can’t believe what she’s hearing. The miko watches the fight frantically as Kouga and Rokan continue exchanging blows, one after another as blood sprays the snowy white landscape red. Kagome’s heart spasms as the priestess watches Kouga get blasted into the ground by a flying kick from Rokan.

“Kouga!” she screams, never having felt so utterly helpless she watches Kouga’s body hit the ground, still and unmoving. Concern for her wolf obliterates any rational thought as anger and fear seize the miko.

“You leave him alone, you hear me!” Kagome screams making to lunge forward in her desire to protect Kouga’s downed form but Rosario and Hozo’s firm grip on her arms restrain her, holding her back. Rokan locks eyes with the struggling Kagome, snickering as the youkai moves quickly towards Kouga’s fallen body.

Getting to his knees, Kouga grunts his annoyance, the stupid mutt had gotten lucky landing that kick, the blood enraged part of the wolf not wanting to admit that he’d just about blacked out because of a stupid mistake. The rushing blood in the youkai’s ears and body doesn’t block out the sound of Kagome’s cries, the miko’s fear and worry over the wolf reaching through Kouga’s blood induced haze. It sends a powerful surge of emotion through the youkai that feeds his inner demon, howling as it pushes through a rush of adrenaline.

Kouga roars, his powerful youkai growing and filling with power he leaps forward charging his opponent. Rokan roars back, leaping to meet the charge, but Kouga is faster, much faster. The youkai spins a kick that knocks Rokan out of his momentum, the dark wolf falls unceremoniously to the ground. Before Rokan even has time to react, Kouga lands before him, the wolf’s blood red eyes boring into the wolf that struggles to his knees. A large fisted arm pulls back.

“This is OVER!” Kouga roars, releasing a super charged blow that sends Rokan flying, knocking the youkai out completely.

The wolf’s prey felled, Kouga stalks towards the defeated and unconscious body of his opponent, his chest heaving, cuts and scrapes drip blood as the enraged wolf demon moves to finish off the unconscious youkai, Kouga’s raging blood requiring no less than the wolf’s treacherous life, the demon that had dared lay a hand to his mate!

“Kouga no!” Kagome cries rushing forward, Rosario and Hozo having released their hold on the miko at the wolf lord’s knockout blow.

“Stay. Back. Kagome.” Kouga snarls through gritted teeth, not trusting the fury of his demonic blood. But just as Kouga moves to rip out the comatose demon’s throat he feels a small, lithe body crash into him and the soothing scent of lavender and spring rain fills the youkai’s senses.

“Kouga please” the priestess cries, clinging desperately to the wolf’s chest she reaches a soft, delicate hand up to his face. But the youkai doesn’t look at her, the wolf’s pounding blood and focus set entirely on the motionless demon before him.

“Kouga please” Kagome implores him with her voice, “look at me.” Slowly, reluctantly, Kouga turns his blood red gaze to the priestess pressed tightly against him.

Gritting his teeth the wolf commands his body and his blood to obey. “Ka. Go. Me.”

Rising up on her toes, Kagome pulls Kouga’s head closer, reaching up she wraps her arms around the growling youkai’s thick neck, trailing tender kisses along the wolf’s jaw.

“Come back Kouga” she whimpers, slowly moving to press her lips to the wolf’s snarling mouth.

Slowly the wolf responds to her, the blood receding from his eyes as Kouga pulls the sweet smelling creature towards him, claiming her mouth with his own. Kagome leans into the wolf with a soft sigh, allowing him access to her mouth. Her tongue flicks against Kouga’s fang bringing an approving rumble from his chest as the miko’s lips molds to his, her hot moist tongue stroking against the wolf’s, moving in unison until Kouga breaks the contact.

Panting heavily, his senses fully restored the wolf gazes back into brimming raven eyes, “Kagome.”

Sounding more like himself Kouga’s voice is thick with emotion as he hugs the priestess to him, the wolf’s body folding around her, silently thanking her for bringing him back from the edge. It’s one thing for a demon, especially a clan leader – to die honorably in combat but it’s another thing entirely to strike a killing blow on an unconscious opponent, especially during a mating challenge of all things, though accidents did happen.

Kouga groans inwardly. The wolf’s first kiss with Kagome and he’d been in a blood induced frenzy! What if he had hurt her? Did she regret her actions? Kouga pushes the unwelcome thoughts away, knowing the miko had only reacted out of fear and desperation, doing what she thought would reach through the wolf’s demonic rage and thankfully she’d been right. Squeezing Kagome tightly the wolf knows he’ll most likely never feel those soft pliant lips on his skin again, fighting back a soft moan of sudden despair.

The wolf lord’s blood rage cooling, the watching wolves and youkai begin to disperse, a few staying behind while members of Rokan’s pack quietly pick up their fallen leader, careful to keep their gaze averted from Kouga as they carry the unconscious demon off to recover. The remaining youkai keep their distance waiting for the wolf’s blood to simmer down while others move to prepare for the upcoming celebrations.

The Sun now setting low in the horizon the wolves go about lighting the immense bonfire as activities return to normal. It just wouldn’t be a lunar celebration without at least one or two good fights, not unexpected given how many youkai are gathered together but rarely did they get to witness such a heated exhibition and would undoubtedly be much talked of for many celebrations yet to come.

“Kagome, are you alright?” Kouga asks cupping the miko’s face in his large clawed hand.

Kagome sniffs, giving a small laugh, “Kouga, I should be asking you that, look at you,” the priestess points to the smears of blood on the wolf’s chest and arms.

“Keh, these?” the demon smirks, “just a couple of scratches. It’s no big deal.”

Kagome watches in amazement as the youkai’s skin heals over before her very eyes. Not even InuYasha healed that quickly, but then, Kouga is a full blooded demon. “Oh Kouga, I was so worried!”

“Come on Kagome” the wolf jibes her gently, trying to lighten the miko’s mood. “I thought you knew me better than that. I can’t be taken down by some over-bearing pup like that asshole. Especially not with these” Kouga grins, flexing an arm at her for emphasis that makes the priestess laugh in spite of herself and in that moment the wolf knows it had all been worth it.

Kouga looks over at the three demons he knows are standing off to the side, nodding, Rosario and Hozo trot up to the wolf lord.

“You two mutts take Kagome to the bonfire will ya? And make sure she gets something to eat.” The two wolf demons nod their understanding as Rosario reaches for Kagome, but the miko is reluctant to move as she clings onto Kouga’s arm.

“What about you?” she asks worriedly.

“Don’t worry Kagome” gently the wolf pries her hold from his forearm, kissing the inside of the miko’s palm as he does so, enjoying the warm flush that stains Kagome’s cheeks.

“I’ll be there in a bit, just have to talk to old Toshi here for a minute about some clan stuff” Kouga smiles reassuringly.

Kagome looks deep into Kouga’s open, trusting gaze before nodding and allowing herself to be led away and towards the fire. The wolf can’t help the smile that etches his face as he watches the priestess go, his heart somersaulting as Kagome turns her gaze back to look at the wolf over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowds.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asks her two guards, because that’s certainly what they feel like at the moment.

“Don’t worry sister” Hozo replies easily. “Everything will be alright. Kouga won the fight now they just have to decide what to do with Rokan.”

“Oh.” Kagome isn’t quite sure what that means but the miko is pretty sure, she doesn’t want to know.

“He deserves whatever’s coming to him if you ask me” Rosario states bluntly. “The guys a real jerk.”

Kagome loves everyone, usually, but in this instance, she couldn’t help but agree.


	9. Chapter 9 - Unexpected

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The immense bonfire had long ago melted a large clearing around its circumference providing more than enough room for the packs of wolves to dance or sit at its edges, while still others were spread farther out in the clearing, some dancing in smaller groups, some seated on the ground resting, eating or drinking their choice of beverage. Kagome had had her fill of both, including some sake that Rosario had let her drink that had left Kagome feeling more than a little light headed but which is definitely adding to the miko’s festive mood. And all through the night neither Rosario nor Hozo had once left her side though Kagome didn’t mind, she found the two youkai were fun to be around and they were all becoming fast friends.

Kagome howls with laughter as she watches Rosario dance around the massive bonfire alongside youkai from all the different clans. A continuous torrent of musical howls intermingled with rhythmic drumbeats boom out around them from the massive leather-snared drums that were manned – or rather wolved – and spread-out throughout the clearing. Throwing their heads back the youkai and the wolves howl, legs and paws jumping, fists pumping the air the wolves stomp and move their feet to the deep hypnotic rhythm. When one wolf tires of singing there is always another to take its place and so the music never seems to end, a continuous rocking beat of howling, drumming and keening that is full of more rhythm and movement then Kagome had ever thought possible.

“Go Rosario!” Hozo cheers, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Grinning the omega settles back next to the priestess on the nearby furs they’d claimed when Kagome had gotten a little too out of breath from all her jumping and dancing. Fortunately having been through many lunar celebrations the wolves had thought to lay out various warm furs around the clearing and near the dance floor for anyone to make use of, again surprising the priestess with how little she understood of wolf youkai ways. The miko claps her hands to the rhythm set by the wolves, hooting and hollering her encouragement, watching mesmerized as Rosario dances with incredible rhythm and agility, the she-wolf’s skill easily setting the youkai apart as one of the best dancers Kagome has ever seen.

The miko smiles, turning a bemused and knowing grin to the red-headed wolf next to her, “Ok Hozo, I’m ready.”

The omega eyes her critically, not wanting the miko to exhaust and hurt herself – no, Kouga would not like that – and the human girl can hardly be expected to keep up with the stamina of wolf youkai. If anything happens to the priestess, the omega knows exactly who Kouga will blame…and kill. Hozo takes an involuntary swallow. Still, bodily threat aside, the wolf is really enjoying himself with the miko, she treats him like she treats everybody else, with kindness.

“You sure sister Kagome?” Hozo grins at her.

“You bet!” she beams back encouragingly.

“Ok sister” the omega grins, “hold on!”

Hozo reaches his sharply clawed hand out towards her, thrilled when the miko trustingly grasps it. The youkai rises quickly to his feet, as he does the wolf pulls the priestess up alongside him, using just enough of his demonic strength and agility to lift her from the ground so quickly, so effortlessly, that Kagome feels like she’s flying as Hozo gently catapults the miko from her seated position, propelling her into the throng of dancers at the end of the wolf’s outstretched arm, making sure to release Kagome’s hand seconds before she lands ensuring the priestess hits the ground with the softest of pressure and a thrilling little skid.

Kagome squeals with laughter, loving the feel as Hozo suddenly releases her, amazed at how gently she lands despite the velocity of her catapult and the ensuing head rush was not bad either. Kagome turns her gleeful gaze on a grinning Hozo who can’t help but smile, shaking his head at the unusual mortal. The miko had been getting him to do that to her all night since the omega had first done it to her on a whim, just as a joke. It was actually a stunt favored among the younger youkai as it required precise control over one’s agility, strength and coordination. Now it had become the miko’s preferred method of travel.

Spinning gleefully on the spot, Kagome turns and dives into the mass of dancing demons, quickly picking up the beat, every now and throwing her head back to release one of her own howls as she joins in the chorus. Though the miko’s voice is much weaker in comparison, not full of the same throaty depth as the wolves, Kagome’s efforts are still received with appreciative hollers from those dancing nearby as the wolves take up her chorus, howling and dancing under the night sky.

“Kagome!” Rosario shouts to be heard over the din. Stepping closer to her friend the she-wolf puckers her mouth.

“Awoooo” the she-wolf howls at the same time as the priestess, the two girls collapse against each other, laughing uncontrollably. Hozo rolls his eyes playfully at the pair of sisters. Kagome can’t remember when she’d ever had so much fun, realizing just how monotonous and mundane she’s allowing her life to become.

“Got room for one more?” a familiar baritone behind Kagome sends a jolt of electricity running down her spine. Quickly she whirls, her ebony hair flying and fanning around her, the miko’s eyes electrified and sparking to find the one face she’s been longing to see.

“Kouga!” the priestess shouts, giggling she launches herself into the wolf’s arms.

Kouga catches her with an ‘oompf’ her strange scent wafting quickly to the demon’s sensitive nose.

“Kagome, are you…” the wolf takes another sniff just to be sure, “are you drunk Kagome?” Kouga asks disapprovingly.

“What? Me? Never!!” Kagome giggles boisterously, releasing the wolf she starts dancing again, the miko’s body gyrating in sync to the other youkai around her, throwing her head back Kagome howls, stomping her feet and pumping the air with her fists.

“Keh, I’ll just fucking bet” Kouga scowls at Rosario who shrugs, giving the wolf lord a, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ look as the she-wolf continues to dance.

“Oh come on Kouga” Kagome laughs, tugging on the youkai’s hands the miko tries to pull the wolf into the flow of the music. “Don’t be such a party pooper” she mock pouts.

“Party. Pooper?” Kouga arches a quizzical brow at the odd phrasing. The wolf can’t help the warm swell that spreads in his chest as he watches Kagome trying to tug the immovable youkai’s arm, he can feel jubilation radiating off her in waves. Kouga had been worried that the episode with Rokan might have soured her mood but the wolf should have known better, not his Kagome.

“Yes. Party, Pooper. As in Pooop---eerrrr” Kagome stretches the last word giggling behind her hand. Kouga shakes his head smiling wryly at her. ‘ _Ya, she's not drunk at all._ ’

“I’ll show you a party poop-err” The wolf’s rough voice makes the strange phrasing falling from his lips too adorable for words making Kagome trill with laughter, shrieking in surprise when the youkai suddenly scoops her into his arms, spinning her around. The miko squeals with delight.

The group of wolves and lone human fall into a trance-like rhythm as they dance around the bonfire deep into the night. Kagome’s body pulses rhythmically to the music, in sync to Kouga’s movements shadowing behind her. Grasping the miko by the hips the wolf pulls her achingly closer to him, hoping she doesn’t mind the metal rod at her back as Kouga runs his hands over her body. Kagome’s delicious little howls make the wolf grind harder against her, his arms wrap around her body caging the priestess within the wolf’s strong arms.

Kagome has never felt so… alive! She certainly had never known that dancing could feel so utterly good and so deliciously sinful at the same time! The miko leans her head back against the wolf’s broad shoulders, already she’s addicted to the way Kouga feels pressed up against her, the way his arms wrap around her, enveloping her. Amazed at how her body moves instinctively back into the wolf’s hips as if it were the most natural thing in the world, unable to stop the way she rubs and grinds herself against Kouga’s hard body, seeking release like she’s lost in one of her dreams, the memory of their shared kiss heating her movements. Kouga’s hands massage along the curves of her body burning the miko’s skin in the most delicious way she’s ever felt, so much better than any fantasy. The wolf’s low rumbling growls send glorious little vibrations running up her spine, making Kagome’s thighs clench with a deep aching need that she only half understands.

By all the Kami’s the wolf feels like he’s going to burst if he doesn’t take the priestess right here, right now and everything else be damned! Kouga could never have imagined Kagome so… so wild, so free, so like a wolf! The youkai’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Kagome’s hips dig greedily against him. How many times has the wolf dreamed exactly this, the miko’s waist in his hands, her body pressed hungrily to his?

Desperately Kouga grabs his little minx by the hips, spinning the priestess out by a hand the wolf twirls her in front of him, she shrieks with surprise, laughing her joy. Kagome grins giving Kouga a knowing look, yes, he knows what’s coming and the demon laughs. Together the priestess and the wolf throw their heads back, howling into the night as their voices entwine becoming as one. The youkai’s heart bursts with joy every time another howl soars from Kagome’s throat, like she’s really a wolf trapped in a human body. Kouga can’t remember ever having a better time in his life.

“I.. I can’t” Kagome pants excitedly, pausing to catch her breath. “How, how do you guys not get tired?”

With wolf-like speed Kouga scoops her into his arms, grinning the wolf looks down at her hungrily.

“We wolves are known for our stamina Kagome” enjoying the miko’s blushing cheeks and intrigued gaze. Slowly the youkai lowers his mouth to the her ear, the wolf’s sudden nearness wreaking all kinds of havoc on Kagome’s respiratory system as Kouga’s warm breath heats and tickles her sensitive skin, his voice husky and deep, “and we can go a-ll night long.” Delicious tremors run the length of Kagome’s body, curling the miko’s toes at his words.

Rosario and Hozo exchange a knowing grin with each other as they continue to dance, disappearing into the fray of wolves, allowing Kouga to carry Kagome off to a more private place so the priestess can rest and recover. Gratefully, Kagome slumps against the wolf’s chest, willing her body to cool as Kouga wades through the mass of writhing, gyrating bodies. Moving past the main dance area the youkai walks towards the edges of the firelight, a little ways out, grateful when he quickly finds a vacant bundle of furs to settle himself on.

Sitting easily with Kagome nestled in his arms and cradled in his lap, Kouga is reluctant to let her go especially since the wolf had started to believe that he might never get the chance to hold the priestess in his arms quite like this. Kouga nuzzles the top of her head with his nose, inhaling Kagome’s sweet scent, pleased that she doesn’t seem in a hurry to leave his embrace and more than happy to just sit with her, holding her for as long as she will let him. Kouga understands that the woman in his arms struggles with her feelings for him, the miko’s sense of loyalty to the dog always keeping the wolf at a strained distance. Yet it never stopped Kouga from visiting her, the miko inevitably drawing closer to the wolf until blushingly, she’d pull away.

Kouga closes his eyes, releasing a deeply contented sigh as he listens to the sound of Kagome’s heartbeat, the miko’s nearness the most complete feeling the wolf has ever had in his life. A passing youkai hands Kouga a cup of something to drink, giving the unknown wolf a grateful bark Kouga takes a sniff of the contents.

Smiling Kouga hands the cup of water to Kagome “Here, drink this.”

Kagome gulps the water down greedily, “Awww, no sake?” she pouts.

Taking the empty cup from her hand, Kouga sets it aside. “I’m officially declaring no more sake for you” the wolf laughs.

“Hey!” Kagome pouts, turning in the wolf’s lap to face him.

“You can’t do that” the miko’s lip juts out in the most adorable way the wolf has ever seen. “You’re not the boss of me” Kagome glares, crossing her arms in an attempt to appear more defiant but failing miserably as Kouga only continues to grin ruefully at her.

“Sure I can Kagome” the wolf smirks.

“Oh ya?” the miko narrows doubt-filled eyes on the wolf, “and why exactly is that, may I ask?”

Kouga leans into her, surprising her by rubbing his cheek against hers while speaking softly in the miko’s ear, a low rumble in his chest, “Because you’re my woman.”

Heat blazes in Kagome’s abdomen as the thrill of Kouga’s words shoots into every nerve ending of her body, electrifying her. The wolf growls approvingly, noticing the spike in Kagome’s arousal at his words, noting it spike every time he rumbles particularly low in his chest.

“See Kagome” Kouga nuzzles his face against hers, a continuous low rumble in his chest, “every part of you responds to me. Can you feel it?”

Kagome’s head swims under the power of the wolf’s gaze, her body tingling all over like she’s on fire. Kouga’s eyes bore into hers, pleading with her to know, to understand, to believe. Slowly Kagome nods her head, knowing through every electrified cell in her body that no words have ever been truer.

“Let me hear you say it Kagome,” the wolf rumbles more heatedly making the miko’s knees weaken and her insides melt as the youkai’s hands grip tightly at her waist.

“Say it” Kouga rumbles, desperate to know that it’s not just him that feels this, by the kami’s it can’t just be him that feels this.

“I.. I can feel it” Kagome whispers, understanding in the same moment that it has always been there between them, swimming under the surface just below all the innocent touches and sexual tension.

Kouga releases a sigh of relief, the miko’s words rubbing a soothing balm over the wolf’s soul as their foreheads touch. They sit quietly, sharing the space and silence between them, no words are spoken yet so much is said, so much more than words could ever say.

Kouga closes his eyes, “I love you Kagome.”

The wolf knows she may never feel the same way, but it doesn’t matter anymore. These last few days with her have been a miracle, more than the proud wolf prince could have ever hoped or wished for and more than anything he just needs her to know. Hearing the miko take a breath, readying to speak, the wolf quickly places a clawed finger to her soft rosy lips, silencing her.

Kouga’s sky blue’s stare deep into Kagome’s chocolate depths, “Don’t say anything, you don’t have too. I just… I just wanted you to know… how I feel,” the wolf runs a clawed thumb softly against the side of the miko’s cheek, memorizing the feel of her skin.

“Even if you don’t ever feel the same back, it’s Ok Kagome,” a tender smile breaks the wolf’s face, “because I can love you enough for the both of us.”

Kagome’s heart swells at Kouga’s confession, oh but this silly stupid wolf has no idea does he? No idea what he’s been doing to her world from the moment they’d first met, how the wolf had been slowly turning everything on its ear and tossing everything the priestess ever thought she knew out the window! How could he know when the miko is only just starting to realize that everything Kagome has been dreaming of, has been wishing for, has been blazing between her and the dark haired demon before her all along, not in the silver-haired one she had given her heart too as a girl.

The wolf and the miko’s thousand glances, innocent touches, heated looks and longing gazes carving a path that was always leading them to this moment, for months the wolf unknowingly having the priestess on heated pins every time he came to call, stirring and whirling her emotions. Kagome’s loyalty towards the hanyou ultimately filling her with pangs of dreaded guilt as she struggled to make sense of her growing affections for the wolf and what that might ultimately mean.

It had been Kouga time and time again to show Kagome what it meant to be truly loved, to be placed first in someone’s heart, the wolf’s constant steady love waiting until she was ready, even willing to let her go, to release her from himself if Kagome gave the word because the wolf’s love for her is greater than his need for her. Only now that she is older is Kagome starting to understand how much InuYasha has monopolized her, held her to him for his own sake and desires. Never giving an inch, always ready to take and ever so reluctant to give, even in the smallest ways.

“You are such a silly, stupid wolf aren’t you?” Kagome smiles gently at the shocked look on the wolf’s face.

‘Huh?’ Kouga can’t believe what he’s hearing, his confessions of love are being met with… insults? The wolf moves his head away to gauge Kagome’s expression since her scent is only confusing him, the desire and arousal he can smell on her in total contradiction with the miko’s words.

“Kago…” she silences him with a soft kiss to his lips, sending jolts of electricity running to the tips of Kouga’s tail, shocking the wolf as he squeezes the miko’s waist carefully in his hands.

Slowly, Kagome pulls back, her gaze locking with the wolf’s. “You don’t understand do you Kouga?” the miko’s eyes spark and flare with every suppressed emotion raging to come out.

“Tell me” Kouga whispers, his voice raw, his heart not daring to hope until the wolf hears the words spoken from her soft beautiful lips.

Tenderly Kagome touches the side of Kouga’s face with her hand, gazing wondrously at him she follows the curve of the youkai’s strong jaw, touching his satin soft lips with her finger, carefully rubbing at a white fang that softly bites into Kouga’s lower lip. The wolf growls approvingly at Kagome’s feather light touches, closing his eyes he lets her explore his face with her soft hands. Kagome takes a deep breath watching as Kouga opens his startling blue eyes, adoration for the creature in his lap brimming unabashed from his large, hopeful gaze.

“You’ve changed everything Kouga, so much more than you know. I understand now, I wasn’t ready before. I was too young, too naïve.” Taking a breath, Kagome gathers her thoughts as she continues.

“Everything you said to me in the forest was true, and I’ve known its true, for a while now. Every time we’ve come together I’ve always pushed you away and I know it’s because I’ve been afraid to touch that fire, that passion, just like you said because I was terrified that it would consume me. In fact, I knew it would.” The miko pauses a moment to stare into the wolf’s eyes, making sure he is really hearing her, Kagome has been through so much to get to this moment and more than anything she wants to know that she and the wolf are on the same page, reading from the same book.

Kouga’s heart glows with Kagome’s words, even if he doesn’t completely understand what she’s saying the wolf doesn’t dare stop her now that she’s begun. Kouga’s mind races to understand just what exactly she’s trying to tell him, not wanting to misunderstand and make another mistake with her. Not now. Not this time.

“But I’m not afraid anymore” Kagome grins, her eyes filling with light, “I’m ready for it. I’ve been ready for it I think, for a while now” a million memories, a million dreams, a million tears flash quickly through the miko’s mind.

“I know I’ve been calling change into my life, I’ve been praying for it, crying myself to sleep over it, only I didn’t realize I already had everything I needed” Kagome’s smile sends the wolf’s heart hammering, “and then we came together, here in these mountains so unexpectedly,” the miko laughs glancing around her, “it was almost like the Universe had conspired to grant my wish, giving me the chance to see what was already in front of me, only I didn’t understand that’s what was happening.” The priestess pauses to gaze into the wolf’s eyes, is she making any sense? How does she make him understand when she is only just starting too?

“Oh Kouga, do you understand what I’m saying?” Kagome implores him with her eyes. “You turn my life upside down and challenge everything I think I know! The girl I was could never be with you!” at her words the wolf’s heart falters but he keeps his emotions in check as she continues.

“But the woman I am Kouga,” she leans closer to him “the woman I am becoming,” Kagome’s arms curl around the wolf’s strong neck “she want’s nothing else except to be here, right now, with you” the miko’s eyes brim with unshed tears. “This is the only place I ever want to be.”

Kouga’s heart trips in his chest, his gaze widening in disbelief. “Kagome?” Is he hearing her right? Can she feel his heart beating so hard and fast that he’s afraid it’s going to come bursting out of his chest at any moment?

“Kouga” the miko whispers softly, her lips a breath from his, “I love you Kouga, I think I always have.”

Without thinking the wolf crushes his lips hungrily against Kagome’s, not entirely sure he really believes what he’s hearing as every hope and wish the wolf has ever dreamt of suddenly erupts before him in a torrent of love and the promise of a new life… a life with her. Kouga can’t control the tear that breaks free and he doesn’t care. The only response the demon can give is to attack Kagome’s mouth with his own as she answers back with her own hungry need, her arms wrap tightly around the wolf’s neck, her tongue battling his.

Turning the priestess completely in his lap, the wolf wraps her legs around his waist, groaning as Kagome grinds her core hungrily against him.

“Gods Kagome..” The wolf’s hands move carefully up the miko’s back feeling the smoothness of her skin under her furs, moaning at the feel of Kagome’s fists clenching in the wolf’s hair, mesmerized by her tongue dipping greedily into his mouth, tasting him, claiming him. Kouga’s inner youkai howls with joy.

Their heated bodies compete for dominance as Kagome grinds into the wolf so urgently she pushes the youkai onto his back, falling with him the priestess giggles, stretching out above him. Kouga smirks, growling as he flips the miko easily, effortlessly.

“Oh Kouga,” the delicious weight of the wolf’s body pressing down on hers makes Kagome’s head swim, moaning her approval at the hardness between the wolf’s legs, grunting as the wolf pushes heatedly against the miko’s core. Claws stroke gently up her sides, deftly moving under her furs Kouga cups the miko’s full breasts with his strong hands all the while continuing to devour her mouth.

It’s this new contact on the miko’s untouched skin more than anything that causes Kagome to come back to her senses and with mortifying results as the priestess remembers just where exactly they are, out in the open surrounded by a sea of wolf demons that can no doubt see and smell all that is transpiring on the edges of the firelight.

“Kouga” the miko puffs between hungry kisses. “We. Can’t” she can feel the wolf’s quiet disapproving growl at her words. “Not. Here” Kagome pants between needful breaths. “Not. Like. This.”

Kouga growls unhappily at the back of his throat but the wolf stops his attentions all the same, struggling to get a grip on himself, his inner beast growling and barking making it hard to focus. Kagome isn’t a wolf demon after all and though they might be used to rutting under the stars with a gaggle of onlookers, the wolf knows undoubtedly it’ not the way of humans and most definitely not the way of his Kagome. His Kagome. A grin spreads across Kouga’s face at the thought, soothing the wolf’s irate inner demon that is furious at the cessation of their love making.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Kouga looks down at Kagome’s beautifully swollen lips and her heavy panting breaths. Rolling his hips into her once more the wolf pulls a delicious moan from Kagome’s mouth. Leaning down the wolf inhales her heady lavender fragrance, her arousal, her need for him. For him. Tenderly the wolf nips the soft flesh at the miko’s throat, causing a groan to escape her parted lips. It isn’t as good as a full mated mark but it’s enough to let all others know that this is indeed his woman.

Kouga kisses her again softly, raising himself from Kagome’s lithe form as she whimpers unhappily, missing the warmth and pressure of the wolf’s body already. It makes the wolf grin even wider.

“Oh Kagome” Kouga rumbles as he sits up, folding the priestess into his lap, “what am I going to do with you?” he nuzzles the side of her face, trailing kisses.

Kagome leans into the wolf’s touch, her eyes closing as she whispers, “Just love me, Kouga. Just love me.”


	10. Chapter 10 - Midnight Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Koi = Japanese for ‘Love’ as in a term of endearment**

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome sighs contently in Kouga’s lap watching the great bonfire burning in the distance with the moon hanging high, bright and full overhead. The wolf’s hand strokes her hair gently, the other is curled around the miko’s waist and Kagome realizes she’s hard pressed to think of a time she’s ever felt so safe or so completely loved.

“It’s almost time.” Kouga’s soft voice breaks the quiet spell they have fallen under of simply holding and being with each other.

“Huh?” Kagome cracks an eye open, not realizing that she is slowly drifting off to sleep. But now the priestess can see that the dancers have moved off from their places around the still burning fire and are starting to amass on the field. An odd, almost uncomfortable silence in the air chills the miko’s skin making her realize that the drums have ceased as well, their continuous rhythm throughout the night having created a kind of comforting spell around the clearing. Howls and barks break the unnatural silence as the youkai call out to those who have wandered off to their own private places, calling them in.

Feeling Kouga stir beneath her the wolf rises, gently lifting her and standing the priestess on her feet, grinning when she sways a little, a combination no doubt of lethargy from the sake and the deep relaxation her body has fallen into curled up against Kouga’s slow rumbling chest. Kagome groans unhappily at the loss of comfort making Kouga smirk as the wolf nips her cheek gently, earning him an eyeful from the miko who rubs sulkily at the tender spot.

“Come on Kagome” the wolf grins, stretching his limbs. “It’s time.”

Still a little confused, Kagome follows as Kouga takes her by the hand, their fingers automatically intertwining causes new warmth to spread into Kagome’s chest and abdomen as she realizes it’s the first time that she and Kouga are holding hands. The wolf turns to look at her, picking up on the spike in her scent. Grinning the wolf pulls her into a quick embrace, his head lowering as he places a soft, tentative kiss on the miko’s lips.

“They’ll be time for that later Koi.” The wolf can’t help the mischievous grin that plays across his face or the laugh that escapes him at the hopeful look in Kagome’s eyes.

Hand in hand the wolf and the miko walk towards the gathering wolves, the energy around them feeling electric and charged. So much different than when they were eating and dancing which had been much more free and relaxed.

“Oh wow” Kagome looks up at the inky sky, blinking at the incredible majesty of the full moon suspended directly overhead. It seems so close she can almost touch it.

Kouga can’t help watching her from the corner of his eye, pleased at the awed look on her face as Kagome looks up at the moon, the most sacred thing to any wolf demon.

“Our legends tell us we were born of the moon” catching the miko’s gaze, “it sings to us, calls to us.”

“Really?” Kagome’s eyes widen as they continue to walk slowly.

The wolf nods, “We are always connected to it, I guess you could say it’s in my blood” Kouga smiles at her “like you are Kagome” his tone heating as he watches her.

The miko’s cheeks flush at his words making her shyly look away, surprised when the wolf stops to turn and face her, his hand lifting her chin so the wolf can see into her eyes. Or maybe it’s so the priestess can see into his, because when she does all of time seems to stop around her. Kouga’s gaze is set more serious than Kagome has ever seen him, the intensity she see’s blazing in the wolf’s eyes in sweet contradiction to the gentle stroking of her chin Kagome is sure Kouga isn’t even aware he’s doing.

“If you ever need me Kagome” the wolf’s tone is serious yet gentle, “you can call to the moon and I’ll hear you.” Kouga’s eyes bore into hers, making sure she understands him.

Kagome isn’t sure if such a thing is possible, the moon is just the moon after all, isn’t it? But the miko likes the way it sounds and she can see that it’s important to him. Nodding her understanding Kagome smiles a sparkling smile at the wolf who squeezes her chin firmly in response before kissing her softly on the lips, an innocent gesture that makes the miko’s stomach flop and her toes curl.

“Sister Kagome!” a familiar voice rings out as they near the center of the clearing, Rosario jogs towards them with Hozo close on the she-wolf’s heels, the omega’s usual wide grin plastered on his face. Rosario smirks when she notices the intertwined hands of the couple, easily smelling the distinct scent of Kouga that hangs over the priestess like a blanket. Raising a knowing eyebrow at her prince the wolf puffs out his chest, a confident smirk on his face as the two youkai communicate without words.

“Hi Rosario, Hi Hozo” Kagome smiles at the newcomers, “Are we late?”

The wolves around her share a laugh, “Not likely Kagome” Kouga replies beside her. “Can’t start until the pack leaders arrive” he grins.

“And about time too!” Toshi calls out good naturedly from the center of the circle.

The older wolf waves Kouga over who strides confidently towards the clan leader, Kagome at his side. The priestess can’t help notice the wagging tails of the demons standing next to Kouga and Toshi. “These must be the other clan leaders” she thinks, noting with relief that Rokan is not among them. Turning Kagome notices that Rosario and Hozo have fallen back and are at the front of the inner circle with the other wolves and youkai but not in the center with Kouga and the others.

Toshi turns towards a grinning Kouga, the older youkai having never seen his prince radiate such contentment, having known the young wolf since before he was born. A wide smile breaks on the clan leader’s face knowing full well that his reluctant prince will have a hard time refusing his request – as he often did when Kouga came to visit on full moon nights – with the young lord’s chosen mate watching.

“Would you care to do the honors brother?” Toshi grins mischievously.

Kouga’s eyes narrow on the old clan leader, somehow not surprised by the sneaky maneuver, Toshi is well aware of the wolf’s dislike for public speaking. Words are not Kouga’s strong suit. The wolf hesitates a moment before replying, glancing quickly at Kagome and back at Toshi, the old youkai’s Cheshire grin firmly in place.

Kouga sighs shaking his head, coming to a decision. Leaning close to Kagome he whispers “Whatever happens, don’t be afraid ok?”

The quizzical look Kagome gives him makes the wolf chuckle, strengthening his resolve. Kouga waits until she nods her understanding. Grinning, the wolf kisses her on the cheek, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before walking past her and a pleased looking Toshi, making his way to the very center of the circle.

Kagome’s cheek still tingles where the wolf’s lips have brushed her skin. Touching the spot gingerly with her hand the priestess wonders what is going on, were they going for this run she’d heard so much about? And why is Kouga behaving so mysteriously? What is there to be afraid of? Focusing her attention on her lone wolf Kouga stands proud and tall before all the assembled wolves, Kagome can’t help but feel a rush of pride as a hush settles over the crowd, eager for whatever is to come next.

Standing tall and alone just in front of the other clan leaders, Kouga’s eyes roam over the massive group of assembled wolves and youkai, his shoulders pull back, his chest jutting forward in a powerful stance.

“Brothers! Sisters!” Kouga calls loudly, his voice ringing loud and clear across the luminous landscape. “We are gathered here on this moonlit night to pay homage to our ancestors and to our blood!” A soft murmur goes up around the assembled wolves, demon and four-legged alike. As Kouga speaks his voice fills with power and authority.

“We assemble to honor the pact each of us holds to the land” the wolves practically pounce in place as an unseen energy charges through them, “and the pact we hold to the Moon!” Kouga roars, one arm outstretched to the glowing orb directly above. Suddenly, Kagome’s miko senses push into overdrive as her skin begins to burn and tingle, the air cracking and charging with the powerful demonic energy of the wolves.

Kouga’s voice hitches to an incredible unearthly volume as he squares his stance, “We honor this pact” his head falls back, “because We. ARE. WOLVES!”

The youkai’s last word turning into an earth shattering howl that spooks every living creature perched within every single tree in the vicinity as they flee from their homes in a noisy flourish. Every wolf and demon immediately echoes Kouga’s powerful howl, their voices filling the sky. Kagome covers her ears with her hands in an attempt to block out the deafening wails, the miko’s jaw dropping at the incredible sight unraveling before her.

Kouga falls to all four, the howl he’s released seeming to tear forth from the very depths of the youkai’s soul as he glows brightly, his form beginning to shift and change as the demon’s armor melts and melds into the wolf’s skin. Growing larger, thick heavy paws emerge while long thick fur sprouts across Kouga’s body, the wolf’s tail lengthening and growing.

Slowly Kagome turns on the spot, watching with jaw-dropping fascination as all the youkai fall to their knees, their bodies glowing, shifting and growing. Snouts sprout from faces, hair lengthens and tails emerge, the deafening howls never once faltering as the demons undergo a mass transformation.

Gooseflesh pimple wildly across Kagome’s skin as the incredible power of the demonic energy washes over her, crackling and tingling as it does so. It’s all the miko can do to clamp down on her spiritual powers to keep from accidently purifying anyone standing too close to her. In a moment not a single humanoid stands under the brilliant moon save for Kagome, a lone human priestess, surrounded and dwarfed by the mightiest pack of demon wolves any mortal has ever seen. Slowly the howls dissipate. Then Silence.

Kagome swallows, taking in the incredible scene before her, struggling to keep her heart from running wild in her chest and away with her feet as every instinct in the miko’s body screams at her to flee! Kouga’s words float back to her, but this is almost too much. The priestess feels so small and insignificant standing alone amongst the powerful beasts that surround her, dwarfing her, but before her instincts can take hold Kagome watches the wolf at the very center, the largest of them all sporting a thick black and brown coat come padding slowly towards her. The wolf’s large head and thick tail lower submissively as it approaches the half frightened girl, the demon wolf’s enormous blue eyes blink nervously down at her.

“Ko…Kouga?” The nervous miko asks tentatively, recalling this form of his from their moment in the cave. At the time though Kagome hadn’t known it was her wolf and she had been in way too much fear over her life to truly take in and appreciate his graceful features.

The massive demon wolf inches slowly closer to her it pushes gently on her chest with its large snout causing Kagome to slide backwards just as the wolf’s massive tongue licks the entire side of her body breaking the priestess into a fit of giggles. The large canine gives her a happy ‘woof’ and she knows! She knows behind these saucer-like eyes and all the thick warm fur, it’s still her Kouga!

“Oh Kouga” Throwing her arms around his massive head Kagome hugs the wolf to her. “You’re beautiful!” Kouga’s soft answering rumble makes the priestess feel warm and safe.

Kouga can hardly believe how accepting Kagome is of his true form as the miko knuckles her fists into his long thick fur. He lets her hold him like that for a moment, enjoying the feel of the miko’s face and arms pressed so close to his furry snout, loving how she tries to hug Kouga’s whole head with her body.

Slowly the wolf lowers himself to the ground, gesturing to Kagome with his head to climb on. Her fear forgotten, the miko excitedly scrambles to Kouga’s side stepping up on an offered front paw. Carefully she reaches for a tuft of fur by the wolf’s neck, hauling herself up and onto his massive form. Settling herself between Kouga’s shoulder blades Kagome’s legs spread out and around the wolf’s broad neck for support. Patiently Kouga waits, making sure that his little woman is properly positioned and has a good grip on him before daring any quick movements. Turning his head back the wolf looks at the miko over one furry shoulder, he gives a soft bark and somehow Kagome knows he’s asking if she’s ok.

Grinning an ear splitting grin she nods enthusiastically at him, “I’m good Kouga.”

The wolf answers her with a ‘woof’ turning back to the assembled wolves that have been waiting patiently for their Lord to secure his precious cargo. Slowly Kouga rises to all fours, Kagome reels at a slight touch of vertigo before settling herself deeper between the wolf’s shoulder blades, her arms hugging Kouga’s large soft neck.

The priestess can’t stop her almost hysterical laughter as she turns to see the mass of wolves around her from her high vantage point. Almost immediately Kagome notices two smaller wolves, about half the size of Kouga come trotting up to her, one on each side of her wolf. Kagome blinks down at the snowy white wolf with dark bangs on the miko’s right, the youkai’s more petite and carefully groomed fur giving off a very feminine energy.

“Rosario?” Kagome grins, the snowy white wolf barks happily in greeting, revealing rows of pearly whites the she-wolf wags her snowy tail striped in black deliberately at the miko that can’t stop giggling. Turning to the wolf on Kouga’s left, this one a creamy white and beige with large tuffs of red along its back and head, watches her with an exuberant gaze. Even in his wolf form Kagome can see the tell-tale smile that never seems to leave the omega’s face.

“Hozo!” Kagome exclaims and is rewarded with a joyful tail wag and bark.

A huge silver wolf, almost as large as Kouga, pads softly over. Its giant fangs glinting like InuYasha’s transformed blade hang impressively from its maw. The twinkling and amused expression in the creature’s eyes tells Kagome that this can be no one other than Toshi the clan leader. The miko grins waving excitedly at the older demon wolf that wag’s his bushy silver tail at her.

As if some unseen signal has been given, Kouga and all the assembled wolves raise their heads as one to the giant moon above, releasing what sounds like a single, unified howl that breaks across the landscape reverberating through the trees and forests. So overcome and energized by the assembly around her, Kagome laughs, throwing her head back as she howls joining the others. With a quick shake of his head, the only warning Kagome receives, Kouga’s giant wolf form leaps forward. The smaller Rosario and Hozo keep pace at his flanks, Toshi and the other larger clan leaders spread out along the front line on either sides of Kouga. The kaleidoscope of wolves take off at a dead run across the snowy fields, the immense pack following closely behind.

Kagome squeals as the wind and scenery rush past her, everything morphing into a kind of white hazy blur, clutching tightly to Kouga to keep from being flung. Gripping two fistfuls of fur in her hands the miko turn’s to look over her shoulder and is mesmerized by the dark shapes flowing behind them, moving like an ocean over the land. The colossal sight of the passing wolves is an image of such powerful, incredible beauty that it strikes Kagome to her very core, understanding in a moment how truly blessed and lucky the priestess is to witness such a sight, a sight that few mortals have ever seen.

Kagome has no idea how long the wolves run for as fields and trees and landscapes change, only that the joy the wolves have in doing so, in exercising their true forms among the snowy plains beneath their brilliant moon, is a thing of pure ecstasy for them. As they run, the wolves howl their jubilation, flying it seems from one side of the continent to the other, their massive strides eating up the distance quickly.

The deep night wanes as the moon creeps from the sky, giving way to the coming dawn and the return of the wolves. Together the youkai gather, still in their wolf forms near the almost extinguished bonfire where large warm embers still smolder in the giant pile of ash. Exhausted from their exertion’s the wolves pant heavy breaths, some lapping water and ale from the still standing barrels as they begin to gather again in the clearing.

Kouga lowers his head letting Kagome slide off, the priestess laughs as she spins to face the wolf, “Oh wow Kouga, that was amazing!” the miko grins, rubbing gingerly at the wolf’s large snout, laughing when he pushes his soft wet nose into her palms.

Kouga’s sides pant heavily, feeling elated at the miko’s joy he watches her contently with large sparkling eyes that blink close betraying the youkai’s fatigue.

“Aww, my poor exhausted wolf” Kagome coos, petting the side of his face softly. Kouga leans carefully into the miko’s caress before settling on the ground, the wolf’s large tail curling around him. Most of the wolves are still in their true forms with the exception of a few as they begin huddling close to Kouga and spreading outwards.

Kagome yawns, stretching her limbs, watching with great interest as the wolves and demon wolves around her begin to drop and curl around each other. Feeling a soft snout at her back, nudging her gently, the miko turns to smile at the snowy white wolf with dark bangs that stands about a foot taller than Kagome’s head.

“Rosario!” the priestess grins, unable to keep from reaching up to rub at her wolf friend’s ears who rumbles softly, tongue hanging happily from the side of her large mouth. The she-wolf’s wide maw opens in an impressive yawn as she moves to curl up next to Kouga’s side where Hozo is already curled up fast asleep. Kagome can’t help the grin that has been permanently etched on her face all evening as she turns her gaze back to Kouga who watches her intently. Moving back towards her wolf the priestess snuggles up against his side, Kouga’s large body curls protectively around her.

Kagome’s eyes blink in exhaustion as she yawns again, her hands curl into Kouga’s soft fur, it’d been an incredible but very long night. As she drifts off to sleep Kagome muses silently to herself at how her friends back home would react if they could see her now, out in the middle of a frozen nowhere falling asleep happily among such wild, intimidating creatures.

Kouga’s eyes blink slowly close as he takes in the tiny mortal before him curled against his soft warm belly, the miko’s trust and acceptance of all that he is unwavering and unyielding. A little overwhelmed by the strength of his emotions it’s some time before the wolf finally nods off, the youkai inside him howling with joy.

One by one the wolves drop off to sleep, a massive beautiful pack united together under an open sky.


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is following along with this story. If you are enjoying your read so far, please think about reviewing or leaving a kudo's, you're comments and interaction play a big part in keeping any story going :)
> 
> **Sake = alcoholic beverage made from rice**   
>  **Kami = Japanese gods**   
> 

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga can hardly believe what he had awoken to that morning when the sun had finally risen high in the sky stirring the wolves from their very late, very lazy morning. There Kagome was still asleep, nestled against him, a contented smile on her face and her arms wrapped around one of Kouga’s large furry paws, hugging it tightly to her chest. Memories of Kagome’s confessions of love had come flooding back, making the wolf feel almost certain that the events of the night before must have been a sake induced dream. But the taste of the miko’s lips against his is seared into the wolf’s brain, making his fangs ache whenever he thinks about it which Kouga has to admit, has been quite often, if almost every second moment since waking could be thought of as often. The memory of Kagome’s rosy lips and her exploring tongue finding the wolf at the most inopportune moments as Kouga attempted to say his farewells to the other clans and make preparations for their journey home.

The wolf has never felt so completely content in his life. But will it last? The idea of returning home causes the slightest dampening to the youkai’s euphoric mood. What will happen when they finally reach Kouga’s pack in the south and InuYasha? Will Kagome’s confessions of love hold fast in the presence of someone that has held her heart for so long? The priestess had not allowed him to mark her as his mate…yet, a situation the wolf is planning on remedying as soon as possible.

Kouga’s hands fist angrily at his sides when his thoughts turn to the stupid mutt that has no concept or appreciation of everything that is Kagome, something that had always been painfully obvious to the wolf. For years Kouga had watched the miko suffer under the mongrel mutt’s callous and insensitive treatment of her and still the priestess had stayed by the hanyou’s side. It always provoked Kouga’s wrath when he thought on it, never understanding why such a smart, courageous woman possessed of such a selfless, loving spirit had put up with all the lying and sneaking around for so long.

Realizing he’s starting to growl Kouga shakes his head, willing the unhappy thoughts to tumble out of it. The wolf has already promised himself not to waste any precious time thinking on the worthless mutt. What’s important is that he and Kagome are here now, together.

' _And if it takes us a little longer than necessary to get back home all the better'_  Kouga thinks, smiling cunningly to himself, he’s in no rush. The wolf had awoken that morning with the Sun on his face and the love of his life curled up in his arms under the open blue sky, the most perfect morning the youkai has ever experienced in his whole life and he wants to soak in every precious moment of it.

Hearing his name being called by a familiar voice, Kouga’s heart and pace quickens like he’s running on pure adrenaline, another discovery the wolf made with the rising of the Sun. Just Kagome calling his name is enough to send the wolf into a frenzy, finding that he’s unwilling to be out of her presence for long.

That something had changed between the couple is immediately obvious to the rest of the pack, though the miko doesn’t bare the wolf lord’s mated mark. The wolves ‘seeing without seeing’ watch amusedly as the couple fidget constantly around each other, finding every little excuse to touch a hand or brush away a stray hair, the tell-tale sign of any new blooming love the wolves comment chuckling quietly amongst themselves. The northern clans were over the moon, pun intended, at seeing the obvious joy in their prince’s face and it had certainly been improving the youkai’s usual surly attitude they joked – when certain the wolf was not within hearing range.

“Kouga!” Kagome can’t help but beam at the wolf as he enters, the miko’s heart beating a rumba in her chest at the jubilant and satisfied expression in the wolf’s eyes. Is she ever going to get used to that warm feeling spreading throughout her chest and into her abdomen, making the miko want to squeeze her legs together just at the sight of him?!

Kagome knows she’s always been affected by the confident outspoken wolf, yet somehow with their mutual confessions of love a door has been cast open inside the miko’s very soul, something that can never be closed again. And with the opening of that door had come a rush of new sensations and feelings Kagome had not known were possible. Certainly she had never felt anything of this…magnitude with InuYasha, not even close despite all the years they had spent in each other’s company. Kagome files the thought away for later, excitedly holding up a bow and quiver of arrows for Kouga to see.

“They look good on you” the wolf smirks, pulling the priestess close to him he nuzzles her nose with his in the customary wolf greeting among mates. The wolf’s heart swells as the smell of Kagome’s arousal hits his nose, a throaty growl lacing his words as he speaks “but then, everything looks good on you Kagome.”

There’s a hot squeezing spasm that rolls deep into Kagome’s belly, her thighs clenching at the heat in the wolf’s voice. Dropping the quiver and bow without thinking, only half aware of what she’s doing, the priestess reaches for the wolf’s broad shoulders. Pulling herself up onto her toes Kagome meets the wolf’s equally hungry kiss, Kouga’s arms wrap quickly around her waist, pulling her closer, the heat and need in the wolf’s kiss scorches the miko’s belly causing heat to pool between her thighs. It’s the pin drop silence in the unusually quiet den that more than anything causes the intertwined couple to finally come up for air, their lungs burning and foreheads touching as they regain their breaths. Oh yes, he is definitely going to have to rectify this mating situation as soon as possible.

A chorus of wolf howls go up as the kiss ends, making the couple blush. Kouga turns to see a wide approving grin on Toshi’s face that causes the young wolf prince to puff out his chest as he approaches the clan leader, leaving a still breathless Kagome to absent mindedly inspect her bow. Kouga clasps the older wolf strongly by a shoulder, giving it a firm, deliberate squeeze, silently thanking his clansmen for his hospitality and sage advice.

Toshi, understanding the unspoken sentiment grabs the young wolf prince by the opposite shoulder as per custom, squeezing it in return.

“I’m glad it all worked out” Toshi winks knowingly, enjoying the jubilant grin that breaks across Kouga’s face.

“I’ll be sending a small pack with you brother, to accompany you on your journey. The weather is unpredictable and there are a lot of dangerous youkai between the northern mountains and your destination.” Kouga nods his thanks. “I know you don’t want to risk anything to chance while you travel with our new sister” the silver haired demon grins.

It had been an emotional farewell for Kagome who had grown to care deeply for the noble and courageous wolves of the northern tribe. Toshi had hugged her firmly and sincerely expressed his desire to see the priestess again at the next full moon. When Kagome had exclaimed her joy at the idea Kouga had only smiled indulgently, “We’ll see” and had all but ripped the miko from the older wolf’s lengthy embrace.

The clan leader had taken no offense by the action it was the way of newly mated or soon to be mated wolves to become over-protective and incredibly anxious over the nearness of any male to their mates. The behavior just makes the older wolf smile more deeply, completely overjoyed that the young wolf lord is well on his way to winning the heart of his little mortal priestess. It is however also in the nature of wolves to be playful and teasing which is why Toshi had extended the embrace for so long. It’s important at his age the clan leader knows to enjoy the little pleasures in life, wherever you found them. Kagome had promised to do her best to return one day and that had been enough for the old wolf.

Howls of farewell and celebration ring loud and long into the forest as it is picked up and carried by the other clans who are returning home to their own dens spread throughout the northern lands. It had been a particularly good lunar celebration with the exception of the Red Rock clan who would be selecting a new tribe leader given that Rokan had been exiled from the pack upon losing his fight with Kouga. The arrogant wolf had gone against custom and tradition in forcing the issue of a claimed woman, the prince’s woman no less and it had cost the youkai greatly. But then again, having never been well liked by many, it’s possible the Red Rock clan was celebrating after all.

White snowy landscape meets white snowy landscape and the afternoon stretches into the day as the wolves run for most of it. Rosario, Hozo and two other wolf demons, young twin brothers named Lakato and Makato, struggle to keep up with Kouga as they escort them through the snowy passes.

Kagome sits tucked securely into Kouga’s now familiar embrace as she tries in vain to stretch her sore and stiff muscles. Sensing her discomfort, Kouga comes to a halt, releasing one arm from under the miko’s legs allowing her fur clad covered feet to touch the snowy ground. The priestess shivers slightly as she makes contact with the chilly snow.

“You ok Kagome?” the wolf rumbles with concern, images of Kagome’s pale blue face flash quickly through the youkai’s mind, a jolt of fear flashing through him that sends his inner beast howling.

“Uh huh, you bet” Kagome replies, “Just a little sore and a little hungry actually” she blushes, a hand moving instinctively to her stomach.

The sound of padding feet announces the arrival of the rest of the wolves finally catching up as they break into the small clearing. Almost as one they collapse to their knees, long lean arms grip burning thighs as the youkai pant heavily, grateful for the temporary respite.

“Oh thank the kami’s” the black, spiky haired wolf Makato groans before collapsing onto his back on the snowy ground.

“Tell me about it” the demon’s white, spiky haired brother Lakato groans before collapsing next to him. 

“Oi fur brains” Kouga calls to the panting wolves behind him, “You’re in luck, we’re setting up camp here tonight” a chorus of appreciative groans meets his announcement.

Had Kouga been travelling alone the wolf would have continued running well past sunset, but as the demon isn’t in a particular rush to get back to his own den and face the inevitable fight that would no doubt ensue with the whimpering half-breed, the wolf is more than happy to take advantage of the leisurely respite. Kouga glances around the white frozen landscape.

“I’m gonna scout ahead and make sure there’s no other youkai in the area” the wolf turns a serious gaze on Kagome, “stay with the pack until I get back.”

“Don’t worry about me Kouga, I’ll be fine” Kagome smiles sweetly at him before walking over to Rosario to help the she-wolf unpack the supplies and food they’ve brought with them.

“Kagome” the wolf’s stern and serious tone takes the miko by surprise as she stops, turning to find Kouga’s eyes blazing down on her.

“Wh.. what?” Kagome asks uncertainly, not used to this particular look in the wolf’s eyes.

Kouga huffs through his nose taking the remaining few strides towards his woman, the wolf’s sharp peripheral showing him the wolves busying themselves with setting up the camp, not ‘seeing’ or ‘hearing’ anything going on between the couple. Kouga places a clawed finger under the miko’s chin, lifting her gaze to him.

“Kagome, when I say stay with the pack I mean it” Kouga’s rumble is deep, full of command but somehow soothing as though the youkai’s love and concern could be translated through sound. 

The miko’s skin prickles under the wolf’s tone, fighting back a sudden urge to rise up on her toes and rub herself against his chest.

“Of course Kouga, what else would I do?” exasperation enters her voice as Kagome fights against the strange sensation.

“That means no wandering off by yourself, got it?” The wolf’s gruff words are contrasted by the gentle rub of his thumb against the miko’s cheek, the intimate gesture enough to quell Kagome’s rising annoyance with the over-protective wolf.

“You make me sound like an errant cub Kouga” Kagome huffs, her hands curling on her hips and is surprised by the wolf’s sudden bark of laughter.

“Not quite how I would have phrased it, but that’ll work,” Kouga grins playfully.

“Now wait just a min…” but before the miko can wind up the coming tirade, Kouga’s mouth presses firmly against hers, his tongue demanding entrance as he licks at her lips. Kagome’s stomach swoons and clenches in instant heat as the wolf obliterates any rational thought with the firmness of his lips and the delicious pressure of his mouth. As the priestess opens to him, Kouga’s mouth instantly devours hers, driving away any coherent thoughts as the miko succumbs to the wolfs cunning ploy.

Pulling away from her breathless swollen lips, Kouga nuzzles her nose. “Stay” he smirks before stepping back and leaping into the dense white forest before the priestess can protest another word. From somewhere above the wolf’s stern voice carries over, “You fur balls better keep an eye on my woman if you know what’s good for ya!”

 _‘Just who does he think he is ordering me around like that_?’ Kagome silently fumes as she continues gathering small twigs for the camp fire. Now that Kouga and his soft succulent, mouthwatering lips … _focus_ … the priestess shakes herself, now that his lips aren’t in the vicinity to distract or fuzz her thoughts, the miko’s annoyance at the wolf’s ever growing protectiveness is starting to win out.

Kagome grumbles under her breath, not hearing the soft sound of snow crunching behind her, muttering to herself she picks up another twig, searching close to the tree trunks for any dry kindling. Ok sure, maybe once or twice the miko’s wanderings have landed her into some unexpected trouble but that doesn’t mean she isn’t capable of taking care of herself, does it? After all, she’s survived countless battles in the feudal era though not wanting to admit about how much saving the priestess has actually needed in said battles. But hey, she’s getting better!

“Sister Kagome?” Startled, the young miko spins around, embarrassed to have been caught mumbling to herself like some crazy person.

“Oh hi Rosario” Kagome fake smiles, “just thought I’d grab some more wood for the fire you know” hoping the perceptive she-wolf can’t pick up on her real mood.

“Of course” the she wolf replies glancing at the extremely over laden bundle of wood in the miko’s arms.

“You know sister, Kouga is only behaving like any wolf would over a mate. He can’t help it.” Rosario answers, guessing at Kagome’s mood. 

No such luck. Damn these wolves, always picking up on what she’s feeling and thinking. Didn’t they understand that sometimes you just wanted to pout and pine without it being rubbed in your face? Kagome sighs, her shoulders slumping forward.

“I… I know that Rosario, really, I do, but you see, it’s different for us humans I guess, especially where I come from.” A pang of homesickness hits Kagome square in the chest as the priestess thinks of her mother, gramps and even Souta.

“Oh?” Rosario is always interested to learn more about her mysterious human friend as she takes the pile of kindling from Kagome’s arms who releases it gladly, the priestess discovering that she’d been gripping the wood so fiercely in her sour mood that her arms had begun to ache.

“You see, where I’m from woman are considered equal to men” the she-wolf raises a surprised eyebrow. In a wolf pack, only the Alpha Female is considered an equal among the males.

“Well, for the most part” Kagome sighs. “But in any case, we are not used to our males telling us what we can and can’t do, it’s just not done.” The priestess crosses her arms in frustration. 

"I see” Rosario thinks this new information over. “And do your males still protect you from youkai and other dangers? Do they hunt for you?”

“Well, that’s just it,” Kagome wrings her hands together, it was always a fine line talking about where she came from with the people of the feudal era, “there are no youkai where I come from.”

“What!?” Rosario’s eyes practically bulge from their sockets. “No demon’s, how is that possible?” the she-wolf has never heard of such a thing.

“Umm, well, they’re just isn’t any” The miko fiddles with her hands and fingers, not having explained to the wolves that she came from 500 years in the future, not even to Kouga. “At least, I’ve never seen any” she amends. “And hunting is also something we don’t really do a lot of” she blushes.

Rosario nods. Her new sister certainly does come from a strange and faraway place.

“So how do you know your males care for you if they do not protect you, keep you safe or hunt for you?” the she-wolf wonders.

Kagome blushes, “Well, you see, we do different things. Like give flowers or talk about our feelings.”

“You give each other weeds and talk?” a strange custom indeed especially when there are so many better things couples could do then talk.

Kagome laughs, “Not weeds, flowers. You know the pretty kind, that smell nice.” Seeing the still confused expression on the she-wolf’s face the priestess shakes her head. “Oh never mind, it doesn’t matter I guess. You’d think I’d be used to Kouga’s behavior after all these years I’ve spent with InuYasha.”

Rosario laughs, “It seems you are surrounded by over-protective canine’s wherever you turn” giving the miko a consoling smile.

Kagome can’t help but laugh, that is certainly the truth. Still all this with Kouga is so new to her and even though they’ve known each other for years, the sudden shifting dynamics between them is making the miko’s head spin a little. Kagome sighs.

“Well Kagome” Rosario turns to return to the camp with her load of kindling. “Give Lord Kouga some time. I am sure it is hard for him to think of anything happening to you. He is just following his nature but it is also in the nature of wolves to accommodate their mates. Perhaps in time he will learn to be less… possessive.” Not stating that there is a better chance of the Northern Lands suddenly melting in an afternoon before that ever happened, but it seems to alleviate the miko’s mood.

“I hope you’re right Rosario” Kagome sighs following the she-wolf back to the camp, neither female aware of the large green eyes watching them from the depths of the wood.


	12. Chapter 12 - Tag & Grab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone, just take deep, calming breaths. That's all I'll say :)
> 
> And thank you for reviewing!!

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

“Where the hell is my woman!?” Kouga’s roar as he enters the clearing of the makeshift camp reverberates through the trees, causing an explosion of thrushing noise as black and white spotted snow birds flee from the surrounding canopies in a cloud of screeching and squawking.

Four sets of demon eyes widen in terror and confusion as they suddenly notice the absence of the elusive miko.

“She was...right… here” a terrified Lakato whimpers as he watches Kouga storm into the center of the camp, claws fisted and flexing angrily.

The feral growl emanating from the wolf lord is enough to make the demons jump out of their furs as they begin anxiously searching the edges of the encampment for the missing girl. Rosario, frantic with worry, tries desperately to calm the enraged demon.

“Lord Kouga, she was right here, I swear it. We we’re just gathering some wood to light the fire and then you returned.”

“Ya” a shaking Hozo interjects, hating the way Kouga is glaring daggers at the she-wolf, “It can’t be b..but a moment that s..she’s been…” but before the omega can finish his stammering thought Kouga roars, his youkai expanding and snarling around him the wolf leaps towards the stuttering terrified omega. Grabbing him by the throat with razor sharp claws fully extended Kouga slams the trembling Hozo into a nearby tree, razor sharp claws squeeze painfully at his esophagus, the youkai’s feet dangle in the air.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Hear. Your. Fucking. Excuses!” The incensed wolf thunders, punctuating each word a little more loudly while Kouga’s claws dig painfully into the omega’s throat, breaking skin and drawing blood as the alpha struggles to hold onto his mounting rage.

“I. Told. You. To. Watch. HER!” Kouga roars, releasing his hold on the terrified demon. Hozo collapses to the ground coughing and rubbing at his abused neck, eyes cast down and away.

“FIND HER!” Kouga thunders, his fear and panic obliterating every rational thought.

Rosario rushes to Hozo’s side, not daring to catch Kouga’s enraged gaze. The wolf lord had every right to punish the pack for failing to heed his commands. Instead the she-wolf looks back to Lakato and Makato who stand frozen and unmoving, their trembling youkai’s small and withdrawn held close to their bodies in submissive gestures, locked in their fear like a rabbit by flame light.

“Now!” Rosario yells, snapping the twins from their trance. “Into the forest, see if you can pick up her trail!” Coming to their senses, the young brothers dash off, thankful to be away from the murderous glare of the wolf prince.

As Kouga storms from the camp Rosario helps Hozo to stand, the omega staggers momentarily, catching himself against his tribesmen. The two youkai share a guilty glance with each other, if anything happens to Kagome they will never forgive themselves. Regaining his second wind Hozo straightens himself, nodding in response to Rosario’s silent, questioning gaze. In a flash the two take off in different directions searching for the wayward human, nothing but questions storming in their minds. Where had the priestess gone? How had they not seen or heard anything? And would any of them survive Kouga’s wrath if anything happened to Kagome?

The distraught wolf searches frantically for any sign of his woman near the encampment. He knew it. He had fucking known something like this was going to happen!

‘ _That girl attracts trouble like that worthless mutt courts stupidity’_ Kouga growls angrily to himself before turning and dashing in a different direction, searching in hopes for any sign of his woman’s whereabouts.

The wolf’s senses on overdrive, Kouga inhales deeply of the forest around him, straining his scent glands to their maximum. Nothing. It’s as if the miko had just upped and vanished. The Sun moves lower into the sky filling the wolf with a sense of dread, knowing only too well the dangerous creatures that stalked the woods; bears, cougars and coyotes that would make a quick meal of anything seeming soft and helpless. Kouga can’t help the snort that breaks from him as the wolf chuckles to himself. Let whoever had taken his mate underestimate her, the last thing Kagome is, is helpless. This thought more than anything else soothes the wolf’s tortured heart.

‘ _Kagome_ ’ Kouga whimper’s silently, struggling not to imagine any number of horrible scenarios. There are still no traces of other demonic scents, a small blessing, save for the wolf pack Kouga can sense moving about the thicket.

‘ _Where are you_? _Why_ _can’t I smell you?_ ’ The wolf leaps through the white forest, spying into every crack, searching every crevice until Kouga hears a howl from one of his wolves in the distance.

_***awaw-awwooo -- over here ***_

Making a mad dash in the direction of the call, Kouga arrives within moments as he catches up to Rosario and the others a little ways off from the encampment. The four demons huddle together hunched over something, their scents giving away their fear and anxiety, the wolf can practically see their hidden tails twitching behind them as they whimper quietly, looking anywhere but at the frenzied wolf.

Kouga’s heart stops, his breath finding no escape as the wolf approaches the little pack, their terror at what he’ll find radiating from them in waves. As the wolf nears his senses register the disturbed and pockmarked snow, clear signs of a struggle. Kouga’s eyes bleed with red at the sight of a quiver and bow discarded in the snow drifts where his mate had been disarmed. 

 **-ooOooOooOoo-ooOooOooOoo-**

“What do you want from me!?” Kagome demands glaring into the slanted glowing eyes of a very albino looking snake youkai, the tips of curved fangs peek out from its giant narrow maw. The snake’s long massive body wraps itself tightly around the priestess, holding her prisoner in its coiled grasp. A thick red forked tongue darts in and out repeatedly, tasting the air around her.

“I want your ssssecret little mortal” the demon hisses slithering slowly about the snowy clearing. It squeezes in on itself, tightening its grip on Kagome’s writhing body, pulling a strangled painful grunt from the miko. “You will tellsssss me your ssssecret.”

Kagome fights to free herself from its rope like body but her arms are fastened tightly to her sides.

“Let me go!” the miko screams trying to push past the crushing pain, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

The snake demon chuckles softly, “Of coursssseee you do priesstesss.”

Kagome blinks in shock. How does this thing know she’s a priestess? Its tongue flicks out touching her forehead, she jerks her head away in vain.

“I can ssssmell them on you” Its tongue flicks rapidly around the miko sounding like a rasping wind.

Kagome’s eyebrows furrow, the only part of her body she can still move. What the hell is this stupid demon talking about? And why does it keep scenting her like that? Getting angrier the miko struggles to kick her feet free, growling her frustrations.

“Grrrr Listen here buddy, you better let me go if you know what’s good for you!” the miko’s heated glare narrows on the slithering youkai.

“Issss that sssso?” the snake youkai coos tauntingly, staring cold unblinking eyes at her. “Do yousss think your pretty little wolf will sssave you? Sssss ssss ssss” the demon laughs. Kagome’s eyes widen in shock. “The little wolf with the jewel ssshardss” the snake taunts, moving and coiling its body, making Kagome cry out as it brings the priestess closer.

“Thatsssss jussstt what I want you ssssstupid girl!” the snake hisses.

Shock, fear and bewilderment flash through Kagome’s eyes, ignoring the pain of the serpents constricting hold the priestess renews her struggles to free herself. Who the hell is this stupid snake? How does he know so much about her? And about Kouga’s jewel shards? More importantly, how does she warn her wolf that he’s rushing into a trap!?

“Don’t call me stupid!” Kagome screams, nearly managing to free an arm from its confines as the priestess wiggles and pulls her body in any direction she can. If only she can get her hands free!

Lowering its long snakelike head directly in front of Kagome’s face, massive emerald slanted eyes grin at her, revealing massive curved fangs that easily dwarf the miko’s body. The snakes tongue flicks purposefully at her, taunting her.

“And whatsss are you going to do about it, hmmm sssstupid girl?” The snake chuckles merrily.

“Me?” Kagome smirks, her gaze confident and sure as she stares into the large slanted eyes of the demon. “I’m not going to do anything” the miko’s eyes flick upwards for just a moment before meeting the serpent’s amused gaze, a wide grin spreads across the miko’s face.

“But my man is gonna Kick. Your. ASS!“ Kagome bellows, spiting the last three words at it like venom.

The youkai opens its giant fanged maw releasing a powerful hissing roar at her challenge that makes a bead of sweat roll down Kagome’s temple just as an ear-shattering howl splits the sky. Startled, the snake looks up just in time to see a dark shape come flying towards it followed by a glowing fist that smashes so hard into the demons face, the snakes body uncoils as it flies backwards, its grip loosening on the priestess. Taking full advantage of the opportunity Kagome slips through the loosened coils, threading and ducking her way past the writhing body and out of harm’s way.

The wolf lands with a powerful thud, landing protectively in front of Kagome he drops immediately into a defensive fighting stance, his body lowers, balancing himself on his toes, one clawed hand digs furiously into the frozen ground supporting the wolf’s weight while the other is pulled back just at his ear, claws flexed and at the ready. Kouga turns his peripheral just enough so he can reassure his snarling inner beast that their mate is indeed safe.

It’s all the wolf can do not to give into his demonic instincts to scoop up his woman, whiz her out of there and punish his mate long and hard with deep firm kisses and aggressive love making for causing him such worry. But now is not the time. No. It’s time to kill first, make love second. 

‘ _Fine by me’_ Kouga growls. Cracking his knuckles the enraged youkai stares down the snake that had dared to touch his mate, Kouga’s eyes blaze a deep red, promising all kinds of retribution.

“Like the lady said, I’m here to kick. Your. Ass!” Kouga snarls, his empowered youkai flaring and cracking around him like thunder.

Several things happen at once, Kouga’s quick demonic mind processing each moment individually, almost as if it’s happening in slow motion across an eternity of space and time instead of just a few seconds. The wolf registers the arrival of the pack as they come charging into the clearing taking up a defensive stance around Kagome. At the same time Kouga hears the snake demon’s outrageous roar at being caught off guard and super-punched. The snake that even now gathers himself to strike when Kagome’s surprised voice rings out just as the wolf pushes the priestess out of the way of the incoming attack.

“Shards, Kouga! He has a jewel shard in his throat!”

Kouga leaps backwards just as the snake demon smashes into the ground at the wolf’s feet, kicking up dirt and snow.

“What? Are you sure Kagome?” the wolf growls as he dodges the demon’s lethal attacks, swiping in turn with his powerful claws as they move across the clearing.

“I’m positive!” Kagome yells, not understanding why she hadn’t sensed the shard before. It was only after Kouga had slammed into the demon that the miko had sensed the jewel, it’s presence suddenly flaring to life like an old fluorescent light bulb flickering on.

“Kagome!” Rosario runs up giving the priestess a quick hug. “Thank goodness you’re alright sister!” quickly the she-wolf hands over Kagome’s bow and arrow.

“Oh wow, I’m so glad to see you guys” the miko smiles relieved, taking the offered weapons Kagome adjusts the quiver at her back with practiced ease. Returning her attention to the fighting demons the priestess watches with mounting anxiety as Kouga’s claws rake across the snake’s front, long trails of blood splattering on the pure white snow. The massive serpent retaliates with a thunderous roar followed by quick and devastating body slams.

“You will give me your ssshardssss wolf!” The snake taunts attacking in quick jabbing motions with its tail in an attempt to catch the wolf off guard.

“Is that right?” Kouga’s sarcastic snarl rolls off his tongue with practiced ease dodging the swift jabs easily.

“If you wan’em you’re gonna have to come and take ‘em!” Kouga roars upper cutting the demon with a jaw shattering punch.

Flying far and roaring painfully the youkai smashes into the ground, its long body coiling behind it. Rising slowly the snake shakes its large narrow head to clear the rattling sensation behind its eyes.

“I will have them you sssstupid wolf!” the youkai cries, hissing and barring its impressively curved fangs “and then I will know the ssssecretsss of the priestessss!”

Kouga halts his pursuit of happily smashing in the demon’s face at the unexpected statement.

“What secrets?” the wolf demands, struggling to control his blazing blood lust he crouches low holding himself back, the snake youkai hovers in a coiled stance ready to strike several meters ahead.

“Don’t act ssstupid with me!” the demon hisses “I can sssmell it on her!”

What the hell does the stupid snake mean by that? Smell what on her? The wolf turns blood shot eyes to Kagome whose bewildered expression matches his own.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about Kouga! He’s delusional or something!” the priestess shouts, her worry and fear for the wolf marked clearly in the miko’s scent and vibrating in her eyes.

Kouga snorts fighting back his mounting rage to finish off the youkai that has brought his mate to such a state. But if this demon knows something they don’t about Kagome, the wolf needs to know what that is, it could be the only way to keep Kagome safe from whatever _it_ is. Clamping down on his fury Kouga glares menacingly at the demon before him.

“What the hell are you talking about you stupid snake?! Speak quick and clear if you know what’s good for ya” Kouga snarls menacingly. 

The serpent flicks its tongue, tasting the air as if deciding whether or not to believe the canine’s words.

“I can ssssmellss you all over her wolf, you wear the jewel sssshards and you ssssay you don’t know?” the demon chuckles, “Sssstupid wolf, why elssssse would you keep the weak ssss little mortal with you!?”

Kouga’s inner youkai howls in fury at the offense made towards its mate, snarling and mashing its jaw deep in the wolf’s belly.

“You better watch how hard you flap that tongue snake before I rip it out and jam it down your throat!” Kouga snarls. “If you don’t start making sense and fast…” the wolf growls, flexing and cracking his claws.

“Ssssoo you really don’t know wolf…?” the snake blinks curiously at the strange wolf demon, “you’re either incredibly blind sssss or incredibly sssstupid!” the snake taunts, its large eyes glowing, taunting.

Kouga bites back the sudden urge to follow through on his threat with a vibrating growl that almost shatters the back of his molars, unwilling to rise to the bait...yet.

The serpent watches intrigued when the wolf doesn’t respond to its taunts but instead claws back his howling blood lust, the wolf’s powerful enraged youkai heeding to his command. Impressive. Usually wolf-youkai are quite impulsive, prone to incredible outbursts of anger and emotion and much easier to take down as such. This strange wolf is different somehow.. ‘ _it can’t be because of the shards he wears’_ the snake muses, for he too possesses a powerful shard. Can it.. could it have something to do with the girl?

“The priestesss.. she tastesss and smells like the sssacred jewelssss” the snake’s long forked tongue darts quickly in and out of its mouth, carefully and without notice it begins to tense and coil its muscles “and I will know why!” it roars.

“What do you mean sh…” the snake demon’s body slamming into Kouga’s chest is well timed, taking the wolf completely by surprise. The snake and the wolf thrash about in close combat, Kouga tearing at the demons body with his claws, the snake trying to crush the wolf’s body in a coiling embrace.

“Ssstupid wolf!” the snake laughs, battling Kouga off balance with a sudden strike to the back of his knees, the wolf suddenly trips forward.

“The girlsss the key and I will have her!” Moving fast and taking advantage of Kouga’s surprise, the snake demon raises its massive body, unhinging his cavernous jaw it bites down, clamping it’s massive maw over Kouga’s falling body. Large sharp fangs pierce the wolf’s chest armor gouging deep into skin and breaking bone. Kouga roars in pain as the snake’s jewel enhanced venom pumps into the wolf’s gouged body, only vaguely hearing the sounds of Kagome’s terrified screams as the wolf starts to go limp, his arms and legs getting heavier as an injured Kouga fights the swooning blackness.

A sudden _woosh_ and a pinkish burning light causes the snake demon to roar in pain as a sacred arrow blows out one of the youkai’s eyes, its massive jaw unhinges releasing its death grip from Kouga’s body who falls limply to the ground. Grunting Kouga struggles to his knees, tearing the earth with his claws, the wolf’s hunched form protecting his torn and abused body, but the wolf knows he can’t stop. The danger is still out there.

Kouga looks up through hazy eyes, the venom pumping through his system as the wolf watches Hozo and the two wolf brothers attack the snake demon, distracting the youkai from Kouga’s bloody and prostrate form. The wolf lord watches in horror as the snake youkai roars in anger, its missing eye spraying blood and gore it batters the brothers out of the way with its body, smashing Hozo aside with his massive head, sending him flying into the trees.

Rosario stands crouching before the furious wounded snake, the she-wolf’s claws poised and ready as she blocks the way to the shaking priestess standing a few feet behind her, frantically trying to fit another arrow to her bow. Kouga watches in terror, his vision fading as the snake barrels past the she-wolf, tearing past her as if she’s not even there, the snake’s one good eye focused vehemently on its target, its open jaws flying straight for the woman he loves.

Kagome struggles frantically to knock another arrow to her bow but the miko’s hands are sweating, shaking and the arrow keeps slipping, the miko’s terror at the sight of Kouga’s limp body hanging from the snake’s jaw having terrified Kagome to her bones and into her shaking hands. Kagome gasps when she sees Kouga rise shakily to his feet, hope flaring in her chest as the wolf summons every last ounce of his strength, the jewels at his legs glow brightly. With a powerful roar Kouga leaps towards the demon and its retreating body sinking his claws deep into the snake’s long body, abruptly halting its forward momentum as the youkai face plants into the snow and dirt with a deafening thud, halting inches from Kagome’s paralyzed form.

Flipping himself forward, Kouga leaps, his descent barreling straight for the snake demons head as the wolf’s powerful legs smashes the youkai’s jaws together in a satisfying crunch, the impact creating a crater in the frozen earth that sends a spray of dirt and snow flying in all directions. A deep primal roar tears from Kouga’s throat, raising a clawed hand over his head the wolf swings it low ripping powerfully into the serpent’s neck he tears the jewel shard out with his bare hands. The remainder of the snake’s lifeless body makes a heavy thud as it hits the ground. Kouga stands shaking visibly over the fallen form of his defeated rival clutching the jewel shard tightly in his bloodied claw. Throwing his head back the wolf releases a howl of victory just as the darkness sweeps in knocking him to the ground.

Quickly the pack surrounds Kouga’s downed form carrying the wolf to a patch of ground free of the snake demon’s remains. Their anguished whimpers as they gaze at their lords lethally poisoned body and the screaming wails of the human priestess beside him leaves the little pack feeling panicked and utterly useless knowing that the lethal injection of demonic poison Kouga has received is impossible to survive.

“Don’t you die on me Kouga!” Kagome screams, punching her fists against the wolf’s chest, her tears streaming fast and uncontrollably.  “Do you hear me!” she cries, shaking the wolf by the shoulders, demanding that he wake up.

“Please Kouga” Kagome sniffs, taking the wolf’s limp clawed hand in her own she holds it tenderly to her face, desperate and aching for his gentle touch. “You can’t” the miko moans in despair, turning her face into the wolf’s large hand, so big and strong. Kagome kisses the wolf’s palm as renewed sobs wrack her body.

“You just…you can’t” she hiccups, “not now, not yet, not when we’ve only just found each other” Kagome whimpers into his hand, rubbing her face against his palm the miko fights back the rising panic of the reality before her.

“K..Ka..”

“Kouga!” Kagome cries, leaning carefully forward she hovers over the wolf’s torn and broken chest, watching desperately as one black venom filled eye struggles to peel open, a cocky grin tugs painfully at the wolf’s mouth.

“L..lov…y..ou..”the wolf mumbles releasing a rattled breath Kouga’s eyes close as his heart finally stops.

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Edge of the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and exhale.... :)
> 
>  
> 
> ****Also, I should add a teeny, tiny, LEMONISH tasting kind of warning right about.... HERE.****

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The haunting wails of the wolves echo across the dimming skies as they mourn in the only way they know how over the still and lifeless body of their prince, their sorrow at his passing leaving them feeling cold, weak and uncertain.

“Oh Kouga” Kagome cries huddled against his chest, the wolves haunting melody wraps around her giving voice to the miko’s grief. “Not like this” she sobs, “not like this.”

Oh why had it taken her so long to see that here in this selfless courageous wolf was everything her heart had yearned and dreamed of? Why had she been so afraid for so long? And now it was too late, the thoughts stirring a new emotion inside Kagome’s heart. Rage.

“You hear me?!” Kagome’s voice grows in power and volume with the rising of her rage, lifting herself from the wolf’s chest the miko hovers over the still and lifeless form of her would be lover.

Growling low in her throat in a very Kouga like fashion, the miko rises to her knees, shaking with determination, surprised at the intensity of her rage as Kagome places her hands over the wolf’s injured chest, just above the massive puncture wounds. The priestess moves automatically, driven by pure instinct.

“No” Kagome grunts, her eyes suddenly glazing over with white.

“Not. Like. THIS!” A primal scream fueled by blinding grief and burning rage rips from Kagome’s lungs releasing a blast of platinum light wrapped in swirls of pink and purple that pours forcefully from the miko’s glowing hands. Kagome continues to scream as the energy surges directly into Kouga’s lifeless body below her, her pelting fury shaking the ground at her feet. The potent glow of the miko’s power grows until it completely surrounds her and the wolf in a bubble of dazzling, pulsating light.

Rosario, Hozo and the twins watch mouths agape, hands covering their eyes from the burning glow, the youkai grunt their intense discomfort as they all take a step back but are unwilling to move too far from their guard as they listen helpless to the mournful wail of the miko’s howl, sounding exactly like any she-wolf. They watch mesmerized and awe struck until even Kagome’s roar is lost by the growing power that seems to drown out everything else, covering everything in a bright burning light.

A silent concussive shock wave ripples outwards just as the blazing glow begins to fade blasting the surrounding wolves flying in all directions. Grunting they hit the ground, shaken and a little singed but otherwise unscathed. Quickly the wolves rise to their feet, their awed expressions at the display of power from the young miko outmatching anything they could have ever imagined, their shock and relief boundless as they howl their joy and amazement at the sound of the alpha’s shaking voice, playfully scolding his mate.

“I…I thought I told you.. to stay with the pack” Kouga grins, touching Kagome’s tear stained face with his shaking hand while the miko sobs joyfully into his palm.

“S..stupid wolf” Kagome hiccups wiping tears from her reddened cheeks, “I told you, you’re not the boss of me” she laughs before collapsing against the wolf’s chest. Wincing but not daring to let go, Kouga wraps his arms around the trembling priestess, crushing her protectively to him.

With quiet awe and admiration the wolves return to their encampment, moving slowly and cautiously the long walk back, Kouga insisting he is well enough to move on his own, after all the wolf has survived a lot worse things than a stupid snake bite! Yet despite the youkai’s protestations the wolf leans on the supporting arm of the young priestess at his side a little more than he likes.

The surprising potency of the snakes venom, enhanced no doubt by the power of the jewel shard at the demon’s throat, had almost killed the wolf lord. Scratch that. _Had_ killed him. The memory sends a cold quaking shiver up the wolf’s spine. But the snake demon had never expected Kagome’s power, she who worries frantically over the wolf’s bleeding wounds and knitting ribs, ignoring the wolf’s protests that it’s just a scratch. Kouga sighs in submission when Kagome continues to ignore him and carefully wraps the bandaging cloth that the wolf doesn’t really need around his chest, Kouga’s rent armor set to the side.

The little pack sits quiet for the most part huddled in their thick warm cloaks around the blazing fire of their temporary camp, meat roasting on a make shift-spit. How often had Kouga glanced at his beautiful miko and back at that gouged armor, remembering the moment the arrow had pierced the demon’s eye, amazed that the blinding light had not even singed the wolf’s fur. To have come so close to the source of the very power that could destroy the wolf, blink him from existence, had been incredible and humbling to behold.

How many times has gazed over at her, amazed by his miko’s strength and awed by her beauty watching silently as she picks absentmindedly at the meat on her plate? Too numerous to count Kouga's sure.

“You’re doing it again” Kagome’s soft voice plucks the wolf from his thoughts.

“What am I doing?” Kouga grins knowingly. This isn’t the first time the wolf has caused the miko to gently scold him in this manner as they sit quietly around the fire, eating and taking in the events of the day.

“You’re staring” Kagome sighs, knowing the wolf knows what she’s talking about, but making her say it anyways.

“What? Can’t a guy look at his woman?” Kouga’s cocky grin makes the miko laugh in turn.

“Besides” the wolf adds coyly, tracing a finger down the side of her cheek. “It’s not every day a wolf gets saved by a beautiful damsel in distress.”

Kagome blushes turning her attention back to the half touched meat on her plate knowing that all the wolves are watching her. “Well, this damsel’s just glad you’re ok” she glances shyly at him from the corner of her eye.

“How… how is that, anyways?” Makato asks finishing off a bite of boar meat as everyone turns to look at him. “The being ok part I mean, sister, how did you do that?” amazement etched clearly on his face as the young demon licks his fingers clean of the boar juice.

They had all witnessed Kagome’s power with the sacred arrow and it had been frightening for any demon to behold, especially if you were on the wrong end of that arrow, but they had never known a priestess could purify a demon without actually purifying him!

“Actually, I’m not sure” Kagome ponders setting her half eaten plate down, finding she isn’t all that hungry as visions of Kouga’s limp body hanging from the snake demon’s jaws keeps invading her thoughts.  Kouga tenses next to her, watching her carefully, noting the subtle shift in her scent, sensing her agitation.

“It was as though somehow I knew I could tell the difference between Kouga’s youkai and the snakes” all eyes are on her, listening attentively, especially Kouga who is more than a little curious.

“And suddenly I just knew I could wrap him up.. well, his energy I mean, I put Kouga’s youkai in a protective barrier I guess you could say and then I blasted everything else out. Once his body was cleansed of the venom Kouga’s enhanced healing did the rest. To be honest, I didn’t know what I was doing when I did it” Kagome looks up, hoping they’ll be satisfied with her response because while she had been doing it, there had been no thought in the miko’s mind, she had simply moved intuitively.

Kouga speaks as if reading her thoughts, “It was instinct.”

Kagome nods gratefully, “Yes, exactly.”

“Wow sister that is amazing” Rosario’s wide almost disbelieving eyes watch the priestess from across the fire. “The rumors of your strength barely do you justice” the statement earning nods of approval from the other wolves.

“Oh ya.” Hozo grins.

“Definitely not” the twins respond.

Kagome laughs nervously, “You’re kidding right? Rumors? About me?” Kagome had never thought of herself as overly strong or even powerful. As a priestess she knows she lacks a lot in training and the power she does tap into is usually raw and unfocused. But Kagome has to admit, when she saw the life ebbg from Kouga’s body something had happened to her, had simply clicked and she had known exactly what to do and how to do it. The power the miko had felt coursing through her in that moment had been… intoxicating.

Kouga cocks his head at the priestess, a questioning lift to his brow as the wolf detects another subtle shift in the miko’s scent, something the wolf has never sensed from her before. Noting and cataloguing the scent the wolf tucks it away in his demonic mind.

“Sure sister” Hozo replies, still not having met Kouga’s gaze even after the wolf leader had miraculously returned to life. The omega can’t help but feel guilty for allowing the snake demon to make off with Kagome and can still feel the shadowy presence of Kouga’s claws at the omega’s throat as they threatened to crush his wind-pipe for his failure.

Kouga, sensing the younger wolfs distressing thoughts from his many twitches and more subtle body movements does what any good alpha would do, the wolf’s sharp bark forces the younger youkai to instinctively make eye contact with him.

“It’s not your fault” Kouga says sternly. “That damn snake youkai had the ability to mask his and Kagome’s scent,” holding the young wolfs gaze until the omega nods, Hozo’s telltale smile slowly returning to his face. Kouga nods, grunting softly to indicate to the pack that the matter has been resolved and would not be spoken of again. 

Kagome nods thoughtfully, realizing the snake demon must have somehow masked the presence of the jewel shard in a similar way, ensuring a swift and silent tag and grab. “But then how did you find me?” she asks curiously, oblivious to the deeper meaning of the exchange between the wolves.

“Are you kidding?” Kouga snorts dismissively, “That filthy snake may have been able to cover your scents but have you ever heard yourself yell woman?” the wolves laugh good naturedly around the fire, mostly because it was true, it was exactly what had drawn the wolves to the priestess.

Kagome shoves playfully at Kouga’s healing chest, her cheeks burning, but the wolf catches her wrist, causing the miko to lose her balance and fall forward into his lap, the wolf grins wickedly.

“You just can’t keep your hands off _your man_ can you?” Kouga grins, loving the glow that heats her cheeks as he echoes the words she had screamed at the snake, never knowing the sheer joy that had surged through the wolf at the miko’s declaration as she claimed him, _her man_.

Kagome sighs dismissively refusing to be bated any further by the wolf she instead turns her body to lean carefully into his side, not wanting to disturb the freshly applied bandages. But Kouga pulls her in front of him placing her between his bent legs, a clawed hand squeezes automatically at her waist, the other smooth’s a stray hair behind Kagome’s ear before pulling her tightly to his almost healed chest.

“Better” Kouga rumbles in her ear, kissing her ear lobe and making the miko’s whole body flush with heat.

“What I want to know” Kagome asks before her thoughts become too fuzzy with the wolf’s soft touches and feather light kisses, “is how he got this” holding up the now purified jewel shard between her fingers.

Kouga’s thoughts suddenly swim back to the snake demon’s taunts and the youkai’s cryptic meaning behind Kagome’s connection to the jewel and how the key lay with her. What key? What the hell had the stupid snake been talking about? How is the wolf supposed to protect her from whatever ‘it’ is, if he doesn’t know what _‘it’_.. well… is!?

“Alright mutts” Kouga rises pushing back the incoming headache. Scooping Kagome easily into his arms he glances at the little pack “we leave at first light, so get some sleep.”

Before the wolves have a chance to respond, Kouga’s thick cloak flows behind him as he leaps powerfully into the trees, Kagome’s soft form cradled to his chest he disappears into the woods. The wolf makes a fast dash for a nearby private copse of trees Kouga had discovered on his earlier scouting trip. It’s time Kouga and his mysterious little priestess have some alone time.

“Where are we going?” Kagome asks, watching as Kouga leaps easily through the forest despite his injuries.

“Where else?” Kouga glances down at the precious cargo in his arms, “somewhere with a little more privacy” the wolf smirks in a heated tone. The tinge on Kagome’s cheeks and the scent of her arousal the best reward the wolf could have asked for after such an exhausting day.

Dropping from the trees Kouga lands next to a small, mostly frozen river, trickling slowly with icy water as it winds its way southwards through a tree covered copse. A small open space near a large spruce tree growing awkwardly from the side of a small hill beckons them closer. The tree’s hulking, curving form creates a mostly dry and clear patch of ground beneath its boughs. 

The wolf sets the priestess down on her feet gently, his hands never leaving her waist. The youkai stalls. Now that he has her here, away from prying eyes and evil plots, Kouga doesn’t know what to do with her. Scratch that. The wolf knows what to DO _with_ her, he can hardly think on anything else, but at the moment several things are vying for the wolf’s attention and he’s unsure which one to open with.

Not only had Kagome gotten herself into trouble away from the pack, his inner youkai howling to punish a disobedient mate and then his woman had placed her own life in jeopardy trying to save him. But then, the wolf has to grudgingly admit, the snake demon had only been drawn to the miko because of the wolf, because of the jewel shards in Kouga’s legs. The youkai’s body stiffens at the thought that he himself had been the cause of Kagome’s danger, an unwelcome realization that just by being with him endangers her causes the wolf to growl unhappily deep in his chest.

“Kouga?” Kagome had seen the faraway look creep into his eyes, surprised that the wolf hadn’t already swooped down and kissed her hard, deep and thoroughly the moment they landed. Ok maybe disappointed is the better word.

“It’s my fault” Kouga sighs, his sullen gaze falls over her. “It’s my fault you were in danger Kagome and I can’t stand that” the anguish in him breaking the wolf’s voice.

“Kouga don’t say that!” Kagome reaches a hand up laying it tenderly to his cheek, the wolf automatically turns into her palm, her intoxicating scent filling his nostrils reaching into the back of the demon’s mind bringing a soothing calm to his rumbling agitated youkai. How does she do that?

“It’s because of you any of us made it out alive” Kagome smiles, desperately wanting to soothe the ache she can feel radiating from the wolf. “Besides you said it yourself” the miko grins, “I attract trouble” watching contently as a grin tugs at the wolf’s lips.

“We’ll, I didn’t say that… exactly.” Kouga can’t help but smirk, amazed at how effortlessly his woman has cast her spell, somehow finding a way to douse the fire of every feeling of anxiety, guilt and fear that threatens to consume him. Where is this magic wand the miko weaves so effortlessly around him, covering his youkai like a blanket and silencing his inner demon more effectively than the wolf has ever done in his life? Hoping he has the same effect on her Kouga’s arms circle around her, drawing her in. The wolf’s lips meet hers with an almost electric shock as she melts into him, her arms coming up and around the wolf’s neck, her small nimble mouth devouring his.

“Kouga” the wolf’s name escapes the priestess in a soft appreciative moan. This, this is what she had wanted from the moment her wolf had first landed in the clearing all raging and protective and what she had been thinking about non-stop since the wolf had first opened his eyes after the miko had dragged him back from the abyss. To be held so carefully, so possessively in Kouga’s embrace, to know that she would still have the chance to show him everything that he means to her, what he had always meant to her is more than Kagome could have wished for.

Kagome barely registers Kouga’s swift movements as the wolf unclasps his cloak laying it out under the bough of the large tree with a flick of his wrist effectively covering the cold ground beneath them. With a surprised squeak flying from the miko’s lips the wolf quickly but gently lays her down on the soft furs, the wolf’s hard, muscle corded body lowers carefully on top of hers.

“Oh Kouga” Kagome purrs, the delicious weight of the wolf pressing down on her ignites every particle of her being.

The sound of Kagome moaning his name like that sends the wolf’s blood rushing to an already throbbing southerly body part. Kouga’s hands roam hungrily over her skin, slipping open her fur vest she inhales sharply at the sudden exposed temperature that instantly hardens her nipples. Kouga growls with need at the sight, his fangs immediately clamping over an exposed mound. Kagome’s guttural groan as the wolf’s hot mouth wraps around her, sucking at a hard nub makes his groin ache. The wolf’s skilled hands and sinful mouth leave trails of searing kisses along the miko’s neck and collarbone, leaving her panting and breathless, her skin heating and burning under Kouga’s firm and sensual touches.

“Ka..gome” the wolf grunts, slipping a knee between her legs and spreading them wider, Kouga’s hard length pushes against the miko’s core causing her hips to buck into him, hard. Her hips grind feverishly against the wolf who can feel her moist heat against his thigh making Kouga’s eyes roll to his head. Gods has the wolf ever wanted or needed anything more desperately then the feel of Kagome’s body writhing underneath him, or the feel of her hot breath against his skin?

Small ivory hands move carefully around the wolf’s chest and back, not wanting to disturb the carefully wrapped bandages as Kagome’s mind reels under a euphoric hazy mass, caught under the spell of Kouga’s strong hands massaging her body into liquid honey. An approving growl reverberates low in the wolf’s chest when she purrs his name again.

The wolf’s deadly fangs make themselves known as they rake lightly across the miko’s soft skin leaving faint pink trails in their wake that send glorious tingles rippling through Kagome’s nerve endings. 

“Holy shit Kouga!” she moans making the wolf grin wider, a clawed finger lightly traces small circles around her swollen nipples. A fang tugging at the hardened bud almost shatters the miko’s mind with sheer pleasure, “I can’t believe how good that feels” Kagome moans, her body writhing beneath him.

The wolf preens at her words, the deep sultry sound of the miko’s voice the most erotic sound he’s ever heard. “Fuck Kagome” Kouga grunts, “I love the sounds you make when I touch you.” 

The miko’s thighs clench with hot consuming need at the wolf’s deep heated rumbles, his smoldering baritone rolling under Kagome’s skin and igniting every cell in her body with pinpricks of light.

“And did I mention…” the wolf’s tongue licks and nips across every part of her exposed and heated flesh, his strong hands never leaving the miko’s skin “you taste fucking amazing.” Gods Kouga can’t get enough of her, wanting only to taste and devour every inch of her skin and lock it into his memory.

Kouga’s youkai howls, panting heavily at the back of his mind, the smell of Kagome’s arousal and the taste of her skin on his lips makes the wolf’s fangs throb and ache in a way he’s never felt before. Gods how the wolf wants to run his fangs over every part of her body, watching her ivory skin flush and pucker under his touch. The faintest tinge of parallel marks left behind on Kagome’s skin acts like an aphrodisiac on the demon, knowing that it’s _his_ fangs that have done it sends a thrill rushing through the wolf’s blood, raising the hairs along his tail.

Kouga has been with plenty enough females – not that Kagome ever needed to know – but none have ever had such a primal effect on his youkai, none have ever come so close to rousing the very nature of the wolf's inner beast. Unable to hold back his own mounting need Kouga moves to spread Kagome's legs wider, the wolf's muscle corded thigh riding higher, spreading her farther apart, craving the sounds she makes as the miko rubs and nuzzles her whole body against him.

Releasing a swollen breast from his mouth Kouga moves to nip and nuzzle the miko’s stomach, leaving hot trails of kisses that move slowly southwards. A clawed hand reaches down to cup her between her soft silky thighs, the wolf’s clawed finger strokes carefully against the wet material of her undergarment eliciting a powerful and strangled gasp from the priestess. The wolf is surprised when he feels the miko’s legs squeeze tightly together, her hand suddenly reaching down and grasping Kouga firmly by his wrist, halting his advance. Halting his claim.

“Kouga… wait” Kagome’s heaving chest and swollen lips look down pleadingly at him.

The wolf peers up, his heady, passion-filled gaze falling on the startled eyes of his woman. Kouga’s inner beast howls in frustration not understanding why she’s stopped him from claiming her.       

“Kagome?”


	14. Chapter 14 - Impossible Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for commenting and reviewing!! It's always nice to know who is out there :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Ok so Kouga's evening is not turning out quite like the wolf had planned or imagined. Definitely not how he'd imagined. The argument Kagome's refusal of him had sparked in the proud wolf had quickly escalated to the point where Kouga was now almost hoping for a demon,  _any_  demon, to come crashing through their private little enclave and put the wolf out of his misery.

Kouga's first instinct had been to accuse the miko of still being in love with another male. That had not gone over well. But as Kagome berated the wolf for his insensitive remarks and callous behavior an unusual story had begun to unfold as his often strange miko spoke of reincarnation, a magic time travelling well and a sacred jewel trapped in her body leading to her subsequent encounters with a certain worthless half demon that Kouga is loathing more and more by the moment.

That Kagome shared anything with the undead priestess that stunk of death and dirt is something the wolf simply can't fathom, they didn't even look anything alike! But as Kagome's story grows more fanciful and complicated the wolf's mind clasps onto the one thing he's been able to understand perfectly, his howling youkai latching onto the revelation like a dog with a bone.

Kouga's eyes twitch. "What do you mean that stupid mutt moves through the well?" The wolf fights back his instinctive growl. The idea of that useless dog getting to see this fantastical world of Kagome's, of being so intimately connected with her is infuriating!

"I dunno, he just does" Kagome shrugs. "Sometimes if I take too long on the other side he comes and gets me" she adds nervously knowing that any talk of the white haired canine causes Kouga's anger to flare – a trait the two demons seem to share regarding the other – so there had been a sort of silent agreement between the two not to speak of the hanyou but if Kagome is going to have any hope of making the wolf understand why she's holding back and everything that's happened to her in this era then InuYasha's name is bound to come up.

"Can anyone else travel through the well?" Kouga asks gruffly. This can be a problem if he isn't able to protect Kagome on her side. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't do that? And the wolf is damned if he's going to leave his woman in the hands of that insufferable hanyou anymore!

"I'm.. not sure actually" Kagome thinks back pensively, "I mean if I think about it, no one else has really tried except InuYasha. Well there was Shippou that one time but there was a tree jammed in the well that InuYasha stuck there, so he couldn't get through. But mistress centipede is the one that grabbed me from my side of the well in the first place and even Yura's hair came through the well to my time, so who knows, maybe others could get through." Kagome shrugs in a hopeful gesture, hoping her answer will placate the angry wolf because she honestly doesn't know.

Kouga's arms cross at his chest as he ponders something, the wolf's quick mind scrolling through everything she's said so far. "Why did dog shit shove a tree down the well?" the youkai's curiosity winning over his raging dislike of the hanyou.

"Oh" Kagome answers a bit sheepishly. "He wanted to protect me from Naraku so he tried to keep me from coming back, but in the end, the well let me pass."

Kouga can't help admitting to himself that he probably would have done the same thing if it had meant protecting Kagome. Maybe the worthless mutt had some sense after all. And it's no wonder the snake demon had been so fascinated with Kagome, if the jewel had been born inside her body then it would make sense that Kagome's body, in part, is connected to the jewel. But what does that mean?

Kouga had been stunned at first when the priestess had first starting speaking of the well, certain that she was toying with him for some unfathomable reason, but as Kagome kept talking and her words became stranger and the story more and more unbelievable, the youkai started thinking of all the strange things he knew about the priestess. The strangest of course being the clothing Kagome usually wore and she certainly didn't act like any human Kouga had ever met, walking around fighting demons, helping people and pushing around a strange metal carriage.

Often times even the miko's words were strange and foreign and when Kagome cared for the wolf's wounds in battle the priestess was always ready with her 'Band Aids' and 'Diss—in—fective' struggling with the word in his memory. And what about those strange food stuffs she had given to him once, what had she called them? Potato chips? Though the wolf didn't remember them smelling anything like potatoes.. or like food for that matter, but they sure did taste good.

The most noticeable were the blocks of time when Kagome just upped and disappeared. Stretches of time, sometimes very long stretches of time, when Kouga was simply incapable of locating her, and the miko's scent is one the wolf could track down anywhere on the continent in the strongest of downpours. But no matter how far or how fast the wolf ran Kagome was simply nowhere to be found, as if the priestess had simply vanished into thin air. The hanyou of course was always frustratingly vague and evasive about the miko's disappearances.

In fact the very first time Kouga had been unable to locate Kagome  _anywhere_  and the wolf had run clear from one side of Edo to the other, the distraught youkai had attacked the hanyou in a vicious rage, certain that the worthless dog had allowed something tragic to happen to Kagome and out of fear of his life – rightfully so – refused to tell the wolf. Memories of Kouga's rage and worry as the wolf had stormed the little village chasing after the cowardly hanyou rise to the surface.

*****flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back*****

The sun blares bright and hot at the height of summer. A wide river flows gently past a small quiet village, unsuspecting townsfolk walk peacefully about their day oblivious to the incoming cyclone of rushing winds that speeds quickly towards a familiar looking silver-haired hanyou.

"Ah great, just what we fucking need" InuYasha rumbles, halting in his steps near the little market of a nearby village. The hanyou had almost missed the stench because of the fish, but no fish could ever cover that up!

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asks curiously, pausing in his perusal of the pretty fish attendant lady at the hanyou's outburst. Usually the monk is much happier focusing his attentions on the lovely ladies of the village but over the years the priest has learned to trust the hanyou's keen senses.

Turning to face the east, the direction InuYasha seems to be focused on, the monks eyes fall immediately onto a familiar whirlwind speeding towards them. Miroku sighs, shaking his head, this could go either way.

"Come now InuYasha, no need to start fighting already." Miroku replies, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Yes" Sango agrees moving away from the table of simple house wares and other nick-nacks the slayer had barely been focusing on, having had more than her fill of watching the lecherous monk ogle up that silly young fish attendant.

"Luckily Kagome is on her side of the well so there's no reason for you two not to behave" the demon slayer chides the often irritable hanyou knowingly.

"Keh, I'm not the one that needs to learn to behave." InuYasha snorts crossing his arms indifferently into his kimono. "Stupid scrawny wolf always sniffing around Kagome" the hanyou grumbles a little loudly under his breath.

Sango rolls her eyes at Miroku who shrugs in reply. At least the day would get more interesting.

"I saw that." InuYasha glares at the monk and the slayer from the corner of his golden eye.

"But you didn't see this!" Kouga roars, a glowing fist emerges from the heart of the whirling vortex that suddenly materializes before the hanyou cracking hard against InuYasha's jaw. The power of the blow and surprise of the attack takes the half-youkai completely off guard, flying backwards the dog's body skids and bounces along the ground, tearing up chunks of earth before smashing into a nearby hut with a thunderous breaking crash.

Villagers run screaming as shouts of 'youkai' and 'battle' erupt from the townsfolk sending the little market into chaos. Miroku and Sango stare wide-eyed and shocked at the display of anger meanwhile Shippou hops up onto Sango's shoulder and Kirara jumps into the slayers arms with a little mewl. The kitsune had been playing with the village children, Kirara playing babysitter when they had heard the commotion break out.

"Hey… what's going on?" the little fox asks watching as Kouga lunges repeatedly after InuYasha, insults of the dogs pedigree flying from the wolf's mouth in a roaring fury.

"Wow…he is really mad." Shippou gapes, the feel of Kouga's enraged youkai sends shivers up the little kitsune's spine.

"Yes Kouga definitely…" Miroku winces, one eye scrunching shut as the roaring wolf spins a powerful kick to InuYasha's stomach, doubling the hanyou over and smashing him into several market tables "…seems perturbed about something."

"Yes but what?" Sango worries scratching instinctively at Kirara's ears, usually Kouga is so much more levelheaded. Cocky absolutely, even arrogant at times but never out-right violent, at least not since the wolf had met Kagome and had begun taming his ways.

"We can't let them just tear up the village!" scratching almost vigorously now behind the cat's ears with the slayer's growing anxiety but the fire cat doesn't seem to mind, her eyes closed and purring loudly.

"You cretin InuYasha!" Kouga roars leaping towards the hanyou who finally manages to get his footing, leaping away just in time from the wolf's exploding kick, the surge of power cracking the ground at the hanyou's feet.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" Kouga roars.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid mangy wolf?!" InuYasha barks back, leaping out of the way of Kouga's swiping talons just in time for the wolf's claws to destroy the little hut at the hanyou's back. The splintering of wood sends villagers screaming from the remains of the little hut.

"Miroku we have to stop them!" Sango cries looking back and forth between the monk and the fighting youkai, torn by indecision.

The monk grins, leaning against one of the still remaining market huts with his staff tucked into the crook of his arm. Scratching non-committedly at the back of his head Miroku considers the scene, not exactly eager to throw his very fleshy, very breakable body between a pair of rabid dogs.

"By all means my dear Sango, do you have any suggestions?" A small smile tugs at the corner of the monks lips.

The slayer glares at the lecherous monk knowing he's right. Kagome is the only person the two youkai ever listened too.

"Don't play stupid with me you worthless mutt!" Kouga cracks his claws, the enraged demon does his best to keep from hurting the screaming humans, it's the hanyou the wolf wants anyways.

"I've scoured the entire countryside looking for her and nothing!" Roaring the enraged wolf leaps towards the dog, claws extended. InuYasha tries to dodge but the wolf is too fast and the two canines collide exchanging gunfire-like blows as they roll across the broken and smashed market, sounds of growling, barking and fighting fill the now empty courtyard.

"Ha!" InuYasha barks finally managing to break away from Kouga's hold and rapid-fire attacks.

"I should have known your brains were as small as those shards in your legs you stupid wolf!" Soaring backwards the hanyou falls slowly landing on one of the few remaining structures in the market place, panting heavily as scratches and cuts slowly heal on InuYasha's exposed skin. Damn the wolf is fast. The dog's arms cross at his chest, his silver hair fanning in the breeze as the hanyou glares down at the stupid growling wolf.

More than anything InuYasha wants to use his sword on the pushy arrogant youkai but Kagome has taken a liking to the moronic wolf, only the kami's know why and there is no telling how angry an already irate miko could get if the dog just happened to maybe.. accidentally snuff out the puny wolf. The hanyou sighs, remembering his fight with Kagome and the tears she had cried as she fled from him and back towards the well, back to her own time… again. InuYasha knows she just needs time to cool off and then she'll be back or maybe the hanyou will go and get her if she takes too long.

Kouga rumbles in fury, mistaking the shift in the hanyou's scent that fills with misery as confirmation of the wolf's worst fears.

"I know something's happened to Kagome and I know it's your fault!" The wolf curls an angry fist before him, eyes bleeding red.

The demon slayer and the monk share a knowing look with each other, understanding the source of Kouga's fury and anger. There are few things that can outrun a wolf youkai's nose when they are intent on finding something or in this case, someone. The only thing that could stop it cold is death. It's no wonder Kouga is assuming the worst.

Kouga's youkai snarls with rage, pushing through a surge of power the wolf starts running towards the hanyou at top speed, zig-zagging so fast the enraged wolf seems to be coming from multiple directions at once.

"Tell me what you've done with Kagome!" Kouga roars leaping towards the dog and landing on the structure with an explosive blow.

InuYasha barely manages to leap away from the wolf's glowing fist and the little hut that explodes inside the sphere of light. The shockwave shatters the ground, disintegrating the wooden structure almost instantly. In the glow of the bright light, the hanyou can see that Kouga's fist is wedged into the ground of the small crater at his feet.

Soaring quickly back towards the stuck wolf InuYasha growls, claws poised and at the ready, "You scrawny moronic wolf!"

Kouga looks up just in time to see InuYasha's bloodied fist come flying towards him, cracking the wolf square in the jaw. Kouga's head snaps back with a growl, his fist pulling free of the ground as he's thrown backwards skidding across the courtyard. The wolf grunts shaking his head of the lights that dance behind his eyes at the impact. Not bad for a mutt.

InuYasha stands glaring, "I didn't do anything to Kagome you brainless wolf!" the hanyou seethes, clenching his fists. If only Kagome hadn't been so mad with him already then maybe InuYasha could use the Tessaiga on that lame excuse for a wolf!

"I don't believe you!" Kouga roars leaping towards the dog with quick rapid lunges.

"Well too fucking bad!" InuYasha roars just barely managing to back step out of the wolf's successive attacks. "Cause it's the truth, so get lost wolf boy!" deciding on a change of tactics InuYasha watches the speeding wolf carefully.

"I got no time to play with the likes of you!" Suddenly InuYasha drops down and onto his back, surprising the wolf at the last minute. As Kouga's speeding form nears, the hanyou's legs come up planting themselves squarely on the youkai's chest. Using Kouga's momentum against him, InuYasha flips his legs back and over catapulting the wolf over his head and sending him flying. Midair the wolf changes his trajectory taking control of the fall and landing with a booming thud, a single fist hammers into the ground, eyes bleeding red.

"Kouga no! You have to stop" Sango runs out between the two youkai before the monk even realizes what she's doing, but the slayer knows she has to find a way to cool Kouga's raging blood before the wolf demon's rage gets out of control. Kouga rises, his peripheral watching the incoming form of the slayer but the wolf's focus is solely on the silver-haired bastard that keeps away from him in the distance.

"Sango don't bother! He's gone fucking crazy!" InuYasha calls out but the slayer ignores him, approaching the heavily panting wolf.

Kouga growls, his eye twitching as he makes to move in the hanyou's direction when the sound of the slayer's whine claws somewhere at the back of the wolf's mind, stirring his inner beast.

"Kouga please" Sango's hands grip the tall wolf by his broad shoulders, his fangs are vibrating and there's a primal growl at the back of the demons throat that pushes the slayer to remind herself that it's all coming from Kouga's fear and worry over Kagome, the unusual priestess the wolf demon has fallen in love with. The thought helps to keep Sango's courage in the face of the wolf's passion filled fury, trusting that Kouga's love for Kagome will stay his more primal instincts.

Somewhere deep at the back of the wolf's mind, Kouga's youkai howls out to him, drawing his attention to the whimpers of his woman's pack-mate, the female demon slayer. There's a part of Kouga that is impressed at the human's courage as Sango grips the wolf firmly by his shoulders, pushing back against him as she seeks to block the demon from attacking the stupid mutt that growls at him from the distance - not even Kouga's beta's would dare to lay hands on the wolf in such a state. It's no wonder she and Kagome are such close friends. Reining in his temper, Kouga turns his bloodshot gaze to the slayer before him, Sango's close friendship to Kagome the only reason the wolf allows the human to hold him back the way she does, meanwhile Miroku and Shippou sweat bullets in the back ground.

Relief washes through the slayer when Kouga slowly turns to look at her, she watches in amazement as the powerful wolf before her reins in his flaring youkai with a command and control the slayer has rarely witnessed on a demon. Sango smiles trying to emit as much reassurance in her words as in her body, knowing that the youkai will read her scent as easily as her body's expressions and right now the slayer needs the wolf to believe her. To trust her.

"I swear to you Kouga, Kagome is alright" relieved when the wolf's aggressive rumble tapers down.

"Kagome often travels a very far distance by a magical means" the slayer having decided on the spur of the moment that a slightly edited version of the truth would be more helpful then letting the wolf in on the secret of the time-traveling well.

"That's why you can't find her, but she will be back" Sango's confident tone and truthful scent reaches out to the wolf, his angry rumble slowing and finally dissipating.

"I promise." Those two little words are enough to finally diffuse the rage in Kouga's blood.

**END***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back***END**

And of course the demon slayer had been right.

Eventually Kouga has had to concede that his little spit fire of a woman is indeed telling him the truth. In a way it makes sense, more sense than anything else and it warms the wolf's heart to think that they must have been truly destined for each other to have found one another through centuries of time and space. Kouga's world is her past and Kagome is his future, but then the wolf has always known that. However Kouga's declaration of deciding to cross the well with his woman is not being met with the kind of enthusiasm the wolf had been expecting or hoping for, his inner beast sagging at the beating his pride is getting tonight.

"You.. want to cross the well?" Kagome asks a little surprised.

"Of course, you're my woman. Where you go, I go." For Kouga nothing can be simpler.

Exasperated Kagome turns away from him, collecting her thoughts before meeting the wolf's hurt and expectant gaze. "Kouga" she says softly, "it's more complicated than that."

"Un-complicate it for me then" the wolf stares her down.

The priestess sighs, "It's kind of hard to explain." How to make Kouga understand the strangeness of her world and the dangers it held, so different then in this time? Kagome had seen enough 'almost disasters' with InuYasha on her side of the well to know that.

"Oh but mutt face is smart enough to understand and I'm not, is that it?" Kouga can't stop the hurt that laces through his voice.

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth!" the miko replies heatedly, stomping a foot for emphasis.

"Well what else do you want me to think Kagome?" Kouga barks, throwing his hands in the air. "Dog shit gets a free pass and I'm stuck in the, how did you put it? Dog house?" doesn't she understand how much this is killing him?

"You're gonna be if you don't stop this" Kagome huffs angrily, her hands knuckling on her hips.

"That's why you won't mate with me, isn't it?" Kouga all but growls at her, the wolf's beaten pride unwilling to take any more slams from his woman's powerful blows. After all, she had stopped his advances yet AGAIN and it's getting harder and harder not to take it personally.

"What… what are you talking about?" Kagome's face heats at the unexpected and direct question.

"You heard me" Kouga replies angrily, "and I'm betting it's the same reason why you'll let the dog through the well, but not the wolf." He can't help the fists that curl at his sides or the heat that rises in his voice, "You still love him." Without meaning too Kouga had spoken aloud his deepest darkest fear.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagome shrieks throwing her hands up in an exasperated gesture, not liking the turn this conversation is taking one single bit. How can Kouga think that after everything she's told him, everything they've been through together? Everything they've shared?

In a flash of unexpected movement Kouga's there beside her, the wolf's face so close to hers she can feel his panting breaths on her cheek, his sudden closeness stirring heat in the miko's stomach.

"Is it ridiculous Kagome?" There's no anger in his words, just a desperate need to know the truth and if the wolf is building a life on a beautiful lie.

"Well" the miko begins hesitantly, "of course I love him, I care about him" Ouch. Sucker punch to the gut. Kouga honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"We've been through a lot together." And it's a right hook to the face.

"InuYasha will always be important to me." Oooh, and it's a body slam ladies and gentlemen.

"But it's  _you_  I'm in love with Kouga, everyday we're together there's no denying it anymore." Wait, what's that? Reverse body slam.

Kouga can't take the toying anymore. "Then why do you always pull away from me when things get heated?" The wolf's eyes blaze with pent up passion. "Why won't you let me mark you as my mate?" Kouga asks painfully.

And there it is the ugly fly in their beautiful ointment.

"I told you, I come from a different world, a different place. Things like this are a big deal in my time" Kagome's eyes plead with the wolf to understand.

"They're a big deal in this time too," Kouga retorts.

Touché.

"I know that," Kagome exclaims "but here girls are married and having babies at 14, in my time Kouga that just doesn't happen anymore… well, sometimes, but oh…never mind." How to make the wolf understand? "Kouga, I've… I've never been with anyone… before" an embarrassed blush heats the miko's cheeks painfully. "What you and I have done together…" oh gods why is this so hard? But she needs him to know, maybe then he'll understand.

"You and me, all we've ever… done" Kagome's blush deepens at the memory of the wolf's hands on her body sending a warm flushing sensation heating and pooling in her belly. "I've only ever done with  _you_ " the miko finishes, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole as heat burns her skin.

Kouga's pride and inner youkai preen and howl approvingly at the confession. The wolf had known Kagome was unmated, but he hadn't realized that the miko was so utterly innocent and suddenly all her apprehension starts to make sense. As pleased as Kouga is to know that its only ever been him to make her moan like that he's surprised and dumfounded that the hanyou has let her dangle for so long without ever reeling the fish in, if even just to take a nibble. It makes the wolf wonder… dogs, like wolves mated for life, for the most part, though it was more common among dogs then wolves to break a mated bond and suddenly understanding blooms in Kouga's mind as he realizes what the sly worthless dog had done.

' _You dirty, dirty bastard InuYasha, I always knew you were a no good_   _mutt._ ' The half breed had been mated to the undead priestess before she died, of this the wolf is positive given Kagome's information of what she knew on the matter, and when the soul of the priestess had been returned to the living InuYasha's youkai had not allowed him to break that bond. Only in rare situations are mating bonds broken and even then it's the female alone who holds the power to do so.

So the undead priestess unwilling to release the mutt from his vows had kept the hanyou on a short leash leaving the mutt unable to pursue Kagome. Yet still the dog had dangled the hope of something more to the girl, effectively securing the young miko's presence at the hanyou's side. It's despicable to see how well the dirty dog had crafted that web, never allowing Kagome out of his sight or to pursue more realistic choices, mainly him, but time it seems had finally caught up with the two timing dog.

That Kagome had never put two and two together is surprising to the wolf given all that she had come to learn about demons and their customs. Something Kouga's mother had often said to him as a pup stirs at the back of the wolf's mind, ' _the heart sees what the heart wants to see._ ' Realizing that Kagome is still talking and Kouga has missed most of what she's said the wolf tunes back in before the priestess can figure him out and pierce him with a wilting glare.

"So you see what I'm saying" Kagome implores the wolf with her eyes.

Kouga has no idea what the hell she's talking about, "Of course."

Kagome sighs in relief. "Good. I'm glad you understand. I just need this closure."

"Closure?" The wolf puzzles over the odd expression.

"With InuYasha."

 _Fuck_. Are they still talking about dog shit?

"I need him to understand why I'm choosing this and why this…" Kagome moves her fingers quickly pointing between their standing forms, "means so much to me." Ok, the wolf has to admit, he likes the way this is finally starting to sound.

"I need to close the door on that chapter of my life with him before I can move forward with you" the miko's eyes beg him to understand.

So the wolf's delicate little flower is asking him for more time so she can finally break it off with the no good hanyou once and for all. Why didn't she just say that? Hell if that's what Kagome feels she needs to do before she can move on and accept the wolf's mark then Kouga is more than happy to oblige. In fact the wolf is now determined to get them the hell out of this frozen wasteland and back to that village of hers as soon as possible. The sooner Kagome has it out with the worthless mutt, the better. Kouga's eyes soften as the he gazes at his woman.  _His_  woman. Kagome is choosing him not the mutt and that means the wolf can be as patient as she needs him to be.

"I hear you Kagome" Kouga cups a hand reassuringly to her cheek, "And I understand love. Forgive me. I shouldn't have pushed" the wolf hangs his head shamefully, what she's asking for is more than reasonable. "I guess I am just a dirty wolf after all" Kouga sighs dejectedly.

Kagome's eyes brighten at the wolf's declaration, worry and stress finally lifting from her chest, "But you're my dirty wolf" she coos, reaching a hand out to touch Kouga's face, both their bodies finally relaxing from their built up tension.

"That I am" Kouga smirks, pulling Kagome into his arms he gazes lovingly down at her, tucking a strand of raven locks behind her ear, the wolf's plans will just have to wait but he can do that. Wolves can be very patient when they need to be.

Lowering himself to the fur covered ground Kouga pulls Kagome into his lap, resting his back against the tree the wolf lets her talk late into the night about the strange customs from her world and many other things the wolf doesn't understand like 'cell phones' and 'karaoke' but Kouga is content to just listen to the sound of Kagome's voice as she snuggles into his chest, her snowy white cloak wrapped around them. The wolf listens to the miko talk until she tires herself out, eyes gently closing, Kagome's soft deep breaths against his chest calms and soothes his restless spirit.

Kouga's vigil is constant throughout the night as the wolf holds tightly to the light that has somehow illuminated his life. His mind awash with thoughts of their love making, silently vowing that when the moment finally came he'd take Kagome until her knees buckled and she screamed out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you be surprised to hear that the flashback scene was never part of my original story?? I added it in during the revamp I did this year and am curious as to whether or not the scene felt natural in this chapter? I'm hoping it feels like it was always meant to be to be there :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Voyage Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of transitional scenes...

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The small pack travel uneventfully for the next few days falling into an easy rhythm, making tracks during the day from sunrise to near sunset with only a few breaks in between so Kagome can stretch her legs and the others can catch their breaths. At night the rest of the wolves are usually so exhausted from keeping up with the pace that they pass out just after dinner, leaving Kagome and Kouga to talk late into the evening, the bright stars beaming overhead.

"So running under the moon is kind of like a stamina contest?"

"Something like that" Kouga's back leans against the trees firm trunk for support, Kagome tucked in his lap, his cloak covering them like a blanket. The youkai strokes the miko's hair, running his sharp claws through it absent-mindedly with one hand the other is tucked under the cloak nestled with Kagome. She cradles Kouga's larger hand with both her smaller ones, gently stroking her fingers across the wolf's palm in a lazy motion.

The innocent touch has the most incredible effect on Kouga's youkai that is all but slumbering contently at the back of the wolf's mind, a rare occurrence to say the least. Even when the wolf sleeps he often senses his youkai pacing in the dead of night in his dreams but now he understands, his inner beast had never felt safer or more relaxed in its entire life until now. Until  _her_.

"But it's not really a competition, it's not a race" the wolf's soft voice rumbles soothingly low in his chest, "If you can finish a full run without switching forms you did good." Kouga smiles down at the woman in his lap, overjoyed that she wants to know so much about him and his kind.

Gods she's never felt so relaxed! Kouga's warm body heat and claws running through her hair feels like she's standing under a hot shower, the warm water massaging her body and scalp, running through her mane. Never mind the low rumble emanating from the wolf's chest that is slowly relaxing and uncoiling ever tense muscle in the miko's body turning her into a soft dough like consistency. Kagome sighs contently.

There's a part of her that still can't believe how easy it is to talk to Kouga, never getting annoyed with her no matter how many questions she puts to him. Kagome had been particularly interested to learn that wolf-youkai had had to incorporate small portions of fruits, vegetables and nuts into their diet in order to help sustain their humanoid shape. She had been even more surprised to learn that most dens even had a small garden or growing room. Kouga seemed to enjoy her curiosity which was a welcome change for her from all the silent nights and  _"Who cares Kagome?"_  the miko had received from the hanyou over the years.

"Is it easier to be in your human shape then?" she asks, only too happy to avoid the knot-like feeling growing in her stomach every time the priestess thinks on the hanyou.

The wolf is so perfectly attuned to the creature in his lap that he senses immediately when his woman's thoughts stray and her scent changes, flaring briefly with an array of emotions mixed so quickly together it's impossible to know the difference except for the anxiety that had laced throughout it. But as quickly as Kouga senses it, it passes and the wolf knows his strong silent miko worries for what's to come but does her best to hide it.

"Sometimes" Kouga answers, allowing her to just Be, curled up against his completely healed chest.

"Our wolf forms expend a lot of energy, but they're powerful and it can be tiring after a while." The wolf gazes up into the inky sky, reflecting. "Eons ago my people used to be mostly in our wolf forms, but we were ruled more by our animal instincts then. My ancestors, who were the first actually, discovered that taking human shape allowed us to use our skills and abilities differently. Eventually the human shape became our norm and we left the forests and took to the mountains. That's why we're still born as pups and have to grow into our human shapes, it's a reminder of who we are and where we come from" Kouga muses, thinking back on his own first hazy memories when the wolf had first assumed human shape.

Kagome giggles. "I bet you were a cute puppy" she grins, not seeing the blush that stains the wolfs cheeks. Kouga can't imagine anything more embarrassing then Kagome seeing him as a puppy! The miko can't help but smile at the thought, carefully nuzzling her face into the wolfs neck, inhaling his soothing scent.

"I wish I could change my shape sometimes" she coos, her mind slowly drifting to the image of her body transforming into her very soft bed in a room so very far away.

"It has its moments" the wolf grins down at her, loving just how like a she-wolf she nuzzles against him, her lips and soft breath at his neck sends waves of calm through the wolf, his youkai practically snoring. Tenderly Kouga places a soft kiss on top of his woman's raven head.

Kagome yawns, scratching absentmindedly at Kouga's chest with a free hand, enjoying the rare feel of the wolf without his breastplate, he'd had to take it off so the twins could work on it and they'd been doing a good job with it despite their limited supplies.

"What about your armor?" Kagome asks, unwilling to fall asleep, discovering she loves listening to the sound of Kouga's voice as they cuddle together under the stars. Quickly she brushes aside the half forming thought of how rarely InuYasha had done so with her despite all the countless nights they'd spent together on the road searching for jewel shards.

"What about it?" Kouga grins, ignoring the slight shift to Kagome's scent, the wolf knows she's tired and he should tell her to get some sleep but he's a greedy selfish wolf because he loves sitting here with her, talking, under the stars, feeling the steady rise and fall of her breath against his chest.

"What happens when you - _yawn-_ shape shift? Does it disappear?" recalling what had happened the night of the full moon when all the wolves had spectacularly transformed.

"Not disappear" carefully Kouga shifts himself so she's almost laying on top of him now, "our youkai transforms it, stretches it out sorta, temporarily merging it with our wolf shapes." The demon gives a soft laugh, stroking a hand along the miko's dark silken hair, sensing his woman's confusion.

"We wouldn't be very good shape shifters if we couldn't shape shift our belongings Kagome." When she doesn't respond after a moment the wolf peers down at her, her eyes closed.

"Kagome?"

The miko's soft deep breaths are his only response. Carefully Kouga adjusts himself around her, keeping her warm and comfortable. Sighing contently the wolf kisses the top of her head.

"G'nite Kagome" he whispers before eventually drifting off.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods, you can't be serious Rosario!" Kagome's cheeks flame with undisguised embarrassment.

"Oi, what are you girls squealing about over there?" Kouga calls out from the fire where he and the other males are skinning and roasting rabbits. The wolf thought Kagome would be pleased when he sauntered into camp that night with several dangling from his bloodied claws, but when Kouga had tossed them triumphantly at her feet and told her to cook 'em up like a good woman he honestly hadn't been expecting the sudden acrid smell of Kagome's scent all but burning the wolf's nose.

All Kouga could do was to stand stunned when Kagome had stomped directly towards him, fire leaping from her eyes. Really the wolf should have suspected what was coming when the enraged priestess storming closer had reached up and yanked the wolf's ponytail with surprising strength. The twins had struggled to hold in their laughter and failed, earning them a deadly glower that the young youkai had taken seriously, scampering off into the bushes giggling.

Kouga rubs achingly at the back of his head, having been extremely grateful that his feisty woman hadn't decided to yank on a more southerly body part as the priestess ranted about something called ' _women's_   _lib'_  and not being in the ' _stone age'_ , whatever that means. The wolf has to concede though that considering Kagome doesn't have claws or fangs to state her claims or take those liberties that only a mated she-wolf could, the miko is having no difficulties in finding her way around their differences, continuing to surprise Kouga with her she-wolf like behavior.

The wolf may not have understood half of what his woman was saying but somehow in the end it was Kouga, Hozo and the twins that skinned the rabbits and set them to cook over the fire while Kagome had stomped off dragging a surprised looking Rosario behind her. When Kouga had asked where she was going Kagome had wilted him with a glare, saying she would stay close to camp but that she needed to have something called 'girl talk.' The two females had been giggling ever since as they spoke in hushed tones, the scent of their excitement and slight arousal confusing the wolf to no end as every now and then an exclamation rang out from one of them.

"Hush Kouga, we're talking" Kagome's stern voice calls out from the darkness "and no eavesdropping!" the priestess cries a touch heatedly.

What kind of wolf does she think he is? Eavesdropping, Keh. Because wolves tended to live in such large groups it's important to develop the ability to listen for potential threats without actually  _listening in_  on any one private conversation. It's so taboo to do so in fact that it's one of the first things taught to every youkai pup when they first learn to shape shift.

Sighing Kouga turns back to the fire and roasting rabbits, tossing a discarded branch in and watching it burn gingerly. The wolf rubs the back of his sore scalp, he's too afraid to listen in anyways for fear Kagome would find him out and who knows what her grabby little hands would go for then. Whatever 'girl talk' is supposed to mean, the wolf knows one thing, this 'women's lib' stuff is definitely no friend to males.

"I'm serious sister" Rosario grins knowingly, "It may sound… uncomfortable… but I promise the feeling is" Rosario blushes "something you or him won't forget" the she-wolf grins at her innocent friend whose reddened face matches her own. Rosario has never had another woman to confide in quite like this as she and the miko speak of many things. It's different then the gossip shared among youkai females where the she-wolves are mostly focused and busy with the rearing of the young and managing various other aspects of den life. Never did the females intentionally set aside time or work to simply 'talk' but Rosario finds she's rather enjoying it.

"Trust me sister, it's a favorite with wolves and if you give it a try I promise you won't regret it" Rosario's eyes sparkle with a knowing look.

Kagome's face heats at the image it brings to her mind as they both burst into giggles. The miko is definitely going to have to add  _that_  to her bucket list.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Makato, that's not fair!" Kagome squeals as another missile comes barreling towards the priestess, she ducks out of the way, but not fast enough as it hits the miko's back with a thud. "There are three of you!" she squeals, diving behind a tree for cover, Rosario just a few feet away crouches behind another tree.

"Sorry sister!" Makato calls out from somewhere in the distance, "we're a package deal kind of thing!"

Kagome can hear the twins and Hozo laughing from the hill rise they are using as protection, having ambushed herself and Rosario as they returned from collecting more wood for the fire, a snowball hitting both females simultaneously ensuing an all-out snowball war. Admittedly though, the ladies aren't fairing too well at the moment. The boys have the high ground and it's almost impossible to land a hit, meanwhile the girls are covered in snowball blotches that have found their mark time and time again.

Rosario signals to Kagome, placing a finger to her lips the she-wolf motions her arm in a half circle. Kagome nods, understanding the youkai's intent. Crouching low Rosario moves to circle around the males, hoping to create a distraction so they won't notice Rosario's advance Kagome starts shouting, making and flinging snowballs as fast as her arms can move from the cover of the trees, not caring if they hit their mark or not when a cry suddenly rings out from the she-wolf a little farther out.

Kagome jumps from her hiding place running in the direction of the cry, hoping a stray snowball doesn't take her in the side of the face again, the last one had stung. Quickly clearing the distance the priestess finds her friend splayed on the ground, fuming, Rosario's head covered in snow. Kagome struggles not to giggle, glancing up just in time to see Hozo's retreating form as the omega rushes back to the hill rise where the twins are waiting, howling their approval of an ambush well played.

"Mwwaahaahaaa" one of the wolves calls out, "You can't ambush the kings of the hill" they cry, standing atop their barricade, chests puffed out confidently, howling their taunts at the girls.

"Hey three against two that's not fair!" Kagome calls out helping the she-wolf from the snow drift.

"All's fair in war and snowball fights sister!" one of the twin's calls back, it's impossible to tell which.

Kagome hates to admit it but the boys have bested them at every turn, taking the high ground, dodging their advances and even turning their own ambushes back on them. It's impossible for the girls to breach their defenses Kagome realizes sighing in defeat. The miko's scent begins to fill with the faintest touch of burnt amber.

It's then that Kagome and Rosario hear a loud growl from behind them as an enormous brown and black wolf breaks through the brush, leaping gracefully over their heads. Kagome watches wide-eyed as the giant wolf easily leaps the distance to the male's fortress, landing just at their backs. The boys turn in time to see the giant wolf give a toothy grin from over its shoulder before back kicking its hind legs into the snow furiously. A tidal wave of slush and snow douses Hozo and the twins completely, effectively covering them from head to toe in a mountain of white.

The wolf turns his massive head to examine his results, barking in satisfaction while Kagome and Rosario break into hysterics in the distance. Glowing and shrinking, the wolf transforms into a grinning Kouga.

"Now it's a fair fight" the alpha smirks, crossing his arms.

The youkai's only reply is three sets of eyes that blink at him from inside the mountain of snow. Kouga hadn't really cared that the males were playing with his mate, so long as they kept their paws off her, but when the scent of Kagome's sorrow at losing the little game had reached the wolf, Kouga's youkai had howled at the wolf to rectify the situation.

Turning to walk in Kagome's direction Kouga calls over his shoulder, "If you 'Kings' are finished here I believe there's a fire that needs tending" the wolf chuckles striding confidently over to his grinning woman, catching her easily when she launches herself into his arms.

The wolf thrills at the feel of Kagome's arms wrapping around his neck as she pulls him towards her. Their foreheads touch in a very wolf-like gesture, Kouga's inner youkai preening with delight when the priestess rubs her nose against his, grinning up at him.

"My hero."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The small pack continues travelling south until the snow begins to recede revealing patches of green and flowering trees as the climate changes between the north and southern borders. Rosario, Hozo and the twins had been unwilling to leave the wolf prince and his mate to return back to their dens, insisting on accompanying them the whole way, arguing that they could at least visit with their southern brethren for a time. Kouga didn't try to dissuade them knowing how much it meant to Kagome having the she-wolf with her and the wolf has to admit, the fur balls make for an interesting voyage. The company of the pack also ensures that the youkai can sleep in relative safety, not having to keep watch every night.

And so it is early one sunny afternoon when the small pack crests a familiar hill blooming with flowers overlooking a field of green and a waterfall in the distance.

' _Home'_  Kouga thinks joyfully at the sight, a warm surge courses through his body making the wolf's tail wag. Setting Kagome gently on her feet he waits for the rest of the wolves to catch up.

"It's so beautiful." Kagome's awed voice as she takes in the greenery and bright colors of the land fills the wolf with a sense of pride, realizing how rarely he's ever taken the time to appreciate the beauty that sits right outside his front door. Of course it hadn't always been so. Once upon a time the Birds of Paradise had threatened all around and then  _she_  had come, like a bright shining jewel that blasted away the darkness.

The wolf's gaze moves down to the priestess at his side, watching her contently as Kagome peers into the distance, enjoying the vista. Kouga's hands curls on her waist, squeezing it carefully.

"Not as beautiful as you are Kagome." The wolf's soft thick voice startles her as she looks up into his penetrating gaze, the heat that radiates from them makes the miko swallow hard and her knees shake.

He's about to reach for her when Kouga hears the panting breaths of the small pack catching up, looking down at Kagome's expectant face the wolf gives her a wide toothy grin that makes her giggle, there will be time to play later. Rosario and the others break into the small clearing just as Kouga throws his head back releasing a powerful howl announcing his arrival that can be heard for miles around.

Hozo, Rosario and the twins follow suit a moment later as they announce themselves to the distant pack. A few seconds go by before welcoming howls answer back echoing from the valley as small dark specks begin to emerge from the waterfalls base that turn and rush in their direction.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku turns to see why the irate hanyou has stopped mid-tirade.

They are all worried for Kagome she'd been missing now for almost a week with no sign of the missing priestess. Sango is beyond herself with grief and worry while Shippou cries constantly for his surrogate mother. Lady Kaede and Lady Kikyo had left just that morning to visit a neighboring village in need of the miko's skills taking Shippou with them in hopes the voyage would distract the little kit from his sorrowful thoughts. It has been a difficult week to be certain, Miroku muses, but nothing could compare to the constant barrage of InuYasha's foul mood since the time-travelling miko had disappeared into a tunnel of light.

"Miroku?" Sango questions looking up from where the demon slayer is polishing her massive boomerang, Kirara had been asleep curled up beside her when the sleeping fire cat had suddenly sat up, perked her ears and stared off into the east. It was at that same moment that InuYasha's tirade of what the hanyou was going to do with whoever had spirited away Kagome had come to a sudden and abrupt halt as the half-youkai spun to face the east.

Miroku shrugs in her direction, "I do not know Sango. For the first time in a week it seems InuYasha has lost his voice." Secretly the monk couldn't have been happier. It's exhausting dealing with InuYasha most times but especially when there is no Kagome around to calm him. The monk watches as the hanyou's ears swivel on his head as though listening to something only his sensitive hearing can detect.

"Shudd'up Miroku" InuYasha barks "I'm trying to listen."

Getting up from her seated place at the huts edge, Sango wipes a hand on her colorful kimono, her boomerang forgotten.

"InuYasha" the slayers gaze fills with hope, "Is it Kagome?"

InuYasha's hands fist at his sides, growling menacingly in his throat "No, wolves."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The pack is overjoyed at the arrival of their leader, his long absence stirring worry among them. But as Kouga's pack races towards him and the northern wolves they know accompany him they see the familiar form of a slender priestess at their leader's side dressed oddly in Northern tribe attire and the wolves know their fears were thankfully unfounded.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku bark joyfully as the pack swarm around their leader, leaping on him, butting chests and generally shoving each other around as they touch and sniff him, barking their greetings as they welcome him home. Kagome giggles as she watches the arriving wolves, their obvious joy at Kouga's arrival stirring a deep sense of pride and love in her. For all his rough and sometimes prickly edges, Kagome knows Kouga is really just a big softie.

"Hey mutts" Kouga rumbles, the jubilation in his eyes and scent betraying his gruff tone, he really is happy to be home among his own pack again. His family.

"Everything ok while I've been gone?" the wolf asks his two Generals hoping they haven't allowed anything too stupid to befall the pack in his absence.

"Oh ya Kouga no worries" Hakkaku grins, puffing out his chest, "everything's been great." With the extinction of the Birds of Paradise, the wolves most bitter enemy, their hunting grounds had become most quiet and serene like, the wolves only needing to patrol the land for the occasional human bandits or lower level youkai up to mischief.

"You bet, we took care of everything" Ginta states proudly, secretly happy that now Kouga is back he will take back the duties he'd left in their charge. Taking care of a hungry pack of wolves' day in and day out is hard work the two beta's had discovered and hard work is not something they overly enjoyed.

Kouga nods his satisfaction, maybe these two lunk-heads aren't totally hopeless as the wolf watches Ginta and Hakkaku preen with pride. Turning his gaze the wolf's eyes fall over a smiling Kagome standing just outside Kouga's ring of wolves, she'd been patient, as always, while Kouga and his pack reunited. Catching the miko's gaze the wolf gives her a wink and a grin as he steps through his clansmen, reaching a hand out towards her. The priestess smiles back, a nervous little laugh escaping her, she knows what's coming as Kagome holds tightly to the wolf's hand. Kouga turns to face his overly eager pack, barking a command that quickly silences them.

The wolf is simply incapable of stopping the pure euphoric grin that spreads ear to ear across his face or the total satisfaction that seeps into his scent causing his wolves to practically pounce in place with eager anticipation.

"You guys remember Kagome" Kouga beams, gently pushing the slightly nervous priestess before them. The wolf's chest puffs out as he proudly, finally, states "my mate."

The wolves explode in barks and cries of jubilation as they surge around the nervous miko, touching and smelling her carefully. The pack is well aware of the longing their leader has carried for the young miko all these years and know only too well how deeply her constant refusal of the wolf had stung. But it's evident by Kouga's formal presentation, the couple's body language and the temporary mark at the base of the miko's neck that something has obviously changed between the two.

The pack are of course also aware of Kagome's power and her role in saving their kind and their alpha's life from the Birds of Paradise, the wolf demon's most hated enemy, or they had at least heard the story. From that moment on the miko had been considered an honorary pack member and the wolves are only too happy to finally make it official, knowing how much Kouga sacrifices and fights for them day in and day out. The jubilant pack send up a silent thanks to the Kami's for whatever miracle has played in finally bringing the two together.

"Uh, hi guys" Kagome smiles patiently while wolves and youkai touch and sniff her, marking her and refreshing her scent in their memories. The priestess tries hard to suppress the giggles that erupt when wet tongues lick her fingers and legs.

"Sister!" Ginta exclaims brightly, so overcome at the turn of events and forgetting himself completely that the beta grabs Kagome by her fur lined vest, pulling the priestess into an unexpected hug. A hush falls among the wolves at the sight of the beta draped so intimately around their leader's mate, a deep dangerous growl emanates from somewhere behind the miko.

"Uh, Ginta?" Hakkaku can clearly see his alpha trying to restrain himself, this is one of his most trusted men after all, but there is entirely way too much of the beta touching his leader's woman and it's hard to fight centuries of instinct.

It takes a moment for Ginta to realize what he's done, his sheer joy over the prospect of a better tempered Kouga temporarily out-shining anything else as the terrified beta abruptly pushes the priestess away from him, grimacing as he releases her. He might have pushed her away just a touch too forcefully the beta frets, falling backwards over himself just as Kagome's back collides into Kouga's chest with a hard "oompf." Kouga's deadly growl rises in volume at seeing his mate manhandled so, baring his teeth the wolf snaps his maw, barking at the terrified beta.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ginta cries, dropping to his knees, the beta's head bows so low it touches the grassy earth beneath him. Fortunately the youkai's submissive gesture is enough to still Kouga's snapping maw but not enough to cool his anger.

Kagome looks up, watching Kouga's angry gaze bore into his subordinate, the wolf's fang vibrating with his anger. Turning to face him the wolf doesn't notice he's so focused on the cowering beta before him, not until a hand reaches up touching the side of his face. Gently the priestess rubs her thumb against the wolf's stubbly cheek. Immediately Kouga turns to her, his growl fading as the wolf turns his nose into the soft palm of Kagome's hand, inhaling deeply of her sweet lavender scent that instantly relaxes the youkai's tense muscles, the miko's soothing scent calming his inner youkai in way that never ceases to amaze him.

"Kagome" Kouga's bright sky blue eyes take in her sweet, patient smile and she giggles.

"You know, you're kinda cute when your fang trembles like that" Kagome teases him.

Kouga can't help the reddening of his ears, he isn't used to hearing such comments from the woman he's loved for so many years and it makes his heart swell and his tail vibrate. Leaning in the wolf pulls gently on her bottom lip with a clawed finger his sparkling eyes narrowing on her.

"You're cuter" Kouga grins, his breaths heavy against Kagome's ear sending hot shivers spiraling through her body. The wolf's mouth kisses and nips at the base of her neck "especially when you're moaning underneath me" he whispers heatedly. Kagome's delicious heady scent invades the wolf's senses.

"Kouga" she chastises, flushing crimson, having learned to become ever so aware of the wolves sensitive ears and noses around her. The wolf chuckles, pulling back from her, he loves the way her cheeks redden like that.

The pack overly impressed as always by their sister's ability to tame their often surly alpha heave a sigh of relief. Leaving the couple to themselves the wolves and youkai turn their attention to their Northern brethren who wait patiently for the reunion of pack and leader to come to an end. As the two packs come together the northern and southern wolves bark and push playfully at each other as introductions are made and scents are exchanged.

"Hi I'm Ginta" Kagome hears over the greeting barks of the wolves, "I've got dimples."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kirara soars easily through the warm afternoon sun, the demon slayer and monk riding securely astride her.

"I don't understand Miroku" Sango calls again, turning her head so the monk can hear her words over the rushing wind.

"I am not sure I understand it myself dear Sango." The monks hands lightly grip the waist of the vision before him. When InuYasha had told them of the wolves he'd heard in the distance the hanyou had taken off in a mad sprint in the direction of their den before Miroku or Sango could question him further. Quickly they had gathered Kirara and their weapons and taken off after the leaping hanyou.

"But we went to see Kouga's pack just after Kagome disappeared and Kouga wasn't even there" Sango recalls, they'd been so desperate for answers that InuYasha hadn't batted an eye when the demon slayer had suggested they visit the wolf demon.

"Hakkaku and Ginta said that he'd gone far up north to visit with their northern clans, Kouga couldn't possibly know what's happened to Kagome." Sango fights back the sob in her throat, trying not to let her worry for her friend consume her, the slayers fear that the miko had died a horrible death somewhere far away and alone had driven her into a miserable state since the miko's disappearance.

"Well perhaps Kouga has returned and InuYasha thinks he may be of help in the search." Miroku thinks it unlikely, InuYasha teaming up with his hated rival? But in his search for Kagome the monk has to admit, the hanyou would go to any lengths.

"Oh Miroku do you think so?" hope blazes in the slayers heart for the first time in a week.

"Anything is possible my dear Sango" the monk smiles expertly fibbing, not willing to admit his own doubts or the horrible feeling that is coiling in the pit of the monk's stomach.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome stands with hands curled on her hips tapping a foot, a serious and determined look is set on the miko's face, refusing to budge until the stubborn wolf before her agrees to her request.

"Kouga say it, I want to hear you say it" Kagome's steady determined gaze lets the wolf know that she means business.

Kouga sighs. Turning to look back over his shoulder he quickly barks his orders to the rest of the pack as they begin moving carrying out their alpha's instructions. A number of the wolves return to the waterfall den but a large number continue on ahead running steadily towards the west, Kouga will catch up to them easily. Seeing his instructions being carried out the wolf turns back to face his pouting woman, gods is there anything he won't do or agree too for her? Especially when she looks at him with that curled pouting lip? Or the way her eyes will sparkle when he finally gives in?

Gently the wolf lifts both the miko's hands in his much larger ones, kissing the tops of her knuckles Kouga's twinkling sapphire eyes gaze down at her.

"I promise Kagome" loving the way her scent shifts as his lips linger on her skin. "I promise I won't start any fights with mu…errr… InuYasha" the wolf smiles lovingly at her, melting inside when her face lights up.

Nope, definitely nothing he wouldn't do.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha races ahead, leaping through tall trees as he makes for the direction of the wolves den. The hanyou can't explain it but ever since he'd heard their howls in the distance it had set his teeth on edge and he is going to find out why! Abruptly InuYasha stops in his tracks, sensing a large group of demons closing in the distance. Half covering his eyes with his hand to reduce the glare of the sun he peers into the horizon. No doubt about it, the arrival of the demons on the horizon is kicking up dust trails, a lone dust trail farther ahead than the others whirling like a tornado stands out against the landscape.

"InuYasha!" Sango yells from behind, grateful they had finally caught up to him as Kirara sets down letting the demon slayer and monk slide off the fire cat's back.

Relieved the hanyou has finally slowed down the monk strides quickly towards the tree the silver haired demon is perched in, the monk's staff jingles lightly at his steps.

"InuYasha, good" Miroku calls, covering his eyes with one hand as he peers into the branches. "Tell me, what is going on InuYasha?" still not understanding what about the wolves has set the half demon off in such a state.

The hanyou drops from the high branches, landing next to the monk "Do you feel that?" InuYasha asks his eyes on the horizon.

"Feel wh.." Miroku pauses. "Actually, yes I do" the monk turns to stare in the direction InuYasha is facing.

"Demons" Sango states adjusting her oversized boomerang on her back, preparing to use it if needed, "a lot of them."

InuYasha crouches low taking a defensive position, growling low in his throat as the whirling dust cloud in the distance grows closer. The hanyou can't explain it but every hair on the dog's body is standing on end, his usually quiet inner youkai howls uncontrollably at the back of the hanyou's mind. Something isn't right.

"InuYasha?" Miroku glances at his eerily silent friend. The monk can sense the hanyou's irritation coming off him like a wave encouraging Miroku to spin his staff, loving the jingling sound it makes as he does so. Snapping it abruptly the priest holds it protectively before him in both hands as he prepares for whatever might arise.

"They're almost here" InuYasha growls, he can smell them now. Their damp woodsy smell all but invading the half-demon's senses, yet mixed within, so light he'd almost missed it at first, is a scent the hanyou had feared he would never scent again. Inhaling deeply relief floods through InuYasha's body, the shackles that had imprisoned his heart releasing on the exhale but it does little to wash away the growing sense of dread the hanyou can feel pooling in his gut as he cracks his knuckles, waiting.

"Who's almost here?" Miroku asks a bit impatiently.

But before InuYasha can reply the very air around them begins to stir as strong winds whip and pull at their hair and clothing. The little group does their best to shield themselves as a cyclone of wind suddenly appears before them, a frenzy of twisting, spinning leaves and debris that kicks up a cloud of earth and grass that settles slowly. From the cloud of dust emerges a familiar looking armored wolf holding a familiar looking young woman adorned in strange attire and nestled closely to the demon's chest.

"Me" Kouga grins.


	16. Chapter 16 - When Canines Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much fun to write :)

 

**ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

It takes a moment for understanding to dawn in the minds of the monk and demon slayer as they watch the familiar figure step out of the whirling dust cloud, a raven haired beauty clutched protectively to his chest.

"Kagome!" Sango screams, dropping her boomerang the demon slayer launches herself towards her friend, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome calls back, practically leaping from Kouga's arms, the wolf however seems to have no intention of releasing her, a soft growl emanating from his throat.

"Kouga!" the miko snaps angrily, pushing at the wolf’s chest and kicking her feet, "Let me down" she huffs.

InuYasha barks menacingly, "You heard her flea bag, let her go!"

Kouga growls at the hanyou wanting more than anything to tear the half-demon apart but he had promised Kagome he wouldn't start a fight. The youkai crouches low reluctantly releasing his hold on the squirming woman in his arms, the wolf’s gaze never leaves InuYasha's. Kouga couldn't start a fight but that doesn’t mean he can’t end one.

From the corner of the wolf’s eye he watches as Sango and Kagome embrace, the demon slayer beside herself with joy and relief at her friends return. The two women speak rapidly while the two demons square off, each crouched in a fighting stance, the tension so taught between them the smallest breeze could snap it.

"Kagome" Sango smiles through tears of relief "what happened to you? And what… what are you wearing?" observing the unusual wolf attire the priestess has on.

Miroku approaches the two embracing women, the monk’s relief at seeing his friend returned home safe and sound beaming through his eyes.

"Kagome, it is good to see you" Miroku squeezes her arm in greeting.

Kagome gives him a wide sincere grin, "You too Miroku" the priestess had really missed the monk and his insightful quips.

"I can't believe how great it is to see you all" Kagome exclaims, hugging Sango again, "so much has happened!" completely overjoyed at seeing her friends face's and eager to share her experiences with them.

"What the hell Kagome!" InuYasha bellows from his fixed place in the road, staring down the wolf demon before him.

"What the hell happened to you!? Why the hell are you dressed like that!? And why do you smell like that dirty stupid wolf!?" the hanyou's anger seething through clenched teeth.

"Watch how you talk to my woman mutt!" Kouga growls back, reining in his howling youkai.

"Keh, you still going on about that you stupid wolf? I thought you would have learned by now" InuYasha clenches a fist raising it before him, "Kagome will never be your woman!"

Kouga growls heatedly, every drop of demonic blood in the wolf’s body burns at him to tear the hanyou's throat out, but he's made a promise to Kagome and the wolf won't let the worthless stupid mutt make him break his word.

Taking the wolf demon’s silence as a victory InuYasha continues to taunt him, "Ya that's right, you can't say shit because you know I'm right! How could anyone ever love a useless, worthless wolf like you?!" InuYasha sneers. Hating the way the wolf is always happening by and sniffing around Kagome, bringing her flowers or telling her how pretty she looks.

"InuYasha stop it!" Kagome shouts, her heart aching for her noble wolf, who true to his word has not taken a single threatening step in InuYasha's direction though the priestess knows Kouga’s demonic blood is most likely screaming down all kinds of hellfire on the silver-haired hanyou before him. The miko can see it radiating in the wolf’s fisted claws his knuckles turning white, his jaw vibrating as he clenches his teeth so tight she worries he'll shatter a fang. No, her wolf deserves better than this.

"You stop saying those things about Kouga right now!” Kagome shouts angrily, “You hear me!?" unable to stop the trembling that overtakes her body. This is not going quite how the miko has planned. Not that she actually had a plan, in which case things are progressing exactly as she could have expected.

InuYasha blinks curiously at her, "Kagome?" What is she doing sticking up for the scrawny wolf?

"InuYasha" Kagome takes a deep steadying breath, willing her nerves to calm. "Kouga saved me."

The half-demon narrows his eyes, relaxing his stance, his growl receding as the hanyou looks to Kagome and then back at the wolf.

"What do you mean he saved you?" Maybe there is a rational reason after all why the wolf and Kagome smell so much like each other it’s almost impossible to tell the difference between them, the scent boiling the hanyou's blood.

Kagome turns to her friends, happy that the wolf behind her seems calmer. Kouga stands alert with his arms crossed casually across his new armor, waiting for his woman to share her story, never knowing how her defense of the wolf has soothed his raging blood.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango asks placing a tentative hand on the miko's shoulder, clearly seeing the distress in her friends face and wanting only to comfort her.

"I… I don't really know Sango" Kagome looks down collecting her thoughts, her anger slowly ebbs away. "When we were fighting those demons the day I disappeared I…I felt.. something." Kagome doesn’t know how to describe the feeling that had burned inside her just before the portal had opened, a surge of power that had coursed through the miko’s veins burning like the Sun before she'd been drenched in the freezing waters of the north.

"We saw you disappear into a tunnel of light" Miroku adds, hoping the information will help in her recollection.

"That makes sense" Kagome adds thoughtfully. "All I know for certain is that InuYasha was fighting those demons when I saw a portal open in front of me. That's when I saw Kikyo's soul catchers swarming towards me and I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I…I was moving through a corridor of light." The priestess fists her hand at the thought that Kikyo might have had something to do with it, glaring her suspicions at InuYasha who never wavered in defending the undead priestess.

"That's ridiculous!" The hanyou barks, knowing exactly what Kagome is thinking. "Kikyo told us she saw the tunnel appear in front of you but no one could get to you. She tried to send her soul catchers to pull you back but it was too late!" InuYasha’s eyes beg her to believe that his former lover had only been trying to save her.

“Kikyo.. tried to save me?” the surprise in the miko’s voice is clear.

"Yes Kagome, InuYasha is right" Miroku adds reassuringly, "I was nearby when I saw her react before any of us could think to do so, but the tunnel closed before they could reach you." The monk can’t blame Kagome for her suspicions things are always just a little bit strained around the two priestesses especially when the hanyou is involved. Miroku had often joked to Sango in private that it just proved that fighting with yourself got you nowhere.

Kagome shakes her head, the revelation filling her with a sense of shame for having thought the worst about the undead miko whose soul she shares. Nibbling her bottom lip the priestess considers the new information. So if Kikyo hadn't pushed Kagome through the portal who had? That must also mean that Kikyo had nothing to do with the portal opening which Kagome had been almost certain was the case. But now she has no idea what to think. What had caused the portal to open then? And most importantly why?

Setting the thoughts aside for later Kagome continues her story. "The next thing I knew I was in the cold lands of the far North and it was freezing" she shivers at the memory. "I… I fell through the ice, I almost drowned, but somehow, somehow Kouga was there and he saved me." Kagome looks into her friend's wonder filled gazes. "We've been travelling back ever since."

The little group gapes in disbelief, to have been suddenly transported so far, what could it mean?

"Oh Kagome, it's such an incredible story" Sango clasps her hands tightly before her, her eyes wide and amazed "and I'm so glad you're alright" reaching out the slayer hugs her friend again.

Just then the sound of wolf howls go up as Kouga's pack finally catches up, panting heavily as they take in the scene before them. Immediately the newly arrived wolves take up a protective half circle stance around their leader who is squared off several feet away from a familiar looking silver-haired hanyou, their alpha’s mate and two other humans between them.

"Keh, so you mean the mangy wolf actually did something right for a change?" InuYasha snorts in disbelief, yet secretly grateful for whatever part the wolf has played in returning Kagome back to him. But the dog’s taunt causes the newly arrived demons and wolves to bark and growl menacingly at him.

InuYasha straightens, crossing his arms over his chest indifferently.

"What's with all the wolves flea bag, can't fight your own battles?" causing another round of feral growls to emanate from the wolves who are shocked beyond reason that their alpha is allowing the hanyou to speak to him in such a way.

Kouga's eyes glint knowingly, turning the wolf moves in Kagome's direction his long quick strides have him at the miko’s side in a heartbeat. InuYasha growls low in his throat but Kouga ignores him, his demon blood screaming at the wolf to claim what's his.

"You see dog breath" Kouga grabs Kagome intimately by the waist, pulling her perhaps a touch roughly to his side. Miroku and Sango don't miss the blush that stains the miko’s cheeks as he does so but are even more surprised that the priestess lets him. The demon’s chest puffs out, his eyes and scent blazing the wolf’s triumph at the hanyou, "It's customary for the pack to accompany the wedding procession."

Sango and Miroku's mouths drop open in shock. That is not what they were expecting to hear.

InuYasha roars in fury, pushed beyond all rational reason he lunges at the demon. "You better watch what you fucking say you stupid puny wolf!"

With lightning fast reflexes Kouga thrusts Kagome towards her friends and out of harm's way then quickly back steps, flipping himself backwards and out of the way of InuYasha's clumsy incoming attack. The wolf lands in a crouch just a few feet away, one clawed hand digs into the ground to balance the demon’s weight, growling his fury he locks eyes with the dog that would dare make a move so close to his woman.

“How dare you behave so recklessly so close to Kagome you worthless albino runt!” Kouga seethes, the wolf’s angry fist curls before him.

“Keh. Who the fuck do you think you’re trying to impress here wolf cub?” InuYasha sneers, glaring daggers at the insufferable demon.

Kouga's wolves however seeing the dirty move make to launch themselves at the half-demon but Kouga stops them in their tracks, turning in their direction with a heated snarl.

"You mutts stay out of this!” the wolf turns back to face his opponent, blazing blue eyes narrowing, “this is between me and InuYasha."

The hanyou’s brain only half registers the fact that the mangy wolf has actually used his name for once before lunging at him.

"You bet it fucking is!" InuYasha roars, smashing his fist powerfully into Kouga's jaw the wolf’s head snaps to the side, rolling with the hit but otherwise Kouga remains standing, unmoved.

The demon rubs at his chin, remembering his promise to Kagome. "This is your lucky day mutt, you get that one for free" his wolves can't believe what they're hearing, "but that's the last one you're getting." Kouga's feral growl promises untold retribution if the hanyou persists.

"Keh, who do you think you're fooling you mangy wolf, Kagome will never be yours!" InuYasha growls standing less than a meter from the wolf demon, the hanyou’s rigid stance vibrates with his mounting fury.

"I feel sorry for you mutt" the wolf's deep snarl is serious as he speaks, "You have no idea what you had or what you lost." Something about the wolf’s tone and the look in his eyes sets InuYasha spiraling over the edge, triggering the hanyou to belt out a furious roar.

"You better shut your fucking mouth wolf if you know what's good for you!" InuYasha clenches his teeth, secretly surprised that the wolf hasn't countered with any attacks.

"Cry all you want dog shit, but you're too late" Kouga's lips pull back, revealing sharp menacing fangs, growling the wolf declares, "Kagome is my mate now!"

Kagome can feel the heat blazing in her cheeks as Sango and Miroku gasp beside her, it’s one thing for Kouga to refer to Kagome as his woman, the wolf had been doing it for years, but for the youkai to start referring to Kagome as his mate is something else. The word is a formal one among demons that described one’s chosen life partner, similar in some respects to human marriages. The declaration speaks volumes of the subtle changes everyone is just starting to clue into as they observe the scene unfolding before them.

InuYasha's heart lurches at the wolf's bold statement, that one word striking more fear in the half-demon’s heart then he ever thought possible. Turning his gaze slowly towards the priestess the hanyou’s mind finally registers the partial mark at Kagome's throat that stops the dog’s heart cold. InuYasha’s fists clench at his sides as the truth of everything the hanyou has sensed since the arrival of the two starts to hit home. Kagome’s strange clothing, her scent, her defense of the wolf, but it can't be possible, it just can't.

Somehow despite all the anger raging inside him InuYasha's demonic blood stirs an interesting thought to the forefront of his cloudy mind, clinging all his hopes to the revelation InuYasha does something he rarely ever does, he barks.

***Funny, she doesn't smell mated***

Kouga all but snorts out a laugh ***Funny how after four years with you, I could say the same thing***

Oh but that stings. Breaking through the last vestibules of InuYasha's tentative hold the half-youkai roars, diving at the wolf. InuYasha’s fist pulls back swinging powerfully he lands a mighty blow to the wolf's chest, pushing him back across the ground.

Kouga straightens un-phased, his armor having absorbed a good deal of the impact. The wolf’s head tips forward his bangs covering his eyes as a low feral growl starts at the back of the youkai’s throat slowly revving louder and louder until it turns into a deep throated snarl. Kouga’s fists clench furiously at his sides.

"I warned you" the wolf thunders.

A mighty roar bellows from Kouga's throat as he launches himself from the ground, his speed taking InuYasha by surprise as the wolf lands a flying kick into the hanyou's chest. Soaring backwards InuYasha hits the dirt with an undignified crash and thud as all the onlookers, wolves, demons and humans alike make for cover.

"Kagome, get out of the way!" Sango yells, pulling her friend back with her.

"No Sango, I have to stop them!" Kagome cries, but the demon slayers grip on her wrist is firm as she struggles to break free of her hold. The miko's heart breaks because she knows there is no other way for them to resolve their differences as demons they played by their own set of rules.

"Sister!" Rosario rushes to Kagome's side, eyeing the two humans with her cautiously, having an idea of who they must be. The rest of the pack surges behind the she-wolf as InuYasha and Kouga battle in the distance, a flurry of claws, kicks and punches that is almost impossible to see.

"Oh Rosario" Kagome sobs, hugging the she-wolf to her, "I… I can't take this." Rosario hugs the priestess back desperately wanting to console her.

"Do not worry sister, Lord Kouga will be victorious, he fights for you" the she-wolf smiles reassuringly.

"Oh Rosario, no, I didn't want it to come to this!" Kagome sobs.

"Kagome?" Sango takes a tentative step glancing towards the she-wolf, clearly Kagome trusts the demon and so Sango will give the she-wolf the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome turns to face her old friend, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kagome, is it true then? Are you… do you love Kouga?" The shock and surprise in the slayer's eyes is clear but more than that she just wants her friend to be happy and Sango has to admit, Kagome has not had a lot of happiness with the hanyou.

"Oh Sango, there's so much to explain, so much has happened" imploring the slayer with her eyes to understand, "But yes, it's true… I… I love him" Kagome sniffs wiping tears from her face.

Sango nods to her distraught companion. That is good enough for her. The rest can be explained when they had more time for such things.

"Is that all you got wolf?" InuYasha taunts, quickly getting up he lands an uppercut to the wolf's face, knocking him back.

In reply Kouga starts spinning faster and faster, creating a whirlwind of dust and debris the wolf leaps towards the hanyou, karate-chopping super-flying-kicks at his chest. InuYasha blocks the blows with his upraised arms as best he can against the wolf’s powerful assault, the dog’s feet dig into the earth as he's pushed back inch by inch. As soon as the flying kicks let up, InuYasha throws his arms up, knocking Kouga back who uses the momentum to flip himself backwards landing in a controlled crouch. The two demons pant and snarl as they stare at each other from opposite ends of the battle field, cuts bruises and gashes covering both their bodies.

"Give it up mutt!" Kouga growls, "You've already lost and you don't even know it!"

"You wish!" InuYasha roars as both demons rush straight at each other, body slamming with a thunderous crack.

Leaping upwards into the sky the wolf and the dog grapple with one another, soaring in a high arch across the horizon before smashing together into a nearby cliff face, rolling and bouncing off the terrain. With slashing claws, pummeling fists and profanity flying from their snarling maws the two canines tackle each other, tumbling along the ground before taking off in another giant leap. Razor sharp claws slash across skin and armor as they smash into the earth again, finally rolling away from each other.

"You know you don't deserve her you whining whelp!" Kouga barks flexing his bleeding knuckles as they crack, "you never did!"

"And you think you do puny wolf cub!? Don't make me laugh!" InuYasha's venom laced voice taunts back, blood smearing the hanyou’s chest and arms, "You're so fucking delusional you're actually starting to believe your own lies!"

Kouga snarls as he flies towards the dog sending a powerful punch cracking into InuYasha's jaw shattering bone and snapping his head back. Roaring in fury the hanyou’s rage pushes away all thoughts of pain as InuYasha releases a powerful punch of his own at the wolf's face but Kouga grabs the hanyou’s fist in the air with his claws, blocking the incoming blow. Enraged InuYasha quickly counters with his other fist but Kouga grabs that one too, they struggle against each other, panting and grunting in a seeming deadlock with Kouga's claws wrapped around InuYasha's fists.

"Lies are they?" Kouga grunts, his knowing smirk fills the dog with fury as he pushes his strength into the hanyou whose body begins to vibrate with the force of his exertion as the dog slowly falls under the wolf’s powerful hold.

“I suppose that mark on my woman’s neck is a lie too then?” the wolf rumbles pushing the grunting hanyou down onto his knees. Seething InuYasha pulls his head back smashing it into the unsuspecting wolf's face. Grunting in surprise the wolf stumbles back releasing his hold on the worthless dog.

InuYasha leaps away roaring his defiance at the wolf's words. "You'll pay for that you fucking bastard!"

Snarling the hanyou speeds towards Kouga who is still recovering from the massive head butt. Grabbing the wolf by the shoulders InuYasha spins the stunned youkai around several times before releasing the wolf with a roar. The powerful toss smashes Kouga into a tree hitting it with a heavy grunt as it shatters under the blow, branches and bark smashing apart beneath the wolf.

Kouga rises quickly from the mound of splintered bark, smirking as he shakes off the debris. "Did I hit a nerve mutt face?" a cocky grin tugs at the corner of the wolf’s mouth.

"I don't know what you've done to Kagome you stupid wolf, but I'll be damned if I let you get away with it!" InuYasha thunders, preparing himself for the wolf's next attack.

With Kouga speeding towards him InuYasha pulls back his fist swinging just as the wolf closes in but the hanyou's arm flies over empty air, soaring over Kouga's ducking form. The wolf roars, landing a powerful punch to InuYasha's ribs, causing the surprised hanyou to grunt, falling to his knees and clutching at his stomach.

"The only thing I've done" Kouga growls raising his fisted arms high over his head "is treat her the way she deserves you selfish sack of dog shit!" Snarling the wolf’s arms come down hammering a devastating blow to InuYasha's back and knocking him to the ground. Roaring his fury Kouga picks up the dog's busted form raising the hanyou high over his head.

"Not that you'd know anything on how to treat a woman!" The wolf snarls, body slamming the hanyou into the ground.

InuYasha groans, opening a bruised and puffy eye just in time to see the wolf's powerful kick heading straight for the dog’s face. Before Kouga's blow can make contact InuYasha rolls away landing a backwards kick into the wolf's stomach as he does, pushing the mangy wolf back.

"Stop talking like you know shit!" InuYasha groans through labored breaths as both demons rise shakily to their feet, their battered bloodied bodies giving testament to the mutual loathing each hold for the other. The hanyou hates the idea of resorting to his weapon, but the dog hates the idea of losing to the wolf even more.

Deciding, InuYasha unsheathes the Tessaiga at his side with a _click_ the blade glowing as it emerges, transforming into a massive white glinting fang. Narrowing his eyes the hanyou points the enormous blade at the wolf.

"Say your prayers Kou-ga" sneering the wolf’s name at the end.

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome shrieks, the hanyou's face hits the dirt with a surprised thud growling his aggravation but unable to move until the binding spell wears off.

"That's ENOUGH!" the priestess screams at the wolf who seems to want to make a move in the hanyou's direction but holds his ground at Kagome's desperate angry cry.

InuYasha growls angrily, "Kagome, what are you doing?" thumping a fist into the ground. "This doesn't concern you" the hanyou scowls slowing rising to his feet.

"The hell it doesn't!" Kagome roars, glaring her fury, her rage, her unimaginable hurt at the two demons before her. The two people she cares most about in the world and all they can do is try to tear each other's throats out! Kagome sobs her distress, her tears causing the demons before her to hang their heads in shame. They may have hated, even loathed each other, but they have one thing in common. The demons both love the mortal priestess in their midst, the woman who had somehow brought two very powerful youkai to their knees without landing a single blow.

"Kagome?" Kouga's voice is raw and full of pain, feeling utterly ashamed of his actions though his inner beast knows he's done nothing wrong, the wolf is only defending what is his. Still, his beautiful mortal mate hates violence in every form, Kouga knows that about her. He  _loves_  that about her. And here the wolf had allowed the worst parts of himself to overtake him and cause his woman pain, deflating under her sorrowful gaze as the miko locks her moist raven eyes on him.

"This… this isn't…how I… wanted… this… to go…" Kagome hiccups between sobs, annoyed at her own weakness and tears as she struggles to wipe them away, willing the shaking in her body to stop but it’s too much. It’s just all too much.

"Kagome please" InuYasha's voice is soft, no trace of the fury in him he'd unleashed on the wolf just moments before. "Please.. don't cry." The hanyou doesn't know what to do. Somehow he knows with every passing moment he's losing her, somehow she's getting farther and farther away from him. How had it ever come to this?

InuYasha moves to take a step in Kagome’s direction but Kouga's warning snarl halt’s him. The hanyou’s mind swims frantically, looking for a solution, a way out, any way out. If he can just talk to her, he can make her see and then everything will be ok and his heart will stop aching. InuYasha looks down, the fisted sword still in his grasp and suddenly the dog knows what he needs to do. It's his last chance. InuYasha knows he needs to be careful, time it just right or Kagome will never forgive him.

Kouga's hackles rise, his skin and senses warning him of danger, a deep throbbing behind his eyes but the wolf doesn't understand where it's coming from. The hanyou looks defeated and Kouga has to admit, his desire to continue beating the worthless mutt to a pulp is quickly fizzling out as the smell of Kagome's tears assault the wolf’s senses. Gods more than anything he wants to run to her, scoop her up and take her away, anywhere, far away from here so the wolf can kiss away her tears, make her laugh and then make her moan.

It all happens so fast. Kouga struggling with his desire to whisk Kagome away, Kagome struggling for the strength she knows she'll need for what's coming when a sudden and unexpected roar from InuYasha has them jerking their heads in his direction.

"Wind Scar!"

Kouga leaps out of the way of the incoming attack that rips the terrain to shreds at his feet as earth and boulders tear from the ground, hurtling past him in a hazy torrent. The wolf is more than a little surprised that the attack has gone so wide and missed him completely, the mutt is usually better with his aim.

Kouga coughs at the dust in his lungs, the earth and cloudy fragments slowly settling as the wolf turns back in the hanyou's direction, an angry roar booming from the demon’s mouth; InuYasha and Kagome are nowhere to be found.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thots? Suggestions? Funny Limericks? I have to admit, there's something about Kouga and InuYasha's bantering that I rather enjoy, lol :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Shattered Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much of my heart went into this, I hope you can feel it.

 

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"InuYasha!" Kagome screams, unable to believe what she's just witnessed. "Put me down! I can't believe you did that!" tears stream from the miko's eyes, pounding at the half demon's chest who cradles her carefully in his arms.

"I… I can't believe you.. used the wind scar on Kouga!" Kagome moans, her heart breaking between desperate ragged breaths.

InuYasha frowns, not meeting the miko's gaze as the hanyou sprints through the forest pushing his body as fast it'll go, desperate to get the woman in his arms away from all the prying eyes and sensitive ears.

"I didn't hit him Kagome" InuYasha sighs, reassuring her. The hanyou's soft voice doesn't betray any of the emotions raging inside him as he makes for the only place he knows she'll be safe. He hated taking a page from the wolf's own tactics, running off with Kagome like that, but he's desperate.

"Wh..what?" tears drying on her cheeks Kagome looks hopefully up at the silver-haired boy who still won't meet her gaze. "You.. you didn't?" her heart stammers back to life in her chest.

The hanyou's stomach coils into a knot at the obvious relief in the miko's voice and the drastic shifting of her scent.

"No Kagome." InuYasha keeps running, he's almost there, branches and leaves sweep past in a blur, taking one giant leap after another, knowing he needs to hurry before the damn wolf catches up.

"Then… why?" Kagome asks between shaky breaths.

Finally InuYasha turns his golden gaze down to the tear stained creature in his arms, pleading with her to understand, "So we can talk."

"InuYasha?" Kagome's heart swells and dies simultaneously. Overjoyed knowing that her wolf is safe but sick to her core for what she knows is to come. The miko had tried hard not to think about what she would say to him when the moment finally came because whenever she did all the turbulent thoughts that arose in the miko's mind and stirred in her heart chocked and bubbled acid in her throat, squeezing her stomach into a cold and painful coil.

How did one let go of a past that had once been her only hope for a future?

Carefully InuYasha drops from the trees with a little thump landing in a familiar clearing, a single unguarded well at its center. Gently releasing his hold on her the hanyou sets her on her feet. Kagome takes a shaky step backwards moving out of InuYasha's embrace, resting a hand lightly against his shoulder for support when she realizes that it's the first time he's ever held her that way. The hanyou blinks anxious golden spheres at her and the priestess can't help but feel that old familiar pull at her heart strings, but it's too late for them. Seeing him now she understands. It's all somehow much too late. But why bring her here?

Taking her hands in his InuYasha's voice is soft and urgent when he speaks.

"Kagome I.. I don't understand what's happening, but go, go and I'll protect you. The stupid wolf can't find you if you're on the other side." The hanyou's eyes brim with hope as he gazes into her beautiful chocolate depths.

Kagome steps back, understanding lighting her eyes as she steels herself inside for the rage she knows is sure to come.

"InuYasha" Kagome gazes nervously back at him, "Kouga knows about the well."

"What!?" the hanyou roars before he can stop himself. "How could you do that Kagome!? What's wrong with you?" The dog's tone softens as he pleads with her, "What did he do to you?"

Kagome sighs patiently, not exactly sure how to explain herself. "InuYasha, Kouga didn't DO anything to me. He…he saved me." The priestess wrings her hands together nervously, how to say this without hurting him? Without losing him forever? Or worse, hating her forever?

InuYasha grunts dismissively, "Ya, I heard that, but so what?" What about all the times he had saved her? Did that count for nothing?

"Does that mean you're suddenly going to go off with that wolf now?" an angry rumble rises in the dog's throat.

"That's.. that's not what I mean" Kagome stutters turning away, unable to watch the anguish and fury swimming in the hanyou's eyes. Oh Kami's no wonder she had avoided thinking on this moment, this is so, so much harder than she could have ever thought.

"Well what do you mean?" InuYasha growls softly, taking a step towards her, frustrated beyond words. This is exactly why the hanyou doesn't like 'sharing his feelings' nothing good ever came of it and nothing that was said ever came out quite right.

Kagome's shoulders slump under the weight of her warring thoughts, how does she say this without losing InuYasha forever? How does she make him understand that Kouga didn't just save her from dying in the frozen waters of the river but had in fact saved her from the coldness that had been growing in her own heart? Somehow the wolf had tapped into the very core of her being, igniting a deafening roaring blaze inside the miko, an intensity she could never have imagined.

Kouga had saved her soul.

Worrying her bottom lip Kagome finally decides, taking a deep breath to calm her racing nerves. "InuYasha" she turns to face him, "What is it that you feel for me?"

The hanyou's golden eyes bulge for a moment, taking a surprised step back. "Wh.. what? What are you talking about Kagome?" his anger faltering at the miko's direct statement, "How does that have anything to do with this?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cries, exasperated, "it has everything to do with it!"

The hanyou blinks blank golden orbs at her. He doesn't know what to say.

Kagome curls a small ivory fist at her chest, her questioning voice soft and hesitant, "Do you love me InuYasha?"

"Kagome?" Sweat beads along the canine's brow.

"Do you?" she asks again, her gaze never wavering.

"You… you know I do" InuYasha looks away, his cheeks beating red.

Kagome smiles, grateful for his reply. "But are you sure it's the kind of love you think it is?" she asks cautiously. The priestess knows he cares deeply for her, but he's never really told her that he loves her. He's never said the words.

InuYasha turns to look at her, his triangular ears folding to the sides in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks a bit tersely.

Kagome bites her lip, struggling with her thoughts as she searches for just the right words. "I'm just trying to understand something InuYasha, about you and me."

"Kagome" the hanyou scoops both her hands in his own, "I…I love you, you know that. You have to know that," cursing himself for taking so long to speak the words that had been truth almost from the first moment they met.

Kagome's eyes widen, surprised that he's actually said the words, finally after all the years of raging jealousy and bitter half-truths. But the hanyou's confession doesn't soothe the miko's tortured heart like she thought it would.

"How do I  _have_  to know that InuYasha?" Instead Kagome can feel a slow smoldering fire burning in her belly. "Explain to me just exactly  _how_  I'm supposed to know that!?" Memories of all the lonely nights, crying herself to sleep, wondering where the hanyou had disappeared too flare through the miko's mind, feeding her anger.

InuYasha releases her hands, his fingers sparking almost as if he's been singed. He doesn't understand where her mounting rage is coming from, Kagome's smoldering smoky campfire scent all but obliterating the dog's senses.

"Don't be stupid Kagome" InuYasha replies defensively, probably not the smartest thing he's ever said to her but he doesn't know what else to say, the hanyou's indifferent tone an attempt to cover the rising panic in his gut.

Kagome laughs coldly, her emotions sizzling and snapping as years' worth of anger, regret and sorrow threaten to drown away the miko's last threads of control. Is it possible to go crazy from feeling too many emotions at once she wonders?

"Stupid!?" Kagome hollers to herself, her hands flying into the air in exasperation. "'Don't be Stupid' he says to me!" Mumbling the priestess turns, stomping away her voice taking on a very InuYasha like impression.

InuYasha stands frozen. He doesn't say a word.

"You know what InuYasha, you're right, I am stupid!" Kagome cries spinning on her heel and storming back in the hanyou's direction. "I'm stupid for ever thinking that you could ever, would ever, put me first in your life!" the miko's words heating as she speaks.

"Stupid for thinking that maybe you loved me the way I loved you! But more then that I was stupid for thinking that you could love me the way I deserve to be loved!" Kagome cries, her pent up emotions over the last four years overcoming her in a wave.

"Oh so this is all  _my_  fault, is that it?" InuYasha growls, his snowy ears twitching his anxiety. This is not going well.

"Gods NO! That's not what I'm saying!" Kagome shrieks, "Aren't you hearing me? I'm saying it's  _my_  fault, Me!" she points forcefully at her own chest with a finger, "I was the stupid one, stupid for not seeing all the signs though they were all around me, constantly screaming at me for four years!" Kagome's eyes flash, sparking with the power of all the emotions roller-coasting through her, knowing the truth and power of her words for the first time only as she utters them.

"What signs?" InuYasha pleads, wanting to understand just how and why all of this has started. Maybe there is a way he can fix it, if he can just figure out where it had all started going so horribly wrong.

"Oh I don't know" Kagome huffs, her hands crossing before her, "How about Kikyo for starters?" the miko's eyes burn the half-youkai on the spot.

InuYasha's face blanches. "This.. this isn't about Kikyo" he says defensively.

"Ha!" Kagome barks in an almost wolfish manner that earns her a curious arched eyebrow from the hanyou.

"It's  _always_  been about Kikyo! Don't you get it InuYasha? And don't think I don't get it, because finally, FINALLY" the priestess hollers, her hands rising above her head for emphasis, "I do! I figured it out!"

"Is that right?" InuYasha replies sarcastically his arms crossing into his kimono. "Care to fill me in then?"

Kagome stomps up to him, the miko's fury overcoming everything she's locked away for years just to be at the hanyou's side. Glaring daggers at him she shoves hard against InuYasha's chest pushing him backwards, the dog's shocked expression at her actions open and disbelieving.

"You mated her you stupid jerk!" Kagome screams at him suddenly pounding her small fists furiously against his chest.

InuYasha's face flushes red, watching torn and full of shame as Kagome pounds her fury against him, the hanyou's lack of response an open admittance to the miko's accusation.

"Before Kikyo died, you were mated to her!" Kagome shouts, releasing all the hurt, all the anger she's repressed being at his side all these years, pounding her fury into the hanyou who stands silent, taking the blows.

"And when Kikyo came back, you were still mated to her and you never said anything!" Kagome sobs, her strength faltering, draining. InuYasha grabs her carefully by the wrists, halting her tirade. The hanyou's shame and sorrow is a black chasm of death that threatens to consume him as he watches the tears that stream painfully from the miko's eyes.

InuYasha's voice is thick and heavy, "What did you want me to say Kagome?" he knows she's speaking the truth, but that had all been before. Before  _her_. Before Kagome. Before the hanyou had learned what it meant to be loved unconditionally, just the way he was for exactly who he was.

"That all happened in the past, way before I met you," he pleads with her "what did you want me to do?" hating that he's starting to shout as he releases her, this is all getting out of hand.

"Do? What did I want you to  _do_?" Kagome shrieks, her voice trembling, "I wanted you to be honest with me you stupid jerk!" InuYasha flinches at her words.

"I wanted you to tell me that you loved me, to  _show_  that you loved me, but you couldn't, you wouldn't! You just tied me to you even though you were already tied to her!" Kagome's voice is so hoarse from shouting it's like she's swallowed sand and it burns the whole way down.

The priestess takes a deep breath, calming herself as she wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "And it wasn't fair InuYasha" her voice rough, aching, empty. "It wasn't fair to me and you know it."

Kagome holds his gaze, daring the hanyou to contradict her but he knows he can't. All her words are true, feeling keenly the deep rooted shame of it but the wretchedness in the dog's heart prevents him from saying so. No, it's easier to keep fighting with her then to admit the truth of that.

"Hey, I didn't force you to stay" InuYasha barks back, instantly regretting his words.

Kagome's eyes widen at the hanyou's honest response, triggering something inside her, an almost audible click at the back of her mind.

"You're right InuYasha" the miko's tone turns cool, detached, sending waves of fear pulsing through the hanyou. "You didn't force me to your side, I stayed." Determination steels into Kagome's voice, "and now this is me leaving."

Amber eyes bulge in horror as InuYasha watches the miko turn an about face, striding from the clearing. The hanyou's heart pounds with thundering panic against his chest, his throat constricts while his inner youkai howls mournfully – making its presence known at the back of his mind.

"Ka… Kagome. Please.. you.. you can't mean that" InuYasha's twitching ears and wet rimmed eyes give away his rising panic, he can hear the heartbreak and terror in his own raspy voice and he doesn't care, knowing that nothing matters anymore if she isn't in his life. The first person to ever accept him for who he was, just the way he was, is giving up on him. Is walking away from him. 

Kagome stops abruptly in her tracks, the despair and misery lacing through InuYasha's voice squeezing at her heart, melting the cold barriers she's thrown up to protect herself against him. Sighing heavily the priestess pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to turn and look into those amber pools and see the suffering she knows will be washing through them.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha" Kagome's voice softens as she lowers her walls, "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this." The miko takes a steadying breath before turning and meeting InuYasha's stormy gaze, his eyes for once betraying everything he's feeling as tears brim, glistening at the corner of the hanyou's eyes, waiting as the miko drives the hammer home.

"I love him, InuYasha. I'm in love with Kouga."

Like a breaking dam tears spill silently from InuYasha's eyes but he doesn't care. What does any of it matter anymore? The most important person in the world to him is leaving, and there is nothing he can do about it. Nothing he can say.

"Tell me.. something" The hanyou's words are so thick and heavy with emotion he barely has the strength to push them past his lips. "What… what does he give you that I don't?" Oh gods he hates to ask it, it's killing him inside just to speak the words, but he has to know, needs to know, if he is ever going to find a way past the heart wrenching void that's consuming him, threatening to devour him from the inside out.

Kagome's a little surprised at his words. Even more surprised that InuYasha hasn't stormed off in a violent rage to tear the wolf apart, but he's here, talking with her. Really talking with her and it makes her heart glow to know that just maybe she really has meant more to him then she thought. Hearing the sincerity in InuYasha's voice Kagome knows she has to answer him and answer him truthfully, knowing that her response will hopefully answer some of the questions she can see swimming in his tortured expression.

"InuYasha" she speaks slowly, "I can't give that to you in just one sentence" struggling to find the words that will make sense of all that has transpired. "It's been a million little things all wrapped into one. I mean, look at how you carry me when we travel." InuYasha's senses take in her every utterance, her every expression.

"You carry me on your back like I'm some kind of tool" seeing the flinch the hanyou gives at her words. "But Kouga, he carries me in his arms like he's carrying the most precious thing in the world" Kagome's eyes begin to mist as she speaks. "He talks to me, he listens. He holds my hand and he makes me laugh. His every thought, his every action echoes his love for me in everything he does and I deserve that InuYasha, I deserve to be loved and placed first in someone's heart."

Kagome can hardly believe she's saying this to him, finally, after all these years. A memory of a similar conversation flutters through her mind, recalling vividly the pain that had stormed in Kouga's eyes when he had first challenged her understanding of love.

"I deserve to know what it means to be heart-skipping, over-the-moon in love and to be loved that way in return" tears stream thick wet tracks along Kagome's cheeks, aching for all the lost opportunities in the boy before her. The first boy she's ever loved.

"So please, please understand" the miko's voice turns desperate and pleading, "I never wanted to hurt you InuYasha and I know you never meant to hurt me, but we have to stop. I'm so tired of hurting, of hurting each other." Kagome glances at the ground, gathering her thoughts as she looks back into his silent, waiting eyes.

"Please InuYasha" she's amazed her voice still has the strength to keep going, "please be happy for me because you're my closest and dearest friend in the whole world and I never want to lose you" Kagome's eyes tremble with uncertainty, "be happy for me, because you love me." The miko's eyes, her words, her soul plead with the hanyou before her not to hate her, knowing that that will destroy her.

The silence that falls between them is loud and deafening as each struggles to make sense of their warring emotions, struggling for a semblance of peace in the midst of their shared turmoil.

InuYasha stares at the cold ground collecting his thoughts, unknowingly clenching and unclenching his claw as every emotional riddled word the raven beauty before him speaks crashes into him, splitting him open and carving our his heart. Wiping tears from his cheek absentmindedly with the back of a clawed hand, InuYasha ponders the weight of Kagome's words, feeling the power of her declarations. She has changed so much in the years they traveled together and being in her presence has changed him too.

InuYasha has friends now, a family and the thought of losing that, of losing her forever is more than the hanyou can endure. Its then he understands, a revelation that flares inside him like a sunbeam igniting the dark, slowly fitting together the pieces of his shattered heart. If InuYasha wants to keep her in his life, to still share in the warmth and glow that is her very nature, if he ever, truly loved her, there is only one thing the hanyou can do. The one thing he should have done a long time ago.

"Kagome" InuYasha's voice is hesitant, filled with heartbreak as he speaks but slowly it fills with something new as he steps closer to her. Gently he wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb, holding his rough hand gently to her face Kagome closes her eyes, leaning into InuYasha's warm touch, waiting for his words, waiting for his decision. As the hanyou gazes at her memories of their time together flash through his mind, thousands of precious memories skipping by in a heartbeat.

That the hanyou has caused the woman before him more pain than he has ever imagined these last few years and not understood the depth of that pain is something InuYasha can never forgive himself for. The half-youkai knows he needs to put her first, realizing now that he's never done it before, the revelation sends a shiver of shame running through the dog's core. Because he loves her so much, InuYasha will do the only thing he can do, the only thing that will make Kagome happy.

Kagome can't believe all the different feelings swarming through her, eating her up inside as she watches the array of emotions play across InuYasha's face, his heartache and despair leaving her cold and breathless inside. But as she watches him, she can sense him shift, a look that comes into the hanyou's eyes, something changing. The miko holds her breath as he touches her face, wiping a tear from her red stained cheeks in a gesture so loving, so heartfelt, it almost overwhelms her. InuYasha's voice is broken and raw when he finally speaks.

"Kagome, you are the most important person in the world to me" his voice slowly steadies, "and you have to know that I never meant to hurt you, never that." The hanyou's words stir hope inside the miko's heart.

"I understand now I haven't given you what you needed or been what you deserve, and that kills me more then you'll ever know." Pain laces InuYasha's confession his clawed hand softly caresses the side of Kagome's face, memorizing the feel of her skin against his.

"I do love you Kagome, I always will." So hyper focused on the moment at hand it feels like time is stretching around him. "And I never want for you to be afraid that I'll stop caring, because it'll never happen," the conviction of the hanyou's words blazes in his amber depths. Gently InuYasha takes Kagome's head in both his hands, tilting her head forward. Placing a soft, gentle kiss on the top of her head he whispers, "So be happy Kagome. That's all I'll ever want for you."

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome can hardly believe what she's hearing or the joy that floods through her heart as InuYasha kisses the top of her head, knowing he forgives her, forgives her for shattering his heart. With a sob the miko throws herself into his chest wrapping her arms tightly around him, overjoyed when InuYasha responds in kind, his arms enfolding her, crushing her against him as fresh tears lose themselves in the hanyou's silver locks.

Burrowing his face in Kagome's hair, InuYasha inhales deeply, memorizing her scent and the feel of her body pressed against his. He hugs her tighter, never wanting to let her go as the ashes of the hanyou's heart fall like whispering snow at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know you really love someone when you can't hate them for breaking your heart" - unknown


	18. Chapter 18 - Two birds, One Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last thing that life is, is predictable lol :)

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The sun hangs low in the horizon, fading in the twilight, its amber hues shimmering over an unusual gathering of people that sit around a large flickering fire. A monk sits rather closely to a demurely dressed demon slayer, a demon fire cat sleeps peacefully curled up in her lap. The two of them chat amicably with several wolf demons while regular forest wolves sleep curled up next to the fire. They are each of them so completely different from the other, yet each share one thing in common, the love and friendship of a very powerful and very unusual girl.

Kouga watches the blazing fire, his thoughts a million miles away, sighing as he hears the now familiar smack and shout of "Pervert!" as the demon slayer across from him lands another heavy blow at the lecherous monk whose wide grin never falters regardless of how many times he gets slapped in the face. Sometimes Kouga just doesn't understand humans.

Stretching his legs out Kouga leans back on his arms, two forest wolves are curled up on the boulder next to him as the youkai waits for the arrival of the girl that is his only reason for breathing, his only reason for living. Kouga had been furious when he'd discovered the mutt had taken off with Kagome, distracting the wolf with a swipe of that powerful sword of his, though admittedly the irony of their role reversal was not lost on the demon and the wolf would have laughed in amusement had he not been so consumed with what was happening at the forests edge, in a clearing not too far away.

Kouga had chased after them, it didn't take long for the youkai to track Kagome's scent, a scent that is now seared into the very fabric of the wolf's being and it took even less time to finally catch up to the pair, the wolf's keen eyesight zeroing in on them from a distance. Kagome and InuYasha were halted near an ordinary looking well in a clearing not too far away from the old miko's hut. The sight of the small square structure had frozen the wolf's blood cold, how many times had Kouga walked past that dried up well over the years, never imagining it to be anything other than what it appeared to be? How utterly mistaken the wolf had been about so many things.

It was then that Kouga had heard them, had heard Kagome and InuYasha and the heated words they exchanged and as much as the wolf had wanted to barge in there, take his woman back and punch the cub out in the face for making her cry, Kouga knows that Kagome needs to do this. The miko and the dog need to have it out.

So Kouga had reined in his howling, furious youkai and kept the others away, ensuring the privacy of the distraught pair as the wolf paced nervously, fighting the urge to listen in on their conversation with his powerful hearing. Kouga's wolves had asked why he didn't just go in there and rip his woman from the hanyou's grasp, but he knows better. Kagome would never forgive him if he did. Besides, giving his woman some time so she can finally break up with the mutt is the easiest thing Kouga has ever had to do.

"Wow, Kagome did that?" Sango asks the she-wolf next to her, rubbing gently at Kirara's ears, completely entranced by the story the northern demon wolves are sharing with them.

"Uh-huh" Rosario replies a wide grin on her face. "It was amazing! I didn't know that priestess's could do that." having retold the story of how Kagome had purified the demonic venom in Kouga's blood and saved their prince.

"Nor did I" Miroku adds, the monks face still throbbing red but his happy grin stretching so wide it touches his eyes.

"Uh -uh" Lakato interjects, the young wolf's long lean form stretches along the ground, a white fur covered leg crosses lazily over the other, his weight resting on one raised forearm while he flicks bits of twigs and leaves into the fire, "the most amazing part was the way her arrow shot through his head and took out his eye!" the wolf demon laughs.

His twin brother seated near him grins, his eyes glinting humorously at the memory, "Oh fuck yeah, that was the best. Man was he pissed!" Makato laughs, the wolf's long lanky arms hugging his bent knees.

The little group hear Kouga growl behind them, the first signs of life the alpha has shown since he'd finally stopped his pacing to sit near the fire with them.

"Uh, boss?" Ginta asks, standing nearby with Hakkaku, a spear clutched readily in the youkai's hands having felt the sudden change that swept over his leader. But Kouga says nothing, only growls softly at the back of his throat as he moves to stand, taking a few steps away from the fire just as a lone silver-haired hanyou strolls into the clearing. Everyone falls silent.

InuYasha barely registers the other occupants around the fire, his blood-shot eyes immediately latching onto a pair of stormy blue. Neither of the youkai move as they stare each other down, InuYasha's fist clenching and unclenching at his side as though the dog is debating something with himself. Coming to a decision his hand stills, narrowing his amber eyes at the wolf the hanyou speaks in a gruff heated tone.

"Listen you mangy wolf, you better…" InuYasha pauses glancing away for a moment, the dog's words sticking in his mouth.

A fisted claw comes up part way at the hanyou's side, "I swear if you ever…" a soft growl accents his half-finished words.

"Or I promise flea bag I'll…" InuYasha's heated stare communicates everything the dog can't find the words for promising the fullest extent of his wrath should the wolf fail.

Kouga's eyes widen, impressed with the hanyou's restraint. Straightening to his full tall length, the wolf nods his understanding to the dog demon.

"On my honor mutt" the conviction blazing in Kouga's sapphire eyes reassures the hanyou of his unspoken sentiments but which the wolf had understood all the same; protect Kagome or die.

Satisfied InuYasha turns, taking a powerful leap into the forest the hanyou disappears from the clearing.

"Hey boss, you want we should uh.." Hakkaku asks, wondering if they should pursue the half-demon.

"Leave him be" Kouga grunts, the wolf's respect for the silver haired dog moving up a notch. "He's been through enough."

"Yikes that was rough" Hozo comments quietly to Rosario who nods her agreement.

"Actually" Miroku adds thoughtfully, "That was a lot less bloody then I had expected." Sango nods her silent agreement next to him, both feeling a deep pang of sympathy for the sorrow that must be raging through their friend's heart.

"Kagome…" Kouga's hushed breath has everyone turning in the direction the wolf is facing as the dark haired priestess slowly breaks through the forests edge and into the clearing, surprised by all the people assembled near the fire and gazing in her direction.

"H..Hi guys" Kagome gives an awkward little wave, trying to hide a sniff as she quickly wipes away a stray tear. Oh but she is an emotional wreck right now and now more than ever the miko wants nothing more than to crawl into her own warm bed and forget everything of the last few hours.

"Oh Kagome" Sango calls softly, seeing the guilty tortured expression in her friend's face the demon slayer rises to greet her, Kirara hopping from her lap as the slayer embraces her. Kagome squeezes back, thankful for her friends' support.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asks holding the priestess gently by the shoulders.

"Uh-huh" she replies a little shakily, a weak smile plastered on her face. "Have… have you seen...I mean, did he?" she wants to ask if they've seen InuYasha, but she doesn't have the strength to say his name. After they had hugged InuYasha had taken off so suddenly without a word and Kagome is worried about him.

"He just left" Sango answers, understanding the miko's concern.

"Is… was he.. ok?" she asks nervously.

"The mutts fine" Kouga's deep rumbling voice carries over to the miko, a little annoyed that his woman hasn't even bothered to glance in his direction.

"Oh Kouga!" Kagome's heart suddenly lurches in her throat, her thoughts so distracted she hadn't seen the wolf standing away from the others. Running towards him the priestess collides with his chest, relief and love washing through her as a torrent of sorrow and emptiness overtakes her, breaking the miko down into a fresh flood of tears.

Quickly Kouga wraps the sobbing form of his distraught woman in his strong arms, the wolf's momentary irritation dissipating as he feels the aching in Kagome's heart wash over him, tinting the miko's scent with hues of burnt amber and orange. The wolf holds her as she cries into his chest, understanding how hard this was for her having heard the miko's breaking heart as she told the mutt goodbye.

Kouga had been a good wolf, he had restrained from listening in until the time had stretched so long it had either been listen in or charge in there and take his woman away from everything that was causing her pain. And now more than anything Kouga wants to scoop his beautiful miko into his arms and kiss away every tear, replace the gnawing emptiness in her heart with the wolf's strong, undying love.

Kouga rests his chin lightly on top of her head, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her as Kagome sobs against him.

"Come on koi" the wolf coos so gently at the priestess that Sango and Miroku share a surprised glance with each other, "It's all over now and everyone's ok" the wolf rumbles soothingly, slowly feeling Kagome's heaving sobs lessen, she nods gratefully against his chest.

How does he do that? What is it about that deep rumbling sound that rolls over her body, filling every space inside her heart with a warm fuzzy light, filling her spirit with the most powerful sensation of safety the miko has ever known? Pulling back from Kouga's comforting embrace Kagome looks into her wolf's adoring eyes, sniffing a small smile at him.

"You're right" wiping the tears from her face, it's finally over. Kouga leans down, tilting Kagome's chin up with a clawed finger so the wolf can kiss her gently but firmly on the lips, letting his woman know in unspoken words that everything will be ok.

Sango blushes at the very public display of affection, the slayer isn't used to seeing Kagome in such a way and it's strange to see her with someone other than InuYasha who had rarely shown any physical attention to the young priestess despite all the years they had spent in each other's company.

"See Sango" Miroku jabs the slayer gently in the side with an elbow, a lecherous grin on his face "Kagome knows how to treat her man." The monk ducks the flying fist that comes at him, sighing inwardly and hoping that this new Kagome just might brush off on his dear, beautiful Sango.

Kagome blushes as she pulls away from Kouga's broad chest and strong arms, totally forgetting for a moment that her friends are sitting nearby and watching the display. The wolf gives a soft unhappy whimper as his woman steps away from him but Kouga understands, Kagome is still a little shy around her pack mates who hadn't seen their relationship blossom as the northern wolf pack had.

Seeing the look that passes through Kouga's face Kagome reaches for his clawed hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The wolf smiles back at her, squeezing her fingers gently in return, relieved that her mood seems to be improving.

Turning from her wolf, Kagome walks back to the fire, overjoyed to see the northern demon wolves and her human friends getting along so well, they are all so important to her.

"Hey guys, sorry" Kagome blushes, not really sure what she's apologizing for but feeling she owes them one. They had after all been waiting for her.

"No need to apologize Kagome" Miroku smiles up at her. "It has been a most… eventful day" the monk grins, earning him a smack from Sango and a blush from the young priestess.

"Are you hungry sister?" Hozo asks from his place at the fire, "I can cook you something" the omega gazes hopefully up at her, wanting only to help ease his sister's obvious suffering.

"Umm, thanks Hozo, but I don't have much of an appetite at the moment." Kagome knows she should be starving but she's far too consumed by the emotional tornado rolling around inside her to care about food at the moment.

"Actually, guys, I… I think I'm going to go home… for a bit." Kagome needs the break she realizes and some time to be by herself, especially right now.

Sango nods at her, understanding. "How long will you be going for?" the slayer asks, having been through this routine many times with the time-travelling miko.

"Just a few days, I need to get some things and…" Kagome freezes as a sudden chill crawls up her spine just as one of the wolves near her releases a soft, unintentional whimper, the evening winds suddenly shifting. It's strange but the miko can feel heat blazing down on her. Hesitantly she turns, colliding into a hard armored chest, the youkai's nearness and tall length forcing the miko to tilt her head all the way back so she can look up at the wolf's heated blue gaze washing down on her.

"Kouga?" she asks hesitantly, she can feel the wolf's sudden change in mood prickling over her skin, not exactly sure what's causing it and liking the way it makes her feel all hot and panicky inside, even less.

Kouga stands sternly, his arms crossed at his chest, an unreadable expression on the demon's face.

"What do you mean you're leaving for a few days?" he gazes questioningly at her, this is news to him. It's Kouga's understanding that once his woman had her  _closure_  with the mutt, Kagome would become his mate, now she's leaving him!? The wolf has waited patiently for this moment, for the miko to break it off with the stupid mutt once and for all so they can finally be together and now that the moment has finally come, all his woman wants to do is rush down a well the wolf's not even sure he can cross!? Kouga's inner youkai howls painfully at the thought that his woman is rejecting him, again!

Kagome swallows the lump forming in her throat, wishing her wolf would stop looking at her like that. "What do you mean, what do I mean?"

Kouga woofs a sound, a mix between annoyance and exasperation as his woman answers his question with another question, is she playing coy on purpose or has Kagome honestly forgotten what all of this is supposed to mean for  _them_? Kouga has just let her be in the arms of another male which is hard enough for his youkai to take, he can still smell the worthless hanyou on her and the wolf's demon blood is seething at the back of his mind because of it. No, there are things that need saying and youkai's that need cooling before the wolf is willing to let his woman out of his sight again.

"I mean, you're not going anywhere Kagome." The wolf states bluntly, his determined eyes burrow into the miko's, feeling less and less inclined to let his woman jump down a magic well he's not even sure he can cross.

Kagome's temper instantly flares at the sound of the, oh so familiar argument despite the fact that the players have changed. She did not just go through all of that pain and heartache with InuYasha just to rehash this old argument, here, now, with Kouga!

"Excuse me?" Kagome's voice heats as she arches a hard, questioning eyebrow at the wolf.

A pin drop silence falls over the gathered group, Miroku's whisper to Sango as the monk leans toward the slayer rings like a clarion bell in the wolf demon's ears, "It seems we are in for another eventful moment."

Not taking her eyes off the couple, Sango replies just as quietly, just as loudly, "My monies on Kagome."

"Definitely" Miroku grins.

Kouga growls hearing the whispered conversation between the monk and the demon slayer, events are not playing out quite how the wolf had imagined once his woman had finally gotten rid of the mutt.

"Don't you growl at me!" Kagome fumes not having heard Miroku or Sango's whispered conversation, "I have to go home Kouga. I always go home." Pleading with the wolf to understand, "don't you remember everything I told you about my time?"

Kouga's wolves who seem to have forgotten the cardinal rule of not 'seeing' or 'hearing' the couples private conversation whisper eagerly to the humans next to them who are just as engaged watching the spat between their leader and his human mate as they are.

"I… I don't understand" Rosario asks. "Is not this Kagome's village?" Kouga having never revealed the truth of Kagome's situation to the small wolf pack they travelled with.

"No" Sango replies quietly to the she-wolf. If Kagome really is going to stay with Kouga, which given their new intimate closeness is a sure sign that the miko will, then Kouga's pack is going to have to know about Kagome's unique situation.

"Kagome comes from the future, she travels here through the magic bone eater's well in the clearing." Sango tilts her head back in the direction of the well covered by a copse of trees, the slayers eyes never leaving the young couple.

"No way!" the twins exclaim simultaneously in hushed tones.

"It's true" Miroku adds grinning, enjoying the sporting events of the day immensely. It's certainly better than fighting demons, though the monk is feeling a touch sorry for his silver-haired friend. Miroku will be sure to seek out the hanyou later and make sure he really is doing alright.

"Kagome is from 500 years in the future and her world is full of many marvels" the monk adds earning him gasps of wonder from the assembled wolves.

"Yes, but as far as we know only InuYasha can travel through the well" Sango states, unable to refrain herself as the slayer too is getting caught up in the drama unfolding before her.

"Ah, I see" Rosario whispers, sharing a knowing look with the other wolves who seem to have made the same connection. It's no wonder Kouga is so angry. A mate who can not be at their partner's side is the worst thing for a wolf whose demonic nature demands nothing less.

Kouga can't help the growl that comes to his throat, "Of course I remember!" the wolf's instincts panicking at the idea that he might not be able to reach his woman if she needs him.

"Maybe you've forgotten that you're not even sure if I can cross the well!" Kouga's hurt pride stinging as he remembers Kagome's less than enthusiastic response when they had first discussed it.

"But what does that matter?" Kagome huffs angrily, not wanting to get into a fight with him. Not now. Not after everything that's already happened with InuYasha, knowing her heart can't take this right now.

"What do you mean what does that matter?!" Kouga roars painfully, the wolf can't help the hurt or annoyance in his voice, his woman is pushing him away AGAIN. Doesn't she understand anything about him?! All the things the wolf has explained to her about the deep meaning and connection wolves hold for a mate's love and their instinctive almost primal need to be at each other's side? Kouga knows it's not the same for humans but he's a wolf damn it! And even though they haven't officially mated he's already tied to her mind, body and soul, can't she see that!?

"Why do you have to go right now?" the wolf whimpers low in his throat, is his woman really in such a rush to get away from him? Doesn't she want to become his mate?

"What about  _us_?" Kouga asks his eyes hinting when the wolf see's understanding finally flash through the miko's eyes, her raven orbs widening, a tint of red staining her cheeks.

Kagome can't help the surprise or embarrassment in her voice, is that what this is all about? Flushing at the thought of what the priestess now knows is running rampant through her wolf's mind, after everything she's been through, THAT's the most important thing to him? Kagome can't help the anger that flares inside her, she's not just some piece of meat for the wolf to claim, doesn't he understand that?!

"Kouga I hardly think this is the time or place to be having  _that_  conversation" the miko seethes quietly at him, not enjoying the idea of everyone listening in on their intimate conversation. Hurt and embarrassed that the wolf would do this to her now!

His woman's outright dismissal feeds the youkai's already hurt and wounded pride, "And when exactly would be a good time huh Kagome?" Kouga can't help his raised voice, what if something happens to her on the other side of the well? What if the wolf can't get to her? They hadn't even talked about those possibilities yet. The youkai's anger seethes, knowing that the mutt can get to her but the wolf might not be able too.

"Kouga this is ridiculous!" Kagome stomps a foot angrily, her temper rising every moment, warring with her already grief stricken heart. Why is her wolf being so stubborn!? Is  _that_  the only thing he cares about? The thought that all Kouga wants from her is her body plunges a cold dagger into Kagome's heart. Hadn't InuYasha only cared about the fact that she could see jewel shards? Doesn't anyone care about  _her_?

Kouga's beaten pride howls at him, "You're my woman Kagome!" the wolf knows he has to stop his obstinate mate from jumping down that well by any means necessary.

"And what I say goes." the wolf dead pans, immediately regretting his words as Kouga watches the look of pure shock then fury that sweeps across the miko's face, the anger in her scent all but singeing his nose.

"Ouch, I can't believe he just said that" Miroku whispers to Sango who nods dumbfounded.

"Would you two shut it over there!" Kouga growls menacingly at the humans who look up in guilty, embarrassed surprise, both having forgotten about Kouga's keen hearing.

Kouga's outburst breaks the very thin hold of control that Kagome is managing over her warring emotions, the miko's anger and fury over her wolf's possessive, domineering behavior mixing with her suffering of the day's events explodes inside her like a bursting dam, the distraught miko breaks under the weight of her anger and her immeasurable grief.

"Don't you dare talk to my friends that way!" Kagome screams at him, shoving hard at Kouga's chest, not surprised when the youkai doesn't move an inch, as immovable as a mountain. Just who does he think he is doing this to her!? Hurting her this way? Him of all people!

Kouga's shock at Kagome's actions as she shoves angrily against his chest lasts only a moment before the wolf's own raging instincts kick in, the youkai's anger rising at his disobedient mate. The two would-be lovers square off at each other, each fuming with their hands fisted at their sides. Kouga growls, every ounce of the wolf's authority rolling into his words.

"That's enough Kagome." The demons rumble washes over the miko forcefully and not in the way she loves so much. This growl makes Kagome's stomach hurt, making her want to whimper at the back of her throat, surprised when she hears wolves in the background do exactly that.

"Oh ya?" Kagome scowls, willing herself not to succumb to whatever wolfish tactics Kouga is using, infuriated that her wolf would bring her to such a state!

"And just what are you going to do about it huh?" the priestess challenges.

The challenge blazing in his mate's voice breaks every last thread of composure holding the wolf demon together.

"We're done here" Kouga states flatly, the wolf's demonic blood burns in his veins to punish his defiant mate. Quickly bending forward Kouga grabs Kagome by the waist, ignoring the surprised yelp that flies from her throat as the demon flings her over his broad shoulder like a sack of grain. Turning, the wolf strides from the clearing, his kicking and screaming mate pounding at his back to be let down.

The clustered wolves and humans can barely believe their eyes as they watch open-mouthed at Kouga stride off with Kagome slung over his shoulders, the miko's thighs clasped tightly to his chest. The northern youkai share embarrassed grins with each other, not at all surprised at Kouga's actions. It's what any mate pushed beyond his boundaries, beyond his most primal instincts would have done. But the monk and demon slayer can hardly believe that Kouga would have the guts as to incur Kagome's wrath in such a way. Perhaps the wolf demon doesn't know his woman from the future half as well as he thinks he does because there is no way Kagome is going to stand for that kind of treatment.

"Kouga, god damn it, do you hear me!" Kagome pounds furiously at the demons back but the wolf keeps walking as though he doesn't even hear her. The wolf's tail swishes confidently behind him, a narrow determined glint in his eye. Kouga is going to make his woman talk with him whether she wants too or not.

"Kouga I swear to the Kami's if you don't let me down right now you're going to regret it!" Kagome seethes pounding at the wolf's back, completely mortified at being hauled around like she's his prey, just another piece of meat. Still the disgruntled youkai doesn't respond as he continues to stride through the clearing.

"Argh, Kouga!" Kagome screams again, trying hard to pry herself out of the wolf's grip but its iron clad and he knows it.

Taking a breath Kagome closes her eyes, she has to be careful to time it just right, she's only had some practice with the technique and the miko doesn't want to hurt the infuriating wolf even though he deserves it. Suddenly there's a flash of white light with just the slightest touch of pink as Kouga howls in shock, leaping backwards and dropping the priestess abruptly to the ground.

"You… you tried to purify me!?" Kouga's horror, pain and anger laces through his words, stabbing the miko's heart as the wolf rubs fiercely at his arms, the tingling sensation causing gooseflesh to pimple across his skin.

Kagome brushes dirt from her legs as she rises, her hurt and shame at what she's done piercing her soul. "No, not purify you… you jerk" she can't stop the tears that sting her eyes. "Just a shock" the miko clarifies, begging the wolf to understand that she would never intentionally hurt him.

"Kagome?" pain laces Kouga's words. It's true, it hadn't been painful really, just a sort of warm hum that had buzzed through the wolf's skin making all his hair stand on end, but it had been shocking to experience especially when you weren't expecting it.

"Well what did you expect?!" Kagome hollers at him, "treating me like I'm some piece of meat!" The miko's tears spill fast and free. How had they come to this?

"You can't treat me like that Kouga! I won't stand for it!" Doesn't the wolf understand anything about her? Doesn't he care? Had the priestess somehow fallen into the same trap with the wolf that the hanyou had snared her in?

"You don't own me! I keep telling you, you're not the boss of me!" Kagome screams, turning the miko stomps back in the direction of the fire, not caring right now about anything except to get away from the infuriating wolf that is breaking her heart.

"Kagome, don't you walk away from me!" Kouga growls back, the wolf's hurt pride overshadowing the shame he knows he should be feeling. How had this spun so out of control so quickly? The wolf had only meant to assert his Alpha when his woman had rejected him, again! And then when his chosen mate had blatantly challenged his authority, Kouga's demonic blood had burned with the need to proclaim its dominance.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kagome calls back, glaring at the wolf from over her shoulder, unwilling to take any more of his domineering bravado. She's a person god damn it! And she's tired of being pushed around!

Kouga's quick strides eat up the distance between them, he stands just a foot away from the woman who holds his heart but it might as well be an entire ocean and she's holding a cannon aimed straight at him.

"Because you're my mate Kagome," the wolf's tone softens, hating himself as he watches the distress in Kagome's tense body, the acrid burning of her campfire scent filling the wolf with misery, his inner beast moans desperately at the back of his mind. “I…I love you.”

"Ya well, if this is how you're going to treat me" Kagome’s grief and sorrow rages wild and blind inside her, it’s all just too much. "Then maybe I don't want to be your mate!"

Kouga staggers like someone's just shot him in the chest. "You… you can't mean that," the wolf gasps disbelieving, his entire world halting and crashing down around him and all because of his stupid, arrogant pride!

The miko's heart clenches at the look of horror that sweeps through Kouga's face at her words but she can't stop herself, can't make herself take it back, wanting only to hurt the wolf like he's hurting her.

"Just.. stay away from me Kouga," the miko's voice is raw, aching, defeated. "Just leave… me… alone," she hiccups between silent sobs. Turning from the fire she runs in the direction of the well, the miko's soft cries echoing behind her.

"Ka…gome" the wolf stretches a hand out but she's already gone, the miko's words echo painfully in the wolf's ears cementing the demon in place as they slice through his heart, tearing him to pieces.

A sudden flash of bright bluish pink rises from the forest edge, as the light fades a haunting mournful howl breaks across the night sky.


	19. Chapter 19 - Timey Whimey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter in our little saga :) 
> 
> and thank you for reviewing and leaving your kudo's! It's nice to know what i'm writing is working for y'all lol, hugz xoxo lady p.

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The warm sun streams in through Kagome's window, its rays softly landing on her face, stirring her from sleep. The miko groans stretching her limbs, oh how wonderful it feels to be back in her own bed again with her soft pillows. Still hazy with sleep Kagome yawns, cracking an eye open, squinting at the bright light flooding her room and then she remembers, her contented smile of just moments ago wilting as the memories of the last twenty four hours come rushing back in a torrent of heart wrenching sobs as the priestess turns, crying into her pillow.

Oh why, oh why couldn't sleep have kept her for just a little while longer?

Kagome's memories and heartache over her breakup with InuYasha is overshadowed by the soul wrenching torment that had blazed in Kouga's hurt and horror filled eyes as he looked down at her after the miko had used her powers on the wolf, filling her with shame and dread. The way she'd run from him, the words she'd spoken not because she meant them but because Kagome knew they would hurt him, torment him, the way she had been hurting.

Oh but she is a horrible, horrible person and she can feel the weight of that truth crushing down on her heart. Kouga will never forgive her, she knows it, why would he? She had betrayed him and their love. Kagome had known what mating the wolf would mean, had always been aware of the over protective and instinctive need for dominance that is a common trait among demons most especially among the canines. The miko knows Kouga loves her, more fiercely then she had ever imagined she could be loved, and then she had told him she didn't want to be with him, to leave her alone, and he had.

Part of Kagome had hoped that the wolf would chase after her, would stop her before she made it to the well, the miko knows the wolf is fast enough to do it, but he hadn't. Kouga had let her go. Slowly Kagome raises her head from her tear stained pillow, wiping them from her face. She feels so drained. Like a damp cloth that has been squeezed of all its moisture.

Slowly Kagome turns from her bed, setting her feet on the floor. A flash to her right has the miko's eyes falling on a smooth stone reflecting rainbows in the early morning light. The sight of the moonstone on her desk renews the aching in her heart. Kagome closes her eyes. A shower will help. A shower will wash away all her tears and soothe her aching spirit.

Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed Kagome moans realizing she's going to be late meeting Ayumi, Eri and Yuka if she doesn't get moving. Last night Kagome had read her countless text messages and listened to voice mail's as she crawled into bed, the miko's broken aching heart needing her friends more than ever. The girls are chomping at the bit for some long over-due girl time and that is exactly what Kagome needs, having texted them back regardless of the late hour.

Hanging out with her friends for an afternoon will allow Kagome time to explore everything that has happened and then she can come back to her room and let her broken, wretched heart have its way with her.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

A silver-haired dog demon sits reclined in a nearby tree, not very far away from a dilapidated well, observing a miserable looking wolf demon pace back and forth around it, the wolf's pacing etching a newly worn path around its circumference. InuYasha can't help but smirk as he watches. It's kind of funny actually, being on the other side of the fence, or in this case, Well. Knowing that it isn't him the time-travelling miko's wrath is aimed at. Still, despite his own aching heart, InuYasha can't help but feel a pang of sympathy as he watches the wolf sit with his back to the cold hard stone, letting out a dejected sigh, only to get back up again and start pacing around the well.

InuYasha knows that feeling only too well.

The hanyou had heard the broken howl go up last night, surprised at the heart wrenching pain he could feel laced within it, it had echoed the dog's own turbulent emotions. Morbid curiosity had InuYasha turning back to the village where Miroku had filled him in on what had transpired between Kagome and the wolf. It seems the priestess is on a heart-breaking spree.

"InuYasha!" Shippou yells as he bounces up the branches, landing on the hanyou's bent and outstretched leg. The little kitsune had arrived back early that morning and was ecstatic to hear that Kagome had returned safe and unharmed but crushed that he had not been able to see her before the miko had returned to her time.

"Geez InuYasha, what did you do now?" the kit growls at him. "Stupid InuYasha, making Kagome go home" Shippou fumes at the hanyou, his tiny arms crossing stubbornly in front of him.

"Keh, sorry runt" InuYasha looks at the young fox demon from the corner of his eye, not wanting to take his gaze off the wolf. "Don't blame me, I had nothing to do with it" and for once, it's true.

"You wanna yell at someone, go yell at that wolf down there, he's the one that chased her home." InuYasha can see the wolf's head twitch slightly in his direction knowing Kouga can hear the two of them talking, but the wolf just keeps staring into the well.

"K…Kouga?" Shippou asks a bit nervously. The fox isn't afraid of the wolf demon exactly, but he doesn't feel totally comfortable around him either, not surprising given the first time they had met the wolf had tried to feed him to his pack. It's kinda hard to get over something like that, especially for a kid.

"But… he's scary" Shippou lowers his head, hiding behind InuYasha's leg as he watches the wolf demon hunch down next to the well, looking into its depths. Sango and Miroku had tried explaining to the little fox that Kagome is now with Kouga but the kit doesn't really understand what that means, only that for once InuYasha and the wolf aren't coming to blows.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts, "scary is what we missed last night."

The hanyou knows there is nothing scarier than a pissed off priestess, especially one that has the power to purify you, thinking back on what Miroku had told him of the 'shock' Kagome had given the wolf. InuYasha clutches absentmindedly at the beads that hang from his neck. Ya, as much as the hanyou hates to admit it, he is definitely feeling a pang of sympathy for the wolf.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga hadn't slept a wink, the misery in his heart constantly flooding back the memories of Kagome's words as she told him she didn't want to be his mate. The wolf had been so shocked at her words that for once in his life Kouga had been too slow to move. Too slow to act.

By the time the wolf's shattered senses had regained themselves and Kouga had chased after her, it was too late. If the wolf could only see her he would beg her forgiveness at having pushed her so far, knowing that Kagome had still been suffering from her ordeal with the hanyou and it had all been too much for her. Instead of being the safety and reassurance his woman had needed, her aching heart weighing so heavily under the load of the days ordeal, Kouga had let his stupid, arrogant pride break her and his woman had fled from him.  _Fled from him!_

The only thing that brought Kouga's inner beast more misery had been the words she'd roared that had snuffed the light from his world. By the time the wolf had reacted and reached the well, Kagome was gone. Kouga had refused to move from the little clearing since.

The wolf sighs heavily as he squats next to the wooden frame, his arms crossed under his chin staring down into the well's dark depths. It's so hard to believe that down there lies a tunnel that connects to Kagome's world. Kouga had wanted to jump in after her, to search her in her world but the wolf is afraid of Kagome's anger. His woman had told him to leave her be.

Already angry with his possessive controlling ways if the wolf jumped through the well now he would only be proving Kagome's point. So Kouga sat. He sat and he waited, all through the night and the early morning, hoping to see that bluish-pinkish glow again that would signal the arrival of the woman he loved.

Of course Kouga is also secretly terrified that if he does jump into the well that it might not let him pass and that thought is beyond what the wolf can endure at the moment. Then Kouga would know for certain that Kagome is cut off from him and the thought alone is enough to make the wolf feel trapped and short of breath. At least this way there is still a hope, a hope that he can just jump down there and he'll be able to reach her. It's that hope more than anything that keeps the wolf going.

Kouga's ears twitch; he can hear the hanyou talking to the fox kit. It rakes his nerves that the stupid mutt is right but any fight the wolf has in him had disappeared when the woman he loved had vanished into a tunnel of light. Hearing movement behind him Kouga's forehead lowers onto his arms that rest atop the well's wooden frame, he is so not in the mood.

"What do you two idiots want?" Kouga growls not looking behind him, knowing exactly who it is.

"Uh, hey boss" Ginta's voice is hesitant and uncertain. "We uh, just wanted to know if we could get you anything to eat?" their leader hadn't had anything since the day before and had ignored any pack related matters, delegating all of it to his two lieutenants.

"I'm fine" Kouga's quiet sigh does little to comfort them. The wolf is in no mood to eat. He can barely breathe.

Ginta stares desperately at Hakkaku, his eyes pleading for help from his comrade with their forlorn leader.

"Come on boss" Hakkaku adds with a nervous cough. "We'll hunt you a young tasty boar, just like you like 'em, how about it?" the beta grins hopefully.

Kouga's irritation spikes as he flicks his tail in annoyance, his youkai sparking around him. The alpha's two lieutenants take a cautious step back as their fur trembles, standing on end.

"I said I'm fine." Kouga's strong clipped tone and commanding rumble brokers no more arguments.

Ginta and Hakkaku sigh giving each other a ' _we tried'_  look as they turn and move from the clearing, leaving their leader to his broken heart when Kouga's sudden and unexpected call halts them in their tracks.

"And the pack?" Kouga asks, still not looking in their direction. "Where are they?"

Hakkaku answers eagerly, spinning around, "In the woods Kouga, they uh… won't leave."

Kouga understands. His wolves are loyal and refused to leave their alpha's side, especially now.

"Make sure they stay out of trouble" the wolf growls seriously. If they hurt any of the humans around Kagome's village Kouga would see to them personally and they wouldn't like what they would find.

"Don't worry boss" Ginta smiles reassuringly, "They know better. They're just patrolling the forests but the northern wolves are with the humans" he adds.

Kouga nods his understanding, Rosario it seems had hit it off with the demon slayer and even the twins and Hozo seemed to enjoy the company of that lecherous monk. Kouga flicks his tail in an obvious dismissal, the wolf's interest in anything other than the well before him now totally spent.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods Kagome! I can't believe you finally did it!" Eri exclaims in shock, echoing Ayumi and Yuka's stunned expressions.

"Good for you Kagome" Ayumi adds enthusiastically.

"Totally, that guy was a two-timer" Yuka smiles reassuringly at her friend.

It had been a long, exhausting day for Kagome. After her shower she had wandered her oddly quiet house looking for some breakfast and family members when Kagome had found a note from her mother on the fridge. Her mother's elegant scrawl had excitedly described their immense good fortune at winning an all-expense paid trip to a spa/resort in Okinawa for 5 days though her mother had written that she didn't recall ever entering any contests.

Kagome had blushed at her mother's description of the tall dark haired man that had come to the shrine earlier that week and presented them with the winning tickets stating that she thought Kagome would have liked him very much even if he was a little older. The letter had been dated two days previously when Kagome was still on her journey south. Kagome is sad to have missed seeing her family, she could really use her mother's sage advice and comforting hug right now as the miko's thoughts keep turning back to stormy blue eyes.

Naturally her friends had been excited to see Kagome after her long absence, relieved that her tuberculosis had finally cleared. The girls had met for lunch at their usual place, WacDonald's and there Kagome had begun a very edited tale describing her break up with InuYasha and a boy named Kouga who had stolen her heart and she in turn had shattered his. That her friends were overjoyed over her breakup with InuYasha was putting it mildly though they are a little uncertain about this new boy they have never heard about.

Eri takes a sip of her cola as she watches Kagome pick at her French fries, her Ayumi and Yuka sharing a quick knowing look with each other. "So" Eri asks, "this guy Kouga, have you known him long?"

"Huh?" Kagome looks up at her friends, realizing she'd started zoning out again, Kouga's hurt pleas still ringing in her ears. "Oh ya, ummm, almost as long as InuYasha actually" she smiles at her friends, grateful for their company and their support.

"Wow Kagome, how come you never talked about him before?" Yuka asks, tucking a short brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I guess because he and InuYasha never got along well" Kagome sighs dragging a French fry through her ketchup.

Eri grins at her friends, "I'll just bet they didn't" she giggles, the girls understanding that the boys' dislike of each other most likely stemmed from the mutual love they shared for their somber friend.

"Ya he especially didn't like it when Kouga would bring me flowers or hold my hand" Kagome blushes, watching the shocked expressions on her friends faces.

"Wow, are you serious Kagome? He even brought you flowers?" Eri asks shocked. This Kouga guy must be serious to be bringing Kagome gifts.

"Boy Kagome, I sure wish I had your boy problems" Ayumi teases, earning approving nods from Eri and Yuka.

"But I don't get it Kagome" Yuka talks between bites of her cheeseburger, "It sounds like this Kouga guy really appreciates you and wants to take care of you" nods from the other girls around her, "so what's the problem?"

Kagome sighs. "He is, Kouga's sweet and thoughtful but grrrr" she can't help the heat that creeps into her voice, "sometimes he can be so… so… domineering" popping another French fry in her mouth the miko chews it forcefully.

"I dunno Kagome" Eri looks her in the eye, "I think I'd take a domineering guy over a two-timer any day."

"Definitely" Ayumi nods.

"That's for sure" Yuka agrees.

"Besides, it sounds like he's just worried for you Kagome and wants to be at your side" Ayumi flashes her big, fairy tale eyes at her friends, "and that's so romantic" the girls giggle their agreement.

Kagome can't help but agree. "But I was so horrible to him" fresh tears sting the miko's eyes as her friends reach comforting arms out to her. "He probably hates me now" she can't help the silent sobs that overtake her as Yuka rushes to her side, hugging her.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sure that's not true" Yuka says soothingly, rubbing at her friends back.

"From everything you've told us Kagome, it sounds like he really loves you" Ayumi adds her support, "and love like that doesn't just go away because you had one nasty fight."

Hope stirs in Kagome's heart at her friends words, "You.. you guys think so?"

"Uh huh" Ayumi smiles reassuringly at her friend.

"You really love this guy, don't you Kagome?" Eri asks rubbing Kagome's arm in a comforting manner from across the table, they'd never seen Kagome so distraught, not even over the two-timing InuYasha.

"I… I do" Kagome hiccups through her tears. Realizing there isn't anything she wouldn't do for her overprotective, domineering wolf.

"Come on Kagome" Eri states giving her friend another squeeze, "We'll walk you home and keep you company, how about that?" Eri looks hopefully in her friend's eyes.

It's been so long since all four friends have been able to just hang out with each other. They had all of them finished high school last year with Ayumi already finishing up her first year in University mostly because of her parents, while Eri and Yuka had had decided to take a year off to work and enjoy a break from exams. With so many erratic schedules it's hard for the four friends to see much of each other. Thank goodness for texting apps!

Kagome smiles, wiping her tear stained cheeks, "That would be nice. Actually, there's a shop on our way home that I'd like to stop in if that's alright?" Kagome had been thinking a lot about how she could show Kouga what he means to her and show him how committed she is to him despite her angry words.

The girls giggle, "Kagome you should know better than that" Yuka chides grinning.

"There's always time for shopping" Eri grins clapping her hands together.

Together the friends stroll back in the direction of the shrine, enjoying the warm summer sun as they walk past the gate entrance to Okami Forest that borders the shrine's grounds stretching eastwards of Tokyo, into the mountains.

"Awww isn't that sweet" Ayumi coos as she reads the park's brass dedication plaque declaring the forest a natural preserve. Eri and Yuka stand around her glancing down at the plaque.

"What's sweet?" Kagome asks as she approaches her friends, realizing that she's never taken the time to stop and read it she's always so busy rushing to and from the well, home and school.

"Look here" Eri points a finger to some Kanji just underneath the description of the forests guardians, "the legend says that centuries ago a wolf fell in love with a human and never wanting to leave her side stayed by her all her days."

The girls gush over how romantic it would be to find a man as noble as a wolf, not seeing the red that stains Kagome's cheeks at their words or the pain that fills her eyes.

"Is that why they call it the Wolves Forest then?" Yuka asks, "I never realized that, I've never seen wolves in there either."

"Me either" Eri and Ayumi agree, "but I have heard them" Eri amends as the three girls turn to continue in the direction of the shrine and the little shops, not noticing that the fourth member of their group is not among them.

"Kagome?" Yuka asks turning to find her friend staring at the plaque.

Kagome had forgotten that Okami was the traditional word for wolves and the engraved picture of a young woman in a flowing Kimono that walked with a wolf by her side had caused a fresh torrent of tears to fall unbidden from the miko's eyes.

"Oh Kagome" Yuka's soft voice draws her out of her trance, not understanding what has set her off. "It's ok, you'll see. You guys will make up and everything will be better" she smiles reassuringly.

All Kagome can do is cry as she allows her friends to lead her along, all the while reassuring her that love will always find a way.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

To say that Kouga is furious is to not do his anger justice. All day the wolf had sat, pacing at the well, waiting for Kagome to return and nothing. That the priestess had meant her words of no longer wanting to be his mate was something the irate and despondent wolf had refused to entertain. But as the morning stretched into the day and the day into the evening Kouga find's he's starting to lose his tentative grasp on his emotions and in a flurry of wind had left the clearing. The wolf's hunger and heartache fouling his mood beyond anything his pack has ever seen before as Kouga barks and snarls angrily at them for everything and anything that offends his eyes and ears.

InuYasha watches the scrawny wolf from his perch in a nearby tree. The hanyou hadn't expected to remain in the village after his talk with Kagome, at least, not for a while. But after the unusual turn of events between Kagome and the wolf InuYasha had found it practically impossible to keep himself away.

"What's the matter wolf boy?" the hanyou calls sarcastically watching the irate Kouga yell at his pack for some slight or other, his wolves quickly giving way as their leader storms past.

"Lose something?" InuYasha taunts. Ok perhaps some small part of the hanyou is even enjoying watching the wolf fret himself into a tail spin.

Kouga growls menacingly in his throat, it's true that he and the mutt have reached a tentative truce of a kind, but that doesn't mean the wolf is going to let that stop him from pulverizing the stupid dog's face in if the infuriating half-breed gets in his way.

"I'm warning you mutt" Kouga growls, looking up into the trees. The wolf's curled fists promising all kinds of pain and suffering in his current mood.

"Look wolf" InuYasha drops from the tree, landing a few yards from the irritated wolf demon, surprising even himself.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this, but you need to get one thing straight about Kagome" golden eyes narrow seriously on the surprised demon before him.

Kouga's growl immediately stops, surprise etching his features as the wolf stares down the half-demon whose arms are crossed confidently across his chest, a smirk tugging knowingly at the corner of his mouth.

"She's stubborn." InuYasha's eyes glint with a look of almost suppressed amusement.

Kouga barks a laugh, "Tell me something I don't know mutt."

"That means she'll come back when she's good and ready and not a minute sooner." InuYasha's tone clearly speaking from many years of experience.

Kouga heaves a despondent sigh, staring at the ground, "If she does come back" the wolf reluctantly admits.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts, turning his gaze to the forest, not entirely certain why he's even bothering to say anything to the stupid wolf. "That's just it, she's too stubborn not too."

Kouga looks up to see the hanyou's head turn back in his direction, their eyes locking in an almost electric flash of youkai's. Not a hostile clash, merely recognition of a mutual understanding.

Kouga is beyond surprised that he and InuYasha are even able to stand in each other's company let alone speak of the girl they both love. The wolf doesn't understand the sudden shift in the dog demon's demeanor but then Kagome just has that effect on people. You wanted to be a better person just so you could be near her. The wolf knows he's proof of that, his eyes flashing to the dusty ground, reflecting.

Before Kagome, Kouga didn't care about humans or their problems, in fact the wolf demon had hunted and killed many humans that had crossed his path without a second thought but after getting to know Kagome he had started to change, had started to care, and not long after first meeting her Kouga had ordered all his wolves to stay away from humans all together.

Contemplating InuYasha's words Kouga looks up to make some kind of half-sarcastaic retort but the hanyou is already gone and for once the wolf finds himself hoping that the mutt is right.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Are you sure miss?" the older gentlemen behind the counter asks curiously, quirking a questioning eyebrow at the young blushing woman before him. The clerk had seen the dark haired woman walking with her friends along the boulevard, pausing at all the little shops and had been more than a little surprised when the chime of his own door had rung and the young woman had stepped in, alone and blushing.

Reminding him of his daughter, a gentle smile plays across the older man's lips as he greets her. The young woman's replying blush tells the clerk that the girl had obviously not wanted to be seen by her friends and it had taken very little time for the young woman to decide on what she wanted.

"Yes I'm sure" Kagome smiles, trying to beat back the heat in her cheeks. Why is she feeling so embarrassed over this?

"And the sizing?" the old man asks wanting to be sure, "it is.. quite large" he quirks a questioning eyebrow at the young woman.

Kagome's cheeks flush, "yes well, -ahem" she coughs nervously, "he's very… tall."

"I'm sure he is" the man grins, taking the pad of paper the young woman had just finished scribbling her name and contact details on. Glancing quickly over her information the clerk starts for a moment, his eyes widening as he reads the name before quickly recomposing himself.

"Ah, yes," the sales clerk coughs just a touch anxiously. "Well ah, Ms. Higurashi.. a special order like this should take me a few days at least. As soon as it's ready I'll give you a call." The clerk smiles bowing deeply, a bead of sweat forms on his forehead.

"Thank you" Kagome smiles, bowing back to the clerk. The priestess is grateful that it hadn't taken her long to pick out and describe what she wanted and even more grateful that she'd been able to sneak away from the girls for a moment to get it done. Had they been with her, Kagome can only imagine all the teasing she would have had to endure.

Quickly Kagome slips out the shop door, hoping Eri and Yumi are still trying on cute tank tops at the little clothing shop down the way with Ayumi standing by for consultations. The priestess beams, taking a deep lungful of air feeling much more optimistic about her next encounter with Kouga now that her little plan is in motion hoping that it will go a long way in making amends with her wolf.

Turning to spin and head back in the direction she had last seen her friends Kagome smacks directly into a hard body, an 'oompf' flying from her lips as the collision sends the priestess falling unceremoniously on her butt with a little thump. Kagome's not exactly sure what's happening as a strangely familiar sensation seems to shimmer across her skin.

"Blimey, sorry about that" the sound of a charming British accent speaking flawless Japanese tickles Kagome's ears, surprising her. Looking up the miko sees an outstretched arm reaching towards her.

"But you should really watch where you decide to suddenly stop and spin Miss." A beige covered arm reaches for her hands, quickly helping Kagome to her feet. "Not that I mind of course" the stranger continues talking at a brisk pace, "I'm always running about myself actually. Lots and lots of running" the man grins.

Nothing prepares the miko for the shock she receives when Kagome finally looks up at the tall gorgeous brown haired foreigner before her with lopsided grin and twinkling blue eyes.

"Uh s..sorry about that" Kagome blushes, her eyes casting away from the shockingly beautiful man before her.

When surprised raven eyes meet the stranger's electric blue ones the man's eyes widen in a flash of recognition.

"Brilliant! It's you!" the stranger grins laughing, surprising her as he squeezes Kagome's arms in an affectionate manner. "I should have known! What is it about this area?" the man gazes in wonder around him.

 _'What is he talking about?'_  Kagome wonders too surprised by the intimate contact and the man's genuinely friendly demeanor to pull away, listening with rapt attention as the gorgeous foreigner rambles excitedly about convergence lay lines and solar flares. Maybe there's a movie filming nearby or something, movie stars are always beautiful like that and the trench coat he's wearing seems an unusual choice for the warm weather.

"…and then when the holographic novel stopped working in the library, the one that Rose likes," a brief sadness seems to touch the man's eyes, "I know it's silly but I keep it running so when I find her she'll know I was missing her.." he laughs lightly to himself in an attempt to quell the ache in his heart. "Anyways, we were just skipping past the Orion asteroid belt. Honestly I think I must have nipped the outer edge probably because of the sub nuclear scans I was running at the same time. Must have fried the navigation circuits actually now that I think about…"

Kagome blinks trying to follow the flow of the strange conversation. Taking a moment to observe the foreigner a little more carefully Kagome notices that he's wearing a blue pin-striped suit with a rust colored tie under the beige trench coat that hangs just to his ankles, comfortable red looking shoes of a kind adorn his feet. The man's tall lean form gazes down at Kagome with a cute lop-sided grin as he continues to talk, his tousled short-crop chestnut hair looks like it belongs on an underwear model. The miko blushes at the errant thought, the man himself is definitely easy enough on the eyes that he could actually be an underwear model or at the very least his charismatic demeanor should have him stepping off a TV set somewhere.

' _He must be confusing me with one of his assistants'_  Kagome muses rolling her eyes at the thought. Foreigners were always heard saying they had a tough time telling the locals apart.

Kagome watches almost mesmerized as the man waves his hands excitedly in the air, his eyes wide and sparkling as he rambles at such a clipped pace that Kagome can barely follow what he's saying, now it's something about neutrino emissions and giant nebula clouds. No doubt about it, the foreigner must definitely be rehearsing for some kind of sci-fi movie and must have gotten separated from his group.

"Look if you're lost, or if you need help finding..." the priestess tries.

"It's brilliant though!" the man laughs loudly, not realizing that he's interrupted her. "I really should have known it was going to happen even though Jack said it was impossible but you know me, I like the impossible" he grins winking knowingly at her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asks quirking a questioning eyebrow at the intimate comment. Good looking he may be, but this guy is starting to sound a little bit off… as in, off his rocker.

"Who are you?" the miko finally blurts out, not used to being so rude but the stranger just keeps talking like Kagome is supposed to know what the hell a Zygon is, but it all sounds like gibberish to her. A fast paced rambling that makes absolutely no sense. And who the hell is Jack supposed to be?

The man finally stops talking, his mouth agape. "What do you mean?" he steps back almost offended, his hands plunge into his suit pockets in a nervous gesture. "It's me" he quirks an eyebrow at her, "I'm the Doctor."

"D..Doctor?" Kagome asks incredulous. If the guy is trying to land the part of a doctor on some TV show or movie the priestess doesn't think he'd be a likely fit. Aren't doctors supposed to be more plain looking, older at the very least and well.. you know… less jittery and jabbery?

"Uhmmm" the handsome ' _Doctor'_  starts to scratch nervously at the back of his head, slowly beginning to pay attention to the subtle signs in the woman before him, the woman that doesn't seem to recognize him.

"You.. don't know me… do you?" the Doctor questions again slowly fitting pieces together.

Kagome shakes her head. Surprised that she doesn't feel more wary of the stranger, but there's an odd sensation about him… something almost familiar.

"Right. Ah just a sec" the Doctor grins, reaching inside his suit jacket pocket he pulls out a strange silver tube shaped device. Pressing a button on the side of the apparatus it begins to hum and whir, a light blinking blue as he holds the strange device up to his ear.

"Just a tick then" he mumbles, adjusting some dials on the side. Before Kagome knows what's happening the Doctor suddenly points the silver tube-shaped device in her direction, causing the priestess to take a nervous step backwards.

"It's just the sonic" the man smiles reassuringly waggling the little device at her. Something about the grin and playfulness in the Doctor's tone, something about the feel of his energy puts Kagome at ease. Besides the little silver device seems harmless enough, making a whizzing sound and flashing blue. It's probably just a prop from his movie, the man trying to be clever and charming.

"Right then" the Doctor suddenly coughs, his cheeks tinting red he turns the little device off, slipping it back into his inside pocket.

"My bad, sorry about that, looks like my timings a little.. off" the Doctor chagrins. "You're not even… ah… ahem" he tugs a little at his collared shirt, inadvertently loosening his tie in a nervous gesture.

"Anyways, should have realized that I suppose when the Tardis starting materializing with only half of the quantum flux drive, she's always a bit impish around the disjointed temporal anomalies" he rubs nervously at the back of his head, "especially when the Lyra constellation is in retrograde" he sighs. "Most likely have to recalibrate the temporal circuits again" he mumbles, tugging at an ear.

Kagome isn't even sure if the strange Doctor is talking to her anymore.

"What's a Tardis?" she asks, unable to help herself. Kagome's question seems to bring the enigmatic man back to attention though, grinning nervously at her as if he's finally realized he's said too much. Not that Kagome had understood any of it.

"Oh what's that? No, nothing, sorry about that, my mistake" the Doctor grins, quickly back peddling and avoiding Kagome's question all together.

"Best be off then, don't want to… ya.. anyways… ok, great to see you, bye now!" the cute Doctor grins, fighting back a blush as he suddenly turns, waving a goodbye to Kagome over his shoulder he strides quickly away from the speechless miko.

"Kagome!" Ayumi calls, jogging up to her silent, stunned looking friend. "Hey where you been?" she asks, following Kagome's gaze, watching the retreating form of a trench-coat flapping in the breeze behind a pair of mischievous blue eyes.

"Who is that guy Kagome? He's kind of cute" Ayumi grins.

"I… I have no idea" Kagome blinks. The man who referred to himself as the Doctor had given the priestess the strangest sensation. It wasn't anything like when the miko would sense a youkai but something more similar to the feeling that buzzed through her body when Kagome passed through the well and travelled through time. It had been strange to experience in the middle of the street to say the least.

"Well come on Kagome" Ayumi smiles, "wait till you see what Eri is making Yuka buy" dragging her friend back in the direction of the store.

Kagome laughs shaking off the strange encounter and turning to follow her friend, secretly glad that Ayumi had come looking for her at that moment else the curious miko might have just followed the strange cute Doctor, there is something rather… unusual about him.

Whistling merrily to himself the blue pin-striped suit wearing Doctor walks quickly towards the end of the street, he turns the corner a grin plastered to his face, relieved at the close call. Approaching a strange looking blue container with the words 'Police Box' emblazoned across the top the handsome Doctor pushes against the door.

"Ha! Pay up Jack!" the doctor calls out grinning as he steps inside.

A strange wheezing and low humming sound fills the air as the blue structure begins to glow, a single light at its top flashes in rhythm with the pulsing hum before the blue box slowly disappears from sight.

* * *

.

* * *

< _A/N:_ _Heehee everyone! Believe it or not, I've had this cameo planned almost since the very beginning of my story but wasn't sure where to place it. As my story continued to unfold I realized it had to go right here! For those of you familiar with the Doctor I hope you understand why I HAD to make a cameo appearance with him, it was just too irresistible to pass up (this is a story about time travel after all). For those of you not familiar with the 10_ _th_ _doctor (Doctor Who), that's ok as it doesn't take away from following the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that little teaser as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you didn't… meh, 'cause I love me some tendoc :)_

_Who knows… maybe we'll see him again someday! lol. ~ lady p._

_**UPDATE:** I'm assuming that most of you recognize that this story is **NOT A CROSS-OVER with Dr. Who.** Cross-over stories will typically have that character occurring throughout the WHOLE story. But for those occasional individuals that are uncertain this scene is merely a **Cameo** and not an indication of some CROSS-OVER story that does not exist which is why 'Wind  & Snow' does not require a "cross-over" warning. Stan Lee makes cameo's in the Superhero movies all the time, doesn't mean he's part of the movie, lol ;-)_


	20. Chapter 20 - Avenging Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Kougome lover's! I'm so happy to be posting this chapter because 'Avenging Angels' is one of my favorites and holds a special place in my heart. This chapter may be difficult, perhaps painful for some people to read in certain places and so I will be adding a WARNING to this chapter.
> 
> Speaking of painful things, a dear reader of mine, **NordicQueen** is having some EXTREMELY painful dental work done today so let's all send out some positive vibes to her for a speedy and painless surgery! _This one's for you Victoria!!_ :) I made sure my familiga left me alone so I could go through the edits and post this today so you could have something to read and hopefully take your mind off the pain. Let's hope that laughing gas does the trick though!! ;-) Feel better soon hun!! xoxox antonella
> 
> *****WARNING FOR some DIFFICULT AND Potentially/Implied DISTURBING CONTENT THAT MAY UPSET SOME READERS.*****  
>  But I promise I'll never be too horrible :-) ~ lady p.

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome had forgotten how great it was to spend time with her friends like a regular girl. She was amazed at how easily the four friends had gotten back into their usual rhythm as though no time had passed between them and their constant unwavering support had been a balm to the miko's aching spirit.

"Thanks girls, for hanging out with me" Kagome smiles, her friend's company having done a lot to cheer her up as they talked about boys, life, university, work and of course, boys.

"No problem Kagome" Yuka smiles as the friends hug before stepping out the door into the early evening air.

"Remember, tomorrow afternoon" Eri calls back over her shoulder, her shopping bag clutched in one hand while waving goodbye with the other.

"Don't worry, I'll be there" Kagome smiles, waving her friends off as they disappear down the shrine steps.

Kagome sighs, closing the door behind her. Now that the miko is finally on her own she doesn't know what to do. After their brief shopping adventure all four friends had returned to Kagome's silent house and they had spent the rest of the day going over the incidents with InuYasha and Kouga until Kagome had started feeling like maybe all hope was not lost. In the meantime however, the miko admits, it sure feels good to be home.

More than a little exhausted from being an emotional wreck all day, Kagome's decided to take one more day. One more day to collect herself before returning to the feudal era and dealing with whatever repercussions await her there, confident that somehow she and Kouga will find a way to make amends. The priestess lets out a sigh.

That Kouga had not tried to come through the well had both surprised and hurt her, but then Kagome had told the wolf to leave her alone. And he had. The priestess shakes her head of the sorrowful thought. Maybe Kouga had tried to follow her and he just couldn't get through the well. It's not like the wolf would want to send InuYasha in his place and for the first time Kagome understands why Kouga is so upset about the well. To know that he could come through at any moment to be with her here, where the other half of her heart lives, here with her family, would mean so much to both of them.

Looking at the clock Kagome sees it's a little too early for bed. The priestess smiles, hanging out with her friends has really helped lift her spirits. The priestess knows that someway, somehow, she is going to find a way to make it up to Kouga, she will make him see that he is the only one for her and that there will never be another. Rushing up to her room Kagome searches for a light sweater to put over her jeans and tank top, a walk in the evening air will do her good.

Moving a towel from a pile of discarded clothes Kagome inhales sharply as she catches sight of her snowy white wolf furs. The miko's eyes water as memories of the last week with her wolf rise to the surface. Picking up the snowy fur vest she inhales deeply, Kouga's deep rich earthy scent mixed with the forest still clings to her furs, tears stinging her eyes as the wolf's soothing scent washes over her. It's no wonder Kouga found her scent so comforting, his own seems to seep into Kagome's brain, into her skin, smoothing over her soul like a soft blanket, bringing a kind of calm over her frayed nerves that surprises her. Rubbing a thumb over the soft fur she feels a lump beneath, digging her fingers in Kagome gasps when she pulls out the jewel shard.

With everything that had happened Kagome had forgotten all about it, the jewel shard they'd taken from the snake demon, the snake that had almost killed her beloved. Clasping the jewel in her hand and setting the furs aside Kagome tucks the shard in her pocket, unwilling to release the little reminder of Kouga. Grabbing her sweater the miko heads out the room, looking forward to a quick stroll in the park. One thing is certain, Kagome's time with the wolves has given her a whole new appreciation for the moonlit skies.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga sits on a grassy hill overlooking the little village, leaning back the wolf's legs stretch out before him crossed at the ankles as the youkai gazes up at the waning moon. Kouga is feeling a little better after his run, having even taken down a small deer that the wolf had eaten right there on the spot he'd been so famished. With the return of his strength and the words of the mutt still ringing in his ears, Kouga is managing to maintain a sort of delicately balanced peace within himself. That it was the hanyou who had offered words of comfort when the wolf had felt the most despondent, so utterly hopeless, has not gone unnoticed by the proud alpha.

"Uh.. Lord Kouga?" a soft tentative voice calls from behind.

"What's up Rosario?" the wolf demon asks, glancing at the she-wolf from the corner of his eye. Kouga has a much better rein on his temper now which his wolves are thankful for.

Rosario fidgets nervously before finally asking, "Can I.. would it be alright, if I sat with you?"

Kouga turns his gaze to the snowy wolf and sighs, nodding beside him. Quickly the she-wolf steps forward, seating herself next to her lord, happy that he hasn't dismissed her. They sit quietly for a time gazing at the moon with Rosario collecting her thoughts before a giggle escapes her. Kouga stares at her from the corner of his eye with a questioning look.

"Sorry" Rosario blushes, "I was just thinking about sister Kagome and how much she likes to howl at the moon."

Kouga can't help the grin that breaks across his face at the statement, "I always thought she was more wolf then human sometimes" he answers, giving a soft laugh.

Rosario's shoulders relax, "She is a most unique mortal that one" the she-wolf agrees, smiling thoughtfully.

Kouga nods, the wolf's heart flipping in somersaults at the thought of Kagome's bright smile and selfless spirit.

"You know, she told me once" Rosario starts carefully, "how different things were in her world. At the time I didn't know she came from the future."

Kouga watches the she-wolf from the corner of his eye as Rosario continues.

"Sister Kagome told me many things about her people and even though she isn't a wolf, I think she's strong like one" Rosario speaks confidently gazing at the dim sky. "She also said her people value equality and honesty" glancing quickly at her prince to gauge his reaction before continuing. "And though some of her customs may seem strange to me, they have created a very strong and noble woman, I think, very much like a wolf" admiration for the young miko glows in the she-wolf's words and sparkles in her eyes.

"She is, isn't she" Kouga replies softly, images of Kagome's bravery, courage and patience flittering through the wolf's mind, making his heart both swell and ache at the same time.

Rosario nods, meeting Kouga's gaze for the first time, "She loves like a wolf too, I think."

Kouga understands what Rosario is trying to say to him and the wolf appreciates it, taking it into his heart.

Having said what she's come to say, Rosario gives Kouga a slight bow before rising to leave her brooding prince with his thoughts.

"Did…did she tell you anything else?" Kouga calls back to her, surprising the she-wolf.

Rosario thinks for a moment before smiling, "Sister said it was their custom to give flowers to show their love. The pretty ones that smell nice" the she-wolf quickly amends so there's no confusion before turning and walking down the hill.

Kouga ponders the she-wolf's words, ' _Flowers huh?_ '

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Running down the shrine steps, Kagome crosses the street, passing the old clock tower that had recently been refitted to give a digital account of the date and time in bright glowing red hues, the air a little cool for the evening but comfortable. Entering the gates she and her friends had stopped at earlier that afternoon, Kagome gently brushes her fingers across the brass plaque, fingers lingering on a bronzed image of a wolf as she hurries through the arch, the ancient forest spreading out around her as happy couples holding hands stroll past, squeezing at Kagome's heart. Sighing the miko glances up at the waning moon tucking a wayward hair behind her ear she wonders if Kouga is looking up at the same sky.

Wandering around the paths for a while Kagome tries to imagine these same trees and what they might look like 500 years ago and if she recognizes any of them. Unfortunately they all look the same and are undoubtedly much larger now. A sudden rustling to her right brings Kagome out of her musings, a slight panic rising in her throat as she realizes she's walked so far off the beaten path she's not sure where she is. Spinning around the priestess peers into the forest, checking to see if there are any other couples walking nearby but the forest is eerily quiet. The rustling of a bush causes the miko to freeze in place as she fists a hand to her wildly beating heart.

"H..Hello?" Kagome calls softly, "Is someone there?"

The bushes rustle louder as they slowly start to part, taking an instinctive step backwards the priestess gasps as a lone dark wolf slowly emerges from the brush.

"H…Hi there, doggy" Kagome calls softly, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

The wolf, shrouded by shadows, suddenly woofs at her, shaking its head and causing Kagome to inadvertently jump back a step, its eyes glow eerily at her in the dark.

"Uh no.. not a doggy" The miko's heart hammers wildly in her chest as she watches the now silent, staring wolf. Voices ring out in the distance turning Kagome's head in the direction of the sound, people! Quickly snapping her head back in the direction of the wild animal the priestess finds only an empty bush, ' _It must have gotten scared off by the voices'_ she sighs in relief.

Said voices get louder as they near, surprising the miko that others seemed to have strayed so far off the path as she has done but Kagome counts her blessings all the same. Now at least someone can help her find her way back out again.

"Hello?" Kagome call's out into the darkness, the waning moon only partially illuminates the dark forested landscape around her. At the sound of her call the voices suddenly still making the priestess wonder if she's really heard them.

Low whispers and laughter carry softly to Kagome's ears, no, there is definitely someone out there. Peering in the direction of the noises the miko is about to take a step when she hears the unmistakable sound of feet crunching on leaves and twigs snapping just as shadows begin to emerge from the brush.

"Well, well, well" a husky male voice breaks the silence, "what do we have here?"

Kagome swallows the rising fear and bile back into the pit of her stomach as she watches four young men emerge from the forest directly before her, their eyes gazing over her body in a way that makes the priestess think of Rokan the wolf demon and her heart goes suddenly cold.

"Uh… hi" Kagome smiles, her voice coming out a little more shaky then she intends.

"Hello to you too" a tall male with short dark hair replies, his eyes blatantly rove over Kagome's curves, licking his lips in a way that makes the miko's stomach begin to churn.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" A blond guy with shoulder length hair asks, crossing his arms before him, a wanton grin plastered on his face.

"I… got lost" Kagome replies, immediately wanting to kick herself. Better for them to think that someone is waiting for her nearby. Instead the miko had walked into the darkening forest like an idiot, forgetting that she wasn't in the feudal era where the forests had become like a second home to her.

The males chortle, their laughter sending a chill up Kagome's spine.

"Did you hear that boys?" a shorter, stockier guy with a broad, beefy chest and tattooed arms chuckles darkly, "it looks like we've got us a bona fide damsel in distress."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga lays stretched out on the ground, his hands curled into fists under his head as he watches the stars, gazing up at the moon. It's hard not thinking about all the nights he and Kagome have spent under them when a sudden shock of cold spreads throughout the wolf's body.

Shooting up from the ground, a feral growl rises in Kouga's throat. The wolf shakes his head, trying to expel the feeling, not understanding where it's coming from. It feels like something is squeezing his insides between sharp clawed hands. Maybe the deer he'd eaten earlier isn't sitting right; he'd wolfed it down pretty fast rubbing a hand gingerly to his stomach. But that doesn't explain the cold uneasy feeling erupting along the youkai's senses setting them on fire.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"What do you think we should do about that Marco?" a guy with wavy black hair and silver pants smirks as he looks to his friends.

"Well I dunno" the stocky guy with the arm tattoos replies, "but I think we should help her, don't you boys?"

The men around Marco chuckle darkly as they respond, "definitely."

"Oh that's alright" Kagome fake smiles, taking a step back, "I'm fine on my own really."

"You hear that Marco, I don't think she wants our company" the guy with the short dark hair replies, feigning hurt he moves a hand to his chest like he's been stabbed.

"Well that's not very nice" the tattooed Marco replies, taking a step closer to Kagome as the guys around him continue chuckling. "We just want to help" his eyes glint promising everything except that.

Kagome's mind screams at her to get the hell out of there as the miko's blood starts racing. She can feel the adrenaline pumping in her body as she struggles to control her breathing, not wanting to show her fear to the men around her, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"How about it girl?" The one named Marco replies taking another step closer to Kagome, "will you let us help you?"

Kagome takes another cautious step back, searching the woods around her in a panic, looking for anything the miko can use as a weapon or even other strollers in the woods, but there is nothing and no one. Kagome hears one of the men tsk at her as she takes another cautious step back.

"See, she doesn't like us" the blond hair boy replies, his friends tsk'ing their displeasure.

Suddenly Kagome sees the gaze shift in Marco's eyes, a predatory gleam coming over him, a look the priestess has seen a thousand times in the eyes of thousands of demons, but these are human men, if you wanted to call them that.

Before the miko realizes what she's doing, her adrenaline pumping an inferno inside her and driven by pure instinct, Kagome spins on her heel and takes off in the only direction available to her, deeper into the woods. Cries erupt around the frightened priestess as shouts of "Get her!" echo behind her in the darkness.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga spins in a circle checking for any enemy attacks, there's no way to stop the feral roar that suddenly tears from his throat as Kouga's hackles rise, his skin exploding in a torrent of fire. The wolf's heart races as if he's in the midst of battle.

Something is definitely wrong. Very, very wrong.

The wolf scans powerfully with his senses finding nothing, sweat gleams on his skin.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome sprints through the forest watching desperately for rocks and standing roots, not wanting to trip and fall, knowing that a fall right now will be her undoing as the men behind her close in. Tears sting the miko's eyes as pure panic sweeps throughout her body, the catcalls of the men behind her spurring her on in a desperate need to escape.

The partial moon glows overhead, Kagome's only source of light as she fights through the underbrush, branches sweeping past her as they claw at her clothes and scratch at her skin. Looking up at the moon a fragmented memory flutters through her panicked mind, remembering something Kouga had said to her once.

**_"If you ever need me Kagome" his tone serious yet gentle, "you can call to the moon and I'll hear you." His eyes bore into hers, making sure she understands him._ **

Kagome grits her teeth, pushing her legs harder, the memory of Kouga's love and the burning conviction in his eyes driving all other thought from the miko's mind. Gathering her strength the priestess looks up at the glowing orb above, a single word tearing from her open maw like a howl, "KOUGA!"

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"KAGOME!" The wolf roars, his face to the moon. It's her, he knows it! The wolf had heard her panic riddled howl so clearly it's as if the miko is standing right next to him! His heart a freight train in his chest Kouga moves faster than he's ever moved in his life, the jewels in his legs burn violently as the wolf heads straight for the well, all thoughts of not being able to cross it shoved completely from the youkai's mind.

"Kagome!" the wolf howls, diving into the deep cavernous mouth of the well it immediately swallows him up in a haze of pink bluish light. Kouga hits the ground with a thud, looking up the youkai sees that there is no sky anymore, but a kind of hut over the roof of the well.

He made it! He's made it through to Kagome's side! The wolf's jubilation at the feat is eclipsed by the sheer fear and panic coursing through him as Kouga's youkai howls enraged at the back of his mind, spurring the wolf to his mate's side.

Taking a giant leap from the well the wolf lands inside a small hut, sprinting forward he smashes through the wooden doorway. Kouga's senses are immediately bombarded with sights, sounds and smells he can't identify but it doesn't matter, there's only one scent the youkai is interested in. Moving quickly the wolf picks up Kagome's scent all around the stone building he's standing in but the freshest of the miko's scent is coming in the direction of a long staircase. Moving quickly towards it Kouga flies down the lengthy staircase in a single leap, hitting the unusually hard grey ground with a powerful thud, the stone cracks beneath his feet. Mortals dressed in strange colorful garments jump back in shock at his sudden appearance but the wolf has no time for them.

Kouga squints past all the strange glowing lights that are burning at him from every direction, his ears cringe at the abrupt loud sounds that assault his senses as strange metal boxes on wheels rush past him at dizzying speeds. The wolf's mind is completely baffled by all the tall and immense structures that surround him, threatening to drown him in a sea of strange noises and even stranger smells. Spying a strange glowing red tower with lots of numbers, Kouga realizes that Kagome's scent is in that direction.

Leaping through the cacophony of mortals, Kouga ignores their pointed hollers as they stop to stare at him. The wolf almost smashes into one of the fast moving strange metal boxes that releases a bizarre honking sound that assaults the wolf's ears. Kouga roars his defiance at the metal box watching satisfied as it swerves around him. Quickly picking up on Kagome's scent the wolf weaves his way through the confusing din, taking a giant leap he disappears into the nearby forest.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome's chest hurts, her adrenaline driven body struggling to keep going. She can hear them closing in, their hoots and hollers sounding like they're just at her back. Frantically the priestess swerves through the dark forest, ducking and dodging branches as they sweep past her. Without thinking Kagome glances back over her shoulder to see how close they really are when she trips over an exposed root, hitting the ground with a thud. Crying out she scrapes her hands and knees on pine needles and twigs, screaming louder when the miko feels a hand grab at her ankle.

"Gotcha" the male with the silver pants cheers, quickly tugging Kagome towards him as the man drags her along the ground by her foot.

Kagome kicks wildly, screaming at the top of her lungs, "get off me!" she roars, but the larger, stronger man has her pinned so fast as he crawls over her body, his knees holding her elbows down.

"Now, now, that's not very nice is it?" he leers at her as his friends finally catch up, panting heavily.

"Way to go Toro, you caught her" a voice calls out as the male's chuckle, giving each other high-5's.

"She's a fast one" Toro grins down at her, "but not fast enough."

Kagome sobs hysterically, "Please.. please leave me alone" she struggles to free herself from their hold but it's useless, Toro's hold on her is too strong as the rest of the men move in around the miko to help hold her down. The man with the beefy chest named Marco pushes the others aside, a tattooed arm reaches out for her as he moves to undo his belt. The sound of a zipper dropping sends waves of blind numbing terror running through Kagome's body as she struggles madly against their grip, blood curling screams pelting from her mouth.

"Hold her down good boys, she's a feisty one" Marco says, a large arm tugs forcefully at her tank top, the flimsy material tears easily, exposing the miko's lacy pink bra and rounded breasts.

"Very nice" he leers coldly at her, "guess you should have been nicer to us" Marco grins, his friends laugh heartily around him.

Kagome can't believe this is happening as bile rises in her chest. The priestess fights furiously and uselessly against their strong hold, her strength quickly waning as a cold mind numbing fear begins to seep into the miko's bones. What had ever made her think she would be safe out here on her own? Kagome's terror filled mind echoes only one heart breaking thought, Kouga had been right to worry for her.

"Kouga!" the priestess roars before a large hand clamps over her mouth, tears pour from her eyes as she continues to struggle, begging any part of her body to move. The miko's throat goes dry when she feels muscular arms trying to pull at the fly of her jeans, the men laughing, egging each other on as they eagerly await their turn. Kagome closes her eyes, not wanting to see what's about to happen to her.

As her eyes close and the priestess prepares to draw her mind away from her body, an earth shattering snarl seems to tear through the forest snapping Kagome's eyes open in time to see the men around her suddenly jerk their heads up. The priestess watches shocked as the men's jaw drop open and disbelieving, starring somewhere behind her and then in a heartbeat they are all simultaneously flung from her body.

Kagome quickly scuttles backwards as the pressure is lifted from her body, hope blazing in her chest like a Supernova! Scooting into the brush the miko watches hypnotized as a dark figure smashes through the men, shadowed outlines of powerful kicks and punches go flying in all directions. The blood curling screams of the miko's attackers and the sounds of flesh tearing between snarls of fury fills the night.

Panting heavily the priestess holds an arm protectively against her exposed chest, the terror filled adrenaline still pumping through her veins obscures all her senses, her breaths heavy and sharp. It takes a moment for Kagome to realize that the sounds of the men's screams have suddenly died out, leaving only a lone dark figure standing in the dimness of the forest, approaching the terrified miko slowly as it comes into view.

The half-light of the moon reveals a tall lean form covered head to toe in dark thick fur, its curved claws drip with blood, its eyes glowing pools of liquid red tinged with sparks of blue as it stares down at her, its tail lashing fiercely behind it.

A feral protective growl rises from the beast's throat washing over the priestess like a warm soothing waterfall, the demons name falls from Kagome's lips like an answered prayer.

"Kouga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: thank you everyone for your indulgence during this difficult scene. I just wanted to let you know that this scene was inspired by real life events (my story scene though has been greatly amplified and exaggerated for purposes of my story) but in real life I was lucky enough to be rescued from what almost happened to me many years ago in a jungle on the other side of the world. I didn't write this scene lightly and is in dedication for all those who have ever found themselves in such terrifying situations. I hope that when we all need it most in life an avenging Angel will **always** sweep into our lives to rescue us, as mine did for me all those years ago. Thank-you my Angel, wherever you are._


	21. Chapter 21 - Healing Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! So many of us have been going through lots of different pain lately, dental surgeries and pinched sciatica nerves to name a couple, lol. Yup that was me yesterday!! man, does it hurt. It's a bit challenging being at the computer converting over my chapters (I always have to adjust formatting and stuff manually for some reason) but in light of all the aches and pains over the last couple of days i think we all NEED this chapter! lol. So enjoy!! :) 
> 
> And of course, a first full on ***ahem* LEMON WARNING for this story :)**
> 
> _If you do not want to read the lemon ('Lemon' refers to a scene containing explicit sexual content for those that are not aware) just **click NEXT CHAPTER** or you can read until the SCENE changes which is marked by my use of the **-ooOooOooOoo-** after this the WARNING is in effect. _
> 
> **Enjoy!!**

**WARNING: For MATURE AUDIENCES**  

* * *

 

**'Koi'** _=_ **love** _, a Japanese term of endearment_

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The bloodlust and fury slowly recedes from the wolf's eyes despite his inner youkai howling furiously and spitting fire at the back of his mind as Kouga's gaze and soothing rumble washes over his terrified mate. Quickly the wolf drops to the ground, his warm familiar presence smoothing itself over Kagome's shaking form who to her credit accepts the sight of the wolf as he is without pause. The furry creature reaches for her, lifting her gently, a soft soothing rumble reverberates throughout his body as he tucks Kagome into his lap, the wolf's strong arms and legs wrap around her caging her in, the fur that had sprouted along Kouga's entire body slowly begins to recede revealing the youkai's natural tan skin beneath. Tucking his head down next to Kagome's so she's completely surrounded by his strong, soothing scent and his hard body, Kouga gently rocks the trembling form of his beloved as she weeps against him, the wolf's heart shattering with every mournful wail that passes from his woman's lips.

"Ssshh Kagome, I have you baby, you're ok koi, you're safe," the wolf murmurs softly to her, cradling her gently.

Kagome can barely register everything that's happening to her as the priestess bawls hysterically into her hands, relief terror and joy colliding and warring inside her, struggling to keep the sobbing wails that bubble inside her chest from overtaking her completely as the reality of what has almost happened to her sets in. Kagome's body shakes from the aftershock of all the fear and adrenaline that had pumped through her system and to top it off the priestess is pretty sure she's going to be sick. She has no idea how long they sit there, just the feel of Kouga's strong hands stroking her hair while the wolf murmurs soft words of love and comfort, rocking her body gently with his own, lulling the miko into a feeling of safety and warmth as her body slowly calms and the bone deep terror subsides.

Kouga's tears wash freely into his hair as the wolf cradles the soft delicate form of his woman against him, not daring to think on what the youkai would have done had he arrived too late. The frail shaking priestess in his arms is the wolf's whole reason for living, his whole reason for breathing. Without her there is nothing. He knows that now.

The wolf senses panic ripple through the miko's aura as the unconscious men moan and stir around them, a menacing growl springs to Kouga's throat; he should have killed them all. Thrashing and maiming them had been the quickest means to incapacitate them, but for what they had tried to do the wolf would take his time when he killed them. The youkai has their scents now, all five strange male scents he can still smell coming off Kagome's skin, his inner youkai rumbles darkly not noticing that there are only four rumpled forms on the ground.

Kouga fights back the snarl that rises in his chest at their moaning shuffling movements. The wolf can find and track them easily now and then he will make them pay. But right now the most important thing to do is to take care of Kagome.

"Please… Kouga" the miko hiccups between anxious breaths "… take me home" she moans.

Carefully Kouga rises, cradling her so close to his chest all the priestess can see is the wolf's plated armor. Lowering his head the youkai's places a firm yet gentle kiss to the top of her head before leaping into the trees, making for the direction he knows the well is in.

Neither Kouga nor Kagome are aware of the mysterious presence that moves silently in the shadows of the forest as it watches the miko and the wolf take to the trees. Eyes glow in the darkness as a small grin tugs at the corner of its mouth, revealing a glinting white fang. As the glowing eyes fall across the bodies of the moaning rising men, the grin turns dark and scowling.

Kouga moves easily through the treetops, avoiding the strange grey roads with their metal carriages as the wolf follows the forest back to the bone eaters well. To his relief the demon discovers that the large expanse of forest borders all the way to Kagome's home, landing on the stone clearing the wolf had first encountered when he emerged from the well. Kouga turns, making to move in the well's direction when Kagome speaks, halting his steps.

"No… over there" she hiccups, pointing to a large hut made of stone. Quickly Kouga pads his way over, Kagome's quivering body held protectively against him. The wolf whimpers his distress when he doesn't know how to enter the unusual dwelling. Kagome turns her head to see what's wrong, her arms wrapped tightly around the wolf's strong neck. Turning her gaze she understands the problem immediately.

"In.. in my pocket" Kagome dips her head in the direction of a small blue pocket near her hips "the key."

The death grip Kagome has around his neck tells the wolf she has no intention of releasing him anytime soon and Kouga can hardly blame her. Shifting his weight the wolf cradles his woman in one strong arm the other carefully pokes a clawed finger into Kagome's strange thick garment, he'd only ever seen human males wear clothing that covered their legs like that. Digging into the pocket Kouga feels a small metal object and something else inside. Pulling it out the wolf holds up a bit of metal before him, it's the strangest key he's ever seen but the sight of the sacred jewel shard in his palm makes Kouga almost snarl. Had it been the presence of the jewel that had drawn the evil men to her? The jewel it seems is nothing but trouble.

"Put it in the door" Kagome says quietly, nodding to a small hole in the panel before them. Following her gaze the wolf inserts the tiny metal object into the opening. "Now turn it counter-clockwise."

Kouga peers at her from the corner of his eye at the strange word. A small weak laugh pushes past the miko's lips as she realizes her mistake. "I mean turn it to the left."

The wolf does as she asks and is rewarded with a soft clicking sound as the tumblers in the lock rotate. "Now slide it back" Kagome closes her eyes, no longer needing to see what he's doing.

Slowly Kouga slides the unusual frame and watches with wonder as it disappears into the wall of the hut allowing them to enter. Stepping in the wolf is immediately surrounded by smells of Kagome and others that smell like her. Inhaling deeply Kouga can differentiate various scents in the hut, there are three in particular that are somewhat similar to Kagome's though none of the scents are fresh. There is no doubt about it, this is Kagome's den. Kouga turns to slide the opening closed again, looking down at the girl in his arms the wolf waits for her next instruction.

Kagome opens her eyes, "my room is upstairs."

Immediately Kouga follows his nose tracking the thickest parts of Kagome's scent through the strange hut. Walking past many strange items the wolf goes up some stairs, his nose leading him to a door on the left but this door is different than the one he encountered outside.

"You have to turn the knob" the miko's voice is muffled as she speaks against his chest. Kouga looks at the protruding round sphere with curiosity. Grasping it carefully in his clawed hands the wolf turns the knob as Kagome had called it and is rewarded with a soft click as the door opens before him. The youkai had thought the strange hut was thick with Kagome's scent but it's nothing compared to her room that is heavily laden with it, almost knocking Kouga over with the power of it. The sweet scent of violets and lavender permeates the walls, stroking the wolf's senses as a soothing rumble comes involuntarily to his throat.

Kouga stares briefly at all the unusual items strewn about Kagome's room, a bright flash in the corner catches his eye for a moment before moving towards the large yellow bed. Placing her gently on top of it, the soft mattress sinks slightly under the miko's weight. Carefully Kouga crawls alongside her, feeling the strangeness of the material beneath him the wolf lays next to his woman's half curled form.

As soon as Kagome feels the wolf lay beside her, she turns into his chest and fresh sobs wrack her body. The feel of Kouga's arms wrapping around her, holding her protectively to him feels almost surreal. Dark memories begin to replay themselves in her mind, feeding the miko's flood of tears.

Kouga tries to nuzzle his head against Kagome but the smells of the men wrapped around his woman's body continues to infuriate the howling beast within. The wolf struggles to calm the wailing at the back of his mind but it's too much with Kagome pressed right up against him, it's like the wolf can feel the presence of the men around him, filling him with a dark cold fury. The youkai does the only thing he can think of.

Silent sobs tremble through the miko's body when the feel of a wet tongue stroking gently at her neck and licking along her collar bone stills Kagome's tears. The priestess can feel the deep rumble in Kouga's chest pitch to a different timbre, slightly different then the soothing one he was using on her before, this rumble seems to hold an edge of determination to it. The feel of the wolf's warm wet tongue laps along her body, not in a sensual manner, but in soothing quick strokes that travel down along her chest. Kagome releases a surprised squeak when growling, Kouga tears the remainder of her shirt and bra from her body.

Kouga tries not to snarl as he tosses the offending materials that carried the majority of the men's scent away from him. Continuing his ministrations the wolf runs his rough tongue along the swell of the miko's breast, down along her stomach and then back up along her arms. The youkai feels the priestess squirm beneath him but the rumble in his chest and the flick of his tail tells his woman to hold still and she does, her breaths slowing and evening out as Kouga continues to lick and clean away the offending scents that do not belong on his woman's body.

"Better" Kouga rumbles and Kagome understands the wolf's meaning as he nuzzles her neck again, inhaling deeply, this time scenting only Kagome's sweet lavender aroma smothered in a heartbreaking mix of burning orange.

Gathering the blanket folded at the foot of Kagome's bed the wolf pulls the thick cloth up and over her body, covering her in its warmth. Kouga's arms wrap around her, pulling her close as Kagome turns into him again, fresh silent sobs vibrate in her chest, lacking the intensity of earlier. Gently Kouga strokes her hair, softly whispering words of love and comfort in her ear as the priestess slowly cries herself to sleep.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga doesn't sleep as he watches Kagome's soft even breathing at his side. Looking down at her small, lithe form clutching desperately to him in sleep stirs thoughts of everything his woman has gone through. The events that had brought the wolf to Kagome's side replays in the wolf's mind on a loop, stirring an angry rumble in his chest which immediately causes the miko distress in her sleep. So Kouga has to constantly fight back his rage, reminding himself that Kagome is safe and that he is here with her, here in her strange world laying on Kagome's bed, in Kagome's den.

The wolf had spent hours just gazing at all the strange items in her room and the unusual furniture that decorated it, imagining what possible uses the strange items could have. Kouga had been ecstatic when his gaze had fallen on a bright flash from a tabletop, the moonstone he had given Kagome all those months ago sitting next to a stack of books the miko always seemed to carry with her, here in Kagome's room. Oh how his youkai had howled in joy at the sight of his gift amongst Kagome's other personal affects.

The wolf thinks of all the strange things he has seen upon first emerging from the well and wonders how his woman does it, moving back and forth through time must be exhausting. But his Kagome is strong, far stronger the wolf suspects then even she is aware of. Holding her as she sleeps, the priestess occasionally releases a strange fearful noise at the back of her throat, fidgeting suddenly in the wolf's arms. Kouga rumbles softly, the soothing vibrations flowing into the miko's skin, pleased at how quickly she responds to him, even in sleep as she falls back into peaceful slumber.

The sun slowly rises pooling soft warm light through Kagome's window as the wolf patiently waits. Waits for his woman to open her eyes so, Kouga can help wash away her painful memories of the last couple of days.

"Kouga?" the wolf's heart skips at the sound of Kagome's sleepy voice. He turns to look at her, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she wakes from whatever dream she'd been having. The wolf leans his head forward nuzzling her nose with his, his stomach flutters when she nuzzles him back.

"Oh Kouga" the miko moans as tears sting her eyes but refuses to let them fall.

"It's ok Kagome" the wolf smiles, one hand rubs soothing circles along her back, the other strokes gently at her cheek "I've got ya" Kouga rumbles deep in his chest, sending waves of reassurance vibrating against the miko's skin.

Kagome nods gratefully to him, the warmth of the wolf's rumble prickles along her skin, soothing her as the priestess struggles to push the awful memories that threaten to surface from her mind. He had come. Kouga had come! She had called out to him and he had heard her! Had crossed time to be with her!

"You came" Kagome sniffs, her joy and love radiating in her smile.

Kouga chuckles softly at her, "I will always come for you Kagome" his heated gaze promises every word.

Tears spill down ivory cheeks. "Oh Kouga I'm so sorry" relieved to be held in his safe, strong embrace again.

The wolf holds Kagome's small chin with his large thumb, stilling her as he gazes deeply into her wet rimmed eyes.

"No Kagome" he rumbles softly. "I'm sorry" leaning in he places a soft gentle kiss to her lips.

Wondrously they stare into each other's eyes, their hearts and souls speaking to each other without words, feeling every apology, every regret of what has transpired between them and the knowing that one can no longer live without the other. The wolf and the miko share a mutual grin, amazed at how much they can communicate with a simple glance or a touch. For Kouga it's the way of wolves but Kagome is human and yet somehow, their love had found a way.

Kagome sighs with contentment, her eyes closing as her body relaxes, allowing all the horrible memories to wash away from her as Kouga's soothing scent and strong arms hold her close, promising to never let her go. The miko's heart bursts with joy realizing that Kouga is here! Here in her room, in her world and she can barely contain her happiness because of it. Smiling, Kagome opens her eyes no longer surprised when she sees her wolf watching her with that loving gaze causing a giggle to escape her that makes Kouga grin, lighting up his face.

Realizing the morning is growing late and in desperate need of a shower, Kagome moves to rise from the bed, her blanket still wrapped around her, surprised by the feel of Kouga's strong arm pulling her back down. The wolf rolls his weight overtop of her, trapping her beneath him, holding the majority of his weight onto his forearms on either side of the miko's head. A mischievous grin plays across the youkai's face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Kouga asks in a throaty growl, nuzzling the soft ivory skin of her throat he nips it softly, causing Kagome's stomach to clench in the most delicious way. The wolf can scent that his woman's fears have been quelled, instead replaced with her growing contentment, the playful nip at her throat and the shifting of her scent makes the wolf's tail wag.

"Uh.. nowhere?" Kagome replies breathlessly, surprised at how quickly her skin tingles and heats at the wolf's touch.

Kouga's approving rumble at her reply weakens the miko's knees as he claims her lips, his tender assault teasing them apart. Kagome moans as his tongue skims along her trembling lips, dipping and swirling in her mouth, driving every thought from her mind save the feel of his body pressing into hers, igniting a hunger in her belly. Kouga's long, liquid kisses rush heat through every nerve ending of Kagome's fevered skin, hazing the edges of her mind.

The priestess moans the wolf's name, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. The fire that explodes in Kagome's belly surprises her, suddenly realizing how much she needs his touch. How desperate she suddenly feels for Kouga's strong hands and sinful mouth to wash away every painful, fearful sensation, erasing the memory of unwanted hands, reminding her how loved she is, how safe she is. With a wanting ache she barely recognizes Kagome runs her hands over the wolf's strong back still encased in his armor, her body pushing, rubbing and moving wantonly against his.

"Gods Kagome" Kouga rumbles panting between heavy breaths as he claims her mouth again "you taste fucking amazing."

The soft moans of pleasure that fall from her lips enflames the wolf's passions, rolling his hips into her Kouga's hard member rubs at Kagome's core, pulling even more sweet delicious moans from her mouth. Slipping a clawed hand beneath her the wolf rubs his thumb at the soft curve of her back, slowly gliding his hand down along her bottom he squeezes it in his hands while she moans in his mouth. Gods the wolf can feel the heat radiating from her core, seeping into him making him groan. More than anything Kouga wants to bury himself deep inside Kagome's heated core, but the wolf holds back.

This will be for her and her alone, the wolf's need to drive away his woman's every fearful thought, to erase every painful memory of the last couple of days and fill it with his heated languid touch overpowers him. Kouga growls low as he drags his mouth from hers, nibbling and licking at her ear he pulls away the blanket that covers her.

"We won't be needing this" Kouga rumbles dropping the blanket on the floor beside him, scenting the spike in Kagome's scent as he does so, and suddenly the wolf knows she needs this as much as he does, probably more. Caressing the sweet flesh at her throat and shoulder with his tongue, Kagome's panting moaning breaths grow in volume and intensity as she grinds her hips eagerly against the wolf's, achingly searching for something. Something that will wash away her lingering fears.

Kouga feels the way Kagome bucks feverishly against him, her hands curling in the wolf's hair roughly, making him rumble deep with groaning pleasure. Yes, Kagome definitely needs this more, feeling her soft hands move along his body, searching almost frantically for parts of him not covered by his armor. Gods he loves the way she touches him, her blunt nails scratching against his skin sends shivers running down the wolf's spine and straight into his tail. Sensing Kagome's roaming hands searching for the straps of his armor the wolf gently takes both her wrists in his, clasping them carefully in one strong hand Kouga pushes the miko's arms above her head, holding her in place.

"Stay" Kouga smirks, rumbling deep when Kagome arches her back, her beautiful ivory breasts rising before him the wolf clamps a hot wet mouth over a pink mound. The gasping keen that breaks from Kagome's chest as he does so drives straight into Kouga's rock hard member. Fuck, he loves the way she rubs herself against him like that. With his free hand the wolf suddenly pulls the miko's hips flush against him with a powerful thrust, electric heat sizzling where their bodies collide.

"Let me touch you" Kagome moans, writhing beneath him. The wolf's skin is like oxygen against hers and more than anything she wants to take a deep, cleansing breath.

Kouga chuckles softly, his hips rocking against hers he trails hot searing kisses along her throat and chest, moaning her displeasure when the wolf doesn't comply.

"Sorry love" Kouga's tongue strokes her heated flesh, "I just want you to feel right now."

Cupping Kagome's breasts in one large hand the wolf turns his attention to her rosy mounds, his tongue flicking at the soft buds as her nipples pebble under his touch. Moaning loudly Kagome arches her back into him, pressing herself harder against the wolf's arousal as she raises her knees, squeezing him tightly between her thighs.

Kouga can't help but groan as his woman's thighs press against him, "gods Kagome" his hot moist mouth clamps over her other rounded breast, sucking a little forcefully on her taught nipple as she cries in pleasure.

"You're driving me fucking crazy" the wolf groans releasing her swollen bud. Hungrily Kouga devours and massages her breasts with his hand and mouth, the other still locked firmly around her wrists above her head.

"Please" Kagome pants, feeling almost giddy as the hot lashes of the wolf's tongue stroke against her, driving her mad, a smoldering need building and burning inside the miko that defies all reason.

The wolf rumbles approvingly at his woman's heated arousal, her spicy lavender scent filling his nose.

"Patience love" Kouga rumbles huskily pulling gently at her hard nipple with a fang, loving the sound of her keening moans. Rising up the wolf claims her lips again, dipping his tongue into the caverns of the miko's mouth he moans aloud as Kagome's tongue strokes him back, devouring him, opening to him.

Kouga's hand moves across her perfect breasts, squeezing her nipples gently with his fingers as Kagome cries in his mouth. Massaging along her body with his firm hand the wolf moves down the lean muscles of her smooth flat belly. Kagome flicks her tongue against one of his fangs, the wolf's throaty growl melts her insides as his hand searches for her moist, soft center.

"Kouga" the priestess moans beneath him, her panting breaths telling him she can't take much more of this sensual torture.

"Soon baby, I promise" Kouga licks at her lips, kissing softly against her jaw and neck as he tugs at her unusual clothing, growling in irritation when he discovers the thick blue cloth won't come off.

"Wait" she giggles, Kouga growls annoyed at her when she does so, making her insides squeeze molten hot as she clamps down on her giggle.

"Sorry" Kagome purrs, kissing his jaw, remembering what Rosario had told her about the submissive gesture. It seems to work as his growls stop, turning back into his soft smooth rumble "but I need my hand" she purrs kissing his throat softly, her blunt teeth scratching along the column of his throat almost undoes him.

Reluctantly the wolf releases her hand and watches as Kagome undoes the button at her jeans and starts to pull at the zipper. Understanding the process the wolf grabs her hand back placing her wrist back above her head with the other, crushing his lips to hers Kouga claims her mouth again, devouring her. Kagome melts into him as the wolf grinds his hardness against her heated core, attacking her mouth with renewed hunger, sending her spiraling. The wolf's fangs nip a little roughly at her swollen lips and along the curve of her neck.

"Oh gods" she moans, the miko's body electrifying at the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her body.

Kouga runs a clawed hand down the valley of her breasts, squeezing and kneading her hot swollen flesh, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger he pulls on it firmly making her cry out in delicious agony as the wolf releases her thoroughly swollen lips.

"Fuck Kouga" she cries, hearing him grunt in satisfaction and she knows it's what he's been waiting for, torturing her for her earlier giggle as he attacks the inflamed buds at her breasts, nipping the skin with his fangs softly, the wolf's hot silky tongue cooling and heating her simultaneously as she swoons, sucking, pulling, rolling and kneading her breasts, pushing her into oblivion.

The wolf growls huskily, satisfied with his woman's heaving panting breaths and the way she can't stop grinding her hot writhing body into his core. Moving a hand down her body between them Kouga pulls at the metal enclosure of Kagome's jeans, enjoying the sound they make as they zip downwards, tugging at them he lowers them over her hips, smirking as he watches the way she eagerly kicks her legs to peel them off, kicking at them until they fall to the floor. The scent of Kagome's arousal hits the wolf full force with the loss of clothing, the miko's intoxicating spicy heady scent all but smashing into him as it rolls over his body, igniting Kouga's demonic blood in a feverish roar. As the miko's delicious creamy thighs are exposed to him for the first time the wolf almost forgets himself and his mission.

"Fuck Kagome" Kouga moans inhaling her arousal. The wolf cups his hand to the little pink cloth that surrounds his woman's sweet molten core, nuzzling Kagome's stomach with his lips the wolf rubs a thumb gingerly over the cloth feeling her wetness beneath.

"You have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now" Kouga rumbles, Kagome's hips buck into his hands at his words, the soft caressing touch at her core sends crackling fire roaring through her body.

"Gods Kouga" the priestess moans, she can't believe the fervor of her response as the wolf strokes between her moist thighs with his fingers, rubbing over the thin cloth of her underwear sending molten waves of pleasure rippling up her spine.

"Yes Kagome?" the wolf's heated gaze does nothing to conceal the smirk in his voice as he continues to stroke her softly over the cloth, teasing her.

"I can't" Kagome groans, squirming under the wolf's stroking touches, the miko's aching, burning heat rubbing gloriously against his hand.

Dipping his head to her stomach the wolf runs his tongue along the miko's belly, his fingers continuing to stroke and rub languid circles over her covered core.

"Sure you can baby" Kouga rumbles, tongue coming up over the valley of her breast "just tell me what you want."

"Please" Kagome keens, not knowing what she needs, just some kind of release from this agonizing torture, the miko's body burns with such overwhelming need she barely registers the wolf's deep throaty chuckle.

Carefully Kouga moves the thin cloth aside, he slips a digit carefully inside Kagome's moist cavern. "Is this what you want Kagome?" the wolf rumbles, pushing deeper as the miko's back arches, her powerful moan making the wolf's ears twitch. Carefully Kouga strokes at her insides, loving the way Kagome's body clamps around him, squeezing at him, the miko's heated moans breaking from her chest makes the wolf moan in turn.

"Fuck Kagome" Kouga growls, pulling his finger out slowly he inserts another as his woman spasms beneath him, probing her in a deep, slow repetitive rhythm, pulling all the way out before pushing slowly back into her, prolonging her pleasure as the priestess purrs beneath his touch. The wolf's languid stroking fingers match the rhythms of his tongue as Kouga claims Kagome's mouth again, his fingers sliding in and out of her slick heat. Kagome's hot panting breaths come faster as the wolf's thumb rubs more firmly at her little bundle of hyper-sensitive nerves, his woman's heated raspy moans filling Kouga's senses.

Fuck but she feels amazing, Kagome's tight heat wrapping around his fingers as the wolf pulses into her faster and deeper makes Kouga wish he's stroking her insides with another part of his body. The wolf releases her mouth so he can watch the rising heat in her face.

"Do you like that Koi?" Kouga rumbles at her ear but all she can do is moan as something dark and hot coils deep within her, scorching the miko from the inside out.

"Tell me" the wolf rumbles, running his tongue along the shallow of her ear, "tell me that feels good" nipping her neck with his fangs. Kagome mewls in pleasure as Kouga's thumb rubs circles across her cores swollen slit. The wolf's throaty rumbles elicit powerful heated moans from her as Kagome rolls her head back, bucking her hips she grinds forcefully into the wolf's hands searching for relief.

"I wanna hear you say it" Kouga growls, deliberately slowing his probing fingers.

Kagome's eyes snap open as he slows, lifting her head the miko's lust filled hazy mind struggles to put coherent words together, "Gods Kouga" she moans, "don't… don't stop" the priestess whimpers.

Kouga chuckles deeply, increasing the speed of his fingers by a fraction as Kagome's head rolls back, the wolf can practically feel her coming orgasm coiling around his hands.

"Tell me why" Kouga rumbles huskily, his fingers increasing their pace a fraction more "and I'll give you what your craving" the wolf nips softly at Kagome's heated skin sending shockwaves of pleasure rolling through her body.

Kagome lifts her head to glare at him causing the wolf to flick his thumb across her hot moist pearl, her eyes roll back, moaning as she does so.

"Fuck Kouga!" the miko cries as the wolf flicks and rubs at her again, chuckling deeply at her language. Gods the wolf can hardly believe his pleasure at having the one person Kouga's craved more powerfully than anything else in his life falling apart beneath him at the wolf's expert loving touch, it's just...

"It feels… amazing" Kagome whimpers, overwhelming need driving all other thoughts from her. Kouga couldn't agree more.

"Please.." the miko pants, "don't stop," arching her back as her voluptuous breasts rise to meet him.

Kouga's warm hungry mouth licks and sucks at her breast, growling approvingly at Kagome's whimpered moans. Quickening his pace the wolf slides his thrusting fingers deep into her slick core, stoking the fire in the miko's belly to an overwhelming crescendo, his thumb raking across her core spiraling in hot fast circles. Kouga can feel Kagome's walls tightening around him and the wolf knows she's close, reluctantly he releases her swollen nipple, hearing Kagome's strangled gasp as he pulls away. The wolf gazes down at his woman's beautiful writhing body beneath him, her sweat glistening with the heat of her rising passions and Kouga doesn't want to miss a single moment of it.

"Is this what you want Kagome" the wolf slips a third finger inside her and it's all she can do to push out a strangled, "Fuck yes!" past her mouth. Kouga's rock hard shaft throbs painfully at his woman's explicit screams as his pace quickens at her soaked core. The wolf's thumb rakes across her sensitive, swollen bundle of nerves, his fingers increasing their pace inside her.

"Gods you're beautiful" Kouga rolls his hips against her, pushing deep into her core with his fingers, wishing to every Kami under the heavens that he was thrusting into her with his rock hard cock instead. The wolf feels Kagome's pulse quicken, her panting breaths coming faster and harder.

"Kouga" the priestess moans, her eyes close, lost completely to the rising passions within, a swirling of color and heat that threatens to consume her, a raging fire threatening to burn her from the inside out.

"I'm here baby" Kouga calls out to her, his thumb rubs hot and hard against her moist bundle coaxing her closer to the edge as Kagome cries out, her body clamping around him, his digits maintaining their deep quick pace inside her, the wolf moves his head close to her ear.

"Cum for me baby" Kouga rumbles hotly, flicking at her swollen heat Kagome's world suddenly shatters in a splintering of bright neon colors that explode at the back of her mind in sweet splintering heat and unimaginable relief as the onslaught of Kagome's first orgasm crashes through her body, making the miko's thighs clench and quiver, her toes curling as the wolf's name howls powerfully from her lips. The mind numbing sensations cascade around her like a waterfall of ecstasy as Kagome plummets over the edge, spinning, twirling and plunging her into nothingness, the miko's body shuddering beneath the wolf as Kagome's mind and body goes pleasantly and utterly numb.

Kouga growls in utter satisfaction "that's my girl" he rumbles, continuing slow strokes at the miko's soaked core with his fingers, letting his beautiful woman ride out her first tidal wave. Slowly removing his fingers from Kagome's center the wolf lightly caresses her oversensitive nub, causing new shock waves of pleasure to ripple through Kagome's body as she gasps, a sated moan escaping her lips. Gently the wolf releases her wrists as they fall limply to her sides, her eyes still closed as Kouga watches the euphoria sweep through Kagome's body.

Crawling up alongside her, Kouga lay's next to her, his head resting on a bent elbow the other runs a clawed finger gently down Kagome's cooling flesh, past the valley of her gorgeous breasts and down her stomach, enjoying the way the miko's skin flushes and ripples with little aftershocks at his touch.

"Gods your beautiful" the wolf rumbles, taking in the beautiful glow of his woman's body, wondering just how he'd gotten to be so lucky.


	22. Chapter 22 - Pretty Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Am really happy to get this chapter out today! One of my brother's set me up with his laptop (i have a pc) so i can use the computer from a reclined position and not have to put any stress on my leg!!! Yaaay!! He's such a good, thoughtful brother :) He's the youngest and my favorite, but sssshhhh! don't tell the others that!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy where our little adventures begin to take our sexy wolf man :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Authors Note on time travelling through the well:**
> 
> A guest reviewer once wrote...
> 
> _"Kouga shouldn't be able to travel through the well and if he could it would break time and how even Shippou couldn't travel through it."_
> 
> This is an excellent, thought provoking comment that I want to take a moment to elaborate on.
> 
> First consider in the show/magma (Kagome mentions it also to Kouga when they talk in the woods) Yura of the Hair and Mrs. Centipede, who are both full demons, traveled through the well to Kagome's time. Yura's hair got through which she was controlling from the other side in the past and Mrs. Centipede was the one that pulled Kagome into the well from the past in the first place. So technically Shippou could pass through the well since it seems to be no problem for demon's but the first time he tried the well was obstructed so blocking his path. Kagome however who is connected to the jewel and the jewel in turn (I believe) powers the Well so she had the ability to 'squeeze' through in a sense and make it back. Also, no other humans have tried to pass through the well except Souta once I believe (in the show) but since Kagome is connected to the Well and the jewel it is safe to assume that her desire to keep her little brother safe may unintentionally block him from passing through the well. So really we're not sure what would happen if another human tried since no one else ever has.
> 
> The show also has discrepancies about how travel through the well works. Sometimes they say you need a jewel shard to travel through it, sometimes not. InuYasha doesn't have a jewel shard but its stated (or assumed) that it's his 'connection' to Kagome that lets him travel through the well, and even Kagome herself travels back and forth whether or not she has a jewel shard (Naraku at one point ends up with all the available ones) and keep in mind that Mrs. Centipede didn't have a shard when she pulled Kagome through so I've had to come up with my own 'fixes' to cover what the show didn't properly explain, which will eventually all come out. 
> 
> _But in regards to Kouga, he can travel through the well not because he's a demon, but because the well itself is an open portal or to use a sciencey term, it's a **'wormhole'**_ (again, later in the story) and science has a lot to say on the theory of time-travel and wormholes stating that it could be possible to travel through time and even meet yourself! These intersecting paths of reality are referred too (theoretically at least) as a 'time loop' - Star Trek fans will be familiar with this term, lol - so in theory, not only can Kouga travel through the well into the future or the past, but he could technically meet himself since they are still in essence two different people, each living in their own time frame even if they do cross or intersect paths (hence the time loop) and time would not destroy itself since 'time' is elastic and flexible (as per a Science website I found discussing the nature of 'time'. Lots out there to read if you're interested :)
> 
> _**"Special relativity showed that time is elastic, flexible. It isn't simply there — the same for everybody, as Newton supposed. There's your time and my time, and they can differ depending on how we move."** _
> 
> So yes, time travel can be tricky and mind bending, but I hope this makes some sense about why Kouga can travel through the well because your comment was really good and really important for what I have planned in subsequent sequels to my story (lol, yes, I'm already planning a sequel when this initial story is over) and hopefully this makes Kouga's travelling through the well easier to digest.
> 
> And of course, because we are fantasy based, our imagination alone is really the limit :) ~ thanks again for your thought provoking comment! I think it helps many of us!
> 
> **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, thanks for reviewing and letting me know your thoughts as we take our favorite wolf demon into places he's never been before :) ~ Lady P. ******

 

* * *

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

A small gathering of wolves demons and humans cluster around a small hut under the bright morning sun, speaking in animated tones with each other.

"Kouga passed through the well?" A surprised Sango asks the wolf demon before her.

"Uh huh" Hakkaku nods, scratching at the back of his head. "I was on guard duty last night when I saw him take off faster than I've ever seen him move" and that's pretty fast the wolves know exchanging curious looks with each other.

"So it worked, he made it through?" Sango can hardly believe it.

"It would seem so my dear Sango" Miroku replies grinning.

"I hope nothing is wrong" the demon slayer can't help fretting knowing how much her friend has suffered lately.

"I am sure everything is fine Sango" the monk reassures her, "I'm sure Kouga just wants to spend some quality time with Kagome in private" he grins lecherously, earning him a smack from Sango.

"Pervert!" she yells, "don't you ever think of anything else?" her eyes glare but the slayers cheeks flush with heat.

Miroku thinks for a moment, "Umm.. well, no not really" he answers honestly rubbing the now forming bump on his head thoughtfully.

Sango sighs as she turns to face the she-wolf beside her, "Does that mean you wolves will be leaving then?" The slayer is rather starting to enjoy the she-wolfs company and can easily understand how she and Kagome have become such good friends.

Rosario shakes her head dismissively, "No, we must wait for Lord Kouga" the other wolves nod their agreement around her. "He is our leader" as if this should explain everything to the humans.

Sango smiles admiring the loyalty of the wolves, wishing that  _some_  people, namely a lecherous monk, would take a few pointers in that area as she glares at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, uh.. and don't worry about the wolves" Ginta replies grinning to the humans, "they won't cause any trouble, Kouga would kill us if we let anything happen to sister Kagome's village." Hakkaku and the other demons nod their agreement.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome can hardly believe how different she feels as she finishes blow drying her hair, thinking back to what had transpired between herself and Kouga that morning. It almost feels like a dream. A sweet, delicious, provocative dream, but by the gods her dreams had never felt quite  _that_  good, the miko's heart races at the memory.

So that is what an orgasm feels like? Correction Kagome thinks blushingly. A  _real_  orgasm. Not wanting to think about the contents of her bottom drawer. And to think all the wolf had used was his hands! Kagome can barely imagine what making love to Kouga for the first time would feel like. The thought makes her cheeks flush while something hot coils deep within her stomach, squeezing in on itself, leaving the priestess wanting more. Blushing Kagome wonders how anyone ever got anything done if they knew there were such pleasures to be had at the hands of the one you loved. Oh gods, she's starting to turn into Miroku! For once understanding the monk a little better than the miko could have ever imagined.

"Owww!" Hearing a cry go out from the bathroom Kagome has to repress a giggle at the sound of bottles being knocked over and an angry growl punctuating various curses.

When Kouga had finally released Kagome to her shower – it had taken a lot of convincing that she didn't need any of his help with that however tempting the offer – the priestess needed to get ready to meet Ayumi, Eri and Yuka at the mall. Kagome had thought that Kouga would be returning back through the well but the wolf had blatantly refused and she didn't press the issue. After the incident in the woods Kagome wonders if she'll ever feel safe going out by herself again. So the priestess had advised the wolf that if he was going to stay and go out into the world with her – a prospect that brought both a thrill and a shudder running up Kagome's spine, Kouga was going to need to make a few changes. The wolf had been more than ready to agree.

Kagome had shown the wolf how to turn on the water and where the shampoo and towels were, he'd been amazed at the indoor spring as Kouga curiously opened and sniffed every cupboard, touched all the interesting shiny objects and had even bitten into a bar of soap before the miko could stop him. The face he had made as he spit it out still makes her giggle and it sounds like the wolf is having some problems with the shower now as well.

"What the hell Kagome!?" Kouga's angry roar carries to her ears seconds before her door flies open and a dripping wet wolf demon stomps into the miko's room, one curled fist clasping tightly around a pink fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Kouga's raven hair swings loose from its ponytail hanging wet and wild around his well-defined shoulders, suds drip down the wolf's broad chest leaving wet soapy trails along his sculpted abs before disappearing into an enticing looking v-line that ends in Kagome's favorite pink fluffy towel. The miko's thighs clench violently at the sight, her ovaries squealing like she's 13 again and meeting her boy band idols for the first time.

"That thing tried to kill me!" Kouga growls angrily, "First it was scorching hot… then… it was free…" the wolf's tirade peters off as the scent of Kagome's arousal hits him full in the face.

Kouga's gaze instantly shifts, his eyes smoldering at the edges in a red haze that burns his youkai awake, rumbling low the wolf reaches out, pulling the miko flush against his chest, he lowers his head to her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Kagome" the wolf's husky voice full of need makes her knees buckle and her insides turn to mush, wrapping his free arm around her waist Kouga pulls Kagome's hips flush against his hardness making the miko gasp. The feel of the wolf's instant arousal through the towel burns heat against her, his mouth on hers scorches her lips, leaving the priestess breathless as the wolf trails hot kisses and sinful little nibbles along the curve of her neck.

"Fuck but you smell amazing." Kouga's inner youkai burns in an euphoric haze, addicted to the sounds his woman makes and the way her skin heats and prickles under his touch.

"Kouga" she moans, leaning her head back the miko exposes more of her neck to the wolf's lavishing tongue, the submissive gesture driving his youkai wild. Lifting her hips in his free arm the wolf pushes her forcefully up against the wall of her room, Kagome's legs automatically come up wrapping around his toweled waist.

"Fuck" the wolf grunts when Kagome's hot wet core presses into him, her legs scissoring around him. Had anything felt more intoxicating to the wolf's senses then the feel of his woman's legs squeezing around him, trapping him between her thighs? Gods he'd give anything to be trapped like this forever. Roughly claiming Kagome's lips again, Kouga thrusts his tongue deep within her mouth, probing her, his fangs nibble carefully on her bottom lip followed by the cool stroking of his tongue sliding across lips and teeth, devouring the priestess from within.

Holy fuck but Kouga's sinful mouth on hers and his deep throaty growls drive the miko crazy, the vibrations igniting sensually along Kagome's skin and driving somewhere deep inside her. The touch of his skin against hers sends delicious waves running through the miko's body, Kouga's obvious arousal igniting her desire every time he pushes her against it. The intensity makes her feel gloriously light-headed and she moans into the wolf's mouth her hips grinding hungrily into his. Kagome knows she should stop, the girls will be waiting for her and there's still so much to do, she struggles to pry her mouth from the wolf's but he tastes so fucking good and Kouga's taught hard body pressed against hers feels just a little bit too incredible. 

"Fuck Kagome, I wanna take you" Kouga growls, pushing her harder against the wall he holds her in place with his hips, his hands reach down to squeeze her tight delicious bottom, rolling her into his core.

"Right here, now, against this wall" the wolf rumbles between fevered kisses, his fangs pulling and nibbling on her bottom lip, stroking her with his tongue.

Kagome's mind reels at Kouga's words, almost delirious enough in her euphoric haze to agree to almost anything. And now that the priestess has had a taste of the incredible satisfaction waiting for her if she lets the wolf have his way with her Kagome finds herself more than eager to let him. The priestess moans, there is still so much to do though before Kouga can meet her friends. Slowly, painfully, reluctantly, Kagome drags her mouth from his, their lips parting with a pop of air.

The wolf's heated gaze bore's into hers, "Just say the word Kagome and this towel will hit the floor" Kouga rumbles.

"We.. we can't" the miko manages through panting breaths, the wolf growls disapprovingly.

"But after.." the longing and promise in Kagome's eyes combined with the way the priestess deliberately rolls her hips into his lets the wolf know that after their evening, Kouga can do whatever he wants with her. After the events of last night Kagome is no longer willing to wait to be with the one person that makes her feel the most loved, the most safe, the most cherished. The wolf's powerful hungry love is the only medicine for the miko's soul, she knows that now.

Kouga crushes his lips to hers and Kagome melts against him, sweeping his tongue along her lips the wolf plunges deep into her mouth kissing the miko with such renewed aggression Kouga practically devours her soul. Kagome's moans are lost in the wolf's mouth, molding against each other their tongues stroke feverishly, sweeping, sucking, caressing. Oh gods how he kisses her!

Slowly Kouga pulls back from Kagome's swollen lips, his smoldering blue orbs gaze heatedly into hers.

"You remember you said that" Kouga's throaty growl sends shivers trilling down the miko's spine. All Kagome can do is nod.

Satisfied Kouga releases her, stepping back as Kagome reluctantly uncoils her legs from his waist. Steadying her by the shoulder the miko wills strength back into her limbs. The wolf grins, loving the affect he has over her, which seems fair considering the affect she has over him. Seeing his woman's legs able to support her weight again, Kouga steps back his eyes narrow.

"I'm not getting in that shower again" he replies gruffly.

Kagome laughs, wiping some foamy suds from his hair, "That's okay Kouga, I think the bathroom has had enough of you too" she grins.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The seemingly perfectly normal couple strolls down bright, clean streets passing various apartment buildings, shops, restaurants and any number of bicycles, automobiles and buses that drive along their routes. Families and people walk everywhere, bustling about their day, texting away on small devices in their hands or munching on food purchased at a nearby stall.

Kagome had some trouble at first locating pants for the wolf that were baggy enough to accommodate Kouga's tail as the youkai had been unwilling to transform his body to hide it. Kouga was a Lord and a pack leader and the tail stayed he had scolded her most seriously and the miko couldn't fault him for it so instead she had searched out the baggiest pants she could find. With a strange, almost comforting sensation, Kagome had finally settled on a pair of her father's old beige khaki's that her mother had never been able to get rid of and one of grandpa's large white button up shirts which were always a little roomy anyways. Hopefully they would do until Kagome could get him to the mall and into something a little more, Kouga. 

The wolf seemed to enjoy the hair dryer as she blew Kouga's wet locks dry, holding the nozzle to his face and blowing warm air at him making the wolf grin the whole time. He had almost reminded Kagome of a dog with his head stuck out the window of a moving car but the miko had wisely held back her thought and did her best to repress a giggle. The baseball cap she had asked him to wear to hide his ears had been another story.

_"It feels heavy and awkward Kagome" he pouts as he swivels the cap around his head, his ponytail slung through the opening at the back._

_"We'll find you something else at the mall, I promise" Kagome smiles at him, kissing the wolf sweetly on the lips "but we need to hide your ears."_

It was then the priestess had discovered to her dismay that she didn't have any shoes that would fit the wolf's feet, they were just too big. Kagome had to settle for a pair of strapped sandals she'd found in the shrine's lost and found until she could find something else for him. Kouga didn't seem to mind them though, he said they let his feet breathe and everything else he was wearing felt so… constricting.

It takes the couple a little longer to get to the mall since Kagome didn't want to put Kouga on a bus with so many people, thinking it best to let the wolf acclimate first to his unusual surroundings. As they walk hand in hand down the street Kagome can hardly believe it. Kouga, here with her in her world! It's more than the miko could have ever hoped or wished for as the wolf's gaze falls wondrously on all the marvels around him, pointing at everything and asking what each thing is and what it does. Kagome does her best explaining what she can and to his credit Kouga seems to take it all in stride, at times she can even see his tail swishing excitedly under his pants and the miko has to repress a giggle.

Finally they reach the mall swarming with afternoon weekend shoppers, as they near the massive building Kagome feels the wolf suddenly freeze beside her, a low unhappy growl in his throat.

"Kouga?" she asks, turning to him. "What's the matter?"

The wolf shakes his head, "Sorry" Kouga squeezes the bridge of his nose with his fingers before looking up, "there's a lot more scents and sounds around here" he adds when he sees the concerned look on her face.

"Oh Kouga, I'm so sorry" Kagome steps up to him, laying a hand to his cheek. "Do you want to go?" not having considered what all the noises and smells of her era might be doing to the wolf's over-stimulated demon senses.

Kouga shakes his head there is no way he's letting some smelly noisy crowds keep him from his woman's side. "No it's alright Kagome" the wolf smiles reassuringly at her, "Just needed a minute to adjust."

Kagome gazes worriedly at him, determining if he really is ok.

"I'm fine, honest" the wolf leans forward kissing the miko's cheek and nuzzling her nose, "come on baby," Kouga grins a wolfish smile at her, "show me your world."

"Ok" Kagome beams back at him, her heart melting every time the wolf uses that particular nickname on her.

"First stop let's get you something more…  _You_ " a glint of eager anticipation enters the miko's eyes.

As they step towards the mall's large entrance, Kouga feels a rush of cool air sweep over him just as the doors to the mall suddenly open on their own, allowing them to enter.

"Incredible" the wolf mumbles, not seeing Kagome's pleased grin as Kouga stares wide-eyed at all the people swarming within the massively spacious structure with floors and ceilings that seems to stretch up forever. Bright colors, potted plants and large moving screens adorn walls and shop entrances, shoppers carrying various bags bustle about or lounge in various comfortable chairs reading and drinking. The sight absolutely stuns the wolf.

Kagome bee-lines to one of the mall's digital maps, the wolf dragging slowly behind her outstretched arm as Kouga's eyes drink in everything around him with wide unbelieving eyes. Pressing her fingers to the screen Kagome searches for an appropriate men's store, grinning at Kouga's open-mouthed expression as he watches Kagome's fingers fly across the screen, bringing up various images and text that eventually displays a map of the mall with blinking lights.

"What.. is that?" Kouga asks mesmerized unable to stop himself from touching the display with the pad of his finger, his claw taps and slides across the screen lightly, jerking his hand back when the wolf's touch causes the image to change.

Kagome giggles, "It's a map of the mall. It shows us where everything is located and when you press on it" she presses at a location for the upper floor, "it takes you to that spot and shows you how to get there" indicating the little flashing foot prints that come up on the digital display directing them to their chosen store.

"Is it.. magic?" the wolf asks hesitantly. In his book magic always spelled trouble.

"No not magic" Kagome smiles back at him, "technology."

Kouga repeats the strange word, "Tech..nology?" it feels strange and rough on his tongue like many of Kagome's unusual words.

"Ya it's like…" the priestess scrunches her forehead in thought, how do you explain technology to someone from 500 years in the past? "Really, really smart machines." Seeing the still confused expression on the wolf's face she tries again.

"Things we create out of different materials that help us with various tasks or aids society in other ways. Like the wheel! Or a cannon!" Kagome's eyes light up, wishing she could think of a better example than massive weaponry but technology did seem to always stem from that and at least the wolf is familiar with those concepts. "Those are types of machines, these are just way smarter and more advanced."

"Oh" Kouga replies, only partially understanding but the wolf figures there is going to be a lot about Kagome's strange world that he isn't going to completely comprehend. Wondering if this is how Kagome must have felt the first time she had ended up 500 years in her own past. The wolf looks down at his smiling woman, momentarily awed by how incredible and strong she is. Kouga had always known there was an unusual strength to Kagome, but seeing this other part of her life makes the wolf understand that his strange little miko is far stronger than even he had imagined.

"Come on" Kagome grins, "our store is on the third floor." Reaching for the wolf's hand the miko turns to walk in the direction the flashing map indicates.

"Do your people use machines to build these giant huts?" Kouga asks taking in the sights around him. The wolf has never seen so much stone except in the mountains and the amount of glass that adorns the walls is beyond anything the wolf could have ever imagined existing in the world. In Kouga's era glass is a precious luxury that only the most elite can afford and is usually limited to the size of beads that fit in your palm or very small bowls. The opulence of the future is truly mind boggling.

"Uh huh" Kagome agrees excitedly, happy to see that the wolf is starting to grasp some of the new concepts, "but we call them buildings or houses or in this case" the priestess sweeps her arm around their surroundings, "a mall."

Reaching a moving escalator Kagome steps onto the first step when she feels herself being suddenly pulled back, the wolf's arm is outstretched clasping her fingers but Kouga stands rigid and unmoving at the base of the moving steps forcing the miko off the strange device and back to the wolf's side. Kagome represses a grin at the uncertain look in Kouga's eyes as he watches the strange moving contraption slithering like a snake but in an eerily straight line.

Kagome can't help but giggle at the wolf's trepidation, "Don't worry Kouga" she smiles reassuringly, "it's just another machine."

"Steps that move you?" the wolf asks disbelieving, it's the craziest thing he's ever seen, wondering how weak and lazy mortals in this time must be if they can't even climb a few hundred steps under their own power.

"It's safe, don't worry" Kagome smiles encouragingly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Sighing, the wolf follows the priestess as she steps back onto the moving black step, Kouga's sharp clawed hands immediately grip the banister so hard his fingers start digging into the rubber causing it to crack and tear under the wolf's forceful grip. Quickly Kagome grabs at his hands, hoping no one's noticed as she gently chides Kouga into loosening his grip, he does so reluctantly and is relived when they reach the top and finally step off. Now that the wolf is off the stupid thing it doesn't seem so bad.

"Come on, this way" Kagome laughs, guiding him eagerly into a store full of men's clothing.

"Hi can I help you?" A tall pretty blonde woman asks rushing up to them, eyeing the wolf demon appreciatively. Kagome notices and can't help the jealous pang that unknowingly to her, radiates through her scent causing Kouga to glance at her with a questioning look.

"Uh ya" Kagome does her best to smile at the sales clerk, "we need to do something with this" she stretches her hands out gesturing to Kouga's body.

"Well, well, well, let's see what we can do for you" the blonde smiles appreciatively at Kouga, further provoking Kagome's jealous ire. The youkai has no idea what's going on but he's rather enjoying this particular minty scent of Kagome's, it's one the wolf has never smelt on her before and it's very… possessive, making Kouga's youkai rumble deep within in satisfaction.

"My name is Linda and I'll be helping you today" the sales woman smiles seductively, batting her eyelashes at the wolf, "and is this your sister?" she smiles sweetly at Kouga not looking in Kagome's direction.

Kagome all but growls in her throat, a soft chuckle coming from Kouga.

"This" Kagome accents the word, "is his girlfriend actually" all but fuming at the presumptuous and forward sales clerk.

"My mistake" Linda fake smiles gesturing for them to follow her.

Kagome hates to admit it but helpful Linda, as she had taken to calling the annoying sales woman in her head that is all but eye humping her boyfriend, has good taste. Helpful Linda selects several items of clothing, draping each on her arm after holding them up in front of Kouga to make sure it suits his complexion. The wolf grins awkwardly every time she does, glancing nervously back at Kagome whose mint laced scent is growing more intense by the moment as helpful Linda makes sure to touch Kouga perhaps a little more than is necessary. Finally directing the wolf to a change room helpful Linda hangs the items neatly on the hooks for him.

Kagome browses through some colorful bandanas when she hears the woman advise Kouga that if he has any trouble with the items she will be more than happy to assist him causing irritation to flare through the miko's scent, crackling around the edges of her aura until she observes her wolf's reply.

"Uh that's alright" Kouga replies blushingly, "I'm sure I'll figure it out" all but slamming the door in the girls face. The wolf has to admit that whatever is going on between the two women is entertaining but it's probably best not to provoke his little miko's ire, Linda's life might just depend on it. The wolf stares at the odd assortment of clothing before him, scratching his head. Kagome's world sure does have a lot of strange things.

"Kouga, how's it going in there?" Kagome calls from the other side of the door, hearing the wolf's grunts and shuffled movements on the opposite side.

"Kouga?" the miko asks again with a touch of concern when he doesn't respond.

The wolf growls unhappily from the other side, "I don't know about this Kagome" he feels fucking ridiculous.

"Come on, I'm sure you look great, here throw this on" Kagome says handing a bandana over the doorway, feeling his clawed hands grasp it from her.

"You can use that instead of the hat, it's a bandana, kind of like your head band" the priestess reassures him.

After a few more grumbles and mumbled curses Kagome hears the door click open and out steps the most delicious sight the miko has ever seen, making her practically swoon on the spot.

"Oh my" she whispers breathless taking in Kouga's pony tail tucked under the black and white starburst bandana she'd given him to cover his ears. The miko's eyes devour the tight black t-shirt that stretches across the wolf's chest, showing off his toned muscles and rock hard abs, her ovaries squealing at the dark baggy blue jeans that hang seductively low on Kouga's hips, an iconic and almost karmic print of a howling wolf goes up one side of the leg making the priestess feel certain that for once the gods are actually on her side, Kouga's sandaled feet just barely poke out from under the wide legs.

"I'm not putting on those shoes" Kouga growls glancing down at himself feeling ridiculous in all the tight constricting clothing until a heady, spicy lavender scent rolls under the wolf's nose, teasing him. Looking up Kouga catches the hungry, erotic expression that hazes over Kagome's eyes, rumbling low in his chest the youkai reaches out for his woman's waist pulling her flush against him and inhaling her irresistible scent. So his Kagome likes this strange attire on him does she? He can handle that. Bending down the wolf claims the miko's lips in a searing toe-curling kiss that leaves Kagome's knees trembling and 'helpful Linda' huffing as she storms away.

"You like?" Kouga rumbles, a mischievous glint in his eye. Happy that the wolf has also been able to make a point to the female that is making his woman unhappy.

"Uh huh" Kagome nods, her wide hungry eyes devouring him.

Kouga lifts her chin with a clawed finger, rubbing a thumb across her kiss swollen lips, "Me too" he grins.

Helpful Linda sulkily rings through their purchases as well as a few other items, scanning through Kagome's credit card that hardly saw any use with all the time the priestess spent in the Feudal era. Having decided that Kouga would be wearing his current clothing out instead of changing back into the uncomfortable khaki's helpful Linda packs those away as well.

Kagome smiles sweetly at the sales clerk thanking her for all her help while the wolf reaches for the bagged purchases. Entwining her fingers in Kouga's the two lovers stroll from the store, helpful Linda glaring daggers at Kagome's back.


	23. Chapter 23 - Kissing Booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite fluffy/humor scenes happens in here. I wonder if you can guess which part it is?? :)

 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga & Kagome stroll through the mall hand in hand, the wolf walking beside her watches everything in wide eyed amazement. Kagome is surprised at how amazing it feels to be able to walk with Kouga, here in her world, without worry that the wolf will suddenly lose his temper or start breaking things as had been the case with InuYasha on more than one occasion, almost like the hanyou was an errant child Kagome had to constantly watch for temper tantrums.

Kouga on the other hand seems more calm and level headed with all the new developments, his curious mind ever eager to learn about Kagome and her world. Maybe it's because the wolf is Alpha to a whole pack and he needs to be responsible, focused and confident if he's to be a good leader, which from what Kagome has seen of Kouga's wolves and their love and loyalty towards him, she is certain he is. Whatever the combination, the priestess is learning to see the differences between a boy and a man.

A man. A man that knows how to touch her body and make it hum in a way Kagome had never known was possible. The remembrance of her first orgasm still reverberates in her body, sending delicious chills running through her. Unconsciously the miko licks her lips at the memory of the wolf's strong hands and his oh so wicked tongue.

"A yen for your thoughts" Kouga's voice rumbles next to her, increasing the potency of the shivers already quaking through Kagome's body.

The wolf can smell the miko's sudden arousal as they walk slowly hand in hand through the mall and Kouga has to admit, it's driving him fucking crazy! All he wants to do is throw his woman over his shoulder and take her back to that den of hers so he can worship her body the way she deserves. It had been sheer agony restraining himself from taking her this morning as Kouga explored Kagome's body, making her moan with ecstasy as she came into his hands for the first time, the most erotic sight the wolf has ever seen.

But Kouga knows it hadn't been the right time. Kagome had still been in the throes of the ordeal she had suffered the night before and the wolf doesn't want their first mating to be blemished with any painful memories. Kouga fights back the angry rumble as he thinks of the worthless humans that had dared to put a hand to his Kagome. There will be time enough later for the wolf to take care of those walking dead. This morning it had been enough for Kouga to wash away those memories from his woman's mind with his skilled hands and roving tongue, something he knows Kagome had needed as much as him. Patiently the wolf waits for the moment when Kouga will finally mark her as his mate and the miko will understand exactly what she's been missing and then ensure she never forgets it again.

"I was just thinking" Kagome blushes a deep crimson, turning her head away shyly but the wolf catches her chin carefully between his clawed fingers, turning her to face him. The intensity of his gaze sends waves of heat pulsing through her body.

"What were you thinking?" Kouga's low husky voice betrays the wolf's own thoughts, his lips so close to hers Kagome can feel his warm breath on her cheek intensifying the sensations already spiraling through her. Gods how does he do that? How is it possible for her body to react so powerfully to him when he's barely even touching her?

"I… was" Kagome's eyes flutter close as the wolf moves his lips slowly closer, their soft satiny feel just barely grazes against hers. The light, feathery touch is enough to send electric shock-waves sizzling through her lips and into her body.

Kouga chuckles low in his throat, loving the affect he has on her and the way she responds so quickly to him. The wolf can feel Kagome's whole body quivering at his slightest touch and it's enough to make all the years he's waited for her to be in his arms worth every single moment. Nuzzling her face lightly with his own Kouga slowly pulls back, leaving the priestess wanting and aching as she opens her eyes to see why he hasn't kissed her yet, a confident cocky smirk tugs at the corners of the wolf's mouth.

Kagome huffs at the grin on Kouga's face. He's teasing her and damn it, it's working! A pout curls on her bottom lip making him chuckle even more.

"Gods you're beautiful" Kouga grins, eyes brimming with mirth and love. The wolf caresses the side of her face with a strong, gentle hand and it's enough to make the miko forgive him everything while her legs to turn to jell-o.

Kagome reaches a hand up to clasp the wolf's wrist, as much as for support as to know that he is really there and not some fevered dream. How had she ever gotten so lucky as to have every unknown wish of her heart answered in the beautiful demon before her? Kagome's eyes suddenly light up, her gaze falling on somewhere behind the wolf.

"We need a photo!" she squeals, breaking into a grin when she spots the portable photo booth off to the side.

Kouga quirks a questioning brow at his woman, not exactly what he'd been expecting to hear but then the wolf has come to learn that his little priestess is full of surprises.

Kagome grins, grabbing Kouga by the hand she tugs him in the direction of the photo booth but the wolf doesn't budge, so rooted in place he might as well be a tree or a big stubborn mountain. A slightly teasing pout curls the miko's lips.

"Awww come on Kouga, pleeease?" Large dark doe like eyes twinkle up at him.

Kouga sighs and Kagome squeals spinning around, their little playtime obviously forgotten the wolf lets his woman drag him towards a small cubicle shaped box knowing there isn't anything the wolf won't do for her when she pulls that face on him. It's unacceptable really, having only recently discovered this powerful new weapon Kagome wields over him.

"What is it?" Kouga stares at the unusual enclosure that has a small bit of fabric hung across its opening. Images of strange frozen people smiling at him make the wolf feel a touch unsettled. Can these people see him? The wolf clutches the bags in his hand a touch forcefully, his mind already analyzing plans of attack and escape.

"You'll see" Kagome grins digging into a small black purse strung over a shoulder she pulls out some coins, the strange currency of this era Kouga has discovered and watches curiously as the miko feeds it into the box.

"You can drop those right there" indicating the bags Kouga is carrying, the wolf leans them against the side of the booth as instructed.

"Ok quick" grabbing him by the hand Kagome parts the cloth, entering she pulls the wolf in behind her and slides the cloth back in place. It's only a little dark and very private. So far Kouga likes this new development.

"Here, have a seat" she points to a bench behind them. The wolf does as she instructs and is rewarded with the feel of Kagome's beautiful little rump sitting on his lap. Oh yes, the wolf is definitely liking this more and more by the minute, snaking an arm around his woman's waist.

"I like where this is going" Kouga rumbles low, nuzzling the back of Kagome's shoulder.

"Hush" she grins, playfully swatting at him to pay attention.

"Look here" Kagome points to a black square before her where some numbers are counting down. Lowering her face next to Kouga's the miko stares intently at the black square.

"Now say 'Cheese'" Kagome smiles.

Kouga narrows his eyes at her, turning to look at her, not understanding.

"Cheese?" Just as a bright flash goes off surprising the wolf, Kouga jerks back, the light stinging his sensitive eyes.

"Aww shit, Kagome!" the wolf rubs painfully at his eyes with the back of his hands, "You could have warned me!" Kouga growls.

"Oh Kouga I'm so sorry" Kagome turns to face him, there's an annoyed expression on the wolf's face as another bright flash goes off.

"Fuck!" Kouga growls, swatting at his eyes. Is this ever going to end? What is the point of this?

"Kouga" It's how soft she says his name that stills the wolf's blood. Turning her body towards him Kagome's apologetic gaze washes over the wolf, all his annoyance forgotten as Kouga stares up into those sparkling chestnut eyes, completely mesmerized by their twinkling depths. The flash goes off again but he doesn't care.

"Forgive me" she whispers, bending low Kagome's lips hover a breath away from his, the wolf tilts his head up, meeting her lips with his own he kisses her softly, slowly, another flash of light goes off. Kouga doesn't notice.

Their soft caress turns deep and hungry as the wolf raises a hand to the back of her head, pulling the miko closer he deepens it, licking at her lips she sighs against him. Pulling on her bottom lip Kouga sucks it gently, nipping it carefully with his fang while his tongue sweeps across her lips, soothing the playful bite. Kagome can't hold back the soft pleasurable moans that escape as Kouga's tongue grazes against hers, devouring her. Their lungs burning for air they finally pull apart, panting as their foreheads touch, Kagome's raised angle on the wolf's lap lets her stare deep into those electric blue eyes. 

"I love you Kagome" the wolf's eyes swim with adoration for the miracle in his lap.

Kagome smiles at the confession, a smile that touches her eyes and reaches into her soul. "I love you too Kouga." They both can't help the simultaneous laugh that escapes them, joy and love overflowing from them both.

"Hey you guys done in there?" A call from somewhere outside their tiny booth shatters their little world causing the wolf to growl unhappily in his throat.

"Kouga hush" Kagome chides quietly silencing him.

"Ah, yes we're done" the priestess calls a little louder to the voice outside.

Quickly Kagome gets up, pulling the wolf with her she slides open the cloth to see a young couple waiting patiently for their turn.

"Sorry" Kagome blushes as she hurries past them.

The dark haired youth with his pretty redheaded girlfriend gives a knowing grin. "Don't worry about it" he smiles as he and the girl move into the now vacated booth drawing the curtain close behind them, giggling as they do so.

Kouga has no idea what's going on, is this some kind of kissing booth? Grinning wickedly at all the crazy ideas Kagome's people have come up with; stairs that moved, walls that spoke and showed you images and even massive metal tubes the wolf has seen flying in the skies that Kagome told him carried mortals to faraway places all around the earth in hours. It's unbelievable. It's more than unbelievable, it's insane! So a kissing booth? The wolf can absolutely believe that.

Kagome's joyful squeal draws the wolf's attention as he watches her reach for something at the side of the booth.

"Kouga look" the miko grins stepping a little ways away from the cubicle she thrusts a strip of paper into the wolf's hands, shock settles over his face when Kouga glances down at the bit of paper. There in his hands are four small portraits of him and Kagome done more perfectly then any painting the wolf has ever seen. They look so real and life-like almost like he expects them to speak.

"How…?" he's too stunned to say more as Kouga gazes over the pictures:

– Kagome staring straight ahead a big smile on her face, Kouga looking at her with narrowed questioning eyes, his starburst bandana on his head.

– Kagome's concerned face turned towards him, Kouga squinting, rubbing at his eyes painfully.

– Kagome and Kouga staring lovingly at each other, adoration brimming from their eyes.

– Kagome and Kouga kissing, her head tilted down, his reaching up, their lips locked together.

Kagome grins, "They're picture's Kouga, like a really good life-like painting."

To Kouga it's nothing less short of magic. "I'll say" wonder etches clearly in his voice. The wolf watches as Kagome takes the pictures from him and gazing over them observes as she carefully separates the very last picture from the others, the one of them kissing.

"Here" handing Kouga their photo, "keep it." Smiling at the wonder in his eyes as the wolf accepts it. "This way you can always have me with you, even when we're not together" Kagome beams.

Kouga doesn't know what to say. It's the most incredible gift anyone has ever given him. There in his hand, a little portrait of him and his woman kissing, his most favorite thing to do with her, frozen forever in a perfectly preserved memory. It sends shockwaves of pleasure running through the wolf's body as he clasps the picture carefully in his palm, struggling to fight back the wave of emotions that threaten to overtake him.

"Kouga?" The priestess asks a little uncertain. Does he not like the picture? "You.. you don't have to keep it if you don't want it" she says a touch hurt as she reaches for the photo.

Kouga doesn't mean to growl at her as she reaches for the picture, jerking his hand away. Seeing the confusion in Kagome's face and not trusting his own voice the wolf clasps the back of her head with his hand, pulling her quickly towards him in a searing, mind bending kiss that shatters any apprehension the miko might have been feeling as Kagome melts into his touch, her soft luscious lips merging perfectly with his.

Slowly Kouga pulls away from her, his hand still clasped to the back of her head he keeps their foreheads touching.

"Thank you Kagome" the wolf rasps out, hoping she'll understand because Kouga has no other words.

He feels her nod against him, "Your welcome Kouga" her voice smiling though he can't see her eyes.

Finally releasing her the wolf carefully tucks the photo into his back pocket, sure that it'll be safe from creases and bends until Kouga can tuck it into his armor where it'll always be safe, right next to his heart.

"Kagome!" Three voices squeal loudly as Kouga and Kagome turn in the direction, the miko's face reddening as her three best friends rush up to greet her.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka greets with an approving smile, taking in the sight of a very gorgeous guy standing just behind her friend, the blush on said friend's cheeks not escaping Yuka's notice.

"Hi girls" Kagome's voice comes out a touch more nervous than she intends, feeling Kouga stiffen behind her, "I thought we were meeting at the food court in an hour?"

"What's the matter Kagome?" Eri asks with a grin on her face, "Not happy to see us?" Eyeing the beautiful dark haired man standing silently behind her friend.

Kagome laughs nervously, "Don't be silly, I'm just surprised to see you guys that's all" giving her friends a big smile the priestess prays to every god in existence that they won't embarrass her too terribly in front of Kouga. Knowing only too well how insistent and forward her friends can be.

Kouga watches as the three females speak hurriedly and animatedly with Kagome, every now and then looking up to catch his eye, obviously waiting for his woman to make introductions but the wolf can smell Kagome's nervousness and apprehension and it makes Kouga wonder, is his woman embarrassed to be seen with him? Is that why Kagome had wanted him to return through the well? The wolf pushes the unsettling thoughts away when he hears one of the girls speak the question they're obviously all dying to ask.

"So Kagome" Ayumi flashes her big doe eyes, ever the romantic "are you going to introduce us to your  _friend_  here?" the girls already have a pretty good idea of who the dark haired, blue eyed hunk behind her is.

"Oh ya.. uh, sorry you guys, this is.. uh" why is her heart hammering in her chest like this? Can everyone tell how badly she's sweating? What's wrong with her?

"Kouga" a deep rumbling voice answer's behind the sweating priestess as the wolf steps to stand next to her, a clawed hand reaching around to rest lightly on Kagome's waist. Kouga glances at her from the corner of his eye wondering what's gotten into his woman.

The three friends shriek at the announcement causing Kouga to cringe slightly, wishing his bandana covered more of his ears as all three girls suddenly pounce on him, startling the wolf as they reach for his arms, effectively pushing Kagome out of the way and out of his reach.

"Oh Kouga, we knew it was you!" Eri squeals, hanging off one of Kouga's arms.

"We're so glad you and Kagome worked things out" Yuka smiles sweetly, hanging off the other arm.

"We knew that you would" Ayumi grins, plastered almost to the wolf's chest, her shorter stature making her crane her neck to look up at the tall shocked wolf. 

Kouga's face blanches. Kagome had told them about their fight? The thought makes the wolf cringe a little inside.

"Ya you're so much better for Kagome then that two timing InuYasha, we can already tell" Eri states matter-of-factly. The sound of the mutts name totally floors the wolf. They know about dog shit too?

Kagome groans. Yup, that's what she'd been afraid of, sweat dropping as her friend's rapid fire question after question at the overwhelmed wolf who is clearly becoming more agitated since hearing InuYasha's name.

"So are you in a gang Kouga?" Ayumi asks taking in his bandana and clothing.

"What do you do for a living?" Yuka asks curiously, feeling the obvious strength in Kouga's arm.

"And what are you intentions towards Kagome?" Eri's asks her voice taking on a serious tone.

Kouga stands rigid and mute, jaw slightly unhinged, eyes blinking like he's tapping out Morse code.

"Girls!" Kagome shouts to be heard over their voices, all three stop immediately in their interrogation to look over at her. Stepping past her friends Kagome moves to stand back at Kouga's side whose relief is more than evident as the wolf threads his fingers with hers. The action causes the girls to "awww" in response, Kouga's ears heating red under his bandana as he glances away.

"Come on, not all at once ok?" Kagome glares a look at her friends that lets them know they're overdoing it, they take the hint.

"Sorry Kagome" they chime in unison, smiling at the couple. "We're just so excited to meet your boyfriend, that's all."

"Uh huh" Ayumi nods, "and he's so much cuter then InuYasha" Eri and Yuka nod their agreement.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kagome had introduced that stupid mutt to her friends!? Kouga feels a pang of jealously flicker through him, but despite his annoyance with the loud noisy women the wolf can't help but puff out his chest a little at that last comment.

' _Take that muff face'_  the youkai grins, liking Kagome's friends more by the minute.

Kagome flushes as she turns to look at her silent wolf, "Kouga" she smiles up at him, silently pleading for his forgiveness for putting him through this. "This is Ayumi, Eri and Yuka" pointing to each of her friends in turn, "We've known each other since the first grade."

Kouga nods to the three wide-eyed females, "Good to meet ya" he replies easily, thankful the rapid shot questions have ceased.

"Hi Kouga" they all grin back sweetly.

"So, shall we eat?" Eri asks, clasping her hands together, it's always better to have conversation over food.

Kagome nods grateful for the distraction as the girls turn in the direction of the food court. Realization of something missing hits the miko when she turns to spin towards the photo booth where hers and Kouga's forgotten shopping bags are still resting. Reaching down to scoop them up she's surprised by the wolf's hand reaching past hers and quickly grabbing up the packages instead. Kagome turns an apologetic gaze towards the grinning Kouga who quickly shuffles the purchases into his non dominant hand while the other reaches for hers, entwining their fingers together. It amuses Kouga how much he needs that simple contact now, Kagome's hand in his. Needing it even more then air.

"I'm so sorry Kouga" the priestess blushes, completely embarrassed over her friends... enthusiasm.

Kouga chuckles softly, "Don't worry about it Kagome. It's not the first time I've been manhandled by a bunch of shrieking women" he grins, a mischievous glint entering the wolf's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asks a touch heatedly, an eyebrow arching up. When had that ever happened?

Kagome's scent flickers instantly with burnt mint causing the fur on Kouga's body to flush against the grain in an uncomfortable way. Immediately realizing his mistake the wolf quickly brings their intertwined fingers up between them, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Forget I said that" Kouga smiles a warm toothy grin at her, "I just meant they're not so bad." Hoping Kagome won't question him further knowing any conversations regarding the wolf's bachelor past will be sure to upset his spit-fire of a woman. A woman, incidentally, that has the power to purify him.

Kagome narrows her eyes at the elusive wolf, she has never really thought about the women in Kouga's past, having never seen him with other women except for Ayame the wolf demon and Kouga had not been interested in her in the slightest. Deciding it's a conversation she doesn't want to attempt right now the priestess makes a mental note to ask about it later, letting it go… for now.

"Ok so we're just not even going to touch that conversation right now" she replies, feeling the wolf breathe a sigh of relief, "but you need to be careful ok Kouga?"

"About what?" he asks quizzically, relieved that he's managed to side-step a potential natural disaster.

"You were growling before" Kagome clarifies "when they said InuYasha's name." Kagome's gaze falls away from the wolf's briefly, not wanting to argue over the hanyou. "And well, humans don't growl, you know" the miko smiles back at him, "but I don't think they heard you, they were too busy trying to get your life story" the miko laughs.

Kouga nods his understanding, "Don't worry Kagome" the wolf leans in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "I'll save my growls just for you" he rumbles deep in his chest the way he knows she likes it, nuzzling her neck he can feel the miko's knees shudder.

"Come on you two!" Eri calls back, noticing the two love birds have fallen behind.

The priestess has to fight back the sudden somersaults her stomach is doing at the wolf's heated proximity. Turning in the direction of her friends Kagome takes a deep breath, best to get this over with.


	24. Chapter 24 - Big Macs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't mind that I'm taking my time here with Kouga/Kagome, letting them stroll, do stuff, explore. I'm letting them just enjoy themselves, giving them a chance to take in those sweet precious moments of life, ya know? Before I cruelly rip everything out from under them! MWHAHAHAHAHA just kidding, just kidding, I wouldn't do that, lol.... or.... would I??? ;-) haha I tease, of course I would do that!!
> 
>  **Hey Nordic Queen!!** There's a scene in here I hope you particularly enjoy because you made a rather good guess a few chapters back about it, keeping in mind that this chapter has been written for a long time now so your musings were quite intuitive! Hope you like what my brain went with :)
> 
>  **Mehra Volos** Would you believe I had a reviewer on another site actually feel bad for helpful linda?? lol
> 
> Happy reading everyone and thanks for reviewing! :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga is beside himself with all the scents and smells that assail him as they enter this  _Food Court_  the females had spoken of, more than impressed with the abilities of the humans in the future to cater to so many mortals with so much. How do they do it? Sometimes Kouga and his pack would have to hunt most of the day just to get enough to feed them for that day and in the deep winter months when prey was even more scarce the wolves would often migrate to smaller winter dens to follow the herds especially since Kouga hand't allowed the killing of humans in years. The wolf swells with pride knowing that under his leadership his pack has been well fed even during the coldest months when other packs were gnawing on old, worn out bones. But here Kouga's nose tells him is enough meat to feed the wolf's whole clan for at least a month!

When Kagome asks him what he feels like eating Kouga lets her decide on whatever she wants for the two of them, knowing she knows his tastes and earning the wolf approving comments from her friends when he kisses her on the lips and tells her he trusts whatever decision she makes. Kagome returns beaming with a platter of something called 'Cheeseburgers' and 'Big Macs' that Kouga has to admit are fucking delicious! Six big macs and four cheeseburgers later along with a helping of something called 'Shish-Kabobs' and 'French fries' Kouga is feeling rather pleasantly sated.

"Wow Kouga" Eri grins at him, "You can really pile away the food can't you?"

"What can I say" the youkai grins at her, "I've got a wolfish appetite." Kagome blushes furiously beside him as he chuckles, the girls giggling with him, not understanding Kouga's hidden meaning.

They pass the time pleasantly enough in the food court as the girls politely and calmly ask the wolf a variety of things, Kagome often answering a shaded version of the truth for him when needed. The friends coo every time Kouga reaches an arm around Kagome's shoulder or nuzzles his nose at the crook of her neck while she speaks with her friends. The wolf is enjoying himself immensely. Kagome seems a lot calmer too, which makes him happy and every now and then his woman graces him with that beautiful blush of hers whenever the wolf touches her, making the miko's skin glow like she'd been born of the Sun. In fact, Kouga can't stop touching her. It's as if he's being drawn by some invisible force sparking off Kagome's bare skin, her lips, her hair, her elbow, it doesn't matter, the wolf is somehow electrically connected and drawn to every part of her and Kouga is just fine with that.

"So Kouga, do you have any brothers?" Ayumi asks with wide hopeful eyes, praying that there are definitely more like him at home.

"Hmmmm?" Kouga grins having zoned out of the female chattering to focus his attention on the curve of Kagome's shoulder where he'd been nuzzling, enjoying the blush that is radiating from his woman's cheeks.

"Ya actually, an older brother" Kouga turns to face the wide-eyed grinning female, popping a stray French fry into his mouth at the same time, completely shocking the priestess beside him.

"Really?" Kagome asks turning to look at him, "I didn't know that" wondering why she has never heard of this brother before. The priestess makes a mental note to ask the wolf about his family in private only now realizing that she never has. Kagome had always assumed the pack was Kouga's family. It's never occurred to her that the wolf might have parents out there somewhere and siblings. It seems almost strange to her somehow picturing him like that.

"Oh well" Kouga scratches the back of his head thoughtfully, "he and I don't really get along and we haven't seen or spoken to each other for over half a century" the wolf reflects, thinking back.

"A half century!?" Eri asks flabbergasted.

A slightly hysterical laugh escapes Kagome before she can stop herself, "Oh he just means it's been a long time" the miko sweat drops earning her curious stares from her friends.

"Isn't that right Kouga?" The panic flaring through the miko's scent tells the wolf he's said something a little off.

"Uh ya, exactly" the wolf grins, realizing his mistake.

"Awww that's too bad" Yuka replies with sympathetic eyes, head leaning against an elbow. "When was the last time you saw each other?"

Kouga doesn't like talking about his past, it's something the wolf feels is better left buried there. "Not since I was a pup" the wolf replies absentmindedly, not noticing the curious looks from the girls at his choice of words.

"Ah" Kagome grins, "Kouga comes from a family of... environmentalists" she thinks quickly. "He spends a lot of time in nature and around animals" hoping her answer will placate her friend's rising curiosity about the wolf demon beside her.

Ayumi grins, "Oh wow, an animal lover too! I tell ya Kagome, this one's a keeper!"

Kouga grins, liking this Ayumi immensely. The wolf leans in placing a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek, "That's what I keep telling her." The girls giggle around him while Kagome blushes, nudging the wolf playfully in the ribs with an elbow.

"So Kouga, what do you say?" Eri asks excitedly, earning her a quirked eyebrow from the wolf. "About what we were talking about before I mean. I'm sure you wanna spend some alone time with Kagome" the girls exchange knowing glances with each other, it's obvious how over the moon Kouga is for their friend.

"But we hardly get to hang out with Kagome anymore and it would be really fun if you guys came out clubbing with us" Eri smiles hopefully at the couple.

 _'Clubbing?_ ' Are they going to be hitting people? That doesn't seem like the kind of thing these girls are into but who knows when it comes to Kagome's strange world of kissing booths and moving stairs.

"She means dancing" Kagome smiles at him sensing the wolf's confusion.

"Oh" Kouga grins wickedly, his thoughts running back to a full moon night when he and Kagome had danced the night away under the stars. Remembering vividly the way Kagome's hips cradled perfectly against his own as the wolf moved around her, his hands worshiping the miko's body.

"I love dancing" the wolfish seductive grin that flickers across his face makes all the women at the table flush with desire but there is only one spicy scent Kouga cares about as he turns his heated gaze on the fluttering woman sitting next to him.

Yuka clasps her hands excitedly, "Good, it's settled then, shall we meet up later this evening after we get ready?" she looks around the table of girls who nod enthusiastically.

"Kagome?" Eri asks a wicked grin on her face, "Does that work for you or would you rather you guys just, you know, hang by yourselves?" quirking both her eyebrows up in a suggestive and knowing manner.

Kagome sticks her tongue out, tossing a French fry at her very forward and troublesome friend who dodges out of its way with a giggle while Kagome fights the rising heat in her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eri grins as the three girls rise from the table. "We'll call you later, kay Kagome?"

"Sure" she replies, how bad could a night of dancing be?

"Kouga it was great meeting you" Eri grins, the girls nod enthusiastically, bowing their farewells.

"We'll see you both later" Ayumi smiles.

The girls wave as they rush away leaving the couple to themselves. Kouga smirks hearing the girls speak in hushed tones about how gorgeous he is and how lucky Kagome is to have such a caring boyfriend. Agreeing that she should have dumped that two timing InuYasha for him years ago.

"What?" Kagome asks seeing the smirk on the wolf's face.

"Huh?" Kouga turns his attention to her. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking" the wolf leans in to nuzzle her nose "I really like your friends."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome slides the back door of the house open taking her packages inside and up into her room, still smiling at the thoughtful gift Kouga had asked her to get for the Kitsune. The wolf had spotted it in a store window as they were leaving the mall and it had warmed the miko's heart to see the blush that had stained the youkai's cheeks as he suggested it, knowing her wolf is trying to connect with the little fox kit the priestess has adopted as her own. Shippou will love it, Kagome is sure of it.

Depositing her packages on the bed Kagome turns to leave her room, stepping quickly down the stairs she wonders where her oh so yummy wolf is, he is usually so close at hand. The miko discovers him in the kitchen, his head so deep in the refrigerator all she can see is the back of Kouga's black t-shirt and blue jeans, the sight of the wolf's tail wagging happily behind him doesn't surprise her. Kouga's jeans are already low enough to allow the appendage quick freedom when he needs it, his t-shirt easily covering where the tail emerges from the wolf's body.

 _'I guess men are men in any century'_  the miko grins to herself, watching the wolf proceed to stick his head in the ice-box looking for all the world like any regular guy from her time. Well, sans tail of course.

"Kouga" she giggles, "what are you doing?"

The wolf pulls his head out quickly, a look of embarrassment heats his face, a bit of frost from the freezer clings to Kouga's bangs and bandanna.

"It's like the northern mountains in there, it's amazing!" the wolf grins, sapphire eyes lighting with amazement.

"Well if you think that's cool wait till I show you the TV" Kagome grins.

"TV?" Kouga's ears perk with curiosity at the strange word.

Reaching for his hand Kagome pulls the wolf in the direction of the living room, "Ya, in here, come on" a thousand watt smile lighting up her face.

Kouga lets himself be led into the next room, loving how excited Kagome gets every time she shows him a new marvel from her world. Like she really wants him to know everything about her and that means everything to him.

Kagome points to the dark leather couch grinning at Kouga's surprised look when he sits in the unusually comfy love seat, tail draped over the armrest, definitely no lazy boys in the feudal era she smiles to herself. Reaching for the TV remote she presses the power button tuning into a channel playing a Kung-Fu movie that just happens to be right in the middle of an epic battle scene. Kouga roars as he leaps from the couch claws extended taking Kagome completely by surprise as the wolf makes to smash his fist through the flashing, noisy screen.

"Kouga no!" the miko cries, rushing to stand between the furious demon and the very expensive High Deaf 50" plasma TV that her family is still paying off.

"Kagome a battle, move!" Kouga roars, not understanding how he hasn't sensed the mortals kicking and fighting in Kagome's den, the wolf's body twitches betraying his anxiety and distress, why the hell can't he smell them?!

"It's Ok, Kouga, I promise" Kagome smiles gripping the wolf firmly by his shoulders, nuzzling her nose against his chin in a soothing manner, she can practically feel the wolf's youkai twitching with agitation, can feel his aura crackling around him, ready to do battle.

"It's just pretend" she reassures him.

The wolf's body begins to calm at his woman's non concerned and reassuring manner, "What do you mean pretend?" sniffing the air as his youkai slowly recoils, slowly returning to slumber, he has to admit the wolf can't detect anything outright dangerous.

"It's like a play that everyone can watch because we record it with technology, like that map I showed you at the mall" she gestures for the wolf to take a seat again which he does keeping a wary eye on the screen.

"The TV lets us watch different shows or stories" Kagome curls up next to him on the little couch, "and we can even communicate the news of what's going on around our city. It's really more for entertainment and information than anything else" she says smiling.

Kouga has no problem understanding that. There seems to be a lot of things in Kagome's time that is catered to human comfort and entertainment. It makes the wolf wonder what's happened to all the demon's in her world and if they have somehow managed to survive the incredible expansion of the humans that seem to spread across the entire land like one giant pack. History aside, Kouga has to admit, the fighting movies Kagome shows him are pretty enthralling, deciding he's going to have to try out some of those moves with his pack when he gets back.

Kagome flicks through the channels having had her fill of movies and TV, "Here I'll show you something I know you'll like if you like the action movies" she grins, reaching to turn on Sota's X-Box when the channel she's stopped at comes on with a Special Report from a News channel about to do a  **LIVE**  interview with the caption ' ** _Werewolves in Tokyo_** _'_ blazing across the screen. Kagome's body stiffens as she listens to the fake blonde reporter with mounting horror.

 **[** ** _TV News Reporter]_** **:**  "This is Tasha Okona coming to you live with an unusual story. Eye witnesses describe the sudden appearance of a large, wolf like man described as either a Werewolf or Demon that rampaged through the streets of Tokyo late yesterday evening dressed in Feudal Era clothing. The alleged demon was seen crossing Time Square to the shock and surprise of traffic goers and was seen disappearing in the direction of Okami forest. Okami forest is the largest protected natural preserve in Japan for the endangered species, the Honshu wolf, said to be the guardians of the woods which is owned and sponsored by Environmentalist group Lupino Enterprises."

Kagome's breath stops, her mind forgetting to perform that simple function as all of the miko's senses are glued to the large blinking screen before her, her jaw unhinges as a video begins to play that one of the witnesses has captured on their cell phone. Plain as day for all the world to see is a wide angle shot of Kouga roaring and leaping across the evening streets, Kagome watches stunned as the glowing eyed, growling youkai bellows an unearthly roar at a speeding vehicle that honks and swerves around him, his dark tail twitching furiously behind him as the wolf leaps high into the darkness of the woods. The video pauses on Kouga's angry red eyes that glow an eerie ethereal quality in the man's video footage, the snarl on his mouth clearly displaying rows of razor sharp fangs.

 **[** ** _TV News Reporter]_** **:**  "We have with us an eye witness of this amazing story, Mr. Nakumoro who captured the video you have just seen." The camera pans to a young man with short dark hair grinning into the camera.

"Tells us Mr. Nakumoro, in your own words, just what exactly you saw last night."

 **[** ** _Mr. Nakumoro]_** **:**  "I tell you Ms. Okona it was amazing! I'd never seen anything like it before. This guy just appeared out of nowhere, wearing the strangest armor and furs I've ever seen and leapt through the streets like it was nothing, smashing into cars as he ran! And that tail! Man, did you guys see that tail!? I'm so glad I got it on video or no one would have believed me! Man, it was just amazing" the eye witness grins almost manically into the camera clearly still energized by what he has seen.

 **[** ** _TV News Reporter]_** **:**  "Any chance you think this could have been an elaborate hoax Mr. Nakumoro?"

 **[** ** _Mr. Nakumoro]_** **: "** Uh-uh, no way Tasha. May I call you Tasha? This guy looked old school and boy was he pissed! Did you hear his roar on the video? I'd hate to run into that guy in the woods, I'll tell you that" he grins excitedly. "You know my grandpa always told me stories about demons when I was a kid, but I'd never believed him, until now. I mean, there's just no way you could fake that, did you see his eyes? And you saw the tail right? Man and the sheer power when he leapt!? Wow it still gives me chills." The camera pans away from the grinning young man and focuses back on the news reporter.

 **[** ** _TV News Reporter]_** **:**  "Well there you have it folks, one eye witness' account of some truly amazing events if the video and the commentary is to be believed. It has of course been centuries since the last reports of demons have been reported on the Island of Japan, could they be making a comeback? We'll let you decide." Smiling sweetly into the camera the News channel switches to a commercial.

 **[ _TV News Anchor]_ :** "Thanks for that interesting story Okona," the TV anchor shuffles some paper on his desk in front of him before glancing back up to the screen, any discernible smile lost under his large bushy mustache. "In other news Krystal Botanical's shareholders are holding their breaths this week pending the results of a potential hostile take-over initiated by Red Mountain Industries earlier this month. The mega corporation dabbles in…"

Kagome flicks the TV off switching it to gaming mode. Kouga's awe at seeing himself on the TV as she preps the controllers is somehow incredibly and unbearably sweet.

"Kagome, oh wow, did you see that!?" Kouga's eyes open wide in disbelief at seeing himself, understanding enough of Kagome's world that some kind of technology had captured the wolf's spectacular entry into modern day Tokyo the night before.

"I've never actually seen myself when I'm like that" Kouga grins gazing in awe as the video plays out the wolf's mighty roar and bleeding red eyes. "Shit, I'd be scared of me too!"

Kagome tries her best to laugh it off, at least there'd been no mention of the men that Kouga had attacked despite the fact he'd only been protecting her but secretly the priestess feels horrified. What if people didn't think it was a hoax and started looking for Kouga? The people of Kagome's time know nothing about demons. Would they hurt Kouga if they found out about him? In all her time travelling back and forth through the well Kagome has never see a demon in her Era assuming that they had all just died out. But what if they hadn't? They surely would recognize Kouga for what he is, wouldn't they? A cold sense of foreboding sparks to life in the pit of the miko's belly.

"Kagome?" The wolf's concerned tone turns her gaze to his. She tries to smile but a nervous swallow is all the priestess can manage.

"Tell me" the wolf's tail twitches anxiously, he can sense Kagome's shifting scents, her aura all but screaming her sudden anxiety. "What's the matter?" a clawed hand carefully brushes the side of her face, she leans eagerly into the familiar touch.

"Nothing, it's just…" she knows he hates it when she worries for him, but she can't help it. If anything happened to Kouga… well.. Kagome's heart shudders at the thought, a wave of deep orange suddenly wrapping itself around her scent.

"Hey, hey, hey" Kouga rumbles, not understanding the sudden shift of his woman's emotions but clearly something is distressing her. Pulling the miko between his legs Kouga presses her back to his chest, an intimate gesture of comfort between mates as the wolf rumbles in a low soothing manner, Kouga's strong arms wrap around her filling the priestess with a sense of safety and calm.

"It's Ok Kagome" the wolf's head dips into the curve of her neck, trailing little kisses along her nape and shoulder in a soft, comforting gesture. Slowly Kouga feels Kagome relax against him, her natural scent shifting back.

"That's better" Kouga rumbles, nose nuzzling at the crook of her neck he inhales the miko's sweet alluring scent.

Kagome nods gratefully against him, amazed at how easily Kouga seems to sooth her fears, the knot in her stomach uncoiling, releasing her anxiety. What is this power the wolf has over her that rumbles across the miko's spirit, soothing and calming her in a way she has never imagined possible before? Kagome wonders if everyone is lucky enough to feel this way in the arms of the one they love.

"You think you can tell me now?" Kouga kisses the side of her head, the wolf's deep baritone behind her increases the vibrations in his chest melting everything inside her.

"Yes" Kagome whispers. The nuzzling at her shoulder and the little nip at her neck encourages her to talk.

"The thing is," Kagome begins almost hesitantly, afraid to voice her fears should the speaking of them empower them somehow. "Even though demon's may not be here in my world there's a lot of technology today that could find out about you and my people…" the priestess pauses considering everything she knows regarding humanity's own history over the last 500 years. Knows very well the story of her own land when foreigners had sought to destroy it.

"Well, humans I guess… our own history shows us that we don't deal well with things that are different from us and…" Kagome's voice breaks.

"And you're worried about someone finding out about me?" Kouga finishes for her, feeling Kagome nod against him. The wolf can understand her concern, in fact it warms his heart to know that his safety is so important to her because Kagome's means everything to him. But Kouga is a powerful youkai and whatever advances the humans have obviously made in this time it still can't compare to the power of a demon, can it?

"Keh, how many times do I have to tell you Kagome?" the wolf grins, rumbling louder he turns the woman in his arms so she's angled along the love seat. Leaning over her the uncertain look that enters Kagome's eyes makes Kouga grin wider, his tail whipping in anticipation behind him.

"No one can take down this Alpha wolf" Kouga rumbles, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. Suddenly he drops the priestess onto the soft cushions beneath with a surprised squeak and lunges for Kagome's ribs and sides, tickling her senseless. At the miko's ear-shattering laughing shrieks Kouga does his best to adjust his sensitive hearing as waves of laughter erupt from his woman's throat, Kagome's arms and leg's flailing wildly as she tries to batter the wolf away.

"St.. .stop!" she shrieks, Kagome's giggling panting breaths are starting to make her sides ache.

"P..p. please" she pants when the wolf doesn't let up.

Kouga's body is completely hovering over hers now, all his weight balanced on one bent knee on the couch the other is planted firmly on the floor. The wolf's tail flicks and lashes playfully behind him while Kouga's claws quickly and carefully tickle and scatter across the miko's body, diving for elbows and sides whenever they become exposed, oh behind the knees, interesting. Everywhere the wolf touches her, the priestess shrieks, her cheeks puffing with red, her chocolate eyes radiating joy.

"Tell me who your Alpha is?" Kouga grins, smirking when she shakes her head, refusing to answer him.

"Come on Kagome" the wolf rumbles, renewing his assault, Kagome shrieks, her breaths coming fast and labored.

"Tell me, who's the big bad Alpha wolf?" Kouga grins wickedly.

"Ok, ok, ok" Kagome puffs, relieved when the wolf's torturous fingers slow their attack, allowing the priestess to catch her breath. Kouga watches her, fingers tapping against her sides, waiting for her reply.

"Umm, it's Ginta right?" Kagome laughs at the feigned look of shock and horror that sweeps over the wolf's face.

"Oh you're in trouble now!" Kouga growls, pouncing on top of the shrieking priestess, his heavier body pushes firmly against hers, trapping her beneath him and the love seat.

"Kouga wai.." but the miko's plea falls on deaf ears as the wolf attacks Kagome's underarms and sides, her most ticklish spots without mercy, her shrieking laughter vibrates painfully in the wolf's ears but he doesn't care, he'd gladly break an ear drum to feel that sparkle thrumming through his woman's very scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kagome shrieks, "I… I can't… breathe…" she puffs out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Reluctantly Kouga pulls himself back, relenting in his attacks, reminding himself that his feisty little woman is no she-wolf, she is something better. Kouga leans his body to the side against the back of the couch, giving Kagome some more breathing room, their legs are wrapped around each other now extending along the love seat. The wolf watches as her breaths even out, lowering his head to the side of her face, Kagome's sparkling eyes makes the youkai's stomach flop.

"Kouga" she whispers low.

"Ya?" he asks placing a little kiss to her cheek.

"No," Kagome beams, "that's my answer" watching Kouga's face flash in confusion for a moment before realization dawns on the wolf making him grin.

"Good answer" Kouga smirks gazing down at the flushed creature beneath him wondering just how he's gotten to be so lucky? Claiming her lips the wolf kisses her deeply, slowly, enjoying the incredible sensation the wolf always feels in his stomach just from kissing her. Slowly they pull away, oxygen demanding their attention.

"Hey you wanna play a game?" Kagome grins, she knows if they lay here together much longer things are going to start going in a more heated direction and as much as the priestess would love to lose herself in Kouga's kisses she has a feeling it won't stop there.

"I thought we were" the wolf rumbles, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as Kouga's slow kisses start moving lower along Kagome's collar bone.

The miko's body heats at the wolf's words. That's just what she's afraid of, knowing that now is just not the right time for  _that_  quite yet.

"Let's save  _that_  for a little later" the miko smiles, nibbling along the wolf's jaw to soothe any disgruntled youkai's.

Sighing Kouga reluctantly rises, their limbs untangling as they reposition themselves on the love seat. Having finally learned his lesson with his woman the wolf is more than happy to take his cues from her regarding the progression of their playtime… for now.

"Come on now, no pouting" Kagome teases, "I think you'll like this" getting up to switch on Sota's X-Box.

"Keh, wolves don't pout Kagome" Kouga chides her doing an excellent impression of a pouting wolf.

"My mistake" Kagome grins. The happy little ping and tune the gaming system makes as it turns on immediately grabs the wolf's attention as he adjusts himself more comfortably on the couch. Walking back over to him Kagome hands him a controller. Kouga takes the strange looking object in his hand a little hesitantly.

"What's this?" He asks eyeing the pads and buttons on the small black device with more than just a little curiosity. What new monstrosity have the humans cooked up now?

"It's a controller" Kagome grins settling herself next to him, "You're going to control a make believe person, in a make believe world" she laughs at the wolf's obvious skepticism.

Kouga lowers hooded eyes at her, "You're fucking with me right?"

Kagome grins and blushes as she glances away, "Well, not yet I am."

The wolf's jaw drops open. Did his little kitten just make a very minx-y remark? The sudden meaning of said remark makes the wolf growl approvingly in his chest, wrapping his arm around her Kouga pulls Kagome towards him roughly.

"I thought we weren't playing" Kouga rumbles deep, his hungry blue eyes bore into hers, the catch in Kagome's throat and shifting of her scent feeds the wolf's always present desire.

"Just say the word Kagome" leaning her body back against his arm Kouga tilts her head back, nuzzling the nape of her neck the wolf nips and licks at the shallow of her collar bone sending shock waves pulsing through the miko's skin.

"And I'll have you bent over this couch so fast and moaning my name so hard you won't know what hit you" Kouga growls throatily in her ear. The flaring arousal that floods the demon's senses at his words is enough to make the wolf want to purr.

"Kouga" Kagome turns tomato beet red, never having heard such language before. It makes her instantly want to hide her head in shame and at the same time give into every sinfully erotic word the wolf speaks, finally letting him have his way with her. The priestess pushes back on his chest, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Come on, we don't have time… for  _that._ " Oh gods her face is burning so hot and fast Kagome is sure she's going to see flames erupt around her at any moment.

Slowly Kouga releases her, clamping down on his desire the wolf tries hard not to laugh at the incredible tomato impression his woman is doing. Kouga has to admit, he has never seen quite that intense shade of color on her before. So his little minx enjoys his dirty talk more than she lets on, he can work with that. Turning his face back to the screen Kouga settles himself back into the love seat.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" the wolf grins playfully, noting with satisfaction the touch of disappointment that enters Kagome's scent as the youkai pulls back.

"Show me this video game stuff" watching as the miko's face cools, recomposing herself.

Coughing, Kagome presses a button on the controller, relieved for the change of subject and resisting the urge to want to fan herself with a hand. It's not that she doesn't want to  _be_  with Kouga but they are a little pressed for time and the priestess doesn't want their first time together to be something they'd have to rush through. No thank you.

"Ok so these buttons do attacks" Kagome points to some circle things on his controller, "these are kicks" she points to some more "and when you move these arrows" pointing to a directional pad, "it moves your guy on the screen" she points to the images on the TV before them. "Special attacks require a certain combination of punches and kicks" hoping she's not confusing him too much. InuYasha had taken to the games easily enough, not daring to mention the hanyou's name though.

"Sounds easy enough" Kouga glances down at the small device in his hand, getting a feel for it and memorizing the controls.

Kagome has to admit, it's kind of funny. True to a male's nature regardless of whether they are a demon or a human, one truth is universal. Men love fighting games!

Kouga had gone absolutely nuts over them once he understood the concept and Kagome played several with him also introducing him to Souta's favorite race car game. Kouga had seemed to enjoy that one quite a bit as the wolf moved the game controller wildly in his hands, jerking suddenly to the right or left. The youkai seems so childlike and care free mashing the buttons of his controller frantically before him, grunting at the screen, nothing like the serious, powerful intimidating wolf demon he actually is. It warms Kagome's heart to be able to see this side of him as Kouga growls at his game.

And of course true to a typical male while playing video games Kouga had been so enthralled that he barely registered Kagome leaving as she got up from the couch to announce that she was going to go get ready, the wolf had given her a half distracted bark. The priestess had returned only for a moment that the wolf had barely noticed to leave Kouga a change of clothes on the chair next to him that helpful Linda had picked out.


	25. Chapter 25 - Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******MATURE CONTENT W*A*R*N*I*N*G********
> 
> **Lemony Goodness**

 'Baka' is Japanese for 'fool' or 'idiot' 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Holding her hair up with her hands Kagome watches herself in the mirror, having just taken out her hot curlers and spritzed her locks with just a touch of flexible hold hairspray the miko lets her shiny raven locks fall in dark wavy spirals around her. Turning from side to side in the mirror she's not sure how she wants to wear her hair. Letting if fall in front of her shoulders again Kagome fluffs out the front ends so it cascades like a waterfall partially covering her chest, giving her look a playful seductress feel. Hmm maybe she'll save that one for another time she grins. Grabbing a pretty blue sapphire clasp from the top of her table, the color reminding her of Kouga's ocean blue eyes, Kagome clips it into her hair, pinning it half up and letting it cascade down her back. She carefully pulls out a lock of hair near the front letting it fall just so, delicately framing her face. ' _Perfect'_  she grins.

Turning her head towards her bedroom door she calls out "Kouga you doing ok down there?" knowing the wolf's keen ears will hear her. A slightly muffled bark responds and Kagome knows he's telling her he's fine. The priestess can't help giggling at the thought of how good she is getting at understanding Kouga's different barks and growls and the various meanings they all held, it was like learning a whole new language.

Examining her work in the mirror, Kagome's takes in her warm red lipstick and the soft rosy blush to her cheeks, just enough to highlight her porcelain skin and her smoky blue eye shadow applied in just the right way to give her eyes just a touch of mystique and rather enjoying the sultry affect it gives her. She pulls at the top of her spaghetti strap little black dress with a plunging neckline that show's just enough curves and rounded cleavage to be daring and memorable yet not overly trashy.

Kagome grins smoothing the skirt with her hands as it flares out just above her knees cascading around her silky smooth legs – thank you Gillette Venus products! Spinning she watches gleefully as the fabric rises, whirling and floating around her like a cloud before settling gently against her hips again. Strappy little black pumps that wrap just past her delicate ankles completes her ensemble. One thing is certain, Kagome grins mischievously at herself in the mirror, Kouga is going to blow a gasket when he sees her and she will finally get a little payback for all the teasing he's done to her today.

Kouga turns the little controller in his hand sharply to the left, his face grimacing as he squints his eyes at the screen, watching with amused horror as his race car goes flying off a ramp, spinning wildly in the air burning and exploding as it crashes. The words GAME OVER flashes across the screen.

The wolf growls tossing the little annoying device on the couch next to him, he'd almost had it that time. Kouga had been totally stunned when Kagome had shown him how to play her brother's  _video games_  and the wolf had to admit, they were entertaining. The humans in Kagome's world definitely seem to enjoy their entertainment. Gone are the days of hunting for your dinner or fearing invasion from a rival village or going hungry in the dead of winter. Instead the future had become 'online' and humans were connected across the globe eating foods from countries the wolf had never known existed. Kouga had spent half an hour just flicking through the channels on the TV mesmerized but what he saw and heard but the wolf likes the video games better. There's lots of stuff you can blow up.

Sighing, Kouga runs a hand through the back of his hair, betraying his impatience. How long does it take to  _get ready_? Just what exactly is Kagome doing? It had taken the wolf all of 5 minutes to change into the clothes Kagome had left for him and that was only because Kouga had been unwilling to release the controller as he did so, meanwhile an hour and a half later the priestess is still nowhere to be seen.

Growling impatiently, Kouga rises from the couch intent on finding his woman and making her hurry, or perhaps making her slow down, he grins lecherously, thinking of all the things the wolf could do to soothe and delay her, when his sensitive ears pick up the sound of Kagome's bedroom door opening and closing, her light little feet clipping strangely down the stairs. The wolf smells her before he sees her, her lavender scent covered by a mist of something sweet and tangy, it smells good but it can hardly compare to Kagome's natural mouthwatering scent.

"Geez Kagome" the wolf gruffs, hearing her feet on the last steps, "what the hell is tak..ing… you…"

Kouga's words die on his lips as a vision of an ivory goddess in a little black dress turns the corner into the room, the wolf's whole body heats instantly at the sight of her, his youkai suddenly roaring to life at the back of his mind. A throaty rumble erupts powerfully in Kouga's chest as he devours Kagome's ivory legs with his wide, unbelieving eyes. A growl rises in his throat at her plunging neckline, the clinging tight fabric enhancing his woman's firm breasts that makes the wolf's fangs ache, her pouty mouth darkened with red makes him want to nibble and suck on her bottom lip. Those beautiful raven eyes smoldering beneath long, dark, lashes blink innocently at him sending the wolf's heart plummeting through the bottom of his feet.

Kagome squeaks in surprise when Kouga's quick strides have her pressed suddenly and firmly up against the wall at her back, the wolf's hands are braced on each side of her head, his claws digging into the plaster behind her.  _'Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea'_  Kagome worries, sometimes forgetting her wolf's very animalistic tendencies, she can feel Kouga's youkai sizzling and snapping around her with the wolf's growing desire sending jolts of fire running through the miko's blood.

Kouga growls powerfully low in his throat, his youkai rumbling and pacing around him as the wolf struggles to maintain his composure and the powerful affect his delectable woman is having on him. The wolf dips his mouth to the side of her neck, his fangs nip at her skin a little roughly but Kagome moans at the contact, sending waves of approval running through Kouga's enflamed youkai.

"Fuck Kagome" he inhales her scent, hips pressing into her core. The wolf's hot breath flushing against the nape of her neck and the shell of her ear makes every nerve ending in the miko's body tingle wildly with delicious little sparks that burn into her blood feeding the desire already growing in her belly.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going dressed like that?" Kouga grunts slipping a knee between her legs, parting them slightly. Gods he wants to rip her clothes off and take her wildly and possessively against the wall, then on the floor, then in her shower, wanting only to let his mouth and hands explore every crevice of the miko's exposed ivory skin.

Kagome's body burns with the proximity of Kouga's everything! The wolf's hot satiny lips lick and suck at her neck making the priestess feel light-headed and sexier than she's ever felt in her life. The heat radiating off the wolf seeps into Kagome's body, feeding the fire boiling in her blood, scorching deliciously in her belly. Gods how did you play hard to get when all you wanted to do was be caught?

"What you don't like?" Kagome teases, griping Kouga's strong shoulders with her hands in an attempt to hold the wolf back from pressing into her so forcefully, the feel of his obvious arousal between his legs rubs against the miko's core in the most incredible way she's ever felt making her wonder if it's possible to orgasm with him just pressed up against her?

Kouga growls, moving his head back just enough to catch her gaze, Kagome's small form is still trapped between his body and the wall. Moving his knee slightly higher the wolf causes her to grind beautifully against his hard member and inner thigh causing delicious little shockwaves of pleasure to go rushing through the miko's body as she bites back a moan.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I can show you just how much I hate it?" Kouga growls seductively at her, the spike of arousal in his woman's scent burns the wolf's skin as he leans in to claim her mouth but she pushes against him.

"Kouga no" her voice aches with want, fills with need and drips with lust. "You'll ruin my makeup" she whispers huskily. Kagome's mind screams at her to shut the hell up and let the Adonis before her sweep her into his arms and let him ravish her like she is his last fucking meal!

Kouga grumbles unhappily, this won't do at all. The wolf can't have his woman out there in the world, looking like this, her arousal blazing around her like a torch for any male to sense or smell. But Kagome won't let him touch her the way he wants too, Kouga moves the knee that is trapped between her hot little thighs, grinning wickedly when he sees Kagome's eyes widen a fraction at the feel of her sensitive bundle of nerves rubbing against him. The wolf can work with that.

For Kagome it's all heat and pulsing electrical shocks at the feel of Kouga's lips on her bare skin, the wolf's energy wraps around her, sizzling across her skin in the most incredible way. Kouga's hard member presses hard against her core, his hands run down her body gripping her hips, rolling her onto his rock hard erection. Kagome's eyes shudder with surprise at the shock waves that go rippling through her body when the miko's sensitive bundle rubs against the wolf's thick jeans, the friction sparking deliciously between her thighs, oh kamis help her but that feels so good.

Wrapping her arms around Kouga's neck Kagome lets him lavish hot gentle caresses of his tongue along her neck and collarbone, all the while the wolf's grip on her hips is firm and steady, rolling her onto and against Kouga's bulging hardness. A familiar coiling feeling winds in the miko's stomach as her insides continue to tingle and scream, her body aching for more, something so much more. Kagome can feel Kouga's throaty growl vibrating throughout her body while he licks and sucks at the exposed skin above her breasts, gods more than anything she wants to feel Kouga's hot silken mouth on them.

As if reading her mind the wolf lifts her a little higher by her hips, Kagome's silky legs immediately wrap around his torso making Kouga groan as she does so. With her back to the wall and the wolf's hard body angled against her the priestess discovers her core positioned perfectly against the metal rod she so desperately wants to climb.

Lowering his head to her partially exposed breasts Kouga tastes her sweetly salted skin on his tongue. "Fuck Kagome" biting back a moan the wolf tugs down the black cloth and his woman's odd chest restraints, a bra she calls them. What they are is a fucking nuisance Kouga growls.

"You are so utterly fucking delicious" finally exposing her rosy pink buds. "You have no idea" wrapping his wet tongue around Kagome's hard nipple the wolf tugs on it carefully with his fang, relishing the way she moans his name in a deep throaty rumble.

Rolling her faster and harder against his rock hard shaft, Kouga licks and sucks greedily at her breasts, pulling and twirling her firm nipples between his fingers, popping them from between his lips while massaging her breasts and body with his experienced hands.

Oh kami's how can her body burn with so much sizzling, aching need that Kagome feels like she's going to cry or explode, maybe quite possibly both? The clawing growing sensation that prickles across the miko's skin, coiling in her belly and pooling a vibrating heat between her thighs is almost more than Kagome can handle as Kouga's incredible rocking friction makes her feel like a fire doused in gasoline waiting to combust.

"That's right Kagome" the wolf can practically smell her growing climax, "I want you to remember who makes you feel this way" Kouga rumbles pulling on her pebbled nipple gently with his teeth, sucking on the bud between his lips.

"Oh fuck" Kagome cries, earning her an approving rumble that flushes through her already sensitive skin. Gods how is it possible for so much sensation, so much light to exist in that simple sound that ripples across her skin like droplets on a pond. Kagome's mind whirls in haziness, her breaths coming in quick heady pants. The miko grinds feverishly against the wolf now Kagome's burning aching body searching desperately for the beautiful release she knows is there, calling to her, teasing her.

Kouga's deep rumbling voice intensifies the euphoric haze igniting all of the miko's senses.

"You're gonna cum for me baby" the wolf growls, releasing her nipple she whimpers at the loss before the wolf quickly wraps his hot wet mouth around the other.

_Fuck_  but her sexy little moans make him want to burry himself deep inside her and take her in every way he can think of.

"What do ya say Kagome?" the wolf runs his tongue up the valley of her breasts, kissing and nipping her collarbone, smirking as he gazes into her euphoric half lidded eyes. Slowing the grind of her hips against his slightly, Kouga watches her squirm as she finally focuses her eyes on him, displeasure at his slowing pace tugging a beautiful frown at the corner of the miko's mouth.

Kouga chuckles softly, "I said" he puffs in her ear, "do you want to cum Kagome?" rolling her painfully slowly against him. The miko's body aches and burns for more, her insides screaming at the wolf not to stop.

"Please Kouga" she moans, trying to wiggle against him in an attempt to quicken her own pace but the wolf's hands on her hips hold her firmly in place, making the bundle of nerves at the priestesses core scream in frustration.

"Uh-uh" Kouga smirks, nuzzling her face with his own. "Tell me you want it first, Kagome" The wolf rolls his hips into her hard. "I want to hear you say it" making her gasp as she writhes against him.

"Fuck Kouga" she moans, another chuckle reverberates around her. The miko squeezes her thighs against him seeking relief, "I want it" she pleads, her voice so shaky with want she doesn't care how she sounds.

Kouga relaxes his grip on her hips, rumbling approvingly he lets Kagome set her own pace grinding against him, moaning as she preens under his touch.

"Kami's you are so sexy" the wolf rumbles, loving the little sounds she makes. Kouga's hot firm mouth ravages her breasts, his tongue flicks gloriously against her pebbled nubs before rolling them in his fingers sending Kagome's eyes rolling to the back of her head. Kouga's expert touches drives her spiraling into a crashing wave, pulling her higher and higher, reaching for a crescendo only the wolf's hard body can give.

"By all the Kami's" Kagome moans loudly, feeling something just at the edge of her senses, teasing her, calling to her, the priestess can almost touch it as it pulls feverishly at her.

Kouga's hand reaches down under her dress and between the dampness at her thighs, the wolf's thumb gently pushes past the thin fabric of her underwear strumming the hot, wet bundle of nerves at her core.

"I love it when you cum" Kouga rumbles in her ear, sliding his fingers in and out of Kagome's moist center with increasing speed, matching the miko's fast paced grinding against him.

"Cum for me baby" the wolf growls, rolling the pearl of the miko's mound in sweet, torturous circles. 

"Oh god" Kagome moans, her eyes roll back just as Kouga pushes another finger inside her while rolling circles with his thumb, grazing carefully across her over-sensitive bud.

Kouga leans closer, his voice a deep rumble of heat and sex, "Cum hard" just as the wolf rakes the edge of his claw against Kagome's vibrating pearl. 

Gods help her Kagome can barely contain all the rising, prickling heat in her body. The hot coiling sensation in her belly obliterates all thought as it threatens to consume her, the spiraling dive she aches to plummet from just a breath out of reach of the miko's over stimulated senses. Then Kouga's hot deep voice breathes close to her ear, reaching through Kagome's fevered haze, the wolf's hot sultry command breaks the miko's mind. 

_"Cum hard."_

Raking the edge of his claw across Kagome's vibrating pearl Kouga feels his woman's body shudder and clamp around him, shattering as she screams for the Kami's.

Kagome can't believe the power of her orgasm at Kouga's erotic command, exploding almost painfully through her with the intensity of it as wave after wave crashes through her, drowning her. It surges through the miko's body like a tsunami, shattering her into a million tiny little pieces that flutter and melt around her like snow leaving the priestess utterly spent.

Kouga chuckles tenderly, leaving soft gentle kisses along Kagome's neck and chest he nips at her soft shoulder, feeling the little shock-waves that ripple through her body as the wolf continues to slowly rock her against him, letting his little minx ride her tidal wave as Kagome slowly comes to her senses, opening her gorgeous lust sated eyes at him.

"Gods your beautiful when you cum" Kouga rumbles, loving the way her cheeks heat even though he's just made her cum in his hands, again.

"That isn't fair" Kagome sulks. The wolf knows she's trying to sound pouty and annoyed but it comes out sounding lusty and sexy instead, the after effects of her orgasm still heating through her blood and coloring her voice.

Kouga grins, nuzzling her nose with his. "I dunno what you're complaining about" the wolf smirks. "You're two for two and I'm still waiting my turn."

The priestess blushes furiously at his comment, Kouga chuckles, lifting her chin with a clawed finger he kisses her lightly on the nose.

"I'll be sure to collect very soon" Kouga's stormy ocean blues fill with hot lusty promise.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome is really going to have to send that helpful Linda a thank you card or something, watching with hungry eyes as Kouga exits the taxi cab, having taken better to the experience then she would have expected. Maybe playing all those racing games today had helped.

Kouga wears a white fitting t-shirt that hugs his broad muscular chest a printed design of a black dragon goes up one side. The simple black jeans he's wearing are a little baggy giving the wolf's tail ample room to breathe and hugging his hips in the most flattering way. A white bandanna patterned with little black skulls covers Kouga's ears and the top of his head, the wolf's bangs hang loose just like his long dark ebony hair which Kagome has rarely seen him do. The priestess restrains a shudder unable to believe how utterly sexy he looks as Kagome pays for the cab, still flushing over their earlier encounter when Kouga had made her orgasm with the feel of his hard, sculpted body pressed against hers.

Kagome shakes her head, trying to push the toe curling thoughts away knowing Kouga will be able to smell her arousal and who knows what will happen if the wolf suddenly attacks her out here with his lips and his arms, and his incredibly sexy thigh parts? A ghost of an orgasm thrums its way through the miko's body at the remembering, knowing that if he does Kagome won't be able to stop him but more than that, she doesn't want too. Not anymore.

"Hey Kagome" Kouga calls from the sidewalk pulling her from her thoughts, the wolf's hands are tucked casually in the back of his jean pockets, waiting for her as he grins.

"You cuming?" the wolf's eyes gleam wickedly as the priestess blushes furiously at his double meaning. ' _Damn wolves and their damn noses_ ' Kagome grumbles handing the cabby his money and closing the door behind her.

Kouga can't help the cocky, smirking grin on his face as he watches a flushed Kagome stumble slightly towards him remembering how loud she'd moaned pressed up against him, his youkai preening approvingly at the affect he has on the often fiery and stubborn priestess. The wolf watches with mild interest as Kagome starts pushing buttons on a small device in her hand she had called a 'cell phone' the humans ability to communicate with each other easily over far distances. The technology had greatly impressed the wolf for few races could communicate as far as the demon wolves whose powerful howls could be heard over incredible distances if needed but still nothing compared to what the inventive and crafty humans had created here in the future.

Patiently Kouga waits as Kagome's fingers move quickly and deftly across the screen before tucking the little device into a small black clutch that hangs from the miko's shoulder on a slender silver chain. As the priestess finally looks up at him her radiant smile melts the wolf's insides.

"Ready?" Kagome beams.

Kouga grins, "Always" raising an eyebrow at her for emphasis.

Kagome laughs pushing playfully at his chest, her touch making the wolf instantly sensitive to everything about her. Her scent, her posture, her aura, the emotions that radiate from her, almost like the wolf can close his eyes and still see and know exactly where she is. Kagome reaches for his hand, a gesture that has become instinctive and natural between them now, threading their fingers together Kouga's large hands carefully enfold her soft smaller ones.

The wolf lets her guide him as they walk down a busy street, the Sun is near setting but everything is awash with the bright glow of lights and streetlamps that you can hardly tell. Kouga can hear the soft thrumming of music coming from somewhere nearby, having heard an unusual assortment coming from the drivers little black box in the car, a radio Kagome had called it.

"Ok so remember what we talked about" Kagome glances up at him, waiting for the wolf's response.

Kouga peers at her from the corner of his eye, "Yes Kagome" the wolf reassures her, taking in their new surroundings, not wanting to let his guard down in Kagome's strange world.

The miko narrows her eyes at him, "What did we talk about?" she asks testing.

Kouga sighs, listing off the rules she'd spouted at him in the cab ride on his fingers.

"No growling, no fighting, especially no killing" the wolf looks at her echoing her instructions, "and no showing my fangs or calling you my mate" Kouga watches her approving smile.

"Perfect" she beams at him.

Kouga stops in the street as he turns to look down at her, "What do I call you then if I can't call you my mate?" the wolf asks curiously, hand brushing softly at the side of the miko's face.

"Uh" Kagome replies a bit embarrassed, "we say 'girlfriend' here or wife if we're married" blushing at that last.

Kouga had heard the term married from other humans, it was their way of describing a mated relationship though he knows that even human marriages didn't hold the same deep steadfast loyalty of a wolf's mated bond.

"So you're my girlfriend then?" Kouga asks grinning at her, loving the way her cheeks tint ever so slightly.

"Uh huh" Kagome nods smiling at him, surprised at how sexy it is to hear Kouga refer to her as his girlfriend. She'd heard the wolf refer to her countless times as his woman and now mate, but never girlfriend. That is a word intimately connected to Kagome and her world and it brings a warm glow flushing over her body to hear the wolf use it.

Kouga opens his mouth to make a witty remark that he bets will make that blush on his woman's cheeks glow even redder when he hears a buzzing and musical sound coming from Kagome's purse.

"Just a sec" she says, pulling out the small device and reading her text msg from Yuka. "Perfect" Kagome grins tucking the cell phone back into her purse she reaches for Kouga's hand again as they stroll towards a large building where the music is getting louder, a line of people stand outside. "The girls are already in line, so hopefully we won't have to wait long."

"Kouga, Kagome!" the couple turn to the sound of their names being called as they see three sets of hands waving at them near the end of the long lineup.

"Hi guys" Kagome smiles walking up to her best friends who immediately start cooing over how amazing she looks.

"Thanks Yuka" Kagome grins, "you guys look amazing too" taking in the girls flattering skirts and lacey tops.

"Wow Kouga, I'm surprised you let her out of the house looking like that" Eri grins at the incredibly sexy wolf demon who is clutching tightly to Kagome's hand.

Kouga has to bite back an approving growl at Eri's comment. "I almost didn't" the wolf looks seriously at the girls before him who laugh but somehow don't doubt him for a moment either.

"Don't worry Kouga, she'll be safe with us" Yuka grins at him.

"And you girls will be safe with me" the wolf replies off handedly, Kagome's friends are part of her pack after all, so now they are part of his and Kouga will safe guard them as he would any member of his pack. The wolf eyes the array of mortals around him, males and females clad in the strangest garments he's ever seen or in almost nothing at all, smelling like they are all about to go into heat.

The girls blush at Kouga's statement, wondering how on earth it had taken Kagome so long to finally say yes to this gorgeous, considerate, caring hunk of a man, someone who is clearly protective of her wellbeing. Of course the fact that he isn't a lying, two-timing baka is just icing on the cake.

"So what?" Kouga asks, looking down at four sets of brimming eyes, not realizing how his words have affected the females, "We just stand here?"

Kagome laughs, "We're waiting to get inside" she answers.

"Ya, this place is one of the hottest night clubs in town and it's really hard to get into" Yuka adds, "but the music is supposed to be amazing!"

Ayumi nods excitedly, "Definitely, their live DJ's here are the best!"

The five of them chat easily with each other as the line moves painstakingly forward, no one noticing the large bouncer from the bar that comes striding towards them a few minutes later, a clip board in his large hand and a Bluetooth in his ear.

Kouga is impressed with his own ability at not breaking into an instant growl the moment the large male comes striding towards them but not sensing any hostile scents from him among all the other scents crowding in, the wolf keeps a watchful wary eye.

"Ladies" The bouncers soft deep voice surprises everyone but the wolf.

"Uh hi" Eri grins at the gorgeous burly bouncer.

"You guys waiting to get inside?" he looks at the girls, smiling, his eyes lingering a little longer on Kagome as he glances at Kouga before settling his gaze back on Eri.

Eri gives him her million dollar watt smile, "We sure are handsome." Yuka and Ayumi smirk behind her, Eri has always been the most outgoing of the group.

"Well right this way then" the bouncer smiles good naturedly, gesturing for them to step out of the line. Moans of displeasure go up from the men and women around them still waiting for the slow moving line to edge closer to the club's main entrance.

"Cool" Yuka grins as they follow the bouncer to the front of the line, the music getting louder as they approach causing Kouga to grimace as his senses adjust.

The bouncer approaches another club staff member who is manning the glass entrance, this one tall and lean with the words 'STAFF' written across his chest. Leaning close the bouncer whispers something into his ear, gesturing towards Kagome and the others. The tall lean bouncer glances up nodding his understanding. The new bouncer smiles looking up at them, un-clicking a velvety red rope that hangs across the bars entrance to let them pass.

"Have a good time folks" he smiles as they pass through. Kouga doesn't miss the way the bouncers gaze lingers on Kagome, fighting back a growl the wolf wonders what exactly the first bouncer had whispered to the second. It's strange that Kouga hadn't been able to pick up on a single word they'd exchanged even in spite of the loud music booming from inside.

The girls shout their excited thanks as they pass under the threshold, fast paced, techno music thumps around them as bright blazing lights flash the bars name in bright neon lights overhead.

_The Howling Den_.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Howling Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _"I love the nights I can't remember with the friends I can't forget" ~ Author Unknown_ **

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh wow this place is crazy" Eri yells to be heard over the din of music and voices as they weave their way through the mass of bodies.

"Eri where are you taking us?" Yuka calls out, following her friend. Their little group is going to need to find a nesting spot and fast where they can while away the night drinking dancing and talking.

Flashing a smile to everyone over her shoulder Eri grins, "Don't worry, I called in backup" moving off to one side of the bar, not far from the dance floor but just behind the speakers, Eri waves at the face she's been searching for.

A young man with green eyes and short cropped dark hair, dressed smartly in a pair of dark slacks and a burgundy button up shirt waves excitedly at the small group.

"Hojo!" Eri grins as they approach the tall table he's managed to commandeer for all of them, Hojo smiles innocently back.

"Hi everyone, so glad you made it. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to hang onto this table though" he laughs, scratching nervously at his head as he watches the four girls he's known since middle school emerge from the crowd. The young man's eyes lock immediately onto a pair of smoky dark eyes, his heart skipping as Kagome meets his gaze, a wide welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hojo oh wow, it's so good to see you" Kagome smiles, surprised yet happy to see her friend.

"K..Kagome" her name hiccups from his throat, Hojo's hands instantly sweating as he takes in Kagome's low cut, form fitting dress and flushed cheeks. Hojo has never seen her look so… stunning.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi share a knowing awkward glance with each other, feeling sorry for their friend who's had a crush on Kagome for as long as they can remember. But now that the girls have met this Kouga, there is no doubt in their minds their child hood friend doesn't stand a chance.

"How…how are you Kagome?" Hojo beams at her, seeing and hearing nothing except her sparkling eyes and the gentle laugh of the goddess before him.

Kagome smiles sweetly at him, trying not to let her awkwardness show as the girls take up seats on tall stools at either side of him, dropping purses and cell phones onto the high table top.

"Really good Hojo, thanks for asking" she answers, noticing his arms reaching out to embrace her.

That the young pup is attracted to  _his_  Kagome is more than obvious to Kouga who can smell the pup's arousal for his woman breaking off him in waves. It's enough to make the wolf grit his teeth, which he does since he knows he can't growl and rip the kids head off like he wants too. Besides, Kagome would not approve. But the kid needs to understand just who exactly Kagome belongs too and it sure as hell isn't this whelp.

Seeing Hojo reach for Kagome, no doubt to embrace her, they seem to do a lot of that in Kagome's time, Kouga instantly reaches for his woman's hips with his left hand pulling her flush to his non-dominant side by instinct. Kouga's inner beast rumbling instinctively to keep his dominant side free in case the wolf needs to react quickly. Pulling Kagome just out of the pups reach Kouga slings that arm casually yet possessively around the miko's shoulders. Kagome squeaks at the sudden gesture, glancing at Kouga shyly from the corner of her eye but she doesn't say a word as the wolf's blue eyes bore into Hojo's green, effectively halting the kids' advances towards his woman.

Hojo's face falls momentarily at the sight of a tall, long haired man draping an arm familiarly around his Kagome's shoulders, a pang of jealously sweeps through him at the intimate gesture.

"Higurashi?" Hojo asks questioning, struggling to maintain the smile on his face; Yuka, Eri and Ayumi look anywhere else but at the awkward introductions going on before them.

Kagome blushes a deep red, knowing very well Hojo's feelings for her despite the fact she has never given him any encouragement. The miko's activities in the feudal era eating up most of her time and attention whenever she was in his company, well ok, there was that one date and subsequent disastrous kiss… but that had been years ago.

"Hojo, I'd like you to meet Kouga" Kagome smiles a little embarrassed as she watches the two men stare silently at each other like two hungry mountain lions sizing up their next meal.

"Kouga?" Hojo repeats the strange name, still not understanding why he's touching Kagome so intimately.

Kouga smirks dropping his arm to around Kagome's hip, squeezing a touch possessively. The wolf's right hand moves in front of him as Kouga holds his large clawed hand out in a gesture Kagome had explained to him. 

"Her boyfriend" Kouga dead pans, watching the young man's turbulent emotions wash across his face as understanding dawns on him followed quickly by shock, jealously, anger, grief and finally acceptance. Kouga is rather impressed at how quickly the whelp masters his emotions and reins himself in. Squaring his shoulders the youth seems to come to a decision as he thrusts his hand out to meet Kouga's, gripping and shaking it firmly. This one is well bred.

"It's good to meet you Kouga" Hojo nods his silent understanding but Kouga can smell the sorrow mixing into his scent. Knowing the male before him is no longer a threat the wolf shake's his hand just as firmly, well perhaps a touch too firmly the wolf thinks, watching Hojo grimace slightly under his grip.

"You too" Kouga smirks. Even if the wolf hadn't been in Kagome's life Kouga knows this kid never would have had a chance with her, there's just no alpha in him and if the wolf knows anything about his Kagome it's that despite all her pretenses to the contrary, his woman craves and needs that alpha energy just as much as Kouga does. There is no doubt in the wolf's mind that Kagome is an alpha too, the female alpha, the yin to his yang, making him grin at the thought.

"So" Eri interjects, clasping her friends on the shoulders in an attempt to break up the awkward silence among the group, "what are we drinking?"

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The music booms hot and loud in Kouga's over sensitive ears, but there is an incredible rhythm that thrums low and deep behind the other higher pitched tones that he really likes, it jumps and dances around the wolf's senses, the music gripping him as it carries him. Kagome's round beautiful bottom dances against his hips as they move to the music, flowing around each other, reading the others movements easily as they sway, grind and slide across the busy dance floor. All Kouga needs is the bright full moon over his head and he's home.

It's the first time the wolf feels like he belongs since coming through the well and the sensation it gives him is… incredible! Kouga was surprised at first when he heard the wolf calls go up as dancers near them occasionally broke out in whoops of wolf howls. Kagome had said it had something to do with the name of the club they were in, but Kouga doesn't care, let the humans howl, it makes the wolf want to howl back, and he does, every now and then getting an approving grin from one of the dancers as they shout at him to 'own it' pumping their fists into the air.

And Kouga does. The wolf demon howls and he dances as human bodies press into him from all sides, seeing nothing except that little black dress that twists and twirls before him, floating up to reveal fleeting glances of his woman's creamy ivory legs, the folds of soft fabric falling against her, outlining the curves of her body. It's the single most painful thing the wolf has ever endured in his life, watching his woman bounce and move in that dress and not being able to tear it off her and show her just what she's doing to him.

Gods it's almost like she's teasing him on purpose, torturing him with intent the way Kagome glances his way with those hot smoky eyes, winking at him as the miko runs her hands seductively across her body, touching herself slowly, moving her body to the music in the most sensual way the wolf has ever seen. By the kami's the way she sways and ripples, crawling down his torso so Kagome's head dips at his waist, grazing extremely close to the rock hard member trapped behind Kouga's constricting jeans is enough to make the wolf howl painfully. Moaning audibly at the way his woman grins suggestively at him down there before slowly crawling back up the wolf's body, turning to sway and rub her bottom against him in hot painful grinds, all the while giggling with a knowing glint in her eye. Oh yes, there is no doubt about it, Kagome is definitely making him crazy on purpose and holy fuck is it working!

Abruptly Kouga spins her, surprise sparking on Kagome's face and in her laughter, spinning her back into his arms the miko's hands splay across the wolf's broad chest. Dipping her backwards, Kouga leans her over his strong arm, her head inches from the floor as the wolf presses his body into hers, his lips a breath from hers. Kagome's quick panting breaths and flushed cheeks the most incredible thing Kouga's ever seen. The wolf smirks, rumbling low in his chest, rich and deep the way he knows she likes it, vibrating through her skin sending pulses of light shooting through the miko's body.

"Have I told you, you looking ravishing tonight?" Kouga kisses the tip of her nose. Kagome grins, adoring her wolf's sweetness, loving the way he leaves her breathless and gasping, aching for his next touch.

"Hmmm you know" Kagome smirks playfully, "It sounds sort of familiar but I don't really recall."

Kouga makes a shocked mocking face before grinning, both knowing the wolf's whispered it to her a thousand times in the course of the evening. Kagome's every glance, her every movement, even her aura strokes and hums against his youkai calling out to the wolf, begging him to take her and gods would he ever.

"Well" the wolf rumbles, nuzzling the valley of her curved chest with his lips and nose, sending quivers running under Kagome's skin. Kouga's deep rich voice sings out to her, "I hope you'll remember this then" trailing hot little kisses up along the valley of her breast the wolf strokes his tongue along the miko's neck, following to the shallow curve of her ear making Kagome's legs clench and tremble with heat.

Kouga's husky voice full of promise burns at the miko's ear, "I'm going to ravish you tonight."

Kagome's heart plummets through the bottom of her feet, her stomach clenching and coiling violently, burning her instantly, thrilled and terrified for the promise she can see burning in the wolf's eyes.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Kagome!" Four very drunk friends howl, their drinks raised high in the air as they toast her name, watching as the priestess emerges from the dance floor making her way back to the table, Kouga behind her, hands intertwined.

Kagome laughs at the drunkenness of her friends, eyeing empty beer bottles, tumblers of various colored drinks, half full pitchers and dozens of brightly colored jell-o shots strewn about the table.

"Hey guys" Kagome grins, "Save me any?"

The wolf takes a seat on one of the tall stools, hooking a leg on its bottom rung he immediately reaches for his woman's waist pulling her between his legs so she can sit on his bent thigh. Kagome sitting on Kouga's lap is a now familiar stance to all of the miko's friends that have been watching her and her deliciously hot boyfriend all night.

"Kagome!" Hojo cries drunkenly from across the table, lop-sided grin firmly in place. The heartbroken youth had decided that getting drunk was the best way to deal with his current situation and hey, it seems to be working. The plastered Hojo almost doesn't even care anymore that the girl he's crushed on for years is cuddling and touching another man in the way Hojo had always dreamed Kagome would do with him.

"You guys have to _..-hic-_  catch up" Hojo pushes red and orange jell-o shots towards the couple.

"Oh wow the orange one's are so good" Ayumi grins through somewhat bleary eyes.

The table of friends eagerly reaches for more jell-o shots as they wait for Kagome and Kouga to join in, wanting to enjoy the rare moment that all five friends are actually together again. After high school each of their lives had become consumed with work, University and family obligations, but for this one night all those thoughts, worries and demands seem so far away and for once not so overwhelming. The friends cheer as they raise their jell-o shots, it seems right somehow to indulge in this temporary reprieve together. After all, who knows how long it will be the next time they all get to see each other again? And anyone that doesn't like it, well, they can just suck it.

Kagome grins, sliding a little Dixie-cup full of orange jell-o to the wolf demon beside her, her face playfully pouting as she edges the little cup closer. The priestess knows Kouga doesn't like it when she has any kind of alcohol but instead of scolding her, the wolf sighs, picking up the little cup he shoots back the strange wiggly liquid. Kouga doesn't really mind the texture, it kind of feels like fresh boar intestines sliding down his throat. Kagome and the others cheer their approval loudly as they all shoot back their jell-o.

Kouga has to concede, the humans in this era definitely know how to have a good time. It amuses him to see just how much like demon's the humans have seemed to evolve into over the last 500 years, the way their empires have expanded, the battles they've waged and the lands they've claimed, never mind the downright debauchery that seems to run rampant and unchecked among them. Of course that doesn't mean the wolf is up for letting his woman partake in such ways, but while Kagome's with him, she's safe and Kouga is willing to let her indulge herself knowing that the weak alcohol the humans drink will barely affect him. Kouga grins when he thinks back to a full moon night when a certain she-wolf had given Kagome demon sake to drink! The wolf had been impressed that Kagome had been able to stand much less dance after one glass knowing how much more potent demon alcohol is than humans.

The wolf feels Kagome move from his lap, stepping out from between his thighs, gods how he loves having her there, Kouga's brow furrows when he feels Kagome moving away from him. Reaching out to clasp her hand the wolf tugs her back, a questioning look in his eye.

"Where ya going Kagome?" Kouga doesn't like the idea of his woman wandering around in here without him.

Kagome giggles, her eyes slightly dilated, Kouga knows the alcohol is starting to affect her though not having drunk as much as her friends. "I told you" the priestess grins, "we're going to the bathroom."

Only now does Kouga notice that Ayumi, Yuka and Eri have moved from the table and are tugging on Kagome's other hand, effectively trapping the miko between her friends and her wolf.

Kouga narrows his eyes at Kagome, not liking this idea one bit.

"Come on Kouga" Eri staggers a touch awkwardly towards him, her arm slings drunkenly over the wolf's broad shoulders, slurring slightly as she speaks.

"It's a girl thing" Eri hiccups "you wouldn't understand but we always travel in packs" earning her a wide grin and barked laugh from Kouga. But seeing he hasn't let go of Kagome's arm, Eri grips him round his bicep, squeezing it firmly.

"I promise big guy, she'll be safe with us" Eri smiles sweetly up at him.

Kouga sighs, his youkai nudging at him to relent to his woman's pack mates especially since it can sense no threats. Reluctantly the wolf releases the miko's hand. Kagome's friends squeal around her, earning him another bicep squeeze from Eri.

"Dude" Eri says laughing, "What the hell do you have in there? Metal pipes or something?" Squeezing again at the hard bulge of muscle in Kouga's arm.

"Something like that" Kouga grins wolfishly at her causing Eri to flush under the heat of the wolf's gaze before turning and rushing off after the others who are already swerving their way towards the opposite end of the club where the women's bathrooms are. Kouga watches his woman's little black dress swish away from him, his tail drooping under his jeans.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Eri all but roars as they enter the crowded bathroom, not paying attention to the women standing in line for the cubicles or primping themselves in the mirror. Yuka and Ayumi immediately jump in line as they slowly hop from foot to foot, their need to relieve themselves more than evident.

"Fuck Kagome, your boyfriend is so fucking hot!" Eri squeals, fanning herself she leans against the bathroom counter.

"Kami's just talking to him sometimes, I mean holy hell Kagome!" Even Eri had struggled to keep from not ogling the dark haired man that dripped hormones, strength and sensuality like he was some kind of animal.

Kagome blushes furiously at Eri's comments, making sure to keep out of the way of the other girls using the mirror who glance her way, obviously trying to imagine said hot boyfriend.

"Holy fuck ya" Yuka snorts, her drunken giggles escaping her, "I mean wow Kagome and he is so hot for you too."

"And wow is he ever sweet with you Kagome" Ayumi's wide doe-eyes take on a dreamy expression.

Kagome's face reddens at her friends approving comments, yet secretly thrilled that they think so much of him.

"You think so?" the priestess grins nervously, combing her fingers through her hair she absentmindedly primps herself in the mirror.

Eri sways slightly as she balances herself on the edge of the counter, "Holy shit Kagome, I thought he was actually gonna take you on the dance floor at one point" earning her approving nods and laughter from the other girls.

Ayumi giggles hysterically as she balances herself against one of the bathroom doors, the line slowly moving forward. "Oh man, what I wouldn't do to be you" she grins, her eyes taking on a lovey-dovey faraway look.

Kagome turns from the mirror as a random bar girl moves in to take her spot, the priestess leans her back against the cool concrete wall, watching her friends sway slightly, Kagome can't help but giggle.

"He is rather yummy isn't he?" hollers of 'hell ya' and 'take me now' erupting from her friends.

"So" Eri grinds wickedly, narrowing her eyes at Kagome, "Have you slept with him yet?" Yuka and Ayumi lean forward eagerly to hear her response.

"Well…" Kagome blushes, not knowing how to answer. They hadn't made love…yet, but Kouga had done things to her body that sure felt like it.

"Nope, they haven't" Yuka grins, "I can tell by the extreme sexual tension" she fans herself while quirking her eyebrows at Kagome, who can't help the sheepish grin that tugs at her face.

"Oh that's true" Eri smirks fanning herself as well in a teasing manner, "you can break that sexual tension with a wet noodle" the girls giggle as Yuka finally makes it into one of the bathroom stalls, calling over the doorway.

"What the hell are you waiting for Kagome? I'd have jumped those bones years ago!" earning her approving hollers from Eri and Ayumi who still can't believe that Kagome has held out on him so long because of that two-timing x-boyfriend InuYasha.

Kagome can't believe their having this conversation in the bathroom! The miko's face heats ridiculously when some of the other girls using the bathroom throw a knowing look her way.

"Guys, can we talk about this later?" fighting back the blush to her cheeks.

Yuka flushes the toilet, stepping out of the stall she lets Ayumi take her place. Walking towards the faucets Yuka opens the taps to wash her hands. "Uh-uh no way Kagome, we'll never have a more private moment then right now" she smiles at her friend.

"Ya" Eri grins, "Besides we're all girls here" raising her arms to the now almost empty bathroom.

"Wait, don't say anything good 'till I'm done!" Ayumi calls from over the door stall.

Eri and Yuka cross their arms at their chest, eyeing up their friend, curiosity screaming in their eyes. "So…" Eri starts slowly, "what have you guys done?"

"Wait, wait!" Ayumi calls over the sound of her toilet flushing, "Wait till I'm done!" She snaps open the bathroom door in her hurry to get out, still smoothing her skirt down as she rushes to the faucets.

"Ok go" Ayumi grins at Kagome whose beet red cheeks are actually starting to hurt.

"Well.." oh gods, this is so hard. Kagome is used to her friends talking about their sexual exploits but as of yet she has never been able to really weigh in on the conversation.

"We haven't done…  _that._ " Kagome raises an eyebrow for emphasis, her friends nod around her. It's what they had figured watching the couple together, their sexual chemistry weaving around the pair like two sparks that threatened to explode at any moment.

"Have you.." Yuka asks nervously, "you know, the big.." she giggles as she puckers her mouth into a big 'O.'

Instantly Kagome's face turns beat red, covering her face with her hands, totally embarrassed by her own heated reaction to the thought of Kouga's mind bending kisses and wandering hands on her body.

"Oh my gods you so have!" Ayumi squeals jumping up and down, the girls crying out for details simultaneously.

"So Kagome" Eri grins approvingly at her friend, "how was it?" a pin drop silence falls among the friends that by some blessed miracle are now alone in the bathroom.

Kagome peeks through her fingers, struggling to shove the embarrassment away, she's a grown woman after all and this stuff is supposed to be natural. Well, natural for everyone except her, she thinks. "It was…" she swallows a lump in her throat, "earth shattering."

"I knew it!" Yuka grins, Ayumi swoons next to her as Eri moves to give her a big, drunken hug.

Yuka and Ayumi join in on the hug as they crowd around Kagome hooting and cheering, congratulating her for joining 'the big leagues' they called it.

"But seriously Kagome" Eri smiles at her friend as she pulls away slightly from the hug pile, genuinely happy that her friend has found someone so wonderful, what with all the difficulties Kagome has had in her life, her father dying, being sick all the time, a two timing x.

"He really is an awesome guy and he treats you right." Eri smiles, Yuka and Ayumi nod their agreements.

"And you deserve someone like that" Eri can't help the tears that suddenly sting her eyes or the crack that comes into her voice as her emotions suddenly shift. "You're the best Kagome" instantly sparking the other girls to tear up as they react to Eri's shift of emotions.

"You guys all are.. and I - _hic-_  love you guys." The dam breaks as the four friends burst out crying, hugging and squeezing at each other in one big pile, each confessing their love for the other and reaffirming that their friendship will never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's funny but when I first wrote this bar scene I got some slack from people who were offended that I took Kagome and her friends to a bar, to drink and get drunk. Unfortunately the intent of my story is to try and be as authentic to real life as I can while still maintaining the fantasy element I love. And even if you reader, have never had a 'bar night' like this, I hope you will not judge harshly the fact that I have in my youth partaken in innocent drinking and dancing with friends, and it was fun! =)_
> 
> _And this bathroom scene in particular (influenced by real life events) I wrote in dedication and memory of all the girl/friends we may have had and lost over the years. Life will always continue to change, bringing us to different phases and places in our lives, but the memories we create with each other, those always remain… and sometimes they end up in a fanfiction story_ :) 


	27. Chapter 27 - Liquid Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Because even the boys need a moment, don't you think?? :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing or leaving Kudos!! I'm so glad you're enjoying the ride so far!
> 
> A big SHOUT OUT!! to **Mehra Volos, 20mcdanno fanatic10, Nordic Queen, thebeastinsideusall, Maggie the red vane trevelyan, inuysahaloverr, theinfamousone** who've been reviewing, it's been so great seeing all your reactions!! Thanks so much, i love it :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Winding his way back towards their table, Kouga wants more than anything to get the image out of his mind of that repulsive 'bathroom.' Give him a tree or a bush any day, suppressing a shudder at the memory of what the wolf's keen nose and eyes had picked up on in the small crowded and confined space. Hoping that Kagome and her friends have returned he growls low in his throat when Kouga's eyes fall on the still empty table. Ok, almost empty table. Hojo it seems is nursing a half empty glass of something or other, looking despondently into its depths.

Kouga sighs knowing that feeling only too well. And really, he isn't such a bad kid, the wolf feels sorry for him actually, having watched all night how Hojo's eyes would light up anytime Kagome said something in his direction or the way they'd lower whenever she turned in Kouga's lap to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Something his woman had been doing a lot of this evening, the wolf smiles touching the side of his face, he can still feel Kagome's lips pressed to them.

Shaking his head Kouga takes a stool next to the forlorn youth, picking up a random drink from the table Kouga quickly tosses it back. The kid is part of Kagome's pack, so that makes him part of his.

Casually Kouga reaches for one of the many empty shot glasses on the table and quickly fills it with something from a pitcher the girls had called an orange screwdriver. The ice melting in the pitcher seems to be diluting the alcoholic drink, no sense in having the would-be-lover pass out on him, besides Kouga doesn't relish the idea of having to carry the kid home if he does.

"Here, have another" Kouga hands Hojo the watered down shot, effectively pulling the youth out of his stupor. Kagome had explained that humans liked to toast when they drank.

"Oh, h..hey…Kouga" Hojo murmurs between drunken breaths, "I.. dunno, if I  _–hic—_ should" his arm weaves in the air attempting to reach for the small glass.

Kouga grins, moving the glass of liquor closer to his hand, watching as Hojo grabs at it shakily, some of the liquid sloshing out.

"Sure ya should" Kouga grins, patting him firmly on the back, Hojo sways under the power of the simple gesture. "Besides" Kouga takes a breath, giving him a knowing, sympathetic look, "Yuka says it cure's what ails ya."

Hojo's eyes widen in understanding at Kouga's meaning as the drunken youth holds the glass up before him with renewed strength and steadier hands, he nods to the wolf. "What should we  _–hic–_  toast too?"

"It's your drink kid, you pick" Kouga grins at him, half turning on his stool so he can see him better.

Hojo glances down, a blush tinting his cheeks before he meets Kouga's gaze. "To Kagome" stating it quietly, embarrassedly, almost like a question, hoping Kouga doesn't take offence.

Surprise flits through Kouga's face, but just for a moment. The wolf grins wide, nodding at the nervous Hojo, "To Kagome" slightly tipping his glass in Hojo's direction he waits for the kid to finish the toast by clinking his glass as Kouga had seen done all night.

Hojo's relief is evident as his shoulders relax and a smile beams across his face. "To Kagome" he says more confidently lifting his glass and clinking the edge of Kouga's drink with his. The unlikely pair tip their heads back quickly shooting back their drinks.

Immediately Hojo makes a face and small sounds of retching as the hot searing liquid burns down his throat. Kouga smacks his lips, licking them with his tongue, ' _Hmmm not bad_ ' raising the shot glass to his nose the wolf inhales a strong licorice aroma.

"You know" Kouga says aloud "I don't think this is an orange screwdriver" he grins playfully smacking Hojo on the back who continues to cough and suck air between his teeth in a vain attempt to cool the fire searing his throat. Kouga refills their glasses watching as the kid teeters slightly on his stool.

Hojo's eyes glaze over shaking his head, "I am such an idiot."

The comment takes Kouga by surprise, glancing in the kids direction he sees Hojo is staring into nothingness. The kid's sudden almost hysterical laughter surprises Kouga even more, the youkai wondering if maybe he shouldn't have given him that last drink.

"You know Kouga," Hojo slurs between half giggled words, turning to face the wolf demon. "She never  _–hic–_  gave me the time of day," Kouga immediately knowing who  _she_  is supposed to be.

"I always thought there was something wrong with me" a hand fists to his chest, the youth's drunken stare pleading with the wolf to understand. "I mean, I did everything!" this comment makes Kouga's hackles rise, just what exactly has this whelp done with his woman?

"I carried her books, I brought her presents" Hojo moves his hands erratically as some of the liquor sloshes out of his glass, "hell I even watched all those stupid  _–hic–_  girly movies with them" his eyes slowly droop close as he leans his head against a bent elbow. "But I get it now" Hojo's bleary eyes pop open again, Kouga is seriously starting to wonder if he should take back that last drink.

"It makes sense!" Hojo's voice animates as he speaks, turning to face the strange youth beside him, "it wasn't me" he smiles happily, "it was you!" bumping a fist drunkenly against the wolf's shoulder. Kouga gives him a questioning eyebrow raise, has he missed something?

"All this time, I should have  _–hic–_  known" Hojo smiles genuinely, "that she had someone in her life" his eyes only dimming slightly as Kouga begins to understand Hojo's ramblings.

"You're a good guy Kouga" Hojo's remark shocks the wolf immensely as the kid clasps him on the back, "I can tell" raising his shot glass in the air towards him Hojo grins, "and Kagome's a great girl."

Kouga can't help the pleased grin that breaks across his face, this Hojo really isn't so bad.

"To you Kouga" Hojo stands teetering in place, the wolf shoots an arm out to steady him, rising to stand next to the plastered youth, Kouga's own shot of alcohol still held in his hands.

"To love" Hojo smiles, tipping his glass in Kouga's direction.

The wolf grins, "To Kagome" knowing the two words are one and the same for the wolf, clinking his glass to Hojo's the wolf tips his head back letting the hot spicy drink burn deliciously down his throat.

It's how Kagome and Eri find them when they finally return from the bathrooms, surprised looks on both the girls faces as they observe Hojo and Kouga sitting with arms slung over each other's shoulders. The boys hold up glasses of sloshing liquid before them, howling and cheering each time they make another toast, clinking glasses and shooting back another drink, howling in laughter as they think of yet another toast to drink too.

"To Kung-Fu movies!" Kouga roars, Hojo raises an unsteady shot glass in his hand, "Fuck ya, Kung-Fu movies!" the boys howl like wolves before shooting back their drinks.

Kagome grins at the pair, immensely pleased that somehow the two have bonded.

"See Kagome" Eri smirks taking a seat next to Hojo "just give guys some alone time and a bunch of alcohol and they'll be bro-mancing before you know it" she giggles, reaching for the glass Hojo is about to drink from. Eri takes a sniff of the glass' contents making a face.

"Ouch, Sambuca, nice" Eri clinks her glass against Kouga's before tipping the drink to her mouth.

Kagome giggles watching as Kouga finishes his shot with Hojo which is commandeered by Eri before turning his gaze on her, the twinkle and mirth in the wolf's eyes melts her on the spot.

"Hey beautiful" Kouga grins, reaching a hand out so she can walk into his arms.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouts, suddenly clasping a hand over his mouth when he realizes just how loud he's shouted, he barks a drunken laugh while Eri giggles beside him, cuddling next to his side.

Kagome grins back at him, "Hey Hojo, having a good time?"

"The best" he smiles, no longer phased as he watches the girl he's crushed on for so long sit on the edge of Kouga's lap, the wolf's arm resting casually around her hips. "Your boyfriend's awesome Kagome" Hojo smiles sincerely up at her.

Kagome's eyes water, it means so much to her to hear him say that. They'd been friends almost their whole lives and Kagome doesn't want to lose him. "Thanks Hojo, I think so too" she smiles, feeling Kouga give a comforting squeeze to her waist.

"Hey where are Yuka and Ayumi?" The wolf asks, noticing the absence of the two other females.

"Yuka had to use her cell, so Ayumi went with her" Eri grins tugging on Hojo's arm. "Come on Hojo, let's go dance" all but pulling the drunken youth out of his chair.

"I dunno Eri" Hojo stands with some difficulty, "I don't know if I can  _–hic–_  keep my balance" but he moves in Eri's direction who takes him by the hand, guiding him towards the dance floor.

"That's Ok Hojo, you can lean on me" Eri calls over her shoulder. Kouga smirks, not missing the smell of arousal that enters Eri's scent as she moves to the dance floor, Hojo following behind. Perhaps there is a chance for the kid to find some love after all.

Kagome turns in the wolf's lap, a small smile etches her lips as she gazes at him, not saying a word. Kouga doesn't mind though, he understands, he can watch her all day. The wolf's ears twitch suddenly under his bandana, a slow growl works its way unknowingly into his chest as his youkai begins to stir in agitation.

"Kouga?" Kagome's face falls, sensing the sudden shift in her wolf's demeanor, his youkai suddenly blazing around him just as Ayumi comes running up to the table, panicked, panting and out of breath.

"You guys!" she gasps, "Quick!" taking deep breaths, "Yuka!" Ayumi's eyes scream her panic.

Faster than the girls can blink, Kouga shoots up from his stool, grabbing Kagome's hand and Ayumi by the other the wolf tugs them behind him, practically dragging the two women behind him as they hurry to keep up to his pace. Kouga doesn't need anyone to guide him as he weaves his way through the crowds of party goers, the wolf can smell Yuka's anxiety edged in fear rolling out to him across the dance floor triggering an immediate defensive growl in his chest. The wolf follows Yuka's scent with single minded determination, Kagome and Ayumi almost flying behind him as they fight to keep up while he fights to slow down.

In a moment Kouga's on the other side of the bar near the exits, he can see the glass doorway they entered through earlier, only a smattering of people near the dim light of the entrance. There are humans retrieving or dropping off jackets, some huddled in corners trying to talk on cell phones with the thumping of music pumping softly in the background. And there in the farthest corner is smiling, cheerful Yuka, scowling and angry, gesturing her arms heatedly at a tall youth with medium length ebony hair tied back in a dark bandana, blue streaked hair spills out from one side. The youth is leaning aggressively towards her while Yuka keeps pushing back on his chest.

"I told you Naoto, I don't care how sorry you are!" Yuka growls, pushing against her x-boyfriends chest wondering why of all nights he has to be here, harassing her now, the one time she finally gets to hang out with Kagome! She doesn't have time for this.

"You're a stupid cheating jerk Naoto and I'll thank you to take your hands off me!" Yuka yells, pulling her arm back forcefully from his tentacle-like grip, wondering just how she could have wasted the last year of her life with such a jerk.

"Come on Yuka, I told you baby" Naoto coos to her softly, pressing close to her, his hand reaches for the side of her face, he loves it when she plays hard to get.

"That was nothing, it was just a misunderstanding, I told you" loving when she smacks his hand away, as if secretly she doesn't want him to touch her, but he knows she does. She always does.

"As if!" Yuka barks in his face, a habit she seems to have picked up watching Kagome's boyfriend all night her mind muses to her somewhere in the background of her speeding frantic thoughts.

"I can't believe you have the guts to say that to me Naoto, I saw you fucking her!" Yuka screams, her hands fist angrily at her sides glaring daggers at him.

Naoto's face falls, he's getting annoyed, his voice turns slightly cold as he speaks. "I told you Yuka, it meant nothing, so drop it!" He grabs her firmly by the shoulders, he'll make her listen, one way or the other.

Yuka squirms under his firm grip, "Let go!" she cries, his hands dig painfully into her shoulders.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say" Naoto growls at her, pulling Yuka closer to him, his hot breath tinged with alcohol blasts against the side of her face.

Fear blossoms in Yuka's eyes as she watches Naoto's face change, she's seen that look before but never aimed at herself, wondering in a moment of panic and fear what she'd ever seen in him. Yuka's eyes widen suddenly when she sees a shadow move behind Naoto and then everything starts to move as if in slow motion.

A large strange looking hand emerges from the shadows landing firmly on Naoto's shoulder. Yuka sees the shock and surprise flutter in her x's face like a heartbeat, followed by a cringe of pain as the arm gripping his shoulder suddenly squeezes, the hairy knuckles curling as the hand pulls back, ripping Naoto from her. Yuka watches with fascinated horror as Naoto goes flying slowly backwards, skidding across the linoleum, his back hitting the clubs wall with a thud just as the world stutters back to regular speed again.

Naoto leaps to his feet, anger blazing around him like a cloak as he turns to face whoever has dared touch him in such a manner!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Naoto roars to the tall youth he's never seen before, a white bandana of skulls wrapped around his dark ebony hair.

"I believe the lady told you to leave her alone" Kouga snarls, his hands fist at his sides, glaring down the worthless human turd that dared to touch one of his pack.

"Kouga" Yuka's whispered voice shakes as realization of who has intervened dawns on her.

Kouga turns his face to the side, enough so he can glance in Yuka's direction without taking his peripheral off the punk she had called Naoto.

"You ok?" the wolf asks, his voice gentling as he speaks to her, scenting the waves of panic and fear that roll off his woman's pack mate. Yuka nods gratefully at him, her arms fisted to her chest.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to my woman like that?!" Naoto roars, pulling Kouga's attention back, "Is she fucking you now? Is that it?" Naoto's anger mounting with every moment.

The wolf stands with feet slightly spaced, his shoulders hunched forward, "I think it's probably best ya stop flapp'en those big fucking gums of yours before I stop them for you." Kouga's knuckles crack at his sides, his youkai howls, growing and lashing around him. Naoto's eyes grow wide.

Several males suddenly detach from the growing crowd of onlookers that move to stand at Naoto's side facing off to the lone wolf. Matching red stripes in their jackets tells Kouga that these guys are a pack. The youkai smirks, and this sniveling punk Naoto is supposed to be their alpha? The wolf all but snorts, Kouga will be the judge of that. 

Kagome and Ayumi rush to Yuka's side, gathering her to them as they watch Kouga and Naoto and his men square off in the lobby of the club. More people begin to gather as they sense the rising tensions, being drawn to the increasing energies like a moth to a flame.

"You ok Yuka?" Ayumi asks practically in tears as she hugs her friend whose tears are already flowing silent and free.

"I… I'm ok" Yuka smiles, relief blossoming in her voice.

"Oh Kagome" Yuka cries, turning to her friend, "Kouga, he, he needs to be careful Kagome" panic rising anew as she watches Kagome's boyfriend stand defensively between Naoto's gang and themselves.

"Naoto, he's… he can be trouble" Yuka swallows, looking away guiltily.

"Don't worry Yuka" Kagome smiles reassuringly at her, "trust me when I say Kouga can handle these guys." Holding onto Yuka the priestess steers them back towards the club, away from the lobby and the angry testosterone that thunders and cracks in the air behind them.

"Kagome!" Turning in the direction of her name being called the miko watches Eri and Hojo stumble through the massing crowd of people, panic etched on both their faces as they take in the scene before them.

"What's, what's going on? I saw the crowd forming" Eri's eyes dance between Kouga's still form, Naoto's poised men and Yuka who is sobbing silently in Ayumi's arms.

"Yuka's x is being an asshole" Kagome scowls, hating men all the more who don't know how to treat or talk to a lady. She's seriously seen enough of those ones for one life time.

"Kouga!" Hojo gasps, seeing the lone figure squaring off to five or six men, maybe more, it's hard to tell the kids is almost seeing double.

"So 'Kou-ga'" Naoto spits the word from his mouth, "Is that your name? Good, I wanna know what we should write on your tombstone" his lackeys laugh mechanically behind him.

But Kouga has no time for them, his mind racing ahead as to how best get the females to safety before turning his wrath on the human punks before him when he senses Hojo stumble next to him, standing at his side. The wolf glances at him from the corner of his eye.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Kouga asks a touch heatedly, the wolf doesn't need the extra distraction right now.

"I'm with you Kouga" he nods determinedly. Hojo's never been in a fight in his life, but there's no way he's letting Kagome's boyfriend take on all these guys alone. Sure he can barely keep himself standing straight and the bar keeps occasionally swimming in and out of focus, but he's no coward either damn it.

Kouga blinks in disbelief, impressed with the kids guts, maybe there's a touch of alpha in him after all but Hojo is way too smashed to be of any real use, besides, the wolf can take care of these punks easily.

"Thanks kid, but don't worry I got this." The wolf nods his head in the direction of the girls. "Watch them" Kouga adds seriously when he sees Hojo's face fall.

"You hear that guys?" Naoto laughs, " _'He's got this'_  he says" his lackeys howl with laughter. "Asshole" Naoto scowls at Kouga, flexing his arms out, "Without him it's 5 against 1!" Is this guy totally smashed or what? They'd annihilate him.

Kouga's lips pull back in a snarl to reveal glinting fangs, "I know the odds ain't fair" the wolf looks up smirking, "so I'll wait while you get some more guys" thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise and anger that flash through their faces at his words.

"Think you're so tough do ya!?" Naoto scowls, "Walking around like that!" his hand rises up in a fist, who the hell does this guy think he is? "Well, we'll just see about that!"

Kouga quirks a questioning eyebrow. Walking around like what?

Naoto makes to move in Kouga's direction when a flurry of dark clad men in black t-shirts with the words 'STAFF' written across their chest emerge from doorways and the gathering crowds, coming between Kouga and Naoto as they grab Naoto and his friends by their jackets, quickly restraining them.

"Hey get your hands off me!" Naoto roars as the bouncers tackle him, his arms pushed painfully behind his back at an odd angle as the staff effectively break up the almost fight.

"We told you a hundred times Naoto!" One of the bouncer's growls as he pushes the enraged youth towards the exit, "We don't want you and your guys starting shit in here, you got it?"

Naoto seethes with rage as he watches the rest of his men grabbed and handled in the same manner, unceremoniously ushered to the exits.

"So take it outside!" the bouncer growls, tossing the youths out into the streets.

Kouga can hear Naoto's angry growl carry from outside, "This isn't over you hear me Kouga! Not by a long shot!" Scowling he and his friends move off down the boulevard and away from the club.

The wolf watches silently as the black clad men move to disperse the crowds, "Shows over folks" one of the bouncers calls out, sounds of 'awww' echo across the dispersing party-goers.

"Kouga" Kagome runs up to him crashing into his chest, her arms wrap around the wolf's waist, clinging to him. The priestess knew he'd be fine, whatever the outcome, but still, it hurts her heart every time she sees him in danger.

Kouga kisses the top of her head, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly as one of the bouncers approach them, the same one who'd walked them out of the line earlier that evening. The bouncers eyes watch the couple intently before speaking, "You guys alright?" he asks.

"Keh" Kouga smirks, his arm clasped tightly around Kagome, "As if those punks were any trouble."

The bouncer observes him, an almost humorous glint in his eye, "Not for you I guess boss" smiling at Kouga's uncertain expression. The bouncer shakes his head as though trying to dispel a thought. "You guys just watch out for Naoto and his punks" his glance lingers on Kagome, snuggled into Kouga's side, "they're always causing trouble."

Kouga nods his understanding, biting back a growl as he watches the bouncer stride away, talking quietly to the other staff members. A soft rumble of laughter erupt from them as they all turn in Kouga's direction before walking back deeper into the bar, leaving the friends in the now almost empty lobby.

"Oh Kouga" Yuka comes running up to him, Kagome dislodges herself from Kouga's embrace letting her frightened friend throw her arms around her wolf, hugging him, Yuka's soft sniffles are muffled by his chest. "Thank you!" she cries.

Kouga's arms wrap around Yuka's shoulders, hugging her tightly to him, giving her the reassurance she needs, surprised at how much like a wolf's behavior she mimics. It's what any of the females in his pack would have done, the thought warming the wolf's heart that Kagome's strange pack seem to be accepting him as their alpha, even if they don't realize they're doing it.

Slowly Yuka pulls back from him, her blood-shot eyes gazing at him as she flushes with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" Kouga rumbles, speaking softly the wolf touches the top of her head with a clawed hand, running it gently down her hair, petting her as he would one of his pack, the wolf's strong gentle touch meant to reassure her that he is there to protect them. Yuka smiles her familiar smile at him, wiping at a tear stained cheek.

"Kagome" she says, turning to the miko who watches the two of them patiently. Kagome understands how Yuka is feeling and knows only too well just how comforting it can be to have Kouga's strong arms around you letting you know that everything is going to be alright.

"I want to go home."


	28. Chapter 28 - Bruce Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because walking home should be easy... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters uploaded today!!! **20mcdanno_fanatic10** pointed out that the last chapter seemed to go by too quickly so I thought I'd sneak in the next Chapter (which is easier to do when your large family is out for the morning and you have time to yourself!! lol) since this chapter connects to what you've just read :)  
>     
>  **_Hope this leaves you feeling a little more satisfied 20mcdanno!_ ;-)**

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga is unwilling to let any of the females out of his sight as he walks back to the table with them so they can gather up their belongings. Kagome's hand is entwined in his right while Yuka has taken to clinging to the wolf's left elbow, unwilling to be out of his reach. She is spooked. Kouga can see that. Can smell it on her, but  _why_  is she so spooked? The thought blazes anger inside him at the possibilities.

Having decided to walk to Eri's apartment that is not far away the little group exits the club. The three friends would crash at Eri's place since no one is sober enough to drive and it's getting way too late anyways.

"How far are we going?" Kouga asks Eri who walks slowly, stumbling slightly with Hojo and Ayumi ahead of him.

"Not far" she responds, pointing at a large building several blocks distance, "that's why we walked here."

Kouga can't explain it but he feels… wary, his senses on overdrive as they prickle at his skin, his inner beast prowls with agitation back and forth back and forth at the edges of his mind. The little group makes their way down the still crowded busy streets, dodging traffic as they cross a corner, nearing an empty section of land that is full of construction supplies and scaffolding. The half broken fence lining the property is spray painted with red stripes.

"We can cut across through here" Eri calls over her shoulder, pointing past the planks of wood and scattered scaffolding. "It goes right to my back door."

Kouga can't help but notice that Hojo and Eri seem to walk close together, soft scents of musk and spice rising from them, while sweet, gentle Ayumi on Eri's other arm is completely oblivious to what is happening beside her as she clings to Eri's side. Not that Kagome or Yuka seem to be aware of what is going on between the two friends either. Kagome seems lost in her thoughts, distant, following beside him more silent then the wolf has ever known his woman to be.

Yuka on the other hand can't stop talking! Her soft mumbling tirade at Kouga's side sounds like soft growling to the wolf's ears just like an angry she-wolf and Kouga finds he has to repress a smirk at the thought. Yuka's constant blubbering fills the silence as she berates herself for being one of the stupidest people that ever lived and how could she not have seen what Naoto was?! Usually followed by Yuka's questioning of her sanity in how she had ever allowed herself to be taken in by the bad boy and so on and on and on. 

They are half way across the empty lot when Kouga smells them, his hackles rising and his youkai snarling just as a howl breaks across the sky halting everyone in their steps. The wolf sweeps his arm motioning everyone to get behind him, turning in the direction of the howl. Kouga's night demon vision sees very clearly the figures that move in the shadows, never knowing that the blood that pumps through their veins glows like a heat signature to the wolf's senses, their half concealed forms may as well have been blazing in sunlight.

"Kagome" Kouga calls quickly behind him, the miko's wide panicked eyes hold back her growing fear. "Keep everyone together, got it?" the wolf's tone is commanding and sharp.

Kagome nods, strength and determination steeling into her gaze and flowing into her stance. The priestess never ceases to amaze him as the wolf shakes his head. Just like that Kagome has donned her own armor, ready to stand guard over her friends without a second thought. Kouga smirks, his woman is no doubt an Alpha to his own, the only equal the wolf could ever have and she isn't even a demon. She is so much better. She's Kagome.

Turning his attention back to the moving shadows and wolf howls, Kouga partially registers Kagome ushering the girls to her side while speaking sternly with Hojo that he is clearly in no condition to be fighting. Over a dozen figures suddenly detach themselves from half illuminated scaffolding and other construction debris, obviously awaiting their arrival. Their low hooting calls and jeer's punctuate the darkness as they move slowly towards them.

The familiar form of Naoto emerges into the half light of the nearby streetlamps as gasps from Yuka and the others echo in the background surprising everyone except Kouga. Naoto's thumbs hook casually in his front pockets, his bangs of blue hanging to the side of his strong, angular face. The cocky youth lets out a sharp commanding whistle and another dozen or so figures emerge from the darkness surrounding him joining the others, all wearing dark jackets with a blazing red stripe.

Naoto narrows his gaze on Kouga grinning wickedly, "Well, I got some more guys." Snickers of laughter reverberate around him from the crowd of men.

Kouga grins cracking his knuckles, this is going to be fun. The wolf needs a good work out anyways, he's been getting soft and slow in Kagome's comfortable, easy world. Claws curve and extend at his sides as the wolf readies himself.

"Kouga" Kagome's reprimanding voice draws the wolf's attention, she discreetly nods her head towards her friends, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

The wolf growls knowing what his woman is asking him, she's asking him to take all the fun out of this ass whooping! Kouga grunts, glaring at her, Kagome glares back, their silent wills communicating heatedly with each other.

Kouga sighs.  _Fine_. Kagome grins, her smile beaming at him. The wolf will not eviscerate the worthless human males with his wolf strength and powers. Kouga understands that Kagome's friends don't know who or what he is and if keeping that secret is important to his mate than it's important to him. But that doesn't mean the wolf can't play with these worthless punks, smirking cockily Kouga's gaze finally locks with Naoto's.

"Well K-o-ga" Naoto taunts, stretching the wolf's name in a degrading manner, "What do ya say?" he punches the palm of his hand with a fist, hard. "Still wanna play?"

The other gang members laugh with each other as some tap their baseball bats into gloved palms while others twist and flip hockey sticks and crowbars in their hands.

More than anything Kouga wants to roar his defiance to these weakling mortals but the wolf knows he can't give himself away remembering clearly how over whelmed and distraught Kagome had become at the thought that Kouga could be discovered by her people and what they might do to him. So instead of battling as the wolf he is, Kouga decides on something he's seen here in Kagome's wild and crazy world, something the wolf has been itching to try out. Kouga's youkai hums, his inner beast withdrawing grudgingly in the background as the wolf relaxes his body, an unusual fighting stance flowing into his limbs.

Kagome watches wide-eyed as her wolf don's an unusual fighting stance, one the priestess has never seen him use but it looks oddly familiar. Kouga's normal hulking and hunched stance made for strength and power strikes, straightens and smooth's itself in his limbs, becoming fluid and flexible. The wolf stands tall bringing his left arm stretched out high at his chest, palm facing up. His right pulls back almost to his ear as if he were shooting a bow. The leg along that side of his body is straight and his other is pushed forward bent slightly at the knee. Kouga grins wickedly, wiggling the fingers of his left palm in a forward motion, "Bring it puppies."

Naoto's men cry out, surging towards Kouga who pushes himself powerfully from the ground, flipping high in the air the wolf lands in the middle of a startled group of men who smack into each other, falling backwards at his sudden appearance.

"Check this guy out!" one of the gang member calls out, "He fucking thinks he's Bruce Lee!"

Chuckling the men move to circle around the wolf in a clockwise direction. Two men from opposite ends charge at the wolf, their arms outstretched in a swinging motion wielding baseball bats and crowbars. Kouga drops low to the ground at the last moment, all his weight supported on the tips of his fingers and toes in a perfect plank as the weapons swing over and above him, the men colliding into each other with grunts and heavy thuds as they hit the ground.

Kouga grins, quickly rising, "I don't know who the fuck this Bruce guy is" easily side-stepping a sweep of a baseball bat from behind. The youkai grabs onto it, pushing backwards on it hard, the butt end jams excruciatingly into his attacker's stomach who grunts painfully before collapsing to the ground.

"But I'm Kouga" the wolf smirks quickly dropping into a half crouch he sweeps a leg powerfully out dropping four of the incoming gang members heavily into an undignified heap.

"You're gonna wanna remember that name" the wolf easily pushes forward on a leg, flipping hand over feet he lands next to two surprised men with crow bars, Kouga's sudden appearance registering only for a moment on their stunned faces before the wolf smashes their heads together, dropping them to the ground.

"Cause I'm gonna mark it on your tombstones!" Kouga roars wickedly, revealing razor sharp fangs.

It's a cacophony of images as they continue to dance, Kouga's wolf agility landing quick, swift blows with curved claws so he barely rakes them, but the power of his arms and legs as Kouga connects, punches and parries just like in the Kung-Fu movies and video games is phenomenal, Kagome having never seen the wolf move so gracefully, so controlled. The miko's silent friends gaze in awe as they watch Kouga's fight with the gang members like they should be watching it with sound effects and an epic emotional ballad blasting in the background.

Eri's voice is full of awe, "Holy..."

"…shit" Hojo finishes for her.

Hojo's wonder and disbelief at the scene unfolding before him over comes all his drunken senses, it's just sheer beauty to behold! The dazed youth feels like he's inside one of his history books reading about the epic battles of old, his mind only half wondering where in the world Kagome met this guy, the rest of him thanking the Universe that such people still exist. He is unusually strange this Kouga, you'd have to be blind not to see it but more and more Hojo realizes that he doesn't care. If he had had to lose Kagome to anyone, he's glad it's to someone like this Kouga. Kagome deserves nothing less.

"Go Kouga!" Hojo can't help but roar, still fighting the alcohol in his body as he stumbles next to Eri, who reaches for his hand, supporting him. The friends watch entranced at the ensuing battle where Kouga has just dodged several wild swings and bodies leaping down at him from random scaffolding, the wolf's body twisting, pulling and punching at all the different bodies and weapons that come flying at the youkai with amazing speed. One by one gang members flailing weapons continue to drop at Kouga's feet, howling in pain, moaning and rolling around on the ground.

Naoto's fury is blinding as he watches Kouga flip, kick and battle past his men with ease. Who the hell is this guy?  _What_  the hell is this guy? He growls furiously to himself, clenching his fists. That the punk is a wolf demon is blazingly obvious to Naoto though he had been surprised when he had first seen him at the bar. That this Kouga would be blazing his demonic aura around like that, sauntering around unconcealed is just… stupid! Everybody knows that. But this guy is no ordinary wolf, of that Naoto is now certain. There is something primal, something very old about him despite his young appearance, something the gang leader can't quite put his finger on. Either way Naoto can hardly believe what he's seeing, his own diluted yet still powerful primal instincts screaming at him that if he doesn't do something fast, he's done for! This is definitely not going as planned.

"Get him you lazy fucks!" Naoto roars at the handful of his men that are still standing. Turning his gaze from the ensuing battle he watches the small gathering of girls around Yuka. The gang leader knows Eri and Ayumi well enough, has even met the weakling Hojo a few times but he's never met the other one, this Kagome he's heard Yuka talk about over the last year. She's a pretty thing too that one, it's too bad she's with that asshole Kouga, the wolf's scent rolls over the raven haired beauty like a thick cloud or he would have snatched her for himself.

Stealthily Naoto moves in their direction, they're so focused on the fighting with his men that they don't even see him move up behind them, his arm snaking out to grab at Yuka. The stupid bitch shrieks as Naoto pulls her towards him, her back tight against his chest his hands come up to her throat gripping painfully as Yuka grunts against him.

"Yuka!" Kagome screams, watching in horror as a hand snakes past her peripheral vision so fast the priestess doesn't know what's happening until she hears Yuka's terrified scream.

Kagome spins around quickly blanching at the wicked hungry gleam in Naoto's eyes as he holds Yuka forcefully against his chest. The outraged gang leader squeezes his fingers at her throat, lifting Yuka onto her toes so she's almost gasping for breath, her wide frantic eyes scream for help.

Naoto steps back, dragging Yuka with him, his other hand fisted painfully in her hair. "You stupid bitch!" he roars, "Do you know how much fucking trouble you've caused me!?"

Yuka's eyes mist at the pressure to her throat and hair, but she doesn't care, "Save it for someone who gives a shit asshole!" she spits at him. Naoto growls angrily at her ear, turning to twist her body so he can take off with her but the clumsy bitch trips over his legs, crying out in pain as her ankle twists.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome and Hojo scream simultaneously, launching themselves at Naoto who is struggling with Yuka's tangled form at his legs. Kagome kicks and scratches at him so wildly she draws blood as the miko's small nails rake across his face. Naoto howls his surprise and fury making him release his grip on Yuka who stumbles to the ground, coughing and grabbing at her throat.

Hojo's drunken body comes suddenly barreling over and trips over Yuka's hunched form, tumbling he collides into Naoto's larger frame dropping them all into a heap, Kagome beneath them. The miko's cry as the bodies collide above her is almost lost in the din of yelling and screaming that breaks out as Eri and Ayumi rush forward.  _Almost lost_.

Kouga deftly slams a fist into the human's face, scaling back the power of his blow so as not to rip the mortal's head off but the wolf is feeling a little surprised. Most of the punks he's taken on went down quick and easy enough as mortals are wont to do around him but others had taken a bit more. It's still not a challenge for Kouga but it's obvious to the wolf that not all these men are created equal and it puzzles him. Is it possible that humans had found a way to increase strength and size in this mysterious future?

The wolf's head snaps in the direction of his pack, the muffled cry of his mate screams out to him triggering the wolf's youkai as it flares around him, howling and snapping in instant fury. Kouga's gaze falls immediately on the little group, his feral growl thundering in his chest as he senses Kagome beneath a pile of bodies with that worthless punk Naoto at the center. Faster than lightning the wolf is there, pushing past Ayumi and Eri who are screaming, reaching for Yuka as they pull her to safety out from the tangle of bodies.

An unusual low growl reaches Kouga's ear, confusing the wolf when Hojo goes flying suddenly backwards, Naoto rises quickly with a squirming Kagome held tightly to his chest, dried blood on his cheeks where the miko's nails have scratched him. The wretched punk has a hand at Kagome's throat while his other is clamped tightly around the miko's waist, clasping her body to him like a shield. Kagome's friends hover cautiously behind Kouga crying their fear and worry.

Kouga's youkai thunders powerfully, burning his blood at the sight of the male holding his mate in such a manner. The wolf opens his maw releasing a mighty howling roar, baring razor sharp fangs and he doesn't give a shit who sees him!

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Woman!" Kouga roars, eyes starting to haze and glow.

Naoto's eyes widen at the incredible demonic fury he can literally feel rolling off the wolf, Kouga's youkai filling the air around them, sizzling and cracking with a power the gang member has never seen. Every instinct howls at Naoto to flee and to flee right the fuck now! Fortunately Naoto's brain is larger than his pride, not afraid to make a hasty retreat when the moment calls for it. Naoto's eyes race frantically around him, searching for a way out, the squirming Kagome clasped tightly to his chest, the gang leader's only security.

"There's no way out punk" Kouga growls low and heated reading Naoto's thoughts, streams of red begin to seep into the wolf's eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen in panic, she knows what's coming if Kouga keeps changing and more than anything the priestess doesn't want him to lose control, not now, not here. Pushing against the vice like grip at her hips and throat she's surprised at how strong it is, Naoto's strength must be incredible to hold her so fast.

"Kouga" the miko whispers his name small, light, a barely audible breath, but the wolf hears her, crisp and clear, like she's the only voice in a symphony of voices. Kouga's mounting fury calms slightly as he holds his woman's gaze.

Kagome smiles, nodding at him. There's no fear in his woman's eyes, just a steady calm that breathes life and love into him. Kouga takes a deep breath through his nostrils, inhaling her sweet calm lavender scent, she's trying to reassure him through her scent, trying to tell him she's ok and she trusts him. Her unwavering faith in him stills Kouga's demonic blood instantly, the red slowly receding from his eyes, leaving them a crystal sparkling blue. Kagome's heart flutters as she watches the change overcome her wolf, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"You're lucky asshole" Kouga turns his crystal clear gaze to the male holding his woman, "She just saved your life."

Naoto doesn't doubt it. Kouga's enraged youkai is incredible, and the way the wolf had just reined in back in like that?! it's like nothing he's ever seen or sensed before. Who the fuck is this guy?!

Naoto narrows his eyes, ****I don't know who the fuck you think you are wolf, but this has gone too far!**** the punks barks and growls take everyone by surprise but none more than the wolf.

Kouga has to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. This mortal is a fucking demon!? And a canine at that, but how is that even possible!?

****Grrrr.. who the fuck are you? What are you?**** Kouga barks back ignoring the shocked gasps from behind him as Hojo and the others stare in disbelief, watching as Kouga and Naoto bark and growl at each other.

Kagome had told him there weren't any demons in the future and why can't Kouga sense this guy's youkai or see his demonic features? The punk looks, feels and smells just like any other human. Realization dawns quickly on the wolf understanding now why some of the other gang members he'd fought had been stronger than others. Some of them must be demons as well, or at least in part, they weren't after all very hard to take down. But who are they? Are there others? And does that mean that Kagome is no longer safe on her side of the well!? If demons can lurk under Kouga's very nose, then they can be anywhere!

Naoto barks a laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know!" he says out loud, snickering just as he swings a swift powerful kick at the ground below him, dirt flying in a spray of dust as Naoto abruptly pushes Kagome away from him, thrusting her towards the wolf who catches her immediately, crushing her to his chest. When the dust cloud disappears Naoto is already gone, his broken battered men groaning as they quickly retreat.

Hojo's surprised voice breaks the ensuing silence, "What..the fuck.."

"…was that?" Eri finishes, her wide-eyed gaze boring into Kouga's.

Kouga ignores their cries of astonishment, his gaze washing down on the woman he loves as the wolf holds her close, his youkai rumbling in contentment at the feel of her small body pressing against his.

"Kagome" he whispers, bending his head to her neck the wolf inhales her sweet beautiful scent, kissing along her neck he lets his mate's scent calm and sooth his inner beast. Kagome smiles her arms squeezing around Kouga's torso, reassuring him as he nuzzles at her.

She feels Kouga pull her chin towards him, his lips on hers kisses her deeply, sweetly, tenderly. Kagome's friends blush as they turn away from the couple, giving them a moment. Slowly the wolf releases her lips, starring deep into the miko's raven depths and she understands. This, their kiss, is not over.

The priestess can't blame the wolf for showing so much of his demonic nature, it's who he is after all and Kagome understands that Kouga has a hard time controlling that volatile nature when she's in danger. And whatever else her friends might think of the strange display is secondary to the shocking realization only Kouga and Kagome can fully understand; they had actually seen a demon in her time! Their thoughts communicate almost instantly in a spark of understanding as their gazes lock with each other. Best leave to ponder those questions later. Now it's time to take care of the others.

Slowly Kouga's awareness shifts to the others around him, Yuka is on the ground clutching her heel, tears stinging her eyes while Ayumi sits beside her on the ground a comforting arm slung around her shoulders. Meanwhile Hojo and Eri continue to stare wide-eyed and curious at him.

Reluctantly the wolf releases Kagome from his grasp, he moves to bend down to Yuka, touching gingerly at her ankle, she winces at the contact. Kagome scoots down, touching carefully at her friends' twisted ankle, feeling the swollen flesh there.

"It's ok Yuka" Kagome smiles, "It feels like it's just a sprain, it'll be alright once we bandage it up and put some ice on it."

Eri snaps out of her shocked state at Kagome's voice, "Ok good, I have a first aid kit at my place" she adds watching as Kouga sweeps down to pick Yuka up in his arms, the wolf cradles her carefully to his chest, she can't help but blush at the intimate position.

Kouga smiles down at her, "I think you should probably stay off your feet, ya?" Yuka blushes harder.

Together the little quiet group makes their way towards Eri's apartment, groaning when they see the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. "Alright follow me guys" Eri waves a hand in the direction of the stairwell as they slowly make their climb to the fifth floor, everyone silent and deep in thought.

They enter Eri's apartment, everyone panting and out of breath except for Kouga. The apartment is spacious and welcoming as Kouga moves to lay Yuka on one of the dark leather couches, hearing Kagome ask for the first aid supplies that Eri quickly retrieves. Immediately Kagome goes to work on Yuka's foot, gently removing her shoe and stockings. Ayumi sits quietly beside her for emotional support as Yuka flinches slightly at the soft pressure being applied to her ankle.

"Wow Kagome" Eri looks on with interest from behind the couch, "How did you learn to do all that?" surprised with the skill of how Kagome applies the ointment and deftly wraps the foot with gauze in smooth, clean even strokes that's done in a moment, cracking an instant cold pack from the first-aid aid kit and applying it carefully to the swollen ankle.

Kagome blushes. "Well.. eh.." does she tell the truth? That she'd learned in the Feudal Era? That she'd been in countless battles and tended to hundreds maybe even thousands of wounds?

"You know I'm always getting sick all the time…" nope. Telling her friends about demon's and youkai could be dangerous, especially now that Kagome knows they are here too, pushing the overwhelming thoughts away for later reflection. "…So grandpa showed me how to do a lot of this stuff" grinning up at her friends who nod at her explanation, it makes sense.

"Ya but  _–hic-_ " Hojo moves to a nearby seat, "but what about all that stuff back there?" he asks looking towards Kouga and Kagome, a hand on the back of the sofa to steady himself. The youth may be hammered but it seemed like Kagome hadn't been at all surprised by Kouga's feats and strange behavior.

Kouga and Kagome share a panicked glance.

"I mean dude, you know Kung-Fu!" Hojo cries, covering his face with his hands, the excitement overwhelming him, "I mean do you know how  _–hic–_  freak'en cool that is!" he grins, collapsing onto the smaller sofa, his feet sliding out below him.

"Keh" Kouga turns, crossing him arms at his chest, "I've been fighting since I was a pup, that was noth'en." Not missing the heated glare Kagome sends his way.

"Ya and what about that?" Eri aks, moving to sit on the love seat next to Hojo. She grins up at Kouga, her eyes twinkling, "What was with that crazy howl? I mean you guys were actually barking at each other!"

"Well… " Kouga moves to stand near the wall so he can see Kagome working on Yuka's ankle and out the main balcony window, the weakest spot in the apartment as the wolf tries to decide how best to answer.

"It's 'cause you're in a gang too, isn't it?" Yuka's soft voice carries over. She had been silent since the fight occurred, simply observing events as they passed, a clear sign of shock.

"It's like a secret language" she adds, looking thoughtfully at her rescuer, remembering the strange similar sounds Yuka had heard from Naoto and his gang on more than one occasion.

Kagome and Kouga exchange a look with each other, the same thought sparking in both their minds,  _'Ya I can work with that.'_  The priestess turns to face her friends who are watching them expectantly, their overawed brains at the unfolding of the evening's events just needing a little light to be shone upon them so that everything can make sense in a nice, logical, non-insane way.

"It's true" Kagome's voice breaks the silence, "but it's not the kind of gang you think" she hurries to reassure her friends that the guy they've been getting to know really is a good man. "Kouga and his pack, they're not like Naoto and those guys" her eyes imploring her friends to believe her.

A silence falls among them before Eri speaks, glancing up at her friend. "Kagome I don't care if your boyfriend is in a gang." She turns her steady gaze on Kouga, "I don't care Kouga, I don't need Kagome to tell me that you're not like those assholes." Hojo nods beside her. "I know you're a good guy," murmurs from Yuka and Ayumi and a "Hell ya" from Hojo.

Eri giggles, "So thanks for saving us from those dick heads."

Kouga can't help but laugh at the imagery her comment brings to mind, Kagome sighs in relief, grateful for her friends understanding. Hojo meanwhile starts rambling about all the amazing attack moves Kouga had done as the drunken youth gets up from his seat, trying to imitate some of the maneuvers but he just ends up stumbling and crashing to the floor.

"Yuka" Kagome's soft voice catches everyone's attention, her injured friend is quiet and pensive as she meets Kagome's gaze. "Was… did you know that Naoto was in a gang?"

Yuka bursts into tears, Kagome pulls her into a hug. "I didn't think… he was… so bad…" she hiccups, "they seemed.. like.. nice guys." Kagome and Ayumi offer words of comfort as they try and soothe their distraught friend.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Eri asks thoughtfully to no one in particular.

"Not if he knows what's good for him" Kouga scowls, whoever and whatever that guy is, he's trouble.

Yuka looks down, apprehension and fear wafting into her scent.

"Don't worry about him" Kouga calls her attention, waiting until the terrified girl meets his gaze, "I'll find him and I'll take care of him."

Yuka nods, somehow knowing that Kouga means every word.


	29. Chapter 29 - Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably the **LONGEST** wait in fanfic history but I sure hope I made this well worth the wait... you guys have definitely earned it!
> 
> ********Should I stick the MAJOR ASS MATURE CONTENT LEMON WARNING right here?*******
> 
> _Seriously, if you should NOT be reading smut you should probably stay away from this story for the next few chapters...._
> 
> Lady p.

**Koi =** "Love" in Japanese. A term of endearment between a couple.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome & Kouga wave to their friends as they prepare to leave. It's quite late and everyone is either drunk, tired or a combination of both. Hojo is practically unconscious sprawled out on the love seat, one bent elbow covering his eyes, the other hangs limply over the couch's edge, his breaths heavy and a little nasally. So much has happened this evening and the friends are all feeling a bit shaken and tired. Hojo had jokingly made a comment about 'safety in numbers' that had earned him an approved nod from Kouga who agreed with the mentality, it was pack mentality.

Eri stands casually in the doorway, seeing her two friends off. "You guys gonna take a cab back to your place then?" she grins knowingly at Kagome, a lecherous glint in her eyes.

Kagome tries not to blush, knowing exactly what her friend is thinking. "Uh yah" hoping Kouga can't pick up on her embarrassment, she glances up at him but the wolf is staring off examining a crack on the wall but she doesn't miss the knowing glint in the corner of his eye.

"It's late, it's probably safer that way" Eri agrees, Ayumi and Yuka try to suppress their knowing giggles.

Kagome sighs. "Remember you guys, keep icing it every hour, only one aspirin more before she goes to bed, another in the morning and make sure you keep her off it" Kagome reiterates for the tenth time.

"Yes, Kagome" they chorus together, all of them grinning at Kagome's over protectiveness. The priestess smiles at them through the doorway.

"Yes, okay, I know" they have always been patient…more or less… with her mothering ways. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you" Kagome smiles, waving as she and Kouga turn down the hallway.

Her girlfriends' sing-song voices call out behind them, "B-ye Kou-ga!" just as a drunken fist shoots into the air from an almost passed out Hojo, "You rock man!" drifts past the doorway.

Kouga's warm chuckle echoes down the corridor.

As soon as they are outside and out of sight, the wolf turns scooping Kagome into his arms with a surprised squeak. Taking a powerful leap to the top of the nearest building Kouga lands with ease on the strange grey stone, loving how good it feels to use his powers, his strength, his agility. Leaping easily from rooftop to rooftop, the wolf moves steadily back in the direction of the Well, following his canine senses back to Kagome's home.

Both are silent as Kagome clings to Kouga's chest, listening to the rhythm of the wolf's steady heartbeat, the sound pacifying and lulling her. The miko's soft breaths rising and falling against the wolf makes him feel content in a way Kouga's only experienced when scratched good and hard behind his ears in his wolf form. There is simply no describing the… relief he feels whenever he holds her, knowing she's there, safe in his arms.

"Kouga" Kagome's soft voice breaks the silence as he looks down at her, nimbly moving along the unusual landscape. "He's a demon isn't he?" It's the first time she's said it out loud, the spoken word somehow making it more real.

Kouga grunts. "Definitely" his gaze holds the same questions as hers, "but I'm not sure what kind." Kouga is well aware of several demon breeds that speak canine.

Kagome adjusts herself in his arms so she can more easily speak with him. "But, how can that be? I mean, why didn't we sense anything from them?"

Kouga shrugs, that same question has been bothering him to no end. "I don't know Kagome, I thought he was human until he started barking at me."

They stare off thoughtfully for a moment while the wolf leaps silently through the city, buildings of all shapes and sizes rise up before him. Below him outcroppings of metal and stone meld together as Kouga races across this new rooftop of the world. The wolf's green trees and earthy tones replaced by the grays and silver of concrete and metal.

"That means there…" Kagome swallows at the thought, "there could be more" feeling Kouga's heavy sigh, she knows it's exactly what he's been worrying about. They are here too, on her side.

"And if we can't sense or see them" Kouga's rough tight voice betrays his frustrations, "How can I protect you against them?" The thought that he might not be able to protect the most important person in the world to him burns like hot coal inside the youkai's guts, sending his inner youkai into a growling angry menace.

Kagome's not worried, she knows he'll always be there for her, even if he doesn't. She snuggles deeper into Kouga's chest loving the feel of him without his armor, falling into the sway of his graceful movements, pondering all that she's learned. They can't sense or even see the youkai, which means they must all be concealed in some way. An incredible feat as far as Kagome is concerned. To think, she may have been surrounded by them, gone to school with them and she would never have known! How the demon's had accomplished such an achievement was baffling, to wonder why they had gone to such lengths to so perfectly conceal themselves at all is more baffling still.

' _But Kouga doesn't have a shield around his Youkai_.' A pit forms in the middle of the miko's stomach as she realizes that other demons will be able to sense him, explaining why the gang members had just so happened to be waiting for them, they had sensed Kouga's youkai and followed it! Kagome is startled by the angry growl that reverberates suddenly through the wolf's chest, the kind of growl the priestess has come to learn means her wolf is really angry at himself and Kagome knows that Kouga has just had the same realization about his youkai.

The miko's heart spasms, knowing how her proud loyal wolf will take this, to know that his presence has caused her danger, the same fear Kouga had shared just after the battle with the snake demon. It had been agony to see the guilt and sorrow running rampant in her wolf's eyes then, this would surely undo him.

They come to a sudden halt and Kagome looks around, they are back at the shrine, she hadn't even noticed as Kouga gently drops her to her feet, his gaze cast down, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome can feel the sorrow and distress radiating off the wolf in thick tangible waves and her heart breaks. Reaching a hand to the side of his face she tries to draw the wolf to her but he flinches from her, turning away. Kouga's fists clench angrily at his sides, his back shakes with raspy, angry breaths, the priestess can practically see the wolf's youkai humming like a black smoke that wraps tightly around him.

"Kouga" she coos his name, reaching a hand up she touches softly at his silky lips, the miko's fingers tug on the wolf's chin turning him reluctantly towards her.

"It's not your fault Koi" Kagome's brimming eyes are desperate to communicate the depth of love she feels for him, her small hands continue to stroke his chin hoping the action will help soothe his darkened youkai.

Kouga's dark tortured blues, wet with unshed tears as they meet her gaze shatters the miko's heart, the desperate, broken sound of her name falling from the wolf's lips just about kills it. "Ka…gome" and she knows he doesn't believe her. Kami's he wants too, more than anything he wants to know that his love isn't anathema to her.

Holding Kouga's face in both her hands Kagome smiles, a bright, joy-filled giggle bursting from her that catches the wolf off guard as he gazes quizzically at her.

"I told you before didn't I?" the miko's eyes brighten at the wolf's obvious confusion. "You're a silly stupid wolf" she grins.

Kouga can't help but smirk despite his melancholy mood, remembering vividly when Kagome had first spoken those words to him, confessing her love under a bright, full moon.

"Oh Kouga, don't you see?" Kagome reaches her hands up to his hunched shoulders, her soul bores into his eyes. "I'm in danger anywhere I go, if I'm with you or not!" the wolf can't help but grin, that is certainly true. No one seems to tempt the gods more than his firecracker of a woman.

"But whatever may be going on around me" the miko's hand moves to the side of his face, fingertips splaying across the wolf's cheek, "I know I'm safest when I'm with you."

Kouga gazes at her in wonder, taking in Kagome's words, her unwavering love and faith in him, the way her dark tresses coil softly against her exposed neck.

"And even if I wasn't" Kagome coos softly, her raven eyes sparkling like diamonds, "I would rather live a short time in danger at your side Kouga" his eyes grow wide, intense as they absorb her every word and she smiles a smile so radiant the wolf almost has to look away "then live the rest of my life in tedious safety without you." Love and acceptance radiate from her in waves, knowing beyond any doubt in her heart that she'd rather give up everything and anything, then him.

"So just trust me" Kagome's fingertips stroke his cheek eliciting a soft soothing rumble from the wolf, overjoyed at the feel of Kouga's lightening youkai as it slowly smooth's around him.

"Trust us" the priestess rises up on her toes, laying a soft gentle kiss on the wolf's partially parted lips.

Kouga's eyes close as Kagome's words explode like a torrent of cool water that soothes the scorching fire in his soul, draining away any fear, any resistance, his inner beast rumbling in contentment. The feel of Kagome's soft silken mouth on his instantly ignites and burns the wolf's blood as he wraps his arms around her, pulling the priestess closer.

Kagome's arms coil around Kouga's neck, their soft caressing kiss turning hungry and needful, begging for comfort. Brushing his lips against hers the wolf loses himself in exploring the hollows of her mouth, basking in the luxurious feel of Kagome's tongue stroking against his as they melt into each other, their love, need and reassurance for the other's touch blazing between them. Kouga growls low in his chest scooping the miko in his arms, their mouths battle for dominance as the wolf stumbles towards Kagome's door, his lips never leaving hers.

Kouga grunts when he reaches for the back sliding door, it doesn't open. Remembering the key in his pocket Kagome had given him earlier the wolf shifts her in his hold.

"Kagome" he moans against her mouth, turning the wolf pushes her back against the shrine's wall "I have.. to open.. the door" the wolf manages through heated kisses.

Kagome responds by moaning and wrapping her long legs around Kouga's waist revealing soft ivory skin as the miko's little black dress rides up her thighs, soft sighs of pleasure escaping into his mouth. The miko's mind reels at the wolf's hot and consuming kisses, loving how he pushes his weight into her while a clawed hand digs quickly into Kouga's pocket, pulling out the bit of metal.

Their battling mouths and grunting moans never cease as the wolf fumbles the key into the doors opening, trying to feel it with a hand while Kagome's warm heat burns into his waist, Kouga's eyes roll back as she grinds deliciously against him.  _Fuck, why won't this stupid door open_!? Finally the wolf hears the hard click he's been waiting for sliding the door roughly open while simultaneously releasing Kagome from the wall he carries her inside, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome pants, pulling her lips from his, their lungs burn for air as they touch foreheads "I can't wait anymore" the hungry, desirous look in the miko's eye makes the wolf's member throb.

Kouga's carnal, loving gaze burns holes through the priestess as he growls, claiming her lips again Kagome melts into him. The wolf's heated voice between kisses raises the hairs deliciously along her skin, "It's ok baby," Kouga rumbles deep, "the waiting is over."

The promise in the wolf's voice, the strength of his sinful hands on her body and Kouga's rough mouth on hers makes Kagome's belly flop violently, heat rushing through her body. The wolf stumbles through the kitchen, bumping into tables and chairs making his way to the counter where he rests Kagome's delicious little bottom on its surface.

Fuck but he can't stop touching and massaging every part of her body, needing her closer Kouga pulls her hips flush against him, his hard erection rubs teasingly at the base of her heat making her release a deep, longing moan.

"Gods you feel amazing Kagome" Kouga's voice is hot and deep as he rubs harder against her.

Hungrily they kiss, Kagome's body igniting and humming with pleasure, her aura instinctively expanding as it rubs itself against the wolf's blazing youkai, their energies intertwine seeking to connect, electrifying the air along their skin, heightening the sensation of every touch, every kiss, every stroke.

"Fuck" They gasp together as their dancing energies ripple across their skin.

Kagome runs her hands through Kouga's hair, down his back, gripping his shoulders while their mouths continue to devour each other, her need to touch every part of him burns like a fever, their loud hungry moans echo through the empty house.

"Gods Kagome" the wolf can't believe how good it feels to have her pressed so close to him, the feel of the miko's awakened and aroused energy, filling her scent smothers Kouga in a haze of euphoria, yet somehow it's not enough. Feverishly the wolf runs kisses down her neck leaning her backwards he thrusts his hips harder against her. Kami's, already she has him mind body and soul and he hasn't even claimed her yet! Kouga's hands fist hungrily in Kagome's hair, tugging and rubbing her scalp sensually while the other massages down the length of her body, the softness of the miko's skin burning the wolf's desire everywhere he touches her.

Kouga's voice is low and gruff as the wolf struggles to rein in his rumbling panting youkai, "Gods I want you" his lips suck and lick at the soft curves of her partially exposed breasts. "Tell me you want me" the wolf rumbles between hungry nips, speeding his grinding rhythm against her. Kagome's hips echo his movements, her moans rising hire, louder, filling with desperate need.

"Kouga…please.." the priestess curls her hands in the wolf's hair, pushing him down so his head moves lower along her body, aching for the wolf's hot wet mouth. Kouga groans at the feel of Kagome pushing him along her body, knowing exactly what his woman wants from him and more than eager to oblige her. Kagome leans as far back as she can on the countertop, exposing more of her chest to Kouga's roaming, lapping tongue, burning with need at the memory of the wolf's fangs on her nipples.

Pushing past the soft lacey fabric at her chest Kouga exposes a soft pink globe to his questing tongue as it snakes out, curling around her hardened aching nipple he captures it in his mouth, sucking and tugging on it with his fang. The broken moan that falls from the miko's lips that then morphs into a lust-filled keening purr is the most intoxicating sound the wolf has ever heard.

"I thought you might like that" Kouga rumbles, lavishing her other breast in the same manner.

Kami's but her body feels like it's becoming hot molten lava, Kagome's senses explode around her in mind-numbing colors, the feel of Kouga's hot wet mouth encircling her breasts totally undoing her. And Fuck! the way the wolf tugs at her like that with his fang on her pebbled nipple sends jolts of electricity shooting strait into the miko's ovaries making her thighs clench spastically.

"Tell me" Kouga grunts, his mouth claims hers again, his tongue thrusting deep inside, tasting her from within.

"Fuck, tell me you want me even half as much as I want you Kagome" the wolf's gruff voice drips with hunger and the need of reassurance as he nips and licks at his woman's skin, sucking at her breasts running his clawed hands down her bare shoulders.

"Gods Kouga" Kagome pants, "I can't believe you have to ask." But somewhere deep inside the miko understands, she's spent years saying No to the wolf, pushing him away and gazing towards another man and then seeking comfort in the same arms she had pushed away. Arms that never failed to draw her in when she needed them too. Kami's how had she ever been both so utterly blind and incredibly lucky? That the wolf had waited for her, had held onto her even when all hope between them seemed impossible.

Moaning Kagome thrusts her hips towards him tangling her hands in the wolf's hair she forces Kouga to release his grasp on her swollen nipple, the miko's lust filled gaze as she stares into the wolf's ocean depths causes a deep primal rumble low in the wolf's throat.

"I want you Kouga" Kagome pants, eyes blazing into his, "In fact I need you more than I've ever needed anything in my whole fucking life" the miko rumbles, her scorching heat and dripping desire rolls over the wolf like a tsunami.

Kouga crushes his lips to hers in reply, his inner beast blazing and howling in utter joy at the back of his mind.

"Right back at ya" the wolf rumbles, grinning between hungry, needful kisses.

Gripping Kagome's firm bottom Kouga lifts her from the countertop, her legs in a death-lock around his hips as the wolf makes for the opposite side of the wall towards her staircase. Stumbling his way up they occasionally pause for breath as their bodies collide against walls, knocking off picture frames and upsetting tables but Kouga doesn't care as he traps Kagome against the wall, pushing into her, needing desperately to feel her body pressed completely against him, the wolf's erection begging for release.

"Fuck Kagome" the wolf moans finally reaching the door to her room. Pushing it open his woman's concentrated scent wraps around him, enflaming Kouga's desire and driving his youkai to the forefront of his mind. The energy in the wolf's blood sizzles, his inner beast howling and rumbling, pacing and restless as it waits for the woman they've held off from claiming for so long.

Kagome rubs against his core, her arms wrapped around Kouga's neck, one small fist netted in his dark raven locks. The miko's tongue fiercely explores every recess of the wolf's mouth, gods she can't believe how utterly amazing he tastes, she could kiss him forever. The wolf's mouth and body molding to hers the most perfect feeling Kagome has ever felt.

Fuck, he wants to dump her on top of that soft mattress of hers and ravish her body but Kouga has finally learned to take it slow with his woman, giving her time to regain her footing and her senses as they stand at the edge of her bed. Their hungry hands roam over each other's bodies between feverish kisses, reaching for Kouga's shirt Kagome tugs it up exposing the wolf's lean hard muscles and washboard abs. Kouga can't help but grin as the scent in Kagome's arousal spikes, their lips parting long enough so Kouga can pull the shirt over his head dropping the fabric to the ground.

Kagome stares at him, nibbling her bottom lip while her hands brush against the soft hairs on the wolf's hard sculpted chest. ' _Gods he's beautiful'_  she blushes trailing her hands down Kouga's firm abs, playing with the little trail of fur at his belly, nibbling her lip nervously she follows the trail disappearing into the wolf's jeans.

Kouga growls, claiming Kagome's lips again, oh gods how it drives him crazy when she worries her lip like that. The wolf's hands run through her hair and over the miko's body, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. Kouga's rough hand reaches down, grasping the bottom of Kagome's dress the wolf pulls the soft dark fabric up and over his woman's head in a single tug, smirking at the sight of the little black dress finally hitting the ground.

_Fuck_ , he'd been waiting all night to see it do that!

Kagome's almost completely naked body exposed to the wolf for the first time without the cover of sheets sends the priestess panicking as she moves to cover herself with her arms but Kouga stops her, encircling her wrists with his large hands. The wolf smiles tenderly at her, pulling her closer to him they gaze into each other's wide and brimming eyes, sharing a nervous laugh.

"Gods you're beautiful" He leans her head back trailing soft kisses down her neck and along the shell of her ear, overriding any remaining nervousness as Kagome melts under his touch, giving into the hot, driving pressure of Kouga's mouth and the skillful touch of his hands.

Wrapping her arms around the wolf's shoulders they collapse onto the bed, Kouga supports his weight on his forearms, moving them along the soft mattress until he has her right where he wants her. Kouga gazes down at Kagome's beautifully flushed skin, reveling in the curve of her shoulders, her chest, her belly and the wolf can hardly believe he's here in this moment, finally, after all this time, with  _her_. After all the heartache, the waiting, the growing fear year after year that just maybe, they would never be. Kouga's hands roam urgently over the miko's body, needing to know she's real and not just a dream, loving the way Kagome shivers and quakes at his touch.

"Koi do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Kouga's heated voice rolls into her skin, igniting little pinpricks of light along her body, she blushes under his gaze.

A clawed hand swipes swiftly and carefully at her black lacy bra, her full beautiful breasts spilling open before him. Kagome's eyes widen in shock as she moves to scold him, the wolf knows she hates it when he does that, Kouga only hopes he can rip enough of them that she'll just stop wearing them. Quickly the wolf silences her protests with his mouth, the hard pressure of his lips and the stroking of his tongue melts her like snow on a summers afternoon. Kagome's annoyance over her torn garment forgotten as Kouga plunges his tongue deep into her mouth, stroking her teeth, her lips, tasting and breathing her in like air.

Kouga's naked chest prickles against her skin igniting all of Kagome's nerve endings so she's suddenly aware of every part of the wolf's body. His rough hands move down, cupping and massaging her breasts, tasting them in a way that makes Kagome's head spin and colors spark behind her eyes. And holy kami's the way he moans her name in that heady raspy breath at her ear is almost more than she can handle. The wolf's rock hard erection pressing and rubbing so close to her hot wet core threatens to undo her, certain she's going to spill at any moment if he keeps moving like that.

"Oh gods" she moans, Kagome's eyes roll to her lids.

Kouga growls approvingly, "Gods you taste amazing" the unique taste of Kagome on his tongue fuels the wolf's desire making his fangs ache. Covering her swollen nipple with his hot mouth he sucks hard, desperately needing to hear her gasping moans. Reaching a hand down the miko's body, the wolf carefully swipes away the last layer of cloth, the lacey fabric falling away, revealing the ivory goddess below him in all her breathtaking glory.

Kagome's heated arousal unmasking around him makes Kouga's eyes shimmer with red, setting his inner beast rumbling and panting in a low steady rhythm. Dipping his finger inside her Kagome's hips buck instantly, moaning at his touch. Carefully the wolf slips another inside her, pushing slowly he draws his fingers in and out of her slick heat, loving the way she bucks eagerly into his hand, hot raspy moans dripping from her mouth.

"Oh…fuck" Kagome moans heatedly, her ivory hands roving down the wolf's back, pulling at his shoulders as she drives herself hard against him, the miko's hips moving to his rhythm, becoming one.

"You like that Kagome?" Kouga captures a pebbled nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily on it he pushes his fingers deeper insider her, increasing his pace making the miko cry out harder. Fuck, she's already so hot and wet and ready for him it's driving his youkai into a frenzy, panting heavily, pacing and howling at the back of the wolf's mind. Kouga rakes his thumb across Kagome's moist pearl, needing to hear her moan.

"Oh fuck Kouga!" the miko cries out, "Kami's I can't believe how fucking good that feels!"

Yes, the gods help her indeed because Kagome's never used such language in her life! But somehow when Kouga's fiery hands are on her and she's trembling beneath his touch no other words feel right, no other words more perfectly echo the miko's blazing intensity. Curling her hands in his hair Kagome's blunt nails rake down Kouga's back, arching into him she runs her hands along every part of him, squeezing at the wolf's round firm backside, gods he's got an incredible ass!

By all the gods the wolf has never needed a touch so much in his life then the roaming exploring hands of the goddess beneath him. "Fuck Kagome" Kouga growls his eyes flashing with red, lusting at the sound of his woman's explicit language, his naughty little vixen.

"I love the way you moan baby" Kouga's thumb rakes across Kagome's wet core , swirling little circles on her engorged mound in a firm quickening pace.

"But I love the way you cum more" Kouga rumbles, pushing his fingers deeper inside her, his pace at her core quickens, harder, faster, the wolf can feel Kagome's inside's squeezing around him as a high pitched keening cry begins at the back of his woman's throat, the tell-tale sign of her coming plunge as the miko's cry continues to rise in volume and power. Kouga's hot mouth wraps around Kagome's aching nipple, sucking and nipping it carefully with his fang she cries out, the edge of the wolf's claw flicking roughly against her clit shatters Kagome in his hands.

Kagome's ear splitting cry is equaled only by the force of the miko's fingernails raking down the wolf's back leaving trails of bloody tracks along his skin that instantly heal over, making Kouga grunt with pleasure at the sensation. Kagome's head spins as exquisite shock waves of pleasure thunder through her body, rippling into every nerve ending, explicit language rolling off her tongue with every tremor.

"Just like that" Kouga rumbles, grinning he kisses the side of Kagome's face, the wolf's thumb and fingers continuing a slow and steady rhythm inside his woman's soaked and humming core, keeping pace with her, letting her ride out her  _warm-up_  orgasm. Gods he's waited so long for this. Has imagined hundreds if not thousands of different scenario's when Kouga would finally have Kagome's writhing body trapped beneath him, needing  _his_  touch, aching for  _his_  kisses. And now that the moment has somehow, miraculously arrived, the wolf plans on taking every opportunity to make sure Kagome understands just what exactly she's been missing at the hands of someone that loves and see's  _only her._

As the aftershocks pass and Kouga can sense Kagome's body calming, the wolf quickens his pace again and is rewarded with the miko's surprised keen as he slips a third finger inside her, making her gasp and moan, Kagome's sex sated eyes widening in pleasure. Kouga glides his fingers in and out of her slick wet heat, pushing into her deeper, spreading her wider, the wolf's fingers rub sweetly inside her while his tongue laps sensually against Kagome's breasts and neck, running the sweet heat of Kouga's tongue along the curves of her skin.

How is it possible, Kagome wonders somewhere in the hazy masses of her mind, for her body to hum and heat so powerfully under the wolf's touch? How had her body ever contained the magnitude of all these feelings, these incredibly erotic sensations that the priestess had barely believed existed? And yet now take residence in every cell in the miko's body, thrumming and heating inside her in the most incredible way. Her entire body burning only for  _his_  touch, wanting only for  _his_  eyes to never stop seeing her, for  _his_ heart to never stop loving her. For only through that window is Kagome now starting to understand just how beautiful she really is.

Kagome's fingernails dig into Kouga's shoulders as a bolt of pleasure mixed with her swirling emotions spikes through her at the wolf's heated touch. Kouga smells when her fingernails draw blood sending incredible shock waves of pleasure running through the wolf's spine who bites back a powerful moan.

"Fuck Kagome" the wolf grunts, resting his forehead to hers. Of one thing Kouga is absolutely certain of in this moment, this lithe little creature in his arms is going to be the death of him. Lifting his head Kouga claims Kagome's mouth hungrily, gods but the sweetness of her tongue as it battles against his, the wolf can't think of a better way to die.

Releasing Kagome's swollen lips she gasps for breath. "Kouga.. I.. I can't."  _Fuck_ , but every cell and hair on her body is electrified and humming with way too much pent up energy. The sensual vibrations that rocket across her skin desperately seeking release, any release, gods it's all too much! Holy fuck can someone die from over stimulation!?

Kouga grins adoringly at her, unable to fight back the smirk in his voice, knowing it's because of him that Kagome's body is practically weeping with pleasure in his arms.

"Sure you can baby" Kouga rumbles, increasing his pace at her core and swirling his thumb across her soaked mound. The wolf's tongue runs down the length of her neck. "It's easy" the wolf growls, bathing the mounds of her breasts with his tongue Kouga nips at her breasts and nipples cooling the little bites with his tongue, feeling her coil and clamp around his hands, knowing she's near.

"You just gotta let go Kagome" loving the sigh that escapes her, feeling the heat rise in her skin as she moans incoherent words, her body aching, reaching, spiraling. The wolf clamps his hot warm mouth on her breast, tugging on the hard nub with his fang just how she likes it.

"You know I love it when you cum baby" Kouga rakes the edge of his claw over her sweet pulsing heat, while sucking and tugging on her swollen nipples.

"Cum for me Kagome" his thumb pushes against her hard and he feels her splinter, her body clamping and tightening around him as she cries out, soaking his fingers.

"Holy Fuck Kouga!" erupts from the miko's chest, making the wolf rumble and preen as Kagome's body continues to quiver and shake beneath him, the scent of her orgasm floods Kouga's brain making the wolf instinctively inhale deeply, his eyes glowing red. Fuck he could live in that scent forever. His youkai rumbles approvingly at the thought.

"Oh Kouga" the priestess moans, releasing her death grip on the wolf's shoulders, Kagome's back collapses to the soft mattress, sighing as sweet delicious heat releases and washes through her, splintering beautifully along her skin. Kouga's hands continue to rub and glide slowly in and out of her core, causing little shockwaves to spark and spiral through her body and curling her toes, moaning softly when the priestess feels the wolf's hot mouth leave her breasts.

"Fuck Kagome" the wolf rumbles, moving slowly down her body, "You make me so fucking hard when you say my name like that" Kouga growls not needing to see his woman's face to feel the blush on her cheeks.

Leaving hot wet caresses on her heated skin, the slow rhythm of Kouga's fingers gently builds as Kagome's numb body begins to slowly heat and prickle again at the wolf's touch, her sated desires building a new, coiling deep in her stomach, stirring. Kouga's soft silky lips leave cool searing trails along her stomach, burning her skin like ice, his head slowly moving southward. Kagome's heart spasms in her chest, thighs squeezing involuntarily at the realization of just what her wolf has in mind.

Kouga feels Kagome tense immediately as the wolf moves down her body, his fingers probing deeply into her, slow and rhythmic, gently picking up speed. Positioning himself between her parted legs Kouga remove his fingers from Kagome's humming core and pulls her hips towards him. Before his woman has a chance to pull away, the wolf's tongue darts out, licking gently at the soft skin of her thighs and Kagome squeaks, stilling against the mattress as her breath catches in her chest, anxiety slowly seeping into her scent.

"It's ok baby" Kouga coos softly, "just relax" the wolf runs his rough wet tongue along Kagome's damp folds, her taste an aphrodisiac to his demon senses and is rewarded with a deep guttural groan from somewhere above him as the priestess slowly begins to relax under the wolf's soft lapping strokes, moaning louder when the wolf suddenly pushes his fingers back inside her, his tongue continuing to lick and suck at the nub between her slit.

"Holy Fuck!" Kagome cries, the electrified sensations of Kouga's fingers and tongue pushing in and out, swirling over her damp wet heat obliterates any sense of shyness or decorum as the priestess cries out, her back arching off the bed as colors, sensations and vibrations collide in her mind, vibrating every cell in her body.

Adding more pressure, Kouga thrums his thumb across Kagome's swollen sensitive pearl and then sucking gently on it, watching entranced as the priestess shivers and writhes under his touch.

"I just want to taste you" Kouga rumbles, the vibrations in his chest so close to her core it sends incredible spikes of pleasure pulsing through her body as Kagome cries out above him, every cell in her body crying and aching with painful need.

Removing his soaked fingers Kouga spreads her legs wider with his hands, one presses down firmly on her lower belly, holding her writhing body in place. The wolf kisses and nips gently near her entrance, tugging at her hips he slides her closer to him as she gasps. Kouga raises her creamy ivory thighs over his shoulders, she opens before him as he parts her damp folds and the source of her arousal beats hot, pure and maddening into him.

The wolf inhales deeply, his eyes flashing red as her scent drives straight into his brain, his youkai howling and writhing in ecstasy causing a surge of energy to ripple around them, making Kouga grunt and Kagome moan. Rumbling low in his throat the wolf lets his rough tongue lap roughly at the miko's sensitive mound, one long heated stroke that uproots her from all her senses as she screams, hands curling to fists in her sheets. Kagome's thighs squeeze against his head, trapping him in place. Kouga chuckles, his tongue strokes at her again, she cries harder shuddering against him.

Kagome's mind is electrified, exploding in colors and unbelievable sensations as her lover's tongue rakes against her wetness, sending powerful shivers of indescribable ecstasy trembling through every nerve ending in her body, igniting a torrent of fire as molten heat rushes through her veins.

"Gods, Kouga!" Kagome screams, aware she's getting louder every time she cries out but she just doesn't fucking care!

"Yes Kagome?" the wolf chuckles throatily.

The priestess lifts her head slightly, cracking open one lust filled hazy eye at him but all Kagome can see is Kouga's black and white skull bandana covered head and his molten blue eyes peering at her from between her thighs, the most incredibly erotic sight the miko's ever seen, the ache at Kagome's core suddenly intensifies, screaming at her as it threatens to spill. The priestess can only see the wolf's twinkling eyes and yet she knows he's smirking at her, can feel it radiating from his gaze as Kouga laps at her core again, never taking his eyes from her.

"Cum for me Kagome" the wolf rumbles, "You're so fucking sexy when you cum" sucking at her hot moist pearl Kouga releases it with a little pop exploding the priestess beneath him.

Kagome's orgasm floods and rockets through her body, flooding the wolf's senses as Kouga's tongue continues to lap at her core as wave after wave of white molten heat crashes through her body, stripping the priestess bare as she howls, her insides melting, her thighs quivering as Kagome rides the crashing smashing waves of her mind bending orgasm.

Kouga growls approvingly, his tongue laps at Kagome's wetness, tasting and scenting her as she spills into his mouth. Fuck but her taste is amazing, like pure liquid ecstasy. Grunting the wolf reins in his now smoldering youkai, his inner beast crouched, panting, barely capable of waiting. That his woman responds so powerfully and so easily to him, that Kouga knows just how to touch her, how to rake her so she explodes into his mouth is pure euphoria to his youkai and the single most erotic experience of the wolf's life, and that is saying something. Kouga has rutted with countless other women before but he's never been tempted to mate any of them.

No, none of them could do to the natural born alpha what this little slip of a creature could do. Kagome's arousal, her scent, her skin, her eyes, her heartbeat, all of it is like oxygen to him, feeding a part of the wolf that he'd never known existed. And the more Kouga feeds on his incredible little miko, the more his need for her grows, the more it consumes him until there is nothing left of him except her. The wolf's youkai howls at the back of his mind, it's exactly as it should be.

"Gods you're beautiful" Kouga's deep voice carries to her from somewhere far away but Kagome is only barely aware of the wolf's slick sandpaper like tongue still lapping at her core, slowly easing her back down from the mountain she's just climbed and plunged herself from.

"You're one to talk" Kagome coos in a sultry, sexy sated smile that catches the wolf off guard as he grins. Kagome's body continues to roll in little quakes that seem to go on forever, until even the soft strokes of Kouga's tongue can no longer fight the numbness seeping into the miko's body. Kagome sighs, feeling like she's floating as she melts into the mattress beneath her.

Kouga crawls slowly up her body, trailing little kisses along Kagome's thighs and stomach, tenderly kissing at the round of her breast, watching with pleasure as his woman trembles beneath him. The wolf hovers over her as she slowly opens her dreamy chocolate eyes, the sparkle and euphoria Kouga sees gazing back at him makes his heart stutter and flip.

"Oh Koi" reaching a hand to the side of his face Kagome's thumb rubs gently at the wolf's cheek, "that was amazing" she grins sedately at him.

Kouga smirks as he turns his face into the palm of her hand, kissing it softly, the wolf's sparkling heated gaze meets Kagome's languid, sated eyes.

"Oh, we're not done yet" Kouga rumbles.


	30. Chapter 30 - Claimed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****CONTINUED MAJOR LEMONYNESS UMPED TO THE TENTH DEGREE ****
> 
> _This entire chapter is devoted to the lemon so if you shouldn't be reading this plz **SKIP to next chapter ~** Lady p._

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

**_"Kouga's vigil is constant throughout the night as the wolf holds tightly to the light that has somehow illuminated his life. His mind awash with thoughts of their love making, silently vowing that when the moment finally came he'd take Kagome until her knees buckled and she screamed out his name." ~ Chapter 14_ **

* * *

* * *

 Kagome has no concept of time, lost in Kouga's warm, rough tongue and silky lips that kiss and lick over every crevice of her heated naked flesh, consuming her, driving every sensation and thought from the miko's mind that isn't him, lost in a sea of tangling limbs, his lips, his tongue, his head, her thighs, his mouth, her swollen breasts, his fangs nipping and dragging deliciously along every square inch of her naked flesh, puckering her skin.

The touch of Kouga's naked flesh against hers spreads warmth against Kagome's body, everywhere he touches her the sensations wrap and meld together into one euphoric moment that seems to go on forever, cascading and exploding into another. The miko's body is drenched in the heat of her rising and ebbing passions as the wolf consumes her, devours her, crying as she collapses panting beneath him, her orgasms trembling and spreading through her system like an overwrought electrical current.

Holy Gods she's lost count. Lost count of how many times Kouga has risen her up, soaring above the clouds, the miko's senses spiraling, diving and exploding as wave after wave of ecstasy crashes into her, swooping her up and plummeting her back down. Kagome's half barely functioning mind wonders if it's possible to overdose from euphoria.

"Kagome" Kouga's soft throaty growl pulls at her senses, stirring her back to consciousness as feeling slowly returns to her limbs. The miko's eyes flutter open, turning her lust sated gaze on him, he's above her now, she can feel the stroke of the wolf's fingers against her cheek, can smell her own scent on them as she blushes at the realization. Kouga chuckles throatily, amazed his woman still has the power or ability to flush even though he's devoured and claimed her over and over in every way… every way but one.

"Kouga" his name is a throaty purr on her lips that spreads a wide grin on the wolf's face, Kagome's body reaches out for him, still needing him, always needing him.

"You feel so good" she purrs in his ear, "gods, I can't believe how good you feel" the miko's sultry voice as she rubs herself against him makes the wolf's groin ache enflaming his youkai blood, his inner beast howling and rumbling in approval.

"Fuck Kagome" hungrily the wolf claims her lips, "you don't have to tell me" Kouga's tongue pushes deep into the shallows of her mouth, groaning at the feel of her tongue stroking heatedly against his. She sucks and pulls on his lower lip, nibbling it with her blunt teeth, Kouga growls at the delicious buzz it sends through his body, feeding his already monumental need to take her and claim her, to finally make her  _his_.

Kouga's been patient, he's waited, he's satisfied his woman's every hunger, her every desire, worshipped her body until her body refused to respond to him, so blissfully numb with over exertion and hyper sensitivity that his gorgeous sex sated woman can barely keep her eyes open. Now. Now is the time.

"Gods Kagome" the miko's body responds to the wolf's deepening kiss even though she is past the point of all endurance, past every rational thought. Kouga rolls his hips deliciously against the miko's soaking core, the wolf's rock hard member trapped still by his boxers, having kicked off the restricting jeans some time ago. Almost painfully Kouga rubs against her, Kagome's hips rising to meet him, her body aching, awakening, searching.

Kagome moans, unable to comprehend how it's possible for her body to still heat and react so powerfully at the wolf's demanding touch. The numbness from her limbs slowly oozes into a river of fire as Kouga's hips roll aggressively into hers, feeling the wolf's hardness pressing into her through the cloth of his boxers, igniting a river of heat that runs down the length of the miko's body, stirring new sensations in her belly that calls for more. Demands more. But gods what more can there possibly be? What  _more_  can possibly compare to this?

Tugging on the back of the wolf's head, Kagome pushes her tongue deeper into Kouga's, his grunting moans the sexiest sounds she's ever heard in her life.

"Gods you taste amazing" Kagome purrs into his mouth. The wolf grunts, responding by hungrily taking control of the kiss, his tongue driving all sense, all reason from the miko's mind, groaning at the feel of his engorged cock pushing deliciously hard against Kagome's hot molten center.

"More" Kagome pants in his ear between hot needful breaths, feeling the wolf's approving rumble reverberate lusciously through her body. Kouga's lips release hers, making her whimper at the loss of contact, feeling the wolf's body rise and pull away from her. The miko's eyes snap open wondering where her wolf has gone, to demand his touch.

Kagome's eyes widen, she can feel the blood burning her cheeks as she watches Kouga pull up on his knees, quickly sliding his dark boxers over his hips, revealing smooth tan skin and sculpted thighs that flex with his movements as the wolf kicks the last layer of garment to the floor, his erect member springs free. Kouga hears the swallow she takes when Kagome's eyes land on his thick hard length, sees her tongue sweep across her lips as the look in her eye changes.

Swallowing past the heavy lump in her throat the priestess can't stop staring at the Adonis formed from marble crouched hungrily before her. There's a part of Kagome's mind that doesn't understand how it's possible for anyone to be so… stunning, so utterly magnificent in all his glory. The wolf's youkai fills the entire space around her, thrumming with so much power and sensuality it's downright ethereal.

Kagome feels a flush of panic at the size of the wolf's rigid organ as it comes into view but the desire the site of him ignites in her stomach makes the miko lick her lips. Kagome watches mesmerized as Kouga crawls slowly towards her, his eyes glowing a subtle red, his fangs glinting in the half light of her room, every bit the predator and she his prey.

Kouga smirks when he catches Kagome's heated gaze on him, noticing where his woman's eyes linger and he grins. Let her look, he belongs to her anyways, his heart, his soul, his body. The wolf sees a flash of momentary fear flicker through the miko's eyes, filtering through her scent before it's gone, replaced with a renewed aching hunger the wolf can see practically panting from her lips as the priestess licks them again, calling him forward.

The wolf chuckles softly to himself, crawling slowly towards her, devouring her beautifully lust sated and naked form, waiting for Kagome's eyes to rise up to meet his, her cheeks deliciously flushed.

"Like what you see?" Kouga grins, hovering over her.

Kagome makes to turn her head, feeling the heat scorch her face, but the wolf catches her chin in his hands, drawing her back, gazing into her nervous eyes.

"No Kagome" the wolf kisses her softly on the lips, "don't look away from me love" his soft rumble melts her insides, turning her gaze back on him, Kagome's innocent blush and melting smile makes him want to howl.

Carefully Kouga lays his weight on top of her, feeling her body tighten at the close heated contact, nothing between them now, only skin. The wolf supports most of his weight by a forearm, tracing the side of Kagome's face with a gentle touch he gazes wondrously into her trembling chocolate depths, Kouga's own ocean blues overflowing with love and desire.

"I love you Kagome" the wolf bends low kissing her, feeling the silkiness of her lips as her mouth parts to mold against him, the miko's arms weaving around his neck, pulling him lower.

"Kouga" she breathes softly, pulling back from his hot consuming mouth Kagome holds his gaze, "I love you" she whispers, her eyes brimming with love mixed with hunger and heated by desire.

Kouga growls low in his throat, his youkai howling and rumbling loudly at the back of his mind where it's sat coiled, patiently waiting, waiting for this moment. The wolf kisses her aggressively, Kagome moans into his mouth, slipping a knee between her legs he spreads her, widening her. Kouga's rigid cock rubs right at the miko's core making her skin spark and tingle with its nearness.

Kagome inhales sharply at the feel of the wolf's hard arousal positioned right at her entrance, her insides quaking violently at his proximity, unable to stop the roll of her hips against him, loving the way Kouga grunts into her mouth as she does so. Rolling her hips again Kagome presses her body into him, kissing him hungrily, an aching, craving need clawing its way from somewhere deep inside her, the desire to have Kouga buried deep within consuming the miko's every thought, her every breath.

The wolf pulls back from her kiss swollen lips, panting "What.. do you want.. Kagome?" kissing her between every panting breath.

Kouga feels her hands roam over his hard sculpted shoulders in response, sliding down his firm back Kagome cups his rear, squeezing the wolf in her hands and making him groan into her mouth as the miko's soft hands gently travel to the place where Kouga's tail emerges from his body. Swirling her fingers and thumb right at the base of his tail makes the wolf's senses explode at the incredibly sensitive area making Kouga's eyes roll in his head. Kagome then carefully takes the wolf's over-electrified tail in her other hand, letting Kouga's soft fur slip through her spread fingers, sweeping through to the tips of his tail, sending sizzling euphoric zaps sailing through every nerve ending in the wolf's body.

Kouga's growl drips with so much repressed desire it threatens to break him. "Fuck Kagome!" the wolf all but howls, his head falling back. He can hear Kagome giggling beneath him while Kouga pants heavily for breath. How the hell does she even know to do that!?! It takes every last thread of control in Kouga's hold to keep him from plunging powerfully deep into his woman's hot core, the miko's expert touch igniting oceans of lava rumbling across the wolf's skin and electrifying every hair on his body.

"Oh you're going to get it for that" Kouga rumbles, satisfied when Kagome's smirking grin turns suddenly cautious and nervous.

Kagome opens her mouth to retort but Kouga bends down forcefully claiming her lips before she can, the wolf's hips roll powerfully against hers, just shy of impaling her, making the priestess cry out allowing the wolf to plunge his tongue deep into the caverns of her mouth. Swallowing her moans Kouga kisses her senseless as Kagome's other hand releases the base of the wolf's tail, snaking back up his body and winding into his hair. Kouga sighs with relief.

Gods he can't take this for much longer, the feel of his woman's wetness rubbing against the wolf's painfully hard shaft is driving him fucking insane! Kouga fights to keep control, holding back the overwhelming power of his youkai, knowing that right now is exactly when he needs that control the most. The wolf's most basic instincts howl at the back of his mind, reminding him his mate is human, she can only take so much.

Releasing her lips the wolf's mouth eagerly covers the miko's breasts, loving the keening gasp she makes as he sucks and pulls greedily at Kagome's hard swollen buds. Kouga growls, sliding a hand down her flat stomach the wolf slips it between their pressed bodies, pushing his fingers deep inside her center Kouga watches hungrily as Kagome gasps, crying out, her back arching as she moans, broken curses falling blissfully from her lips.

"Is this what you want Kagome?" the wolf asks teasingly between hot strokes of his tongue, his voice a hot, raspy breath as Kouga rolls his hips towards her again, the friction of his cock rubbing deliciously hot against the miko's wet slit, teasing her.

Kagome moans, attempting to form words with her mouth, the bliss she's lost in stealing them all.

"Koug-aa," Holy fuck but the way she purrs his name makes the wolf want to cum on the spot.

"I need you" Kagome purrs, her hips seeking to impale herself on the wolf's thrusting hardness, teasing her, tormenting her, trapped between her aching thighs and her slick heat.

"A-ll of you" the miko's husky purr drips with need bucking her hips into him again it sends shivers rippling through the wolf's skin, reaching all the way to his over-sensitized tail.

"Fuck!" Kouga grunts impressed with his own ability not to plunge straight into his woman's heated core at her words but this is an important moment. Too important.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Kouga's gruff tone is soft, heated but serious. The wolf's large hand reaches up to the miko's face, turning her so she's gazing back at him, more than anything the wolf needs her to be sure.

"If I take you Kagome, you're mine" Kouga growls, his youkai expands and grows around them making the miko tremble in anticipation as her own aura responds to the wolf's smoldering energy, sparking between them.

The wolf nuzzles the tip of her nose, "Forever."

Kouga watches her carefully, searching Kagome's eyes and scent, feeling the hum of her aura against his for any hesitations, any misgivings. The wolf had explained the mating to her, she knows in theory what it means, but is she ready? For Kouga there will never be another, knowing already that no matter how much longer he lives on without her, it will only ever be Kagome in the wolf's heart. Kouga's youkai howls at the back of his mind with its ferocious need to finally take her and claim the priestess for all time, but a single word from his woman's lips will halt the wolf immediately.

Kagome's gaze never breaks from Kouga's, her swirling raven depths conveying only one thought as they merge with his ocean orbs, one truth she understands now with heartbreaking certainty, that even if they had it, it still would not be enough time to be loved by him.

"Forever" Kagome whispers, the reply rolling lovingly off her tongue, burning and searing into the wolf's brain, flooding into his heart.

Kouga crushes his lips against hers, his euphoria and love for the creature below him consumes every thought, every molecule in his being. The wolf kisses her with a renewed hunger and a passion that explodes violently inside him, defying all the hours Kouga's spent worshipping her body, preparing her. As he kisses her the wolf parts her legs wider, leaning over her he eases himself at her entrance, the tip of Kouga's round smooth head nudges teasingly at Kagome's entrance.

Releasing her mouth, Kouga nips her bottom lip with his fang, the wolf's euphoric blues brim with unsuppressed emotions as he gazes down at Kagome's wide, expectant eyes.

"Are you ready?" the wolf angles his hips forward slightly, the head of his shaft only just slipping inside and then he holds. Kagome gasps, her eyes widening as Kouga slips into her entrance, the smooth silkiness of his skin rubbing at her hot wet core.

"Kagome?" Kouga repeats when she doesn't answer, the wolf waits, waits for his woman to be ready. Not willing to make any more mistakes with her. Especially now.

Kagome looks into Kouga's eyes, seeing nothing but love and patience, beaming a smile at him she nods.

"I need to hear you say it Kagome" Kouga growls, his head touches her forehead, his body vibrating powerfully as the wolf holds himself back.

"Say it" the wolf moans, fuck but he feels like he's going to break at any moment, the wolf grunts, refusing to move an inch farther until he hears the words fall from her lips.

"I'm ready" Kagome whispers, her hands tangling in his hair, "Forever."

Immediately Kouga claims her mouth, his tongue devouring hers the wolf fists the mattress beneath him, steadying himself he distracts Kagome with his lips, kissing her hungrily the wolf's tongue plunges deep into the recesses of her mouth, pulling sweet delicious moans from her. As Kagome moans into him the wolf pushes forward, in one swift powerful stroke Kouga plunges his thick hard cock deep inside Kagome's heat, grunting as he breaks past her barrier, burying himself to the hilt while the wolf's claws tear into the mattress beneath him.

Kagome cries out in his mouth, Kouga can feel her insides clamping and squeezing deliciously around him as he continues to kiss her, swallowing her cries with his mouth the wolf holds himself perfectly still, allowing his woman's body to adjust to his presence. Kouga hates that he's causing her pain, reminding himself it's unavoidable. But with pain comes something... else. The wolf knows in the end it'll be easier for her this way.

"I've got you baby" Kouga rumbles softly, Kagome's soft whimpers as her body stretches and adjusts to him aches the wolf's heart.

"It'll pass love" kissing the side of her face and neck Kouga licks away at the silent tears that trickle down the miko's face.

"I promise" he coos softly, the wolf's body a raging hot inferno as Kagome's tight warm walls squeeze around him, making the wolf fight every step of the way to keep his body still, waiting for his woman to slowly relax around him.

"You ok?" Kouga rumbles, kissing her forehead sweetly he gazes into Kagome's tear rimmed eyes, love and concern swirling in the wolf's ocean depths.

Kagome nods, wiping a stray tear from her face. "It, it doesn't hurt so much now" her voice soft, low, quaking.

"Gods Kagome" Kouga touches his forehead to hers, "You are so fucking tight baby" the wolf grunts, pulling himself slowly out of her. "You have no fucking idea." As the wolf's body moves inside her Kagome gasps, her eyes widening as she struggles to understand the new sensations thrumming through her body mixing with the still present pain.

"Kouga" the miko moans softly, a little afraid, stilling the wolf's movements.

Kouga reaches for her mouth, whispering between soft kisses. "It's ok koi… it'll pass.. I promise." The wolf's loving gaze reassures her. "But I have to keep moving or it won't get any better" imploring her to believe him.

Kagome nods her understanding as Kouga begins to slide out of her slowly, the miko's body shakes beneath him, tense and clenching. The wolf grits his teeth, kami's she is so fucking tight and more than anything he wants to pound into her relentlessly, wash away his woman's every aching pain. Instead Kouga draws himself almost all the way out of her, painfully slow, almost to her entrance before thrusting back just as deep, burying himself again to the hilt.

Kagome cries out, her whimpers swallowed by Kouga's lavishing mouth, the priestess can feel her body stretching around him as the wolf pulls out of her achingly, painfully slow, maintaining a slow and steady rhythm of moving in and out of her. Surprise flickers across Kagome's face when the wolf's rhythm of pulling out and plunging back into her begins to shift and change, the pain and aching in the miko's body slowly receding. Discovering that the more she relaxes, the less painful it feels until the sensations begin to morph, changing into something new, something warm, something hot and incredibly delicious.

"Oh Kouga" the priestess moans and the wolf can hear it in her voice. Can feel it in the way Kagome's body begins to loosen and unwind around him, Kouga's rock hard member glides in and out of her slick wet heat. Kagome's whimpers of pain turning to shock and surprise that changes into lusty pants filling with need, sparking with desire.

"Fuck Kagome" the wolf grunts, driving into her. Kouga kisses her hungrily, his claws tearing at the bed sheets, Kagome's tongue snakes out reaching for his, stroking feverishly against him. The wolf continues to rock inside her with deep rhythmic thrusts, his woman's panting cries driving the wolf harder, making him thrust deeper, harder over and over. Kami's the feel of Kagome's delicious firm heat pulling at him, squeezing him, is going to totally and utterly kill him. Their panting breaths come in short, raspy inhales as their mouths pull apart.

Kagome can feel her body shuddering and quaking while the wolf pounds powerfully and deliciously into her, driving into her just a little more forcefully every time. Oh kami's but it's impossible. Impossible for so much heat and need to exist in her body, impossible for this to feel so fucking good!

"Oh my GODS!" Kagome cries!

The priestess can feel the wolf's hard length inside her and fuck if she's ever felt so utterly full and totally complete in her whole life! Kagome's hot raspy cries convulse in time with her shaking, quivering body as the intensity of her desire rises like a tidal wave crashing inside her, growing and pushing the miko higher than anything she's ever felt before. The sensations threaten to utterly consume her, drowning her in a euphoric abyss.

"That's it baby" Kouga grunts, he can feel his cock thrusting inside her as Kagome's insides quake and clamp around him, the wolf knows what's coming, wants to give her one more good push over the edge before the wolf finally claims her.

"Gods you feel amazing Kagome" Kouga's hands fist into the torn mattress above her head, impaling her harder pushing deeper inside her. Kouga's lips kiss anywhere and everywhere on his woman's skin they can make contact, watching entranced through lust hazed eyes as she moans and writhes beneath him. Kagome's hands tangle in the sheets above her head, her small hands clasp around the wolf's thick wrists above her, making the miko's back arch, her chest rising within reach.

Hungrily the wolf clamps his mouth over his woman's hard nipple, rumbling at the euphoric cries that pelt from Kagome's mouth, her moans getting louder, hotter, her body coiling tight around him.

"Fuck Kouga!" the miko's mind only able to focus on the feeling of being completely overtaken by her burning desire, the painful fire burning and coiling in the pit of her stomach making lights swirl and dance at the back of her eyes, shocking Kagome with the intensity of her need as her body shakes.

"Gods Kagome" Kouga moans, driving a brutal rhythm beneath him the wolf feels like he's going to lose his mind if he doesn't explode inside her, but he can't, not yet. The wolf's hot, hungry mouth claims her swollen mounds, his fang tugging and sucking on her nipples makes Kagome's thighs clench around his waist in the most glorious way.

The wolf pulls almost all the way out, drawing a long thick moan from the miko, "I wanna feel you cum baby" he rumbles.

Rolling his hips Kouga's thick cock slams powerfully back into Kagome's heat, cracking and breaking her beneath him. The wolf's broken name howls from her lips as the miko's body convulses and quakes, her arms and legs wrap tightly around Kouga's torso, clinging desperately to the wolf as the aftershocks of Kagome's orgasm spasm violently through her. The power of her scream makes Kouga grunt as the wolf's head twitches in pain slightly, the ear drum breaking and healing even as the miko's essence drenches the wolf who continues to thrust inside her, slowing just a little bit to match his woman's wave. Kagome's head rolls back, eyes heavy and lidded, a long keening sigh escapes her slightly parted lips.

"That's my girl" Kouga smirks, slowing his pace further the wolf rocks her gently, his body moving inside her even as she clutches him.

Kouga watches with amusement as his woman finally releases him, her arms and legs uncoiling as Kagome falls back against the mattress, limbs hanging limply at her sides. Kouga grins, lowering his mouth to her neck he inhales her sated, intoxicating scent, nipping little bites along her collarbone, all the while keeping his slow steady rhythm inside her. The wolf waits patiently as Kagome's head swivels back, her eyes slowly opening, the ear to ear grin beaming across his woman's face makes the wolf's youkai howl in utter satisfaction.

"Hey gorgeous" Kouga rumbles, softly kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. "Feeling better?"

Kagome doesn't think it's actually possible for her to blush, surely her body is using her blood supply in other more important areas of her body but still the miko can feel heat rising in her cheeks at the wolf's words. Realizing just how loud she'd been, how powerfully she'd screamed and how primal the sensation had felt as Kagome's mind-altering orgasm tore through her body with Kouga hammering inside her. Fuck but it was unlike anything Kagome could have ever imagined outdoing all her expectations and fevered dreams.

Kagome grins, she can't help it. She can feel her smile touch her eyes and she feels a little ridiculous because she wants to keep grinning and laugh. Kami's does she feel like laughing! Wondering briefly if that's wrong, will he take offense? Before the priestess can worry herself further, a giggle escapes her turning into a litany of sweet, bell like laughter that grows in volume and intensity as it flows from her, flushing her skin anew. The sight of Kouga's face breaking into a wide grin, obviously pleased at her response makes Kagome's heart swell with love at her wolf's understanding.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kouga smirks, reaching down he claims her lips, loving the way she sighs against him.

Drawing his hard member in and out of her warm heat Kouga continues to rock inside her, his thrusts slowly getting stronger again, coming a little faster, slapping against Kagome's hips with just that little bit more force. Kagome sighs, feeling her body building with new desire as the wolf continues to stoke the burning smoldering embers that seem ever present in her belly. Had it always been there, those embers? Silent and waiting? Or has the wolf torn open her soul, depositing a piece of his fire inside her? Kagome moans at the feel of Kouga's fangs grazing across her skin, addicted to the way he consumes her. Perhaps it doesn't matter.

One of Kagome's knees draws up beside him making Kouga groan as she inadvertently deepens his plunge, her shocked expression tells him she feels it too. Lifting her bent knee a little higher Kouga hooks his woman's soft smooth leg over his shoulder deepening his penetration inside her, Kagome's thigh rides high pressed between their bodies. The sudden and intense feeling of the wolf's new angle plunges straight into the miko's soul as she drives her small blunt nails scratching down Kouga's back leaving tracks of bloody welts that heal over instantly.

' _Holy. Fuck. Kami's_.' the wolf's eyes haze in red and the incredible sensation of his woman's claws raking down his back, something wolf youkai men in particular rather enjoy.

"Gods Kagome, you're fucking killing me" Kouga grunts quickening his pace, feeding the blind fire raging and burning inside him, threatening to consume him. Pushing harder against her bent thigh, the wolf's brutal rhythm increases as he plunges himself deeper, the sounds of their bodies grunting, driving and slapping against each other fills her bedroom. Kagome cries incoherent words beneath him, meeting each of Kouga's thrusts with her own driving need, her skin prickling as her body quakes, reaching for something so close.

"Oh Kouga" releasing the wolf's shoulders Kagome's arms reach over her head, her back arching, "you feel so good" she pants heavily, wondering why it's taken her so long to do this, to be here with him, like this. Never wanting to leave this sensation behind, never again wanting to be parted from the wolf's embrace… ever.

The throaty growl Kouga releases in response vibrates deliciously across her skin, heightening all the sensations already thrumming through the miko's body. The wolf's pace quickens, his deep thrusts slamming into her with incredible intensity, sparking her core and everything inside her in cosmic colors. The sensation of Kouga suddenly pulling out of her soaked core entirely leaves Kagome's body sizzling and aching at the loss of his fullness.

Before Kagome can turn her gaze to see why he's moved from her, she feels the wolf's hands on her hips flipping her suddenly onto her stomach, eliciting a surprised squeak from the miko. Kouga's clawed hands grip onto her bottom, pulling her hips up and back, balancing Kagome on her knees while her bottom rises in the air. The sound of the wolf's guttural growl at the sight of her bent before him makes Kagome's thighs involuntarily squeeze together, just as Kouga plunges his hard cock deep inside her again, the wolf's powerful thrusts as he takes her from behind tears primal moans from both their throats.

"Fuck" they cry out in unison at the new, deep, delicious sensation.

Gods but she feels fucking incredible! It had taken all Kouga's strength not to spill inside her the moment the wolf had grabbed that luscious ass of hers and dove inside her. Kagome's tightness and depth making all the hair and fur on the wolf's body stand on end, thrumming with energy in the most incredible way he's ever felt. Kouga squeezes his woman's firm and delicious rump, loving the view of her as the wolf thrusts inside her, slamming into the miko from behind while her sweet bottom bounces and glides before him.

Kami's help her but Kagome is almost certain she's going to black out a little at the body wrenching sensation of Kouga pounding into her from behind, the friction and pressure igniting a roaring blaze at the miko's groin, the sensations powerfully magnified as the wolf grunts behind her, Kouga's animalistic sounds as he takes her from behind makes Kagome's thighs clench and spasm with intense heat. Kami's if she dies right now the miko can't think of a better way to go.

"Gods Kagome" the wolf can feel his fangs ache while heat rises and prickles in his body, he's so close. Kouga's youkai howls powerfully and hungrily in his depths, his eyes seeping with more red as the wolf bends forward against his woman's back, his demanding thrusts never relenting as the wolf snakes a hand in front of her stroking between Kagome's wet thighs, rubbing fast circles against her soft sensitive pearl.

Gods more than anything the wolf wants to know she's coming with him, kissing the backs of her shoulders Kouga continues the rhythm between her thighs, feeling her clench and cry out. Driving harder, faster and deeper the power of Kouga's thrusts pushes Kagome's head to the mattress, her weight balanced on her bent forearms. Pounding relentlessly into her the wolf pushes her deeper into the mattress, the tips of his claws digging into the smooth skin of her hip the wolf growls low at the back of his throat. Kouga pulls almost all the way out of his woman's tight slick heat before slamming back into her, grunting when he feels Kagome's insides squeeze violently around him.

"That's it Kagome" the wolf grunts, pulling back out again, almost totally clear of her, "let me hear you baby." Kagome cries out as Kouga's hand dips between her soaked thighs, flicking the miko's bundle of nerves with the edge of his claw he slams back into her.

Kami's she can't believe the sensations roaring so loud in her body Kagome can barely make anything else out. But the sound of Kouga's hot raspy commands at her ear pushes the miko over the edge as she cries out, her body convulsing as every cell in Kagome's body explodes in a rush of sweet delicious heat that sizzles and soars through her blood stream. The miko's eyes snap open as the power of her orgasm rips through her body in a mind-bending release, squeezing out the wolf's own who suddenly roars behind her, Kouga's powerful howl filling the room.

Kouga's head falls back, a powerful howl tearing from the wolf's lungs as his fangs begin to glow. Bending over Kagome's quivering body Kouga's teeth clamp roughly at the point between her neck and shoulder, plunging deep the wolf's fangs break the soft ivory skin at the miko's throat as Kouga's exploding orgasm rushes through his body with each hard repetitive thrust. The wolf's maw locks firmly to his woman's neck, holding her in place as Kouga pounds into her, his orgasm shattering his senses, pouring through him like a volcanic eruption with each soul-shattering thrust, deep dark and delicious.

The wolf rocks inside her, his demonic energy clashing and howling around him as it collides against the sweet hum of Kagome's spiritual powers, it sends jolts of euphoric charges humming through their entangled bodies making them gasp. Kouga's seed pumps into her, claiming her, the energy crackling around them sends incredible shock waves pulsing into the wolf's body with every thrust. Neither Kouga or Kagome are aware of the bright pink glow that surrounds both their bodies as they tremble under the onslaught of their mutual climax as it ripples through their bodies, riding the waves of ecstasy together they have waited so long to experience.

Slowly Kouga comes back to his senses, he can taste blood in his mouth, copper and sweetness and the taste of something else he can't identify. Gently the wolf licks at Kagome's neck, the gentle strokes of his warm tongue healing and cleaning, easing the slight sting of the miko's fresh new mark. Kouga's youkai purrs in contentment for the first time in the wolf's life, watching the half-moon mark of his teeth and fangs glistening under his mate's ivory skin.

His mark. His mate.

Carefully, gently, the wolf eases himself out of her, rolling off he crawls along the miko's body, Kouga can feel Kagome's soft panting breaths against the mattress.

"Kagome" the wolf calls softly to her, Kouga's voice coming to her as though through a haze. Gently he turns her, Kagome's sated, drooping eyes giving way to her exhaustion, the miko's soft smile and brilliant eyes betraying her utter joy and contentment.

Kouga rumbles softly at her ear, kissing along her ear, the wolf's heart swells and explodes with the same joy and contentment he can see reflected in Kagome's hazy euphoric gaze.

"You ok baby?" the wolf asks tenderly.

"Kouga" his name rolls off her tongue like a drop of honey that says everything Kagome can't say but the wolf feels it anyways. Kouga grins at her, ready to take her again, but the wolf knows she needs time to recover. Time to rest. The wolf can be patient. He has all the time in the world now.

"Kagome" Kouga presses soft, feathery kisses to her lips, her cheeks, the brow of her eye. "I love you" the wolf rumbles. Kagome sighs, mumbling something as she turns into the wolf's chest, her eyes slowly fluttering close.

Kouga nuzzles Kagome's hair with his face, inhaling her powerful scent the wolf wonders briefly how much of the mating will take to her, if at all? Deciding it doesn't matter one way or the other Kouga wraps his arms surround his mate, kissing her temple. Whatever they have now, is enough. Feeling Kagome slowly drift off in his arms Kouga gathers one of the discarded blankets from a pile on the ground and snaps the warm cloth across their bodies, letting it settle over them.

Glancing down Kouga's eyes fall on the crescent shape mark at Kagome's throat and he can't help the ear splitting grin that breaks across his face. The wolf rumbles low at her neck, nuzzling the new mark, his youkai humming and purring contently.

"My mate."


	31. Chapter 31 - Field of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****MORNING LEMONY WARNING**** _
> 
> (because i couldn't resist and neither could Kouga!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's made it through our story Milestone!! I hope we've all had our fill for a bit as we take on the rest of Kagome's world and what's that.... everything seems to nice and peaceful and just a little bit too good to be true?? I couldn't agree more!! -evil grin-

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

_**Darkness that swims with color. Sounds of panting, rushing breaths. Paws thump against the ground. Fire blazes in the darkness, heating the world. A feral growl rumbles reverberating in the void. The darkness pulses. Fires blazes, a rush of heat. An unearthly howl thunders in the void. Eyes glow red.**_

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Curtains lift slightly in the breeze of a half opened window as soft pools of pink early morning light stream through, extending and growing just as the Sun begins to peek from the horizon. The Sun stretches towards the lightening sky, its warm rays teasing the senses of a dark haired man that lays sprawled out on a not entirely small yellow bed. The man's naked body is half concealed by tussled sheets, a soft brown tail peeks through, twitching under the yellow cloth, the man's legs are entwined completely around the soft form next to him, one arm slung protectively across her body, the other hangs limply at the side of the bed, his claws gently scraping against the wooden floor boards. The Sun slides across the warm mahogany of the wood, its soft pink rays moving and lengthening until it covers the man's arm spilling across his face, his eyes twitch in sleep as his fingers slowly curl, the tip of a soft brown tail flicks beside him.

Slowly Kouga wakes, his mind still awash in images of luscious lips, full breasts and powerful hungry moans. The wolf shakes his head, just for a moment he could have sworn there'd been something else... something dark, something the wolf has never felt before but the images are fuzzy, already fading.

Kouga turns his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. The wolf always arose with the sun, no matter what, a habit he had picked up as a pup. Kouga's gaze falls on the warm soft body lying next to him, joy, peace and contentment blazes inside him, a wide grin splitting across the wolf's face at the sight of the lithe ivory legs entangled around his own, the miko's soft, deep breaths letting the wolf know that his mate is still fast asleep. His  _Mate_. Kouga's youkai rumbles warmth inside him at the word. Rising on his foreman, the other still curled around her, he draws her closer to his chest, the wolf's inner beast rumbles and hums in utter satisfaction at the incredible little heat source next to him.

An exhausted Kagome is curled in on her side facing away from him, the blanket is scrunched up around her torso, her legs bare and free and locked around the wolf's. Tussled hair fans wild around her while the miko's arms stretch out before her as though reaching for someone in sleep and lighting Kagome's face is the most beautifully serene expression Kouga has ever seen. A rush of exhilaration goes buzzing through him, memories of their mating heating and rousing the wolf's blood.

Kami's, he should let her get some sleep. The Sun has barely risen, only just cresting the horizon and they had been up for hours.

The wolf grins, he can hardly believe that after all the years of waiting, of believing he'd never find his missing half, it had actually happened! Kouga had found his life mate. The wolf's heart thunders at the realization, his body exploding in a rush of euphoric sensations, having always known that there was something special about Kagome, something that had stirred awake inside the youkai's very soul the first moment he'd taken the time to truly look at her. Kami's how was it possible to feel so good just  _looking_  at her?!

Kouga's gaze falls on his half-moon mark at Kagome's throat, the sight of the miko's mark gleaming an off white from her natural ivory skin sets the wolf's youkai growling thunderously at the back of his mind, sending a rush of blazing satisfaction sweeping through his body, instantly igniting his blood and Kouga knows his inner beast is salivating at the sight of his woman's marked neck. Fuck, the rush of desire that crackles through his blood at the sight of Kagome's neck makes the wolf's loins ache painfully with his always smoldering need for her. Slowly Kouga bends down, kissing the side of her face, licking along her mark.

Sleep. Sleep would be good for her. He should really let her get some.

Kagome stirs at Kouga's touch, the feathery feel of his lips on her skin reaching somewhere deep in her hot, shimmering dreams. The wolf catches easily the soft sigh of her moan.

" _Kou-ga_ " his name being moaned from his woman's sleepy, swollen lips is enough to make the wolf forget himself. Stroking her soft skin with the edge of his claws, Kouga runs his hands carefully down her body as he continues the kisses and licks at the nape of her neck. The miko stirs under his touch, the wolf's blood quickens.

Kagome turns into him, whimpering, her sleeping body instinctively rubbing up against Kouga's softly rumbling chest, her hands tug instinctively at the shallow river of hair that flows down the middle of the wolf's torso. Kouga rumbles low and deep as Kagome's innocent touches spark fire in his veins, his member hardening instantly against her.

It's a good thing sleep is over-rated.

"Kagome" the wolf whispers huskily, bending down Kouga places a slow, heated kiss on her soft, swollen lips, gently rousing her from slumber. The wolf feels her respond, if in dream or in waking he's not sure as Kagome answers to his hungry kiss. Kouga continues massaging along her body, his hand cupping around an ivory breast while slowly swirling a hardening bud between his fingers. Kagome's soft sighs of pleasure escape between her teeth, her arms coming up to wrap around the wolf's neck, her small fingernails dig in at the base of his neck, deepening their kiss.

Kouga lets out a moan, rolling his weight over and above her the wolf presses the miko firmly to the mattress, groaning when her hips buck eagerly into his core, rubbing herself against his hard length. Growling heatedly the wolf runs a hand between their pressed bodies, his mouth kissing and savoring her lips Kouga slips a finger inside Kagome's hot, wet cavern. Her body arches instantly at the contact, a heated moan slipping from her mouth while the wolf pushes another finger inside her, gliding slowly in and out from between her quivering thighs.

Fuck she's so hot and wet and ready for him. Biting back a load moan Kouga pushes his fingers deeper inside her, the wolf's strong thumb rubs circles against Kagome's clit, feeling her body quicken and flush beneath him. Desire weaves and sparks in the miko's scent, her body rousing, reacting, responding even before her mind.

"Gods Kagome" Kouga grunts, his husky breath puffs against the shell of her ear, the wolf's tongue glides across the side of her neck just as Kagome's eyes flutter open.

"Koug-a?" the miko gasps, moaning his name.

The wolf rakes his claw carefully across her sensitive mound making the priestess cry out.

"Morning beautiful" Kouga rumbles hotly in her ear.

Kami's, Kagome's not sure if she's still dreaming or if she's finally died from all the sweet torture and finally gone to heaven, only heaven wouldn't leave her body so hot and aching with need would it? The miko's skin is tingling and gods there's the most incredible sensation pushing into her from between her thighs, making her eyes roll in her head. Kouga's hot mouth and fangs on Kagome's neck and collar bone, nibbling and licking little bites along her body, electrifying her skin while increasing the pace and pressure at her core is enough to make the priestess break. Kagome's mind slowly connects the feel and pressure of Kouga's hands between her thighs and wanting desperately for it to be another part of his body.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome moans, "what have you done to me?" the miko's whole body arches up, rubbing against him, kami's if this is one of her feverish dreams she doesn't want it to end.

The wolf grunts at her words, a hungry mouth suddenly clamping around a milky white breast. Kagome cries out as Kouga lavishes his tongue and fangs on her hard nipples and the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Fuck Kagome, you're one to talk" Kouga moans between quickening thrusts of his fingers at the miko's core and the sinful bites of his mouth along her breasts.

"I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't..." the wolf growls, his free hand massages and rubs along Kagome's entire body, fangs aching as they drag gently along the miko's skin, making her tremble in pleasure, "..keep fucking touching you" Kouga groans.

Kagome whimpers when she feels the wolf's hand leave her soaked core, gasping when Kouga plunges his rock hard appendage deep inside her, stretching her, filling her. Kagome's eyes shoot open as her hands grip at the wolf's strong back, her nails digging into his skin as Kouga rocks deliciously inside her, the panting moaning howls of her name heating and fluttering the miko's belly, her body gladly taking the wolf's powerful thrusts that continue to grow in strength and need.

"Gods Kagome you don't know what you do to me" Kouga grunts slamming powerfully inside her over and over, relishing in the cry that breaks from her beautiful lips every time he does. The wolf's hot sinful mouth clamps firmly around a swollen breast as the miko cries out broken versions of his name.

Kouga growls with building desire, every powerful thrust edging the wolf a little closer, pushing him that much farther. Some disjointed part of Kouga's brain still can't believe he really has the beautiful creature writing beneath him, finally, after all the years of hoping, wishing even praying. The wolf's youkai rumbles powerfully inside him, needing that sense of reassurance, to feel her, to touch her, to know that Kagome is really here, finally, with him. The wolf's forearm supports his weight, claws fist into the already torn mattress beneath him, ripping it further.

"Fuck, I just want to be inside you all the time baby" slamming harder against her the wolf makes his woman cry out, only like this does Kouga's rumbling youkai truly believe, only when the wolf is possessing her heart, body, and soul does the gnawing fear at the back of his mind finally recede. Kouga growls, rumbling louder, pushing harder, faster, deeper, driving his insatiable need beneath him, the need to have her wrapped completely around him.  _Mine_. The wolf's blood rumbles.

"Gods Kagome, you feel fucking amazing" Kouga groans, suddenly pulling all the way out of her, grinning at her unhappy growl as he does so.

Quickly and carefully the wolf repositions himself, kneeling between her spread thighs Kouga pulls her forward, taking Kagome's soft silky legs he wraps them around his waist, lifting her hips slightly up so the wolf has one arm under her low back, angling her while the other holds her pelvis firmly against him, his new angle allowing his thrusts to penetrate deeper and father inside her.

Kagome cries out as Kouga plunges back inside her, the new deeper sensation as he impales her shocking the priestess as she moans, feeling the wolf bury himself so deep inside her Kagome can practically feel him at the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" Kagome cries, her hands fist into the sheets, the miko's body writhes and quivers beneath him at the incredible sensations sizzling outwards from her core.

"I thought you'd like that" Kouga growls, lowering his head down along her body, the wolf who can only reach so far is pleased when Kagome rises up on forearms, her back arching enough to raise hard perk nipples within the wolf's easy reach. Kouga's fangs ache as he clamps his hungry mouth over the swollen flesh, squeezing the nub gently between his fangs, licking and sucking at it soothingly before releasing it with a pop.

"Oh gods Kouga" the miko moans, "I… I can't" the sensations whirling and heating inside her is too much too tolerant anymore, not missing the wolf's soft chuckle as his pace increases inside her, his incredible angle scratching and purring at something coiled deep inside her, something she can almost feel, like a dam about to burst. Oh Kami's help her, more than anything the miko wants to roll and rub her body all over his and never stop, if only the wolf would scratch at the incredible itch burning a hole inside her gut and clouding all her thoughts.

"Please.. Kouga" Kagome whimpers softly

Kouga can feel his woman's walls tightening around him and the wolf has to grit his teeth from suddenly spilling inside her at the powerful sensation.

"Fuck baby you're so tight" Kouga's eyes shimmer with red, holding her hips locked to his, the wolf pulls himself almost all the way out before slamming against her, thrusting deeper and harder inside her, letting Kagome feel the fullness of him at their penetrating position. The priestess cries out, raking her nails along his back, making the wolf moan incredibly.

"Gods Kagome you're amazing" the wolf grunts, watching with heated pleasure as the miko's eyes roll to the back of her head, her raspy broken moans pure ecstasy to the wolf's ears as Kouga drives deeper into Kagome's core, pounding into her over and over. The wolf's chest rumbles loudly, vibrations trilling through both their bodies.

"Does it feel good Kagome?" Kouga growls, needing to hear his woman's purring voice. Kagome's muscles constrict tightly around him in reply, driving him to the edge, the wolf's own rising orgasm threatening to break his mind, but more than anything Kouga needs to know that his woman is following him off this cliff.

"Tell me" the wolf rumbles louder, Kouga's hands squeeze at her firm bottom, slightly parting her cheeks, driving a brutal rhythm between his hard panting breaths.

Kagome cries out, not knowing how it's possible for Kouga to reach so deep inside her, stroking the very inside of her soul.

"Oh gods Kouga" Kagome purrs, meeting the wolf's hungry thrusts with her own, "you feel amazing." The power of the wolf's slanted thrusts hit her harder and deeper than the priestess ever thought possible, pulling at her insides as Kagome climbs higher and higher, wave upon crashing wave as the sensations inside the priestess heat, swirl and mix, cracking and exploding around her.

Kagome feels Kouga pull back so far she actually aches with emptiness until the sensation of the wolf slamming back into her with such force finally breaks and blows the miko's mind and body apart in a loud keening wail that tears from her throat. Kagome's body convulses and clamps down around the wolf as hot liquid lava erupts in her body, sparking through her veins. The miko's toes curl as she clutches desperately to her ripped sheets, Kagome's orgasm shattering and rebuilding inside her while Kouga's strong demanding thrusts continue to pound into her, each erotic shattering motion undoing the miko a little more. The sound of Kagome's name being howled from her lover's lips as the wolf's hips slams against her and holds, grunting as his seed and orgasm spills into her, leaves the priestess feeling wonderfully shaky and totally, utterly spent.

Kouga's mind is crackling fire as his seed spills from him like a rushing waterfall, howling Kagome's name his senses shatter and crash around him while the miko's tight walls continue to milk him. The wolf pulls out, slamming back into her as Kouga's body continues to convulse around his exploding orgasm. The wolf's sweat drenched body shakes slightly as he releases Kagome's hips and collapses between her, still buried deep inside her core, Kouga's head tucked safely between his woman's beautiful breasts.

Kouga's hot panting breaths come quick and hot, his lungs burning for air as he swallows it hungrily. The most incredible sensation washes through him as the wolf feels Kagome's small hands rubbing softly at his back, sending incredible little aftershocks running through his skin. The priestess murmurs soft nothings to him, tenderly holding him as the wolf's racing heart slows and his ragged panting breaths even out. Grinning, Kouga nuzzles his face into her stomach, kissing her soft skin, scenting Kagome's sated arousal and the slight shift in her scent. The wolf growls approvingly.

"Gods Kagome" kissing her flushed skin Kouga shifts himself carefully, slowly removing himself from inside her, feeling his woman's little gasp tremble in her body as the wolf slides out. Collapsing beside her Kouga's eyes lock to Kagome's lust-sated gaze.

"You're amazing you know that?" he grins down at her, kissing her softly on the nose, a clawed hand strokes gently at the side of her face. Kagome's gaze brims with love and sated desire, her body too tired to form words as the miko's eyes droop slightly at the edges, her body demanding of her that which Kouga has barely given, sleep.

They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, no words need be spoken, all they need to know and reassure each other is there in their open faces, in the soft caresses of their hands as they touch gingerly at each other, a hand on a face, a cheek, running down an arm or a shoulder, skimming over the smooth hardness of a chest.

Kagome yawns, moving her hand to cover her mouth as she grins, a little embarrassed. Kouga leans over, kissing her tenderly on the lips, gods she's beautiful. The wolf's nose nuzzles hers and she nuzzles back, making Kouga's heart split in a wide grin.

"Sleep baby" Kouga rumbles softly. Kagome opens her mouth as if to protest but instead closes her eyes, nodding, she turns snuggling deeper into his chest. Kouga's arms wrap around her, gods he loves the way she nuzzles against him, just like a mated she-wolf. Drawing her to him the wolf kisses the top of her head.

"I love you Kagome" Kouga whispers, inhaling her sweet, delicious scent. The miko's soft breaths are his only reply. The wolf waits for the steady rhythm of his woman's heart letting him know she's fallen back to full sleep.

Kouga doesn't know how long he lays there, the soft rays of the sun moving across the room, sighing at the feel of Kagome's deep steady breaths rising and falling beside him, a soothing melody that calms the wolf's constantly restless spirit. As a wolf restlessness is part of Kouga's very nature but somehow Kagome's sweet, alluring scent and the rhythm of her heart fills the wolf's soul with a deep sense of peace and stillness, a kind he has never known before, has never believed possible before.

Kouga's completely awake now, more than awake the wolf's feels energized, pumped like he could run a midnight run in less than half the time! The wolf's ready to take her again and tussle his priestess in the sheets until the Sun rises in the sky again and she turns to lava in his arms but Kouga's instincts claw at him, knowing better. The wolf knows he must give his precious little mortal time to rest, time to heal and time to recover.

Already Kagome's scent is changing, pleasing him to no end as the wolf senses her scent mixing and merging with his own. Kouga wasn't sure if it would happen since Kagome is human, but the wolf's youkai has taken her, his inner beast even now claiming her, marking its powers inside her even as it changes her scent. Kouga understands the affects for a she-wolf… more or less, but who can say with mortals whose sense of loyalty and love seem to extend only so far as it suited their current needs, shifting and changing with the tides?

As far as Kouga knows humans mated to youkai, in the rare instances that it happened, were not affected by the powerful demonic nature of the youkai race. But then, Kagome isn't just a human, she's a priestess. A sudden pang of panicked fear flares in the wolf's mind but he stomps it out quickly shoving it from his mind before the disturbing thought even has a chance to settle, reminding himself that everything is fine.

Careful not to wake her Kouga gently untangles his limbs from her, Kagome whimpers softly in her sleep as the wolf rises from the bed, grinning when she unconsciously searches for him. Kouga watches as the miko turns into his pillow clutching it to her tightly, her face nuzzles the soft material soaked in his scent. The wolf's heart thumps and flips when Kagome inhales deeply, a deep sigh releasing from her slightly parted lips before her body stills again in slumber.

A wetness brims around Kouga's eyes, fighting back a sudden rising swell of emotions he bends to tuck the warm sheets and blankets up around her then squats down next to the bed, the wolf's head level with hers. Kouga watches her for a few moments, softly stroking Kagome's bangs and hair until her breaths deepen.

Quietly Kouga moves about her room, his tail flicking eagerly as he searches for some coverings. As much as the wolf would like to stay here and be naked all day with his succulent little mate, Kouga needs to get some fresh air into his lungs and some wind in his face because Kami's this wolf demon is feeling just way too damn fucking good!

Scenting the air the wolf's demonic mind quickly assesses all the various scents in the room, leading him past the heady, intoxicating smell of their lovemaking and to a corner of the room. Squatting down Kouga picks at a pile of folded clothes and furs sitting inside a large container of sorts. Grinning the wolf spies what he's been searching for, fighting back the joyful howl that springs to his throat at the sight of his very comfortable fur waist coverings. Quickly Kouga snatches them up securing them to his hips, his tail wags joyfully and freely behind him, man but that feels good. Forgoing anything else Kouga strides to the window, pushing it up the remainder of the way he hops onto its frame, the wolf's clawed hand rests on its edge, his nails drumming into the soft wood as Kouga turns back to glance at the beautiful, sleeping goddess behind him.

Kouga's mind races as he thinks of everything Kagome has given him, the love and meaning she's brought into his life, a reason for being. The wolf shakes his head, wolves showed love by protecting, hunting and through touch, but how did humans show love? Kouga's thoughts turn back to a conversation on a hill with a certain she-wolf, grinning as an idea blooms in the wolf's mind.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome's wake to consciousness is languid and dreamy, her body feels like butter, slow to move, slow to respond as her mind trips through images of chiseled abs, naked thighs and entangled bodies making her skin buzz deliciously. Had that been a dream or did it really happen she wonders, grinning back to the image of Kouga above her as the soft morning light streamed into the room. The priestess sighs, hoping it's both. The scent of something sweet carries to her nose, tickling her as it rouses Kagome from her relaxed and dreamy state, sighing deeply she stretches her limbs noting some stiffness and definitely parts of her that ache but gods somehow the pain feels so utterly  _good_ , grinning she cracks open an eye.

The place beside her is empty, surprised that there's no sign of her wolf. The miko's open window flutters the curtains beside her bed as the scents in her room carry powerfully to her nose. Kagome blinks, her shocked eyes falling over the splendor of her room lit by the bright Sun of the day she gasps at the sight of hundreds of bouquets of every kind of flower stretching like a carpet before her. Bright sunny wildflowers in every color, the deep gorgeous purples of violets and lavenders, incredible stalks of ivories and lily's as well as other blossoms and flowers she can't identify, some with fresh earth still clinging to them, are tucked inside glasses, soda cans and other containers, spread all over Kagome's dressers and nightstand, covering her tabletop, areas of her floor and on top of shelves as the bright fragrant flowers take up space in every available crevice and every corner.

It's the most incredibly romantic, heart wrenching sight Kagome's ever seen.

Glancing down beside her next to where she had been asleep is the largest most beautiful daisy the priestess has ever seen, its large bright petals glowing like a tiny Sun. Scooping it up Kagome inhales its sweet beautiful aroma, her eyes stinging at the realization at what her thoughtful, wonderful wolf has done. Blushing she reaches for the spot between her neck and shoulder where the miko knows Kouga's mark is, fingering it softly it buzzes slightly under her touch, what her  _mate_  had done. Kagome can't repress the giggle that bubbles in her chest, for once life is exactly the way it should be, beautiful and perfect and finally, finally she has found the love of a man that sees only her.

Ah, but he is so much more than a man Kagome grins, her sinfully delicious youkai lover, a shiver trembles through the miko's body, making her belly flutter. Her  _lover._ Kagome wonders if she feels any different now. She still feels like her. Maybe just a touch… well, maybe more than just a touch, utterly, totally and completely content for the first time in her life. The miko sighs, nose buried in her flower. A strange sudden tingle in Kagome's body, buzzing slightly at the back of her mind has the priestess automatically turning to face the window moments before she senses jewel shards coming at her fast, making the miko's heart flutter.

There's a loud woosh and a gentle thud as the presence lands on the window sill beside her. Kagome's eyes widen in shock at the sight of almost naked Kouga wearing nothing but his fur loin cloth, his hair wild and free blazing behind him, hard chest glistening brilliantly with sweat. The wolf's body is outlined in the daylight streaming in from behind casting the wolf in a glow of light, a cluster of lavender flowers held tenderly in his clawed grip.

Kagome pinches her arm to make sure she's not still asleep, "ouch" nope, not dreaming.

"Good morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon," Kouga grins stepping off the window sill and into the room the wolf joins her on the bed.

Kouga's bright sapphire eyes devour Kagome's beautifully flushed naked skin, in love with the way her bed sheets pool around her waist hiding the rest of her from him, teasing him. The wolf means only to nuzzle her, only to touch her, but when Kouga leans in Kagome falls back against the mattress, like that's the only place she wants to be. Growling low in his throat the wolf bends over her, claiming her lips, pressing her to the bed with his hard lean torso, flowers tucked carefully in his grip. Knuckling the sheets at the miko's head she melts into him with a moan, losing herself in his touch.

Gods more than anything Kouga wants to play, wants to roll around in the sheets with his woman, but he'd taken her again this morning when Kagome's body had yet to recover and the wolf can sense the stiffness in her muscles as he reluctantly pulls back from her. Can practically smell the ache in the miko's bones now that they are mated, pleased immensely knowing just how her body has gotten that way. But until Kouga knows exactly what his new little mate can and can't handle of a demon's ferocious sexual appetite, the wolf is going to have to take it slow.

"Good morning" Kagome smiles sweetly at him leaning back the wolf lets her rise. Secretly she feels relived, as much as the priestess knows she would have luxuriated being in Kouga's embrace, Kagome's body feels stiff and sore, getting achier by the minute and breakfast! Or whatever the hell time it is, one thing is certain, food would be a grand idea, Kagome can't believe how hungry she is, blushing at the memory of exactly why her body is so famished. She lets out a sigh. The miko knows she's in trouble if last night and this morning is any indication of what a wolf's sexual stamina is like, Kagome has a feeling that power naps are suddenly going to become her best friend.

"Here, I picked these for you" Kouga grins, his sexy blues flashing with pure joy and contentment as he hands her a fistful of the largest, most fragrantly beautiful lavender stalks Kagome's ever seen.

"They remind me of you" the wolf grins.

"Ok Kouga they're beautiful" scooping them to her face Kagome nuzzles the blossoms, inhaling their sweet, rich scent.

"Not as beautiful as you are" the wolf rumbles softly at her ear, nibbling her ear lobe and causing her pulse to quicken.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome turns her misty eyes on him, not understanding why she feels so emotional all of sudden as she bursts into a flood of tears, sobbing into her flowers. The wolf's strong arms tenderly wrap around her, cooing and rumbling softly at her like a small child he pats her back gently, the miko's flowers crushing slightly between them. What is wrong with her? Why does she feel this way?

"It's ok Kagome" continuing the slow smooth rumble in his chest Kouga runs his hands down his mate's dark silky hair, his heart aching at the sadness the wolf can now not only scent in her but feel humming through their new bond. "It'll pass."

"What…will… pass?" Kagome asks between crying hic-cupping breaths.

"What you're feeling right now" Kouga rubs soft slow circles on her back, "your emotions, it's because of the mating."

Kagome wipes at her face, reining in her tears, they had come on so suddenly and so strongly, "It..is?" she hiccups.

Kouga chuckles softly, "I guess sometimes I forget you don't know all this stuff" he grins. The wolf's inner beast suddenly whimpers at the back of his mind and then Kagome's scent changes, filling with thick tendrils of smoky campfire, her very angry scent.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Kagome moves herself stiffly out of the wolf's embrace, the miko's sudden anger flaring around her like a supernova as she glares at the wolf.

"What, you forgot that I'm human?" Kagome's tone turns frosty, "Forgot that I'm a priestess?" Glaring accusingly at Kouga's wide-eyed gaze, the volume and heat of the miko's voice rises with every word.

"Or maybe you just forgot that I come from 500 years in the future and after four years of traipsing around toilet-less japan I still barely know anything about youkai!?" Kagome fumes, her arms crossing angrily across her chest, lavender flowers crushing against her. The miko's enraged spiritual powers seem to fill the room, flickering and crackling around the wolf with electric heat, making him swallow...hard.

Kouga carefully scents his woman, amazed and a little frightened at how quickly Kagome's emotions have violently switched, but the wolf isn't totally surprised, emotional hyper-sensitivity is a common side effect of the matting among females. Kouga wasn't entirely sure if it would take to Kagome because she's human, apparently though, like her changing scent, it has.

"I uh.." Kouga stutters, his quick mind races for a clever, witty and possibly cocky remark. The wolf always has one ready surely his gift will not abandon him now.

Kagome growls waiting for the wolf to make any kind of response, huffing "Kouga!" when he just sits there gaping at her.

' _Shit'_ , he thinks, Kouga wasn't sure how much of the actual mating would take to Kagome or if it would take to her at all. The wolf had been pleasantly surprised to discover her changing scent but now the youkai wonders what else will affect and change her? Sensing Kagome's emotions getting hotter and smokier by the moment Kouga does the only thing he can think of.

Pulling her angry face towards him, Kouga crushes his lips against hers, licking tenderly at Kagome's bottom lip, he sucks and pulls on it gently, pleading for entry. The wolf can feel her shifting against him as Kouga continues to kiss and stroke against the seam of her mouth, his tongue slipping between the miko's slowly parting lips.

Kagome's arms wrap around Kouga's strong neck as the fire in her belly cools, sighing contently into his mouth she welcomes the plunging of his tongue as it sweeps into her mouth, tasting every part of her, inhaling her. The miko's anger slowly ebbs as the wolf melts her in his arms, raging fires cooling and humming, turning warm, soft, soothing. Kouga growls at the back of his throat, his fangs nibbling on Kagome's bottom lip, tongue stroking and battling against hers, thinking just how like those jell-o shots they had last night his woman's body is becoming under his touch, making the wolf want to howl.

Breaking from their heated kiss, they pant heavily for breath, foreheads touching as electric blue's gaze powerfully, wondrously into deep chocolate depths.

"Oh Kouga, I'm sorry" Kagome sniffs, her soft naked body clings tightly to the wolf's chest, "I don't know what got into me" the wolf hugs her tighter, kissing along her shoulder softly.

"It's ok baby" Kouga rumbles, "I told you, you can't help it." Continuing his soft kisses along her neck and shoulder the wolf rubs at her back, "It's the mating." Kouga feels Kagome nod against him, hearing her sniffle. Gods he loves cradling her naked form against him, he feels so powerful, so alive.

Kagome sniffs, pulling back out of the wolf's embrace her naked breasts suddenly bounce into view, she wipes at a tear stained cheek, "Maybe you better tell me about it again."


	32. Chapter 32 - Hungry Wolf

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome feels like giggling hysterically watching Kouga in his furs and bare chest, his raven locks floating free, tail twitching anxiously behind him as the wolf growls at the frying pan, spatula in hand turning their sunny side up eggs into a broken beaten scramble.

"Here let me" grinning the miko nudges the wolf out of the way with a gentle hip nudge, giggling at the surprised part bark, part whining noise Kouga makes when she does. Taking the wolf's spot at the stove, Kagome graciously accepts the spatula Kouga hands her, her heart melting at the sheepish grin he gives her.

"Sorry" the wolf mumbles, handing the task back to his woman's expert hands, knowing he's doing something wrong but the wolf has never had to cook an egg before, hadn't ever thought of trying to cook an egg much less only part of the way, whatever 'sunny side up' is supposed to mean.

"Don't worry about it" Kagome grins, reaching up on her toes she's presses a quick reassuring kiss to Kouga's lips, wishing she had more time to linger on them. The wolf's responding rumble and slight squeeze at her hip sends a flutter soaring through her that almost makes the priestess rethink breakfast entirely.

When Kouga had heard his mate's stomach rumble the wolf's newly matted youkai instincts had kicked into overdrive…hard, roaring and thundering at the wolf to go hunting and take care of its mate's needs. But Kouga is in Kagome's time and the wolf knows he can't just go rampaging into the forest like he desperately wants to hunt her some deer or boar. Forests that in Kagome's time also referred to as  _parks_ were often filled with strolling humans, not to mention very little game, like the forest was a place weak fragile humans should be lingering. Having scoured the countryside in the wolf's search for flowers, grinning at how utterly overjoyed Kagome had been at his gesture, Kouga had seen enough to know that most of the larger game animals had moved much deeper into the forests and parks in an attempt to outdistance the reach of the humans.

When Kagome had suggested eggs and bacon, strips of meat she had proceeded to remove from something called plastic that had the image of a green pine tree with a silhouette of a wolf's head emblazoned upon it. It had sounded easy enough but there were all kinds of strange buttons and knobs on her cooking implements, different oils and spices to throw in the mix and even stranger cooking utensils the priestess proceeded to procure from various hidden shelves in the kitchen. Kouga hadn't survived countless battles without knowing when it was time to throw in the towel.

The wolf watches with amusement as the miko puts slices of bread into a machine that then starts to get hot without the use of fire, amazing this elec-trizity of the humans. Kouga bites back a smirk watching Kagome wiggle her body while wiggling the bacon in one pan with two sticks she had called 'chop sticks,' another strange human custom the wolf had refused to believe - eating food with sticks! With expert hands Kagome fluffs the eggs in another pan, the miko's body moving and multi-tasking with ease as she manages the different items around her like it's the easiest most natural thing for her. Which Kouga realizes, probably is, reminding the wolf with a painful pang just how wide apart their two worlds are.

"Ok, coming up" Kagome grins, platting an entire package of bacon and about a dozen scrambled eggs onto Kouga's plate, reserving a more normal helping for herself. Grinning as she watches Kouga's fangs practically drool at the aroma.

"Wow Kagome" Kouga inhales the incredible scents before him, "that smells really good." Who knew cooked pork could smell so fucking good and so unbelievably mouth-watering!?

"Well, everyone loves bacon" Kagome grins, placing several buttered pieces of toast onto the wolf's plate and one on her own. Almost skeptically Kouga bites into the crispy bacon, it smells amazing but how would it taste? The wolf's taste buds literally explode in his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Kouga actually moans. Kagome can't help but laugh at the wolf's reaction, pleased that he seems to be enjoying it so much.

"I don't get it" Kouga asks between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs, "Is it because the meat is sliced so thin?" the wolf examines a piece of delicious salty crispness in his hands, totally floored by the incredible flavor on the little piece of meat.

"Well actually" Kagome thinks back to a cooking class she had actually attended back in high school, "I think they cut it from the belly and put the strips to smoke over fires, so depending on what you smoke it with, hickory, oak or whatever, it infuses the flavor into the meat" she grins looking up into his wide-eyed gaze, "and then when it's ready you just fry it up."

Kouga shakes his head, licking his fingers, "I'll never look at a boar the same way again" the wolf grins, making Kagome laugh, gods he's adorable. Kouga can't help but marvel again at the ingenuity of the humans knowing that one way or another the wolf is definitely going to have to teach his pack how to make this bacon.

They eat in silence for a time, each occupied in their own thoughts and the tastiness of the meal. Kagome had texted Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to see how everyone was doing this afternoon. Yuka was doing much better though she had decided to stay at Eri's place for a few days, not really wanting to return home and risk the possibility of meeting Naoto again. Kagome couldn't blame her, a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of the unknown demon.

"Kagome?" It's strange and new, always thrilling the wolf when he feels it pull like that, Kouga's newly mated bond having sensed the miko's mood shift even before it had laced through her scent. A sense of happiness and contentment slowly pulsing to pensive and anxious at the back of the wolf's mind, his inner beast cracking open an eye from the corner its slumbering in, suddenly paying attention.

"Sorry" Kagome looks over her mostly empty plate, "I was just thinking about Yuka." Kouga's answering growl doesn't surprise her.

"Don't worry Kagome, whoever he was, he wasn't totally stupid" Kouga rises from the table, his plate licked clean as he gestures for Kagome's hand. Offering it to him the priestess slowly stands, the wolf's strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close, the other tucks a stray strand tenderly behind her ear.

"If that puny worthless punk comes anywhere near Yuka or anyone else I'll feed his carcass to my wolves" Kouga rumbles, eyes flashing.

Kagome sighs, hugging him. Why oh why did things have to be so complicated? Now that things are starting to progress between her and Kouga she's discovered demons in the future! To top it off her own body feels strange, an almost subtle hum deep inside her body making the priestess feel anxious and twisty inside. Oh gods, Kagome can feel the tears rising in her eyes again, her emotions suddenly overwhelming her.

Kouga senses his mate's rapidly shifting moods like a rush of colors at the back of his mind before the first tears spring to her eyes. The wolf holds back a sigh, thanking the many gods that it will only last for a few more days. "Come on Kagome" Kouga sweeps her into his arms as she tries to hide a sniffle.

"Where.. are we going?" Kagome asks turning into the wolf's chest, struggling to hide her fresh new tears.

"You'll see" Kouga rumbles low in his chest, the sound a comforting balm to Kagome's frazzled nerves as the wolf moves quickly towards the sliding shrine door. Stepping outside Kouga places her on her feet and then bends low in front of her. Kagome gazes at him quizzically not understanding what the wolf wants her to do.

Kouga grins at her confusion, "I know we don't do this often, but climb on" nodding to his back. Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, having never ridden Kouga other than in his wolf form.

"It's easier this way since I need to use my hands" Kouga grins nodding in the direction of the tree tops.

Quickly Kagome moves behind him, laying herself against Kouga's back her arms wrap around his broad shoulders while her legs wrap firmly around the wolf's waist. Kouga can't help stroking his hands along his woman's smooth legs as they wrap around him from behind.

"You ready?" Kouga looks over his shoulder, she nods her head wiping absentmindedly at a drying tear.

The wolf grins, "Hang on Ka-go-me!" the wolf's voice practically sing song's as Kouga pushes powerfully from the ground, the shards in his legs glowing brightly as Kouga leaps high into the sky. Kagome shrieks in surprise her arms tightening around the wolf's neck as the ground suddenly drops away from them at dizzying speeds. Kouga's powerful leaps propel them so high, so far and so fast, Kagome feels like she's flying!

Kouga can't help but grin at Kagome's joyful shrieks as the wolf speeds across the top of the forest using bursts of carefully controlled speed to leap powerfully across the deep forested landscape. Landing with hands and feet clasping tightly to tree tops, the wolf continues to leap and propel himself forward, feeling the sense of Kagome at the back of his mind in bright, joyful colors. A deep contented rumble springs to Kouga's chest, his inner beast immensely pleased at their success in caring for their mate.  _His mate_. The wolf grins, releasing a howl of pure joy that Kagome can't help but imitate behind him, kami's but he loves that little howl of hers!

Kouga leaps higher making his woman shriek so close to his ear the wolf almost stumbles his landing at the top. His Kagome is definitely a shrieker that's for sure Kouga chuckles quietly to himself, having quickly learned to actually alter his body slightly during their matings to actually curb the sensitivity of his hearing. Perhaps not ideal as far as security was concerned especially for an alpha but the alternative the wolf had discovered, was just a touch too painful. Kouga grins wondering what Kagome would think if he told her that. Maintaining his pace the wolf soars across the tree tops, the view of the forest and the skyline of Kagome's city rising out to reach for them as if from everywhere.

After a while Kouga nears a mountainous outcropping, landing on a cliff's edge he drops them down and Kagome slides gleefully off his back, her ear splitting grin worth every broken ear drum, her sadness forgotten.

"Oh Kouga, that was so much fun!" Kagome shrieks bouncing on her toes, "We so have to do that again!"

Kouga smirks at her, leaning down the wolf kisses her softly on the lips. "Anytime you want baby."

Kagome sighs against him, utter contentment thrumming through their connection making the wolf's youkai relax so deep it practically falls asleep.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome turns taking in the view he's brought her too, carefully stepping towards the cliffs edge the wolf moves beside her, shadowing her movements. The expanse of the forest rolls out before her in lush vivid greens and bright colors with the high skyline of Tokyo seeming to rise from the earth itself in the horizon. It's so full of contrasting sharp greys and blacks the priestess feels like she's in a Salvador Dali painting watching the past and the future merging together, becoming one in that moment, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's breathtaking" the miko turns brimming eyes on the wolf.

Kouga kisses her lips in a gesture so soft, so sweet it makes Kagome's heart flutter, "I thought you'd like it" he smiles at her.

Dropping to the ground Kouga pulls her into his lap, laying Kagome's back to his bare chest the wolf's legs come around her, encircling her. Kouga sighs contently resting his chin on top of her head, one arm around her waist the other skims a clawed finger lightly down her arm, softly petting her.

"It's like both our worlds together in the same spot, isn't it?" Kouga's voice is soft and thoughtful as he gazes into the horizon.

"I was just thinking that" Kagome giggles, turning to receive an eyeful of her wolf's charming, sexy grin, beaming when he kisses her nose.

"Is that part of the mating bond?" Kagome turns her gaze back towards the forest and the city.

"Sort of" Kouga replies hesitantly, not wanting to set her off again. "It's true when wolf youkai mate they sort of gain a deeper sense of their partners because of the energies merging together during mating. We can feel each other more strongly, sense our mate's emotions more intensely and in some cases where mated wolves have been together a long time they can even share their thoughts with one another."

"Really?" Kagome awes, a look of sudden panic creeps into her scent.

Kouga chuckles, knowing her thought instantly despite not being able to read her mind, "No Kagome, I can't read your mind" the wolf smirks, "We'd have to live for centuries for that to happen" the wolf's heart hiccupping at the thought of how short a time they will have together, her life span compared to his. They hadn't spoken of it, somehow the topic always seemed to morbid and they are still in the throes of their newly mated love, no need to tarnish such a joyous time for both of them with such dark thoughts.

"But that doesn't mean I still can't read you like a scroll" Kouga rumbles low, his nose and lips grazing along Kagome's neck, sending little trembles running along her skin. The wolf squeezes her softly between his thighs, gods he loves feeling her there.

Whatever their time together Kouga knows it'll be worth it, knowing he will never take another mate after she is gone, just the thought of it is enough to make the wolf miserable. Wolves rarely ever re-mated, the loss of their partners cutting through their souls many often leaving the surviving mate an empty, hollow shell of their former selves. Only now that Kouga is mated can he begin to understand how deep that bond runs, how so much of oneself thrums in that connection and how devastating it would be to have it suddenly cut from him. A pang of intense guilt shoots through the wolf, quickly shutting the door on old memories that threaten to surface he shoves it aside, deep into his cave and then rolls a rock in front of it.

"But I can feel you more now, then I could before" Kouga rumbles, nuzzling Kagome's hair the wolf focuses on her soothing scent, suddenly needing that calming, reassuring sensation more than ever. "I can sense what's going on with you even if you're not close to me." Rubbing softly at the lush waterfall of Kagome's hair Kouga knows that despite his mate not having a lot of fur, what she does have is so mind-numbingly silky soft it makes the wolf want to nuzzle her forever.

Fuck, Kouga can't stop touching her. He just wants to keep petting her, stroking her, the wolf's blood begins to heat but his rumbling youkai fights it back knowing now is not the moment, not when his new mate is full of questions.

* _Play later*_  Kouga hears rumbling at the back of his mind, surprising him. Never has the wolf heard his inner beast so clearly, wondering if it has something to do with his newly active youkai.

Kagome nods thoughtfully remembering earlier that morning. "Before you came through the window" she muses into the bright sky, trying not to think of all the centuries her wolf will live without her after she is gone, making the priestess all the more determined to enjoy what time they have together now. Kagome knows that in the end it will be worse for Kouga who will have to live on without her, the thought alone threatening to make fresh tears spill from the miko's eyes, even though she can spend the rest of her life with him, he will never be able to do the same.

"I felt something even before I felt your jewel shards" focusing instead on the incredible new feeling Kagome senses humming quietly at the back of her mind, making her feel comforted and safe, "and somehow I knew it was you."

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise behind her. "Kagome… you, you sensed me?" But that's incredible! Though perhaps the wolf shouldn't be too surprised given how much of the mating seems to have taken to her.

"Uh-huh" the miko smiles, sensing through their new connection the hum of joy that flares through the wolf at the realization.

"Ok so what else?" Kagome nudges him with an elbow when he doesn't respond, "How long does this p.m.s thing last?" she asks not seeing the confused look on the wolf's face behind her.

"P. M. S?" Kouga asks curiously.

Kagome blushes a deep red. Well, they aremated now, she better get used to talking to him about this sort of stuff.

"Oh well" the priestess grins uncomfortably, "It's what we girls call the hormones we feel raging inside us when we, you know…" she waves a hand out in front of her as though the air will finish her words.

"When…?" the wolf asks cautiously repeating her hand motion, not having any idea what the hand waving is supposed to mean. Is it some kind of code?

Kagome's blush deepens, "You know… when it's, that time of the month" she quickly hurries, hoping that maybe their new connection will help the wolf get her meaning. Kouga's eyes narrow in confusion until understanding suddenly dawns on him, happy that Kagome can't see the beat red of his cheeks, "Oh that" Kouga grins.

' _Oh gods I want to die now'_  Kagomes buries her face in her hands.

Kouga chuckles softly behind her squeezing his arms around her. "Don't be embarrassed love" he kisses the side of her face, nuzzling at her neck. Deciding it's better to move the conversation along the wolf tries to answer his woman's question.

"The mating bond or rites as we call them, last for several days, usually no more than four. It's when our youkai is most active allowing time for the changes to occur and finally settle, so I imagine you'll stop" Kouga pauses thinking of her word again, "P. M. S'ing by then" chuckling when he hears Kagome's groan.

"It sure sounds and feels like PMS" she huffs, "and why does it affect me like that at all? I don't get it. And am I supposed to feel all antsy and twitchy inside?"

Kouga shrugs, "Antsy and twitchy?" the wolf furrows his brow, trying to recall if he'd ever heard female wolf youkai mention that particular trait. "I'm not really sure," wondering if perhaps Kouga should introduce Kagome to some of the mated females in his pack, they might be able to provide her with better answers to her questions.

"As for everything else, it's just the way it's always been." Kouga scratches at the back of his head thoughtfully, "though if I had to guess I'd say it's 'cause my youkai is changing your scent, but since you don't have youkai in you, it must be working with your spiritual powers in some way and changing other things in your body too, like how you can sense me now even without the jewel shards."

"My scent is changing?" that's a bit of a surprise, that shouldn't be affecting a human should it? How can mating the wolf change her scent?

Kouga inhales deeply at the juncture of Kagome's neck, "Indeed" a grin spreads across his face. "If you were a demon I would tell you that my youkai is merging with yours so that anyone that has the nose to do it can tell that you're mated to me" the wolf grins proudly, hugging the miko again between his legs.

"But you're human so you don't have youkai in you. I think maybe my youkai is interacting with your miko powers in some similar way." Kouga has no idea if that's possible having never heard of such a thing but how else can the wolf explain Kagome's changing scent and her ability to sense him? Knowing that the wolf's own youkai would need to be drawing on some kind of power to make the changes possible.

"Does.." she's a little nervous, Kagome knows how strong a part scent plays to wolves. Knows firsthand just how much Kouga craves her scent, "Is it… I mean, do you still.. like my scent?" what would happen if he didn't? The thought stirs achy thoughts in the miko's heart.

Kouga feels a wave of emotion wash through their bond seconds before he feels the miko stiffen in his arms. "Kagome" the wolf turns her so she faces him.

"You're scent is intoxicating to me, you know that right?" Kagome nods at him, panic flittering through her scent and gaze. "Your scent now, mixing with mine" Kouga touches his forehead to hers, he inhales the space between them deeply, "is more mind numbingly beautiful and exhilarating than anything I've ever scented in my life. It drives into my brain Kagome, the smell of me in you, it's so.. possessive… I…" the wolf closes his eyes, "I don't know how to explain it Kagome but I could bathe inside it forever if you'd let me."

Kouga feels Kagome's hands reach for his head, lifting his gaze to hers, relief and joy swims through the miko's scent, washing through their bond and lighting up her eyes. Hungrily Kagome crushes her lips to his, licking carefully at his sharp fang the wolf rumbles softly sending electrical little shocks spreading throughout the miko's body as she nibbles at his mouth. As Kouga opens to her the force of his love spills into the kiss his tongue meeting Kagome's in a clash as they stroke feverishly against each other, the wolf's kiss quelling all the miko's worries, banishing all of her doubts.

Slowly Kagome pulls back from him, "Thank you" she smiles, Kouga's unwavering loving gaze never leaves hers.

"You never have to say thank you to me Kagome" the wolf rumbles, nuzzling his nose to hers. "You're mine now" a touch of heat enters the wolf's voice, "You're my whole world Kagome. Always remember."

Kagome nods, feeling an overwhelming rush of love and comfort that threatens a rush of new tears, laughing when Kouga suddenly licks the whole side of her face, grinning wolfishly at her as the priestess rubs at her cheek.

"Eew, wolf drool!" Kagome kids, sort of. Rubbing along her whole wet cheek, laughing.

"I can't help it" Kouga rumbles, "You taste so good I just want to eat you up" the wolf lunges making to mock bite her, Kagome shrieks, laughing trying to lean away from him.

"Ok ok, Mr. Hungry Wolf" Kagome beams, swatting at him playfully. Kouga nips at her fingers, loving how she shrieks as she quickly yanks them away.

"Mmm Mr. Hungry Wolf" Kouga growls, sneaking a quick kiss to her neck, "I think I like that" he rumbles, feeling Kagome shudder against him.

Kouga kisses the side of her neck, "Cause I am definitely…" his tongue runs along the shell of her ear making her quiver, "one hungry.." he breathes deep and hot right at her ear, "wolf" loving the gasp she takes.

"Kouga" she moans, trying to sound reprimanding but the miko's voice is too full of heat, already aching with want.

"You mean Mr. Hungry Wolf" Kouga growls, claiming her lips hungrily Kagome sighs against him, her mouth molding to his. Yes, Mr. Hungry Wolf indeed. Breathlessly they part, Kouga holding back his overwhelming desire to tussle his mate in the grass and show her exactly how hungry this wolf is.

"Ok, let me see if I've got this" Kagome pulls back, grinning. Her hungry wolf will just have to fast for a little while longer. The miko starts counting off on her fingers.

"So increased senses, check. Increased emotional sensitivity a.k.a. PMS, check" she giggles as he smirks, "Changing scent, check" the wolf beams at the last. Kagome puts a thoughtful finger to her chin, "Anything else?"

Kouga furrows his brow in thought. He doesn't think so. "Well, that's all I know as far as wolf youkai and wolf youkai matting is concerned and if ya want to know more you can always talk to the mated females in the pack" pleased when she seems encouraged by this idea. Kouga wishes he could tell her more but there's a lot the wolf doesn't understand himself.

"When different youkai mate together it changes, depending on the species because of the energy of their youkai" the wolf gives a thoughtful shrug, "But you're human Kagome, so you don't have youkai magic in you and humans don't usually react to the mating rites because of it. I'm surprised it's affected you as much as it has, but it must be because you're a miko" and if Kouga is certain of anything in his life, it's that his little priestess is always full of surprises.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad" Kagome grins smiling at him.

"Good, I'm glad" leaning in the wolf kisses her lips again, "and the rest of it…" Kouga waves a hand in the air like she had previously done, indicating her fluctuating hormones, "will pass."

Kagome nods, taking in everything the wolf has said. "Well, wait, what about you then?" quirking a questioning eyebrow at the wolf.

"What about me?" Kouga asks confused.

"Well, if I'm stuck with PMS, fluctuating hormones and weird jittery vibes, what happens to you?" Kagome crosses her arms suspiciously in front of her chest, somehow instinctively feeling like she's not going to like the wolf's response especially with that mischievous glint creeping into his eye.

Kouga grins sheepishly, "Ah well… actually…" fighting back the reddening in his ears as he looks into his mate's face, "for us males we get really energized all we want to do is make sure our mates are taken care of" the wolf grins at her stroking a hand down the side of her face, "…and we get really… frisky" the wolf smirks.

"Frisky?" Kagome asks a little unsure of his meaning.

"Ya you know" Kouga grins, his eyes brows rising suggestively, "We get..  _hungry_."

Kagome smirks, knowing exactly what her wolf is talking about. "Hungry? Is that so?" the miko asks incredulously.

Kouga gives her a toothy wolfish grin, "Incredibly so." Hoping now his woman will understand just how much he's having control himself around her, "Especially in the early years" the wolf rumbles.

"Years!?" Kagome's voice shrills taking on a trembling quality, gripping Kouga firmly by the shoulders. How will she survive a week of his insatiable energy, never mind years?!

"So wait, you mean to tell me while I ache and cry and have my body and scent changed you just.. you get horny!?" Oh why oh why is she not surprised?

Kouga chuckles, nuzzling Kagome's face, "Well don't say it like that" the wolf smiles coyly.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" the miko smirks, crossing her arms in front of her playfully.

"Say it like," Kouga's head lowers to her ear, 'and you get… _horny_ '" the wolf's voice dips in a low sexy timbre, sending a warm flush of heat sparking through Kagome's body, her stomach fluttering and heating deliciously inside her. Kouga nips her neck where his mark is, inhaling Kagome's scent, loving the sigh she makes when the wolf strokes his wet tongue along her mark and down her collarbone, leaving small nips with his teeth which he quickly soothes over with his tongue, his woman's sighs of pleasure increasing in intensity every time the wolf nibbles and strokes along her insatiable skin.

Kouga can smell her blood heating with her arousal, "After all" pulling back the wolf stares deep into his woman's lusty gaze with a grin. "It's all for you baby."

Turning her quickly the wolf lays Kagome on the soft grass beneath him, the wolf's weight presses gloriously down on top of her, her skin igniting under the wolf's touch.

"And I am one very  _hungry_  wolf" Kouga rumbles.

Kouga's hot searing kiss rushes waves of heat pooling between the miko's thighs as she gasps into his mouth. There's a tug at her shorts, the elastic in the waist allowing for easy removal and Kouga's hot wet mouth is suddenly between her thighs stripping away any lingering restraint.

Kagome lets out a deep, long groan as Kouga spreads her thighs, opening her to him. The miko's thoughts gently float away from her, moaning somewhere at the back of her mind as the wolf feasts on her, ' _Oh but that's just what I'm afraid of._ '


	33. Chapter 33 - Dance Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our plot continues to thicken...

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Eri answers the door late that afternoon, still snickering over Yuka's comments regarding Naoto's sexual performance in the bedroom or rather his lack thereof.

"Hey Kagome, hi Kouga" she grins to the couple opening the door, noting that Kouga looks his usual yummy self in his blue jeans and red t-shirt, his customary bandana wrapped around his head, this one a starburst blue and white.

"Hi Eri" Kagome grins, her eyes glinting. Eri can't help notice that something feels different about her friend. Kagome seems much more relaxed in her turquoise shorts and white camisole tee than she's ever seen her, her eyes glance at Kouga who also seems less fidgety than he usually is. Kouga nods in Eri's direction "Yo" before stepping past her, quickly scanning the room as he enters as though watching for potential threats.

Yuka stretches out on the couch, her injured leg propped carefully on a pillow, an ice pack to her swollen ankle as she and Ayumi call their greetings from their spot.

"Hi Kouga" they smile admiringly, waving a hand at Kagome.

"Hey" Kouga replies, nodding in their direction. The wolf can scent Hojo somewhere in the dwelling but he doesn't see him.

"How are you doing Yuka? Feeling any better?" Kagome asks with concern as she approaches her friend, gingerly touching at her ankle, noting with satisfaction that the swelling has gone down considerably.

"No worries Kagome" Yuka smiles, "It feels a lot better today, thanks to you."

Kagome smiles affectionately at her friend, "I'm just happy I was able to help." The four girls sit, grinning and glancing at each other as an awkward pensive silence falls over the little group.

Kouga can't help but turn his gaze to the females, they are usually so noisy and boisterous to be around but the pin drop silence that has suddenly fallen over them, not to mention the looks they are giving him is starting to make the wolf's fur stand on end.

"So uh, where's Hojo?" Kouga asks, desperate for anything to break the strange silence hanging in the air.

"He's on the balcony" Ayumi grin's gesturing towards the open view of the city behind them.

Kouga steps towards Kagome, the glinting grins the females give him not escaping his notice as the wolf leans down to kiss his mate softly on the cheek, rubbing his nose against hers automatically. Giggles erupt behind him before the wolf quickly turns and rushes out onto the balcony, sliding back the glass. Kouga would happily spend time flower picking with Naraku if it got him away from those creepy stares and that eerie silence, the wolf shakes his head. ' _Females.'_

The youkai spots Hojo leaning against the wide balcony's frame, head leaning against a bent elbow as he stares into nothing.

"What's up kid?" Kouga calls, startling him out of his thoughts.

Hojo turns to his strange new friend, "Oh hey Kouga, you startled me" grinning the youth rubs at his forehead. "Dude, remind me to never drink again" he grumbles, "I have a killer hang-over."

As soon as Eri sees Kouga slide the balcony door closed and begins talking with Hojo about whatever it was that men talked about, she turns, pouncing on Kagome.

"Ok spill!" she grins hands clapping together, eyebrows raised knowingly.

Ayumi and Yuka lean expectantly towards a fidgety looking Kagome, their heads nodding eagerly before chorusing in union, "Ya Kagome, spill."

"So.." Eri prods when Kagome doesn't begin. "Did you guys… do it?"

Kagome blushes a deep crimson, her eyes drifting to the floor as her friends shriek and squeal around her. The miko can practically feel Kouga listening to them, wolf-youkai code of ethics or not, her embarrassment sky rocketing as her friends start bombarding her with questions of what it was like, did she feel any different and how big exactly is he?

More than anything Kagome wants to talk to them, wants to share her feelings and experiences with her closest friends but the thought of Kouga listening in on her conversation fills the miko with anxious trepidation. Kagome's eyes narrow with curiosity watching as Kouga and Hojo open the sliding balcony door and walk into the living area, a hush falls immediately over the assembled girls.

Kouga strides quickly towards his anxious, embarrassed mate. Their new connection flaring his woman's uncomfortable energy through feeling and scent making the wolf's inner youkai growl anxiously at the back of his mind.

"Hey Kagome" the wolf squats down beside her, pulling Kagome's chin towards him with his hand, Kouga places a soft, lingering kiss to the miko's lips. Kagome blushes fiercely, her girlfriends grinning and swooning in the background as the wolf finally pulls back smirking, feeling his woman's energy slowly relaxing. Her tightly coiled emotions were starting to make his stomach hurt.

"The kid and I are going to…" Kouga stands, turning his gaze to Hojo, what had he called it?

"The arcade" Hojo grins, "There's one at the end of the block, that way you guys can uh…" he flushes trying not to think of the conversation Hojo had overhead Yuka and Eri having earlier. Girl talk always made him feel uncomfortable still not used to it despite having so many female friends. Apparently Hojo's male hard-wired brain simply refused to process anything about shoes, makeup or boys. Especially boys.

"Oh, uh, ok, thanks guys" Kagome grins up at her thoughtful wolf. Surprised at how considerate of her feelings Kouga is, it's not the kind of treatment the miko has been used too, the way the wolf always seems to have her needs at the forefront of his mind. The thought makes Kagome's heart lurch suddenly as the demon Naoto passes through her thoughts for a moment, fighting back a wave of apprehension that Kouga's youkai is still visible to others in her world, possibly putting him in danger. They had decided on the way over to make for the Feudal Era that night so they could talk to Kaede and Sango about how they might go about protecting Kouga in her world, Kagome has an idea stirring at the back of her mind but will no doubt need help from Kaede to pull it off.

Kouga quirks a curious eyebrow at his mate, sensing the subtle wave of apprehension that enters her scent but as she smiles warmly up at him the wolf lets it pass not wanting to risk any sudden emotional outbursts. Kouga and Hojo turn to exit, the wolf reaches out for Kagome's already outstretched hand as he moves to walk past her, he squeezes her fingers and they exchange a silent penetrating gaze that leaves the miko flushing and the wolf grinning before reluctantly letting her go.

"Later beautiful" Kouga winks at her, waving off the coo's of the females behind him the wolf follows Hojo out of the apartment. Closing the door Kouga takes a couple of steps down the short hallway when the sound of the women suddenly shrieking inside has even Hojo spinning around.

Hojo grins, shaking his head he moves down the stairs quickly, both men breathing a deep sigh of relief as they inhale the refreshing, estrogen free air outside.

"Phew, that was intense" Hojo smirks blowing out a breath. Kouga barks a laugh.

"Dude" Hojo laughs, walking in the direction of the arcade he turns to punch the wolf playfully on the shoulder, "You got it bad man."

Kouga's tail twitches under his jeans at the gesture he'd seen many of the males in the club last night imitate among their comrades. That and something called  _fist_ _bumping_? The thought that these humans acted so much like wolves at times makes Kouga laugh to himself.

"I do?" Kouga turns a confused gaze to the kid, following in his direction as they cross a busy street, the wolf having quickly acclimated to his strange surroundings thanks to the excellent coaching of his mate.

"Oh ya" Hojo grins, peering at him from the corner of his eye, walking past various food vendors and side stalls selling souvenirs and postcards, the loud sounds of traffic whistling by.

"Is that a good thing?" the wolf asks confused by Hojo's words since the kid's scent and body language tells Kouga that this 'having it bad' might be a desirable state.

"Depends" Hojo tucks hands into his pockets, nearing the building he's looking for. "It's either the best thing that can happen to you" Hojo's gaze turns to follow a pretty brunette that walks past them, she smiles up as they pass, the brunette's eyes lingering on a long ponytail. Hojo shakes his head, seeing where the women's gaze lingers.

"Or the worst thing" Hojo finishes, turning his attention back on the path ahead. Kouga at his side seems oblivious to the passing female. "But usually it's both" Hojo laughs.

Kouga snorts audibly, he can definitely understand that.

The wolf hates leaving his woman's side but hearing the questions the females had started asking his mate had made the wolf's ears turn red and set his inner beast pacing with agitation in a corner. Kouga really doesn't want to be around to hear anything potentially despairing Kagome might have to say about the wolf's 'performance.' Unconsciously Kouga puffs out his chest, knowing he has nothing to worry about in that department, the wolf's sexual prowess is well earned which among wolf youkai spoke of his strength as a male and ability to breed strong pups if he so chose. Still, Kouga doesn't want to take any chances of possibly hearing something that might crush his delicate ego, after all something heard could never be unheard again.

The newly mated youkai is also learning that his mate and her females valued their 'girl time' and Kouga's instinctive need to please his mate and see to her needs is definitely humming on maximum overdrive, however boisterous and slightly neurotic the little packs behavior.

Kouga snorts, "Women are strange sometimes."

"You got that right" Hojo grins turning into the arcade.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh my gods Kagome" Ayumi practically swoons over the details of how Kagome had awoken to a field of flowers in her room that morning, "How incredibly romantic" she sighs.

"Forget the romance part" Eri grins "I can't believe you guys were up all night AND this morning doing all of  _that!_ " an almost hungry look enters her friends eyes, "Where does Kouga get the stamina? And how the hell are you gonna be able to walk at this pace?" she smirks, mock gripping her thighs in a gesture of weakness.

Kagome's cheeks blush crimson AGAIN. Oh how many times has her tomato impressions caused her girlfriends hysterics? Still it's been so good to be able to talk to them about it, feeling for once like she is just a regular, ordinary young woman, just starting to understand what it means to finally be an adult and to finally be in love.

"Honestly Eri I have no idea" Kagome can't help the grin that breaks across her face, "I guess maybe I should start doing yoga or something" laughing when her friends giggle with her, "Power naps for sure I think" she blushes.

Yuka snorts a laugh, "That's probably a good start Kagome" she nods encouragingly.

"Well I think it's all wonderful" Ayumi smiles adoringly, "and wow Kagome, can I say, way to break out of your shell too coming out last night, I'm so proud of you" she grins up at her friend. They had so rarely been able to hang out with Kagome since finishing high school, who granted had not attended all that often since she had been sick a lot in school so it had been amazing for all the girls to hang out together for a night which they so rarely did given their jobs and University classes.

"Ya" Yuka smiles up at her, "you're always working so hard Kagome, at the shrine and what with all those extra courses you're taking so you can get into your University program, so I'm glad you came out with us last night.. you know, considering" she can't help but laugh now at the craziness the night had taken with her x boyfriend.

"Well it was definitely nice to have a break for once" Kagome grins, she rarely got to do any of the normal things her friends got to indulge in, though sometimes she has to admit it seems easier fighting demons then filling out University applications especially when you had a lot of courses to make up for like Kagome does.

"I just hope I get all the courses I want in the fall" she muses to her friends, "I know I'm starting kind of late but abstaining any severe illnesses"  _which really means avoiding imminent and potential death back in the feudal era_ , "I'll be able to get my Natural Medicine doctorate in about four years" she smiles proudly.

"I think that's awesome you want to get into medicine Kagome" Eri smiles at her, "You've obviously got a natural talent for it" the friends nod their agreement. "I guess being sick so much kinda helped then, huh?"

"Ya you could say that" Kagome laughs, wishing so much she can tell her friends the truth about what has been happening to her over the last four, well, going onto five years of her life now and all the things she's seen and experienced, one of those things being the discovery of her passion and interest with natural healing remedies. Kagome knows Kaede will be proud of her, she had taught Kagome so much over the years.

"Well I just wish I had a picture of the chaste and studious Miss Higurashi actually doing jell-o shots for once" Ayumi grins, no one from their old school would ever have believed it.

Eri giggles, "I think I got one actually" grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table she scrolls through pictures quickly, "Ah ha, see!" Eri cries stopping to show the picture to her friends.

Kagome leans in to see the picture of her, Ayumi and Yuka toasting each other with little Dixie cups while Hojo and Kouga speak animatedly in the background about something or other, their arms gesturing wildly.

"I think they were talking about Kung Fu" Ayumi giggles, seeing Kagome's eyes linger on her boyfriend's face.

"Probably" Kagome giggles back, "He does get rather... excited about it" she grins.

"Well Kagome" Yuka smiles thoughtfully at her friend, removing the ice pack from her ankle and wiggling her toes, it really is feeling a lot better. "I'm really happy for you" she smiles tenderly, "I wish I could find someone sweet like your Kouga" Ayumi and Eri smile and nod with her.

"Oh Yuka" Kagome's eyes soften with compassion, knowing instantly what is bothering her friend, "Don't you worry about that jerk, he won't bother you again, I'm sure of it and one day when you least expect it, you'll meet the right guy, I just know it" she smiles encouragingly.

"Definitely" Eri and Ayumi agree, knowing too that if Naoto did try and show his face around Yuka again they'd make sure he'd never be able to father any children… ever.

Yuka fights back a wave of emotion, "What would I do without you guys" she smiles sweetly at them, meaning every word as she makes to stand gingerly on her feet.

"Well you'd probably have a lot more clothes" Ayumi giggles staring at Eri, who everyone knows loved to borrow but took forever to return. Eri sticks her tongue out in reply.

"Come on you guys, I've been cooped up in here since last night, let's get some air ya?" Yuka smiles testing the strength of her ankle, barely a flinch.

Ayumi glances up from her spot on the couch, "You sure you're up for it Yuka?" concern tinges her voice.

"Totally" Yuka grins, gently pushing on her ankle.

The girls gather their belongings and decide to head for the arcade, they might as well check in on the guys since the most important gossip has been well talked over.

"So this arcade?" Kagome asks as they head towards their destination, "How does Hojo know about it so well?" turning a knowing glance Eri's way.

"Oh uh" Eri's blush totally floors her best friends, she is usually such a master over her real emotions. "Well you know, he's hung out with me since I moved into my place and we go down there sometimes to play some fighting and racing games, that's all" hoping her friends can't feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Uh huh" Yuka grins mockingly. The girls know that Eri thinks they are totally ignorant of her growing crush on Hojo but then they wouldn't be very good friends if they couldn't pick up on that!

"Oh shut it already" Eri huffs, crossing her arms at her chest, gazing away from her friends as her cheeks burn molten hot.

"I think it's great Eri" Kagome grins at her, Eri's smile touches her eyes at her words. Eri had secretly been worried about Kagome's reaction but she should have known better. Kagome was never one to stand in the way of a friend's happiness.

"Thanks Kagome" she smiles, squeezing her friends arm affectionately.

They approach the arcade startled by the screams and roars they can hear inside. Kagome's heart instantly does a rhumba in her chest knowing that Kouga is in there, she can sense his presence and his jewel shards as she rushes inside, her friends quick on her heels.

Their collective jaws drop at the sight of a crowd of people cheering and pumping their fists around a Dance Revolution game, two dark haired occupants one with long raven hair in a ponytail and blue bandana, another short cropped chestnut hair move their feet and arms wildly to the music, their rhythm totally in sync with the flashing lights on the screen, cries of 'go Hojo' and 'go Kouga' shouting rhythmically around them.

"Get those two bar stars will ya?" Eri grins nudging Kagome in the shoulder, Kagome giggles at the sight as the girls stand back some ways, watching the enthused crowd cheer their jubilation and laughing at their sorrowful moans when the game finally ends.

Hojo wipes at the sweat on his forehead, panting heavily as he turns his gaze to Kouga, "Wow man, nice moves" amazed that Kouga doesn't seem the slightest bit out of breath.

"You too kid" the wolf grins, patting him on the shoulder as they move off the blinking platform. Those who had watched their performance exclaiming how awesome they'd done patting at their backs as they try to make their way out of the sea of bodies.

"Hi there" a sultry, feminine voice calls softly near Kouga's ear. Turning his gaze from Hojo who is animatedly repeating a particular move they'd done, the wolf finds a tall slender female with long dark red curls cascading around a tight, white low cut shirt. Slender hips are cradled by an even tighter little black skirt while piercing jade colored eyes gaze hungrily at the wolf.

"Uh, hi there" Kouga grins, surprised by all the attention the females in Kagome's world seem to be giving him since his arrival. It's hard not to let it all get to his thick cocky wolf head.

The red-head takes in the tall youth's hard broad chest visible under the tight red t-shirt, admiring him appreciatively. "I haven't seen you here before" the female coos softly at him. "You new around here?" flashing brilliant jewel green eyes at him.

"Actually yes I am" Kouga smiles his sexiest grin ever, he can't help it, the wolf's had such a great couple of days so far. Strangely the wolf can see Hojo waving a bit frantically at him from his peripheral then rolling his eyes and finally turning and walking into the crowd, disappearing. What? He isn't doing anything wrong, he's just talking to her.

"Oh well, how nice then that we get to meet" the red-head smiles, running a long manicured hand in bright pink down the wolf's arm, "My name is Hiromi" she flashes sharp brilliant pearly whites at him.

"Good to meet ya Hiromi" Kouga smirks, his eyes twinkling, the wolf can smell the girls arousal radiating off her like a cyclone, "I'm Kouga."

"Well Kouga," All but purring his name Hiromi leans towards him, she can hardly believe this Kouga's power, his exposed youkai flares so bright, so full of primal sexual power that she can barely contain herself. The pure audacity to walk around unexposed like this, to court such danger. Kami's all she wants to do is submit and roll over to the power she can feel radiating off him and she's not even a wolf!

"Now that we've been introduced" leaning towards him she lays a long fingered hand against the wolf's chest, "Why don't we get better acquainted?" bright emerald eyes blink slowly up at him.

Even without every sense and instinct in Kouga's body telling him, it's clear to the wolf that if he wants too he can easily take and rut with the female human before him who is dripping with so much pent up sexual energy it could choke the lecherous monk. But Kouga's a mated wolf now and as enticing as her offer might have been pre Kagome, he's just not interested but that doesn't mean the wolf has to be a jerk, does it? The girl is beautiful, no doubt about it, but she isn't Kagome, Kouga's body instantly stirring at the thought of his beautiful mate's sparkling eyes.

Hiromi's gaze flickers with surprise as she gazes in the wolf's direction sensing something.. off.

"Oh well.. actu..ally.." Kouga stumbles over his words as the powerful scent of smoking campfire flaring with icy cold mint reaches his nostrils and plunges straight into the back of the wolf's brain. The sizzling of energy that sparks between Kouga's and Kagome's clashing powers as his mate steps through the crowd makes the wolf's inner beast curl up in a corner, whimpering, hiding its face behind its paws.

"Actually" an ice-cold tone breaks from a hard stoic face that steps through the crowd moving in front of Kouga and forcing Hiromi to step back and away from the wolf in surprise, her eyes widening at the shorter dark haired girl that glares powerful daggers at her. Hiromi's face momentarily falls as she registers the intensity of the woman's anger and the flash of mark at the human's throat.

"My  _boyfriend_  and I are busy today" Kagome's voice is clipped and cold as she speaks, standing before Kouga whose entire face has fallen at the unexpected arrival of his very pissed off mate. Waves of violent aggression roll off the miko, the wolf's frantic and panicked mind wonders briefly why he hadn't sensed his mate before?

Hiromi eyes Kagome critically, chewing on her bottom lip furiously. It's clear the human is mated to the wolf, her scent and mark giving away as much, but this isn't the feudal era anymore, life mates could still… have fun.. if they wanted, Hiromi grins. But something in the woman's cold, unflinching glare sends a tiny whisper of warning through the part kitsune, however small and faint that youkai voice is inside her, it's still there, making the red-head rethink her approach.

Hiromi tosses her auburn curls causally over her shoulders. "I was just saying hello" she fake smiles, "No reason to get all huffy," enjoying the jaw dropping expression on Kagome's face as the red-head turns and saunters away. At the last minute Hiromi half turns, her gorgeous mass of curls whip and float around her like a soft cape before settling around her shoulders. Wiggling her fingers the red-head smiles seductively over her shoulder, calling out her sexiest, "Bye Kou-ga" before disappearing into the crowd.

Kagome turns icy cold daggers on the wolf, sending Kouga's heart plummeting. The miko's breaths puff hot and quick with the force of her rage.

Kouga grins sheepishly, scratching nervously at the back of his head the wolf wishes there is some way he can scratch out the pit of boiling anger Kouga can sense through their newly mated bond, making the wolf feel sick right to his gut, "Uh..h.hey baby."

Kagome's spiritual energy flares around her, not noticing the reactions of several people in the crowd as it does so, the miko's blinding rage pours through her blood like a freight train in a rush of anger so hot the priestess is sure she's going to actually burst into flames at any moment!

"Don't. You. Baby. ME!" Kagome screams poking a hard, angry finger in Kouga's chest with each fuming, fiery word.

Instinctively Kouga's curled hands fly up to his sides in a submissive gesture, palms facing towards his volatile mate and effectively opening even more of the wolf's chest to his woman's furious stabs. Despite the jabs not being overly powerful Kouga is still unable to stop himself from leaning back a little farther each time, stunned and a little fearful of the intensity of his woman's rage as the miko's energy flares angrily against the wolf's. The power strokes his inner youkai's fur backwards and painfully against the grain forcing Kouga to grit his teeth as the strange sensation passes. Damn but this bond certainly has its surprises.

Kagome stomps her foot, spinning on her heel the priestess strides past all the shocked expressions of the crowd of strangers that have gathered to watch the lovers quarrel. Storming past her friends the miko ignores the gaggle of whispering that breaks out amongst the onlookers as she exits the arcade. The miko's female pack mates all shoot Kouga dirty, angry looks before rushing after their distraught friend. Hojo watches the retreating forms of the women while shaking his head at the stunned dark-haired youth.

"Dude, that was just… stupid" Hojo feels bad for his friend, but really what had he expected?

"I.. I don't get it" Kouga blinks his confusion, "what did I do wrong?"

Hojo barks a laugh, slapping Kouga on the back, "You're kidding right?" slowly steering his forlorn friend out of the arcade and away from the gossiping whispering crowds.

"Cardinal rule number one, so that means it's very important, in fact, it's the most important one there exists." Hojo peers over at the downcast expression of Kouga walking beside him.

"Rules?" Kouga mumbles, glancing over at the kid. Kagome had never told him about any rules. "What… what's the number one rule?" If the wolf had known he was doing something wrong, he wouldn't have done it.

Hojo shakes his head in disbelief, smirking at the despondent looking youth, "Never, ever let your girl see you talking with another girl, ESPECIALLY if that girl is hot and most definitely not if said hot girl looks like she wants to rip your pants off, you hear what I'm saying big guy?" Hojo turns his gaze to Kouga, the intensity of the wolf's storming blue eyes actually takes Hojo back a little.

"And man, you never let them touch you." Hojo shakes his head.

Kouga growls at himself, nodding his understanding. If he'd seen some strange male with his hands anywhere near Kagome's body the wolf's pretty sure he'd rip those hands right off. But at least now Kouga is starting to understand why Kagome had been so bothered by that sales lady at the mall that day. What was her name? Mindy? Cindy? Something like that.

For wolf demons it's different, males surrounded by a gaggle of females spoke of prowess and strength drawing in even more females to him and once mated it enhanced the status of the female youkai who’d been able to claim such a prize, even more so should the prize be the Alpha male himself. Kouga shakes his head, being mated to a time-travelling human miko is definitely keeping the wolf on his toes.

"How… many rules are there?" Kouga asks hopefully, maybe if he knows what they are the wolf can keep Kagome from getting so angry with him especially during this already delicate and volatile time where their mated bond is still settling.

Hojo shakes his head at Kagome's unusual boyfriend, "You know Kouga no offense or anything man" the kids' hands go up in a placating gesture, "You know I think you're awesome right? But it sure seems like you know dick about girls." Hojo shakes his head, "And I don't even know how that's possible for a guy like you."

Hojo had of course overhead the girls talking about him all night and day, apparently Kouga is from a family of environmentalist that spent more time in nature than in society but surely the handsome youth had courted other women? Maybe Kouga is used to dating wild jungle women where the rules are different and if that's the case, Kagome's boyfriend is in for a few surprises. There is nothing quite so unpredictable then a modern day woman. Hojo grins to himself, heck they'd be as different as say a modern girl from Tokyo would be 500 years in the past!

Kouga can't help his irritated growl, he'd laugh at the strange phrasing if the wolf wasn't so consumed with kicking himself. The kid is right, Kouga knows dick about girls. At least, human girls.

"I mean, where have you been? Living in the woods or something?" Hojo jokes teasingly.

Kouga snorts a laugh, "Something like that."

Hojo's eyes widen. So Kagome's strange boyfriend really is some kind of jungle boy? And who's in a gang? And who knows Kung Fu?! Hojo smirks, well that seems to make as much sense as anything else about Kagome's boyfriend.

Kouga shakes his head, following beside the youth. "I guess I didn't think human girls we're so different" the wolf sighs before he even realizes what he's said.

"Human girls?" Hojo's eyes narrow on Kouga.

The wolf sweat drops. "I uh.. just mean, sometimes you expect all women to be the same, umm.. but really they're ah… all so different, you know?" Damn. He needs to watch himself. Kagome is right. Hojo's gaze narrows on the wolf, as if deciding whether or not to believe the flimsy explanation but Kouga sighs in relief when the kid's face suddenly lights up.

"Oh you mean like the jungle women you've dated?" Hojo grins.

"Jungle women?" the wolf almost chokes out, almost tripping over his feet.

"Ya, I overhead the girls say your family works with a lot of nature preservation programs, that you spend a lot of time in the forests and stuff" Hojo rubs at his neck nervously, hoping he hasn't offended Kagome's boyfriend.

Kouga grins, remembering the conversation from the food court and the things Kagome had said to cover for the wolf's lack of a modern day identity. Kouga supposes you could consider youkai females from 500 years in the past jungle women, unable to stop the chuckle that escapes him, Rosario would get a kick out of that. After she tried to rip his throat out that is.

"Oh ya, that" the wolf grins "That's true." More or less.

"Well there you have it then" Hojo smiles, "The Rules of Love work a lot differently here in the modern world then they do in the jungles and forests" the youth grins, never understanding how close to home Hojo's innocent remark hits.

Hojo can't believe it, there is actually someone out there who knows less about girls then he does!

"Come on man, let me buy you a cheese burger and I'll tell you what I know" Hojo grins steering Kouga into a nearby WacDonalds.


	34. Chapter 33B - Rules of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter numbers seem off, it's really just for my own reference as Chapter 33 was originally written as one chapter but after I finished doing my re-vamp of this story this year (which I am now posting) it ended up WAY too long so I decided to split it into two. The numbering is just for my reference so I don't screw up what chapters I need to post next :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This entire WacDonald's seen was newly written this year (as part of my story's revamp) so I'm curious to see how it's received :) Thanks everyone who is reading along with this story!_

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Hojo sighs at the long line-up. Figures. Walking to the end of the line he watches Kouga follow quietly beside him. "Look I know it sucks but try not to sweat it too much" Hojo replies to the dejected youth who makes a strange woofing sound next to him as they wait for the steadily moving line.

"You just got to remember that deep down Kagome still loves you and when the anger fades, she'll remember that." A group of teenagers that have just moved into line snigger amongst themselves, the three girls with them give the wolf sympathetic doleful eyes, watching intently as Hojo claps Kouga on the back of the shoulder in a friendly, supportive gesture.

Kouga's fists dig deeper into his pockets, the wolf's downcast gaze and sullen energy rolling off him in thick tangible waves, his inner beast hides inside a deep dark cave. Gods he hates himself. Can feel Kagome's intense shadowy feelings like a roaring fire at the back of his mind, making it difficult to pay attention to anything around him.  _Fuck_ , if Kouga was in the past right now there was every chance of the wolf being attacked by something ridiculous and all because the youkai's every thought, his every sense, instinct and cell in his body is focused on that one painful hum at the back of the wolf's mind. Kami's it's one thing to know of the connection that exists between mated couples, it's another thing entirely to experience it.

"You're right" Kouga sighs, growling to himself the wolf gives himself a little shake, trying to expel the negative feelings overcoming him like he would expel water from his coat.

Kouga's sudden, dog-like gesture makes the group behind them erupt into muffled laughter and Hojo to quirk a questioning eyebrow at the strange behavior, filing it away with all the other strange little things he's noticed about Kagome's boyfriend. Who knew environmentalist could be so peculiar? And is it just him or does Kouga have way too many teeth in that mouth of his? Hojo's gaze focuses intently, sometimes Kouga's teeth seem almost too sharp… the youth blinks and then everything seems normal, puzzling him to no end.

Kouga wants to find the nearest river and dunk himself into it! Kami's what's wrong with him?! Only at the last moment did the wolf realize where Hojo was staring, not realizing how much of his control had slipped. Luckily though Kouga had managed just enough of his shape-shifting ability to pull back the larger fangs and teeth that had started reshaping in his mouth as the wolf's forlorn youkai moans inside its cave. Kouga mentally kicks himself again, knowing he needs to snap out of this. The wolf is in Kagome's strange future world and he knows now is not the time to  _wolf out_  and go panting and whimpering after his mate.

 _*patience*_ that powerful new voice rumbles inside him.

"So tell me" Kouga gestures a hand in the air distracting Hojo's attention who glances back up into his eyes, "What are these other, Rules of love?" An older grey haired couple in front of them perk their heads up.

Hojo laughs stepping forward with the line as it moves, "Well you gotta understand there's no official list or anything and everyone will probably have something different to say. But I like what my granddad always says, 'Women are as varied and as temperamental as the ocean'" Hojo grins, watching Kouga smirk beside him knowingly. "So the trick is trying to figure out which rules apply to which woman and to do what degree." The kid's amused gaze makes the wolf wonder what he's getting himself into.

Kouga nods his head, snorting, "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm preparing for battle?"

Hojo twinges at the strange comment before grinning, "Cause in a way, you kinda are" happy when he actually makes Kouga laugh.

"Ok, so let's see, probably the one that jumps out the most, the one I always struggle with is, What She Says Isn't Always What She Means." Hojo grins, noticing when the old man in front of him suddenly snorts, his wife beside him nudges him in the waist.

"How's that work?" Kouga doesn't miss the reactions of those listening nearby, apparently humans had no scruples about listening in on stranger's conversations.

"It doesn't" Hojo teases. "But it's ok because there's really only a handful of those that you need to be really wary of." Lifting his hand, Hojo counts them off on his finger.

"Number One, 'Fine.' That one word right there is your death sentence and the single most misleading thing your girl will ever say to you" the look Hojo gives the wolf and the snickering nods of the little group behind him tells Kouga to take the strange statement seriously.

"But it's also a tricky one" Hojo waggles his fingers for emphasis, "because depending on the tone will tell you how deep you're in." Kouga can understand that, tone playing a key role in canine communications.

"Number two, never, ever believe a woman when she says she'll be ready in 5 minutes" Kouga snorts at this, having already experienced Kagome's 'getting ready.' Hojo grins at Kouga's response having mimicked the old man in front of him and the two teenagers behind them with their girlfriends.

"I don't know why that is," Hojo shrugs his shoulders, "I think time just seems to work differently for women than it does for men."

The wolf sighs. Kouga knows at least one woman for whom the laws of time work differently.

Hojo shuffles forward in the slow moving line. "And the trickiest of them all I think is when she says 'leave me alone' because she usually doesn't mean it and Kami's help you if you don't follow after her because she'll think you don't care about her unless she's  _really_  mad then…" Hojo grins at the wolf, "Well, you know I think.." unable to hold back the chuckle at Kouga's reddening cheeks. Ya he knows.

"Let's see" Hojo taps his fingers across his chin in a thoughtful gesture, pleased when he sees the older couple in front of them ready to order. "Oh ya, never ask her if you did something wrong because that's a double edged sword."

"What do you mean?" Kouga asks.

"Because if you ask her and something  _is_  wrong and you don't know what you did before you ask, you're screwed."

Kouga snorts. "So never ask her if I did something wrong?"

"Exactly" Hojo grins. The group behind him break out into poorly concealed laughter.

"But that doesn't make any sense" the wolf grumbles, ignoring the noisy, nosey humans around him.

"How do I know if I don't ask her?" biting back the whine in his throat.

"Because you don't have too" Hojo's eyes twinkle with mirth.

Kouga looks up confused. "Why not?"

Hojo steps closer, clasping the wolf by the shoulder, "Because you're a guy," Hojo grins, "It's  _always_  your fault." The two male teenagers behind them snicker loudly fist-bumping each other, their girlfriends swat them on the shoulders.

"So even if you don't know why," Hojo shrugs, "it doesn't matter, and not knowing  _why_  just makes her madder."

Kouga's head spins a little, who the hell knew female humans were so complicated!?

"Can I take your order?" A perky, young teenager with cracking voice and patches of adolescent acne still clinging to his cheeks smiles awkwardly at the two dark haired young men.

"Yes Hello" Hojo smiles politely, deciding to get some take-away for the girls as well he puts in his order.

Kouga stares off into the mass of humans in the noisy food store while Hojo deals with the order. The wolf sighs watching all the various happy couples around him, cuddling, holding hands, using those strange devices of theirs to do… whatever it was they seemed to spend so much time doing on them. The wolf considers the kids words, some things slowly starting to make sense to him wondering how human males even managed to mate with all the strange rules and customs, but judging from the amount of humans in this city alone, they surely had no problem succeeding.

"Come on" Hojo nudges the wolf out of his thoughts, handing him two trays with food which Kouga quickly grabs hold of while Hojo picks up several brown bags in his arms. "Over here" steering them away from the front line and towards an empty booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Let's eat first, and then we'll go find the girls." Hojo smiles, indicating for Kouga to sit he sets the bags down on the empty space beside him.

Kouga nods, placing the two trays with drinks, fries and cheeseburgers on the large table before them he slides in across from Hojo. Still feeling Kagome's intense and raging emotions at the back of his mind the wolf is only too happy to linger.

Quickly Hojo unwraps one of his burgers while popping a salty French fry into his mouth, a pang of sympathy hitting him square in the chest as he watches Kouga stare down despondently at the tray before him. There's a part of Hojo's mind that wants to be happy at the suffering of this strange, handsome youth who has stolen his Kagome away, but he's just not that guy. And it's clear to Hojo that however bizarre this Kouga might be, he is clearly in love with Kagome.

"Come on, eat" Hojo nudges a cheeseburger in Kouga's direction, stirring the wolf out of his stupor, "I have more to teach" Hojo grins biting into his burger. It's actually rather nice having another guy to hang out with, happy when Kouga unwraps a burger and bites into it.

Kouga shakes his head. If he wasn't so forlorn and lost in misery the wolf would actually laugh. Imagine him, Kouga, the mighty Alpha Wolf of the Eastern Den and Prince to all Edo, practically chomping at the bit for any information that might help the wolf with his little human mate and from yet another former suitor no less! If it wasn't so pathetic he'd actually cry. Kouga sighs. Well, at least the kid is nowhere near as bad as the mutt.

Hojo chews thoughtfully for a moment. "A great philosopher once said, 'Life is made up of the little things' this holds especially true with women so if you can remember that you'll be golden" he smiles.

"The little things?" Kouga asks between a full bite of cheeseburger. Well, he'd certainly given Kagome plenty of little things like seashells and pretty stones, glad that he's been doing something right at least.

"Ya, so important," Hojo reiterates taking a sip from his cola. "Of course there's the no brainer's like never interfere with her shopping or her girl time" at this Kouga can't help but smirk having learned that one fairly early on.

Hojo grins leaning a little closer, "And if you really want to get close with your girl, watch a scary movie."

"A scary movie?" Kouga quirks an intrigued eyebrow, mouth half full of French fries.

"You bet" Hojo beams, "It gives you a great excuse to sit close to each other and she'll for sure want to cuddle during the scary parts and well.." fighting back the slight heat in his cheeks.

Hojo might be just as good at spouting off all the  _Great Wisdoms_  history has to teach about women like he's back in High School doing an oral report but actual  _experience_  with women is another story. What experience? Hojo sighs inwardly. He's been so focused chasing around a girl who was in love with another man that the straight A student has sort of let women pass him by. It's time for things to change he decides at that moment, maybe it's time he learns to be a little more forward, a little more take charge, like Kouga.

At the thought of cuddling with his woman Kouga's face lights up for the first time since Kagome had stormed out on him, thinking of exactly where cuddling on a couch with his woman would lead. Perhaps some of these human customs have some merit.

"Alright, scary movies, check" Kouga grins, winking at the kid who laughs back with him.

"The real tricky one you have to watch out for…" Hojo rips open a ketchup packet dumping its contents into a little paper cup before dipping his French fry in it. Kouga grins at the little cups of sauce that look like blood.

"…Is that women seem to have this uncanny ability to remember everything wrong you ever said, did or hinted at" Hojo looks at him seriously, "and they're not afraid to torment you with it at any available opportunity should you incur their wrath, even if it's been years later!" Having grown up around four women Hojo knows what he's talking about, his nodding determined gaze makes Kouga gulp nervously.

"Exactly" Hojo nods, taking a sip from his cola. "And as another famous author penned, 'Hell Hath no fury like that of a women scorned'" he recites, tipping his soda sympathetically in Kouga's direction.

"Ya, no fucking shit" Kouga growls. Hell and a woman's fury. Sounds about right.

"And since they like to travel in packs it can sometimes be hard to get her alone to talk with her" Hojo takes another bite of his burger not seeing Kouga twitch at the statement.

"Like the bathroom" Kouga reflects, making Hojo laugh, "Exactly!"

Kouga shakes his head, reaching for a second burger on his tray. The wolf hadn't been sure if he would have the appetite for food but talking to Hojo is distracting his rumbling youkai and helping to keep his mind off the pulsing at the back of his head.

Hojo leans back, a grin spreading across his face as another  _rule_  comes to mind.

Kouga's ears twitch, something about the look in the kid's eye makes the wolf think he's not going to enjoy whatever he has to say next.

"The trickiest minefield any of us will have to navigate are the double standards."

"Double standards?" Kouga repeats the strange phrasing.

"Ya" Hojo leans forward suddenly, hands crossing casually on the table before him, "The one where it's ok for her to have guy friends but it's not ok for you to have female friends" Hojo grins, waiting for the weight of his words to sink in on the pony-tail wearing youth.

Kouga considers Hojo's words, as an Alpha clan leader and mated wolf his youkai instincts are so hyper focused on his new mate that not only does he have zero interest in other females but the relationships the kid is referring too, what Kouga has seen of in Kagome's world, is simply not a part of the wolf's way of life. But it is a part of Kagome's and Kouga can see how the interactions in his woman's strange world will bring her into contact with many types of people, especially human men. And the wolf is supposed to be ok with this?

"And how does that work?" Kouga asks, holding back the growl that threatens to surface.

"It just does" Hojo smirks. "Case in point" he says, pointing to himself.

Kouga looks at him oddly, not understanding the strange phrasing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hojo laughs, "Dude! I'm one of her guy friends!" grinning even wider when he sees the light go on in Kouga's head. "You see what I'm sayen?"

"Well, you're not so bad" Kouga smirks good naturedly.

Hojo smiles, a tinge of red heats his cheeks. "Thanks man" Hojo grins, "But of course…"

Kouga nods, not needing the kid to finish his sentence. Not all men, like youkai, are created equal. And even though Hojo is obviously a noble guy and not someone the wolf would ever have to worry about around Kagome, the youkai knows it doesn't apply to all men from Kagome's strange world as Kouga has seen since the night of his arrival. The wolf swallows the snarl that jumps in his chest at the memory.

"Ya no, I don't think so" Kouga gruffs with a touch of heat. No strange men are getting near his mate, Kagome's strange future ways be damned. If he has too Kouga silently vows to always keep an eye on her, even if the wolf has to do it from the shadows.

Hojo smirks to himself, crumbling up his empty cheeseburger wrapper he grabs the second one off his tray, not wanting to contradict Kouga's statement. Best to leave that battle for him and Kagome.

Thinking it best to keep the conversation moving Hojo continues. "Oh ya, steer as far away from the question, 'Does this make me look fat?' and that applies to ALL women my friend, not just the girlfriends" Hojo grins between bites of his burger.

Kouga's focus turns back to a grinning Hojo as he considers the kid's last statement. That's another thing the wolf doesn't really understand. The future human's obsession with their physical appearance and how skinny everyone is. From Kouga's perspective, any female too skinny is not being cared for by her pack or her mate.

"In fact" Hojo continues, "Your safest bet is to probably find a way to make a quick subtle exit like through a window or off a balcony unless you can honestly answer her that she looks stunning. And if she doesn't.."

The wolf snorts when the kid abruptly stops talking. "And if she doesn't..? Kouga asks a touch impatiently waiting for Hojo to finish.

"Oh nothing. It's because you're dead." Hojo laughs to himself, earning him several chucked French fries from Kouga who doesn't seem to share Hojo's sense of humor as much as he does.

"Ok, ok, ok, for real, I've got one. This one is the most important one, the holiest… "

"Wait a minute," Kouga raises a hand up, halting the kid, "You said 'don't let her see me talking to hot women who want to rip my pants off' was the most important rule?" Kouga's loud baritone can't help but carry over to nearby restaurant patrons particularly several older women whose intrigued and amused gazes swing in his direction making the wolf blush and quickly duck his head.

Hojo chortles at Kouga's flushed face. "Actually what I said was that was Cardinal Rule number one, and yes, a very important one, then let's call this Cardinal Rule number two, but just as equally important" Hojo smirks.

Kouga nods, glad that he's got that clarified at least. Hojo suddenly leans in closer like he wants to whisper to him, the wolf leans in as well, intrigued.

"It's the holiest of mantra's, you can never forget" Hojo's serious gaze hold's Kouga's stormy blue ones.

This second rule must be very important, making the wolf wonder what it can possibly be. Reluctantly but with determination Kouga nods.

Hojo studies Kouga's gaze carefully, waiting until he's sure he has the strange youth's undivided attention.

"She's always right." Hojo's dead pan tone brokers no room for opposition as he stares into the surprised gaze of the wolf.

Kouga quirks an eyebrow, "What if.."

"Nope" Hojo quickly interrupts.

"But what if…"

"Sorry" Hojo grins, interrupting him again. "That's how it works man."

Kouga sighs. Doesn't he know it. This sure explains a lot though.

"The rest is easy" Hojo grins.

"Easy?" the wolf snorts, he'll believe that as soon as Naraku falls dead suddenly at his feet.

"Sure, you know, things like never forget her birthday, never miss a date and never lie, that's another big one because they always find out" Hojo shakes his head, "and with social media today it's getting a lot harder, you know what I mean?" Hojo smiles crumpling up his burger wrapper and tossing it onto the tray.

Kouga has no idea what the hell social media is but females finding you out when you're lying, that the wolf is all too familiar with.

"Oh and this conversation never happened" Hojo grins.

"Why not?" Kouga asks curiously.

"I dunno, something my dad always says to me. He says that women don't like it when we know too much about them, they want to remain mysterious or something like that." Hojo leans back in his seat, despite all they think they know about women the youth also understands that some mysteries may never be truly solved.

Kouga sighs. "Confusing is more like it."

A deep throated rumble erupts from Hojo's chest as he laughs, "Ha, that's what I said to my dad!" he grins, considering another thought for a moment, one that he has personally used on more than one occasion. "And if all else fails and you're really stuck, just play dumb" Hojo winks.

"Play dumb?" the wolf smirks at the thought, maybe the mutt could give him some pointers on that.

"Sure" Hojo grins, grabbing up the discarded bits of food wrappers and empty French fry containers. "Us guys gotta have a couple tricks up our sleeves. But my dad's favorite is,  _let her think she's winning_." Hojo grins, wondering if that's why he tends to let Eri win when at the majority of video games they play together. Why hadn't he realized that before?

Kouga snorts. The wolf could have some fun with that. Shaking his head Kouga rises from the table, attempting to digest all the information, grateful for Hojo's advice, knowing he owes the kid one. A big one. Although at the moment Kouga's not entirely sure if the conversation has helped or just left him more confused. Only one thing seems certain.

"None of it makes any sense" Kouga sighs.

Hojo clasps him by the shoulder, grinning "Love never does."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh Kagome, it's ok" Yuka pats her friends back affectionately.

"I just don't  _–hic–_  know why I'm being  _–hic–_  so emotional" Well actually Kagome  _knows_  why she's being so emotional, she just can't tell her friends anything about it. They had found a nearby park bench and picnic area they could sit at while the miko's jealous rage fizzled out into slow sobbing hysterics.

The girls share a knowing look with each other, "Oh Kagome, sex just does that" Yuka pats her friend soothingly on the back, "it changes everything." Ayumi and Eri nod beside her, "Hell ya."

"I just feel so  _–hic–_  stupid" Kagome wipes at her tears, "I mean, I know Kouga, he would never betray me, but still" hating the way she'd lost her temper with him, hating more the hurt and pained expression she'd seen flash in the wolf's eyes.

But oh the way that hussy had draped her hands on Kouga like  **he**  belonged to  _her!_ If the girl had been a baboon Kagome would have expected the sultry red-head to bend over and display her bright red hind quarters to him, a small growl rumbles at the back of the miko's throat at the thought. The obvious sexual desire and closeness of the red-head to her wolf had triggered a strange, fiery rage inside the priestess, a feeling so primal it had shocked Kagome a little.

"I'm sure he wouldn't either" Ayumi reassures her distraught friend, patting her arm. She glances curiously over at Yuka, her eyes indicating the strange growling sound Kagome is making but Yuka only shrugs in response.

"But still, talking to dirty Hiromi like that?" Eri scoffs from the nearby picnic table, "I mean, come on, how clueless do you have to be?" crossing her arms in front of her "She's only ever after one thing."

"Exactly" Kagome fumes, rubbing at her tears. Grateful for her friends support regardless of how ridiculous she's being, what would Kagome ever do without them? It's true she doesn't get to spend as much time with them as she used too, especially back before the Well, but life is just like that the miko is learning. It changes, takes you in directions you never imagined and then just for fun, tosses in random bits of utter chaos that explode like atom bombs in your life. And that's also when you discover who your true friends are. The ones that understand life isn't always perfect but are always ready to help pick you up and the pieces of your broken heart when the dust clears because that's just what friends do.

Kagome takes a deep breath when the feeling of a now familiar buzz at the back of her mind gets suddenly stronger, pulsing powerfully yet somehow subdued behind her eyelids accompanied by the cold flush of twin jewel shards. The miko's heart aches as a chip of ice falls away from her heart, evaporating in the steam the wolf's presence always seems to bring. Letting her friends talk around her, Kagome is the only one not surprised when Kouga and Hojo turn the corner and come across them.

"Who's hungry?" Hojo grins, holding up several bags of WacDonald's in one hand and a small tray of drinks in the other.

"Oh ya, good job Hojo!" Eri grins reaching for one of the bags, they'd had a light breakfast that morning consisting of cereal mostly because Eri didn't have a lot of food in the house on the account that she didn't know how to cook…yet. Hojo passes the other two bags off to Yuka who is sitting with Ayumi on a bench with Kagome between them.

"Wow, how did you guys find us?" Ayumi asks diving into the bag Yuka hands her, having also assumed that the bag Kouga is carrying is meant for Kagome.

Hojo laughs, taking a seat next to Eri on the picnic table, he leans back against the table's edge crossing a leg casually before him. "I didn't, I just followed Kouga here" nodding to the quiet youth before him.

"Guess you must have a strong nose Kouga" Eri smirks, biting into her burger while her shoulder casually grazes against Hojo's who responds by gently nudging her back in the shoulder in friendly greeting.

"Ya that or really good GPS" Yuka grins, munching on a French fry, her friends laugh good naturedly knowing how often they've actually heard that happening with couples.

Kouga hears nothing as the wolf's gaze falls on the tightly wound body of his mate, the absence of sound so deafening it makes his head hurt a little as Kouga takes the last few steps slowly towards Kagome. The miko's arms and ankles are crossed, the smoking minty hues in her scent are mostly dissipated, some still cling to her clothes but now there's a strong over lay of sorrowful burnt amber and orange tinting his woman's naturally sweet scent.

Kouga watches as Yuka and Ayumi rise from the bench, take-out bags in hand, flashing quick sympathetic smiles to the wolf before moving quietly past him and over to Hojo and Eri on the adjacent picnic table allowing Kouga a chance to sit next to Kagome. The friends engage in easy conversation a little ways off, munching on food, leaving the couple to themselves for a time.

The wolf stares at the empty seat next to his woman, unsure. Kami's where is Naraku or a fucking snake demon when he needs one?

"Hey Kagome" Kouga's low deep baritone lacks its usual lightness, its usual humor. When she doesn't even look at him the wolf sighs. Taking the vacated spot next to her Kouga has to fight back every drop of demonic blood in his body that is roaring at him to take hold of his mate and run someway far away with her, away from prying eyes, knowing exactly how to make his woman forget all about her anger with him.

"I thought you might be hungry" holding the bag out towards her Kouga's heart sags when Kagome doesn't take it, still won't look in his direction. He can't help the whine that escapes him, not noticing the peculiar look the group flashes his way as the wolf sets the paper bag at the silent miko's feet. Gods how he wishes they aren't here, sitting with all her friends, in Kagome's open crowded world. If he can only get her alone he'll kiss that sorrowful angry scowl right off his woman's face.

"Kagome" he tries again, the wolf's soft deep baritone makes the priestess twitch, Kouga reaches for her chin so she'll turn and look at him but she jerks sharply away instead and out of his touch.

The wolf's inner beast rumbles and Kouga bites back the growl that wants to explode in his chest at his mate's continued stubbornness, the wolf doesn't need Kagome any angrier with him than she already is. Kouga's mind races frantically grasping for anything that will make his woman turn and talk to him.

Kagome stiffens when Kouga tries to reach for her chin, she just isn't ready to deal with him yet, not quite ready to play nice. The miko's emotions are still raging inside her and as much as she wants to forgive the wolf everything and affirm that maybe, just maybe she had over reacted and is quite possibly being over-emotional, Kagome just can't. Some part of the priestess refuses to let her, cursing herself for her own stubbornness. The miko's heart aches at the whining sound she knows Kouga is probably not even aware of making at the back of his throat. Kagome sighs as several more ice chips fall away.

When Kouga says her name again Kagome almost breaks. Kami's she so weak when it comes to him. Gripping her thighs with her hands the priestess takes a deep breath feeling heat rise around her, the wolf makes it so hard to stay mad at him. Kagome jerks in surprise when she suddenly feels Kouga's head on her lap, can feel the wolf's heavy sigh and his soft whimper as it reverberates at the back of his throat and into her legs. Kagome glances down at him, looking for all the world like a lost, broken puppy as Kouga rubs the side of his face affectionately against her lap, whimpering. The miko knows the wolf is merely seeking comfort in a way that is natural and instinctive to him but flaringly embarrassing for Kagome as she watches her friend's surprised looks.

"Kouga" the miko's soft voice snaps the wolf's attention as he shoots up beside her, staring intently at her with wide hopeful eyes.

Kagome gives him a half smile, "Let's go…talk."

A wide beaming grin breaks across Kouga's face.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

After Kagome had apologized to her friends who only giggled and waved at them as they left, Kouga had whisked her away the moment they were out of visual sight of any onlookers. The wolf leapt over the city buildings at such a break neck speed that the priestess was sure if anyone had looked up all they would have seen was a streak of something dark against the sky.

After Kouga had all but torn her clothes off when they entered Kagome's still flower laden room, the wolf had proceeded to apologize to her over and over again, worshipping and devouring her body with his strong skilled hands and his sinfully delicious mouth. Spiraling, dancing and pounding his woman into nothingness, turning Kagome's body into sweet molten lava beneath him.

"How many do you want?" Kouga call's up to his famished mate, his crouched naked body stuck halfway in the fridge. The wolf's tail flicks behind him as he digs through the remaining sushi and pizza they'd ordered a few hours before.

"Just bring them all" Kagome giggles, calling down the stairs, her bed sheet tucked toga style around her.

Making her way to the bathroom Kagome almost trips over Kouga's discarded jeans in the hallway, the sight making her grin. She needs to get some business done while her wolf is distracted with food. Catching sight of herself in the bathroom mirror Kagome actually barks out a laugh at her disheveled appearance and sex tossed hair. Peering more carefully into the mirror the priestess arches her neck, gazing at the ivory mark at her neck, amazed that you can hardly see it. Moving her neck around she notices it only glistens slightly under the light, not overly visible but the miko knows it shines like a blazing branded mark to any youkai. Rubbing at the slightly raised skin of her mark Kagome' surprised at the strong tingle that suddenly vibrates through her finger. Much stronger than before.

Kouga can hear Kagome moving around upstairs making use of the facilities. The wolf smirks to himself, it's a good thing she's taking her break now, because it's the last one his delicious little mate is going to get for a good long while. Kouga deftly piles all the portable trays in his arms, flicking the fridge closed with his swishing tail the wolf pads naked and bare foot back up to Kagome's room. Wondering why she isn't back yet the wolf sets the trays carefully down, he'd heard that toilet of hers flush. A sudden sharp throbbing pain squeezes at the back of Kouga's head and he grunts almost tripping forward.

"Kagome?" the wolf calls, panic creeping into his voice Kouga makes his way quickly towards the bathroom. Hesitating Kouga knocks on the door, Kagome having explained many times to him most heatedly about how important it is that he always do that.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kouga leans his ear against the door, he can hear her soft panting breaths and then his strained broken name, "Kou…ga."

"Kagome!" the wolf roars, instant fear chilling his blood as Kouga opens the door quickly, falling to his knees where his mate is hunched over on the floor, one arm clamped painfully around her torso, the other clutches desperately at her mark that glows an angry red under her palm.

Kouga's panicked gaze bores into her pain-filled eyes, "Kagome what's wrong?" the wolf grabs her by the shoulders, shocked at the tingling that buzzes through his skin as he makes contact.

Kagome grunts, gasping for breath, "It… hurts" her eyes screw shut. Suddenly the miko releases a gut wrenching howl of pain.

"Kagome!" Kouga roars having never felt so helpless in his life, watching with horror as Kagome's eyes suddenly snap open, misted with red they roll to the back of her head before she finally collapses unconsciousness in the wolf's arms.

It takes a heartbeat for Kouga to pull himself together. Carefully sweeping Kagome into his arms the wolf carefully tucks the bed sheet around her body to keep the strange tingling sensation Kouga can feel from potentially harming her. Rushing down the stairs the wolf cradles the miko's still and unconscious body in his arms, Kouga's panicked fear driven mind forgoing anything else as he makes for the only place he can think of.

In a blink the youkai is outside the shrine. The cool night wind strokes against the wolf's heated naked flesh as Kouga rushes towards the small hut that houses the portal to his world. Holding Kagome firmly to his chest and without another thought the wolf plunges into the deep caverns of the well, swallowed instantly by pulsating pinks and blues he hits the ground with a thud.

Kouga looks up, sighing with relief at the clear dark skies overhead. Throwing his head back the wolf releases a powerful howl that shakes the trees letting his pack know of his urgency, of his desperation as Kouga leaps from the well. Speeding towards the little village in his powerful whirlwind answering howls reverberate around him from the darkness.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede!" Rosario cries rushing towards one of the huts, all the humans and even the hanyou had begun to emerge outside as soon as they had heard the howls of the wolves go up.

"What is it child?" Kaede's hunched form looks questioningly at the she-wolf, her sister Kikyo appearing at her side.

"Rosario, what is it, what's wrong?" Sango calls running in from another direction, Miroku jogging beside her.

"It's Lord Kouga!" the she-wolf cries frantically, "Something is wrong!"

But before they can question the distraught she-wolf further a familiar cyclone of wind appears before them, whipping the grasses and dirt around them as they raise their arms to shield themselves from the flying debris.

InuYasha growls angrily in his throat, his claws knuckle angrily at his side. Miroku throws him a quick questioning glance as Kouga steps suddenly out of the tornado wearing nothing but his tail and a strange blue head covering. Kagome's unconscious almost naked body, swaddled only by a thin bed sheet hangs limply from the wolf arms.

Kouga's panicked and fear ridden gaze meets theirs for a moment before breaking into a painful desperate howl.


	35. Chapter 34 - Tainted Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's been following along and reviewing, it's always great to see your reactions :) I hope you're buckled in as our story takes us into parts unknown!!

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh no" Kaede's voice falls at the sight of the unconscious Kagome hanging limply in the wolf demon's arms. The old miko can feel the taint of demonic power swirling around and within the young priestess. This does not bode well. Kaede rushes forward, her bony old hand touches Kagome's forehead gingerly.

"How long since ye have marked her as your mate wolf?" Kaede asks quickly looking up into Kouga's panicked gaze.

Kouga blinks, taking a moment for the question to register in his mind. "Almost a full day" fighting back the reddening in his ears.

Kaede nods, her eyes fall back to the darkly glowing mark at Kagome's throat. Carefully the old miko's wrinkled hands move to Kagome's face, gently pulling the miko's closed eye lids apart. Kaede gasps at the once white cornea's hazing an angry red. Turning quickly the old miko moves swiftly back towards the hut.

"Quickly ye must take Kagome from him!" Kaede calls out to those gathered round, pain sears the old miko's heart as her mind races with possibilities and solutions. "Something is wrong with the flow of energy!" mumbling to herself the old priestess disappears inside the hut.

Ginta and Hakkaku sweat drop panicked glances with each other as they watch their clearly distressed Alpha clutch his very naked woman to his chest. Kouga's powerful youkai howls and lashes around him, filing their demonic senses with the power of his grief, the utter misery lacing within so primal it sends shivers trembling down all the wolves and demons spines. And the humans actually wanted someone to  _take_  her from him?

"Uh…" the beta blinks, frozen with indecision. 

"Yes I agree with him" Miroku whispers to Sango indicating Ginta's very elegant response.

"Oh for kami's sake!" Sango rushes forward at the same moment as Kikyo when none of the wolves or other males dare approach the half crazed demon, not that they can really blame them. But Kouga is so overcome with events that the wolf releases his mate to the females and healers of her pack without flinching, passing Kagome's swaddled body into the arms of the slayer who despite blushing furiously, keeps her eyes averted from the wolf. Quickly Sango rushes into the hut after Kaede, Kikyo follows with Kouga trailing behind.

As Sango disappears into the hut Kikyo pauses to turn a cold wilting gaze on InuYasha and Miroku who stand panicked and nervous off to the side of the small dwelling not knowing what to do.

"It seems that Kagome is not reacting well to the youkai power inside her" the undead priestess speaks clipped and sternly, finding it easier to speak with the hanyou then to a naked wolf demon.

"It is best if you keep the wolf away at this time" tilting her head behind her sharply. Kikyo holds InuYasha's surprised gaze until he nods his understanding, the hanyou's hand instinctively curls around the hilt of the Tessaiga.

Kouga roars in fury at the undead miko's command, the wolf lunges forward ready to ignore Kikyo's orders when the stupid mutt steps in front of him, drawing his sword it transforms and the lecherous monk spins his staff, blocking the wolf from the huts entrance. Keeping the wolf from his very reason for breathing.

"I am deeply sorry Kouga but I must do as Lady Kikyo bids" Miroku gazes sympathetically at the wolf, staff held at the ready.

Standing tall, proud and naked Kouga curls his fists, tail lashing behind him as the wolf glares directly into a pair of blazing golden orbs. "You're going to have to cut off my fucking arms and legs if you think you're keeping me from her!" Kouga roars.

"Don't you fucking tempt me!" InuYasha roars back, gripping the transformed Tessaiga at his side so hard the hanyou's nails begin to dig into his skin, drawing blood.

A slow threatening rumble begins revving in the wolf's throat, claws extend pulling out to his sides. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Kouga growls, red seeping into his eyes the wolf lunges forward determined to fight his way to his mate's side when Kouga's pack suddenly pounces on him!

"Kouga no!" Hakkaku grabs his leader by the left arm, using all his strength to hold his alpha in place, Ginta grunts using all his strength on Kouga's right arm while Hozo and Rosario grab onto Kouga's shoulders from behind. A half dozen wolves run in between their bodies, whimpering and crying their distress, attempting to keep their alpha from moving as they constrict his legs.

"Please Kouga, you need to listen to us!" Ginta's softer voice pleads, careful to keep his eyes cast away from his enraged leader as the little group struggle to hold back Kouga's incredible strength.

"What do you idiots think you're doing!?" Kouga roars enraged with fury as more of his pack grab hold of him, the Alpha pushes more strength into his arms and legs managing to take a slow stumbling step forward.

"Kagome needs me!" the wolf howls, his body shaking with the force of slowly pushing past all his traitorous subordinates!

"But Kouga it's for Kagome!" Ginta quickly tries to rationalize with him, using all his weight to hold his leader in place, "We're trying to help Kagome!" knowing it's the only way for Kouga to hear anything they're saying.

InuYasha brandishes the Tessaiga before him, thankful that the mass of Kouga's wolves are effectively hiding the demon's body from view making it much easier to yell at him.

"You better listen to your mutts if you know what's good for you, you stupid mangy wolf!" InuYasha thunders, wanting more than anything to unleash his fury and fear on the demon before him.

The power of Kouga's roar in reply is enough to make even InuYasha's ears fold back.

"Really InuYasha that's not very helpful" Miroku speaks softly next to the hanyou, shaking his head.

The power of Kouga's roar fuels his fury, pushing another burst of strength into his limbs in an attempt to break free but nearly all of Kouga's wolves have joined in the wolf pile now, grabbing hold of each other and onto as much of their Alpha as their grabby little hands can reach for, effectively halting Kouga inside a massive, interlocking circle of bodies, limbs, tails and fur.

"I swear when I get free you're all going to pay for this!" Kouga roars, still struggling against the mass of bodies pinning him in place.

"I'm gonna strip your flesh from your fucking bones!" the Alpha snarls furiously, Kouga's powerful youkai cracks like a thunderhead rushing prickling energy over all his wolves demonic senses like a violent downpour.

Hakkaku, Ginta and the others visibly shake, many of the wolves and youkai whimper in distress, wondering if this is such a good idea.

"Come on Boss" Hakkaku pleads, "Kagome's a miko remember," grunting with the force of his exertion. Kami's but his alpha is strong, wondering briefly how much of it is jewel shard power and how much of it Kouga's own brute strength? But then maybe the beta is better off not knowing. Ever.

Sensing his leader's attention shift at his statement, Hakkaku continues, desperate. "Kagome's not a wolf Boss, she's needs them!"

"Ya boss" Ginta nods approvingly at Hakkaku's brilliant rationalizing, "Sister needs them, they'll know what's happening, you'll see!"

It's that one phrase that breaks through Kouga's frazzled, fury induced haze.

_Kagome's not a wolf. She needs_ _**them.** _

A helpless moan breaks in the depths of Kouga's soul, the unshakeable undeniable truth. No matter how much he loves her, no matter what he can give her, the wolf alone will never be enough. A deep long whimper breaks at the back of Kouga's throat, surprising his pack with the haunting mournful sound they've never heard from him before.

Having seen the reality of his woman's life Kouga finally understands the painful truth even if the primal part of him refuses to accept it. And now something terrible is happening to his mate that only others like  _her_  can hope to understand. Fuck, he'd just be getting in the way! He should know better damn it! How many more times is he going to let his stupid arrogant pride hurt the woman he loves?!

Rosario, Hozo, and the rest of the wolves sigh in relief when they feel the fight finally give out of the wolf leader, Kouga's body finally relaxing against their hold, the wolf's blazing youkai pulls back in with a biting snarl.

"You mutts can get off me now" Kouga growls, looking to Ginta, Hakkaku, even the she-wolf but none will raise their gaze to his. Kouga snorts, at least they don't all have death wishes.

The Alpha's tail attempts to flick twice in a dismissive gesture despite being pressed in against bodies but the wolves are so attuned to each other that the pack feels the vibrations of the gesture anyways, indicating Kouga's cooling temper and their final warning. As one the pack breaks away from Kouga releasing his and each other's arms, legs and shoulders as they quickly untangle from one another.

Eyes cast down Rosario, Ginta and the others bare exposed necks to the wolf, Kouga growls heatedly at them letting them scamper off while other furry bodies walk past the alpha, whining softly as they rub against Kouga's legs seeking reassurance. It's rare for a pack to go against its alpha's commands only happening in rare occurrences when a leader is so compromised by the situation at hand that he somehow puts himself, his pack or his mate in danger. And only because of this do the wolves feel certain that Kouga will not rip all their throats out while they sleep at the display of mass disobedience.. well, pretty certain.

Sango is beside herself frantic with worry for her friend, having been able to only help carry an unconscious Kagome inside before Kikyo had rushed her out the huts door with strict orders to keep everyone away. Only Shippou who had still been asleep inside had been permitted to stay, the little kitsune's wails at the sight of Kagome making it impossible for even the icy Kikyo to say no to the little kit. Pacing nervously the slayer clutches a distressed Kirara tightly in her embrace, the demon fire cat meows her worry and concern while Sango rubs anxiously behind Kirara's ears. Anytime the slayer's head swivels unconsciously towards the very naked wolf demon she blushes a bright crimson, relieved beyond all reason when Ginta hands Kouga some furs to wrap around his waist which the wolf grudgingly adorns.

Seeing the cooling temper of the wolf and Sango exit the hut in a hurry, Miroku walks back towards the warm fire that burns brightly not far from Kaede's hut, the night air is cool and the monk is confident that Kouga will not try anything else.. for now. Silent and brooding Miroku watches the assembled wolves scatter, watches InuYasha grumbling angrily to himself, glaring daggers at Kouga before blushingly turning his gaze away. The monk's inquisitive gaze falls on the pacing slayer, not missing the blush that stains his delicate Sango's cheeks each time her eyes inadvertently make their way towards a very naked wolf demon or the slight disappointment that etches her face when Kouga reluctantly wraps the furs his wolves hand him around his waist. Miroku wonders if perhaps his sweet delicate flower has a little bit more bite to her then he has previously believed, grinning to himself despite the tense and forlorn atmosphere.

As the fire burns other wolves and youkai begin to settle around it, the heat of the flames revealing the silhouette of two large forest wolves curled up on top of the large boulder near the fire. The strange assortment of humans, demons and animals that sit or pace around the fires edge paints a strange picture. Their contorted faces giving away their anxious worry and fear as they wait patiently, watching mesmerized the dark lone figure with twitching tail that paces nervously around the ring of the fire's glow.

A rustling at the hut's entrance has everyone's head turning as Kikyo emerges and strides towards the fire where Kouga waits suddenly frozen in place. At the look in the miko's eyes the wolf swallows painfully. Kikyo's hands fold demurely into her kimono.

"I am sorry wolf but all we know at this time for certain is that Kagome's spiritual powers are at war with something inside her. Something that is weakening her." The surges of power Kikyo and Kaede have been able to sense from Kagome have been startling and unusual to say the least.

"Is.. Is she going to be ok?" the pit of fear that opens in Kouga's gut is enough to swallow the whole of Edo.

"It is too soon to say. Kagome herself is locked in deep sleep we do not know how to awaken her from. At this time our knowledge is… insufficient." Kikyo's stoic features reveal little of her true feelings.

"If Kagome continues in this manner without waking we are uncertain how long her body will be able to withstand the battle raging inside her." The miko knows the human body can survive for extended periods of time without food but only a few days without water and no doubt the energy consumed during the miko's battle will only help to deteriorate her faster. The priestess decides to hold that last bit back.

"The power she's fighting.." Kouga looks away for a moment before meeting Kikyo's silent gaze. "It's mine… isn't it?"

"We believe so" Kikyo replies with as much sympathy as her stoic features allow. "We are reciting incantations and going into mediation to learn what more we can." Dipping her head Kikyo turns, walking back into the hut leaving a stunned and silent Kouga behind her.

InuYasha glares at the wolf, clenching a fist towards him the hanyou struggles to shove his own angered pride aside as he takes in Kikyo's words. The scent of Kagome hanging over the scrawny wolf like a blanket fuels the hanyou's anger, remembering the blazing mark at the miko's neck that had been her damnation breaks the dog's restraint.

"Keh, what did I tell you, you stupid wolf!" InuYasha roars, a new rush of anger and resentment heating his blood, fisted claws rise up before him. "I told you, you were nothing but trouble for her you worthless, brainless wolf!" InuYasha roars angrily, his dark amber orbs glaring, challenging.

Kouga moves from the fire where he's struggling to compose himself, struggling to breathe as the onslaught of the undead miko's words drive daggers into his heart, reigniting his fury. The wolf's bloodshot eyes fall on the hanyou's blazing challenge even though the dog can see the building rage inside the wolf, can probably feel it prickling across his half-demonic senses like a current, but still the dog pushes him. Kouga's maw opens wide, his jaw almost half transforming into a snout revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

The wolf roars powerfully in one ear-shattering howl, a powerful blast so full of primal energy it shakes the ground and the leaves overhead causing a flurry of birds and small animals to go scurrying into the night and Kouga's wolves to rush quickly away, whining in distress. A powerful glowing fist smashes into the nearby boulder, cracking it in half as the wolf unleashes his fury, his teeth grinding forcefully as Kouga forces his jaw to slowly transform back to his normal humanoid face, the wolf's breaths pant heavy and hard.

More than anything Kouga wants to transform into his true form and grab InuYasha by the neck and shake him until his head tears from his body! Anything to unleash the fury and fear thundering inside the wolf, but he can't. He won't. The wolf knows the stupid, filthy mongrel mutt is right. This is all  _his_  fault! Kouga's fury suddenly drains from him like a dying wind as the wolf collapses to his knees, face buried in his large hands, hunched body silently shaking.

InuYasha blinks in bewilderment, amazed that the wolf hasn't taken his bait, the hanyou's own anger wanting more than anything to fight and tear at the stupid wolf that has brought danger to his beloved Kagome! Sorrow and fear fills him as InuYasha lowers his gaze to the ground, his own anger faltering, no, not his Kagome. Not anymore. Not ever. A wave of apprehension and grief sweeps over the hanyou as he looks up at the broken form of the wolf on his knees. Something stirs in InuYasha's chest as he watches several forest wolves creep cautiously back to their leaders' side, surrounding the distraught wolf demon in a circle of fur and limbs, whimpering softly to him. The faint smell of salt that reaches the hanyou's nose stuns him.

That something has gone horribly wrong with the mating mark is clear. InuYasha's mind races, there has to be something that can be done but no one here knows anything much about youkai and mortal mating's. InuYasha's eyes widen as hope suddenly floods him. Quickly the hanyou strides towards the despondent form of the demon, soft growls of warning issue from his assembled wolves.

InuYasha shakes his head, calling out softly. "Kouga."

Kouga is immersed in a drowning sea of grief and inner turmoil so overpowering the wolf's not sure if he can keep breathing as understanding sets in, the reality of his greatest fear consuming him. Just by loving him he's put Kagome in danger…again! The very mark and symbol of their love and life-long connection turned to a dark painful reminder of just how much loving the wolf is costing the miko. So locked in a mind-numbing loop of self-recrimination and self-loathing the wolf almost doesn't recognize the strange sound of the voice calling his name.

The wolf's ears twitch under the rough fabric of his bandanna, looking up Kouga is surprised to find his fearful tortured gaze reflected back in a pair of amber eyes. Did… Did the mutt just use his name?

Glancing away for a moment InuYasha collects his emotions and his thoughts, turning back he faces the surprised and confused looking wolf demon.

"Kouga look" flinching only slightly as the hanyou uses the wolf's name for a second time, but it's the only way to convey his sincerity, the depth of everything InuYasha wants to say but can't find the words for.

"I.. I think I might know somebody who can help" InuYasha's determined gaze bores deeply into the wolf's.

Kouga wipes at a stray tear with the back of a bloodied fist, sniffing, the wolf's voice comes out cracked and hoarse. "W..what?"

InuYasha blushes slightly "Someone who knows about these…" he waves his hands suggestively into the air "…things."

Kouga can't believe what he's hearing. Is the mutt just trying to trick him? To feed him false hope when there is almost none to be had? Would even he be so cruel? But no, for all their differences the wolf knows the mutt loves Kagome too.

"W..Who?" Kouga asks painfully not daring to hope.

"An old… friend" InuYasha's eyes roll in a dismissive gesture at the word. "I've got to find him though, I think I know where he might be, I'll go as fast as I can…" InuYasha's steady gaze holds Kouga's. "I swear it."

Quickly InuYasha turns and strides into the forest before the wolf can respond, the hanyou's silver hair tosses behind him as he growls over his shoulder, "So make sure nothing happens to Kagome until I get back, hear me flea bag?" before disappearing into the night.

Kouga takes a deep breath as hope stirs somewhere in the bowels of his shattered heart watching the hanyou stride away. The wolf can feel the bundle of nerves that is Kagome at the back of his mind but it's… disturbing, the wolf's sense of her occasionally flickering in and out as if Kagome were suddenly gone from him and then flickering back. Kouga growls at himself, berating himself for not taking more care, for not being more observant. The wolf should have realized something was wrong earlier when he hadn't sensed her in the arcade, he was her mate god damn it, how could he have let her come to this!? And how low must he have fallen to be accepting help from InuYasha?

Kouga shakes his head. Twice now. Twice now the mutt has acted against his character, against his loathing for the wolf, his no doubt seething hatred for taking from InuYasha the woman that he loved. And yet Kouga finds he's unable to hate or be angry at the mutt just then, for once understanding the hanyou's heart completely. In the face of possibly losing his most sacred treasure, his whole reason for existing, the possibility of Kagome being torn from him so suddenly just as they are discovering each other seems almost too cruel to contemplate. Surely the fickle fates would not play such a terrible trick on the wolf would they?

Kouga growls, if the Kami's truly exist and if these gods wield unseen power in the world that controls the wolf's destiny, shaping and weaving his life as though kanji on a scroll, would these gods be so cruel as to take from the wolf his whole reason for being? Separate him from his own heart? Kouga's hackles rise, eyes flashing crimson the wolf stares into the sky growling, knowing one thing for certain beyond any doubt. If the Kami's test him in such a way they will be among the most evil and dishonorable gods in existence and Kouga will not rest until he hunts each and every one of them down and they fall to his wrath.

A sudden cold wind snaps powerfully through the small encampment almost blowing the camp fire out as it wails and blows forcefully and eerily through the trees, whipping at Kouga's free flowing hair before dying out just as quickly as it had arisen, the campfire springing suddenly back to life.

"That was weird" Hozo mumbles to himself at the fire's edge, holding his arms the youkai shivers slightly.

"Tell me about it" Lakato answers next to him, rubbing at his arms where gooseflesh has pimpled. "I think I'm gonna go check on my brother, he's patrolling the forests" quickly rising and moving into the darkness of the trees Lakato is only more than happy to be away from the unusual chill that had blown through the encampment and caused his fur to stand on end.

"Demon Slayer and you, She-Wolf" Kouga whips his head in the direction of Kikyo's voice.

Sango and Rosario share worried glances with each other as they move towards Kikyo's call and away from the angry and despondent wolf prince.

"Yes Kikyo?" Sango asks a bit surprised.

"Your assistance is required inside" Kikyo moves aside from the opening to allow the two surprised women and fire cat to enter, blocking the door again as Kouga approaches. The women pass through into the large hut just as Kaede emerges from the connecting room, a worried look etched in her hard, deep lines.

Kaede gestures the girls near the small cooking fire and low table across from her, "Sit" settling herself as they wait for Kikyo to return.

Sango holds Kirara curled up in her lap but she can't help glancing over her shoulder, knowing that Kagome is just in the next room, unconscious and in pain. The slayer's heart reaches out to her friend, fighting back the forming tears when Sango feels a soft strong hand grip her shoulder reassuringly. The unexpected gesture shocks the slayer at first, not at all like the lecherous and embarrassing touches of the monk that Sango has become accustomed too and did secretly on occasion…enjoy.

Sango turns to find Rosario's round golden eyes staring into hers, somehow sensing that the she wolfs firm grip on her shoulder is asking for reassurance as much as giving it. A soft whine hums softly at the back of the wolf's throat and Sango can't help but feel that the sound reflects something of sadness.. loneliness.. reassurance..or some combination of all. Sango can feel a slight tingle at her shoulder as the sound reverberates down the wolf's arm, into her shoulder and spreads throughout her body. The subtle sensation shocks the slayer a little, finding that it expresses her feelings exactly. How strange that if Sango's heart should make a sound at that moment to express her grief and her worry,  _that_  is the sound the slayer is sure it would make.

Sango smiles reassuringly at the she-wolf she has come to look upon as a friend, the slayers hand comes up to grip Rosario affectionately by the arm.

"Kagome will be fine, you'll see" squeezing the wolf's arm firmly. "She's a fighter, remember that."

Kouga growls outside the huts entrance when Kikyo continues to block his path, the wolf needs to see his mate, can hear Kagome's whimpers of pain and it's starting to make his inner beast prowl and pace anxiously, the sound of the wolf's suffering mate clawing behind his eyes.

"Let me pass priestess" he growls, Kouga's determined gaze bores into the miko's undead, unflinching gaze.

"As I have already told you wolf, I cannot let you do that" Kikyo stares back cold and confident, not one to back down so easily even if the priestess is staring into the large hulking form of a growling half-naked and distraught wolf youkai. Standing tall, the red and white of her miko garb lends Kikyo's words more authority than she feels right at the moment.

"Wolf, I know you worry for your mate but we must have time to assess certain… things" Kikyo's monotone voice barely inflects with emotion. "If you do not wish to cause Kagome more harm then you have already brought her I suggest you heed my warning" Kikyo's eyes gaze sternly into Kouga's forlorn expression.

"When it is safe to do so, we shall allow you to enter" without another word, knowing her commands will be followed, Kikyo turns and walks back into the hut.

Kouga stares, jaw slightly agape as the undead priestess passes through the thin slip of cloth that separates the wolf from his heart, his breath, his reason for living. The miko's cold blunt words claw deep fiery gouges into the wolf's soul. Is it really true then? Has the wolf's own youkai put his beloved Kagome in danger? But how? And why? And how could he have let this happen to her!? Kouga clenches shaking fists angrily before him, the wolf's head falls back releasing a long painful howl that causes all of Kouga's pack to instinctively whimper or howlin reply, the night air filling with the lament of wolves.

If Kouga had thought for a moment that it were possible for him to ever hurt Kagome in such a way the wolf would have let her stay with the stupid hanyou! Knowing in a heart breaking instant that Kouga would rather have loved her from afar then ever bring her harm. Even in the depths of Mt. Hakurei Kouga had been willing to die rather then put Kagome in danger. Kami's if only the wolf had stayed buried in that mountain then she wouldn't be in danger now!

"Ka..gome" the wolf speaks her name in quiet mournful prayer because Kouga knows he's dying, the manifestation of his greatest fears, his love is her curse.

Miroku watches the display with morbid fascination. The monk is terribly worried for Kagome, there is no question and clearly the unusual circumstances is testing everyone's temperament but does Kikyo always have to be so cold and blunt with everything? And why doesn't she ever use anyone's name?

Miroku shakes his head, the monk doesn't need youkai senses to see the blind rage and despair that is threatening to consume the wolf demon if that howl of his hadn't been enough. Especially since cold tactless Kikyo has basically slapped the wolf with the truth of whose fault it is that Kagome is in danger at all. Miroku sighs, hating to see any being in distress. The monk is a man of Buddha after all and it is abundantly clear that Kouga's wolves are too terrified to approach him at this point.

Grabbing hold of his staff Miroku rises slowly, his soft footsteps accented by the soft jingling of his staff as the monk walks towards Kouga who stands transfixed near the huts doorway. Miroku's voice is calm and soft as he speaks knowing better than to spook a half crazed animal. Well, almost knows better the monk muses. A wiser man might let brooding demons lie.

"Kouga please" encouraged when the wolf turns his head slightly in his direction. No angry outbursts, no ear-drum breaking howls, this is going well.

"You must not lose hope" the monk continues cautiously, "you will see, Kagome is much stronger than she appears" Miroku's heart squeezes in empathy as the wolf turns his haunted blue gaze on him, his tail sagging behind him. It's strange. Kouga looks nothing like the strong, proud confident wolf they all know standing there without his armor, the strange blue covering still on his head – something from Kagome's world no doubt, and the wolf's beaten broken spirit looming heavily around him.

"Kagome has survived much in her travels through the well and she is a powerful miko" Miroku's voice gains strength and confidence as he speaks. Kagome HAS to survive she is the glue that holds them all together!

"She often surprises us with her feats of compassion and strength." Miroku heartens when the wolf's gaze flickers with focus. "And I think Kouga you will find that Kagome will surprise us all yet again" Miroku nods, his hands clasping tightly to his staff, the monk's expression calm, serene, unwavering.

Kouga gazes curiously at the monk. The wolf has never spoken with him much, said monk always getting slapped by the demon slayer so Kouga is surprised to hear him speak now, most especially to offer him solace. Mortals are most strange, for as brutal and selfish as they can be, there are always those who are quick to give comfort and aid as much to a friend as to a mortal enemy.

"You're right about that monk" Kouga replies holding Miroku's gaze. If anyone can overcome the impossible, it's his Kagome. Sighing, Kouga turns and moves towards the fire, Miroku follows silently behind him, a pleased expression etched on the monk's usually pensive face. Hozo sits nearby gazing dejectedly into the fires depths surrounded by a scattering of forest wolves curled up around the fires edge. The omega releases a deep anxious breath, grateful that Kouga seems to be calming somewhat.

"Uh boss?" Ginta and Hakkaku step cautiously towards Kouga who seats himself near the cracked boulder, the wolf's drawn knees being warmed by the fire's soft light. Kouga sighs, leaning his bare back against the cold of the stone, it feels good somehow that chill on his skin, echoing the chill Kouga feels in his heart as he tries hard not to listen in on Kagome's unconscious murmurs of pain or the sounds of her tossing as his woman struggles for breath or the tiny mournful wails of the little kitsune at her side. Damn his youkai hearing.

Hakkaku clears his throat when his forlorn leader doesn't respond, "Kouga?"

The wolf glances up into the anxious faces of his betas, his generals, his longtime friends, "What?" Kouga's tone is flat and dull.

Hakkaku and Ginta share a glance before squatting down next to him, the other wolves and demon wolves watch intently from their places just outside the fire's glow. Many have come in from the surrounding forests to be near their Alpha and his mate in their time of need, their soft anxious whimpers of distress filling the cool night air in a soft melancholy melody.

"Sister Kagome, ya?" Ginta scratches nervously at the back of his head, how does he say this to his leader about his woman without getting his head ripped off?

"She's different you know?" the beta's nervous laugh gives away his anxiousness. "And she's well… you know.." Ginta's eyes implore his Alpha not to make him say the words he really doesn't want to say.

"She's what?" A slight growl heats Kouga's voice.

"Uh…" Ginta looks at Hakkaku pleading for help, he's always so much better at putting things bluntly.

"She's stubborn" Hakkaku states matter-of-factly, arms crossed in front of him he holds Kouga's gaze until quickly dropping his eyes to the ground and looking away. The beta doesn't want to issue a challenge after all, only convey the strength of his words. When Kouga doesn't respond Hakkaku looks back, catching his leaders amused and somewhat confused gaze.

"She's too stubborn to give up, ya boss?" the beta grins, "She's too much like a wolf that way."

Kouga leans his head against the boulder a soft hopeful laugh escapes his lips. She is indeed.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha races through the forest, his demonic vision letting him see easily in the darkness. Taking powerful leaps the hanyou moves swiftly through the tall trees and branches, pushing so much power into his legs that the thick branches beneath him crack and shatter as he leaps from them. Soaring high and far into the dark inky blackness the half demon falls onto the next tall tree, slowing his speed enough with his youkai so InuYasha's landing is almost feather light when he touches the next branch before exploding powerfully forward again.

Moving intuitively InuYasha runs in a direction he believes will help her… help Kagome, the woman he'd loved and lost because the hanyou had allowed himself to be trapped in his life for too long without acting, acting when he had the chance! Slowly InuYasha is realizing that he's been living his life as if he were still asleep, trapped against that tree. The catalyst of losing Kagome having finally woken the hanyou to the startling, gut-wrenching revelation and now it's possible that he's going to lose her all over again! InuYasha grits his teeth, determined not to let that happen, not now, not again, not when Kagome needs him the most!

InuYasha tries hard not to growl when he thinks of the stupid mangy wolf. As much as he hates to admit it he's going to have to find some way of putting up with Kouga if he wants Kagome in his life. A jealous pang tugs at the hanyou's heart strings when he has to reluctantly admit from what InuYasha has heard of Sango and Rosario talking when they thought he wasn't listening, is that Kagome seems happy. More happy then they'd ever known her to be and coming from the slayer that is saying something.

InuYasha pauses a moment in the darkness, balancing high up on a tall elm tree the hanyou takes a breath, reflecting on the power of his thoughts. Having decided if he can't have her, InuYasha can at least want Kagome to be happy, even if it isn't with him is taking more strength and courage than the hanyou ever thought possible. But Kagome has given him so much without even trying, has given the half demon his life back, given InuYasha a home with friends and a family, hell she's responsible for the powerful sword at his side that makes the half demon equal and more to some of the most powerful youkai out there! InuYasha shakes his head slowly, Kagome gives so much of herself to others without thinking and she deserves better than this.

Gauging his bearings InuYasha breathes in deeply through his nose, the rich scents of the forests calming his senses the hanyou expands his lungs, preparing his body for the next wave of leaps. InuYasha's mind continues to race through all the things that have happened to him since waking from the tree, reflecting on how much a part of that life Kagome has been responsible for. Sniffing the air InuYasha adjusts his position slightly before leaping powerfully into the air, the hanyou's mind musing a million things at him.

That InuYasha has been a foolish, ignorant whelp until now has been made painfully clear to him, the hanyou's shame, grief and sorrow running through him like a torrent and not just about Kagome either, about other things too…

If Kagome had never come back in time and shattered the jewel then she would never have awoken InuYasha from the tree and Urasue would never have performed her dark magic to resurrect Kikyo to help her search for the jewel shards and InuYasha's and Kikyo's betrayed souls would have never made peace, their souls instead condemned to believe that they had actually betrayed each other! Even the mangy wolf wouldn't have the shards that helped his pack defeat their greatest enemy, whatever those bird things were which InuYasha had only helped with because the hanyou was trying to save Kagome! The only reason why Kikyo still walks the earth, why InuYasha even breathes and has the chance of a second life and the reason why the wolves and their pack endure never mind the countless others that have benefited from the miko's selfless and kind-hearted nature, is all because of her, because of Kagome.

Whatever it takes, whatever is needed, InuYasha knows he will do whatever he has too to help save Kagome even if it means playing nice with that stupid scrawny flea bag wolf! InuYasha tries not to cringe inside when he realizes he's desperately searching to find a way to save the woman he loves so she can be with another man.

InuYasha growls, shaking a fist at the night sky. The Kami's really like fucking with him, don't they?


	36. Chapter 35 - Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in upload, have been fighting with Viruses and Malware on my computer for the last couple of days. I think I've got it under control now though _-crosses fingers-_ Anyways... our story continues :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The day is just past breaking, the fire's glow all but spent when Kouga hears the rustle of the fur hides moving and sees the demon slayer with her fire cat snuggled asleep in her arms and the she-wolf finally exit the hut looking worn and exhausted. Kouga doesn't miss their worried expressions or the anxiousness in their scents as they make their way towards him. Quickly he stands, the pile of wolves that have slept around him in the night protesting his movements as Kouga extricates himself from the mound of fur and limbs, the wolf's gaze never leaving Rosario's.

The she-wolf sighs deeply as she approaches her powerful prince brought so low with despair it aches her heart to look at him. There was only so much information the demon slayer and she-wolf were able to share with the miko's regarding what knowledge they each possessed of youkai mating, ancient legends and lore and anything else that might help solve the mystery of what has befallen Kagome and how she might best be helped. In the end, they had not discovered much.

"Tell me" Kouga moves forward gripping Rosario firmly by the shoulders, his panic and worry blazing through his youkai and the tight almost painful grip at the she-wolf's shoulders.

Rosario looks away steeling herself before meeting the wolf's gaze. "I'm sorry my Lord there… there is nothing we know to do" the she-wolf's heart crumbles to dust as anguish rolls into Kouga's scent, or is that hers?

"We have told the miko's what we know" she glances to Sango whose stands quietly, clutching Kirara almost painfully in her arms while the slayer struggles to fight back tears.

"But we do not understand why sister Kagome is locked in battle with your youkai" Rosario's own heart breaks in despair. "She… I'm afraid the damage being done to Kagome" the she-wolf blinks her eyes close needing a reprieve from the pain bleeding through her lord's eyes.

"If no help can be found I'm afraid Kagome will…" Rosario drops her heard, casting her gaze to the ground, her words almost a whisper "…not survive the mating rites."

Kouga releases the she-wolf roughly, his face a blank slate as the wolf silently shoots past her and the demon slayer, bolting for the huts entrance. Kouga's heart races, his mind refusing to hear or accept anything that's being said to him, the wolf's only thought to be at Kagome's side and if anyone tries to stop him Kouga will make sure they regret it! Storming into the small hut the wolf all but tears the hide from its hangings, watching as the old and undead priestess sit quietly near a small fire, apparently not surprised by the demon's arrival and for once not getting in Kouga's way. Growling when he doesn't see Kagome at first the wolf follows his nose and the old woman's gaze to a connecting room partially concealed by a hung cloth, pushing it roughly aside the wolf finally kneels at his woman's side.

Kouga's heart swells and breaks at the site of Kagome's face slightly contorted in pain, tears sting his eyes as the wolf takes in the paleness of the miko's skin, her twitching limbs and ragged breaths. A damp cloth rests on Kagome's forehead smelling faintly of herbs and the wolf can tell she is naked still under the thick warm coverings the miko's have wrapped her in, tucked high around her chest. The small kitsune is curled up exhausted and asleep at his woman's side, the cubs tiny feet and hands grip and over lock each other, his soft bushy tail wraps tightly around him, the fluffy tip covering his face.

"Kagome" Kouga whispers softly, bending low he's careful not to disturb the sleeping pup. It's strange but the wolf is starting to feel rather protective of him, the little kit being the only male presence the wolf can tolerate being around his injured mate, almost as if the little kitsune were one of his own pups. Gently Kouga strokes the side of Kagome's face, her skin is scorching and tingles beneath the wolf's touch as he carefully adjusts the cool cloth at her head.

Fighting back despair Kouga gazes at Kagome's unconscious, whimpering form, watching helpless as her arms tremble in whatever nightmare she's having, the miko's eyes rolling and moving under her lids, a nightmare the wolf is powerless to save her from. Kouga struggles to swallow the wave of anger and fury that overcomes him when the wolf's eyes fall on his mark, the curse he'd laid on her, pulsating an angry black-red glowing with pink. The wolf moves his finger gently over the pulsing mark and yelps, snapping his hand back in a grimace, fuck that hurt.

"Ye must be careful wolf" Kaede stands near the doorway watching Kouga intently. "If Kagome's powers be at war with your youkai it may not be safe for ye to touch her at this time" the old woman's gaze falls kindly on the wolf.

Kaede had been pleasantly but not overly surprised upon hearing that Kagome and the wolf had somehow found their way to each other, that the wolf himself had saved the miko from her strange, frozen fate was somehow even less surprising to the old woman. For years Kaede watched in the background as Kagome fought with InuYasha, chased after shards and battled incredible foes at the hanyou's side but through it all was the ever present and persistent presence of the young proud wolf. Kouga the wolf demon whom Kaede noticed went out of his way to make sure that he was always there should Kagome ever need him and not in just in battle either.

It had surprised Kaede the first time she had stumbled upon the young miko and wolf walking and talking together in the forest, remembering that it had been on a day that Kagome had been most upset and Kaede had gone to check on her, to make sure the young miko really was ok. The old priestess had been surprised to sense the twin shard energies and even more surprised to see Kouga speaking so gently with Kagome who was smiling, laughing even as the young miko wiped tears from her eyes and the wolf presented her with a pretty sea shell that Kagome accepted with twinkling eyes. It had been over three years since that day but Kaede had known then, had seen the love spark between them in that moment even if no one else had. Over the years there would be a scattering of those visits with the wolf especially whenever InuYasha was absent from the village but the old miko had noticed the increasing presence of the twin shards more frequently over the last year or so, making the priestess smile knowingly.

Kouga catches the kind gaze of the old woman knowing that Kagome thinks of her almost like a grandmother who no doubt feels the same towards Kagome, the grandchild the old priestess would never have, brought to her from the future as much as Kagome had been brought to him. Or had she? Kouga's heart twists at the thought that their love may have just been a big cosmic 'oops' something that had not been meant to happen, after all wouldn't the soft delicate creature before him have been better off if it hadn't? Kagome certainly wouldn't be going through this now if she had chosen the hanyou who seemed to have successfully mated his own priestess in the past. Yet somehow after all the years of waiting, of hoping, Kagome had finally seen him, had finally chosen  _him_ and their love had found a way.

"But how… why?" Kouga's tone betrays his anger, his impatience, his guilt. It isn't supposed to happen like this!

Kaede sighs, looking forlornly away, "I am sorry wolf, this I do not know" the old miko shakes her head.

"Little experience have we with youkai matings, less so ye must know with youkai human matings and the experiences we have had…" Kaede glances briefly at a slightly blushing Kikyo in the other room who looks quickly away, pretending not to hear "…did not these results bring." Kaede wishes more than anything that she had more information to give so she can help the strange child that has come into her life and filled it with more joy and love then the old priestess could ever have hoped for.

A howl goes up catching Kouga's attention, his ears twitching under his bandana. Glancing down at Kagome's pale haunted face Kouga's eyes swim with thought, silently rising the wolf strides from the room and past the melancholy gaze of the old priestess. Exiting the hut, the Sun is shining bright and clear when Kouga spies the monk near the smoldering fire speaking animatedly with a silver haired hanyou who is bent over his knees, gasping for breath, taking in deep lungful's of air.

"InuYasha I can't believe you made that distance and back in one night!" Miroku exclaims, watching as Sango brings the hanyou a bowl of water he greedily drinks back, panting for breath.

"I must say InuYasha" the monk's amazement warms his voice, "You must have flown as if you had Shikon shards in your legs!" earning Miroku a glare from the dog demon.

"What's going on?" Kouga barks approaching the small group, his eyes narrow on the mutt, where had he gone? And where is this person InuYasha was supposed to have brought back that can help Kagome? The wolf notes with growing impatience that there is no one with the hanyou.

"Where's this help you promised mutt?" Kouga growls, had the dog not even been able to accomplish that one simple task?!

"Give me a second you scrawny wolf!" InuYasha's panting breaths overlay his gruff tone, "I've been running all…" - _swallows breath- ".._  fucking night!" Taking another deep breath InuYasha stands tall, the hanyou's clawed hand reaches for something in his hair.

"Here" InuYasha extends a small speck clasped between two claws towards the confused looking demon.

"Like I said wolf breath" InuYasha gives his hand a little wave, indicating the speck.

"What are you talking about mutt?" Kouga growls when he still doesn't understand.

"Prince Kouga" a tiny voice calls from InuYasha's now upturned palm.

Kouga's eyes widen at the tiny demon flea, the wolf bends low, his nose almost touching the small flea.

"You know me tiny demon?" Kouga asks curiously. The wolf's hand suddenly smacks at his face as the flattened flea drops in a groan back into InuYasha's outstretched palm.

"Keh, he does that a lot" InuYasha smirks, "This is Myoga, my retainer." Kouga rubs at his nose, straitening as he looks down at the plump little demon flea. What does mutt face need a retainer for?

"My pardon Prince Kouga" Myoga's bow is low, bending at the waist and deeply respectful.

"It has been centuries since I've tasted of your ancient and powerful blood lines, I could not help myself" Myoga blushes.

"How do you know me flea? And how can you help Kagome?" Kouga asks with rising heat.

"Please, please, all in good time, but I must see Kagome right away!" Myoga hops from InuYasha's hand onto the wolf's shoulder. Kouga gazes at him with uncertainty for a moment before finally turning and striding into the hut.

Kaede and Kikyo stand nearby the huts entrance having heard the conversation unfold as they watch the flea and the wolf enter the hut, turning the miko's quickly follow the demons inside. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku pause on the threshold and share a questioning glance with each other, uncertain if they should follow. InuYasha growls softly before letting out a huff and striding inside. Sango and Miroku glance at each other, nodding, following their silver haired friend. Kagome may be mated to Kouga now but she is still a part of their small unusual family and they will be there to know what is happening to her, maybe there is something they can do to help her.

"What do you say sister?" Hozo approaches the pensive she-wolf as they watch the humans and hanyou enter with Kouga. The omega's worry over his new sister, the clans new female alpha has been gnawing at and torturing the young youkai, wishing there is something he can do to help her.

Rosario shakes her head as she walks towards the dying embers of the fire, "We must leave our Lord to his duty" sighing, she sits next to Ginta and Hakkaku who are propped against the busted boulder Kouga has vacated, immersed in the bodies of the still slumbering wolves. "If Kouga needs us, he shall call us."

Hozo takes a seat next to the she-wolf, whining at the back of his throat. If only something could be done.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The silence that hangs over the air above the little group is awkward and oppressing as Kouga, InuYasha and the rest of the humans sit around the small fire in the huts main room, Kirara perches curiously on Sango's shoulder as they wait for Myoga to return from his visit with Kagome. Shippou is still asleep at Kagome's side and they feel it best to leave him there, at least in sleep the little kitsune is not crying and their conversation will undoubtedly be inappropriate for his young ears.

Kouga wonders just who exactly this little demon flea is and what the hell his connection to the mutt is, but mostly the wolf wants to know what the demon can do to help Kagome. The wolf tries hard not to growl his impatience as he waits for the tiny youkai, not liking the idea of a strange male so close to his sick mate but the wolf's circumstances are unusual and Kouga finds himself having to stretch his patience and his trust farther then he would have ever done before.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" Myoga hops into the room, InuYasha growls softly when he sees the flea looks bigger than when he first went in to see Kagome. Not having to think very hard about what the flea might have been doing. Myoga hops over to InuYasha's shoulder, not noticing the hanyou's agitation before staring back at the wolf demon.

"So talk already" Kouga barks, getting increasingly more agitated with all the delays. The wolf needs to do something to help his mate before he loses his grasp on reality and starts tearing everyone in here into bloody fucking shreds! A low growl starts at the back of the wolf's throat.

"Forgive me of course" Myoga bows low, "My name as you know is Myoga, I was once the servant to the great Dog General of the Western Lands, Lord Inu no Taisho."

Kouga's face lights up in surprise at the name. "Ah, I see my Lord is familiar with this name?"

Kouga's mind races with old dredged up memories, "Well, some" thinking back to the stories his father had told him as a pup. "My father told me a lot of stories of the great Dog General and the battles they fought and won together over the millennia. He was one of my father's closest friends when he died, but I don't know what happened to him, my father never spoke of it."

InuYasha's eyes widen at this new information, having never heard his father spoken of by anyone other than Myoga or Sesshomaru. That the hanyou's own father might have actually fought side by side with Kouga's own sire is blowing a hole at the back of InuYasha's head.

"Ah yes, The Great Lord Takeshi would have been most distraught, the two were quite close" Myoga's voice takes on a faraway tone as the flea reflects back over the centuries.

"It was the Great Lord Takeshi himself who ruled over all of Edo before the arrival of the other demon races from the other continents, who first gave the western lands to Lord Taisho, making him his general all those millennia ago." Myoga recites the histories he knows so well.

That much Kouga knows from his own personal history but after the Dog General had died and Kouga's own father had been killed in battle a few years later the wolf had left everything to do with the kingdoms for his elder brother to manage. A young grief stricken Kouga had broken from his pack and taken out into the world for the next sixty or so years, living and fighting as he chose for himself alone until fate had led him to the discovery of the powerful shards that had ultimately led the wolf back to his heart, back to his Kagome.

"What few people knew at the time" Myoga continues, crossing his arms at his chest, "Is that Lord Taisho fell in love with and mated a mortal woman of noble birth, he gave his life in sacrifice to protect his mate and infant child." Myoga dips his head in respect of his old master's memory, a small flea hand pats the hanyou's shoulder, "Lord InuYasha's mother, the Lady Izayoi."

The hanyou closes his eyes, fighting back memories.

"Excuse me?" Kouga's eyes narrow on the tiny demon, is he hearing right? "What are you talking about flea?" the wolf's soft growls affirm his need for clear and precise answers.

"Prince Kouga?" Myoga questions a bit hesitantly, confused.

"Flea, are you telling me that the great Dog General, my father's closest friend is… was…" Kouga can barely stomach the words, the wolf's whole view of life suddenly tilting. "Are you saying mutt face here is his son!?"

"Keh, watch it you brainless wolf, I don't have to sit here and listen to you talk shit about me!" InuYasha growls crossing his arms into his kimono, glaring at the wall but otherwise making no motion to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Kouga, I… I thought you knew." Myoga knows that InuYasha and Kouga are not the greatest of allies given their mutual love over the mortal Kagome but still the flea finds it rather amusing the way fate has dealt her cards to the two sons of some of the greatest youkai in history.

Kouga feels like he's been hit in the head with a sack of hammers, never in his wildest dreams would the wolf have ever guessed that the great Dog General had taken a mortal for a mate and InuYasha's own mother to boot! Fate and the Kamis really do seem to have it in for him, don't they? Kouga shakes his head, fingers squeezing between the bridge of his nose as though the wolf might actually be able to push back the incoming headache.

"Ok so dog breath's parental history aside" ignoring the growl that issues forth from said dog demon. "What can you tell me about…" Kouga gestures a hand towards Kagome's unconscious form in the next room. "…this."

"Of course, I was just getting to that" Myoga sits on InuYasha's shoulder as everyone leans closer, the miko's and humans all very much intrigued with the mysterious demon history being recounted before them.

"When Lord Taisho mated Lady Izayoi who was mortal, the youkai part of the mating did not take to her as Lady Izayoi had no demon or holy power for the youkai to draw from and so InuYasha's mother did not undergo any of the usual dog mating symptoms which are a little different of course, then in wolves."

InuYasha can't hide the red in his cheeks as his face heats, it's hard listening to them speak of his mother especially in this manner but this is for Kagome. And like it or not Kagome is mated to the wolf and no matter how much it rages and breaks his heart, InuYasha's not going to let Kagome suffer if there's anything he can do to help her.

"But Kagome's a miko" Kouga's voice is soft, low, full of whirling contrasting thoughts all tinged by his greatest fears.

"That is correct my Lord" Myoga nods thoughtfully. "It is incredibly rare for a priestess and a full-blooded youkai to mate, it has happened only a few times in the ancient histories I know of." Myoga's voice takes on a fatherly tone as the flea recounts the oldest of antiquities.

"I spent several centuries in the bowels of the youkai's greatest libraries as I had been intrigued in my youth with the incredible legends and feats performed by the miko's and demons of old and their incredible, contrasting powers." Myoga rubs his chin thoughtfully, "I discovered that the priestess was in fact created as the counter balance to the youkai's massive power, a light to counter the darkness so to speak, both two sides of a similar, yet different coin."

Kaede and Kikyo share knowing glances with each other, it's as they had always suspected but no humans had histories that had survived as far back as those of the demons whose life spans in the ancient days could span tens of thousands of years.

"One of the ancient scrolls I uncovered at the time spoke of a mortal priestess named Hikari that fell in love with a powerful demon Lord who had also fallen in love with her" Myoga recounts thoughtfully. "However upon their mating the miko's powers raged against the demonic energy that attempted to claim her and purified the demonic energy, consequently destroying the miko's greatest love. So distraught and devastated by what she had done the priestess took her own life in hopes she would be reunited with her demon lover in death." Kouga can't help but flinch at the telling.

"Yes" Myoga stares knowingly at the wolf, "That Kagome's powers did not succeed in purifying you is both a mystery and a blessing" the flea's little eyes bore into Kouga's, desiring to understand just how the wolf has accomplished such a feat.

Kouga's mind races with his thoughts. Why didn't Kagome's powers purify him? And what about the mutt, he had mated the undead miko in the past and she obviously hadn't purified him. But the flea seems to read the wolf's mind as he answers.

"When Lord InuYasha and Lady Kikyo mated over 50 years ago" InuYasha and Kikyo both glance away, their faces burning molten hot as the flea speaks, totally oblivious of their discomfort. "InuYasha's part mortal blood prevented Kikyo from purifying him and so her priestess powers not viewing Lord InuYasha as a threat allowed herself to be claimed by his less powerful youkai."

Kikyo and InuYasha share a quick glance with each other, their blushing cheeks and heated gaze showing the swirling of memories as they each think back to that long ago night. Myoga continues to speak unaware of the heated and flushed faces around him.

"The symptoms of course and gifts exchanged are different among dogs and wolves as among all the youkai races but none cut so deep as a wolf's mated bond. Their mating rites period are unusually long, usually lasting several days."

Sango is fascinated as she scratches thoughtfully under Kirara's chin who purrs softly. Growing up it was important for the slayer to know as much as possible about youkai customs and behaviors and there is still that part of her that digests the information hungrily.

"Is it very important, this mating rites period?" Sango asks curiously.

Myoga nods his tiny head before speaking, "For higher level demons their youkai is passive lying mostly dormant within them, being drawn or called upon when needed. For wolf demons their youkai becomes active during this time as it seeks to merge and connect with their new mates, claiming them as their own. Both mark their mates by changing her scent but only wolves possess a permanent link to their mates, allowing them to sense each other when near and gaining a deeper sense of their emotions having exchanged a part of each other's essence through the mating."

Sango and Kaede share interesting thoughtful nods at the information, it's incredible to be receiving such intimate knowledge on youkai mating customs which are rarely spoken of outside of demonic circles. Miroku sits quietly with his eyes half closed, arms crossed into his kimono as the monk listens intently, wondering if the information being shared can really help find a solution for Kagome's… dilemma. Kouga, InuYasha and Kikyo on the other hand stare off into space, their ears burning red. It's incredibly embarrassing for Kouga particularly to have his demon clans most private matters being discussed so candidly before mortals, but knowing also there is no helping it.

"Me thinks perhaps I know what may have kept Kagome from purifying the wolf" Kaede speaks softly, her mind raveling and unraveling a million different scenarios as the old miko processes the flea's words. She turns her gaze to Kouga, "I was told that Kagome had saved ye wolf, with her powers, is this true?"

Kouga turns his attention back, blinking in thought as he recalls that day in the forest with the snake youkai. The day his incredible woman had clawed him back from the abyss, refusing to let him die.

"Is this true, my Lord?" Myoga asks with piqued interest.

Kouga crosses his arms before him, nodding. "I was poisoned, I almost died" the wolf's head hangs as he thinks back to what his brave beautiful woman had done to save his worthless, wretched life.

"She said she..." Kouga thinks back on Kagome's words carefully, not wanting to make a mistake. "Kagome said she put my youkai in a protective barrier and then she blasted everything else out." The wolf's eyes furrow as he recalls the memory, his gaze meeting the open-mouthed expression on the flea's tiny face.

"Indeed" Myoga tugs thoughtfully at one of his long grey whiskers, "That must be it then" he states to no one in particular.

"Make some sense flea!" Kouga growls brandishing an angry frustrated fist before him.

Myoga sputters, "Oh yes of course, let me explain" the flea bows indulgently at the wolf, "This is good news Lord Kouga, it gives us a clue as to what is happening" relieved when he sees the wolf relax slightly. "When Lady Kagome shielded you with her holy powers it recognized you as something to defend not to destroy. So when the mating occurred Kagome's powers recognized your demonic energy as something to protect, not annihilate."

Everyone hums in whispered tones, what a lucky break it had been for Kouga that he had almost died at the hands of the snake youkai forcing Kagome to heal him otherwise the wolf would surely have died at the hands of his mate. Kouga swallows thickly.

"That would explain why she is now locked in battle" Myoga shakes his head thoughtfully.

"Locked in battle?" InuYasha's hesitant voice expresses the wolf's own thoughts.

"Yes Lord InuYasha, it is hardwired in Lady Kagome's most basic instinctual nature to purify youkai, it is what the miko was created for and Lord Kouga's bloodlines are particularly ancient and powerful making the battle more potent as the war rages inside her. Even as Kagome's power seeks to protect the powerful youkai energy within her another part of her also seeks to destroy it, attempting to purify it. The more Kagome fights the more energy she expends and the more pain and suffering her body will endure as the powers clash inside her."

Kouga's mind feels like its stopped working. How much worse can this nightmare possibly get?

Myoga shakes his head thoughtfully, "From what I can read of the energies within the blood, the battle will endure for as long as the youkai is actively trying to merge with its mate but whether Kagome will be able to survive the assault on her body and spirit for that long is uncertain." The little flea hangs his head low as gasps of worry go up around him.

"But surely if Kagome can make it past the period of the mating rites she will be alright?" Miroku asks with concern. "She will recover, yes?" the monks usual passive expression betrays his worry and fear.

"I'm afraid Master Miroku that when Kouga's youkai goes dormant at the end of the mating rites and if it is still at war with Kagome's Soul, it will…" the flea pauses, not able to bring himself to say the words but the text had been very clear on those records he could find where couples had not survived their matting rites.

"I'm afraid if Kagome's power does not succeed in purifying Kouga's energy nor submit to his youkai then it will mark her as an unsuitable mate and in her weakened state, will most surely kill her."

Kouga's eyes close, his breath rushing out. So that much worse.


	37. Chapter 36 - Old Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just laying some ground work for all the future craziness that will ensue... I did warn you that this is not going to be like any other story you've ever read right?? :)

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The small huddled group sits quietly around the small flickering fire inside the hut, each lost in their own thoughts as Myoga's words come ringing back. Of all the things that could have been said to the wolf, the knowledge that his own youkai could kill and take from him that which is his whole life is enough to make the wolf want to empty his stomach onto the huts wooden floor.

Kouga's eyes widen in horror, "But… that's not possible" the wolf's deepest, darkest and worst fears suddenly springing to life before him. "There… we.. there is something we can do right?" Words fail him as the monstrosity of Kouga's situation overpowers him, stealing his breath and his voice.

"Well it's not easy my Lord, we must consider some other factors in regards to Kagome herself" Myoga replies hesitantly, uncertainty flaring into the flea's scent.

Sango's soft voice betrays her anxiety and distress for her friend, stroking behind Kirara's ears almost roughly, "What other factors?"

Myoga sits tall, his back erect, voice firm and strong as he speaks. "Mainly that Kagome is the Shikon Priestess" he states, surprised when everyone blinks their confusion at him. The flea sighs.

"Kagome was born with the scared jewel inside her body, yes?" All the faces around the fire nod their confirmation that this is so. Myoga scratches at the back of his head.

"Well, when I drank of Kagome earlier…" the wolf's sudden heated growl causes the flea to jump and raise his hands in a placating gesture.

"Only so I could ascertain the extent of her injuries and what was going on in her body my Lord" the flea quickly defends as Kouga's growl slowly dissipates. Myoga breathes a sigh of relief, one of his demonic skills after all is his ability to read the hidden messages stored within the blood, the fount of life for all beings, tasting the very nuances of a person's soul.

"I could…" Myoga shakes his head, surprised that he has never been able to pinpoint before the strange taste in Kagome's blood that made her so delicious and confounded more by what he has tasted in the wolf's blood as well.

"I could taste the power of the jewel in Kagome's blood, it's charged with it" the flea glances up at the wolf under half hidden lids.

Sango gasps, "But, that's what the snake youkai said about her, isn't that right Kouga?" The slayer turns her gaze to the wolf, "That she tasted like the jewel?" remembering what Rosario had told them when the she-wolf had recounted the story of Kagome's brilliant rescue of the wolf demon.

"Ya and it always bothered me" Kouga growls angrily, hands curling to fists. "I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about." He should have known the jewel would be nothing but trouble, the wolf's tail flicks angrily behind him.

Myoga shakes his head, "I myself was not aware until just this moment and yet I should have been" sighing at how old he must be getting to have not seen it sooner.

"But what does it mean?" Kouga barks, his patience and temper growing thinner by the moment as Kagome's soft whimpers of pain reach the wolf's sensitive ears, the buzz of her flickering at the back of his mind making the wolf's inner beast tense and agitated.

"It means that Kagome's body in part holds some of the power of the sacred jewel within her." Myoga's eyes close briefly, wondering what this can mean in the long term.

"We cannot guess how much power resides within Kagome but it is doing… something to her, what I do not know, I simply do not have enough information" Myoga shakes his head dejectedly.

Kikyo gasps as understanding begins to dawn on her as thoughts collide and form in her mind, guided by her own spiritual intuition and powers.

"What is it sister?" Kaede asks turning to face her.

"I was.. I was just thinking" Kikyo turns to the expectant faces, her voice soft and cool as she speaks.

"When we battled the demons with the Shikon shard when Kagome first disappeared" Kikyo's eyes furrow as she thinks back to that day, the energy the priestess had felt, curious and strange before the tunnel of light had opened before her reincarnation.

"I sensed the presence of the jewel though we carried no shards" nearly all of the shards being held now in Naraku's grasp.

"Of course you did Lady Kikyo" Miroku opens his eyes from his meditative state, having been listening intently to all that is being said around him, his arms crossed comfortably in his purple kimono.

"We battled the demons with the shards but they got away when we saw Lady Kagome mysteriously disappear."

"No" Kikyo's voice is firm, "That is not the presence I sensed monk, this was different, stronger somehow. I felt it just before the portal opened before her, the portal itself was tinged with the pink power of the jewel." Kikyo had not been able to understand what had caused the portal to open and was determined to prove that she had not had anything to do with it despite what her reincarnation had thought.

Myoga nods his head thoughtfully, taking in the new information. "Lord Kouga, I must ask you something very important" the flea's mind works frantically sorting out all the different possibilities.

Kouga nods for him to speak. The flea flushes slightly before starting, "Prior to your… uh… mating" the wolf blushes deeply, "were any… well, wishes or desires expressed?" hating to embarrass the great wolf lord further but the information it could provide is crucial.

Kouga growls, fighting back the desire to smash the little flea under his giant fist for his impudence, yet knowing even his most intimate private moments must be laid bare to save the women he loves. The wolf has no problem recalling their first night together, a night Kouga remembers most vividly, Kagome's naked glistening body beneath him before he took her for the first time. The wolf shakes his head, dispelling the memory, best not to think about that right now.

The wolf's thoughts spiral back to the conversation he and Kagome had had outside the shrines walls, when Kagome had fought to reach through the wolf's own lingering doubts and fears. Kouga's voice is thick and heavy with emotion as he recalls the memory.

"Before…" the wolf flushes, "before anything happened we spoke, Kagome told me she loved me, that she would willingly give up the rest of her life to be at my side for a short time then to forfeit never having loved me." Kouga's eyes water as he recalls Kagome's confessions of love, the love she had offered and he had selfishly taken because the wolf could not bare to be without her.

InuYasha swallows thickly, turning away as the wolf speaks. The hanyou's warring emotions tucked securely behind a mask of calm indifference.

Myoga nods thoughtfully at the demon's words. It is starting to make sense… almost. The flea is surprised when the wolf continues to speak.

"After I.. I asked if she was sure" Kouga's cheeks heat again with his words, everyone but the monk looking away in embarrassment who seems most interested and intrigued by the telling.

"I told her if we continued she would be mine… forever" the wolf runs a clawed hand through his loose hair, fighting his mortification. Revealing his most precious intimate moments with the love of his life is to help save her the wolf keeps telling himself.

"And did Kagome respond to you?" the flea asks shyly, his face tomato beet red.

Kouga nods, "She said she would be mine… forever." A single stray tear breaks free of the wolf's faltering control as he recalls Kagome's open loving and trusting face as he took her, took her and damned her.

Myoga lets out a deep breath, sighing, nodding to himself, "It is as I thought then."

"What is?!" Kouga barks, growling low, feeling suddenly vulnerable and exposed and not liking this feeling one bit.

Myoga's gaze locks with the wolfs. "As I said, Kagome's blood is charged with sacred jewel power, but so too is yours Prince Kouga" mumbles erupt all around him as Kouga stares at the little flea disbelieving.

"What? Me? My blood? How is that possible?" Wondering if perhaps the power of the jewel shards in his legs is starting to have an effect on him he isn't aware of.

Myoga nods firmly, confidently, "When I first tasted your blood I didn't know what the peculiar energy was that I tasted, though it seemed familiar to me" Myoga replies, "until I then tasted of Kagome" he glances around him at all the worried faces, his eyes lingering on the undead priestess.

"I believe the power of the jewel that is partially inherent in Kagome's body responds to her whether she is aware of it or not." Myoga states confidently.

Kikyo's eyes widen in understanding, "The portal!" she speaks in a gasping breath, "It was her!"

"Yes" Myoga states, pleased that the priestess has been able to pick up and follow his thought. "Kagome herself called the portal to her" the flea confirms.

"What are you talking about flea?" InuYasha barks angrily, his shoulder jostling as the hanyou glares at the tiny demon.

"How is that possible?" Sango cries, why would Kagome have caused herself intentional harm? Surely not?!

Kouga has no words, his mind whirling with the possibilities and meanings of all that is being said around him. The wolf is frustrated that he doesn't understand more about the unique gifts bestowed on his mate, growling to himself that he should have taken more care with her. How foolish, prideful and arrogant the wolf has been to assume that everything would just... work out!

"Kagome must have desired something" Myoga's words break the wolf from his trance, "something so desperately, so strongly, that the innate power inside her felt the desire and did what it had to do to fulfill it, though what wish of her heart Kagome must have made we cannot know." The little flea is impressed with the extent of the power that thrums through the delicate little mortal, it goes beyond anything all the centuries of reading could have prepared the old flea youkai for.

"You mean…" Kouga swallows as he thinks back to that day when the wolf had scented her on the wind moments before Kagome slipped under the freezing waters of the river. "..She wished herself there? In the frozen tundra?" Why would Kagome do such a thing? Did his little miko secretly have a death wish?

"Well" Myoga gestures an arm thoughtfully, "It may not be that Kagome wished to be in the frozen lands of the north exactly.." InuYasha had filled him in on the events of the last several weeks as they journeyed from Tottosai's den where InuYasha had gone to retrieve him, knowing that the little demon enjoyed his time studying with the ancient sword smith.

"But whatever Kagome's desire was, the power of the jewel must have felt that that was where she must go to best accomplish it." Myoga crosses his little arms in front of himself.

Kouga considers thoughtfully. The portal had opened to where Kouga was nearby in the north. Is it possible? Deep down did Kagome's heart call out for him? Did the power of the jewel bring her to him because of that desire? The thought stirs and warms Kouga's heart for the first time since disaster has struck him, if the jewel had brought Kagome to him then it can't be all bad, can it?

"And now?" Kouga asks cautiously.

"Well now it seems the power inside Kagome and that which I tasted in you my Lord is trying to accomplish yet another feat even though Kagome's body fights to withstand the forces raging inside her" Myoga adds sorrowfully.

"Me thinks you are speaking in impossibilities flea demon" Kaede adds, knowing what the flea is thinking given all that has been said.

Kouga growls, "What are you guys talking about!?" feeling like the conversation is going nowhere fast while Kagome's life still hangs in the balance. "And most importantly, how can I help her?!" anger flares in the wolf's voice as his teeth grind painfully together.

"Come on flea bag haven't you put it together yet?" InuYasha scoffs angrily, even he had figured it out. Kouga growls at him but InuYasha ignores him.

"Kagome's desire, what she said to you when you asked her?" the hanyou glares at the wolf to put two and two together.

Kouga's voice hitches in his throat, gasping "Forever?"

"Exactly my Lord" Myoga replies, his head bent low.

"Uh, is it ok that I'm a little confused" Miroku asks holding up a hand, surprised when Kikyo responds.

"Kagome's desire was to stay by the wolf's side, forever" the miko replies thoughtfully.

"Indeed" Myoga adds, "and part of the battle being fought within Kagome is the jewel's power trying to find a way to merge or connect Lady Kagome's life force with Lord Kouga's I believe, which is why I can taste the power of the jewel in his blood. But Kagome is at war with the very power the jewel is trying to link her with."

Miroku blinks in astonishment. "Kagome's life force is trying to connect with Kouga's?" completely flabbergasted that such a thing could be possible. The monk reflects however that even Buddha himself had said that all life when broken down to its smallest components, no matter how different, was all energy, the soul existing inside the shell of a different physical form in each incarnation. Something that Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome had both already proven.

"In essence granting Kagome's greatest desire…forever." Myoga nods in the wolf's direction, "With you Lord Kouga" the flea's voice is full of awe at the power demonstrated by the young miko. Watching as the wolf lord closes his eyes, lost in his warring emotions.

"It is impossible to know for certain what might occur if their life forces were to successfully merge, this is all speculation and far outside our historical precedent but theoretically it is possible. They are after all the miko and the youkai, two sides of a very similar coin." Myoga sighs heavily with his words.

"The heart of the matter I'm afraid is that whatever the outcome, Kagome's mortal body will continue to deteriorate under the power of the energies battling inside her and if she continues to resist, the wolf youkai will surely succeed in killing her in her weakened state unless Kagome can receive some kind of help before the rites are completed."

"What can we do?" Kouga barks, determination flooding his voice "There must be something?"

That Kagome is strong enough to endure the few days that are left of the mating rites is simply not a question for the wolf, Kagome is too stubborn and strong willed to give up so easily, Kouga has to believe that. But will that same stubbornness and strength of spirit, will the wolf's little spit fire of a miko willingly submit to the powers of his youkai? Kouga fights back the howl of despair that rises in his throat, he better than anyone knows how little his mate submits to anyone, even him, fear and dread coil in the wolf's stomach at the thought.

Myoga scratches his head, not sure if he should offer false hope if there is none to be had but the legend of Hikari's love and the spell she had cast if true, could possibly be the only solution left for the wolf and for Kagome.

"Indeed my prince there may be a way, but it is fraught with peril and you would have only until the last night of the mating rites before your youkai claims your mate's life" Myoga's stern gaze bores into the wolf's, making sure he understands him, the little flea having always loved Kagome.

Kouga moves to stand, his tail snaps powerfully behind him the hairs all standing on end, the wolf's broad tan shoulders flex with his power as claws curl to fists before him.

"Tell me flea" Kouga's gaze bores back heatedly into the tiny demons.

Myoga knows there's no stopping the wolf regardless of how many evils he may have to face. " _Love begets sacrifice_ " the flea begins cautiously looking up at the tall imposing form of the wolf. "This has always been known and was understood most painfully by Hikari, the first priestess that unknowingly purified her demon lover. Legend says that before she took her own life she spoke with a fellow priestess and infused her tears with the last of her power. The miko's power that still carried small traces of her demon lover's youkai within, the part of him her powers had been unable to purify because of her love."

Myoga holds the unflinching gaze of the wolf, "Priestess Hikari's tears it is said gathered together in what became a sacred pool deep in the western mountains where she is rumored to have taken her own life. Legend writes that if you pay loves sacrifice her tears will grant the power of eternal love."

Kouga's eyes widen, "Would that… does that mean Kagome would stop fighting my youkai? That..that we can be together?" the wolf asks breathless, not daring to hope.

Myoga nods thoughtfully, "I can only speculate my Lord what it might ultimately do but we can be certain that the priestess herself understood the pain of losing her demonic lover and wished to spare others her pain if possible."

Kouga straightens, determined, ready. "Where? Where must I go?" the wolf barks, hope floods into his chest raising the hairs and fur all over his body.

Myoga nods his head, knowing there is no stopping the determined wolf. "You must travel far to the west, through the Stags forest and to the Yangtze's wastelands. From there you will travel south deep into the mouth of the Forgotten Mountains where her demon lover is rumored to have once dwelt. But be warned my Lord, not only will your journey be fraught with peril but you will need to pass a test, a trial perhaps. What is known is that you will be required to pay loves sacrifice before you will be permitted to remove the healing waters" Myoga cautions.

Kouga is not deterred in the slightest. "What kind of test? What payment?"

It doesn't matter, the wolf will pay any debt, give any sacrifice even his own life if need be. Finally, finally here is something Kouga can do to help save the woman he loves. The women he had put in danger just because she had dared to love him back.

Myoga hangs his head, worry creeping into his voice. "This I do not know my Lord, no records exist of any that have ever survived it."


	38. Chapter 37 - Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _And so begins the quest that will change the lives for so many in unexpected, far reaching and curious ways.._ **

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga's mind is awhirl with thoughts as he flies towards the well, a cyclone of wind and dust as the wolf plans for his journey west. Wanting first to retrieve his armor and furs back from Kagome's home before setting out on his quest, Kouga tries not to think on how strange it will be to be in Kagome's land and time without her as the wolf plunges into the well, the welcoming pink and blue lights surround him as Kouga passes through time. He has not a moment to lose.

InuYasha watches intently as Kouga takes off for the well, the hanyou's face a neutral calm mask that shows nothing of the battling emotions warring inside him, anger, rage, heartbreak…fear. Fear that after all he and Kagome have been through, the lengths the hanyou's gone to remain at her side even if he can't be with her, will all be futile in the face of a devastating possibility the half demon has never dared to think on. What if something happened to Kagome? What if Kagome died like everyone else InuYasha has ever known or cared for in his life? It's what people around him do after all.

The hanyou's heart wrenches, never wanting to face the possibility of a future without the miko, wanting only to live his life knowing that she's out there somewhere in the world, sharing her joy and living her dreams, even if it isn't with him.

InuYasha takes a deep breath releasing in a moment all his hesitations, his doubts and most importantly, his anger. The hanyou will give anything to save her, even sacrifice his own happiness if need be. InuYasha's turbulent amber orbs suddenly calm with a clarity he has rarely known before as acceptance and forgiveness suddenly triggers in the hanyou's heart, humming almost like the sound InuYasha's sword makes when he first springs it free from its sheath, the sensation begins to spread a strange warmth in the half demon's chest. Spinning on his heel the dog follows his nose, he needs to talk to Kikyo.

Kouga's wolves speak hurriedly with each other not knowing how much time they have until their leader returns from the well, having been unable to stop themselves from overhearing everything that had been spoken of in the hut with growing curiosity and apprehension.

"But I don't understand" Hozo whines, "Why does he only have two more days?"

Hakkaku shakes his head, "because that's when the matting rites cycle ends you bag of fur, don't you know anything?"

Hozo grins with embarrassment, "What I dunno, I'm not mated" fighting the red that tints his ears.

Rosario rolls her eyes at the oblivious unmated wolf, "Didn't you pay attention to your lessons growing up?" Of course he hadn't, she knew that, he was always too busy goofing around with the other cubs.

"The first four days of a wolf's mating rites is when the youkai is most active, most open to change and it has already been over a day, today marks the second day. After the cycle ends the energy returns to dormancy but if sister doesn't stop fighting Lord Kouga's youkai so it can claim her before that happens, it will kill her" Rosario's voice breaks in worry for her mortal friend, the wolves share a knowing anxious glance with each other. The pack is well aware of Kagome's personality and know only too well that the powerful miko does not submit easily to anybody, not even their alpha.

Hozo's eyes widen in understanding, "But then it's even more important that we help Lord Kouga to retrieve the magical waters from the pool, isn't it?" Surely the pack working together will guarantee their success.

"Ha!" Ginta barks suddenly, knowing only too well what Kouga's response will be if they attempt to accompany their alpha on his journey. When it comes to anything that has to do with Kagome their leader is most… possessive.

Hozo turns his gaze on Ginta, mistaking his outburst. "Do you think he'll say yes?" the omega asks hopefully, after all who would know better than anyone how Kouga is likely to react then his two trusted generals?

Hakkaku snorts, his arms crossing at his chest, "Ya right kid, good luck with that. I know exactly what Kouga will say."

Ginta laughs despite the melancholy air, agreeing as he falls into his Kouga impression, " **You worthless mutts will only slow me down** " Ginta gruffs in a low baritone voice, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in a very Kouga like fashion.

"Well you would" Kouga stands at the edge of the encampment dressed once again in his familiar armor hair tied back up and high in his ponytail, the wolf's fur bandana and ever present, yet never used, Katana blade right where they should be. The wolf's eyes narrow on his underling, the alpha's very cold, very flat reply causing Ginta to cower and drop to his knees, head bent low the beta whimpers softly. Of all Kouga's tones that one is Ginta's least favorite, you don't know what to expect with that one.

"S..Sorry, sorry, sorry, boss" the beta squeaks, "I was only kidding" head pressed firmly to the ground. Oh why, oh why is he always the one getting into trouble?

Face set in a determined and focused mask, Kouga is feeling like himself again, capable of anything. The wolf strides swiftly past his beta's trembling form and towards the small hut. Though making sure to step heavily and quite close to Ginta's bowed head Kouga growls with his back teeth as he passes making the beta flinch. He's lucky the alpha has no time for stupid today.

Just as Kouga had suspected it had been hell to be in Kagome's den without her. All their moments shared together coming back vividly as Kouga moved through her strange empty den and into her room, the scent of their lovemaking still hung in the air, it had been almost unbearable to endure. It was just as well Kouga had no time to linger or who knows how long the wolf would have stayed there, inhaling Kagome's scent. There is only one very important thing Kouga has left to do before finally setting forth on his quest, his insides rolling as the wolf approaches the small hut.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede fall silent as Kouga enters the hut dressed once again in his familiar clothing. The group of mortals stare at each other as they watch Kouga move swiftly to Kagome's side, not glancing in their direction. They can practically feel the wolf's agitated youkai slashing and whipping behind him as he moves, youkai senses or not. Communicating silently with each other, Sango, Kaede and the monk rise, quickly exiting the hut, Myoga having vanished as usual already during tense situations and Kikyo had taken off earlier with InuYasha. The gentle jingles of Miroku's staff get softer and farther away, leaving the wolf to have a private moment alone with the woman he loves.

The kitsune stirs in his sleep, his ears twitching. Well almost private moment.

Shippou can smell Kouga in the room but the little fox doesn't want to talk to him, he's way too angry with him! Shippou may not understand everything that is happening with Kagome despite having heard the adults as they spoke, but one thing the kitsune does get, all of this is somehow HIS fault and the fox doesn't ever want to talk to the stupid ugly wolf, ever! Continuing to feign sleep like he's done a thousand times before with stupid smelly InuYasha, Shippou keeps his breaths slow and steady so the always stupid, smelly, ugly wolf doesn't catch on.

Kouga moves silently to Kagome's side, dropping to his knees the wolf touches the side of her face gently, his thumb strokes softly at her cheek, the gentle thrum of energy under his skin is an almost welcome feeling. Kouga's obvious heartache swims in his watery eyes as the wolf watches the small grimaces of pain that flicker across Kagome's face. Her skin is hot, hotter than before he realizes causing dread to flicker briefly through the wolf's volatile emotions.

Kouga hopes he's not hurting her but gods he needs to touch her, just needs to feel her skin against his one last time… just in case. The wolf's eyes squeeze shut, dipping his head to the curve of Kagome's neck he inhales her scent, it's stronger now the scent of him in her, it's heart-breakingly glorious. The wolf kisses the nape of the miko's neck softly, his lips buzzing slightly as Kouga's lips connect with Kagome's skin. Moving back the wolf gazes down at her, never have felt the raging of his heart so keenly or the flaring of his soul burning so fiercely inside him.

"Kagome, please love, you have to hear me, you have to hang on. You have to fight" Kouga's overwhelming emotions make his words thick and almost hoarse, his heart flickering with hope when Kagome's body suddenly tenses and a cry escapes her. ' _Did… can she hear me_?'

Kouga leans closer, his words coming stronger. "Because I'm going to do this baby, I promise, I'm gonna get this water and then you'll be ok, you'll see" the wolf sniffs, wiping at a stray tear. Kouga's large hand clasps her smaller one as it shakes slightly in his grasp, the tingling sensation grows stronger between them, almost painful now but the wolf doesn't care, he needs her to hear him, wherever she is, his voice gaining strength and confidence as he speaks.

"But you have to do your part Kagome, you hear me, you have to hang on!" Kouga flinches at the powerful moan that breaks free of his mate's chest, hope flaring inside the wolf at the sight. Maybe, just maybe wherever she is, she really can hear him and Kagome will know that he's with her and that she's not alone. Never alone.

"I'm going to do what you said to do koi" Kouga squeezes her hand, bending low he kisses her softly on the lips, liking the way their lips tingle as they touch, like she's searing herself into his brain.

"I'm going to trust in us" the wolf brushes the back of his knuckles against the miko's skin, a soft little buzz. "So make sure you do too, ok?"

Quickly Kouga rises before he finds himself unable to move from her side, halting only a moment at the doorway the wolf's claws grip and scrape against the wood. Taking a deep breath he speaks low over his shoulder.

"And that means you too kid" Kouga grumbles in a soft, commanding tone, knowing the kit is awake and angry with him. Not that the wolf can blame him.

"Ya do your part ok? Like a pack. Keep watch over Kagome, keep her safe and I'll bring her back to us" the wolf's head drops low, his voice a hoarse whisper "I promise." Moving swiftly Kouga exits the hut before Shippou even has time to react.

The small kitsune sits up from his spot next to Kagome, blinking with confusion at the now absent wolf demon. Shippou's young mind is confused and his heart feels torn as tears sting his eyes. The young fox wants so much to be angry with the wolf, to hate him, it had felt so much easier that way but now part of the little kitsune aches and he doesn't understand why or what it means.  _Pack_. Shippou likes that word though, it feels good… inside him somehow. It reminds him of the days with his father before the Thunder Brothers had changed everything.

Shippou's tiny arms cross before him, determination and new purpose grows inside the little fox. The kitsune will stand guard over Kagome using all his skill until Kouga returns and Shippou knows the wolf will do it too. Kouga is a lot like InuYasha even though the two stupid canines can't admit it, they both will go to any lengths for the people they love. Brandishing a little flame of fox fire in his palm, Shippou's jade colored eyes stare into the flame's depths, the kit's soft voice daring to believe, "Hurry Kouga."

Sango and Miroku watch silently as Kouga exits the hut and speaks hurriedly with his wolves. Barking his orders they all fall into submission around him, reading their leaders emotions easily and only nodding and agreeing with his commands.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Sango sighs next to Miroku, more than anything she wants to believe there is hope for her dear friend.

Miroku smiles sweetly at his beautiful slayer, the slayer of his heart. "My dear Sango if anyone is stubborn and single minded enough to pull this off I dare say it's that wolf right there" pleased with the soft laugh that escapes her.

They had all watched in fascination for years as Kouga had attempted to court Kagome, attempted and failed but who could have guessed that as the eventual would be lovers grew in friendship, overcoming many obstacles, that they would also manage to find a way to each other. Miroku sighs. Maybe there's still hope for him after all.

Sango smiles, laughing lightly, feeling a ray of hope beam inside her, that is definitely true about Kouga. And Kagome is one of the strongest people the slayer has ever met with a healthy dose of stubborn thrown in, which is a good mix as far as Sango is concerned to overcome the impossible.

Warmth spreads in the monks heart as he watches the mood on his beautiful woman's face lighten, making the slayers thick ebony hair suddenly shine more brightly and the curve of her shoulders and arms to stand out almost magically against the morning rays of the sun. Scratch that, the curve of Sango's round bottom so tight against her kimono is the most magical thing Miroku's ever seen, the monks mouth salivates as his hand suddenly twitches.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga's ears twitch at the sound of a loud slap ringing through the morning air. The wolf sighs, that monk sure does seem to enjoy pain. Orders given to his pack, his goodbyes said to Kagome, Kouga is ready to hit the road, the wolf's hand touches gingerly to his plated chest, thinking of what lie's secured beneath, there is no way he could ever leave it behind.

The wolf had almost laughed out loud when the humans had told him they wanted to accompany him but this is  _his_  journey to make, Kouga had brought this on Kagome, his mate and the wolf will fix it. Besides, speed is of the utmost importance and Ginta is actually right about one thing, they would all slow him down.

Moving quickly through the forest Kouga heads west, wanting to clear the trees before tornado'ing outta there, the flea's instructions cemented in the wolf's mind. Kouga hasn't gotten very far when the scent of dog hits his nose just moments before the hanyou drops from the trees landing before him with a thud.

"Going somewhere wolf?" InuYasha crosses his arms into his red kimono, staring blankly at the wolf.

Kouga growls, he doesn't have time for this, "Out of my way mutt, you know where I'm going so stop wasting my time!"

"Keh" InuYasha snorts "Don't I know it, I'm the one that brought the demon that gave you the information, or have you forgotten that already flea bag?" The hanyou's amber eyes narrow on the wolf.

No, Kouga has not forgotten that, can probably never forget that. "So, what do you want mutt? A fucking bone?" not understanding what the hanyou wants, why is he delaying him?

InuYasha glares at the demon, why does the stupid mangy wolf have to make everything so fucking hard!?

"Look you scrawny wolf" InuYasha fights back his annoyance, "You'll have a better chance of saving Kagome if I come with you and you fucking know it!" irritated beyond measure that the wolf is making him spell it out.

Kouga fights back the shocked expression he knows must be flying across his face, is the mutt actually offering his aid? Willingly?

"Ha! You'll just slow me down mutt" The wolf doesn't care. this is Kouga's mission, not the dogs.

InuYasha barks in frustration, "Look" the hanyou steps forward his hands curling to fists at his sides.

"You know I can't stand you!" The wolf growls, the feeling is mutual. "But I can keep up with you, don't you worry about that" InuYasha's golden gaze narrows on the wolf's.

"But swallow your stupid dam wolf pride for two fucking seconds and think about it! If something happens to you who'll be left to bring Kagome back the water?" InuYasha' eyes dare the wolf to object to his logic.

Kouga clenches a fist, damn it the stupid dog is right. And now is not the time for Kouga to let his stupid arrogant pride risk Kagome's safety. He's let his pride almost tear her away from him once, the wolf is damned if he's going to let that happen again!

Kouga's stormy blues stare into InuYasha's golden determined ones before nodding. A smirk tugs at the hanyou's lips as the two demons turn, one leaping high into the treetops, flashing like red lightning through the green foliage, the other a whirl of wind and rocks along the ground, speeding towards the west at an incredible rate.

Several poisonous demon wasps descend from a canopy of trees, Naraku's Saimyosho watch intently as the two demons take off in the distance. They buzz excitedly with each other before rising back into the sky and heading back towards their master. Naraku will most definitely be interested in these latest developments.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Sango blinks curiously at the undead priestess, surely she is joking? "You mean InuYasha and Kouga are together? Alone!?" paling slightly at the possibilities erupting between the two demons without someone there to chaperon them.

"Yes demon slayer" Kikyo's dark eyes are all serious making Sango wonder if she's ever seen the priestess smile or joke before. Only when she works with the children the slayer recalls, that is the only time the undead priestess seems capable of any real human emotion.

Miroku scratches at his head, the wolves around him whining quietly, "Well this is an interesting development isn't it?" he says aloud.

"Oh no Hakkaku" Ginta's worry trembles in his voice, "If Kouga keeps fighting with InuYasha they'll never make it to the mountains and back in time to help sister Kagome" knowing only too well how volatile his leaders temper can be especially around the hanyou.

Rosario crosses her arms before her, "I don't believe it. Lord Kouga would never put sister Kagome in danger by acting so childish."

"Ha!" Hakkaku barks, "You sure don't know Kouga" he grins, scratching absentmindedly behind one of the wolves ears that lingers near his side. "But you're right cousin" Hakkaku replies, using the informal title for any wolf from an outside pack. "I think Kouga would even put up with InuYasha if it means saving Kagome" mumbles of agreement go up around the small group.

"Well I'm more concerned about InuYasha not being able to control himself" Sango says fretfully, they all know how volatile InuYasha's temper can be, especially around the wolf and these are extraordinary circumstances and InuYasha is already hurting so much.

Kikyo's gaze narrows on the demon slayer, "Rest assured slayer" her cool voice reprimands, "InuYasha has no intention of delaying the success of their journey or of interfering with the wolf."

Miroku glances quizzically at the undead priestess. Is that a touch of annoyance in her voice? Is that an actual real human emotion she is displaying?

Sango stares back into Kikyo's unflinching gaze, why does the miko sound so sure about that? Kouga and InuYasha are always at war with each other, although she has to admit, the slayer, and all of them in fact, have been surprised by InuYasha's very mature attitude in regards to Kagome. It's clear that the hanyou has made some kind of peace within himself regarding the situation and as difficult as it has been no doubt for InuYasha to do, the hanyou has respected Kagome's decision and had let her go. Sango sighs, turning to walk back towards the village square. Maybe there is a chance for the wolf and the dog to succeed without tearing each other to pieces after all.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kikyo stares off into the west, having left the company of the demons and strange mortals behind to find some solitude in the fields, her thoughts racing back to InuYasha's words when the hanyou had told her he was going to assist the wolf on his quest. At first the priestess had been angry, her reincarnation was with another and still InuYasha pined for her, stirring the miko's jealous ire.

But then InuYasha had kissed her, surprising her. It had been soft, gentle. Kikyo's hand comes up touching gingerly at her cold lips, lips that still burn hot where InuYasha has pressed his lips to hers, the memory of his kiss stirring an old familiar heat in the miko's body. Feelings long forgotten. InuYasha's words float back to her on the wind, rustling the red and white of the miko's kimono, her soul catchers dancing above her.

_"Kikyo" InuYasha touches the side of her face with his hand, gazing into her, searching for… anything. Refusal, acceptance, forgiveness?_

_"I've got to do this Kikyo, I need to help the wolf, I have to try and save Kagome" InuYasha pauses as he gazes into her confused and angry gaze. "I Know I've messed up" Kikyo's silent midnight pools bore into his amber ones._

_"I've been a fool Kikyo, about so many things, I keep not realizing what I have until it's too late and I can't do this anymore" InuYasha's eyes beg her to understand, beg her to believe, to believe in him still._

_"I don't want to lose you too Kikyo, I don't know if I can make it up to you, maybe I'm too late" InuYasha closes his eyes, touching his forehead to hers as he clasps the back of her head with a hand, pleased and hopeful when she doesn't pull away from him._

_"But will you give me a chance to try? Let me love you the way you deserve… the way we both deserve?"_

_InuYasha takes a deep steadying breath, "Don't say anything now ok? Just…" his hand squeezes at the back of her head, trying to convey his words through action, gods why isn't he ever any good at this?_

_"Just think about it, ok?"_

_Kikyo's eyes widen as InuYasha suddenly presses his soft warm lips to her silky cool mouth, the soft gentle touch igniting an avalanche of memories and feelings. Before the priestess has time to register the contact the hanyou is flying into the trees and leaping away._

Kikyo stares off into the distance, the miko's heart hammering as endless possibilities spiral and unwind before her, considering InuYasha's words and her own heart. Is it possible? Can there really be another chance for them? Real hope swells in the miko's chest for the first time since she's reawakened in her borrowed body, maybe just maybe there is reason to keep living after all.

Glancing upwards the undead miko catches sight of her soul collectors as they swoop down, depositing new souls within her, sustaining her when a pang of grief suddenly wraps itself around Kikyo's new found joy, threatening to undo her. The undead priestess reflects on the wolf and his quest to help his mate so they might live a life together, have children and build a home together. The wolf and the miko might be from different worlds but at least they both still live and breathe in it, together.

The soul collector drops another glowing orb within Kikyo's chest before flying off, the twisting in the undead miko's heart increases as she wonders at the possibility of the dead and the living truly finding peace in each other.


	39. Chapter 38 - The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into what our heroine is going through...

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

It's cold, so cold, and dark. Kagome shivers, where is she? How much time has passed? And why does everything ache so much? The miko's surroundings shimmer around her softly in pink hues, like sparkling pink snow falling in darkness. Small lights dance around the edges of Kagome's vision, blurring and obscuring the world around her that struggles to come into focus.

A hot wind blows from somewhere and it feels good blowing over the miko's chilled skin, warming her.

"Ahh" Kagome sighs contently, that is feeling so much better. With a start the priestess realizes her body feels strange, very light, very ethereal. Glancing at herself the priestess can only make out a vague outline in the pink hazy darkness that shimmers slightly outlining her arms, torso and legs.

"What the?" Rising to her feet, only now realizing that she's lying curled up against the soft darkness Kagome tries to adjust to her surroundings. It's getting warmer she realizes, it's much easier to move as the priestess stretches her achy limbs. Why does everything hurt so much? What had she been doing… before?

"Hello?" Kagome calls out into the flickering, shimmering darkness, moving in the direction of the warm wind.

Is she in a cave? Surely someone is sitting near a fire somewhere waiting for her. From somewhere deep in the darkness Kagome hears a faint howl that grows stronger as the heat around her suddenly increases and sweat breaks out against the miko's skin. The howl seems to move closer and Kagome realizes that the darkness around her is fading quickly, she can see her body clearly now, dressed in her school uniform, the site somehow strange and shocking to her. It's been so long since she'd last worn it. Kagome's memories slowly rise to the surface as the priestess recalls the last time she'd been wearing her uniform… she'd been somewhere cold, somewhere full of white.

Kagome gasps, "Kouga!" her eyes widen in frantic panic, where is he? Where has he gone? Has he left her here all alone, in the dark? Why can't she remember? Kagome growls in frustration at herself when she can't fit the missing pieces together.

A powerful angry howl goes up around her making Kagome's heart skip. It's so close now the priestess can feel the hairs on her body stand and tingle as fear and panic explodes inside her. The air around the miko begins to heat so powerfully it starts to burn her skin. Kagome screams, gripping at her arms, seeing them heat an angry red as the sound of heavy padding feet and dark low growls closes in on her, but from where?

Kagome doesn't waste any more time thinking before shooting in a random direction, anything to get away from the intense heat and the snarling howl that sends shivers racing across her body. Kagome runs, runs as fast as she can into the darkness, the angry howls and burning heat lessening and getting farther away as the miko keeps moving. The air slowly begins to cool and the pink fog around Kagome begins to dim again. There is no landscape, no ground the miko can make out, only the wafting shimmering darkness around her with shadowy forms occasionally taking shape before quickly disappearing again. Slowing down Kagome bows her head to her bent knees, breathing in deep lungfuls of air, she can hear her racing heart thrumming inside her ears as she gasps for breath.

"What…what is that?" the priestess asks herself out loud, partly wanting to hear her own voice. Any voice. "Am I? Am I dreaming?" Kagome pinches the skin on her arm,  _'ouch'_  definitely not dreaming.

Panic begins to overpower the miko, if she isn't dreaming maybe… has she died? Kagome shakes her head, impossible. If she were dead surely the Kamis would have met her on the other side? Kagome swallows past a painful lump in her throat… unless of course that angry heated howl she'd heard… maybe she is dead after all and maybe the intense heat is a clue as to where she is.

Kagome can't help the tears that run down her cheeks at the thought. Can it be? Can she be… in purgatory? The miko's mind races with the overpowering thoughts. She's a good person isn't she? She cares about her friends and strangers, always takes out the garbage when her mother asks her and ok, yes she'd missed a lot of school in the past and has even done jell-o shots with her friends, but that isn't grounds for eternal damnation in a pit of fire is it?

Kagome collapses to the floor, curling her arms and legs around her the priestess breaks into painful hysterical sobs. Where is she? Is she lost? Can she find her way back out? Where is everyone? Where is Kouga? Why has he left her here? Alone and in the dark? Despair overwhelms the miko in a flood of sobbing tears that rack through her body, her misery wrapping around her like a thick cloak. She doesn't know how long she sits there, crying when Kagome begins to feel a soft hum at the back of her mind, something that feels… familiar.

Glancing up Kagome wipes at her tears, she knows that presence! There's a soft tingle on her cheek as the miko's hand comes up to touch the spot but there's nothing there. Another familiar soft buzz at Kagome's neck sends jolts of warmth running through her as the hum of the familiar presence gets stronger and then she hears him, calling her name, but faintly.

"KOUGA!" Kagome screams jumping up and spinning around in the half-light around her, but he's nowhere. Gods but she can feel him though, tingling on her skin and it's glorious! The air around Kagome begins to mist, glowing with an ethereal quality when the wolf's soft voice calls out to her from the ebbing darkness.

" _Kagome, please love, you have to hear me, you have to hang on. You have to fight._ "

"Kouga!" Kagome cries, taking a step in the darkness. "Kouga I hear you!" the miko screams back desperately but the wolf can't hear her, his voice is so far away, like he's speaking into the wind and she has to strain to hear him. Kagome's tears fall uncontrolled as she spins on her foot, clawing at the air, struggling to find him, to reach him.

" _Because I'm going to do this baby, I promise, I'm gonna get this water and then you'll be ok, you'll see._ "

Kagome gasps, so something has happened to her? So she isn't dead! Hope roars inside the priestess as she calls out to him again but she knows her wolf can't hear her. Kagome moans suddenly as a feeling of intense heat radiates through her hand, looking down it starts to glow as the hum of Kouga's presence gets stronger, engulfing her. Kami's she can practically feel his hand on hers! Pure euphoria roars through the miko's heart at the sensation.

" _But you have to do your part Kagome, you hear me!"_ Kouga's voice gains in volume around her, making her flinch. _"You have to hang on!_ " the wolf roars at her!

"Yes! Yes Kouga, I will! I promise!" Kagome screams, oh gods for him she will do anything! She will hang on, the miko's entire soul cries out, aching for her beloved.

Kouga's voice rings out again in the darkness, softer this time, stroking against her, " _I'm going to do what you said to do koi_ " Kagome closes her eyes, letting the wolf's loving words wash over her, holding her in the void.

The miko's heart thrills at the warm buzzing sensation that spreads across her lips, burning straight into her heart.

_"I'm going to trust in us"_  her lover's heart reaches out to her across the dark expanse, a rush of love filling every cell in Kagome's body with light. Tears tremble in her eyes at the feel of Kouga's hand buzzing warmth against her cheek, "S _o make sure you do too, ok_?"

"I promise" Kagome whispers, somehow feeling less alone as she listens to Kouga's voice fade lovingly into the darkness.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Having caught their scents a while back Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands watches curiously from his high distant perch as the wolf and his filthy hanyou brother cross westwards, deep across his lands, in some incredible rush it would seem. It is curious to see the two together, this Sesshomaru is not well acquainted with the wolf, knowing only that he leads a tribe of wolves in the east, some kind of lord in his own right and has in the past unnecessarily intervened in rescuing Rin effectively putting the wolf demon out of this Sesshomaru's interests.

It's strange though, the dog demon is fairly certain that the wolf's loathing for his mongrel brother near matches his own, a clear sign of intelligence as far as Sesshomaru is concerned. A large massive white tail flicks restlessly behind him as the dog Lord's whole body seems to shimmer in a halo of soft white light as the fur flicks out, wondering what the unlikely pair could be up too.

Rin squeals beside him, her delight evident on her face as she jumps joyfully on her toes, the young child's roasted fish on a stick forgotten.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, do it again, do it again!" Ring giggles, tugging gently at her lord's soft snowy tail.

Sesshomaru glances down at the little mortal from the corner of his eye, taking her in. He almost smirks at the smudge of dirt on Rin's cheek that always seems to come back no matter how many times she washes her face. There's something about the girls wide toothy grin that does something strange to the dog Lord's icy heart every time she looks up at him with those wide trusting eyes.

Sesshomaru turns his head to the side, his voice cool and unhurried as he speaks, "Jaken."

The small green toad rushes over from where he is tending A-un who munches contentedly on some tall grass.

"Yes me'Lord? Is the child bothering you me'Lord?" Jaken turns an angry glare at the human child.

"Rin, what did I tell you about bothering Lord Sesshomaru?" small green fists curl at the toad's hips.

Rin looks forlornly up at the short grouchy toad demon, her eyes quivering, why is he always so mean to her?

"But I didn't do anything Master Jaken" hurt creeps into Rin's voice, Sesshomaru can almost smell the tears stinging her eyes.

Sesshomaru's stoic crisp tone betrays his slight annoyance with his underling, "Watch Rin" the demon's words immediately halting the pair in their standoff.

"Of course my Lord" Jaken replies quickly, bowing low, realizing immediately that he's done something to displease his master but not wanting to ask what, for fear of his retribution.

Sesshomaru turns his gaze down on the little mortal girl who is biting her lips to keep her tears from spilling. Heart ache trickles from her eyes and scent as Rin gazes wondrously up at the tall imposing form of her beautiful, caring savior.

"Rin" her name falls softly from Sesshomaru's lips, no trace of heat or annoyance in his voice as the dog lord gazes curiously down at the small child that has somehow burrowed her way into his heart.

Normally this Sesshomaru takes great care in crafting his cold and indifferent demeanor, caring for nothing and no one save himself and his lands. The dog lord is strong and powerful, master of his life and his fate, a Champion of Kings and Warriors both. Sesshomaru has no time or patience to deal with anything getting in the way of his goals, of achieving his desires and that includes pups of his own. And yet here, somehow in this weak frail little human girl, whose smallest grief cuts deep into the dog demon's heart, holds a power over the great Sesshomaru that not even he understands. All he knows is that when she smiles something inside him melts a little more.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sniffs quietly, not wanting to betray her sorrow to her protector, the closest thing the young girl has ever known even remotely resembling a father, someone who watches out for her, protects her and keeps her tummy full.

An unusual smile tugs at the corner of the great dog demons lips. A sight so strange it almost makes Jaken wet himself as he watches his imposing, commanding and fearful master smile kindly at the human girl.

"Stay here" Sesshomaru says kindly when the dog Lords whole massive tail suddenly flicks powerfully. A halo of white fur erupts vibrating around him for several seconds, making the little human girl squeal with laughter and delight as she bounces joyfully on her toes, clapping her hands. Before Jaken even has time to process the unusual display before him, his master is gone.

Sesshomaru sighs as he flies towards his filthy half-brother and the wolf, normally this Sesshomaru wouldn't care, but the sight of them has stirred his curiosity and they are on his lands after all, the dog Lord needs no more reason than that to stop them. Sesshomaru's eyes glint as he moves swiftly towards the unusual traveling companions.

Kouga and InuYasha travel quickly and quietly for the most part as land and trees whip by, each demon trapped in his own thoughts as they hurry westwards across the plains, their focus and intent spilling into their incredible speed as they blaze a windy, fiery trail across the landscape. Kouga has to admit though, glancing over his shoulder, true to his word the mutt has been keeping up… mostly, though the wolf is sure it's costing the dog every ounce of his strength to do so, still, it is rather impressive. Looking over his shoulder the wolf notices the hanyou slowing down, stirring Kouga's curiosity he slows down as well, coming out of his tornado to keep pace.

"Awww just fucking great" InuYasha growls, slowing down, this is all they need.

"What? Tired already dog shit?" Kouga growls farther up ahead, "I thought you said you weren't going to slow me down?" angrily Kouga spins back into his tornado, moving faster across the landscape.

InuYasha bites back a retort, he knows that smell, he doesn't have time to play with the mangy wolf if his stupid prissy brother is closing in.

"Look you stupid scrawny wolf" InuYasha growls coming to a full stop, causing the tornado spinning ahead of him to stop as well as the wolf turns back towards him.

"Why don't you stop flapping those big fucking lips of yours for one second and use that big ugly thing at the end of your face huh?" InuYasha growls crossing his arms into his kimono, alright maybe he has time to play a little bit.

Why Kouga had ever agreed to let the stupid worthless mutt come with him the wolf will never understand, growling his frustration as he exits his tornado Kouga stomps towards the hanyou. The wolf glares at the infuriating half demon, he doesn't have time for delays! But before Kouga can slash the dog with a cutting retort the wolf's nose catches a vaguely familiar scent on the wind, automatically turning in the scents direction as it gets stronger.

"Keh, bout fucking time flea bag" InuYasha glares frustratingly at the wolf. "You'd think with a nose that big you'd be better at sniffing things out" the hanyou laughs sarcastically.

Kouga growls, glaring back at the half dog, "Well normally I would but you see I seem to be traveling in the company of some" the wolf makes to move a hand past his nose in a wafting gesture, "rather unpleasant smells and it's affecting my scent glands."

"Why you!" InuYasha growls, glaring furiously at Kouga with a raised fist, "I outta!" the dog takes a threatening step in the wolf's direction.

"Ya come on mutt face" Kouga growls turning fully on him, fists curling. "You know what happened last time, bring it on!" A vein begins to pulse at the top of the wolf's forehead.

The two angry youkai stare each other down, foreheads practically touching as puffs of angry air flair from their nostrils, teeth and fangs grinding.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sesshomaru's cool bored tone snaps the two demons out of their fixed stance as the dog Lord suddenly lands before them, whipping cape and furs.

"Keh, he's only lucky you did" InuYasha growls stepping back from the wolf the hanyou crosses his arms at his chest, staring off indifferently, "Or I'da wiped the forest with him."

Kouga scoffs at the hanyou, his gaze holding steady with the amber orbs of their new arrival.

"Don't mind him" the wolf drawls "he's having a bad day." Kouga's hands curl on his hips "He just found out there's no cure for stupid" ignoring InuYasha's growls.

Sesshomaru smirks, liking the wolf more already. It's true over the years this Sesshomaru has come to regard his irksome half brother with a touch more tolerance, especially since coming to understand the reason's behind their father's choice of bestowing the Tessaiga on his younger brother. But that doesn't mean the dog lord still doesn't find InuYasha to be an insufferable, immature and reckless half-breed.

Kouga takes in the tall imposing dog demon before him, InuYasha's older brother. From what he'd learned over the years, to say that the older demon did not enjoy the company of his half demon brother was putting it mildly, Kouga snorts inwardly at the thought, who can blame him? A spark of understanding stirs suddenly in the wolf's mind realizing that Sesshomaru is the eldest son of Ino no Tashio, the great Dog General and his father's dearest friend. How strange that the wolf had never known that and yet Kouga had seen the portraits that hung in his ancestral home of the Dog General himself and Sesshomaru looked almost exactly like him, in fact now that he thinks about it, the wolf stares more intently… he seems almost… familiar? A tarnished memory sits quietly at the back of the wolf's mind, flickering, waiting to be rediscovered.

Sesshomaru quirks a questioning eyebrow at the wolf demon when he sees the strange expression come over the wolf's face, completely intrigued by what the youkai is thinking. Feigning indifference Sesshomaru decides to keep with the straight forward approach.

"This Sesshomaru is curious to know why you cross my lands with such haste" the full blooded dog demon rolls his eyes at his hanyou brother. "Why you travel with my mongrel half breed brother is of course of no interest to me" turning his bored gaze back to the wolf.

"Oh yes, ha ha, let's make fun of the half breed" InuYasha stomps off away from the pair, not trusting himself from pulling out his Tessaiga if Sesshomaru continues to aggravate him. Instead InuYasha stares off into the distance, mumbling to himself under his breath keeping his focus on the reason he's out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of assholes in the first place.

Kouga ignores InuYasha who stomps off, instinctively standing a little taller as the wolf stares intently at the cool and indifferent gaze of the dog lord before him, seeing him as though for the first time all over again. There is definitely something familiar about him, something old.

"I didn't realize these lands were still claimed, but I am on a dire quest of the utmost urgency to save my mate." Kouga's eyes flash briefly with red causing Sesshomaru to quirk an impressive eyebrow at the brief and controlled display of power.

"So I would appreciate you letting me pass without further delay, Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General Lord Taisho" Kouga's respectful and formal tone betrays to Sesshomaru in an instant the high bred class of the wolf. It is… surprising and this Sesshomaru is very rarely surprised. He did not expect the wolf to be of such high breeding.

"A noble quest to be sure" Sesshomaru replies, quietly scenting the air the dog demon immediately recognizes the scent of that human girl InuYasha always traveled with covering the wolf like a second skin, vibrating almost against his natural scent. Interesting. So this wolf it seems has mated with the mortal girl his half-brother is always trailing after. This just gets better and better.

"I should like to know the name of such a noble demon" the dog lords expression is just a nudge above neutral, Sesshomaru's version of friendly "For prosperity's sake?"

Kouga puffs his chest out slightly, his tail erect, "I am Prince Kouga son of the Great Lord Takeshi, second heir to the lands of Edo and Alpha to the Eastern Dens" the wolf stares down the dog demon, watching as surprise and recognition flashes through the normally cold and stoic face of the tall silver haired dog demon.

Today is definitely an interesting day for surprises, Sesshomaru thinks to himself. Certainly glad he'd taken the time now to investigate, finding it quite amusing to hearing the Great Lord Takeshi's name fall from the wolf demons lips. This Sesshomaru hasn't thought of his old friend and his family in over half a century.

"You are Isamu's brother?" Hating the curiosity that hilts his voice but it cannot be helped. This Sesshomaru understands exactly what his family owes to the Great Lord Takeshi, having witnessed the great friendship between their fathers for centuries and the wolf Lord's eldest son Isamu had been Sesshomaru's closest friend...before  _her_.

Kouga blinks his surprise at the white furred dogLord demon before him.

"How.. how do you know my brother?" the wolf hasn't heard his brother's name spoken in over half a century, not since leaving his ancestral home deep in the southern lands of Edo in his youth. Not since Kouga had turned his back on everything and everyone he knew. So to hear it now spoken from a stranger is more than just shocking, even if he is the Dog General's son.

A smirk tugs at the corners of Sesshomaru's lips, his cold eyes taking on a thoughtful gaze as the dog demon's mind trips back over the centuries.

"Have you not ever wondered then who gave your brother that scar?" Sesshomaru enjoys the wide eyed gaze of the wolf demon immensely.

"You?" Kouga can't help his surprised bark, a vague distant memory from when he was just a pup pulls up from the recesses of the wolf's mind, memories of his brother and the white clad shadow that walked beside him. Kouga's eyes widen in recognition at his brother's oldest friend! Kouga was still a young pup back then, barely out of his infant 50s, and those memories are always a little hazy.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru smirks.

Kouga's brother had always said that the best fighter he'd ever known had given him that scar and had worn it like a badge of honor. In reality Kouga had often wondered if his brother just liked the way it made him look tougher and meaner. The wolf rumbles suddenly with impatience, interesting old reunions aside Kouga has places to be and his woman to save.

"So" Kouga looks up at him, "will you let me pass, friend?" holding the dog demons gaze.

"I've heard all I've needed." Sesshomaru does something he rarely does to anyone, the dog demon bows to the wolf, a tilt of the head expressing respect due his rank and station.

"This Sesshomaru hopes you fare well on your quest…Prince Kouga."

"Thank you" Kouga bows back, happy they don't have to come to blows and even more impressed with the respect the dog demon actually shows him, appreciating all the more just how different InuYasha and his brother really are.

Sesshomaru stands aside smirking as he watches the wolf tornado away, the leaping still grumbling form of his stupid half-brother leaping behind the wolf in a red streak. The dog lord can't help but shake his head at the hand the Kami's have dealt the two demons over the mortal girl and the strange way history seems to be repeating itself. To think the miko's fate is to be left in the hands of two beings that so loath and despise each other they can barely stand to be in each other's company for more than a few minutes. Sesshomaru smirks, how cruel can the gods be?

Not having any personal attachment to the miko one way or the other Sesshomaru doesn't care ultimately if Kagome lives or dies. But Rin, she would be unhappy if anything happened to the priestess. The two had become close over their infrequent encounters together over the years and the dog lord has to admit Kagome did on more than one occasion keep an eye on his little human. The dog demon's heart warms with protectiveness at the thought of the young girl that travels with him.

Looking up Sesshomaru's demonic vision allows him to track easily the disappearing forms of the hanyou and wolf, the two former rivals on a mission of love. Tenseiga hums with a soft glow at the dogs side. How is it possible that this strange emotion called love has the power to draw to it so many cataclysmic changes? For surely nothing short of that could have allowed his hanyou brother to accept at his side the very demon mated to the woman he once loved? Sesshomaru sighs, his head starting to hurt the dog demon presses at the bridge of his nose with his fingers. This is why he prefers not getting involved, it all gives him such a trifling head ache.

Still, turning to head back towards Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru can't help but hope that the wolf succeeds in his mission. After all, a living breathing x love of InuYasha's running around with another man to torment him is simply too entertaining for this Sesshomaru to wish otherwise.


	40. Chapter 39 - Staggering Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet our boys are wishing for a WacDonald's right about now...

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga & InuYasha travel quickly westwards, the occasional fearful cry of "Demons!" going up among the various villagers in the numerous small towns they pass as they speed their way through the open prairies and rich farm lands, stopping only occasionally by a natural spring or river to quench their mighty thirst, a few minutes of reprieve before they are off again. Slowly the scenery changes from the rich browns of the open fields and prairies to the dense greens of shrubbery and trees, a large winding river pushes past the rocky terrain and disappears deep into a giant, massive forest that looms ahead.

"You know, I've never been all the way out here before" Kouga says, splashing water over his face and head, cooling himself off, watching with interest as the landscape rolls out before him, the grassy plains dropping off as they merge into the distant trees. The Sun hangs mid low in the sky.

"Great you want a fucking postcard?" InuYasha comments snidely, scooping fistfuls of water into his palm, greedily drinking back the refreshing and energizing water.

Kouga turns to him from where he's perched on top of a boulder near the large winding river they've stopped at, the strangeness of the hanyou's word forgoing the wolfs annoyance with the mutts surly attitude, "A what?"

"A postcard, ya know?" InuYasha smirks at the wolf's confused gaze. "Never mind" he shakes his head, "It's just something from Kagome's world."

At the sound of her spoken name both youkai turn their gazes to the ground, each struggling with his own inner demons as they think of the mortal woman that had ensnared the hearts of two very powerful, very stubborn youkai.

InuYasha glances back first, seeing the wolfs cast down gaze, the hanyou can smell the worry and apprehension creeping into the wolf's scent.

"She'll be fine you know" InuYasha says a little less gruffly, using almost his normal tone of voice as the dog speaks calmly with the wolf.

Kouga looks up, catching the dog's almost non hostile gaze. The wolf's hands curl beside him as he struggles with a thought that has been worrying him as they speed westwards.

"I can't…" Kouga glances away, hating to show his worry and fear to any opponent, especially the mutt, but they are supposed to be allies now aren't they? At least in part.

"I can't sense her half the time" the wolf admits dejectedly as fear laces his heart.

InuYasha arches a curious eyebrow at him, surprised beyond all measure that the wolf has actually shared and admitted such a thing and to him of all people.

"Well, that's not unusual right?" InuYasha's normal tone of voice makes a rare appearance, "I mean, we're getting farther away aren't we, so doesn't that affect it?" the hanyou asks curiously. Dog demons don't have that particular mating trait though he'd learned more over the last day about wolf youkai mating than the dog ever wants to hear about again… ever!

Kouga's tail twitches as he considers the mutts words, to be honest, he isn't sure, softly growling his frustration with himself.

"I don't know.. I've never been mated before" both demons glance away from each other. InuYasha not wanting to think about the wolf mating Kagome and the wolf embarrassed and angry that he's shared even more of his fears with the stupid dog, what is wrong with him?!

An odd and rare silence falls between the pair of canines for a moment before Kouga turns on his heel, following the flow of the river and moving in the direction of the looming massive forest ahead.

"Come on dog breath" the wolf calls over his shoulder. "Let's see if we can clear this forest before the sun sets, I think we're making good time."

Relived at the shift in conversation InuYasha leaps across the wide river easily, "Keh, I told ya this way was a short cut you stupid wolf" but there is very little annoyance in his tone as he catches up easily to Kouga's quick strides as they approach the edge of the large forest.

"So the wastelands are on the other side of this huh?" Kouga looks up impressed by the massive height of the trees that stretch for miles around, the lowest branches massive and thick as they spread deep into the forests.

InuYasha's arms cross into his kimono, tilting his head up at the tall massive evergreens, "That's what Myoga said."

"I wonder why they call it the Stags forest?" Kouga asks thoughtfully.

"I dunno, maybe because there's a lot of deer in there?" InuYasha smacks his lips hungrily, "That'd be great for dinner" the hanyou muses.

Kouga glances at InuYasha from the corner of his eye, realizing they're actually having a normal conversation for once. It's rather strange but not totally terrible.

"I could go for some bacon" Kouga grins.

InuYasha looks quizzically at the wolf beside him, "Bacon?"

Kouga laughs, a real laugh. "Ya mutt face come on" the wolf leaps into the trees calling over his shoulder, "Once we get this water and Kagome is back on her feet, I'll introduce you" Kouga leaps carefully through the tall trees, "You'll never look at boar the same way!" the wolf hollers, moving past the low hanging branches that make it difficult to whirlwind his way through.

InuYasha looks up at the fading form of the wolf, ' _Bacon? I wonder if that's anything like Kagome's Ninja food?'_  the hanyou muses curiously before leaping into the trees and following after the wolf.

The two unlikely demons leap through the massive forest, the sun dips lower in the sky. Strong cool winds tumble and flit past the top of the trees as the weary duo leap high in the air, trying to gauge their direction and distance but the forest seems to spread for miles around them. It's spotted only with occasional sparse open fields they can see as they leap, catching brief glimpses of the winding river that seems to shrink the deeper it moves into the forest.

"What the fuck!" Kouga growls, "How big is this fucking place?" the wolf takes another giant leap into the sky, stretching his neck to see where the edge of the forests is, but the green seems to touch the farthest edges of his sharp demonic vision.

"There! That way" InuYasha calls from somewhere off to his right, the hanyou's outstretched arm points to a faraway mountain in the distance, so small it's just a smudge on the horizon.

Finally! Kouga's heart swells in elation. There's no way they can cross that distance tonight but at least the wolf knows he's on the right path, his goal in sight.

InuYasha grins, overjoyed that their goal is finally in view. The hanyou's stomach rumbles, drawing his attention, they need fuel if they are going to keep their bodies moving as hard as they have been. The hanyou scents the air immediately picking up on the strong scent of deer, he inhales again, no wait, its deep musky odor is definitely a male, a Stag. The half demon can scent the blood pumping beneath it's veins! It's incredibly powerful actually, making the hanyou's fangs drool and his stomach ache powerfully with hunger at the mouth watering scent.

Kouga lands on the adjoining branch of the large tree next to InuYasha who stands with eyes closed and his nose pointing high in the wind. The wolf can actually see drool starting to dribble from the dogs mouth.

"What bone you sniffing there mutt face?" Kouga asks curiously, crossing arms across his wide chest.

InuYasha cracks open a golden eye, glancing at the wolf from the corner of it, "You tell me" he smirks.

Kouga's arms drop at his side, eyes closing the wolf scents the air. It's amazing how much that one simple gesture, closing his eyes does, suddenly bringing all the scents around him into sharp focus, creating a rough glowing image behind Kouga's lids of whatever it is he's scenting.

The youkai grins, "Mmm a Stag" not missing the rich, heady scent of the powerful male, it's incredible, the wolf has never smelled anything like it before, his senses translating the image of the smells into the juiciest, most tastiest deer Kouga's ever scented in his life. "Oh wow!"

"I know right" InuYasha grins, he can't put his finger on it but the longer he smells the Stag, the more the hanyou wants to go out there and hunt it down so he can have it for dinner. The half demon is startled by the wolf's sudden and explosive movements, watching as Kouga leaps, speeding off in the direction of the scent.

"See ya later mutt face!" the wolf taunts over his shoulder from farther up ahead "I'm gonna go get myself some dinner" Kouga laughs, blazing off in the distance.

InuYasha growls taking off after Kouga, there is no way he is going to let that stupid flea bag wolf take down his dinner! There is only so many things the hanyou is willing to let the wolf steal from him but dinner is not one of them.

"You stupid mangy wolf!" InuYasha barks as he races through the massive branches, "We'll see who gets there first!" deciding to head for lower ground where the dog might actually have a chance at beating the wolf. After all, Kouga has the disadvantage of the trees obstructing his view when he leaps overhead but on the ground InuYasha will easily see the Stag way before the damn wolf ever does.

InuYasha pants hard as he races through the forest, suddenly not entirely sure why it's so important to take down the Stag before the mangy wolf does, only knowing that the hanyou's every thought, instinct and intention is bent on it as the half dog whips past low hanging branches and massive upturned roots.

The stature of the trees is incredible and InuYasha find's there's actually a lot more room to move around on the ground then the dog first thought. The trade-off he supposes being the darkness with the thick canopy overhead obstructing most of the natural light, fortunately the hanyou's demonic senses enables him to see easily in low lit places. The trees however are spaced far enough apart that natural shafts of light dot the under-scape, outstretching and overlapping branches making everything into a lovely hazy carpet of dark green.

InuYasha sees a small rise in the distance, the unmistakable scent of Stag permeates the air as the hanyou slows down, not wanting to startle it. It has to be just on the other side of that hill, InuYasha can see the winding river threading past the hill rise and disappearing somewhere around its corner in the distance, the trees opening up slightly, the Stag must have stopped for something to drink. InuYasha smirks realizing the wolf is nowhere in sight, if he's lucky Kouga will have overshot his leaps so the hanyou has to hurry, it won't take long for the wolf to catch up.

Claws flexing at his side InuYasha drops into a low crouch, moving stealthy through the bushes and ferns, his back to the hillside. The hanyou can hear the soft shuffling movements of the animal and the splash of water as it grazes and drinks. Luckily InuYasha is downwind and the scent of the Stag is being carried straight to him just as the dog's own scent is being blown away from them, the Stag totally unaware of his presence.

Preparing himself InuYasha takes in a deep breath, letting the musky, hot scent of the Stag drive his hunting instincts, roaring in his blood. InuYasha's eyes flash briefly with red, pushing off from the hillside with incredible power. Rounding the corner at an incredible speed, war cry tearing from his throat, InuYasha leaps high into the air, claws extended as the hanyou prepares to strike.

Two things register simultaneously in InuYasha's quickly working mind. The first that there is no Stag standing by the small river and second, if that's a tree it's the strangest fucking tree InuYasha has ever seen in his life! The bellowed deep honking baritone of a strangely familiar sound that wails so loudly it actually vibrates against the hanyou's skin brings InuYasha to a skidding halt. Kicking up dirt and rocks the hanyou halts feet away from the massive bellowing creature, looking up into the overpowering heights of the largest demon Stag InuYasha has ever had the misfortune to see! Its rickety antlers spawn for yards, being easily mistaken for tree branches, its enormous snout soars over InuYasha's head while one massive foreleg stomps angrily into the dirt, shaking the ground at the dog demon's feet.

"Oh shit!" InuYasha cries, meaning to turn and leap back the way he's come only to find himself suddenly surrounded by massive tree-like antlers that scoop the hanyou easily off the ground and into the antler's depths. The dog can feel the earth suddenly drop away from him as InuYasha goes soaring into the sky, a startled cry tearing from the hanyou's throat moments before the antlers smash the dog into a nearby tree.

InuYasha groans as the giant antlers pull away, somehow miraculously leaving him unscathed and un-gouged as he peels himself from the large pine. The dog turns growling, seeing the honking, wailing Stag raise its massive front legs to smash into him again. InuYasha roars, leaping towards the next nearby tree before dropping onto the patch of clearing the river provides, un-sheathing his sword a giant glinting fang springs free.

"Ya you wanna play?" InuYasha roars, preparing his swing the hanyou runs towards the Stag, "Bring it!" he yells jumping to avoid the beasts powerful antler and feet attacks as it tries to pummel the hanyou into the forest carpet.

"Ha, too fucking slow!" InuYasha grins leaping straight into the air to avoid a rush of side sweeping antlers.

The massive creature honks and wails its fury every time the hanyou dodges its deadly attacks.

"Why ya playing with your dinner mutt face?" A familiar sarcastic voice calls from somewhere in the tree line but InuYasha's too focused on the Stag to pay attention to the mangy wolf.

"Is it too big for you to handle puppy?" the sarcastic tone of the wolf carries easily to InuYasha's sharp ears.

"Maybe you need some help catching your dinner?" Kouga drawls from high above, arms and legs crossed casually over each other, leaning against the tree's strong bark.

"Keh, you wish flea bag!" InuYasha growls, swinging the Tessaiga as he leaps but the Stag rears, backing out of the hanyou's reach.

"Took you long enough to show up, did you get fucking lost? I thought wolves were supposed to be excellent trackers or something" InuYasha barks over his shoulder, hearing the wolf scoff from somewhere up above.

Leaping clear of a powerful antler lunge InuYasha raises the Tessaiga overhead roaring, "Wind scar!"

The mighty blade releases a powerful blast at the Stag as wind, dirt and rocks swirl together blasting deep gouges in the earth. Clouds of debris create a smoky haze around the path of the attack that slowly begins to settle.

"You stupid dog!" Kouga roars leaping down onto a closer branch and coming into view.

"We want to eat it, don't fucking obliterate it!" The wolf growls, his own stomach rumbling powerfully, the hot, powerful scent of the Stag teasing all his animalistic and demonic senses.

InuYasha turns facing the aggravating wolf, "What the hell do you want, it was trying to skewer me!" the hanyou glares pointing towards the hazy mass of still settling debris with the tip of his large sword.

"Besides I'm sure they'll be pieces of it left," the dog demon grins. "Did you see how fucking big that thing was?" InuYasha smirks resting the massive blade casually over his shoulder, gloating at the wolf.

Kouga's eyes widen in disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he points a finger behind InuYasha.

"What's the matter flea bag?" InuYasha smirks arrogantly, "Pissed I got to it first?"

When the wolf doesn't respond only stares open-mouthed behind him InuYasha turns his head, the hanyou's eyes widening just in time to see the massive head of the Stag come tearing through the dust cloud of the Tessaiga. The demon Stag roars it's defiance at its attacker, antlers rip through the dog's fire rat kimono tearing large gashes across his skin trapping the hanyou in its massive branches.

"InuYasha!" Kouga roars, leaping down from the tree and speeding towards the enraged Stag that has somehow survived the full on blast of the hanyou's powerful blade, totally shocking the wolf.

InuYasha groans, extricating himself carefully from the whipping antlers, the enraged Stag thrashes its head and body powerfully in an attempt to shake the little demon free but InuYasha hangs on, grunting as he watches the wolf race towards him. Raising his claws to his bleeding shoulder, InuYasha dips them into his blood, charging them with his powerful youkai, the hanyou's hand glows red.

"Don't bother wolf" InuYasha calls down, leaping carefully between the Stags antlers he races towards its massive neck.

"I got this!" InuYasha calls out taking a giant leap off a broad, flat antler the hanyou roars as he plummets towards the Stags neck, claws outstretched.

"Blades of Blood!" InuYasha roars, his deadly claws tearing at the Stags thick powerful neck only faintly registering the sound of powerful hoof beats in the distance.

Kouga watches, head shaking as InuYasha leaps around the beast like some amateur hunter. That the mutt knows nothing about taking down prey properly is painfully clear, the mutt is just trying to get himself killed trying to prove some ridiculous point. Admittedly though this Stag is one strong bastard.

The wolf sweeps around the giant Stag from behind, slashing his powerful claws into its massive hind legs, swiping at the vulnerable ankles, growling in annoyance when the wolf realizes the creature is just too large to take down by tripping it up that way. At least with these claws.

Kouga hears the hanyou roar his attack, his blades of blood slashing at the Stags neck again but Kouga has a feeling that isn't going to work, ever. Not on this monster. The demon Stag roars in anger at the assault, unscathed by the hanyou's attacks while Kouga expertly dodges the Stags hind legs that keep attempting to smash into the wolf's body. Kouga moves easily past its swift kicks as he searches for another weak spot.

InuYasha roars his frustration, beyond pissed that this stupid beast won't come down! The hanyou can see the wolf back there trying to get the Stag from behind as he runs but it looks like Kouga is having just as little luck as he is making the hanyou feel a touch better. The Stag suddenly rears, honking wildly as it leap backwards, taking off through the forests, smashing its way through low hanging branches as it pushes to get away from the two demons.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me!" InuYasha roars, quickly leaping past the animal who is still wailing its strange honking cry as it crashes through the forest but before it can pick up speed InuYasha lands just in front of it, just as Kouga comes up over its massive head.

_'Fuck'_  seeing the wolf suddenly emerge between the Stags rack of antlers InuYasha raises his sword before the charging Stag.

"Kouga! Get the fuck outta THERE!" InuYasha roars raising his sword high. Concentrating his focus the giant blade suddenly turns a crystal diamond white just as the earth under the hanyou's feet begins to tremble.

Kouga emerges on top of the charging Stag's head just as InuYasha calls out for him, the wolf's eyes immediately falling on the dogs blade up ahead turning a brilliant diamond white. Realizing what he's about to do Kouga slides down to the neck of the beast, pushing off the wolf takes a powerful leap into the trees just as InuYasha unleashes his powerful attack. The wolf smirks to himself, a touch overkill isn't it?

InuYasha's arm sweeps across, seeing the wolf leap clear into the tree line before unleashing his most powerful attack at the charging bellowing Stag.

"Diamond Spear!" InuYasha roars, completely ready for this battle to be over as the hanyou's stomach grumbles hungrily. The dog watches with satisfaction as the giant glinting spears hurtle towards the unsuspecting Stag, the thundering sound of hooves in the distance gets rapidly closer, shaking the earth. 

The demon Stag, sensing the power of the incoming attack, grinds to a powerful halt, tearing up the earth and rocks at its feet with it's powerful halting force it doesn't notice at first the many massive dark shapes that begin to emerge from the forests edge. Lowering its massive head of branches before the incoming attack, the giant Stag grunts and snorts powerfully through its nose as the colossal barrage of crystals smash powerfully into the beasts thick, powerful rack. The Stags hind feet grind powerfully into the earth, sliding back by the sheer power of the blows. The creature's powerful antlers catch all the crystal spears in its giant rack, holding them until the barrage has passed.

Raising its massive head the Stag snorts victoriously, the crystals within its rack of branches glow and glitter with blinding, mesmerizing light, the nestled diamond spears glowing like an ethereal crown above the creatures head. Snorting, the great Stag stomps his front hoofs powerfully, shaking the earth, pleased with the outrageous look of disbelief on his would be hunters face the grinning Stag rears on its hind legs stretching it's powerful body high into the sky, it blares a roaring challenge.

With thunderous power the Stag crashes back down with its front legs while simultaneously whipping its colossal head full of diamond spears powerfully in its attacker's direction. With incredible force the crystal points are released in a single barrage of fast flying glinting spears that hurtle towards the hanyou's shocked and disbelieving form.

Kouga tries to howl a warning when he sees the massive creature has not only survived one of the mutts most powerful attacks but prepares to throw it back at him! The wolf's amazed at the height the Stag reaches as he rears and kicks overhead, preparing to whip his crystal laden head at the hanyou but Kouga is too far away and the Stag is reacting quickly out of instinct and fury. The sight of the many Stags hovering at the forests edge ensure's the wolf keeps them in his peripheral at all times as Kouga watches the attack unfold, helpless to do anything but watch. 

InuYasha's eyes widen in horror at the sight of the Diamond Spears hurtling back towards him, knowing there's not enough time to get out of range of the blast! InuYasha growls flipping the Crystal Tessaiga upside down and ramming it hard into the earth. Moving his body quickly behind the giant blade InuYasha tries to cover as much of himself as possible as the sharp, piercing spears smash powerfully against his crystal blade, protecting the hanyou from the devastating blows. InuYasha grunts, pushing back against the power hurtled against him. His own fucking power!

Suddenly the hanyou flies backwards, howling in pain as a particularly small yet powerful shard manages to pierce the exposed edge of his right shoulder. InuYasha slams into the ground, losing his hold on his sword as other smaller shard fragments pummel into his sides and shoulders just as the barrage passes. Blood quickly pools all around the hanyou, in the dirt and at his side before the Tessaiga glows returning back to its normal rusty, useless state. InuYasha groans painfully and then stills.

The giant Stag rears again, roaring his victory, hearing the jubilant cries and victorious blasts and bleeps of his brothers and sisters in the distance fuels the Stag's joy! The others having arrived to give aid after hearing their brothers call for help. The victorious Stag snorts powerfully, hooves pounding triumphantly into the dirt as his gaze falls on the still and unmoving form of its would be hunter on the ground. Lowering his head, the Stag's front hooves paw at the dirt, meaning to charge and obliterate the threat completely, the stomping, pounding and honking of his brethren behind him, encouraging him forward as they eagerly watch the incredible spectacle unfolding before them.

The demon Stag roars, head dipped low he charges forward, totally unaware of the dark massive shadow off its peripheral as calls of warning suddenly erupt from the forests edge. The giant Stag slows, moving to look over his shoulder at the commotion just as a colossal dark shape snarls and lunges powerfully at its exposed throat. Massive jaws and rows of razor sharp fangs clamp down around a thick massive neck, breaking skin as the Stag roars painfully. Shaking and bucking in place it struggles to break free of the giant wolf's tight hold at its neck, watching gratefully as the herd of giant Stags come charging to his aid.

Kouga can taste the potent blood of his prey leaking into his mouth as the wolf's powerful jaws and deadly incisors break deep into the demon Stag's tough skin. Kouga's front paws slip on the Stags neck seeking a better, deeper purchase, while the wolf's hind feet dance carefully around the thrashing body of the giant creature, careful not to let its antlers or back hooves get too close to Kouga's large, nimble body.

Eyes seeping a deep red, Kouga's thundering youkai pants and growls victoriously at the back of his mind, thrilling at the hunt and the feel of the Stag's heartbeat beginning to slow under the wolf's crushing grip. Kouga growls hungrily at the back of his throat, a powerful primal feeling explodes inside him as he blocks the flow of blood to the heart and brain. Furry ears swivel on Kouga's head, his eyes glancing backwards.

' _Shit, the cavalry'_  Kouga growls to himself seeing the other large Stags close in, the earth shakes powerfully as they near. ' _Just as well_ ' the wolf grunts, he needs to get the mutt out of here who still hasn't stirred from his failed attack.

As the herd closes in Kouga suddenly unlocks his huge jaw, releasing the giant Stag as it stumbles free, gasping and honking for breath it runs awkwardly, lurching back towards its herd, blood spraying behind it. Quickly Kouga rushes over to InuYasha, nudging the hanyou's body with his large head, not wanting to make his wolf form any smaller as Kouga knows he's going to need the long stride of his legs. The wolf whines loudly at the back of his throat when the dog doesn't respond to his nudges. InuYasha groans, turning his head the hanyou cracks open a bleary blood shot eye to see the giant blue orbs of a massive wolf just over half the size of the stag staring back at him, whining in distress.

"What do you want?" InuYasha groans, painfully removing one of the larger shards from his body he tosses it aside as he struggles to get up, but the hanyou is weak and has lost a lot of blood as he reaches for the Tessaiga.

"A fucking bone?" the dog collapses back to the ground, his hand clasped firmly around his sword, the hanyou grunts and moans in pain, trying to reach for the rest of the shards.

Kouga turns his head looking over his giant shoulder, apparently the entire heard has decided they are a big enough threat worth eliminating. Kouga growls, they're only moments from closing in as the ground continues to shake violently under the herds combined power. They need out of this forest and fast! Kouga lowers his giant wolf body next to the hanyou, growling low in his throat, expressing his displeasure with the situation but clearly indicating to the dog demon that he should get on.

"Ya ya ya" InuYasha groans sitting up he heaves himself painfully up, clutching at thick handfuls of fur the hanyou claws his way up Kouga's side and over onto his broad back.

"As far as I'm concerned wolf" InuYasha grunts, clutching tightly to Kouga's large frame who rises quickly from the ground, "This never fucking happened" before collapsing between the wolf's giant shoulders and passing out.

Kouga shakes his head, the things he has to do, knowing Kagome will kill him if the wolf lets anything happen to the stupid mutt. But InuYasha has lost a lot of blood and that last failed attack with the Diamond Spear had been truly surprising, not even the wolf had been expecting that.

When Kouga's giant wolf form takes off the giant Stags are practically biting at his heels but the wolf dodges their angry antler swipes from behind, his large frame allowing him to run easily and quickly through the giant forests. Some of the faster Stags close in on the wolf but before long Kouga's quicker and agile form has outstripped them, heading in the direction of the forests edge and towards the Forgotten Mountain ranges. Kouga sniffs the air, the mutt will definitely need food and time to recover his strength.

Kouga growls angrily under his breath at the delays this will cost him. He knew this would fucking happen!


	41. Chapter 40 - Message in a Bottle

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome lays still and unmoving in the small bed roll inside Kaede's hut, occasional soft moans of pain escape her lips as her body heats, covered in sweat, the miko's pupils move frantically under her lids. Myoga is curled up asleep, nestled in her raven hair. Kaede shakes her head thoughtfully, he worry and concern for the child before her evident in the careful way the old woman dips the small spoon into the bowl of broth and brings it to Kagome's lips. Carefully raising Kagome's head with her other hand, Kaede gently pours the broth down Kagome's partially opened mouth. Knowing they need to help keep the miko's strength up and her body hydrated if Kagome is to have any chance of holding out until the arrival of Kouga and InuYasha, praying silently to all the gods that the two are not tearing out each other's throats.

Shippou stands guard outside the huts entrance, growling at anyone that comes too close, watching intently as the wolves and humans move about their evening tasks, most preparing for bed. Footfalls and a soft jingling of rings come's closer as Shippou holds his guard.

"Halt who goes there?" the little kitsune states holding a small hand out to a man dressed in purple robes.

Miroku sighs. "Shippou, you know who I am" the monks gaze falls on the little fox demon blocking the huts entrance.

"Sure, you look like you, but how do I know it's really you?" Shippou peers intently up at him. "You could be Naraku using Fox magic!" pointing accusingly at the monk the little kit hops up and down, worrying himself into a frenzy.

Miroku grips the bridge of his nose with his fingers, sighing. Ever since Kouga and InuYasha had left on their journey Shippou had been acting most strange. The little fox had spent the day watching over Kagome, growling anytime someone other than the miko's got too close to her, even going so far as to bark at the villagers that approached Kaede's hut for their own personal needs, though they did so cautiously anyways with all the wolf demons hanging about. The most Miroku had been able to get out of the kitsune was that Kouga had left him in charge to watch over Kagome and Shippou was taking to his duty most seriously.

"Shippou" Miroku attempts patiently, "there's only one problem with that."

The little fox demon blinks wide curious eyes up at the monk. "What's that?"

"Naraku is not a fox demon" the monk smiles indulgently.

"Oh ya" Shippou blushes.

"Good now that we are sure I am who I say I am" Miroku smiles moving to step past the little kitsune knowing that Myoga can usually be found at the miko's side as the little demon flea monitors Kagome's progression. The monk has been thinking on some things and wants to discuss them with the old flea but Shippou continues to block the monk's path, tiny arms crossed stubbornly before him.

"Shippou" Miroku's tone tinges with annoyance. "Please let me pass so that I may speak with Myoga" hoping it will be enough as the monk steps past him again but the little fox falls to all fours, raising his tail high as he growls up at the monk.

"Uh uh" Shippou growls "Lady Kaede is giving Kagome some broth" the little kits voice partially shakes biting back his tears, struggling to push past the overwhelming worry and fear the little fox feels for his adoptive mother.

Shippou's voice is soft, low and trembling. "She… she needs to keep up her strength" the little kitsune sits back on his rump, head drooping so his bangs cover his face to keep the monk from seeing his welling tears, small hands fist between his squat knees in a very canine like gesture.

Miroku releases his frustrated breath, the little fox is obviously overwrought with distress for his surrogate mother and it's hard to stay annoyed at him when the fox's little body shakes like that. The monk squats down lowering himself so he's at the same level with the kit.

"Shippou" Miroku's voice is soft, patient, understanding.

The little kit sniffs, the back of a small arm wipes at his tear stained face as the fox slowly raises his green wet rimmed eyes to the monk, Miroku's heart squeezes at the pain he can see lacing through them.

"Shippou come now," reaching a prayer bead covered hand out, Miroku draws the kit to him who eagerly jumps into the monk's outstretched arm, immediately breaking into tiny heartfelt sobs. Miroku rises cradling the little kit to his chest the monk lets the fox cry out his grief. They are after all the only family the little kitsune has, in a way, they are the only family that Miroku has, that Sango and InuYasha have and they all watch out for each other.

Miroku gently pats Shippou's back whose racking sobs slowly begin to calm, the kits tears staining the monks purple robes a very deep, dark hue.

"Now Shippou" Miroku's voice is soft and soothing as he speaks, "You know that Kouga and InuYasha are working hard to get Kagome help, don't you?" Of course the little fox demon knows but Miroku realizes the kit needs a little reassurance, a little reminding that something is in fact being done to help Kagome. Sitting in the village hoping and waiting for the best only gets you so far.

Shippou sniffs, wiping at his tears he pulls back from the monks neck, "Do you… do you think they'll make it?" the kit asks hopefully, jade eyes sparkling.

Miroku gives him a soft laugh, "What do you think Shippou?" The monk's eyes twinkle with mischief as he stares at the very young demon.

Shippou grins, understanding the monk's unspoken words, "I guess if anyone can help Kagome" the fox smiles feeling more sure of himself, "it's those two."

The fox demon's face falls as he considers something. "But do you think InuYasha and Kouga will stop fighting long enough so they can save Kagome?" panic hitches in the little kit's voice, knowing only too well how volatile the two canines are around each other.

Miroku sighs softly, not really knowing how to answer that. It seems the Kami's are being uncommonly cruel sticking those two together as Kagome's saviors but then the monk has to admit, there are no two beings more driven on earth to ensure their mission is a success.

"Well we know how stubborn our demon friends are, don't we?" Miroku smirks at the fox who nods eagerly at him.

"And what else do they have in common?" A glint enters the monks eyes.

Shippou furrows his brow in thought, "Well, they're both bossy, cranky know it all's" the little fox looks up completely serious.

Miroku hears peals of laughter erupt behind him, glancing a look over his shoulder the monk sees some of the demon wolves and Sango sitting near the fire obviously listening to their conversation. Miroku grins at them giving them a 'hey he said it not me' kind of look.

"As true as that may be" Miroku smirks turning his attention back to the fox demon, "What else do they have in common that Kouga and InuYasha will both fight tooth and…well, claw for?"

Shippou's eyes widen in realization, "You mean they both love Kagome?"

"That's right" Miroku smiles at the kit whose tears and trembling have stopped. "And love Shippou, love can drive an ordinary man to accomplish the impossible" the monk's steady gaze and confident tone washes soothingly into the little fox demon. "Imagine what our two very stubborn youkai friends will accomplish then, ya?" The grin that tugs at the monk's mouth is heartfelt, having felt the truth of his own words. Shippou throws his little arms around the monk's neck, squeezing him tightly in thanks.

Miroku gives him a hearty laugh, patting softly at the little kits back who pulls away, staring into the monks violet eyes, "Thanks Miroku" Shippou smiles, "I'll tell Myoga you want to see him as soon as Lady Kaede is finished with Kagome."

"Why thank you Shippou, that would be most kind" Miroku smiles watching as the kit hops down from his arms, resuming his post at the huts entrance. This time Miroku doesn't try to pass through but turns towards the fire where Sango is sitting with Rosario and some of the other wolves.

"That was really sweet Miroku" Sango smiles up at the monk as he approaches taking a seat next to her. Rosario, Hozo and the twins sit around the perimeter of the fire grinning at him. The wolves know that Shippou is Kagome's adoptive child making him instantly pack and the wolves are always pleased when they watch someone, especially a human, tend to one of their pack members, most especially one as young as the fox.

"Oh it was nothing my dear Sango" Miroku reaches for the cup of refreshing sake that Hozo hands him from across the fire, nodding his thanks to the wolf the monk settles himself among his new furry companions including several forest wolves that have curled up nearby around the blaze's warmth. Miroku can't help but grin at the strangeness of life.

It had taken some time for the villagers to get used to all the wolves that were suddenly roaming the forests again but it became abundantly clear very quickly that the wolves have no intention of causing the villagers harm, many of the younger children even approaching the forest wolves without injury. The presence of the pack also keeps other predators and dangerous youkai away from the growing little township and the villagers are only too happy to take in the wolf demons who mostly roam around the woods or sit near the fire by Kaede's hut. Wolf couriers traveling regularly between the village and the wolves den in the east a common site as Kouga's wolves keeps themselves well informed on what is transpiring with their alpha and his mate.

Miroku turns his gaze back to the lovely Sango, watching as her dark ebony hair trails down her toned back, admiring the slender curve of the slayer's neck and shoulders as Sango leans over to whisper something to the she-wolf, they break into matching grins. Miroku's eyes stray downwards past Sango's lovely flowering kimono and to the curve of her luscious hips.

Quietly the village settles itself for the night a midst their newest residents as smaller lights go out in nearby homes and wolves curl up in small piles around the clearing preparing for sleep. The bright stars glint overhead and the crisp night air echoes softly with the ring of a familiar slap.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha groans, his body feels like lead. The hanyou sniffs the air around him, smelling the smoky scent of a campfire and something else that makes the dog's stomach rumble loudly and his mouth water. Opening his eyes InuYasha blinks at the flickering campfire he knew would be there, the dark sky and inky stars loom brightly overhead, how long has he been out?

"Rise and shine dog breath" Kouga calls from the other side of the fire. The wolf pokes a large stick into the fires blaze where half a dozen rabbits hang from a make shift skewer, the fire crackles and hisses every time juices from the rabbit drip down.

InuYasha rises on his uninjured forearm, groaning at the pain the motion causes throughout his tender body.

"Fuck" the hanyou groans, he can feel his wounds starting to heal already, ' _Probably need a good day maybe two'_ , InuYasha thinks flinching as he tests his injured arm carefully.

The dog glances over at the fire eyeing the roasting rabbits, "What, no deer?"

Kouga grins in good humor, "Guess we know why they call it the Stags forest."

"Ya no fucking shit" InuYasha groans, laughing and wincing as his sides hurt from the effort.

Slowly the hanyou sits up, shuffling back towards the large boulder behind him that is part of their makeshift encampment. Sighing, InuYasha leans his back against the rock face, for the first time in a long time wishing he'd been born full youkai so at least he could heal faster. Hell the hanyou would even take some of Kagome's special medicines from her world right about now, those always seemed to work really well he hates to admit.

"Man, what I wouldn't do for a Tylenol" InuYasha grimaces, catching the offered rabbit the wolf tosses him.

"A what?" Kouga quirks an eyebrow at him before settling again in front of the fire.

"Nothing, never mind" InuYasha mumbles ravenously tearing off one of the rabbits legs before biting into it. It assuages his appetite but somehow it doesn't taste quite as satisfying as the Stag meat would have been.

"Fuck I wish this was Stag steak" InuYasha growls tearing into the meat, wishing more than anything to get back at the stupid infuriating beast that has done this to him, turning the hanyou' s own attack on him!

Kouga snorts, "You're just lucky it isn't mutt steak" catching the annoyed glance InuYasha shoots his way, no doubt pissed that the wolf has had to save the hanyou's worthless hide.

"Keh, I would have been fine" InuYasha grumbles under his breath, hating that he'd needed the wolf's help.

Kouga rolls his eyes, ignoring the dog's grumblings as the wolf tears into his dinner, silent and pensive.

InuYasha quickly devours the first rabbit whole, barely tasting it as hunger consumes him, tearing into the second rabbit almost as quickly. The third rabbit clutched between the hanyou's messy claws lasts a little longer.

"I thought wolves liked their meat raw" InuYasha manages between bites of the mostly cooked meat, the hanyou's starved senses only just finally registering the actual taste of the rabbit.

Kouga barks a laugh, "Mostly we do, I guess I just got used to cooking meat with…" her name is at the tip of the wolf's tongue but he swallows it, he can't bring himself to say it, the youkai's aura turns suddenly somber. Kouga feels all twisty and anxious inside, being away from her. It's strange really, wondering if it's part of the bond and being so far from her or because he misses her so damn much. The wolf's chest squeezes tightly as Kouga's mind flashes back to Kagome's pale, pain filled face the last time he'd seen her.

InuYasha sits quietly, eating his last rabbit more slowly, savoring the taste, knowing exactly what the wolf was going to say. Kagome had also turned him onto cooked meat having eaten it raw since the hanyou was left alone as a pup after his mother died. It's funny how easily some things just became habit without noticing.

The two demons sit around the small flickering campfire, each lost in his own thoughts for a time, the only sounds their soft tearing and chewing. InuYasha watches the wolf from the corner of his eye finish off his three rabbits before stretching out against a nearby boulder, a little ways away from the fire. The hanyou watches curiously at the now familiar habit of the wolf reaching inside his armor for something. Pulling it out the wolf holds it carefully in his hands, hearing the wolf easily as he sighs at whatever he's holding.

InuYasha pushes open his red fire rat kimono gently, seeing the fresh gouges in the demonic lining are already almost closed. It's nice not having to worry about fixing repairs on his magical kimono, wishing his body could rejuvenate just as quickly. The hanyou pushes aside his white hakami cringing slightly at the half gaping wounds still closing on his shoulder, arms and side, wincing in pain as the half dog touches them gingerly.

At least they are healing and surprisingly it looks like the wolf has even tended to his wounds, noticing that the gashes have been cleaned thoroughly so they can heal more quickly while also reducing any chance of infection. InuYasha's mind races as he thinks about their earlier encounter with the Stag, Kouga could have left him there, to be pounded into nothing by the Stags ferocious hooves and as much as it irks him to admit it, the wolf had gone back for him, had saved him.

"Keh, so much for not slowing me down mutt face" Kouga growls suddenly from the other side of the fire as he rises, tucking his hand quickly back inside his armor.

InuYasha bites back his annoyance, "What the hell is that anyways?" the dog asks instead, he'd seen the wolf reach inside his armor every time they'd made a stop but the hanyou has yet to see what it is the wolf is carrying around with him and guarding so protectively.

"None of your business dog breath now get some rest" Kouga growls sourly. "The sooner you finish healing the sooner we can get back on the road, I aint no fucking taxi!" The wolf strides towards the tree line as he calls over his shoulder, "We leave at first light!"

"Oi, where you going you stupid wolf?" InuYasha barks, "And what the hell is a taxi?!" but Kouga doesn't answer, disappearing into the edges of the dark forest nor does InuYasha miss the scent of fresh salt that follows the wolf as he stalks from the clearing. InuYasha's white furry triangle ears swivel on his head as he listens to the wolf move to the edge of the encampment and leap high into a tree before settling himself onto its large branches.

InuYasha sighs, leaning his head back against the large boulder the hanyou closes his eyes, wondering just how he'd gotten himself out here, in the middle of nowhere with a damn moody wolf. The hanyou's thoughts take him back to Kagome's plight, his heart twisting as InuYasha thinks of the love he'd had and lost with her. Kagome had been right, everything she'd said to him. Only now that she was beyond his reach is InuYasha starting to understand just how much the strange miko from the future had meant to him and how much of her own happiness Kagome had sacrificed just to be at his side.

Thoughts of Kagome inevitably shift in another direction as InuYasha thinks of his conversation with Kikyo, another love he'd had and lost, even though it had been Naraku that had torn them apart. InuYasha wonders if it's really possible to go backwards in time and renew what had once been? The hanyou can't help but chuckle quietly to himself at the thought; _Backwards in time._  Everything in the half demon's life is tied and connected to that very phenomena! As InuYasha's mind wanders, his body slowly healing, the hanyou's breaths begin to come slow and deep coaxing him into restless sleep filled with images of raven hair and chocolate eyes.

Kouga settles himself on a tall high branch positioned so the wolf can still see the glow of the fire way down below him and the dark land stretching out before him towards the Forgotten Mountains, his destination. It lies just on the other side of the wastelands, the beginnings of which the wolf can see as the trees thin out around him and the land becomes sparse and rocky. Kouga hears the breaths of the hanyou deepen in sleep, sighing the wolf leans his head back against the tree, he won't be sleeping tonight, the wolf's anxious agitated and restless youkai will simply not allow it.

Reaching his hand back inside his chest plate, Kouga wipes distractedly at a stray tear that falls free as he gazes down at the beautiful little portrait of him and Kagome kissing, the one they'd taken at the mall that day. Kouga's tail flicks anxiously beneath him, his youkai whimpering at the back of his mind.

' _Kagome_ ' the wolf touches the picture gingerly, the edges starting to crease slightly from the amount of times Kouga's pulled it out to look at it, his heart dying every time he see's her face, his soul crying out to her, ' _Please baby, hang on, I'm coming.'_

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome sits quietly in the dark, not entirely sure if she's been conscious the whole time, this void is a strange place. The miko's mind flares with focus when the air around her begins to hum with energy, the soft pink glow around her seems to shimmer and sparkle, watching as a haze of deep red begins to form nearby, noting the powerful winds that begin to increase around her, whipping at Kagome's hair. Peering intently at the haze of red she watches as it pulses and suddenly explodes into a massive globe of fire, flickering with flames. The long deep howl that seems to pour from it startles her, intense heat prickling along the miko's skin just like before.

"Wh…what's happening?!" Kagome cries, feeling a rush of panic and fear rushing through her blood.

A bright powerful flash goes off from another direction.

The miko's head swivels in the direction of the new light where white fog has gathered, cold winds blow through chilling her bones. Kagome's hand flies up blocking the glare from a powerful pulsing globe of white light that emerges from the bank of chilling fog, it crackles and hums with white electric power. The priestess jumps back in surprise when the pulsing white sphere rushes past her moving swiftly towards the flaming globe, it's hot molten power rumbles and thunders around it with incredible intensity.

Before Kagome even understands what is happening she finds herself surrounded by freezing whirling cyclones of wind and light that clash and spark against the howling, raging red power. As incredible powers of light smash loudly against each other, flashes of color crackle and spark flying in all directions. The powerful energies of hot and cold sizzle and chill against the miko's skin, igniting the very air around her, rainbows of colors erupting where ever the two energies clash. Kagome's panic flares, doing the only thing she can, the priestess runs into the soft pinkish glow of the darkness. She runs and runs and keeps on running.

Kagome cries out, panting, her body heaving, not understanding what she's seeing as the clashes of power continue to erupt at her, thundering at her heels. Painful spasms rock through her as Kagome fights to push past the powerful wind gales of heat and cold that assault her body, wrapping around her, biting her skin and making the miko's bones ache. Her cries are swallowed up by the powerful howls and roars of the wind, lost in the clashing vibrations of the two forces that twist and explode around her. No matter how much Kagome runs, no matter how panicked and desperate she seeks to get away the powers are always there, howling, clashing, battling, burning so bright the priestess has to cover her face to keep the glare from stinging her eyes.

Tears stream behind her as Kagome continues to run, dodging the clashes of energy and fire, hands clamped tightly over her ears to block out the deafening thundering wails and roaring winds. Kami's she's tired, so tired and hurting and aching with loneliness. As she runs Kagome's desperate plight, her heavy and aching heart brings only one name to her lips.

"Kouga!" the priestess screams out into the pink pulsing void, surrounded by the clashing powers, surprised when the white crackling energy and freezing winds suddenly pulls back, drawing away from the bright, angry red globe of hot blazing energy. The massive red power flickers and pulses as it hovers just at the edge of the white powers glow, both holding still, pulsing rhythmically as Kagome collapses to the ground. Crying into her hands, the miko's raven locks blow recklessly around her.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome sobs, she can hear the winds still howling around her but some of the intensity is gone. Thinking of her wolf the miko's heart breaks, tears stream down her face at the overwhelming sense of loneliness, aching for the sound of Kouga's voice with an intensity Kagome could never have imagined.  

Feeling a strange familiar buzz at the back of her mind, Kagome's head shoots up, watching as the massive globe of red energy flares brightly and a soft voice carries to her from somewhere far away.

" ** _Kagome_** " her breath catches as the miko stares intently into the red glowing energy, hands up to shield her eyes from the intense glare. The white ball of fire sits humming, unmoving from its hovering position.

"K..Kouga?" Kagome's voice calls out softly, hesitantly, not sure if she's starting to imagine things now in her dark chaotic prison.

The red energy flares,  " _ **Please baby** " _the wolf's strong voice fills the void around her.

Kagome inhales sharply, it's him! And suddenly she can feel Kouga humming powerfully at the back of her mind.

_" **Hang on** " _the wolf's deep, rich baritone smooths over the miko's skin.

"Kouga!" Kagome screams towards the red fiery energy, she doesn't understand what it is or what's happening only that somehow she can hear Kouga through it!

_" **I'm coming**." _ Oh the glorious sound of Kouga's stubborn determination, knowing her wolf will always come for her!

A broken sob tears from the miko's chest, "Please Kouga!" Kagome cries her heart out to him, reaching out to wherever her wolf is, hoping somehow, someway, he will hear her.

"Please hurry!"


	42. Chapter 41 - When Hero's Fall

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

**'** ** _Please Kouga! Please Hurry!_ ** **'**

"KAGOME!" Kouga roars, his eyes snap open as the wolf lunges forward so fast and so abruptly he doesn't have time to register the sudden shift in gravity as Kouga suddenly topples out of his tall sleeping perch. As the wolf falls, each painful smack and hit of the branches on the way down is accentuated with Kouga's grunts and oompfs as the wolf crashes painfully to the ground with an ungraceful THUD.

Intense howls of laughter rip through the early morning air, punctuated with wheezing, gasping breaths and painful howls mixed with curses as InuYasha mutters, clasping an arm around his right shoulder and sides.

"Oh my gods, oh fuck that hurts." Tears stream down the hanyou's face as he howls with laughter and groans with pain, grunting as the dog fights to swallow his bubbling hilarity, the hanyou's body still healing and the laughter making InuYasha's body vibrate and ache painfully. Still, InuYasha can't believe how fortunate he'd been hearing the wolf's cry and to open his eyes just at that moment to witness Kouga's spectacular fall in the morning light, it's worth every painful gasp of breath as InuYasha wipes at his streaming tears with his good arm.

Kouga strides angrily into the camp, brushing twigs and dirt off his furs as he glares menacingly at the hanyou.

"Ya Ya yuk it up fuzz ball" the wolf kicks a pile of dirt into the long spent fire to quench any remaining embers, his foot kicking a little too hard and spraying quite a large amount of dirt that somehow, conveniently, rains across InuYasha's still snickering and snorting form.

"Hey watch it!" InuYasha barks with laughter, raising a hand to block the spray of dirt, knowing exactly what the wolfs true intent is but the hanyou's moved by recent events to cut the embarrassed, moody wolf some slack.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that mutt face" Kouga flashes him an innocent look, "You know what they say, 'Only you can prevent forest fires'" the wolf stomps on the completely doused campfire as if there is any possible chance of it still burning.

InuYasha rises slowly from the ground as he stretches his body carefully, testing it. "You sound like one of Kagome's TV commercials" he snorts.

Kouga freezes…  _Kagome_ … he'd been dreaming about her! And then the wolf had heard her voice, startling him awake but the fall down the tree had shaken it free of his head. Kagome had sounded so close, like she was right beside him! The sensation runs flutters racing through the wolf's heart. But she had sounded so scared, so desperate, had begged the wolf to hurry! Kouga growls, his hackles rising, he needs to move, Kagome is in trouble and she needs him, NOW!

InuYasha watches the change overcome the wolf in the space of a breath, wondering what exactly it is this time that has set off the moody canine, still grinning to himself as the hanyou replays the scene of Kouga falling and bouncing out of the tree in his memory over and over again.

The wolf turns to face the hanyou, annoyed at the stupid grin on the mutts face and pissed that the stupid dogs healing wounds are going to delay him.

Kouga growls, "Tell me mutt face, can you keep up or are you just gonna slow me down?" his gaze narrows on the still grinning dog.

InuYasha stretches, ignoring the wolfs surly temper, reminding himself that the wolf just saved him from those stupid Stag's and the hanyou's own ridiculous pride.

"Keh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, these are just flesh wounds" InuYasha stares back just as stubbornly.

Kouga looks at him, not missing for a moment the dogs increased heart rate, his shallower breaths and the beads of sweat already damping the hanyou's forehead. The mutt might be able to keep up for a while but his half demon body still needs time and energy to heal and running will only use that up. Kouga turns striding back into the edge of the forest.

"Oi, where you going flea bag?" InuYasha call's out after the wolf.

"Wait here mutt face, I'm gonna catch us some breakfast and then we're out of here!" Kouga calls gruffly over his shoulder before disappearing into the mass of green.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts taking a seat on his boulder, grimacing the hanyou clutches at his bruised ribs and wounded sword arm. It would have to have been his fighting side that got hit of course, grunting as he examines his wounds. Still they are looking pretty good, all the smaller scratches and gouges are more or less completely healed over but a couple of larger gouges, one right at his bicep and one in his side making it difficult to move easily, is still trying to fill in and repair missing tissue. InuYasha's ears twitch when he hears sounds of shrieks and cries in the distant forest followed by loud growls and the scattering of wings as birds flee the area. It seems whatever the wolf is hunting has fallen to his claws.

The sun is just really starting to rise in the horizon, dappling the landscape in soft pinks and reds when InuYasha hears rustling at the edge of the forest and a massive brown and black wolf emerges. The wolf's large paws eat up the distance quickly as he trots over to where the hanyou is sitting, two strings of limp rabbits hang from its massive maw. Though not nearly as large in form as when Kouga had attacked the Stag and rescued him, the wolf still stands a good 4 feet taller than the hanyou. Wolf Kouga drops his hindquarters, swishing his tail triumphantly behind him while InuYasha shakes his head, hands curled to fists on his hips the hanyou glares up at the wolfs large blue blinking eyes.

"What, rabbit again?" InuYasha scoffs.

Wolf Kouga gives a quick short bark, shaking his head. Without glancing back at the hanyou the wolf carefully picks up one of the strings of rabbits, managing to hang them off a pointy fang despite not having the use of his human hands. Leaving the other for the mutt the large wolf walks off, trotting a little ways away from the doused campfire wolf Kouga lays down, his back to InuYasha as he begins greedily gulping down his breakfast, holding his meal steadily between his paws. The wolf's message and demeanor clearly indicate that if the hanyou doesn't like what he has to offer the dog is more than welcome to catch his own meal.

InuYasha sighs, the wolf sure has a hard time taking a joke lately, shaking his head he settles himself to eat. In the interest of saving time InuYasha forgo's cooking them but he's still pretty full from last nights' meal so the hanyou decides to pack the other two rabbits away and save them for later. InuYasha can't help but smile as he reaches for the dark leather satchel he'd picked up in a village along the way that hangs conveniently at the dog's hip. For some reason it had immediately reminded the half demon of Kagome's strange yellow bag and even though InuYasha doesn't need to carry much on his journeys, Kagome usually taking care of all of that, the dog still likes to carry a small amount of provisions with him, water, dried jerky and a couple other more…personal items.

Having secured everything away InuYasha rises and stretches a little painfully. He'd felt ok while he was eating but now he feels sore and exhausted like just eating and packing his supplies had cost him so much effort. InuYasha had no idea those small movements could be so taxing, whenever the hanyou was injured in battle Kagome would clean and patch him up and feed and take care of him afterwards and of course, pack up and clean up the mess. The dog's heart sinks a little at the realization. How strange that he should realize only now, in this moment, just how much Kagome had done for him every day and InuYasha had acted like it had meant nothing, when in truth, it had meant everything. InuYasha shakes his head, dispelling the disturbing thoughts, ready to get moving again.

"Come on wolf, let's go!" InuYasha calls over his shoulder as he sets off in the mountain's direction, the Sun beginning its slow climb into the sky. After a few paces though the hanyou notices the strange quiet and turns to find the demon wolf still sitting on his haunches, silent and unmoving.

"What's your problem wolf?" InuYasha growls, getting more annoyed when Kouga just stares blankly at him with those big wolf eyes, his gaze unblinking. Eyes that seem somehow to communicate so much without uttering a single word.

The smaller demon raises a curled fist stomping angrily towards the large wolf whose sharp fangs easily outsize his whole arm.

InuYasha growls, "I don't need your help you stupid wolf, you hear me? I aint no invalid!" Suddenly understanding what Kouga's problem is and the worst part knowing that the stupid wolf is right. InuYasha does need help. The hanyou had only taken a few strides around the camp that morning and the dog can still feel the ache in his body from the small movements. InuYasha knows there is no way he'll be able to keep up with the wolf today, but damn the kami's, the half demon hates being treated like he's weak! And why oh why of all people does it have to be with the fucking wolf?!

"I can make it on my own" InuYasha gruffs, crossing his arms and looking stubbornly away.

***Just like you made it out of the forest from those Stags on your own?*** wolf Kouga barks back pointedly since it's hard sounding sarcastic in canine speech. Kouga's deadly fangs glint brightly in the early morning sunlight.

"Keh, I was just getting my second wind that's all" InuYasha crosses his arms stubbornly into his kimono, pointing his nose into the air "I had it all under control."

The wolf shakes his massive head, his lips curling back as Kouga growls in frustration, he's tired of arguing with the stupid mutt. Kouga's large blue eyes narrow on the half demon as a hard commanding rumble rises at the back of the wolf's throat

***Enough. Let's go dog shit*** Kouga barks.

"What's your problem anyways wolf?" InuYasha snaps back, shaking off the strange sensation.

"You can't possibly wanna taxi me around that fucking bad can you?" throwing the strange word back at the demon, no doubt something he'd learned in Kagome's world. Watching curiously as the wolfs tail whips nervously behind him, Kouga's agitated emotions clearly showing.

"I mean what the hell's got your tail in such a fucking twist this morning?" InuYasha glares, "I thought only the females were supposed to be moody?!"

Kouga snorts a large puff of air through his nostrils, annoyed that his emotions seem to be so transparent, the wolf is usually much better at keeping his emotions in check. Kouga's thoughts momentarily wonder if maybe the stupid mutt has a point, can the mating be affecting the wolf's control on his emotions? Unknowingly Kouga whines at the back of his throat with the thought.

"Fuck, forget I asked" InuYasha waves a hand to the unresponsive whining wolf, turning the hanyou moves towards the wastelands, he'll just do the best he can, surprised when Kouga woofs and barks behind him.

***I heard her alright!***

InuYasha turns his gaze back towards the wolf "Heard who?"

Wolf Kouga rumbles low in his chest as he pads closer to the smaller dog demon, the wolf pushes his massive head so close to the dog that blasts of air puff through Kouga's large nostrils, lifting the hanyou's bangs.

***Who do you think mutt face?*** the wolf's eyes flash angrily ***And she's in trouble, ok? We have to hurry!*** a soft mournful whine enters the wolfs barks and growls that makes the dog demon's stomach hurt.

"Is that why you fell out of the tree?" InuYasha asks curiously, no trace of laughter or sarcasm in his voice as he watches the somber gaze of the wolf drop his head and look away but doesn't reply.

' _Guess so'_  InuYasha thinks. The hanyou knows mated wolf youkai have a connection to their mates, is it possible that Kagome had somehow reached out to the wolf? And if she did then the priestess really is in trouble and they need to make tracks, now! InuYasha flares with anger at himself for getting himself hurt over a stupid fucking Stag and all because the hanyou felt like he had something to prove!

InuYasha's gaze narrows on the wolf, "let's go."

Kouga nods his head, lowering himself to the ground InuYasha climbs on. Grabbing at the wolfs fur the hanyou settles himself between the wolf's large shoulder blades, happy that Miroku isn't around to see him being carried around by the stupid wolf or InuYasha would never hear the end of it.

***Hang on! *** Kouga barks rising quickly, feeling InuYasha's legs clasp tightly against his sides, the hanyou's one stronger arm tugs on a tuft of fur. Kouga can't help rolling his eyes as he begins to run, thanking the gods that there is no one around to watch him carrying the stupid mutt around.

' _Kagome better appreciate this.'_  Kouga growls to himself.

InuYasha grins madly, watching as the landscape starts to blur past him, feeling the exhilaration of the wind blowing in his face and the Sun rising higher in the sky. The hanyou had ridden on Kirara before but she is a lot smaller and can't go nearly as fast unless she's really high up and InuYasha always hates that, fearing that he'll drop to his death and unlike his stupid older brother, the hanyou can't fly. But InuYasha has to admit, the fast running gate of the wolf is fluid and seamless as Kouga speeds across the land like he's flying, the wolf's long strides easily eating up the expanse.

The wolf and the dog travel in rare comfortable silence for most of the morning with the exception of Kouga's soft panting breaths as he runs, the wolf's large pink tongue lolls out the side of his mouth as the Sun makes its slow trek across the sky. The lush green lands give way to patched dry earth and rocky terrain, the wolfs paws finding easy purchase across the uneven land, leaping easily across cracked patches of scorched earth. As the wastelands become more and more inhospitable and the cracks in the land get larger and wider, the Forgotten Mountains loom closer and larger in the distance as they near, tall towering dunes that rise from the earth, piercing the skies.

It's well past midday when the two demons enter an expanse of the wastelands riddled with deep open maw caverns and shifting unstable ground. One of Kouga's large paws comes down roughly on the scorched ground only to feel it rumble and tremble beneath his sensitive paws as the earth suddenly cracks open up beneath him. Yelping the wolf leaps quickly back onto sturdier ground.

"Hey watch it!" InuYasha barks from his high perch, feeling the wolf move abruptly beneath him.

The wolf growls ***The ground is unstable here*** Kouga barks ***I'm too heavy***

InuYasha makes a non-committal snort as he jumps easily from the wolfs back, landing with a soft grunt, happy to discover that his body isn't feeling nearly so sore and his sword arm is even starting to feel a little stronger as the hanyou gives it a good flex. Carefully InuYasha walks up to the edge of the new precipice that has formed where the wolf's large paw has stepped, looking down the hanyou blows a low whistle taking in the sight of the deep gorge.

"Fuck that fall would hurt" the dog's peripheral vision catches the glow of transformation overcoming the large wolf behind him that slowly shrinks and transforms back to his humanoid shape.

"Great and it goes like that all the way to the base of the fucking mountain" Kouga grumbles stepping next to the hanyou as they peer down into the deep dark depths, noticing the unstable nature of the ground around them.

"Do you hear that?" InuYasha glances back at the wolf. "What is that?"

Kouga's ears twitch searching for strange noises, immediately picking up on an unusual clacking and clicking sound. A faint demonic aura seems to rise up out of the depths of the cavernous ground.

"Fuck if I know" Kouga shrugs his shoulders, "and I don't care as long as whatever it is stays down there."

InuYasha turns his gaze to the stretch of dry, rocky, pot marked earth that extends before them, reaching all the way to the mountains that are so close it almost seems like one good giant leap will have them at their destination.

"Well flea bag" InuYasha grins, "I hope you're better at being light on your feet then you are at sleeping in trees" the hanyou smirks backing up a few steps he takes a running leap, clearing the distance of the gorge easily. Landing on the next safe purchase of steady ground with a soft grunt, InuYasha quickly threads his way through the unstable rocky terrain as the dog demon heads towards the mountains base.

Kouga bites back his growl of irritation at the dog's words, the wolf is so close to his destination he can practically see the healing waters in his minds' eye, the prospect of healing and seeing Kagome again overshadowing any annoyance the stupid dog can muster inside the wolf. Kouga's thoughts fill with memories of Kagome's smile and her pouting lips, urging the wolf quickly on-wards as he follows after the hanyou.

InuYasha can hardly believe how far they've traveled and how fast as the dog weaves and leaps his way across the shifting ground, glancing a quick look over his shoulder. The hanyou watches as Kouga follows in his tracks a little ways behind him, obviously distracted by his thoughts or the wolf would have made a point to pass him ages ago. InuYasha takes a tentative step towards a mostly unbroken patch of land wondering if the worst of the unstable ground is behind them when the dog's instincts suddenly flash a powerful warning at him. In a heartbeat the hanyou feels the ground beneath his careful footfall about to give way beneath him but InuYasha moves back so quickly that the dirt only stirs for a moment, a large massive crack lightly outlining the edges of the unstable ground before settling.

Sighing with relief InuYasha calls over his shoulder, "Oi, watch out right here! It looks stable but the ground is shit!" InuYasha calls out making to move away from the potentially fatal ground he spies a large sturdy dune on the other side of the expanse of terrain that looks much more promising. The half demon takes a powerful leap landing near the large dune immediately feeling the sturdier ground beneath him, the open vastness of the Forgotten Mountains looming just ahead.

InuYasha cries out with jubilation, "Fuck ya! We made it!" the hanyou woots turning to face the wolf who is still scrambling across the unstable terrain.

"You're almost there flea bag!" InuYasha shouts out, waving his good arm at the wolf who looks up catching the hanyou's infectious good mood Kouga lets out his own whooping howl of victory, eyes glinting with joy as the wolf increases his pace across the final stretch of land.

InuYasha's face freezes as he watches the wolf make for a stretch of ground then abruptly stops, coming to a stuttering sudden halt as the wolf kicks up dirt and rocks. The hanyou doesn't understand what's happening when he sees the wolfs face suddenly fill with shock and the earth below his feet suddenly explode upwards in a torrent of rocks and dirt causing Kouga to go flying backwards and skidding across the ground. InuYasha watches in horror as the wolf demon almost goes toppling over an edge.

"What the fuck!?" Kouga growls, leaping up just as a pair of massive pincers erupt out of the ground below him followed by several large bodies of massive demonic scorpions that scale the vertical walls easily as they ascend from the depths. The scorpion's massive clacking claws reach for the wolf who bolts quickly out of the way, just missing being impaled by powerful stingers.

Kouga growls angrily at the back of his throat. He doesn't have fucking time for this! Carefully the wolf leaps backwards against the unstable terrain just as four large scorpions seek to surround him, their large beady eyes boring into him hungrily as they clack their pincers excitedly around the wolf. Unable to transform into his wolf form due to the precarious nature of the ground at his feet Kouga moves swiftly, using all this agility to keep out of reach of the large smashing pincers and the scorpions deadly whipping tails.

"Ha! You think I don't know those tactics" the wolf snorts, seeing easily that the scorpions are trying to heard him towards one of the edges in the hopes of tumbling him off where they can make quick work of his carcass at the bottom no doubt.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that you stupid bottom dwellers!" Kouga roars, surprising one of the scorpions by flipping forward onto its back just as its tail goes shooting past him, smirking with satisfaction as the wolf's claws tear easily through its large scaled body, severing the scorpion's stinger from its body.

The creature howls in fury, rising up on its hind legs it tries to dislodge the wolf from its back, the creatures mind-blowing shrieks of pain send it flailing in all directions as it knocks one of its companions off the precipice. The wolf leaps away just as the two scorpions tumble shrieking over the edge and into the darkness below.

InuYasha growls in frustration as he runs towards the dancing form of the wolf who quickly and easily side steps the slashing whipping tails and pincers around him, slicing through one of the massive scorpions tails as it goes tumbling off the edge. The hanyou watches intently as Kouga's erratic movements and dodges drive the wolf closer to the patch of covered, unstable earth almost as if the scorpions are intentionally herding the wolf that way.

"Kouga you fucking moron!" InuYasha cries out, seeing the wolf whip his head in his direction as InuYasha races towards him, leaping over the widening crevices and falling ground, "Watch out behind you!"

In a flash of movement InuYasha releases the Tessaiga from its sheath, the glinting glowing fang held firmly in the hanyou's still healing arm as he charges towards the remaining two scorpions that are clearly trying to back the wolf onto the hidden precarious ground behind him.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha roars.

The demon scorpion's dark beady eyes turn just in time to see the powerful blast of the Tessaiga come rushing towards them in an explosion of ferocious winds and cutting debris. Their large but still lighter bodies are blown easily towards the precipice, shrieking and clacking as the scorpions struggle to find purchase on the ground with their claws and feet. A powerful tail whips desperately in the wolfs direction making Kouga lunge farther backwards but the scorpion is unable to hold itself against the powerful wind gales of the Tessaiga, shrieking it tumbles off the edge following its friend.

InuYasha keeps running fast, his gaze whips back to the wolf, so close to him now the hanyou can see the look of surprise flicker across Kouga's face as he leaps backwards to avoid a last tail lunge from a doomed scorpion before it tumbles off the edge. The wolfs unsuspecting feet land square on the unstable ground behind him, hearing the wolf's surprised yelp of shock as the ground suddenly drops away from under his feet, Kouga's startled expression catches InuYasha's terrified gaze seconds before the wolf disappears, dropping through the open pit.

"NOOOOOOO!" InuYasha roars fiercely pushing all his power into his legs the hanyou leaps forward, sword arm stretched out towards the pit. The hanyou's arm stretches out as far as it will go, his body and torso hitting the ground and skidding to a halt with a painful thump at the edge of the rocky terrain just as InuYasha's large sword dips quickly down into the open earth. The dog's uninjured arm digs powerfully into the ground beneath him, claws digging deep and holding his weight. InuYasha grunts in pain and relief as the hanyou feels weight suddenly pull down at the tip of his sword.

Kouga growls angrily at himself as he dangles from the tip of InuYasha's damn blade, the wolf's claws scraping against the sword, palms bleeding as slow trickles of blood run down his arms where he clutches tightly to the sharp fang. How stupid and distracted could the wolf have been not to have seen where the scorpions had been trying to really lure him, his anger rising as the wolf's feet dangle high over the wide open maw of the dark cavern beneath him, no purchases or hand holds in sight, only the mutts white fang overhead as it hangs off the lip of the precipice.

"You still alive down there?" InuYasha calls from somewhere above as his golden eyes peek over the edge, holding back a smirk as the hanyou watches the prone form of the wolf hanging from the tip of his sword.

Kouga growls menacingly, "I swear to the Kamis InuYasha if you fucking drop me!" another loud heated growl soars up from the pit, "I'm gonna come back and haunt you for the rest of your miserable fucking days, you hear me?!" watching with rising terror as the hanyou struggles to hold onto his weight with his still healing arm.

"Keh, like you don't do that already?" InuYasha grunts. The hanyou's stronger left arm digs powerfully into the ground, claws extended, keeping the both of them from toppling over the edge but the strain on InuYasha's injured sword arm is taxing as the dog struggles to hold onto the wolfs weight.

"Can you" InuYasha groans, his arm starting to shake, knowing there's no way the hanyou can pull the wolf back up with his sapping strength.

"Is there anything you can grab onto?" the hanyou calls over, hoping that at least underneath him there might be some sort of ledge or opening the wolf can use to regain his footing.

"You mean like this nice open air down here?" the wolf sarcastically shouts back, not for a second daring to wave an emphatic arm frantically about him though some crazed part of him almost wishes he could.

"Fuck and I thought Ginta had some bad ideas" the wolf grumbles. "There's nothing" Kouga says more calmly, taking a deep breath the wolf struggles to maintain his composure, his anxious youkai finally silent for once. Carefully Kouga stretches out a clawed foot that falls a half meter or so just shy of the wall supporting the lip of ground that supports InuYasha above him.

"The wall face of the ground your lying on is too far out for me to reach" Kouga shouts back, feeling himself slip a little on the blade as InuYasha groans in pain, the dog's weakened hand slips on the swords hilt. Kouga's mind races, he hasn't come all this way just to get knocked off a fucking cliff like some mindless scorpion!

"What if I…" InuYasha's forehead crinkles in strain, the hanyou's arm muscles burn in fury, "What if I swing you?" he calls down.

Kouga reaches his foot out, if he can just get a little closer the momentum could drop the wolf against the underside of the cliffs edge. From there the wolf can use his claws to crawl his way back up. But not enough momentum or poor timing and Kouga will just drop like a rock into the pit where the wolf can feel the faint buzz of youkai power far below him.

"Do it!" Kouga calls up, his hands slipping a little further on the sword as more blood trickles down the wolf's arm that scrapes against the blades sharp edge.

Carefully InuYasha starts rocking the sword below him, the hanyou's good arm digs deep into the earth beneath him, securing him in place. InuYasha can feel the wolf below him swinging with his momentum, most likely using his legs to help the swords swing bring him closer to the precipice wall.

"Almost there!" the wolf calls from below.

InuYasha grinds his teeth powerfully, painfully, the hanyou's shoulder almost pulls out of its socket, the hilt of his sword moments from slipping free as InuYasha uses the last of his strength to swing the wolf below him forcefully against the rock face. The dog moans in relief when the pressure suddenly release's from InuYasha's blade, hearing a bark of victory rise up from below.

"Way to go dog breath!" Kouga calls up from somewhere beneath him as InuYasha drags his sword and arm back over the lip of ground. The hanyou collapses onto his back clutching painfully at his abused shoulder, moaning in pain InuYasha pants heavily, attempting to catch his breath.

Kouga uses a jolt of youkai to lengthen the claws at his hands and feet allowing the wolf to dig deep into the rock face, securing his purchase. Carefully the wolf climbs his way up the sheer cliff, maneuvering himself towards a lip-less part of the precipice Kouga hauls himself up and over the rim.

Kouga pants heavily as the wolf rolls onto his back, feet still dangling over the edge. ' _Fuck that was close'_  wiping at a bead of sweat on his forehead. The cuts on Kouga's hands from the Tessaiga's blade already healing, realizing exactly what would have happened to him if InuYasha hadn't been there to stop his fall.

Kouga shakes his head in disbelief not knowing what to think anymore the wolf's head and heart buzzes with a million thoughts, struggling with conflicting feelings and emotions. The wolf turns his head in the direction of the hanyou who is flat on his back, the dog seems to be having a hard time breathing by the sound of his painful wracking breaths. Kouga watches as if in a trance as the hanyou slowly rises to a sitting position, clutching painfully at his shaking sword arm. No doubt he'll need more time to heal after this.

InuYasha winces in pain as the hanyou's sword arm drops the rusty Tessaiga at his side, he doesn't have the strength to hold it, grateful that he hadn't lost it over the edge. The dog hears the steps of the wolf crunch across the rough gravel terrain striding towards him, no doubt to berate the hanyou for being too stupid and weak to haul the wolf's sorry carcass over the edge himself. InuYasha scowls silently to himself, in too much pain to care.

Already preparing his sarcastic retort the hanyou is surprised when Kouga stops before him but says nothing. InuYasha looks up and into the steady thoughtful gaze of the wolf, no anger, no heat, no cutting remark. Instead Kouga stretches his hand out towards him, gazing calmly down at the hanyou.

"Come on InuYasha" the respectful tone of the hanyou's name issuing from the wolfs lips totally shocks the dog demon.

"We're almost there" Kouga grins at the dog, hand held out before him.

The hanyou grins back, clasping the wolf's outstretched hand Kouga helps InuYasha rise to his feet.


	43. Chapter 42 - Spectral Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing well and that you're enjoying the story so far! ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The late afternoon air turns suddenly chilly as Miroku and Sango pause at their tasks, the demon slayer halting the strong steady strokes of her sharpening tool against the strong smooth edges of her Hiraikotsu, her little demon fire cat curled up asleep at her side as the monk lifts his dripping ink brush completing another sacred sutra, laying the wet brush aside next to him.

"Sango, do you hear that?" the monk asks, turning to face the demon slayer who is already rising, Kirara jumps quietly up onto her shoulder.

Sango nods as she turns her gaze towards the miko's hut in the distance, panic lacing through her as she sees a crowd of demon wolves forming, Rosario and Hozo among them, whimpering and barking near the huts entrance.

"Let's check it out" Sango replies, moving towards the assembled wolves.

"All right, all right" Hakkaku's strong voice calls over top the gathered wolves as he ushers them a little ways away from the huts entrance, the beta's arms gesturing the air for silence at the same time.

"Keep it down fur balls or do you want me to tell Kouga that you wouldn't even let his mate rest?" Hakkaku's empty threat quickly silences the distressed wolves. The strong scent of worry creeps into their combined scents as they listen to the increasing crying moans of their alpha female, their soon to be princess, inside the hut, she seems to be getting worse.

"Ginta get over here!" Hakkaku calls out over the heads of the wolves, watching as his companion trots in from the forest.

"What's up Hakkaku?" Ginta calls back as he nears having just finished a shift of guard duty in the woods where he'd left the two Northern twins to watch for wolf runners relaying messages between the eastern den and the small village. The wolves having temporarily taken up residence in and around the settlement while they eagerly and impatiently await their leaders return. Upon nearing the hut Ginta's eyes widen, a soft worrisome wine reverberates at the back of the beta's throat, clearly hearing Kagome's distressed cries. Ginta rushes his strides towards his counter-part.

"Hakkaku, what's wrong?" pushing past the agitated group of wolves and furry limbs.

The spiky haired demon shakes his head, he doesn't want to voice his fears and concerns in front of the others, it's important to keep up a steady front in the absence of their leader especially given that their leaders mate is in such a precarious state.

"Don't worry about that" Hakkaku replies a little gruffly to his friend, his worry and concern over the whole situation eating at his heart. All the wolves had grown to love Kagome, her power, her compassion and not to mention the miko's incredible ability to tame their occasionally sour leader and none wished to dwell on what might happen if Kouga was unsuccessful in his mission to save his mates life.

"Look, the miko's can't meditate or do whatever they do" the beta's arm waves behind him "with all this racket!" Hakkaku's eyes fall on the worried and anxious wolves, he can't blame them. The pack feels out of place not being near their den, their leader is away on a dangerous mission and his mate is clinging to life. But Hakkaku also knows the beta needs to keep them busy or Kouga will rip his hide off for letting the wolves potentially distract the miko's at their work.

"I want you to take these fur balls out and do some hunting" Hakkaku crosses his arms at his chest.

"But Hakkaku I just came off the guard shift" Ginta gripes unhappily, "Besides we hunted this morning, there's still some meat left if you're hungry" hoping to dissuade the wolf.

Hakkaku shakes his head, "Then go hunting for the rest of the villagers" knowing that Kouga will approve of their taking care of Kagome's village.

"If Kouga comes back and finds all of us sitting around doing nothing and getting in the way, how do you think he'll react?" the beta's stern tone gives way to a hint of fear as he thinks on his leaders reaction.

Ginta's eyes bulge as he considers the same thing, " **All right you mangy mutts!** " slipping into such a believable impression of Kouga the wolves actually jump as they turn their gaze on the usually softer spoken beta.

" **You heard it, we've been lazing about here too long, let's go!** " turning the beta jogs into the forest, the wolves at the huts entrance whine quietly before turning and following him into the forest. Rosario and Hozo however linger behind to speak with the monk and the demon slayer that approach from the other side of the village.

"Impressive." Miroku calls walking towards Hakkaku who watches as most of his pack trots out into the forest, "I was certain they would not leave so easily."

"Aww they're just worried about sister Kagome" Hakkaku's eyes drift briefly to the hut behind him where the wolf can hear the miko's increasing painful moans, Rosario and Hozo nod silently in agreement beside him.

"Still" Sango holds a fidgeting Kirara in her arms who is equally distressed over Kagome's unusual illness. "It must be hard for them, being away from their den and leader."

Hakkaku quirks an impressed eyebrow at the demon slayer, surprised at her knowledge and understanding of wolf youkai nature, she obviously had good teachers.

"It's hard for wolves" Rosario smiles to her new human friend, "We are restless by nature and these are most… unusual circumstances" the she-wolf's voice falls as Hozo squeezes her shoulder affectionately, a common gesture of comfort and friendship among wolves.

"You got that right" Hakkaku sighs, shaking his head, wishing more than anything that Kouga would get back so he could handle the pack, not knowing how the alpha managed all of it on his own.

"And being around so many humans is strange for us" Hozo adds, who in particular had rarely even seen a human in the far frozen northlands where summers were extremely short and the harsh conditions did not present humans with favorable living conditions.

"Present company excluded of course" the omega blushes at the monk and demon slayer who have quickly become good and valued friends among the wolves.

Miroku considers the demon's words, "Perhaps it would help if the wolves found themselves a nearby den they could retreat too, something near one of the smaller hills, it may help to alleviate some of their anxiety and help keep them from being…underfoot" the monk grins with good humor.

Hakkaku, Rosario and Hozo share a glance with each other as they begin speaking in barks and growls that the humans can't possibly begin to follow or understand. Sango turns to face the monk, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's actually a really good idea" Hakkaku grins as he turns back to face the humans, smiling happily with the new budding plan that will at least distract and help soothe the agitated wolves.

"But won't that take a long time to do?" Sango asks curiously, not having any idea how wolves actually created their dens and the slayer's nature is always eager to learn more.

"Not really" Hozo smiles, "We can easily use our youkai to hollow out a smaller den nearby. It shouldn't take very long with everyone pitching in and it won't be a very complex or anything like that" eager now to start hunting out a new location for their temporary residence.

"And Kouga will be most pleased" Rosario adds, "After all, if Kagome travels through the well often to return to her time and family I'm sure he would appreciate a temporary location for those days when sister travels, it will be much closer and more convenient then the eastern den."

"Hey sister that's a good point" Hakkaku rubs a thoughtful clawed finger under his chin, "Kouga will be really impressed with that I think." The grinning beta's eyes lock with the monk who smiles back, "Thanks monk" Hakkaku grins.

Miroku 's staff jingles slightly as he crosses his arms casually into his Kimono, pleased that his small suggestion has been received so well by the wolves.

"I am glad to be of assistance" Miroku bows to the wolves, they really aren't such a bad group of demons once you got to know them and it's clear that Kouga run's a tight ship with his pack.

Sango rubs thoughtfully at Kirara's ears who purrs softly in her arms.

"If you like, Miroku and I can show you some good spots you might like to consider, we know the lay of the land pretty well" the slayer smiles.

Hakkaku nods gratefully at the humans, they really aren't so bad once you got to know them, at least these humans seem different than the blood thirsty ones they'd encountered in the past.

"Ya, sure, that would be a great help thanks" Hakkaku beams. The beta turns his gaze to Hozo and Rosario.

"I've got to keep watch here but you two go with them and check it out" nodding to Sango and Miroku. "When Ginta comes back with the others we'll get to work."

Rosario and Hozo bark their agreement as they walk off with the two humans and the fire cat, talking animatedly about what areas might be a good place to start looking, possibly somewhere near a fresh spring or river.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Darkness.

Cold.

A spark of light.

A warm glow.

Kagome moans in half wakeful sleep, her body shivers as the warmth around her increases, the change of temperature sets the miko's teeth to rattling just as her deep chocolaty eyes open. The priestess had fallen into an exhausted, aching sleep after the raging powers had finally winked out. In a way she's thankful for the quiet solitude but the miko knows she's not really alone, she knows they'll be back. They always come back.

Mostly to distract herself Kagome thinks on what she's seen of the volatile battle, hoping to unravel the truth of her situation and find a way back to the sunshine, back to the light.

"It's so strange" the priestess muses quietly, "Sometimes that red energy seems so powerful, so strong" something about the feel of it screams at the back of Kagome's mind.

"Oh but this makes no sense!" the miko whines, reflecting that sometimes the pale orb seems to burn so bright it threatens to consume the fire-like energy. Strangely though each time that seemed likely to happen a flare, a kind of wind, would rise up around Kagome and gooseflesh would erupt all over her skin. The cold sparkling light would suddenly halt, pulse madly and then slowly withdraw from the diminished red energy. Kagome can't help wondering what might happen if the chilling white orb ever overcame the hot pulsing red energy but the thought squeezes at the miko's chest sending waves of panicked nausea running wild throughout her body. 

Kagome sighs in exhaustion as she stretches her aching limbs. The part of her body not racked in pain wonders how long she's been trapped in this void, time has seemed to lose all sense of meaning all scope. Silent tears stream down the miko's face as she fights back the rising fear that she might never see the light or her lover again as the wolf's face flashes through Kagome's mind, making her heart ache. Kouga had told her to hold on, told her he was coming but it's getting so hard. Every passing moment seems to be taking a little more of her strength, weakening her, draining her even as Kagome fights to hang on. Folding herself into a fetal position the distraught priestess whimpers quietly against the pulsing void.

"Kouga" she calls softly, "Where are you?"

Kagome doesn't hear the soft whirring of the winds at first, lost in the misery of her heart and in her aching body but the touch of a warm breeze blowing against her skin rouses the miko's senses. Sniffing, Kagome wipes at her tears, wondering if there will ever be a time in her life when tears will not be necessary, it's all she seems to be doing lately.

The howls of the winds grow louder and shriller as they raise in intensity, the spiraling warmth heats Kagome's chilled skin as the priestess slowly uncoils from her scrunched position. Carefully Kagome sits up, blinking as she peers into the void noticing an area of space just before her that begins to grow lighter, a soft red glow that emanates through the darkness just as a faint familiar howl weaves its way through the growing light. Kagome swallows dryly, her anxiety grows and her heart beats faster, she knows what's coming but the priestess doesn't have the strength or the power to move as she waits for the inevitable.

The winds grow stronger as they blow fiercely against the miko's skin, burning hot and humid as it whips her hair in all directions. The bright glow before her suddenly erupts into a ball of fire and a loud mournful howl blasts through the void causing Kagome to cover her ears with her hands. The miko's heart flinches at the sound, it seems familiar somehow. Where has she heard that sound before?

Overcome with panic and uncertainty, Kagome screams her lovers name into the furious wails of the rising storm, when the winds and heat around her suddenly quiet, she is stunned but not entirely surprised. Kagome watches mesmerized as the pulsing fire ball flares brightly and the sounds of panting and the padding of feet reverberate around her, growing louder as the flaming sphere continues to glow in power. Instinctively the miko's hands come up to shield her eyes as Kagome struggles to peer into the bright glow of the flames.

There's a strange  _whooshing_  sound accompanied by a crack of thunder and a sudden dimming of the world around her. Encouraged, Kagome slowly lowers her arms, gasping at the sight of an enormous spectral red wolf, wreathed in flames that somehow seems to burn brighter than the full moon's bonfire. The fire creature's dark molten eyes fix hungrily on hers, exposing large dripping fangs as it growls with command at the back of its throat. The sound rumbles in the void wrapping around the priestess, making her almost want to cower before it.

Kagome inhales sharply at the sight of the giant wolf, it looks like any other wolf except for its twinned tails and the fiery spikes that jut out along the back of its spine, covering it like molten armor. The wolf's giant head wreathed in flames seems to pulse and flicker like a campfire, its large pointed ears and ember filled eyes constantly shift and morph in shape like living flame.

"N…nice doggy" Kagome coos softly, backing up a pace as she stretches a tentative hand towards the spectral wolf. Its paws make a kind of steaming sound against the void as the massive creature made of flames steps slowly closer. It barks loudly, growling unhappily while shaking its flickering head at her, agitation runs rampant through its storm filled eyes like an electrical current.

"No, not a doggy" Kagome squeaks, "I keep forgetting" half mumbling to herself as the priestess backs slowly away from the imposing creature that seems to become more agitated the farther away she tries to move. The spectral wolf moves slowly closer, lowering its massive head. Its fiery gaze locks on Kagome, growling as it reveals sharp burning fangs.

Kagome halts as the wolf nears, knowing there is nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Beads of sweat roll down the miko's clammy skin, fingers twitch nervously at her side. Struggling to overcome her fear Kagome swallows past a painful lump in her throat, the wolf's fiery maw just inches from her face.

The blazing wolf pauses, watching the small lithe creature before it, he growls soft and low, pleased that his intended mate has stopped moving away from him. The wolf barks loudly commanding his mate to submit, his agitation grows when she does not obey, only backs away filling her scent with fear. The demon doesn't understand why it's mate is being so difficult, she bears his mark – it glows brightly against her throat – and yet she fights against him, even sends the white power to try and stop him!

The demon wolf growls angrily deep in his chest when he thinks of the white power, the white power connected to its disobedient mate. The wolf's eyes narrow on her, inhaling her scent; fear laced with apprehension. The wolf barks in frustration causing its little mate to scuttle backwards, his mate should not show fear of him, does not want her fear, only her submission. Primal instincts rage inside the beast, always so strong when in this form. The wolf's instincts yearn to finish claiming her, angered beyond all reason that she continues to show only fear as the blazing wolf steps closer.

Kagome's mind races in panic as the spectral wolf watches her with its unblinking gaze, struggling to understand what connection this wolf has to her, what does it want with her? And why does it stare at her like that? Its sudden angry bark reveals rows of molten sharp teeth just inches from the miko's face, shocking her. Unable to hold in her panicked shriek Kagome scurries backwards, toppling over when the wolf suddenly lunges at her knocking her flat on her back. The demon's flaming head towers directly above her, filling the priestess with terror as the demon glares angrily down at her, Kagome's prone shaking form trapped between the creatures massive fiery paws that somehow do not burn her.

Covering her hands with her face Kagome does the only thing she can think of… she screams. A blood curling desperate scream that erupts from the pit of the miko's stomach, Kagome screams so loud and so long she doesn't hear the crackle of power that explodes around her or notice the white blinding orb that suddenly emerges from within the void with such incredible force it smashes into the wolf's flank, knocking it backwards and away from Kagome. The wolf howls painfully as it skids across the pulsing abyss.

Kagome's eyes snap open surprised when the miko doesn't see the imposing wolf hovering above her. Feeling the temperature around her suddenly drop, the priestess rises quickly, fighting against the cold winds that seem to have returned with a blinding fury. The priestess watches in awe as the flaming wolf battles with the white spectral energy, their combined blows sparking and crackling around her like missiles and fireworks. The growls and howls of the wolf touch somewhere deep in Kagome's heart, pulling at her, taunting her. The miko's body aches deep into her bones, when oh when will this nightmare be over?

With growing horror Kagome watches as the burning ball of white fire once again smashes into the blazing form of the wolf. The priestess flinches with confusing guilt as she watches the fiery beast be pushed farther away from her. The pulsing white energy seems to wrap itself around the wolf, forcefully spreading its light outwards, smothering the flames. The distressed wolf barks a mournful cry as it temporarily flickers out of the void, causing a wave of wild panic and fear to erupt madly inside Kagome's chest, but why?

"I don't understand!" Kagome screams to the battling forces before her, knowing somehow that the battle raging before her is important, so very important, but why? And more importantly, what does she need to do to make this all end?

Relief she doesn't fully understand floods through the priestess as the fiery wolf throws its head back and howls mightily. It seems to call on some inner strength as it begins to burn so deep and bright that the white energy appears to stumble backwards, causing Kagome's head to momentarily swim in darkness, her body on the physical plane releases a painful, mournful cry. The priestess can't explain it but she knows somehow these clashing energies will somehow decide her fate. If only she can understand what she needs to do maybe she can find her way out of the void, out of the darkness and back into her lover's arms.


	44. Chapter 43 - Journeys End

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The Forgotten Mountains loom large and oppressive looking, blocking out most of the sky they stretch far into the distance, a large cavernous jaw opens wide at its base, covered in one can only assume are eons of stalagmite formations, glittering like tiny diamonds in the late afternoon sun. The two unlikely companions gaze up at the massive stone structure in awe, it's hard to imagine that anyone could ever forget these mountains.

Kouga stands before the dark entrance, wondering and praying if something in its depths will truly help save the woman he loves. The wolf's hand moves instinctively to his chest, right to his heart, reassured by the feel of the little treasure hidden there as Kouga breathes deeply, drawing strength from it.

Staring up at the impressive mountains InuYasha can hardly believe it, finally their destination! His golden orbs move sideways, observing the wolf who seems deep in thought. The hanyou smirks at the now familiar gesture of the wolfs hand touching his heart, no doubt thinking of whatever object is hidden protectively under his chest plate. Something connected to Kagome no doubt, but what? Curiosity is definitely licking at the hanyou's heels as InuYasha tries to puzzle it out. He doubts the wolf is even aware of his actions as Kouga gazes up into the open maw of the mountains before them.

"So what do you think this price is we're gonna have to pay?" InuYasha asks stirring the wolf from his thoughts.

Kouga glances towards the hanyou, crossing his arms determinedly before him.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter" the wolf turns back to face the dark entrance. "I'll pay 100 times and more if it will save Kagome."

InuYasha can't help but nod at the wolf's words, knowing for once the hanyou has a chance to do right by the woman who has given him so much and InuYasha is determined not to let that chance slip through his fingers.

"So" the hanyou's eyes narrow on the wolf, he doesn't really expect an answer to his next question but some perverse part of InuYasha is damn curious and just wants to see what Kouga will say.

"You ever gonna tell me what it is you keep checking tucked under your armor there?" InuYasha's eyebrows quirk curiously.

Kouga's eyes twinkle "Sure" the wolf moves his hand instinctively to his heart, "My most precious treasure." Kouga grins before moving into the caves depths.

"Keh, get this guy will ya?" InuYasha scoffs with seeming good humor, rolling his eyes as he follows after the wolf.

The cave darkens quickly around them but their sharp demonic senses allow the canines to see easily and the glittering of the stalagmites adds a soft ethereal glow that spreads softly throughout the cave as the two demons move deeper into its depths. Their eyes and senses quickly scan for any potential dangers or any clue as to the location of the magical spring they so desperately need. The deeper they progress into the mountain the wider and larger the cave tunnel becomes and… the stranger.

InuYasha pauses at a T formation in the large cavern where a massive wall of stone before him depicts large curious looking symbols, possibly an ancient youkai language and elaborate designs of flowers and vines that sprout from the base of the wall. Stretching and swirling the vines reach high towards the ceiling before spreading out and disappearing down either tunnels. The unusual but beautiful designs are cut deep into the stones surface with such perfect and smooth precision it blows the hanyou's mind a little.

"Wow" InuYasha runs a hand over the ancient drawings, feeling the smooth lines beneath his touch. Kagome's constant studying and questions about history over the years have taught the hanyou to appreciate his own history a lot more than the dog would have ever imagined. Squinting InuYasha tries to imagine what the symbols might be trying to say.

"What do you think it means?" the hanyou asks aloud.

Curious blue eyes take in the scene before them, the strange pattern on the cave wall gives way to two large elaborate arrow designs higher up along the surface, each pointing in a different tunnels direction with strange demonic inscription blazing across it, writing that is older than anything Kouga can imagine.

"Fuck if I know" the wolf growls a touch impatiently, wanting only to find the sacred waters and get back to his mate's side as fast as his legs will carry him. "But if ancient youkai lived here I'm sure it can't be anything good."

InuYasha pries his eyes from the wall, glancing at the agitated wolf.

"You always such a fucking optimist?" InuYasha jeers, earning him a 'keh' from the wolf who turns to ponder the two directions before them.

"Well dog breath" Kouga glances back at the hanyou, "looks like we split up from here."

"You think so flea bag?" The dog demon's neutral tone doesn't seem to betray any annoyance for once.

The two demons stare at each other for a moment, each weighing and processing a million thoughts and questions simultaneously as they gauge each other, each trying to see into the other. As though on cue both canines nod, their determination for the task ahead set in their faces and in their powerful stances.

Kouga turns, walking into the right hand tunnel, "Whoever reaches the waters first give a howl" the wolf calls over his shoulder.

InuYasha moves off in the opposite direction, grinning the hanyou can't help himself as he calls out with a snort "Try not to fall off anymore ledges wolf!"

Kouga can't help but smirk. "Try not to get stabbed by anything sharp mutt face!" the wolf's quick retort carries down the tunnel and to the hanyou's sensitive ears, earning him an unseen grin from the silver haired dog as they each continue down their paths.

-ooOooOooOoo-

Winding and twisting his way through the honeycomb of caverns, InuYasha growls frustratingly to himself. The hanyou's taken so many different twisting turns he's not sure if he'll be able to find his way back out! Mostly InuYasha's just wandered down long hallways that occasionally split of into other larger areas that seem to move deeper into the mountain itself. All the while the intricate flowering vines that had been engraved upon the massive stone wall at the entrance to the cavern have wound its way in and through all of the adjoining tunnels with a beautiful array of floral designs that seem to have no other real purpose then the aesthetic. To InuYasha it seems an awful lot of work to just decorate some walls but then the hanyou knows from stories and legends that the ancient youkai had been strange and very powerful beings.

After a time InuYasha finds himself at a large circular opening with three archways looming before him.

"Just fucking great" the hanyou mumbles scratching behind an ear as he stares at three new split off points. Each new opening is engraved with strange symbols above its archway that the dog demon can only assume gives a clue as to where the openings lead too. InuYasha's golden orbs move swiftly between each new fork in the road as the hanyou struggles to decide which path to take.

InuYasha takes a series of quick short breaths through his nose sniffing each direction carefully, noting that the tunnels on the left and right both smell a bit old and musty but the middle tunnel smells a little more fresh. The hanyou inhales again, more deeply. Yes, there it is, no doubt about it, the soft clean scent of water! InuYasha grins as the dog quickens his pace down the larger middle tunnel, the flowery vines flowing along beside him as the smell of the water continues to grow stronger.

A strange pulsing glow up ahead piques InuYasha's curiosity just as a powerful rushing sound begins to reverberate off the tunnel walls that gets louder as the hanyou nears. The tunnel before him abruptly spills out onto a ledge and into a massive cavernous opening. In the distance a large powerful waterfall tumbles its ancient waters into a deep cut stone pool about 10 meters farther below the hanyou. Stone steps cut along the side of the mountains' wall arch downwards to meet the waterfalls elaborately carved basin that hums with intensity. The mountain basin sits impressively collecting the ancient waters that partially disappear back into the mountain creating a drain off point. The hanyou smirks at the clever way the waterfall has been crafted, clearly by youkai powers, to bring a constant flow of fresh water back into the pool without ever overflowing it.

Are these the waters that Kagome needs? InuYasha glances around, finding no sign of the wolf. Shaking his head the hanyou prepares to do something he swore he'd never do… taking a breath the dog tips his head back and releases a long and powerful howl that easily matches any wolfs.

-ooOooOooOoo-

What is that? Is someone howling? Where is he? What was he just doing? And where the hell is all this fog coming from? Kouga rubs painfully at his temples, the heavy mist rising around him obscuring his view.

"What.. what am I doing here?" the wolf wonders stumbling slowly through the dense haze, a haze that seems to seep right into his brain.

A sudden flash of light and a deafening roar erupts around the wolf dropping him to his knees. Kouga clutches at his head with his arms protecting his ears while one hand staves off the worst of the piercing glare. The loud rushing sound reverberates around the wolf as he waits for his senses to adjust before moving cautiously in the lights direction. Kouga shivers at the shocking feel of cold rushing water as the wolf passes through a waterfall and into the grassy expanse outside his pack's den. Giving a very dog like impression Kouga shakes off the water droplets as the roaring of the waterfall quietly fades back to a normal pitch behind him.

"Hello?" Kouga calls out. "Hakkaku? Ginta?" The wolf growls impatiently. Squinting into the blinding light the wolf's large hand shades his eyes from the Sun's bright glare.

"If you two idiots are lazing about I swear to the kamis I'm gonna rip you both new hides!" Kouga shakes a fisted claw before him, the light still stinging his eyes.

Ginta and Hakkaku appear from over a hill rise, "Kouga!" they call out, quickly jogging up to the irritated alpha who blinks curiously at them. Grinning the two betas give their leader a quick hand salute as they approach.

"You back already boss?" Ginta asks carefully, "We didn't see you come in." Knowing how irritable his leader got especially after having a run in with the half dog demon.

"What do you mean am I back already?" Kouga growls, why do his thoughts get painfully foggy whenever the wolf tries to think on anything?

"Uh.." Hakkaku turns a curious look to Ginta before looking back to his friend and leader, "Gee boss, you said you were going to be gone for a few days."

"I did?" Kouga scratches at the back of his head as the wolf turns to face the open green fields that border his pack's den.

"Ya boss" Ginta smiles wide. "Remember? You said you were going to see sister Kagome to uh…" the beta looks away sheepishly, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that their leader is in love with a mortal that keeps refusing his advances regardless of how much their alpha tries to convince her, which is a lot.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispers, rubbing at his head, it feels like it's full of cobwebs and fog, with some rocks thrown in for good measure, concealing something just at the edge of the wolf's memory. Kouga can feel it trying to push through whatever barriers are there but the more the wolf tries to remember it, the more it makes his head hurt.

"Geez boss" Ginta narrows his eyes worriedly on his leader, "Maybe you better rest or something, you don't look so good."

Kouga shakes his head as if that might help to shake the fogginess from his brain, "Keh, I'm fine fur balls" the wolf growls, hating to show any weakness, even in front of his two closest friends.

"Uh ya, of course boss" Hakkaku grins raising his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"You said I was going to see Kagome?" Kouga asks turning his gaze on his two generals who exchange curious glances with each other.

"Sure boss" Ginta smiles cautiously. "You said you were gonna ask…" the beta catches Hakkaku's subtle shake of the head from his peripheral, hinting at his friend not to mention their leader attempting to ask the mortal to be his mate… again, most especially when their alpha seems so out of sorts already.

"Uh… you were gonna ask sister Kagome for her help" Ginta quickly amends, "You know, with finding more jewel shards" the beta grins wide, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. It isn't the whole truth but truth in part as the two comrades stare at each other wondering if perhaps the miko's constant refusal of their alpha's advances hasn't done something horribly wrong to their leader's psyche.

Kouga furrows his brow, is that right? Why can't he remember?

"Something's not right here" the wolf growls, hands curling to fists at his sides. Something strange is prickling at the back of Kouga's senses, something he's never felt before, something strange and unusual.

"Uh boss?" Hakkaku asks worriedly.

Kouga turns on his heel, he needs to find Kagome. Maybe she'll know why the wolf can't remember anything and if nothing else, he can at least get a glance at the woman he loves.

"You mutts stay here, I've got to check something out." Before Kouga's two generals can respond the wolf spins away in a cyclone of fast whirling winds that kicks rocks and debris in his beta's direction before he disappears from sight.

Moving quickly in his windstorm Kouga speeds westwards towards the mortal priestess that seems to occupy the wolf's every waking thought. It never ceases to amaze him how just the thought of Kagome sends Kouga's heart racing as if she were his very heartbeat. But something feels strange today… feels off. So distracted by his thoughts the wolf almost misses the tell-tale scents of the stupid mutt in the distance, causing the wolf's hackles to rise instantly. Where the mutt is, Kagome will surely be. Adjusting his heading the wolf makes in the direction of the hanyou's scent, grinning wildly inside the moment the fragrance of lavender and spring rain hits Kouga's nose causing an extra burst of speed to quicken the wolf's pace. The sounds of battle ring loudly in his ears as Kouga closes in.

"InuYasha watch out!" Miroku calls just as the enormous jewel enhanced two-headed ogre throws a massive boulder in the hanyou's direction catching him squarely in the back mid leap.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screams, running towards the fallen hanyou, ducking just in time at Sango's call of warning as Hiraikotsu flies powerfully over her head, slicing in half one of the ogres that tries to reach for her. Glancing over her shoulder Kagome nods quickly to her demon slayer friend, silently thanking her as Sango nods back soaring with Kirara over the mass of ogres that have ambushed them along the road. The slayer rejoins Shippou and Miroku who blast at the ogres with Fox fire and sacred sutras, Naraku's Saimyosho hovering in the distance making it impossible for the monk to use his wind tunnel.

Kagome collapses to the ground, her bow forgotten at her side as she reaches for InuYasha's still form. The hanyou's painful groans partially muffled by the dirt his face is eating, the offending boulder that has taken him down lays silent just a few feet away.

"InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asks cautiously, turning the hanyou gently over.

"Gods Kagome, do I fucking look ok?" InuYasha moans, spitting bits of dirt and grass from his mouth the hanyou struggles to rise, only to fall painfully again on his backside. Colorful curses erupt from the dog when the back of his head hits the unforgiving ground with a SMACK.

Kagome tries to ignore InuYasha's gruff tone having long been used to the hanyou's often surly demeanor.

"Well I was just worried" she huffs softly, crossing her arms before her the miko looks away.

InuYasha's eyes widen as he gazes past Kagome's pouting form and towards the sight of several ogres running towards her, menacing clubs held high, "Watch!…"

A sudden speeding tornado materializes out of nowhere, smashing into the ogres just as a powerful roar reverberates around them. Decapitated heads and useless clubs fall to the ground with a sickening sloshing thud that makes Kagome want to bring up her breakfast.

"What the fuck are ya doing dog shit?!" Kouga roars, standing fist held high over the fallen form of the half demon, the wolf's eyes almost bleeding red.

"You almost let Kagome get hurt!" Kouga snarls angrily, fists shaking.

InuYasha grinds his teeth, trying not to show any more pain as he rises awkwardly to his knees. "Keh, I had it under control you stupid mangy wolf!" the hanyou growls back.

"Oh Kouga" the miko's soft voice calling the youkai's name instantly soothes every irate and anxious feeling raging inside the wolf.

Ignoring the hanyou Kouga turns his gaze on the woman he loves, the wolf's features soften as Kagome smiles sweetly up at him, searing something deep inside the demon's heart.

"Kagome" the wolf's voice gentling as he speaks his favorite word.

"Thank you for your help Kouga" the priestess smiles noticing the irate wolf's gaze soften the instant he locks eyes with her.

"But I'm ok, really" trying hard not to look at the lifeless eyes of the ogre heads staring up around her.

Kouga glances over the priestess quickly, discreetly scanning and sniffing her for cuts and injuries knowing better then to do it openly, Kagome hated it when he did that. She said it was rude to go around sniffing people. Satisfied when the wolf senses nothing amiss Kouga reaches for the miko's hands, pressing her soft smaller ones between his rough large ones, watching joyfully at the beautiful and long awaited blush that stains her cheeks.

"Kagome" the wolf all but sighs her name in his rich deep baritone, smiling adoringly at her. "You're my woman, I will always be there for you" a strange feeling hums at the back of Kouga's mind.

"Back off wolf breath!" InuYasha stomps towards him, pushing Kouga back and away from Kagome causing the wolf to growl menacingly as the hanyou as the wolf is forced to release his hold on the miko.

"She aint your fucking woman!" InuYasha growls back, standing now  between Kagome and the wolf.

Kouga's back teeth grind loudly as he glares at the hanyou who glares back. Kagome sighs heavily, gazing down at her feet. Oh why, oh why can't those two just get along? How wonderful and glorious it would be if Kagome could have both of them in her life without all the macho bravado and chest puffing antics! Kagome sighs, shaking her head at the impossible wish. The priestess knows there's a better chance of Naraku suddenly turning over his part of the jewel and giving up his evil ways forever then those two stubborn canine's ever getting along!

"Uh excuse us" Miroku calls in the distance where he, Sango, Kirara and Shippou fight off the remaining ogres and their massive leader.

"I hate to intrude on your little lover's quarrel over there" the monk calls back, his staff moving quickly and gracefully around him suddenly taking another ogre in the chest.

"But we could use some help over here!" Miroku's tone for once betraying a hint of annoyance.

Kagome gasps as she watches her friends battle for their lives around them having momentarily forgotten their predicament in the miko's total distraction of the two infuriating canine's that are always biting at her heels. The priestess picks up her discarded bow moving quickly in her friends' direction. Feeling embarrassed and more than just a little ridiculous Kagome doesn't heed the calls of the two demons behind her.

"Kagome wait!" Kouga and InuYasha call after her, each glaring at the other before taking off after the miko.

"Miroku behind you!" Sango calls releasing Hiraikotsu from Kirara's back, catching Naraku's demonic poisonous wasps in a wide arch as they fall in a heap to the ground at the monks' feet.

Miroku beams a rakish grin as he stares up at the beautiful demon slayer who flies over head on her fire cat.

"Thank you my beautiful Sango!" the monk calls up to her, seeing the rosiness of her cheeks at his comment even from this distance.

"Kagome!" Shippou calls, bouncing over to his adoptive mother the kit jumps onto her outstretched arm, his breaths labored and fast.

"Do you have any more arrows left?" the kitsune asks, his fox fire all but spent.

Kagome nods down at him, rubbing at his ears gently, "You bet Shippou, just stay close ok?"

The kit nods hopping gratefully up onto her shoulder, watching wide-eyed as Kagome reaches behind her for an arrow and knocks it expertly to her bow, - he always love this part! Closing one eye and squinting with the other the priestess takes a deep breath, taking aim she lets fly an incredible white flame of power tinged in pink that annihilates three massive ogres in one fell swoop.

"Wohoo!" Shippou hoots, jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder, "Take that you mean ogre guys!" the little kitsune grins.

The colossal two headed ogre leader howls his outrage as he watches the paltry band of mortals decimate his tribe.

"You! Priestess! Bad!" the enormous ogre snarls grabbing at a large nearby boulder and throwing it powerfully in the miko's direction.

Kagome gasps at the speeding rock of death closing in on her when a sudden blur of red and brown knocks her painfully to the ground moments before the massive boulder swooshes overhead, smashing somewhere behind her. Two canine demons sprawl above her, their heavy bodies crushing against her painfully.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha barks at the wolf who had also moved to push Kagome out of the way of the deadly boulder.

"What do you think dog shit?!" Kouga barks back, rising quickly from Kagome's fallen form, "I'm protecting my woman!" the wolf's fists curls angrily before him as he glares at the dog demon.

"Ha!" InuYasha smirks, "You are fucking delus…"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screams, causing the two demons to turn their startled gazes on her as Kagome rises slowly from the ground, brushing dirt and rocks from her uniform the priestess rolls one of her shoulders painfully where the impact of the two demons knocking her to the ground has bruised her.

Kagome's hands fists angrily at her sides, "We don't have time for this!" she cries, stomping a foot for emphasis, glaring down the two infuriating males.

"That ogre's got a jewel shard in his chest!" Kagome points at the raging ogre leader who is being held back by a battling Miroku and Sango, "And our friends need help!" steam all but pouring from the miko's ears at her anger.

The two canines look sheepishly away, knowing she's right. Almost as one Kouga and InuYasha spin on their heels and fly in the direction of the giant ogre.

Kagome rubs painfully at the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, realizing she just can't keep doing this with those two anymore. Something needs to change. Something needs to be done.

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha leaps carefully down the rocky waterfall forgoing the stone steps as the hanyou makes his way easily to the bottom of the basin. InuYasha creeps carefully around the base of the stone pool immediately noticing hieroglyph type designs, these ones more picture like then symbols, that adorn the entire length of the structure. The hanyou touches them gingerly, carvings of demonic men and women that are depicted gathering around the waterfall carrying large vases in their arms or on their backs, balancing them easily on their heads or tusks, while yet others appeared to be drinking straight from the pool in various demonic forms.

InuYasha sniffs the waters carefully, ' _Doesn't smell magical or anything_ ' he thinks to himself, cupping some in his hands the hanyou brings it to his lips. Tasting nothing unusual the dog starts to wonder if these are in fact the magical waters they'd been sent for.

"These can't be the healing waters" InuYasha groans aloud, shaking his head. For a moment the hanyou had thought their search had ended. But from what InuYasha can make out of the pictures in the stone, this area seemed to be the communal watering hole for whoever used to live in these mountains, some kind of ancient Demon village perhaps. Which is surprising to him, InuYasha had never heard of so many different demons living together peacefully as the hieroglyphs seemed to tell.

With an awakened thirst the silver haired half demon eagerly drinks up several more handfuls, his body revitalizing at the crisp clean taste.  _'And if these aren't the magical waters we need'_ , InuYasha ponders drinking his fill,  _'where do i go now? And where the hell is that stupid wolf anyways!?'_  the hanyou growls, Kouga has yet to respond to his call.

InuYasha sighs, turning his gaze away from the waterfall the half demon peers into the darker edges of the cavern, noticing several openings in the distance that spread out from the large chamber.

"Geez…" InuYasha gazes around, unconsciously scratching behind a soft triangle ear. "How big is this place?" Cautiously the hanyou makes his way towards an arched tunnel, the largest of all the others.

Immediately InuYasha notices the difference in the tunnels stone work, here the swirling, flowery vines that have followed him from the entrance begin moving through beautiful engravings of strange looking fauna and wildlife that are chiseled perfectly and smoothly into the rock face. Browsing along the hanyou's eyes fall on depictions of some familiar creatures, wincing only slightly as the dog watches scenes of giant Stag's that leap through lush massive forests, giant wolves chasing their heels.

InuYasha grins to himself when the lush forests give way to open and barren ground, smirking at the images of deadly scorpions and spiders that are cut deep into the stones surface. The unforgettable image of a certain wolf demon hanging off the tip of the hanyou's Tessaiga springs suddenly to mind, making the hanyou grin from ear to ear. InuYasha progresses down the beautifully carved tunnel, the intricately designed vines flowing ever beautifully at his side when the half demon's nose registers the familiar scent of wolf.

"Finally" InuYasha growls, quickening his pace. After a few more meters the carved tunnel opens up into a large circular room causing the half demon to gasp.

The stone of the mountain itself has been carved elaborately into high ceiling arches with incredible designs and stunning drawings of the local creatures and fauna adorning the entire space, some reaching dizzying heights. InuYasha notices many unusual and very life like sculptures of stone people in unusual poses strewn throughout the chambers floor, some are clearly demons while others look like humans. Their frozen eerie forms seem strangely out of place in the beautifully harmonious room, the sudden thought causes a strange chill to run up the hanyou's spine.

At the far end of the chamber InuYasha sees something that looks like a high altar of stone, large and round strewn with incredible silks and brightly colored cloth somehow still perfectly preserved, with youkai magic no doubt, causes the hanyou to blush when he realizes he's looking at a large and ancient youkai bed. At the foot of the bed, just a few steps down is a beautifully carved circular rock fountain where shimmering sparkling waters lay quiet and peaceful, encircled by a glowing sphere of power, power so strong it prickles against InuYasha's skin. And there just before the fountains edge, frozen almost like the statues around him, is the still and unmoving form of the wolf prince.

"There you are!" InuYasha calls out, "What the hell are you doing flea bag? And why didn't you answer my call?" the hanyou questions, surprised when Kouga doesn't respond or look in his direction, doesn't even move. Quickly InuYasha crosses the space, narrowing curious golden orbs on the wolf.

"Look, we don't have time for this" the hanyou reaches a hand out to grab the wolf by the shoulder. "What the hell are you…" InuYasha howls in pain as a powerful electric shock sizzles through his body, throwing the hanyou backwards several feet. Landing with a thump on the back of his heels InuYasha grips at his singed hand painfully.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha growls angrily at the wolf.

But Kouga doesn't respond, doesn't stir.

InuYasha creeps slowly closer, careful not to touch the unmoving form of the wolf as the hanyou circles around him. Kouga's gaze is transfixed, unblinking as the wolf stares into the depths of the sparkling little fountain, Kouga's clawed hand reaches eagerly for the waters held frozen in midair.

"Hell-oo!" InuYasha calls, waving a hand before the youkai's blank gaze, but there is no response from the wolf, only eerie silence.

"Just fucking great" InuYasha growls.


	45. Chapter 44 - Love's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love" - Author Unknown_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my mom (and all our moms!) who spent her entire life sacrificing for others, always ready with a warm hug, a smile on her face and a glint in her eye for whichever weary soul knocked upon her door, there are no strangers to you mom, simply people you haven't cooked for yet. Your love has been all encompassing mom, just like your beautiful opera voice that I miss hearing and the incredible dishes you cooked with passion and love. Thank you mom for every single day of joy and love you gave to us, it breaks my heart that that light has gone from your eyes since dad died...that your beautiful singing voice has grown silent and heavy with grief. The stove is cold, there are no odors in the kitchen of baking bread or frying pizza's. You're here, but you're not here. I miss you mom. So much. I hope one day, someday, your heart will heal and the sacrifices of love you have made for us, will give you reason to smile again.  
>  _\--Ti amo mamma. Con tutto il mio cuore. Tua figlia, sempre._

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Ha, take that!" InuYasha calls out releasing the power of the wind scar on the rampaging ogre, taking it square in its massive chest the creature blows apart.

Kouga growls "Watch where you're fucking throwing that thing!" Kouga roars, leaping out of the deadly blast range just in time. The wolf swipes his claws powerfully taking down one of the last remaining ogres.

"Are you trying to kill me or something you stupid mangy mutt!?" the wolf's bloody claws fist angrily before him, threatening to punch the infuriating mutt in the face.

"Keh, no such luck" InuYasha scoffs as he sheaths the Tessaiga back into its scabbard, the powerful sword hums softly as it returns to its old and rusted shape.

"Why I outta!" Kouga roars his fury at the dog demon, leaping towards him the wolf readies his claws for attack.

-ooOooOooOoo-

"Whoa, what the hell?" InuYasha jumps backwards, taken totally by surprise as the catatonic demon suddenly lunges at him, the wolf's claws swiping powerfully at the hanyou's head. InuYasha leaps quickly out of the way of the sudden attack, landing just at the foot of the large stone bed behind him.

"What the hell you playing at wolf?" the hanyou growls angrily, a curled fist comes up before him as InuYasha glares down at the wolf.

But Kouga doesn't respond, the wolf's eyes are glazed over, seeing into nothing as he moves almost mechanically, leaping somewhat awkwardly as the wolf reaches for the dog demon with another blow that InuYasha easily side steps, noticing that Kouga's movements are not quite as quick or graceful as they usually are but they are still fast enough.

"Snap out of it flea bag!" InuYasha yells, leaping across the stone room while dodging the wolfs powerful strikes.

-ooOooOooOoo-

Sango and Miroku sigh at each other as they watch the wolf and the dog battle each other again, feeling sorry for Kagome who stands on the sidelines with Shippou in her arms. The priestess cries out uselessly to the two demons that seem bent on annihilating each other as they leap, kick and growl at each other among the discarded and torn bodies of the ogres, Naraku's Saimyosho having successfully retrieved the shard of the fallen ogre leader before returning to their master. The loss of the shard had instigated a rather aggressive argument between the dog and the wolf about exactly whose fault it was and who should take Kagome to retrieve the shard.

"My monies on Kouga" Sango nods, adjusting her large boomerang easily over one shoulder, battle mask hanging loosely to one side. The slayer stands nearby the monk, who holds a tiny fire cat curled up asleep in his arms.

"I don't know my lovely Sango," Miroku rubs softly at Kirara's ears who purrs softly, "InuYasha is quite the determined opponent." The monk grins at the beautiful demon slayer, his eyes constantly falling down towards the sight of her beautiful, curvaceous behind.

Sango smirks back, "No doubt about that monk." The slayer eyes Miroku suspiciously from the corner of her eye. "But I think in this case Kouga wants it more."

Miroku bites his lip, holding back the lecherous retort that threatens to fly from the monk's lips but afraid of scaring off his beautiful lady love with the intensity his perverse thoughts.

"No doubt my dear Sango" the monk grins back, the prayer bead covered hand petting Kirara twitches, slowly changing directions.

Kagome sighs at the familiar ringing sound of Hiraikotsu greeting the lecherous monk over the head, wondering what exactly the problem is with men in this era. Watching as InuYasha and Kouga battle over her as though she isn't even there, as if the miko doesn't even have a say in who she chooses to give her heart too.

"What.. a bunch.. of idiots" Shippou sighs, shaking his head dismissively.

The kitsune's eyes grow suddenly wide with wonder as he watches Kouga leap high into the air, meeting InuYasha's own fist-readied leap. Grinning the little fox watches the wolf twist mid-air with incredible agility and speed landing a massive kick square into InuYasha's chest. Shippou can't help the giggles that reverberate around the clearing as InuYasha soars backwards before colliding rudely with a bulky tree, smashing into it the hanyou lands at its base with a heavy THUD.

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha hits the cavern wall with a painful THUD. Groaning the hanyou picks himself up, rubbing tenderly at the spot where the wolfs foot has connected with his chest.

"I tell ya wolf" InuYasha leaps agilely out of the way of Kouga's next attack, "This is getting old" the hanyou growls dropping low to the ground "really fucking fast!" Sweeping a leg out InuYasha trips the half catatonic wolf on his ass.

But Kouga rises without emotion or even awareness, continuing to move silently the wolf chases the dog demon around the large circular chamber. InuYasha ducks behind one of the stone statues just as the wolf's fist connects with it, snapping the stone head right off. It makes a strange thumping sound as it hits and rolls along the ground.

"What the…?" InuYasha leaps out of the way, noticing the strange deep dark color within the severed head. If the hanyou didn't know any better he'd swear it looked like… frozen blood!

"Ok, this shit just hit a whole new level of weird!" InuYasha leaps wide across the stone chamber, landing on the opposite side of the wolf who slowly turns to make his way back towards him, Kouga's normally bright eyes glazed and distant.

"Come on Kouga!" InuYasha roars, "Snap out of it damn it!" The hanyou blocks the wolfs flying kicks as Kouga soars towards him, grateful to discover the wolf is no longer electric as they make contact.

"God damn it, WAKE UP!" InuYasha roars! Pushing back on the wolf demon with his arms the hanyou spins a powerful kick of his own at the wolf's chest. A powerful crack sends Kouga flying across the chamber, landing with a crash at the foot of another strange frozen statue.

"We're here for Kagome!" InuYasha thunders desperate to find a way to break through whatever strange trance the wolf seems to be locked in.

Fuck! More than anything InuYasha wants to unleash a few powerful blows of his own on that stupid Kouga for all the scrapes and bruises the wolf's landed on him. InuYasha growls under his breath, half considering the thought but somehow the hanyou doesn't feel right about fighting the stupid wolf when he obviously isn't himself.

-ooOooOooOoo-

"Keh, you don't deserve her you stupid mangy wolf!" InuYasha growls, a flying fist hits the wolf squarely in the jaw.

Kouga rubs gingerly at his face, the wolf's eyes glare furiously at the hanyou, "And somehow you think you do, dog shit?" Kouga growls leaping high over InuYasha's head the wolf spins into his tornado landing a powerful kick square to the hanyou's back, causing the dog demon to fly face first into a pile of ogre guts and blood.

"You're going to pay for that wolf!" InuYasha booms, rising quickly from the ground the hanyou spits out guts and blood, dusting himself off InuYasha reaches for the Tessaiga. The scraping sound of the dog's sword vibrates through its sheath as the glinting giant fang springs free.

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha watches in dismay as Kouga rises in his trance like state and suddenly spins into his tornado before rushing towards him. The impact of the blow smashes the dog demon back into a large carved stone tabletop that crashes to the ground, pinning the hanyou's legs painfully.

Groaning InuYasha watches as Kouga exits his whirling vortex and moves towards the downed demon. One powerful clawed foot steps painfully down on InuYasha's tender sword arm, grinding it painfully to the ground and securing the hanyou in place, while the other attempts to crush the dog's wind pipe.

Kouga's blank stoic gaze sees through the silver haired dog who grunts beneath his powerful hold as though he isn't even there.

-ooOooOooOoo-

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome screams, watching painfully as the hanyou's face connects with the dirt and back into the stinking pile of ogre guts.

"Oops, sorry!" the priestess squeaks, flushing deeply at the curses the half dog demon throws her way for her incredible timing.

Kouga growls angrily, "Don't you talk to her like that you stinking pile of dog shit!" The wolf halts his tirade as he watches Kagome hurry towards him.

"Kagome" Kouga's face softens at her approach.

"Why do you let that stupid mutt talk to you like that?" Kouga asks sincerely, his heart aching when she smiles shyly at him.

"Kouga I…" Kagome blushes looking away.

Kouga grabs Kagome by her hands causing the miko's heart to flutter in an unexpected way. She cares for the wolf, she really does, and maybe somewhere in another life, in another time if things were different Kagome might even love him back, but it's InuYasha who holds her heart, who will always hold it.

Kouga watches mesmerized as the array of emotions play across Kagome's face, pleased when the wolf notices the miko's rising scent of arousal as Kouga clasps her hand within his own. Grinning madly inside when he hears the hanyou's curses hit a new crescendo. InuYasha no doubt having also picked up the sudden spike to Kagome's scent, a heady spicy lavender that makes Kouga's mouth water. But before the wolf can enjoy it, the miko's scent shifts, quickly filling with apprehension, worry and… is that fear?

"Kagome?" the wolf feels strange somehow, looking into her eyes. Kouga's head starts to ache again, the strange buzzing almost burning a hole through the back of his head now as the wolf squeezes his eyes shut.

Kagome notices the look of pain that flashes through the wolf's face, "Kouga, are you alright?"

The wolf shakes his head, trying to dispel the unusual queasy feeling rising in his gut. "I'm fine love" Kouga lies smiling sweetly at the woman he adores. That feeling of something half-forgotten returns suddenly and with full force.

Kagome quirks a curious eyebrow at the wolf, it's strange for Kouga to lie like that to her, the wolf is usually so open and candid.

"Kouga look.." hearing InuYasha rise behind her as the subduing spell begins to wear off Kagome yells another sit over her shoulder when the priestess is sure the hanyou is out of range of the ogre guts, ignoring the dogs angry face planted growls.

Kouga smirks as the wolf watches InuYasha' face eat dirt again. Will he ever tire of seeing that?

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha growls "You stupid…" grunting for breath the hanyou wraps his one free hand around the wolf's foot struggling to keep it from crushing his windpipe "…mangy wolf!" InuYasha grunts in frustration, finding himself trapped between the stone table and the wolfs crushing hold and unable to pry himself free, the hanyou's healing body using up most of his strength.

His eyes casting down InuYasha mentally notes that he can reach across for his sword with his free arm, saving he can hold out on Kouga's foot from crushing his wind pipe before grabbing said sword that still hangs at the hanyou's side. If he musters all his strength the half demon can probably do it, can end this all now with the stupid reckless wolf but even as InuYasha thinks it he knows he can't, he won't. Knows it's not even a possibility.

The hanyou's eyes begin to water as he strains for breath, using all his strength to keep Kouga's foot from crushing the life from him but for Kagome's sake InuYasha won't risk injuring the mangy wolf, knowing in a painful heartbeat that for  _her_  InuYasha will willingly sacrifice even himself.

-ooOooOooOoo-

"We… we need to talk Kouga" Kagome looks away shyly, carefully releasing her hands from the wolf's grip, the miko's heart aches as she watches the wolf's face fall momentarily before composing himself.

Before she even knows what is happening Kouga sweeps Kagome into his arms and tornadoes off with her, calling over his shoulder, "I'll bring my woman right back mutt face!" ignoring the hanyou's furious howls as the subduing spell holds him firmly to the ground.

Kouga doesn't run very far, scenting a river nearby as he stops, slowly lowering Kagome to her feet.

"Where are we?" Kagome asks, "Why did you bring me here?"

Kouga smiles a brilliant, heartbreaking smile at her, "You said you wanted to talk." The wolf scratches nervously at the back of his head. "This way we won't be interrupted" grimacing only slightly at the pounding pain that throbs powerfully at the back of Kouga's skull.

"Kouga what's the matter?" Kagome pleads, knowing something is wrong with the wolf demon. Watching with growing concern as Kouga shakes his head and grins ruefully at her.

"Just a headache I guess" the wolf smiles back at her. "I guess I've been working too hard, I think I need a holiday" smirking as Kouga considers the possibilities.

"Maybe you could come with me Kagome?" the wolf grins hopefully.

Kagome fights the reddening in her cheeks, "Kouga I'm sorry" the priestess glances away from the wolf as she composes her thoughts, struggling to get a handle on her warring emotions.

"This is so hard" the tears that suddenly sting Kagome's eyes catches the wolf demon completely off guard.

"Kagome?" Kouga carefully reaches for her hands, clasping them gently.

"Tell me" Kouga pleads, "What's the matter?" Dread suddenly fills the wolf's heart as he scents Kagome's grief, her turmoil. Recoiling at the pain the wolf can see flashing in her eyes.

"Kouga you know that I care about you" Kagome sniffs quietly, struggling to fight back the tears that threaten to spill, afraid of losing the wolf demon that she has come to care deeply for, who has become her dear friend.

"But this thing.." removing a hand from Kouga's soft grasp Kagome waves it before her, "With you and InuYasha, it's…it's too hard." More than anything the priestess hates watching the two demons constantly battling over her, terrified beyond reason that one day they will seriously hurt each other.

Kouga's breath lodges in his throat, the wolf's heart in agony over the pain he can clearly scent on her. Pain he's causing her! Kouga swallows past a hard painful lump in his throat.

"Kagome… I" the wolf doesn't know what to say as he gazes into the miko's tear stained eyes, watching as diamond like droplets break free of her control and run silent wet tracks down her soft ivory cheeks. Slowly the wolf releases her remaining hand from his own, watching as Kagome fists them under her chin, a gesture of nervousness the wolf has come to learn after watching and loving her for years.

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha's head collapses against the ground with a soft thunk, his free hand is wrapped firmly around the wolfs foot, but it's shaking, shaking hard and fast as the last of the hanyou's strength drains from him. InuYasha grunts painfully as Kouga's heel grinds steadily into his torn and abused arm while increasing the crushing pressure at the hanyou's throat.

"What…ever… you stupid wolf" InuYasha grunts turning his face away. It's now or never if InuYasha is going to use his sword to save himself. The hanyou just has to let go of the wolf's ankle and quickly reach across for it.

"But Kagome would hate… me… if I let anything happen to you… flea bag." Grunting with restrained force InuYasha takes a steadying breath.

"So be it" the hanyou whispers closing his eyes InuYasha suddenly releases his grip on the wolfs heavy foot, the dog's arm collapses tiredly at his non sword side as InuYasha gives up the struggle and waits for whatever outcome this strange and twisted scenario will play out.

Having resigned himself to his fate, unwilling to hurt the wolf for the love of a girl he can no longer have, InuYasha is surprised when he immediately feels the pressure release from his throat and arm. The hanyou's eyes snap open to discover…no one standing over him. Confused InuYasha sits up as much as he can, turning his gaze back towards the room where the wolf who despite having halted his attack for no apparent reason, has moved a foot or so away from the hanyou and continues to stand, staring off into nothing, the same unresponsive statue as before.

InuYasha takes a surprised breath, watching in wonder as tears begin to spill silently free from the wolf's frozen form.

-ooOooOooOoo-

"Kagome… I.. I don't know what to say" Kouga's voice is thick and heavy as he speaks, struggling to understand his confused emotions and the fogginess in the wolf's mind that screams at him to remember, but what?

"You know how I feel about you Kagome" Kouga's eyes plead with her to understand.

Kagome sniffs quietly, wiping at a stray tear with the back of her hand, oh why is this so hard? "I.. I do" she whispers softly, "and maybe… maybe if things were different" letting her words trail off finding she's unable to finish them as the priestess watches pain and heartbreak flash through the wolf's eyes.

Kouga's eyes fall to the grassy ground, rubbing a hand gingerly at the back of his neck the wolf considers his turbulent emotions. Gods he loves her, loves her more than anything and there's a part of him that knows if the hanyou wasn't in the picture Kagome would already be with him! Kouga sighs dejectedly, but the hanyou  _is_  in the picture and as much as it kills the wolf to admit it, the half dog holds a special place in Kagome's heart and caring for the wolf is tearing her apart.

Is Kouga really so selfish that he can keep torturing the woman he claims to love this way? Suddenly the wolf realizes that he's been doing exactly that to her for years without ever really thinking about how it was affecting her. The realization fills the wolf with shame, making him feel small and selfish inside, Kouga can practically see his inner beast curl up with its tail over its face, whining in distress.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Kouga's sorrowful stormy eyes meet the miko's surprised ones.

"I… I didn't think about what this was doing to you" the wolf answers before she can question him what for. Kouga fights back the pain and regret that floods his heart.

"I guess I was so wrapped up in what I wanted that I didn't stop to think about what you wanted" mentally kicking himself for all the heartache he's caused the woman he claims to love.

Kagome is speechless, shocked, stunned. This is not the reaction she is expecting, used to InuYasha's often violent outbursts, not this caring, compassionate understanding response.

"Kouga I…" the wolf silences her with a surprising soft kiss to the lips that curls the miko's toes and flutters her heart, Kagome's stomach somersaults as Kouga pulls away.

"Forgive me Kagome." The wolf knows now what he must do, what he should have done a long time ago.

"I.. I never meant to hurt you Kagome, never that" fighting the tears that sting the wolf's eyes. Kouga's selfish need for her is not worth the heart ache he now understands he causes her, torn between her love and loyalty for the hanyou and her growing caring for the wolf.

Kouga steps back, scenting the air. The youkai knows the mutt will arrive soon and for once the wolf is unwilling to face him as Kouga's heart shatters at his feet.

"I love you Kagome" the wolf smiles at the beautiful rosiness that stains the miko's cheeks, embarrassed by his direct declaration of love.

"And because I love you," Kouga smiles adoringly at the miko before him despite the pain that laces his ocean depths. A hand strokes softly against the side of her cheek, the simple gesture filled with so much love it makes Kagome's heart hic-cup.

"I Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens, release my claim on you Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel." Bright, storming eyes tremble just the tiniest bit.

"Kouga?" Kagome's heart hammers wildly in her chest as surprise, shock and…disappointment? fills her heart and her gaze.

"I.. I don't want to lose you!" the priestess cries, suddenly afraid as Kagome clasps the wolf's hands with her own, holding them tightly before her. The miko can't stop the slight shake that comes over her body or the moistness that burns her eyes as Kagome thinks of what her life would be like without Kouga's wit, his humor and his often misguided charm brightening her day.

Kagome's voice cracks barely above a whisper, "You're my friend."

Kouga beams brightly at her, will she ever know what an incredible gift she's just given him?

"And I will always be your friend Kagome" Kouga brings her trembling hands to his lips, kissing the backs of her fingers softly. "Always remember that."

A tear breaks free of Kouga's restrained gaze, it's wet track races down the wolf's tan skin as he gently disengages Kagome's reluctant hands from his own. Turning carefully so he doesn't spin any debris in her direction, Kouga spins into his cyclone of winds, tears and heartbreak spill silent and free behind him as the wolf races the ravaging gales that take him away from his heart and his happiness.


	46. Chapter 45 - Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A little peek at what was happening on the other side of the well just before our little adventure began_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Only 5 chapters left to post!! Ack!! Guess that means I'll have to keep writing to finish the story! This revamp took a lot out of me but I'm so glad it's coming to a close so I can keep going with the story!
> 
> A big *****Thank you!*** to ForbiddenMiko, 20McDanno, RougeKittikat and NordicQueen** (i know you're out there watching hockey NQ lol) for all your comments :) Reviews are not why I write this story but it's always more fun when you can see other people's reactions and your love for this story keeps me determined to finish it, so THANKS!! :) ~ Big hugs! lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

**_Higurashi Shrine (a few days earlier)_ **

The Higurashi Shrine sits peacefully, silent and in harmony with all the nature around it, a rustling of leaves is the only sound under the quiet afternoon sun. A dark shadow moves in the brush just as a bright explosion of pinkish blue light emanates from a storage shed with a broken door a little ways off, a shed that just happens to conceal a very special kind of Well.

A staticky sound breaks the silence: "Team 1 to Team 2 We have eyes on the Well. Over."

A brief high pitched sound squeals in response followed by a similar staticky reply: "Team 2 to Team 1 Roger that. Standing by. Over."

The bright glow from the storage shed fades just as a loud roar rips through the air. Kouga smashes through the shed's remaining doorway, splintering the rest of it to pieces as the wolf rushes towards Kagome's home, Kouga's borrowed furs wrapped haphazardly around his waist. The wolf can barely think rationally as he races through the kitchen, stepping past the dirty dishes, overturned furniture and discarded takeout containers piling up in the garbage bin. Quickly Kouga makes his way to Kagome's room, not noticing the red that rims his eyes or the low feral snarl that has been running non-stop at the back of the wolf's throat since he emerged from the well.

Kouga flinches at the pile of forgotten clothes strewn along the staircase and floor, quickly following the trail of cloth to Kagome's room, flashbacks of their …energetic… and…creative love making come vividly to mind; images that make the wolf's heart race and stirs something primal beneath his furs. Not thinking clearly, Kouga bursts through Kagome's bedroom door and the sudden overwhelming scent of his woman and their love making hits the distraught wolf square in the chest, crumpling him to his knees.

"Oh Kagome" the wolf moans, a shaking hand clutches at his heart, Kouga's single-minded tirade momentarily forgotten as the red disappears from his eyes and the growling halts.

The wolf demon sits quietly in the center of his mates room, relishing in the soft fresh scent that will always belong to his Kagome. The bed is a rumpled torn mess of sheets, blankets and pillows strewn about along with several discarded plates and water bottles that have taken residence at the foot of Kagome's 30" HD Screen where they'd watched scary movies they'd promptly ignored. The flowers Kouga had brought her that morning carpet the room, their strong floral scent mixed with hers is so overwhelming the wolf has to actually hold his breath a moment to regain himself. Fighting back the unsteady shimmer that threatens his eyes Kouga rises steadily, confident determination set in his watery gaze as the wolf turns to the pile of discarded garments that he's come for.

Quickly Kouga changes into his familiar clothing, snapping his armor into place and tucking the precious photo of him and Kagome securely beneath his chest plate where the precious treasure will always be safe. Quickly the wolf puts his hair up in its customary ponytail and fastens his arm and leg bracers into place, his Katana an ever present reminder of an old oath hangs at his side. Instantly Kouga feels more himself, more in control now that the wolf is back in his usual garb, thinking it strange that a change of appearance should have such an effect on him. Kouga wonders if that is what Kagome had meant that day in the mall when she had talked to him so passionately about 'image' and the power it could project.

Memories of their day at the mall swim through Kouga's mind making the ache in his chest push all the deeper. Clenching his blue bandanna in his fist the wolf takes a last look at their little lover's nest. There's a flash near Kagome's bed side table and Kouga's eyes fall on the moonstone he'd given her. Walking towards it the wolf lays the blue cloth next to it, his finger skimming across the stone's bright smooth surface.

*****flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back*****

"Eeek! Stop it Kouga, that tickles!" Kagome squeals, fighting her way out of the jumble of sheets the sneaky wolf has trapped her in to tickle her, again!

"Ok, ok, I'll stop this time, I promise" the wolf grins, popping out from under the sheets, loving the way Kagome's flushed cheeks make her eyes sparkle like that. The miko's hint of frustration with him mixed with the scent of her desire to want to ride him senseless makes Kouga's libido hum into over-drive. Gods she's so sexy without even trying.

"You promise?" Kagome pouts at him with her mouth but grins with her eyes, scrunched up as far away from the wolf as possible on the other side of the bed. The miko's leg stretches out, her foot pushing against Kouga's hard chest in an attempt to keep the wolf at bay. A feeble attempt of course, the wolf grins to himself observing his woman's tactics, but the kid had suggested occasionally letting her think she was winning.

"Cross my tail" Kouga grins, flourishing his soft brown appendage at her from under the sheet, the furry tip pokes out stroking against the underside of Kagome's foot, making the miko squeal loudly and pull back.

"Eeek! Kouga! You promised!" Kagome shrieks, kicking her feet away from the wolf and throwing her pillow at him for good measure.

Kouga laughs a deep, throaty chuckle. "Baby, I'm sorry" catching the pillow she lunges at him the wolf turns on his side, bending an arm under his head for support, the other hugs Kagome's pillow to his chest, Kouga's wolfish smile stirring butterflies in the miko's belly.

"It was an accident, I swear" Kouga's inner youkai grins and preens at the dubious glare his woman sends his way, gods he could tease her forever just as long as she keeps looking at him like that! Loving how torn she is between wanting to fall prey to him and wanting to feel like she's actually putting up some kind of resistance to him. Fuck, what more could the wolf want in a mate?

Kagome narrows her eyes on her wolf, biting the corner of her bottom lip. Kami's but there's something so utterly yummy about naked Kouga laying in her bed, stretched out on his side and hugging her pillow to his chest with nothing but the bed sheets tangled around him. The priestess sighs to herself. It's so easy to get lost in him, in the wolf's ferocious appetite, a hunger that seems never ending. Forgetting everything and anything when she's closed up like this with him, away from the world. Wishing more than anything to stay like this forever, enclosed in a bubble of just him and her.

"I don't believe you" Kagome teases, using the remaining pillow as a wall between herself and Kouga, her legs tucked beneath her.

Of course that doesn't mean that her hungry wolf can't be a bit of pushy domineering alpha and every now and then it's good for Kouga to know that he doesn't get to have her so easily. That the wolf can't just give her that sexy smile of his and expect her to come panting. A girl's got to have some resistance after all, at least.. just the tinniest bit. Kagome grins, quickly learning that getting caught is only half the fun, the other half is letting him chase you.

"You've broken your word Sir and I don't know how I can ever trust you again" Kagome mock pouts, holding her pillow wall sturdily before her, declaring her intent. "And I certainly shall not welcome the touch of a promise breaker" the miko sticks her tongue out at the wolf.

Kouga rumbles, slowly rising up onto his knees, the sheet falls completely away from him, revealing the wolf's naked thighs, grinning wide when Kagome's eyes fall southwards for a quick moment her cheeks blushing crimson. Quickly the miko's eyes snap back to meet the wolf's cocky grin. So, his woman wants to play does she? Kouga's mischievous smile touches his eyes as he moves closer on hands and knees but Kagome pushes the pillow out between them, blocking the wolf's advance.

"Uh uh" she teases him, "Promise breakers are not welcome in my bed" Kagome chides, careful to keep her naked body hidden behind the pillow as much as she can.

Kouga's eyes narrow on the obstruction blocking him from enjoying the sight of his woman. The wolf lets it stay there… for now. Considering his options Kouga's predatory gaze rises up to meet Kagome's uncertain one.

Kagome's heart hammers wildly at the look that comes into Kouga's eyes. Something about that sudden shifting animalistic gaze makes the miko's blood run molten hot and sets her insides quaking in anticipation. This. This must be what Kouga's prey feels like when they know they've been caught in the wolf's predatory sites Kagome realizes with a rush, only the tremor in her insides doesn't mind the idea of being caught and devoured by the insatiable wolf.

Kouga grins, sensing his woman's powerful emotions echoing through their bond and radiating in her scent. The wolf inhales luxuriating in the mind-numbing aroma of his woman's growing desires, letting it feed the smoldering fires in the wolf's belly. Leaning in Kouga's face draws close to Kagome's careful not to touch her or her pillow, continuing the low deep rumble in his chest.

"I certainly don't want to be a promise breaker" the wolf rumbles, eyes glinting mischievously.

A thundering freight train is the impression Kagome's heart makes at Kouga's nearness and the rich caramel of his voice, struggling to keep her breaths calm and even as the wolf continues to rumble deep and low so close to her ear it makes the miko's thighs automatically squeeze together with pooling heat. Gods, what is it about that sound that rolls over Kagome in the most sensual way, electrifying every cell in her body making the priestess suddenly more sensitive to even the very air touching her skin? Kami's she could roll around in that sound forever.

Kouga can't help smirking at the sight of Kagome' flushed cheeks as the wolf's rumble washes over her. Fuck, she fights so hard, wants to seem unaffected by him but Kouga knows better, he's always known better. The wolf grins, knowing his woman better than Kouga knows himself and the wolf knows exactly what buttons to press to make his delicious little miko come undone and kami's does he ever love doing that to her! Grinning Kouga intentionally drops his rich deep baritone to that octave he knows Kagome likes so much. The one that makes his woman's knees tremble and her thighs quake…violently. The one Kouga uses just for her.

"Especially since I require such large amounts of time in my lady's bed" Kouga's warm breath puffs hotly at Kagome's ear, sending a visible tremor running under her skin. Basking in the sudden hot flush of arousal that goes soaring through his woman's scent the wolf almost moans out loud. Gods he loves how powerfully she reacts to him, it's almost as strong as the affect she has on him.

 _'Fuck_!' Kagome screams in her head, clutching the pillow tightly the miko desperately tries to keep from physically crossing her legs. How the hell does Kouga do that!? Another wave of deep rumbles and the wolf's heavily laced innuendo roars a fire in the miko's belly that squeezes her painfully from the insides, making the priestess almost ready to roll over for him! No, this will not do at all!

' _Focus Kagome. We can't be this easy_!' the miko chides herself. Gods but the wolf makes self-restraint so fucking hard.

"Well" feigning indifference the miko certainly doesn't feel at the moment Kagome attempts a tone of strained calm, praying to the kami's that her voice doesn't quake. "Then you should have thought about that before you went and broke your word to a lady."

Kagome howls in joy at the calm neutral tone of her voice, nope, no quaking trembling thighs here thank-you very much…well, maybe a little. Feeling immensely pleased with herself Kagome tries to look haughtily away to add another layer to her mask of indifference but as she does the miko's eyes fall on the wolf's dark lose hair falling and curling around his broad shoulders. The muscles there flex as Kagome's gaze automatically follows down the slope of Kouga's broad hard chest, her lips licking unconsciously at the sight of a trail of soft fur extending down... Wait. What is the point of this game again?

Kouga's inner youkai rumbles in contentment, gods he loves the way Kagome tries to resist him, he doesn't even have to touch her and already the wolf can scent and feel her thrumming arousal, her overpowering desire for him. And kami's does he love touching her, his woman's skin has become the wolf's new oxygen and now she's trying to make him hold his breath. The wolf's tail whips thoughtfully behind him, drawing the miko's gaze for a moment, making Kouga chuckle. That is another part of him his woman can't resist. Even as they slept.. well, ok, napped, Kouga would stir from sleep to sometimes find Kagome clutching his tail to her chest with an impressive grip!

"What if I were to swear an oath that not even I could break?" Kouga grins, wondering how far Kagome is willing to take her resistance. How far is his mate willing to play her little game?

"Would you trust me then?" Kouga rumbles slowly, the sound and timbre of his voice sends soft waves rolling across the miko's skin.

Kagome slowly opens hazing eyes at him, wondering when exactly the room has started getting so warm? ' _Focus girl_ ' the priestess gives herself a mental shake. What can her sometimes sneaky wolf be up too?

"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes keep dropping to the wolf's soft lips. There's something about the way Kouga's top fang juts out sometimes, pressing against his bottom lip that makes the miko want to nibble on it.

"What…what oath could you make?" the miko struggles to remember her thought. Why is it so warm in here?

Kouga preens, his inner youkai rumbling in satisfaction, knowing exactly what kind of affect he's having on her and the wolf hasn't even touched her yet! Gods the way Kagome hovers on her bent knees, clutching that damn pillow to her chest, her flushed cheeks and tousled hair just begging for the wolf to run his hands through it.

 _*patience*_  that deep, dark voice rumbles.

Kouga grins, catching the miko's hazy gaze. "I can swear on the moonstone" the wolf rumbles softly, nodding his head towards Kagome's bedside table where the multi-colored stone sits.

Surprise flitters across Kagome's face as her head swivels towards the table beside her bed, the miko's eyes fall immediately on the gift Kouga had given her all those months ago. Curious the priestess reaches for the beautiful stone, it fits perfectly in her palm, watching it shimmer with rainbows in the light. It's one of Kagome's most favorite objects, making sure to always have it within sight so that the light bounces off it, casting little rainbows around her room.

"What's so special about swearing on the moonstone?" Kagome turns looking back at the wolf, stone in hand, the pillow lies half clutched in an arm, almost forgotten between them.

Kouga leans in closer, the wolf's earthy male scent teasing the miko's senses making Kagome inhale deeply. The wolf practically groans at the gesture, wondering if his woman has any idea that anytime she stops to inhale his scent like that it makes the wolf's member throb, aching to make his woman feel every part of him. Kouga brushes a hand over the smooth surface of the stone in Kagome's palm, he skims his fingers lightly over hers, a hum of electricity as he passes, but he doesn't touch her hands, doesn't reach out or hold them like the wolf normally does.

Kagome wars with herself. As Kouga's hand brushes lightly over hers, barely touching her, it still sends a jolt of electricity sizzling through the miko's hands, a warmth that coils all the way into her belly, a sudden aching desire to have the wolf's hands roaming over her body, touching her, caressing her, worshiping her. As Kouga speaks Kagome finds herself being drawn more and more into the wolf's rumbling voice, her body leaning closer inch by inch as if being drawn my some invisible magnet, a force that never seems to surprise the miko with the power of its attraction.

"Our legends tell us that the moonstone is the eye of the mother" Kouga's deep voice rumbles so close to her Kagome can feel the wolf's warm breath on her cheek and it sends little quakes running through her body.

The priestess doesn't notice the slight rasp to her voice as she speaks, "The eye of the mother?" Kagome's eyes fill with wonder, always wanting to know more about her beautiful youkai lover and never tiring of that deep rich baritone that jolts into her skin with every hotly spoken word.

"That's right, she's the goddess, mother of all wolf youkai" Kouga rumbles soothingly. "And since the eyes are known to be the windows to the soul.." the wolf's powerful gaze is transfixed to Kagome's, "It is in our custom that the bearer of a moonstone is swearing a sacred oath by the wolf mother," Kouga's lips move close just shy of touching hers, "and by his very..."

"..soul" Kagome finishes in a whisper for him, eyes widening at the story even as she stares transfixed to the soft curve of the wolf's mouth.

Kouga grins, pleased at how quickly Kagome always seems to catch on and even more pleased that she seems barely capable of holding his gaze, the miko's eyes constantly lingering to some part of him, kami's if he were a fucking peacock right now the wolf would be strutting those damn feathers!

"That's right." Kouga rumbles, pushing the forgotten pillow completely aside the wolf moves his body forward, their shoulders just barely brushing. Kouga's hands ghost lovingly against the side of Kagome's face, his thumb just barely skimming across her cheek, the lightest of touches.

Kagome is having a hard time breathing and an even harder time focusing on anything expect those wide ocean eyes, the electrical jolts skimming across her skin and those soft pinks lips that continually surprise her.

Gods more than anything Kouga wants to reach out and pull her close, their little game starting to challenge even the wolf's ability to keep from running his hands hungrily over Kagome's ivory skin, already he's gone too long without touching her. Too long without tasting her. He feels like he's running out of breath. Soon the wolf reassures himself. Soon.

Kouga dips his head, brushing it ever so gently against Kagome's chin. The submissive gesture sends a jolt of hot warmth rushing through the miko's veins, surprising her. Kagome's insides coil and hum powerfully as Kouga's adoring electric blue's lock again and intensely with her russet globes. A clawed hand softly skims down the side of her face, ghosting across her skin. 

"It was my way of telling you that you hold my soul, my heart, my… everything, in the palm of your hands" Kouga smiles brilliant sapphire eyes at her. The wolf's inner beast preening and rumbling at the emotions he can sense whirling inside his miko, torn with her desire to stop resisting him and her waning ability to hold to her claim.

Kagome's eyes brim with tears, having never heard anything so beautiful, so heartfelt in her whole life.

"Oh… Kouga.." the wolf's soft, ghost-like touches are suddenly too painfully, agonizingly light. Gods how does Kouga know exactly what to say to her, exactly what to do to break down every attempt at resistance she throws against him and drive her so completely, and gloriously out of her mind?!

"And if you really want Kagome" Kouga's hands stop the light touches against her face, pulling away from her, noting the small pout that turns the miko's lips as he does so.

"I'll swear on it to never touch you again unless you tell me" the wolf grins, knowing his woman will never make him promise such a thing but kami's he loves teasing her and the wolf is just as capable of playing out his point as his little vixen.

"And you know it's a promise that I'll have to keep" Kouga rumbles, loving the affect he has on her just with his voice and his rumbling chest, "If i swear on the moonstone."

Kagome's eyes twinkle as she gazes up at the wolf, "Kouga" she whispers.

The wolf leans closer, tips of noses practically touching as Kouga's voice dips lower, filling with heat as it rumbles over her.

"Yes Kagome?" watching pleased as heat flushes across the miko's skin. Kouga lightly nuzzles his nose near the bangs of her hair, just waiting for Kagome to tell him to touch her, to beg the wolf to hold her and kiss her and to never stop. Gods and even if she doesn't, that's exactly what he's going to do with her anyways.

"Promise me then.." Kagome grins, feeling the wolf suddenly still beside her. Does her silly wolf really think Kagome doesn't know what he's trying to do? What game  _he's_  playing? What the wolf is trying to get  _her_  to say? The priestess grins, wondering how long she should drag this out, after all he's so good at torturing her but then Kouga's warm breath blows across the shell of her ear, sending her trembling and the miko has her answer.

Kouga pauses. Uncertain. Surely Kagome is not going to make him promise such a ridiculous thing is she? Ok. This might not be going quite the way the wolf has planned because there's no way under the heavens that Kouga is ever going to be able to keep that promise in any way shape or form. Ever!

"Uh.. ya Kagome?" Kouga pulls his head back from the crook of the miko's neck, staring back into her amused gaze, knowing just how crafty and surprising his woman can be the wolf starts to wonder if he's about to lose this little game. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple.

Kagome grins sensing Kouga's sudden hesitation in his stiff movements and the feel of his blazing aura. Holding the moonstone in her palm before her Kagome's other arm wraps around the wolf's neck pulling him towards her, loving the smile that lights his face as she does so.

"Promise me that you'll never, ever promise such a ridiculous thing" Kagome coos.

Kouga's wolfish grin beams across his face, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That my lady" the wolf rumbles, nuzzling his nose against hers, "I can definitely promise."

Crushing his lips to hers the moonstone falls forgotten between them.

**END***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back***END**

Kouga whines painfully at the back of his throat at the recollection. It's impossible to stop the overwhelming stab of fear and regret that washes through the wolf as he thinks of everything that has brought him to this moment in a rush of glorious, painful memories. Kouga's own mate, in pain and weakened, fighting for her life and all because he's a selfish, despicable wolf who had doomed the woman he loved because he couldn't live without her.

' _Focus_ ' Kouga growls to himself. He can't give into fear and despair now. Kagome needs him and the wolf has a quest to begin.

Taking a last deep breath, Kouga impresses the scent of his mate into every molecule of his being, allowing it to fuel him. With shikon charged speed the wolf flies through the Higurashi home, quickly side stepping the broken boards of the shed as he leaps towards the mouth of the well. A flash of blue and pink swallows the wolf as Kouga disappears down a corridor of light.

Staticky sound: "Team 1 to Team 2. The wolf is in the den. Over."

Staticky sound: "Team 2 to Team 1. Roger that. We are on route. Over."

In less than sixty seconds several blue and black vans with tinted windows pull up to the Higurashi shrine. As the vans open, an array of darkly clad men and women emerge carrying various brooms, buckets, hammers, boards and other supplies. A pristinely wrapped mattress is also seen exiting one of the vans carried carefully by two dark clad men. The well-coordinated and organized group move silently and with little direction, only brief hand gestures are used to communicate. Small groups break off silently and descend into various parts of the Higurashi home while another group begins work on repairing the broken shed.

They work silently and quickly, picking up and cleaning dishes, righting kicked over furniture, filing in gouged walls with plaster, washing floors and wiping down counters. One group is busy cleaning up the bathroom and living area while another is in Kagome's room quickly removing all evidence of the cozy little cave the lovers have created for themselves. Quickly all the flowers are removed save for one large vase of lavender and colorful wild flowers that a dark clad individual carries in from one of the vans. The group's speed and efficiency is incredible and within a short amount of time the Higurashi home is spotless and tidy, it sparkles and shines with not a hair out of place.

Staticky sound: "Team 1 to Team 2. We have eyes on the package. ETA 2 mins. Over."

There's a rush of hushed voices as the people in the house quickly collect their things.

Staticky sound: "Team 2 to Team 1. Roger that. We are on the move. Over."

Before the message is even finished being transmitted, the mysterious group is already moving out the door, a huge hefty bag of garbage is carried out and any evidence pointing to anything 'out of the ordinary' is meticulously erased. The operative carrying the walkie-talkie is the last to exit as he moves towards the back-kitchen door, he stops, cursing to himself.

"Shit, almost forgot!" He swings around and rushes back towards the kitchen's fridge. Removing a letter from inside his coat pocket, the man carefully unfolds it and places the note under a bright yellow sun shaped magnet that smiles back wishing the viewer a  _Sunny Day!_

"Can't forget that" the operative grins to himself, setting the note in place. Quickly the man moves out the back door, sliding and locking it behind him. Everything is silent.

Less than a minute later soft voices and the rustling of keys can be heard scraping at the front door as Mrs. Higurashi bursts through the living room entrance, a suitcase in each hand.

"Oh it's so good to be home!" she beams contentedly carefully setting her heavy burdens down. Not that she has anything to complain about, they had had a wonderful and relaxing get away. Too good in fact, the single mother had started to feel a little guilty especially since Kagome wasn't with them but Grandpa and Souta were having such a wonderful time and it was such an incredible resort that they had decided to stay for the full 5 days.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Souta calls out, scrambling up the stairs to his room, his back pack of travel stuff slung casually over one shoulder.

"Oh Souta, we just ate on the plane, aren't you full sweety?" In fact, the meal they had been served in first class had made the modest single mother of two feel a touch a overwhelmed with the grand selection of fishes, noodles and other delectable's that had been served them, rubbing at her still full belly. Momma Higurashi sighs, strolling into the kitchen, noting amusedly that as a growing teenager Souta seems to require an endless amount of food and salty snacks.

Flicking on the light switch her brain only partially ponders her sons request while the other portion is busy taking in the obvious shine and brightness of the whole house.

"Wow" Momma Higurashi gasps staring wide-eyed at the sparkling kitchen. "Kagome must have been here."

Curious she steps towards the fridge, the family's official bulletin board and carefully removes the note being guarded by a sunny little magnet. As momma reads a wide smile stretches across her face. "And she's cleaned the house!"

"What's that?" Grandpa calls out, waddling in from outside, a big straw hat on his head and sunscreen still on the old man's nose and rosy cheeks. Several tatty sutra's stick out of various pockets and sleeves.

"Oh papa, Kagome was here, she cleaned the house!" Mrs. Higurashi beams, totally amazed at the thoughtful gesture of her oldest child despite her heavy work load of classes, shrine and Feudal Era duties.

"It looks like we just missed her." The sound of disappointment in not seeing her only daughter is clear in momma's voice, noting that the date and time in the top corner is from that very morning. Yet the older woman can't help the smile that breaks across her face, lightening her mood as her daughter's cheerful script flows across the page;

_June 11, 20XX 9:30 a.m._

" _Hi Momma!_

_I hope you had fun on your trip, you deserve it! You do so much for all of us I wanted to do something nice for you. Now you won't have to worry about cleaning the shrine or house for a while :)_

_Give gramps a hug for me and tell Souta to stay out of my room!_

_I'm hunting shards for a few days, but don't worry I'll see you soon!_

_Love you mom!_

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Kagome"_


	47. Chapter 46 - Superstitious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! What is going on the other side of the well!?! Guess Kouga and InuYasha are gonna have to hurry the hell up! glad I got your curiosity humming though :) 
> 
> Sorry, this next chapter ended up being pretty short but I'm gonna post the squeal to it right away so there's more to read!

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The Forgotten Mountains. The name now given to a lost empire that sought to live in peace with other demons and humans alike during a time when such things were unheard of. During a time when battles and wars were fought because of it. Intricate floral patterns and giant motifs of animal and plant life adorn the now silent caverns. If one could read the ancient script engraved in the stone they would learn of the Yon-gi way of life, living in peace and balance with oneself and ones' environment.

An eerie wind blasts through one of the long-forgotten passageways, its whistling sound as it bounces among the stone corridors turns to a haunting echo that sweeps through the honeycomb of tunnels. A bright flash in the distance is an unusual site, it's followed by an unusually thunderous roar that shakes the cavern, the howling sound echoing off the rock face.

"What in the name of the Kami's is going on here!?" Kouga roars, turning stunned eyes on the mayhem of the chamber, a three-fingered severed arm that disappears around a chunk of broken stone gives an eerie greeting.

Bits of broken furniture and shredding's of bright cloth mingle with the remains of the now mostly broken statues. Turning, Kouga's gaze falls on the downed dog demon pinned beneath a massive stone table top. Thoughts of anger, bewilderment and surprise are shoved from the wolf's mind as he races towards the hanyou.

InuYasha's golden orbs never leave the wolf who moves quickly towards him, grasping the edge of the stone table that has pinned the hanyou's legs. Grunting, Kouga's strong hands turn white at the knuckles as thick veins up his arms and biceps pulse powerfully with the strain. A single throbbing vein in the wolf's forehead seems to be connected to his back teeth as they grind painfully against each other. With another grunt and a bead of sweat, Kouga pours all his strength into the massive stone before him. A victorious roar explodes from his mouth just as the heavy stone finally begins to lift. Once it rises, its backwards momentum and Kouga's continued force against the rock face propels the stone table up and away from the injured hanyou, spinning, as it smashes against the cavern wall with thunderous force.

InuYasha scoffs, not impressed by the wolf's feat of strength – well maybe a little. The hanyou scowls as he grasps Kouga's extended arm, who panting for breath helps the half demon up. Kouga eyes the hanyou suspiciously, the wolf's hand still grasping InuYasha's.

"What the hell is going on here mutt face?" Kouga chides, clearly annoyed at whatever trouble the dog has gotten them into now.

"HA!" InuYasha barks, shoving against the wolf's chest, effectively breaking the contact between them.

"That's rich coming from you!" the hanyou growls, turning away from the wolf instead of socking him in the face, which is what he really wants to do. Kagome had always told him to count to 10 whenever InuYasha felt this way and right now the hanyou really needs to count. Feigning indifference, InuYasha makes a show of thoroughly dusting himself off continuing even when all signs of grime have been removed from the dog's mystical robes.

Kouga instantly reacts to the dog's unusual growl, holding himself back from snapping a cutting remark at the hanyou. There is nothing particularly aggressive about the growl, a human wouldn't have noticed the difference but to a canine that rumble held so much more information and emotion then humans could ever imagine. Kouga's canine instincts over-ride his irritation for his partner by respecting the dog's need for a moment of space.

InuYasha replies emotionlessly after about ten seconds, "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you" surprising the wolf with his calm and almost civil manner. The hanyou continues to massage and stretch his injured arm, careful to hide the grimace of pain that stings his face, the work out with the wolf hadn't helped his injuries any.

"Whadya mean?" Kouga asks, stepping around to face the dog with wide disbelieving eyes "I… I don't understand." What the hell is going on here? And why won't the mutt look at him?

"Keh, well at least I'm not the only one" InuYasha scoffs, narrowing suspicious eyes on the wolf, not certain if he really is back to his old self.

Kouga notices the apprehension in the canine, "What's your problem dog shit?" the wolf growls, a fist curls instinctively at his side.

"Well it sounds like you" InuYasha's sarcastic reply instead of a biting retort surprises Kouga. A clawed finger rubs thoughtfully under the hanyou's chin as he assesses the mystified wolf critically.

"Hmmmm…. You really don't remember… do you?" Hell, InuYasha doesn't care if the wolf can't remember what happened, he's just glad the stupid wolf is talking again! And Kamis, whoever thought the hanyou would be grateful for that!?

"Remember? Remember what?" Kouga growls as he struggles to think on what's happened. "Wait.. I" the wolf turns his head as vague images rise to the surface of his memory.

"I was talking to…to.. Kagome….i think?" Kouga mumbles softly.

InuYasha scratches behind an ear, pausing to consider. The wolf had indeed seemed like he was somewhere else. Like he was doing  _something_  else. Sort of.

"Uh… Ya, I'm going to go ahead and say No on that one" the dogs equally confused expression doesn't reassure the wolf any. "You must have been having some kind of vision or something wolf because you've been here the whole time trying to kill me." InuYasha states as a matter of fact, watching the wolf's reaction closely.

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise, new understanding dawns on him as the wolf takes in the destroyed surroundings and the hanyou's disheveled state. "This… was me?" Kouga asks disbelieving.

"Ya well you're just lucky I couldn't reach my Tessaiga or we wouldn't be having this conversation" InuYasha lies gruffly, crossing his arms the hanyou looks stubbornly away.

Kouga shakes his head in disbelief, he doesn't doubt the dog demon's words but to say that the wolf is feeling a touch bewildered would not come close. There's a jarring feeling inside him the wolf can't explain and a vague memory of strange images that don't make any sense. When exactly  _is_  anything going to start making sense?

When Kouga doesn't respond InuYasha peeks at him from the corner of his eye, blown away by the wolf's lack of confrontation. Feeling more confident now that the wolf really hadn't been conscious of his earlier actions InuYasha quirks a curious eyebrow at him, "So… any idea what happened?"

"I…I..don't know" Kouga rubs gingerly at his temple, feeling the receding of a headache the wolf can't remember having. It's all very disorienting.

"Fuck it then, let's just get these healing waters and get the hell out of here, shall we?" InuYasha sighs rolling a stiff shoulder backwards, "Before something else strange and ridiculous happens." The hanyou is just as eager as the wolf to get back to Kagome.

"The waters!" Kouga cries, sudden clarity of his mission hitting the wolf like a pack of stampeding boar.

Turning towards the sparkling fountain Kouga halts mid stride when the wolf turns an angry gaze back on the hanyou.

Kouga growls, "What the hell InuYasha!?" making rare use of the dog demons name to emphasize his point, "Why the fuck did you have to go and say a thing like that for!?" the wolf growls angrily, the hanyou's last statement only just registering in Kouga's mind.

"Awww, don't tell me your superstitious wolf!" InuYasha laughs, "I thought you had more sense than that" the hanyou grins mockingly.

"Hmpf. I got more sense in my tail then you got in your whole body mutt face" Kouga retorts indifferently.

The wolf turns his back on the canine, twitching his furry tail for emphasis as he moves quickly towards the mystical waters. Kouga can't help but smirk when he hears the dog chuckle behind him.

Kouga stands before the fountain, the liquid within glistens and shimmers, creating a luminous rainbow that glows overhead. This is it. The moment Kouga's been waiting for. A moment the wolf had feared would never come. Kouga takes a deep breath and without thinking raises his right arm at the elbow. Almost as if it had been rehearsed and not completely spontaneous, a crystal vile suddenly appears with a little 'wumpf' in the wolf's waiting grasp. Kouga can't help but grin at the synchronicity of thought between him and the hanyou as InuYasha re-secures the latch on his little pack that had somehow, miraculously, survived their journey.

Kouga's hand moves towards the waters, the vial shakes slightly in the wolf's grasp as he nears the fountains edge when a deafening roar of bells and chimes begins to reverberate powerfully through the cavern, shaking the mountain and startling the two demons.

"What's going on?" InuYasha screams to be heard over the din, hands squashed securely against the hanyou's sensitive ears.

"What's going on?!" Kouga roars back, imitating the hanyou's stance, "What's going on is you just had to tempt the fucking Kami's, didn't you!?" the wolf yells angrily, hoping that he'll still have his hearing as the wolf grimaces under the onslaught of sound.

InuYasha ignores the wolf while rethinking his whole view on the vengeful gods. A startling shiver runs down the hanyou's spine.

The fountain before them hums with power and as the shaking mountain ceases, the misty rainbow above the magical waters begins to glow brightly. The translucent rainbow of colors begins to morph and change shape while the chiming bells begin to slowly lower in intensity. The morphing rainbow grows larger and brighter, the colors melding together and taking form, until standing before them is a stunning ethereal woman with luminous butterfly shaped wings and long flowing violet hair.

The now silent chamber gives the two demons a chance to finally remove their hands from their ears as they stare dumbfounded at the mystical being that hovers above the floor wearing the clothes of an ancient priestess. The miko's startling green eyes are piercing yet profoundly sad, somehow making them seem softer, warmer. Robes wisp and float gently around the priestess as sparks of magic leap from her aura.

"Whoa" InuYasha stares wide-eyed, speechless for the first time in his life.


	48. Chapter 47 - Priestess Hikari

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Greetings" The soft shimmering sound of the priestess' voice fills the stone chamber, her sad but friendly manner seems to surprise the stunned demons.

"There is no need to fear" etheric wings give an involuntary flutter that causes a kind of magical dust to fall gently from the beings wings. "I know why you have come" the soft voice chimes and echoes against the stone of the chamber.

Kouga quirks a questioning eyebrow at what can only be an impossible combination floating before him, some kind of Demon Miko.

"You… you do?" the wolf replies a touch apprehensive.

The miko floats slowly towards the two canines. "Of course" her voice rings with a subtle power that raises the hairs on their bodies, prickling their skin. The two comrades don't notice the simultaneous step backwards they take until their eyes quickly meet. A shared glance that despite the miko's words, speaks of caution and alertness. Filled with suspicion, Kouga's eyes narrow on the ghostly apparition.

"What do you mean?" having learned long ago that not all things are as they seem "and… who are you?" the wolf asks fighting back a growl.

"Forgive me" a sad smile touches the miko's amethyst eyes. "It has been a long time since I have spoken with another soul" she bows deeply.

"My name is Hikari, High Priestess of the Yon-gi clan and once mate to Thar Osis, Demon King of the Ptera people." InuYasha gasps in surprise. "You know of us?" the priestess asks, turning to face him.

"Well, I uh…" The hanyou stammers, not feeling entirely at ease under the penetrating gaze of the strange ancient miko and her powerful voice.

"Not.. no. Not really" InuYasha replies nervously. "My mother…. she used to tell me stories as a child… of the Winged Ones." The hanyou fights back the heat reddening his cheeks, swallowing past a lump in his throat. Even after all this time, the half demon finds it hard to speak of his mother. "She said they came from the land of Ptera."

Hikari smiles, a smile that lights her face and her otherworldly beauty. "It is good to hear that our stories live on, even after all these millennia."

"Please, Priestess Hikari" Kouga struggles not to be rude to the powerful ghost/demon/priestess whatever. The wolf's thoughts on the only person that matters, "I need…"

"..to save the woman that you love." The priestess finishes, turning a soft understanding smile on the wolf. Kouga nods. A sudden dry feeling scratches at his throat. Is he nervous?

"Yes" the wolf replies, mastering his emotions.

Opening his fisted hand Kouga reveals the small empty vile held within. Head held high, tail flicking behind him, the wolf speaks from his soul.

"I am Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens and prince to all Edo" the wolf's strong voice rumbles through the open chamber. Following in the custom of wolf demons, most especially when asking for a favor, the alpha casts his gaze down, humbling himself before the powerful being, "And I will pay whatever price is required if you will help me save my mate Kagome, miko of the Shikon Jewel."

The ancient priestess floats towards the wolf, her etheric wings beating silently behind her. Watching him carefully, Hikari notices the young demon take an involuntarily swallow as she nears. The demon miko can feel the wolf's surprise and uncertainty as she moves her ghostly hand towards his face, but still he does not move. The miko smiles at him, though this Kouga is terrified more than the wolf will ever care to admit, the demon's love for his mortal priestess holds the wolf firmly in place. Already Hikari understands him. Already the ancient miko knows him so well. No force on earth will ever sway this one from his chosen path.

"Have no fear" Hikari reassures, "there is something I wish you to see."

Kouga nods his acceptance, not seeing how much choice he really has in the matter. The wolf sneaks a quick glance to InuYasha whose gaping jaw doesn't quite give Kouga the reassurance he's looking for. Great.

Slowly Hikari presses ethereal palm and fingers gently against the side of Kouga's face. As the priestess makes contact with his skin the wolf can feel a slight buzzing from her touch. Startled, but not in pain, Kouga continues to look deep into the miko's eyes, the wolf's inner-gaze locking with hers. As the priestess stares back, a hypnotic trance seems to come over the wolf.

"Ah shit, not this again" InuYasha shakes his head, crossing his arms into his Fire Rat robes. How does he keep ending up in these kinds of situations? Trapped in a creepy dungeon with something beautiful, ancient and dangerous?

' _Oh yes, this can only end well'_  InuYasha mutters to himself, hoping the wolf's trust doesn't bite them both in the end… hard.

Kouga's eyes widen as flashes of memories not his own race through his mind. Smells, sounds, touch and taste all explode within the memories, making everything more real, more vibrant. The disjointed images flash through so quickly that it's hard for the wolf to follow at first. But as Kouga relaxes under the onslaught of images he slowly begins to understand them.

The ancient mountains when they were new, covered in lush green trees. A young girl with a purple ribbon, dark flowing hair and vibrant green eyes runs through a meadow of brightly colored flowers, laughing. A large prosperous village sits at the base of familiar mountains. Humans hurry and stroll about the village, living and working together. A dark night, people screaming. Blood. Howls. A young woman with vivid green eyes wears a purple sash and a long dark braid down her back, carefully she tends a beautiful flower garden. A green haired demon with violet eyes and large moth like wings watches from the shadows.

A sparkling fountain. A celebration. The emerald eyed girl is older and wears the purple robes of a priestess, she draws back on her bow. A flash of light. Blood. Screaming. Villagers dance around a large bonfire, colorful ribbons and wildflowers adorn their hair, laughing and singing. Violet eyes and a mane of green sparkle in the night. The priestess runs through a forest, blood drips from slash marks at her side. A howl rings in the night. The priestess falls. Howls. Fangs. Snarls. A flash of green, an explosion of light. A cascade of wings. Howls retreating. Violet eyes lock with green.

The young priestess and the demon stand in a field holding hands, smiling. A maze of tunnels glow brightly with beautifully lit flowers. A large cavernous room with a stone bed. Kouga's heart races as the unlikely couple cling desperately to each other, the excitement of loves first kiss rushing through the wolf's veins as if it were his own.

A flash of night sky, a crack of thunder, lightning strikes. The priestess, older now, sits naked in the chamber, sobbing into her hands, a handful of green hair is held tightly in her grasp. Kouga can feel his heart splitting, can feel the miko's pain. Images of the priestess casting a spell rushes through the wolf's mind in a cascade of broken images. A lock of green hair set in a golden dish. A sacrificial knife glints a sharp serrated edge. Hundreds of burning candles. Kouga grunts, gripping the side of his head, the images coming faster as they pour into him.

A beautiful spring morning. A dark massive pine tree. The priestess chanting. Green hair set reverently before her. Glowing stone caverns. A knife rises, a flash of silver. Flames erupt, a column of fire, a thunderous crack. A woman screams. Then darkness. Flashes of colors. More darkness…. Then light. Colorful light. An ethereal woman with violet hair and monarch wings rises from the ashes of a burned corpse.

Kouga gasps as the contact breaks and the flood of memories and emotions begin to fade. The wolf shakes his head as if to dispel it faster, exchanging a look with the priestess that requires no words. Kouga understands her perfectly. The loss of a mate resonating a deep fearful chord in the wolf.

"Ok so what the hell was that about?" InuYasha asks suspiciously. Not sure if the wolf is going to suddenly erupt into another fighting induced trance.

"It's ok" Kouga replies still trying to sort through the images in his head. "Priestess Hikari was sharing her story with me." The wolf smiles sadly at her, feeling closer to her, connected somehow.

"Well that's just great then!" InuYasha gruffs stepping over to the wolf, not certain why he's feeling a tightening all over his body but the hanyou is eager to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation.

"Now that we're all pals" InuYasha turns, grabbing the unused vial from the wolf's hand and steps towards the fountain, eager to get the waters that will help Kagome and to get him the hell out of this creepy place. Without missing a beat, the hanyou reaches towards the small fountain and its sparkling waters.

"Stop." It's the unquestionable power of command behind Hikari's softly spoken word that freezes the hanyou instantly in his tracks.

"If you touch those waters, they will kill you" the priestess speaks as a matter of fact.

InuYasha looks down at the innocent looking waters and then at the eerie collection of frozen statues –statues that lay mostly broken now and strewn among the chamber. A shiver runs through the half demon's body.

"Ok, not what we're going for today" InuYasha mumbles to himself. Turning the hanyou faces the priestess, his eyes narrowing on her. "How about you start saying some things that make sense?"

Kouga groans as he watches InuYasha's winning personality finally take hold.

The corner of Hikari's mouth perks up, clearly amused. "It's simple" the priestess moves slowly towards the hanyou who takes an involuntary step backwards, a knowing smile etched on the miko's lips.

"There is no fountain, lake or running stream in this mountain that will give you what you seek" Hikari smiles knowingly.

"What?!" Kouga cries out, clearly horrified. How!? Why!? What?! Had they come all this way, endured so much, and for… for nothing!?

"I.. don't understand" Kouga fights to keep his composure, a hand knuckling anxiously at the wolf's side.

"Was it.. was it just a story then? The healing waters?" The wolf's heart plummets into his feet, despair threatening to crush everything inside him.

Priestess Hikari floats closer to the wolf, a wave of compassion flooding through her as she senses Kouga's distress.

"Fear not" the priestess smiles, "that which you seek is indeed here."

Kouga sighs in audible relief.

"However…" oh no. that's not good. Nothing good ever started with those words the wolf reflects waiting for the other sandal to fall.

Beating the air with her wings, Hikari floats slowly backwards, stirring up clouds of sparkling ether all around her as though to emphasize her point.

"Since you both came for the same woman, you both must pay loves sacrifice." And there's the drop.

"What!?" Kouga and InuYasha roar in unison, clearly aghast as they stare at each other dumbfounded.

' _Stupid dog. I knew I shouldn't have let him come'_  Kouga growls to himself.

Clearly enjoying the effects of her news, the beautiful apparition twirls, floating a little higher in the chamber, the miko's rare laughter peels against the walls. InuYasha sweat drops. What can his challenge be? What price? The idea of failing Kagome when she needs him the most burns a hole in the hanyou's stomach filling him with dread.

Kouga fights back his mounting frustration, eager to get his hands on the healing waters, knowing he'll do whatever it takes to help Kagome but terrified beyond reason that the damn half-breed won't be up to the challenge. After all, hadn't the wolf stolen Kagome right from under InuYasha's nose? The wolfs tail twitches spastically giving away his agitation.

The priestess giggles, her aura of sadness lifted for a time. "Forgive me," she floats closer, regaining her composure.

"Believe me when I tell you it has been a long time since I have seen such selfless devotion." The priestess beams a joyous smile at the two demons that still aren't exactly sure how to take her but are a little reassured by the powerful miko's words.

"And believe me more when I tell you that it is a rare thing to find." Hikari finishes softly.

Turning, the priestess floats among the statues leaving a trail of sparkling dust in her wake. The miko's vibrant eyes fall over the chamber as shadows of memories dance in her gaze, taking in every detail of the ancient chamber as though seeing it for the first time. Slowly, Hikari moves towards a half broken statue with one fragmented frozen arm held protectively before itself.

"Some believe they know what love is" a luminous hand strokes the stone cheek lovingly while Hikari's voice takes on an eerie tone "but then sadly discover that they do not."

Kouga and InuYasha stare horrified at each other, both feeling a deep respectful fear, a touch uncomfortable and completely unsure what to do. This is not a Being you wanted to upset.

The haunted priestess turns her gaze back to the two demons sensing their confusion and their fear.

"When I cast my spell to take my life, to be with my love, it was for selfish reasons and so my spell backfired." Head hung low the miko's sorrow is thick and palatable in the air.

"Our energies were merged and I became as I am now, however Instead of being reunited with my love I pay penance here," Hikari's arms gesture to encompass the chamber and its mountain, "Trapped in this place between worlds, until my love returns to set me free, a love that can never come."

The priestess' haunted expression speaks more of her pain and suffering then words could ever do. "All those you see here" an ethereal hand moves slowly through the air "have drunk from those waters, for each could not pay love's sacrifice." InuYasha and Kouga share a sweat-drop stare with each other.

"But you" she gestures towards the dog and the wolf. "Have each shown that you understand."

The priestess watches the two men carefully for a moment, surprised by the young demons standing before her. In all her long years the priestess has never come across a more unlikely pair, knowing that the hanyou at the wolf's side had not only once loved, but continues to love the human priestess that is now mated to this Kouga of the eastern dens. And who for that same love now helps another to be with her.

" _Love Begets Sacrifice_ " Hikari whispers softly, temporarily lost in her emotions. The priestess turns her gaze back to the would-be savior's, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"For you wolf, the true test was whose happiness you would ultimately choose, hers or your own?" Hikari smiles a warm, knowing smile at him.

Kouga flashes with anger, "Is that what that was all about!?" but it quickly subsides as the wolf nods his understanding. Memories of the dream illusion, the test, come filtering back, squeezing Kouga's heart. Recalling perfectly the hollowed out feeling in his gut as the wolf kissed dream Kagome goodbye and he had let her go. The pain had felt so real.

InuYasha growls, "What the hell are you talking about flea bag?" Had the hanyou missed something here? Did it have something to do with why the wolf had attacked him?

"Ssh! Quiet muff face" Kouga growls right back, "I'll tell ya later" surprised when the hanyou only huffs his annoyance at not being in the know, but keeps silent anyways.

Hikari can't help but smirk at the play between the two canines. They are most.. unusual. A strange kind of energy seems to follow the pair, an energy that only the miko's otherworldly eyes can see. What the strange flow of power means the ancient priestess has no idea only that she senses great shifts and changes of fate and destiny that seem to intertwine heavily around the unlikely companions. When Kouga's gaze finds hers again Hikari can see the riot of emotions running wild within the wolf.

"Yes noble Prince" the miko nods, violet eyes brimming. "You were willing to give up the one thing you hold most dear in order to preserve it." Hikari smiles genuinely at the wolf having been amazed at the youkai's selfless devotion, rare in both youkai and humans to be certain, but even more so in full blooded demons. ' _Perhaps there is something in the very nature of wolves_ ', the priestess muses, ' _that inspires such love?'_

"In willing to sacrifice your love for hers, in choosing her desires and not your own, you Kouga, Alpha of the Eastern Dens have proven that your love is pure." The priestess smiles bowing low, seeing easily the red that burns the wolf's cheeks and ears at the praise.

InuYasha can't help the snort that comes to him as the hanyou crosses his arms into his kimono, mostly in a masked attempt to cover his uneasiness. The dog demon had been so selfish with Kagome that he had been unwilling to let her go so that the priestess could live a full life with someone that could give her what the hanyou couldn't. Kouga's thoughts seem to echo InuYasha's as the wolf narrows his gaze on him, fear of what that might ultimately mean threatens to destroy the wolf's heart.

"Fear not noble InuYasha" the still smiling priestess turns her gaze on the surprised hanyou, a touch of humor shimmers in the miko's voice.

"For you also have paid in full" enjoying the look of shock and relief that washes over the hanyou as her words sink in.

"I..I have?" InuYasha sputters, "He has?!" a shocked Kouga asks simultaneously.

Hikari laughs, her momentary joy echoing across the large chamber as the priestess floats closer towards the demons. The miko smiles reverently at the hanyou as she takes in the sight of him. Something about the half demon stirs a sweet yet painful memory deep within the priestess.

"When the wolf Kouga attacked you in his trance state he held your life in his grasp" InuYasha snorts in denial while Kouga grins, amused – though not too surprised to find that he can still whip the mutt even in a trance state!

"You had the opportunity to wield your powerful blade" the priestess continues, "the potent fang of Lord Inu no Taisho and end the threat."

InuYasha's eyes widen in surprise at the priestess, to hear his father's name fall from her lips is more than just a little unsettling. Kouga however is intrigued by this new bit of information and leans closer.

"You would not harm the wolf for love of the mortal, the miko that you still love." Instant heat floods InuYasha's cheeks as he looks away.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for him" she smiles, gesturing towards the wolf, "Is this not so?"

"You what!?" Kouga takes a step forward then freezes in his tracks, surprise, shock, and denial washes over the wolf.

No statement on earth could have stunned the demon more, it takes Kouga a moment to comprehend it. To know that InuYasha had refrained from using his sword on the wolf despite the obvious mayhem and danger he had caused? Despite the dog's own life being at risk? Or the fact that the wolf had claimed their mutual love as his own? Something deep and old inside the wolf demon wakens, something Kouga's never felt before.

"I uh.." InuYasha's cheeks burn, remembering clearly the moment the hanyou had decided not to use the Tessaiga to save himself from the wolf's attack.

"Keh, it was nothing" the hanyou gruffs. "I just didn't want to sully my blade with that flea bags blood," InuYasha crosses his arms defiantly, "Might'a stained the blade."

Priestess Hikari grins at his reply.

Kouga shakes his head, unable to believe all the surprising things that have happened on this journey. But Kagome's face burns brightly in the wolf's mind and in his heart, pulling at him.

"Please" Kouga pleads turning to the priestess, "I have to save her" not wanting to think about life without Kagome.

The demon miko nods. Flicking her wrist the priestess startles the hanyou who opens his ticklish palm, the small glass vial in InuYasha's hand floats easily towards the priestess. Carefully Hikari floats the open end of the vial near her cheek, beneath one twinkling amethyst eye. The two canines stare wide-eyed as the ancient priestess closes her eyes and let's fall three translucent tears. Each drop preciously into the glass, the sacred healing waters pooling and filling it, its ethereal glow surrounding the precious vial.

Hikari turns, holding Kouga's gaze. "This noble wolf will aid your mate in her transformation."

With a flick of her gaze the luminous vial floats towards Kouga who plucks it from the air, holding it carefully in his grasp. The wolf's head lowers as he composes himself. Finally. Finally the wolf has what he needs to save the woman he loves.

"Thank you" Kouga whispers hoarsely, too overcome with his emotions.

The priestess smiles, nodding to the wolf. Hikari has had to pay a terrible price for her mistakes but finds some solace in moments such as these. To see that unselfish love still flourishes in a world filled with such greed and corruption fills the ancient miko with hope.

"For you noble InuYasha" turning towards the hanyou the priestess can't help the sad smile that touches her face as she speaks his name, unable to think of anything else but the children the miko and her mate might have had, half breeds like this young one. It touches something deep and old inside the priestess. Something Hikari hasn't felt for a long time.

InuYasha looks at the miko questioningly. Not sure what the strange expression on her face is supposed to mean, nothing good if past experience is any kind of a tell.

Hikari raises her hands and a ball of light begins to grow and form within her palms making the two demons gasp around her. The surface of the energy ball shimmers with iridescent colors, glowing. InuYasha stares wide eyed at the incredible display, startled when the priestess suddenly raises her hands and offers him the colorful glowing sphere.

"Uh.." InuYasha scratches the back of his head, "What is it?"

"Your boon" the priestess replies with twinkling eyes. When InuYasha just stands there, uncertain, she smiles reassuringly. "And something to make you feel better." 

"Uh, that's alright, I'm good" InuYasha grins awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I don't need any… boons" feeling more than nervous about anything mystical and glowing.

"Please" the priestess encourages, nudging the ball towards him.

InuYasha looks to the wolf who only smirks at him. The hanyou sighs. Enough strange things have happened on this journey why not one more? Deciding to throw caution to the wind the half demon reaches for the glowing orb.

"Ah what the hell" InuYasha grins.

But just as InuYasha's hands make contact with the sphere it begins to hum even more brightly and a dizzying display of lights erupt from the orb, immediately surrounding and swirling around the hanyou in a display of dazzling colors.

Kouga makes to move towards him, unsure of what's happening, but Hikari halts the wolf with a light touch to his shoulder.

"Please" the miko pleads. Kouga waits. Trusting.

As the light that immerses Inuyasha's body slowly fades Kouga can't help but grin as the wolf watches the dog demon preening proudly in the center of the receding mass of colors and smoke, stretching and flexing his body. All signs of wounds and injury gone.

"Thanks" InuYasha grins madly at the priestess who smiles back at him, "I feel amazing!" The hanyou can hardly believe how refreshed, how energized he feels! Scanning his body InuYasha can tell that all the scratches and gouges have completely healed on his body leaving him stunned.

"Remember dear InuYasha" a sad, knowing look enters Hikari's eyes, "that when love begets sacrifice, it is done with love and can only bring more love in its wake."

InuYasha stares wide-eyed, not certain what to make of the cryptic message. "Uh thanks" the hanyou rubs nervously at the back of his head, "I think?"

The miko's soft laughter chimes throughout the chamber, "In time, you will understand."

"Ok then" deciding not to put much thought into riddles uttered by centuries old otherworldly miko's InuYasha lets it be.

"Uh… question though" the hanyou grips his once bruised sword arm, testing it, amazed at how good he feels. Charged. Energized. New.

"How do we get out of here?" they had taken a lot of twists and turns and there is no way to find a way out of this maze of tunnels without help.

"The way is easy" Priestess Hikari points towards the cavern wall at the room's entrance and slowly glides towards it. "If you know how" she smiles.

Beautiful deep cut lines adorn the stone walls with pictures of ancient flora and fauna. The same carvings that had accompanied the two companions since they first entered the caves. Gently, the priestess lays her hand against the side of the stone and utters a phrase in a strange language. As she speaks a section of flowery vines adorning the walls light up in a pulsing blue, leading a brightly lit path out of the caverns.

"Cool" InuYasha grins. Eager to return home the hanyou dashes through the tunnel but returns after only a few steps.

"Uh, thanks" InuYasha smiles at the priestess who returns it in kind. "For everything." Grinning, InuYasha steps back into the tunnels and is gone from sight.

"Thank you Priestess Hikari" Kouga bows deeply before the ancient demon miko. "I hope one day you shall find your freedom and your love." The wolf's eyes shimmer with the intensity of his sincerity.

The priestess nods, smiling, thankful. As the wolf disappears down the tunnel, Hikari closes her eyes, suppressing the emotions and memories that have been dancing around her since the arrival of the two unlikely demons. A translucent tear rolls down the miko's cheek, it falls and lands with a tiny splash on the hard ground.

Slowly, Hikari turns and floats back towards the small fountain, changing and morphing into a soft mist as she moves towards the flowing water, not noticing the tiny patch of wet that glows softly behind her. Changing into a mist that then becomes a rainbow the multi colored light hovers over a beautiful fountain within a large stone chamber where a single vibrant ethereal rose rises from a patch of wet stone.


	49. Chapter 48 - Youkai Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone! I'll do my best to get the last couple of chapters up by Monday!! Have a great weekend everyone and thanks so much for all your comments and reviews! :) ~ lady p.**

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Sitting at a safe distance on an outcropping of stone, Sango and Miroku watch mesmerized as a large gathering of Kouga's wolves begin to gather immense bundles of youkai energy between their parted palms. As the power balls between their glowing hands, often joining with others, the accumulated energy is blast outwards towards the mountain in a non-explosive yet morphasizing way that effectively shapes and hollows the stone to the casters control. Rosario had tried to explain it to them by describing it as a combination of a wolf's power to transform combined with a very delicately spun web of youkai energy that acted as the catalyst allowing the wolves to alter the very substance of the stone.

Whatever it was they were doing, Miroku had been knocked senseless when the wolves had first gathered to create the main, central den. Having accumulated such an incredible amount of youkai energy from the large group it had actually knocked the poor surprised monk on his ass as the powerful energy had poured from the wolves and into the mountain. Sango had had to half carry him to a safer distance as the wolves continued their efficient and speedy work. The slayer had required the use of her trusty boomerang only the one time as she helped Miroku to a boulder in the distance. They'd sat ever since, watching mesmerized at the unusual and unexpected power of the wolves.

"Incredible my dear Sango" Miroku grins jubilantly, rubbing absentmindedly at the bump on the back of his head.

"I've never felt such concentrated youkai before and to see it used in such a manner! Amazing!" the monk gazes in awe.

Kouga's wolves had settled on digging into the eastern face of a small outcropping of mountains that straddled the main river, west of the magical Well. The river flowing past their back door allowing for a continuous source of fresh water and the range of rolling hills providing an excellent vantage point to the Well and village in the distance, a mere 5 - 10 minutes away, as the wolf runs of course, making it an ideal location strategically for the wolves. Under the careful supervision of Hakkaku and Rosario the pack -with the exception of those few left on guard and messenger duty- have been busy helping with the construction of what the wolves were quickly calling 'the wedding gift.'

Sango grins back, joining in his awe. "It really is incredible to see" she agrees impressed with the wolves' ingenuity and creativity yet thankful to be at a distance from the blasting youkai energy. Not nearly as sensitive as Miroku to the demonic power, the slayer can still feel it rippling across every hair on her body sending little shock waves down her spine.

Miroku peeks at the beautiful demon slayer seated beside him from the corner of his eye, watching curiously as another shiver runs through her, visibly trembling when another surge from the mountain goes off.

"Are you well my lady Sango?" Miroku turns concerned indigo eyes on her, a wave of protectiveness washing through him at the thought of anything harming his dear sweet slayer. Sango with her dark flowing hair, the monks eyes follow the cascade of her ponytail, the hand in Miroku's lap twitches as he follows the luscious curve of the slayers back.

**SMACK**

"I'm fine monk, thank you" Sango smiles back, having moved Hiraikotsu so fast that the slayer is already sliding the boomerang back against the boulder. Miroku grins happily and star-eyed before him, oblivious to the new welt forming on the side of his head.

Not too far away Hozo looks up and grins at the now familiar and echoing sound, chuckling as he locks eyes with Hakkaku who shakes his head.

"Humans" the beta snorts before entering into the mouth of the new den, several cut logs hoisted over the beta's slim but strong shoulders.

"Hey Hozo!" a young wolf of the eastern den with pitch black short cropped hair jogs up to the smiling omega.

"Did you hear that?" the wolf grins knowingly.

Hozo laughs "How could you miss it Kento?"

The two young omegas had formed a fast bond when they had teamed up to work on the new den. Hozo had been overjoyed to meet someone that he had so much in common with and the two were becoming fast and inseparable friends.

"What's that make it now ya figure?" Kento smirks, moving to a pile of cut logs that some of the other wolves had gathered from the forest, piling several in his slender arms. They would use the logs to strengthen sections of the small maze of tunnels that were quickly forming under the stretch of mountains. Using wood, skins and other materials the wolves are able to easily build tables, shelves, cooking fires and anything else that a home away from home might need.

Hozo grins back at his new friend. They'd been trying to keep track of how many times the reverberating sound of Hiraikotsu had found the monks head but before the wolf can answer a sudden wave of warning runs through the youkai's senses causing every hair on the demon's body to stand on end, freezing the red head in his tracks. Hozo's head swivels in the direction of a thick copse of red and green trees, the sound of logs being dropped behind him tells him that Kento has sensed it too.

In a blink the black-haired wolf is standing beside him, the youkai's voice barely above a whisper as he growls quietly next to Hozo.

***What is it?*** Kento asks nervously.

***I'm not sure*** Hozo growls back just as quietly.

The two demons stare into the depth of the forest, their eyes focused on a section of trees that is screaming at their senses. Something unnatural. Something not right.

The wolves had been most fortunate in their choice of den, the small, impromptu lair is perfectly situated so that it lays far to the west and on the opposite side of the river to the small but growing village, allowing for safe, private and easy passage for the wolves – or so they had assumed.

A commotion from within the den stirs the two omega's from their frozen stance as they glance away. A loud strange buzzing sound shakes the leaves as they turn, their heads snapping back in time to see a flash of yellow and black go darting through the treeline, as whatever it was fades farther into the distance. Hozo and Kento give themselves a shake, releasing the uncomfortable energy that had scratched across their senses by the peculiar encounter.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rosario emerges from the hollow of the den, shaking her head in exasperation.

"What is it now?" Hakkaku asks emerging from a nearby tunnel he'd had the northern twins reinforcing with logs. The series of rooms down that tunnel would be used for preparing kills and skins and had been constructed so that it opened out onto the river. The wolves had even stretched the stone partially outwards over the canal so that it created a small inlet of water where the wolves could access it with some cover and protection.

"It's not right!" Rosario huffs, crossing her arms in frustration and tapping her foot in a very Kagome like fashion, having lost count how many times the she-wolf has had to reiterate to the various youkai working on the den that it could not be built in the traditional way. This, Rosario had emphasized, would be a most un-traditional den for a most un-traditional couple.

At first the eastern wolves had not been happy with the prospect of a northern wolf being in charge of their project, even if it was alongside their trusted Beta but Rosario had won them over in the end with her brilliant ideas and additions to the lair that considered Kagome's human and female physiology. Additions that the very male wolves would never have considered or thought of, including a private room for Kagome to bathe and care for herself in, something the young miko had referred to as a 'bathroom.' It is definitely strange and foreign to the wolves that do most things with very little consideration for privacy but having quickly realized that their human miko alpha will require different amenities then they are accustomed too, the pack is only too happy to accept Rosarios' help who seems to have learned much from her time travelling with Kagome.

Hakkaku rubs at his forehead, wishing for the hundredth time that he'd switched jobs with Ginta.

"Could you be a little less vague cousin?" the beta asks with as much patience as he can muster, the term 'brother or sister' reserved for members of one's own clan with the exception of Kagome, who being mated to the wolf prince made her sister to all clans.

Rosario does her best not to hit the stressed youkai with a bolt of icy-glare. The she-wolf's usually not so nit-picky about things and she knows she's been a bit… demanding, but this is for Kagome and Rosario wants everything to be perfect for her friend and soon to be princess.

Sensing the mounting tensions between the two youkai, Hozo rushes quickly to the pair, Kento on his heels, the strange brief encounter in the forest forgotten.

"Anything we can help with sister?" Hozo smiles encouragingly at his tribeswomen. The omega's instincts urging him to create peace and harmony among his kinsmen, helping when needed wherever possible.

Rosario releases a breath, smiling as she shakes herself a little. "Ya, sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Stressed?" Hakkaku grins at her rubbing the side of his shaved Mohawk head, immediately releasing his own frustration as the she-wolf grins back.

"Ya" Rosario laughs, feeling her tension drain away.

"So what's not working?" the beta smiles, crossing his arms in a comfortable stance. Wolves are terrible at staying angry with each other for very long, their naturally playful and friendly demeanor amongst their own kind usually winning out in the end.

"Well…" Rosario eyes the three eager demons before her, "the biggest problem we have right now are the sleeping quarters."

"What do ya mean?" Hakkaku raises an eyebrow at her. "I spaced those out myself" puffing his chest proudly, this isn't the first den he's ever help build.

"Ya well, that's the problem cousin" Rosario smirks at him, "Kagome's not a wolf" she reminds the beta, "She needs more than just a bundle of furs in a corner with a hung hide" giving the older youkai a knowing look. Rosario shakes her head when all three males turn beet red when they finally understand the she-wolf's meaning.

"So.. um.." Hakkaku ignores the heat in his cheeks, coughing nervously "What do you suggest?" the youkai's voice timid and slightly high pitched. If Kouga's pack is already certain about anything, it's that their alpha wants his new mate taken care of by every possible means!

Rosario can't help but laugh, especially when she sees Hozo and Kento staring so intently at the ground at their feet she's sure it's going to burst into flames at any moment.

' _Men_.' The she wolf thinks, shaking her head. They loved to pretend to be big and strong and indestructible, but just try and get them talking about anything intimate and watch them turn into a pile of useless goo.

"Well I have an idea of what sister Kagome would like, but it will be a lot of work" Rosario looks at each of them seriously. It's the perfect tactic of course as the youkai all snap back to attention, wolves are never afraid of hard work.

"Ha!" Hozo barks triumphantly, not in the least deterred. "Go ahead sister, tells us what you need." Hakkaku and Kento bark enthusiastic agreement at the omega's words.

-ooOooOooOoo-

_Somewhere not so very far away…_

Seeing a tornado whirling across a giant tree-topped world might seem a little unusual, but not nearly as unusual as the bounding white spec that is actually keeping pace with the mass of whirling winds! Their speed had been incredible once Kouga and InuYasha had cleared the maze of tunnels and easily back tracked their trail, making sure to avoid killer scorpions and fall-away pitfalls along the way. Having already trekked the pass, the two unusual companions are able to make swift and excellent time.

Observing the dog demon with great interest, Kouga is more than a little surprised at how well InuYasha is keeping up with him, the hanyou is still trailing behind somewhat, but keeping pace. The wolf knows it has to be connected to whatever priestess Hikari had done to the hanyou before they had left the mountain as normally the dog's stamina is only half that of the wolf's. InuYasha's heart should have been pounding out of his ribcage with rivers of sweat beading down his face if not completely passed out in a ditch somewhere. Instead, the hanyou's heart rate is nearly as calm and rhythmic as Kouga's, minimal to moderate signs of sweat or strain on the half demon's body. Kouga can't help but chuckle when he turns his head and see's the wide eyed ecstatic expression on the dog demon's face as InuYasha takes a giant leap, much larger than he's ever been capable of before and lands at the top of a tree about a half mile down.

InuYasha can hardly believe the feeling of adrenaline and power coursing through his body since they'd left the mountains. Giggling to himself almost hysterically when the hanyou takes a surprisingly large leap, moving higher and farther than InuYasha has ever done in his life! Obviously whatever super juice the ancient priestess had zapped him with is replenishing the hanyou's energy resources almost like that of a full-fledged demon!

The hanyou has no idea how long this feeling is going to last or what exactly priestess Hikari had given him, but InuYasha has to admit he's rather enjoying the rush. Smirking confidently when the half demon thinks on how easily he's been able to keep up with the wolf, granted he can't actually out run him but hell the wolf has fucking jewel shards in his legs! InuYasha is just thrilled that he doesn't need carrying as he glances at the swift moving tornado far ahead to his right, watching curiously as Kouga suddenly steps out of his rushing winds and starts leaping tree top to tree top towards him.

"Yo InuYasha!" Kouga calls, a giant grin on his face the wolf lands on the nearest adjacent tree top. Which given the giant stature of the trees leaves the two canines perched about 50 feet away from each other.

InuYasha's ears twitch at the friendly greeting, "What's up…" hey if the wolf is willing to be civil, so can he "…Kouga?" not nearly tripping over the wolf's name as much as he thought he would.

Kouga's amused snort seems to indicate he knows exactly what's going through the dog's mind, but it's the mischievous glint in the wolf's eyes that has caught the hanyou's rapt attention.

"Hungry?" Kouga asks, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Surprise splutters across Inuyasha's face, that isn't what he'd been expecting.

"Uh, ya actually, now that I think about it" curious that he doesn't feel more ravenous.

"Good, me too." Kouga smirks. "How do you feel about Stag?" the wolf motions his head into the forest behind him.

InuYasha's jaw drops as he takes in their surroundings for the first time, noting the location of the river and the mountainous range inside the landscape of giant trees. With a sickening thud InuYasha knows exactly where they are, which is surprising given that he'd been unconscious at the time.

Kouga barks a laugh as he watches understanding dawn upon the hanyou's face. Turning the wolf readies himself for hunting, his lithe body moving into an alert and ready stance.

"I was thinking Stag steaks" Kouga grins scenting the air, the glint in the wolf's eyes matches the feeling growing in the dog demons chest.

InuYasha's Cheshire smile radiates his immense satisfaction at the suggestion, "That's the best fucking thing I've ever heard you say wolf!"

Kouga howls with genuine laughter as he leaps from the tree, descending into the forest below, InuYasha on his heels.

-ooOooOooOoo-

The sun bends into the afternoon sky, its warm glow drifting lazily over an ordinary little village and a lone little hut located at its western borders. A patch of sunlight streams its way through the window of the ordinary hut, its warm glow falling gently on the sleeping form of a very un-ordinary woman.

"Oh dear" Kaede hangs her head. Kagome is not looking well. The miko's skin is clammy and hot and she'd been moaning in varying degrees of pain on and off for hours. Kagome had seemed alright for a little while and then suddenly her body had gone into violent convulsions before finally tapering off again. The most the old priestess had been able to do was to place the cold cloth she had just finished ringing out in the bowl of fresh herb water to the young miko's forehead. Kaede lets out a helpless sigh from between dry cracked lips, having never felt more useless in her long life as she carefully adjusts the damp cloth to Kagome's burning skin.

"Please lady Kaede" the little kitsune wines in distress beside her, clutching the old miko's worn robes desperately in his tiny little fists. Shippou's voice is so soft and fearful Kaede almost doesn't hear him or maybe she just doesn't want too, not knowing what comfort the old woman can give the little fox. Kaede forces her weary eyes to look on Shippou's innocent ones, blind hope fills and blazes through the little kitsune's gaze. Kaede's heart squeezes in sympathy for the forlorn look buried deep in the kits eyes, the hidden fear of losing yet another mother.

"She's… she's getting worse isn't she?" Shippou struggles to swallow past the lump in his throat, his eyes trembling with unshed tears, tears the fox refuses to let fall least it should mean he is giving up on Kagome in some way.

Kikyo, who has been sitting silently, brewing various potions and salves that ultimately have failed to assist the future incarnation of herself, seems unusually pensive as the undead priestess turns her gaze out the small window, unwilling to answer the young child. Kaede shakes her head, she is never one to shy away from being honest and direct yet the old woman is loath to cause the little fox demon any more pain then he's already endured having suffered the loss of his entire clan but Kagome's painful howl interrupts the old miko's response.

"Kagome!" Shippou cries reaching for the unconscious miko, flinching back when the touch of Kagome's skin singes his little fingers, he fights back a tremor of tears.

"Careful little one" Kikyo's soft reprimanding voice makes the kitsune blush, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the glistening of tears pulling back in.

Quickly Kikyo kneels next to Kagome, hovering a hand over her forehead the undead priestess closes her eyes, pushing her senses towards the distressed Kagome who seems to be battling much harder with something. Kikyo's eyes snap open, drawing her arm back sharply as if she too has been burned though the miko had been careful not to make physical contact.

Kikyo shares a worried look with her older, yet younger sister, each reading the others mind easily. This does not bode well. Kaede hangs her head, praying that somehow, someway, Kouga and InuYasha are finding a way to work together for Kagome's sake.

-ooOooOooOoo-

The large campfire burns long, licking flames at a massive section of haunch Kouga and InuYasha had pitched up with large branches and lots and lots of kindling. The meat had been an obscene amount of food and definitely more than what both demons could possibly eat but that little fact is well beyond the point as InuYasha chomps greedily onto another mouthful of his partially cooked venison steak a la giant Stag.

"Oh wow this is sooo much fucking better than rabbit" the hanyou drools. Wishing only that they'd had more time to hunt down the miserable beast that had thrown his own attack back against the hanyou. The wolf and the dog had searched where they could but to no avail having settled on a smaller, yet no less succulent, giant Stag. Next time InuYasha promises himself. Next time.

Kouga grunts in agreement on the other side of the fire, both canines having been thoroughly surprised at how tender and juicy the meat is. The two demons are making such good time on their return trip, healing waters in hand that Kouga is feeling particularly positive and untouchable even listening with unusually good humor to the dog exaggerate the story of their scorpion encounter as the wolf bites into his steak.

"Oh man" InuYasha grins still laughing at the memory, "You should have seen your face wolf!" Remembering very clearly the image of Kouga's expression as the wolf dangled from the tip of the hanyou's Tessaiga, hundreds of feet above open air.

"You were like 'oh fuck, kami's don't drop me!'" InuYasha's eyes bulge out of his head attempting a mocking impression of Kouga before falling over, howling with laughter, unable to keep back the tears that stream down his face.

Kouga mock glares his annoyance at the half breed that is curled on his side, holding his ribs together, his steak momentarily forgotten in the grass as InuYasha struggles to regain his breath. But the friendly and unguarded sight of the dog sends Kouga bursting into laughter, thankful that the wolf is still alive to joke about it now.

"Fuck man" Kouga barks back an ear splitting grin on his face, "That was some scary shit! and I was relying on your fucked up arm to boot!"

At that the two canines burst into renewed barks of laughter as InuYasha holds up his now remembered giant steak with a flourish and a lop sided grin on his face that sends the two canines spiraling again.

It had been strange at first how easily Kouga and InuYasha had fallen into an easy rhythm with each other, first with hunting down the Stag, not the one they wanted granted, but hell now that Kouga knows about this prime little hunting ground the wolf knows exactly how he's going to get his pack through every winter from here on in and where to come hunting when he really wants to celebrate!

The Stag in the end had been an easy enough kill for the two very healthy youkai. The poor thing had hardly known what hit it as a massive wolf and an unusually sharp blade had taken it down. Granted at first they'd argued about where to bring back their portion of the kill, not wanting to hang around for whatever else was in the forest that might make a meal of the enormous Stag. By the time the two demons had taken down the deer, removed what portions they'd wanted and found a clearing to build a fire, they were both so ravenous that they'd started eating before the flames had done any real work to the tender meat. Both canines enjoy the much more succulent taste of the raw meat but now that he's a mated wolf there's a part of Kouga's brain that is constantly scanning his environment and always considering how it relates too or affects his mate. Already Kouga's youkai rumbles knowing that Kagome can only eat cooked meat so the wolf instinctively makes it a part of his habit whether she's there or not.

Licking his fingers, InuYasha sighs not able to eat another bite. He leans back on his arms feeling full and sated as the hanyou watches the wolf toss the remainder of his meat into the forest behind him. A wolf habit, InuYasha observes, never wasting their scraps if it might feed someone.

Kouga settles back, eyes closed against the massive tree that acts as their clearing, one clawed foot crossed over the other as the wolf relaxes against the rough bark. They'd briefly discussed InuYasha's increased energy, not entirely sure what it means but as nothing untoward had yet to happen the youkai are happy enough to leave it until the miko's can take a look at him.

InuYasha's gaze darts across the wolf who has his hands crossed behind his head, thinking about whatever it is he's thinking on that puts that contented smile on his face. ' _Kagome most likely_ ' InuYasha thinks blushingly. Tossing a twig into the fire the hanyou watches as the flames lick at the remainder of the now fully cooked meat still hanging over the spit. A thousand different thoughts whirl through InuYasha's mind but only one that has been nagging at the hanyou.

"Can I ask you something?" InuYasha asks a little hesitantly.

"Huh?" Kouga cracks open one sky-blue eye. The tone in the mutt's voice has changed.

"Surprised you'd even ask" Kouga replies, knowing the hanyou often has very little restraint. When InuYasha doesn't respond the wolf lets out a sigh. "Ask your question InuYasha."

Small white triangular ears twitch at the sound of his name. "Why…" the hanyou coughs, pushing past the swallow in his throat. InuYasha doesn't know why he cares so much but he does. For some reason he just needs to know.

"Why did you go back for me?" When Kouga continues to look strangely at him InuYasha sighs, "With the Stag I mean" the hanyou clarifies.

Kouga shakes his head not all that surprised that the dog has to ask. It's not his fault really, having never grown up around other canines and Kouga is finally starting to understand that, it's no wonder they are always grating against each other.

"Rule number one" Kouga holds up a clawed finger, the wolf's gaze is steady and sure.

"Don't leave anyone behind. That's how packs work." The wolf's tail flicks behind him for emphasis, his matter of fact statement shocking InuYasha to his core.

"But I'm not part of your pack wolf" there's no anger in the hanyou's words, no hate, no regret, simply fact.

Kouga watches the half demon carefully, thinking before he responds. Oh how to make InuYasha understand?

"Are you part of Kagome's pack?" Kouga asks, eyebrow arching.

Again InuYasha is surprised by the remark. The hanyou knows Kagome is with the wolf now but InuYasha doesn't care. Wherever Kagome goes, he goes. That is… if she'll have him. Kagome is InuYasha's very best friend in the whole world, she's his family and the wolf will just have to find a way to deal with it.

"Yes" InuYasha replies narrowing his eyes on the wolf, not caring how angry he may get.

Kouga leans forward, blue eyes staring deep into golden ones, making sure the dog hears him, discovering in that moment that the wolf  _needs_  him to hear him.

"Then you're part of mine InuYasha."

There is a stunned silence from said hanyou that makes Kouga chuckle inside a little. The wolf has been thinking about this for a while now, especially after everything that's happened between the two former rivals. And he believes that, Kouga grins to himself, whatever else has happened between him and the mutt, of this the wolf feels certain, that they are no longer rivals.

"Keh" InuYasha finally regains his senses. The hanyou crosses his arms into his kimono as if the wolf's declaration hasn't deeply affected him.

"You must still be hallucinating wolf if you think I'd follow you around like one of your mangy mutts." InuYasha gruffs in an attempt to cover his whirling emotions.

But there's the beginning of a wide grin on Kouga's face as he stares at the dog, "That's not what I mean InuYasha."

The hanyou's head swivels at the sound of his name, it sounds so strange coming from Kouga and yet the dog realizes, the wolf has been using it more frequently since they'd left the mountains. InuYasha shakes his head, not really sure how to process a non-sarcastic wolf, the hanyou isn't even sure if such a thing is even possible! Still, InuYasha thinks he understands what Kouga is trying to say, their silent thoughts mirroring each other. Despite all the history, loathing and hatred that has existed between them the two demons have quite literally overcome insurmountable prejudice and odds to not only save each other's lives but the woman they both love. For better or worse, the wolf and the dog have forged an unlikely friendship one that might very well test the barriers of time and wolf tradition.

InuYasha nods firmly in response and Kouga hopes that the dog really does understand what he's trying to tell him. But if InuYasha doesn't, he will in time. Too much has changed for Kouga for anything to ever be as it was, more than just mating Kagome and finding out about a future world and magical Wells. This half-breed canine who'd been the wolf's greatest and most infuriating rival had time and time again not only proved his loyalty and worth to Kagome over the years, the woman they both loved and his now mate, but he's also proven himself to Kouga the wolf prince, who never forgets a debt of loyalty. The two canines stare at each other across the low burning flames, each finding a new respect and camaraderie with the other that had been most unexpected.

A slow moving grin creeps its way across InuYasha's face as a thought comes to him, a way to dispel the thick tangible wave of unspoken emotions.

"Ok so now you have to show me" InuYasha smirks.

"Huh?" Kouga quirks a confused and slightly panicked eyebrow at him, "What the hell are you talking about mutt? Show you what?" Not entirely trusting the look in the dog demon's eye.

InuYasha snorts, "What else?" the hanyou grins without missing a beat, "Your most precious treasure of course."

It takes a minute for Kouga to understand what InuYasha is talking about and when he does a wide grins breaks across the wolf's face. Maybe the dog does understand after all.

When Kouga actually pulls in his legs and scoots closer to the fire, InuYasha is truly, yet pleasantly, surprised. Without saying a word, Kouga reaches beneath his chest plate, retrieving the small delicate item in his hands. He leans closer to the surprised hanyou, holding out his closed fist before him. The two canines lock eyes, each understanding the deep – unexpected – significance of the moment.

A slow grin builds on Kouga’s face. His eyes flicker down to his palm, drawing InuYasha’s wide golden gaze with him. Slowly, the wolf unfolds his fingers to reveal the stunning little portrait beneath of him and Kagome kissing; the one link to his woman that is holding everything inside him together.

A glow of red burns on InuYasha’s cheeks, ears folding back and wide at the sight of the picture, followed by a slight twisting in his heart. But the sheer joy and contentment radiating from the wolf somehow soothes the ragged feelings scratching inside him. InuYasha understands that Kouga’s just shared something incredibly important with him – something that he wouldn’t share with just anyone.

Kouga smirks at the stunned hanyou before tucking the picture back in its customary place. He leans forward again, just to give the dog a quick shake to his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction the first time I saw it too," he chuckles lightly. Leaning back, Kouga curls one leg and rests his forearm atop his bent knee.

InuYasha flushes with a surge of strange sensations at the wolf's friendly behavior.

"Well, at least now I know why you're obsessed with that thing," he rumbles with as much of his usual sarcasm as he can muster. Feigning as casual a manner as his suddenly stirred up emotions will allow.

"Shit, Mutt, that kissing booth was nuts!" Kouga laughs to himself, unaware of the hanyou's internal struggle. "People were lining up to use it!" He can't help but shake his head at some of the strange idea's the humans had come up with in the future.

“Keh, wait till you have to go shopping with Kagome on Krissmiss Sale Day,” InuYasha snorts at the memory. Every year he swore he wouldn’t go with her, and every year she somehow, she dragged him into going. “You’ll think you’ve ended up in a youkai fucking circus,” rolling his eyes at the many strange memories.

“Krissmiss?” Kouga repeats the strange word.

“Yeah, some weird holiday they have in winter. They make each other crazy buying presents for everyone they know, so they can put them under a tree, and then they eat and drink until they pass out,” InuYasha barks with laughter.

“You’re fucking with me,” Kouga’s incredulous gaze clearly not believing a single thing that’s coming out of the dog’s mouth.

A devilish grin spreads across InuYasha’s face, “Just wait.”

“Why do they put presents under the tree?” Kouga asks, curious in spite of himself.

“I dunno, it’s to appease one of their gods or somethen,” InuYasha shrugs, tossing a bit of twig into the burning fire. “Some big fat guy that stuffs bad kids into a sack, I think,” having never really understood the tradition.

Kouga shakes his head in dismay. Kagome’s world is certainly full of a lot of strange things. The wolf’s gaze focuses on the hanyou that sits crossed legged, tossing bits of debris into the fire.

“You’ve spent a lot of time with Kagome on her side of the well, haven’t you?” The non-threatening tone of the wolf’s question surprises InuYasha that can’t help but suddenly feel a little awkward under Kouga’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Yeah, well, we’ve known each other a long time,” InuYasha’s gaze flickers up to the wolf, holding it, and making sure to keep his own tone neutral. For some reason, the hanyou suddenly feels like he’s standing nose to nose with a being his instincts are struggling to decode as either friend or foe.

Kouga nods his understanding silently. The rumbling of his youkai takes in the information regarding his mate with more composure and control then the wolf is sure he could have managed only a few days before.

“You wanna know why I went over there that night?” Kouga’s question surprises InuYasha, but the wolf isn’t even looking at him, focused instead on the fire before him. Something in the subtle change of the wolf’s energy stirs the fine white hairs on the hanyou’s skin.

InuYasha’s eyebrows draw together. “I dunno, do I?” Not exactly interested in hearing any of the intimate details about him and Kagome – he’s learned more than enough as it is.

Kouga grunts in a repressed bark of laughter, knowing exactly what the mutt is thinking. Crossing his arms across his chest, the Alpha holds the dog demon’s gaze with dark, serious intent.

“Actually, no, InuYasha, I don’t think you do.” Kouga’s expression is a flat, his face void of any emotion.

The hackles on InuYasha’s body prickle to full alert at the wolf’s dark tone. Immediately understanding that sexual conquest had not been Kouga’s reason for crossing the Well like InuYasha had originally believed.

The rage in Kouga’s chest rises fresh and anew, seeping into the dark hum of his youkai as the wolf thinks on the events of that night. Kouga’s aura flares erratically around him, making InuYasha pull back a little in surprise.

“Kouga?” It’s all he has to say, the tone in the one word demanding the wolf spill whatever he has to say.

“Four human meat bags ambushed her in the forest and tried to take what wasn’t theirs to take,” the dark heated drawl of Kouga’s voice and the impact of his words, sends waves of shock and outrage instantly boiling through InuYasha’s blood – a deep primal fire that roars to life in his heart and burns savagely in his gut.

“What the fuck do ya mean they _tried_ to take?” InuYasha doesn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice, filled with so much barely repressed rage.

“I mean . . .” Kouga’s eyes narrow hard on the dog. His own furious energy rises in tandem with InuYasha’s as understanding dawns on the hanyou. “I was lucky I got there in time to mash those assholes into the ground,” the wolf rumbles hoarsely. Some part of him feeling gratified to share this dark heavy secret with someone.

InuYasha’s fists curl and uncurl. The fury blazing inside him is going to set the entire forest on fire, he’s absolutely certain. Of all the things he’d been prepared to hear from Kouga’s mouth that had definitely not been on the fucking list.

“Are they still alive?” It’s the only thought rampaging in his mind.

Kouga growls in frustration, his forehead furrowing. “Yes.” Not at all pleased with his own answer. “Mostly,” that one makes him feel a little better.

InuYasha nods his understanding. He’s doing his best to find a semblance of calm in the exploding fury of his emotions and the deep howls of his youkai that demands blood, justice, and retribution. And then more blood.

“Another hunting trip?” InuYasha rumbles darkly, brows drawing to a hard point. For the first time in his life, he feels a deep and primal desire to utterly eviscerate the beings that had dared to touch the woman they both love.

A dark gleam burns from deep within Kouga’s predatory gaze. His maw pulls back, revealing long sharp canines that drip with anticipation, “Definitely.”


	50. Chapter 49 - Heart of a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my Soul." ~ Judy Garland_   
> 

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

**_"But I can feel you more now, then I could before. I can sense what's going on with you even if you're not close to me."_ **

Kagome fights to regains consciousness, the muddy muted colors of the world around her swim heavily in her foggy mind. The miko moves slowly, her eyes and ears feel like she's swimming underwater. With a last burst of strength Kagome breaks the watery surface into full consciousness.

"K…Kouga?" the wolf's name comes out in a hoarse dry whisper. Had the priestess been dreaming? Or.. or had that been a memory? Kagome sighs heavily, licking her dry cracked lips, she's so tired. So very, very tired.

Rubbing painfully at her eyes the exhausted priestess wills the fogginess to clear, struggling to recall the memory that had been swimming before her as she awoke, it had been so strange… it had felt so real. Kagome had been talking with Kouga atop their mountain while her new mate had been explaining the mating rites to her, about how Kouga's youkai wanted to change her scent… but why had the priestess been recalling that memory?

With a strange staggered slowness the air around the miko begins to hum, raising the hairs along her body. Carefully Kagome peers into the muted gloom before her, seeing nothing. How long has she been out? What had happened with the fiery demon wolf and the orb of light?

Just as Kagome thinks it the air around her begins to heat and stir causing moisture droplets to form over her dry taut skin. A powerful roar breaks through the mist startling the priestess, coming on with such force it seems to call forth the violent winds that whip at Kagome's hair and face just as an incredible display of campfire colors burst forth into existence around her. Quickly the miko shields her eyes from the bright blast of the heat wave, shaking and quivering inside as she recalls how exhausted the last battle had left her. Feeling wearier and more depleted in her mind body and soul then the young miko has yet felt in her short life, Kagome steels herself, preparing to face the unknown.

From within the fiery blaze a thick copse of reddish golden mist begins to form and the silhouette of a giant blazing creature begins to peek through the parting mist and flames. Two large glowing, flickering paws emerge from the hot fog followed by a large amber snout, flaming mane and large campfire eyes that lock gazes with a little shaking mortal. Kagome gulps as the sight of the imposing demon wolf, its twin tales whipping behind it.

Sensing the sun moving lower in the sky in the other plane the demon wolf's agitation increases, time is running short. Before long the ethereal youkai will have no choice but to cross back into the nether plane, the place where time and dimensions shifted and merged, to remain in the alcove of his physical form, ever the stalking shadow within the part of him that in the mortal world is called, Kouga the wolf demon, the powerful wolf youkai that will stalk the earth alongside his strange but powerful little mate…if the demon has anything to say about it, that is.

The demon wolf knows what he must do, berating himself for taking so long to change his tactics, the youkai must be getting old indeed. The blazing wolf gazes down at its disobedient mate, its glowing branded mark burns brightly against the miko's skin, singing out to the wolf, calling him forth. With renewed determination the blazing ethereal creature moves slowly to clear the remaining distance between himself and his little mortal, forcing himself to keep from snorting in irritation when it's chosen mate falls backwards on herself in her haste to keep the distance between them. Slowly the demon lowers himself onto his paws, making himself as small as possible as the fiery wolf slowly crawls closer, determined not to be swayed by the miko's fear and to finally earn the trust of his elusive little mate. A low comforting rumble reverberates in the demon wolf's chest as he creeps slowly closer, his twin tails flicking behind him, the wolf's large glowing eyes bore into Kagome's.

The miko's eyes widen in disbelief as her gaze locks with the youkai's, inhaling sharply at the intelligence she observes in the demon's eyes for the first time. Kagome watches in surprise as the winds suddenly quiet around her just as the large beast raises his massive flaming backend into the air, fiery tails twitching happily. The wolf's large maw lowers onto his front paws, the soft growl and bark that breaks forth doesn't seem threatening so much as… playful? Kagome can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the sound…

The youkai, sensing the calming of its mates fears gives another playful bark, gathering its energy the wolf brings another memory to the surface, the void hazing and shifting around them as a ghost-like image begins to emerge making the priestess gasp …

**_Kagome's eyes widen in shock at the sight of almost naked Kouga wearing nothing but his fur loin cloth, his hard sweaty chest glistening brilliantly in the daylight, his hair loose and free blazing brilliantly behind him, a bunch of Lavender flowers held tenderly in his grip..."Good morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon" the wolf grins, stepping off the window sill…_ **

Kagome's hands fly to her mouth, her eyes bursting with flaring emotions as the ghostly apparition of the memory slowly fades from sight, the sound of Kouga's voice had been so powerful, so overwhelming but nothing compared to the realization that unlocks inside the priestess at the sight.

"K..Kouga?" As soon as the words move past her lips the miko knows she's right, reaching a tentative hand out towards the blazing inferno before her Kagome knows that somehow, someway, that it's him! Or at least, a part of him.

The ethereal wolf responds with a triumphant howl making the priestess gaze in awe at the truth blazing before her, Kouga's youkai, the wolf's very soul! The powerful wild voice that lives inside the miko's lover that Kouga had often told her slept slumbering in the corner of the wolf's mind until it was needed, ever watching, ever waiting. The part of the wolf's soul that bleeds red with his blood-lust and anger, a part of the demon that Kagome knows on some level scared even Kouga a little, the wolf's greatest fear never knowing when he might lose control to that darker more primal part of himself.

Kagome beams, giggling, shaking her head as she gazes in awe at the impossible creature before her, understanding her wolf better than the priestess could have ever hoped or imagined, Kouga is beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside as well! The giant spectral wolf pleased with his mate's response moves slowly closer, a soft, soothing rumble emanates from his powerful chest, a rumble that Kagome can never mistake as the wolf prepares to finally claim his mate.

An easy smile breaks across the miko's face, it's strange, trusting this ethereal wild creature made of fire that seems so menacing, so imposing and yet Kagome does. Still, the priestess can't help the thrill that rushes through her when the giant youkai's smoldering gaze changes in intensity. The air around the miko starts to shimmer and hum and Kagome knows something important is happening. As the wolf moves closer sparks of fire brush up against the miko's skin igniting waves of pleasure that ripple outwards, making the priestess gasp in pleasurable surprise.

Feeling a pulsing of energy concentrated just at her mark Kagome's hand flies up, touching gingerly at the skin, surprised when delicious little sparks of pleasure go zinging through her body as she does so. The air, humming and whirling, seems to press against the miko's flesh, igniting every sensitive particle in her body with a sweet delicious tremor that goes rushing through Kagome's body igniting a wave of euphoria that courses through her veins, fingers and toes curling at the almost overwhelming pleasure when the miko releases a passionate moan.

Kagome's mind is adrift in a whirlwind of powerful sensations and vivid colors as the tingling at her mark increases, indescribable energy that begins to pass through and into the miko's palm ignites an unexpected rush of panic and fear that shoots through her bloodstream. Closing her eyes Kagome takes a deep breath in an attempt to cool her racing heart and is intrigued by the almost overwhelming urge to reach out for the wolf's fiery snout that replaces it.

Slowly Kagome opens her eyes, her heart thudding and sinking like a rock into her stomach at the appearance of a familiar bright glow in the distance behind the demon wolf, watching uncertain as the globe brightness in intensity as it quickly nears. She barely has time to cry out a warning when a violent thrust of white electric-like flames reach out from the nearing orb with sparking fingers that wrap around the spectral wolf. The demon roars out in pain at the contact, fighting and flailing as the orb hurtles the youkai with immense power across the open void, the wolf falls with a heavy painful thud as he crashes against the swimming darkness.

Kagome watches stunned as the air around her begins to glow and shimmer with a white blazing chill that sends the miko's teeth chattering before the intensity adjusts, leaving her to shake the icy feeling off in a very canine like fashion. A ghostly image similar to before begins to materialize around the priestess, her stomach coils into a tight knot as the image forms, recalling the anger and outrage on that day so vividly Kagome can practically feel the emotions rushing through and around her as if she were living it again. The miko's own voice rings out around her startling her as the ethereal images grow in substance and power before Kagome's eyes…

**_Kagome pushes an angry finger into the wolf's chest, "Don't. You. Baby. ME!" the miko screams poking him sternly with each angry, heated word, stomping her foot the priestess spins on her heel…_ **

"Ya well.. he had that coming" Kagome fumes, crossing her arms before her.

The furious responding growl that rises in the demon wolf's chest as he regains his footing in the distance makes the priestess almost whimper at the back of her throat in response. The youkai growls baring his teeth furiously at the white energy that pulses triumphantly in the distance, the wolf had been caught completely off guard by the orb, glaring its displeasure at the sphere for the painful memory that slowly fades from view.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome's increased moans and howls of pain brings Ginta running through the small hut in a panic, concern for his leaders mate over-riding any orders the humans have given him about staying out. The undead priestess had made her irritation clear anytime the beta had entered the hut to check on his alpha, the miko's cold eyes freezing the wolf demon on the spot. Fortunately the old woman has a much kinder disposition, always graciously patient with the beta, almost as if she understood the wolf's naturally restless nature.

"What's happening?" Ginta whimpers, barging in.

Kikyo turns a wilting glare on the intruding wolf demon but before she can turn him back out Kagome's shaking form lets out another mournful cry. With the quickness of a wolf Ginta ducks Kikyo's reaching arms and spins quickly on one heel, several quick strides and the wolf is at the miko's side, the beta's face pales gulping noticeably at the chalk-like pallor of his she-alpha's skin.

"Do not ye touch her wolf" Kaede warns sternly yet kindly to the distraught youkai who nods his understanding. The old woman said the same thing every time the beta came in.

"Sister Kagome" Ginta whispers, the wolf's voice is full of pain and sorrow, finding it very hard to look on the young miko before him, like everyone else the wolf demon had always loved Kagome. And ever since the day the priestess had first saved him from that bird of paradise with her sacred arrow Ginta had sworn a blood oath then and there to protect Kagome always. The guilt ridden beta, having feared his leader's often jealous demeanor when it came to the mortal priestess had been hesitant to tell his alpha at first of the oath his second in command had sworn but the beta needn't have worried. Kouga had been pleased with him, knowing that when it came to Kagome, Ginta would give his life without hesitation to save her.

A little hand curls around the wolf's larger wrist, the beta's worry-filled eyes turning to meet the trembling wet orbs of the little kitsune. Ginta smiles in an attempt to encourage the little fox, ruffling the kits ginger hair.

"She'll be Ok, you'll see." It had taken Ginta 9! candied skewered fish the wolf had been able to trade one of the villagers for to get the little fox demon to stop growling at him every time the beta came in to check on Kagome, but ever since the little kitsune had warmed up considerably to the older youkai.

Kikyo shares an annoyed glare with her sister at the intrusion of the wolf demon but the old woman turns a penetrating gaze of her own unto her dead, yet living sister. A stern look that advises in no uncertain terms to leave the youkai be. Kikyo sniffs, crossing her arms into her kimono, looking away when sounds of yelling erupt in the distance. Ginta bolts up just as the twins, Lakato and Makato, come rushing into the hut, panting heavily, they'd been on guard duty with another group watching the perimeter of the village.

"Ginta! Ginta!" the younger youkai cry out in unison, their arms waving frantically over their heads just as a chorus of wolf howls goes up around the settlement.

"What's going on?" The beta strides quickly towards the two winded demons. Kaede and Kikyo exchange worried glances.

"In the forest!" Makato replies, still trying to catch his breath.

"Demons, attacking!" Lakato finishes for his brother just as Hakkaku bursts through the opening, his Mohawk vibrating on his head.

"Outside!" the beta yells, an arm pointing towards the sky. "There's a giant dark cloud rolling in from the south and fast!" Panic sears the demon's eyes, the mirror image of his counter-part.

"Naraku" Ginta moans, shaking his head.

"Alright" the beta thumps his fist into his palm, Ginta's mind quickly analyzing what to do despite his overwhelming fear, knowing that if the youkai doesn't act fast and decisively he won't have to worry about Naraku killing him because Kouga will do it himself. In fact, Kouga will kill all of them.

"Send out the call to the eastern den and tell them to hurry!" Ginta barks.

Hakkaku nods in agreement, "Good idea Ginta, Kouga will kill us if we let anything happen to Kagome or her village" turning, the beta's rush out the door, the twins following behind.

"This does not bode well" Kaede sighs, releasing a breath as the anxious youkai rush out to prepare for battle.

The old woman's eyes fall sorrowfully on Kagome as she watches the young miko's forehead dampen with sweat, her eyes crinkling and twitching as they roll under her closed lids, the miko's body trembles and convulses under the blankets. Whatever is happening with the unconscious priestess it's clear that the battle within Kagome is intensifying, the miko's shaking and moaning almost constant now.

Kaede shakes her head as she watches Shippou shake quietly with his worry, the kits face buried in his little hands. The old miko regrets not sending the little fox away with Miroku and Sango earlier when they had gone to assist the wolves at the new den, at least now the little youkai might be safer but Shippou had been adamant about not leaving Kagome's side. The old priestess understands, nor would she.

"One wonders why he attacks now?" Kikyo's cold and detached voice draws her older yet younger sister from her thoughts. Kaede nods, considering.

"Naraku is most devious, he must know of Kagome's… condition." The old miko closes her eyes, feeling her age. "Only Naraku would choose such a vulnerable time to attack."

Moving swiftly Kaede reaches for her staff from where it leans against the huts wall. The old miko's eyes turn to meet Kikyo's, their shared glance communicating a plethora of thoughts.

Kikyo nods her understanding and her agreement, a glint of anger breaking through her usual stoic features as the undead priestess considers all the evil the half demon Naraku has wrought not only to everyone around her but to countless innocent men, women and children. The undead miko clenches her fist, she is not a particular fan of Kagome, in fact, her reincarnation often irritated Kikyo to no end, especially the way she was always following after InuYasha. But that had been before… before the reincarnation of the undead miko's own soul had fallen in love with the demon wolf prince. A strange turn of events to be certain, yet somehow, Kikyo cannot help but feel that the two are well paired nor does Kikyo begrudge her counterpart the happiness she seems to have found with the wolf. At least not completely and that has to be worth something.

No, Kikyo is tired of hating, tired of being angry. All the anger and hate the priestess has left she is focusing on the treacherous half breed Naraku that had stolen the miko's life and her love, swearing to end Naraku even if it cost her own… again! Determination flashes through Kikyo's aura as she moves quickly out of the hut, Kaede follows behind pausing long enough to collect some herbs and parchment paper from a shelf, the old miko's steps halting as the little kitsune cries out.

"But what about Miroku, Sango and Kirara!" Shippou wails, his frayed little nerves getting the best of the little youkai. "What about them? Where are they!?" The fox weeps, his poor little heart can't take any more stress or worry over the people he loves.

"Do not ye worry Shippou" Kaede walks over to the kit bending low so she's eye to eye with the little youkai.

"They were with the other wolves near the new den, they will surely have heard the call, but ye must stay here." The kitsune makes to protest but a stern look from Kaede silences him.

"Ye must protect Kagome, yes?" Shippou nods his head firmly, wiping a tear stained cheek with the back of a tiny fist. The little fox will do anything to protect Kagome.

"Good" Kaede smiles gently, patting the little kit on the head. Rising she turns rushing after Kikyo and the others, the sounds of battle ringing out around the priestess.

Shippou trembles a little, fighting back his worry and fear as the little kit sits carefully next to Kagome, curling up just at the miko's head so the fox can still see the side of his adopted mother's face, watching heartbroken as his mother's eyes scrunch up in pain, her breaths quick then labored. The little youkai is careful not to touch the miko's burning skin as the fox adjusts the damp cloth at her forehead having learned that as Kagome's conditioned worsened even the little kit had begun to get shocked when touching her skin.

Kagome's cries of pain stab deep into the kitsune's heart, making him feel small, helpless and weak.

"Ooo, Kagome" Shippou wines, "Please be ok, you have to be ok" fighting back tears the kitsune watches another bead of sweat roll down Kagome's pale cheeks. More than anything the fox wants to curl his tiny hands into his mother's thick black hair, usually so shiny it has an almost ethereal blue glow to it.

"Please Kagome," the kitsune's eyes tremble as he carefully, cautiously reaches a little hand to the miko's dark tresses, thankful when all the fox feels is cool silkiness at his touch.

"Come… back" the little kit hiccups, little hands curl into tight fists in her hair.


	51. Chapter 50 - Ominous Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **April 30 2018** ACK!!! Here we are folks! The very last chapter I've written that is ready to post!! I hope you all had fun reading the first 50 Chapters of Wind  & Snow. I do have more of the story written it's just a matter of finishing it up and putting it together, I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a week or so. But if you want to keep this story in your sites for future updates be sure to Bookmark or Subscribe!
> 
> **Thanks everyone for all your wonderful and encouraging comments!! They keep me determined to finish this story for all of us! See you all soon I hope, with the next chapter! ~ lady p.**
> 
> _**p.s. Roguekittikat** your last comment was quite intuitive as I was about to let you guys know that **I actually have a couple little one-shot rambles of Kouga/Kagome already written that I was thinking of posting.** One of them in particular is just a little blurb where Kouga is out for hours in bad weather wanting nothing more than to get back to his warm dry den and beautiful mate! heehee so Keep an eye out for it in the next few days! As for other different stories, if I can think of a story line I like (something much shorter than the W &S story line), I will deff write it - I am open to suggestions :) _
> 
> ****My (semi) deepest apologies for being such a torturer, I know my cliff hangers can make you want to claw your eyes out, lol, I wish I could say I was going to stop doing it... MWHAHAHAHAAH (hmmm maybe kittikat was right about me, lol j/k)** **
> 
> Seriously, I love you guys!! =) be back soon!!

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Sango!" Miroku cries bolting to his feet, the demon slayer jumps in surprise next to him.

"What is it?" she asks following the monk's gaze towards the village.

"I sense trouble" The monk barely begins to speak when a chorus of howls goes up in the forest.

With lightning reflexes Sango grabs Hiraikotsu from its reclined position against the large boulder where she and Miroku have taken a break from assisting Rosario with a special project. Quickly the demon slayer slings the massive boomerang over her shoulder and dark body suit. Effortlessly Sango leaps off the high boulder at the same moment Kirara growls, transforming and catching the slayer with practiced ease on her back. One glance to the monk has him sliding in behind the warrior, Miroku's worry and distress over the commotion ensuring a steady and practical grip around the slayers waist.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango scans the skies, her eyes widening at the sight of the dark threatening cloud that storms towards the village. Below the slayer can see the dotted forms of the amassing wolves as they respond to the echoing calls that go up around them.

"I am not certain Sango" Miroku peers intently at the quickly moving cloud, the monk's senses spark with warning just as his palm, where the wind tunnel sits, begins to grow itchy. "But I am sure it is nothing good."

Quickly Kirara approaches the scattering of huts making for Kaede's at the outskirts of the village and near a small clearing where the fire cat touches down next to a cracked boulder located close to the extinguished fire. The monk and slayer are greeted by a panting familiar she-wolf, a bow and quiver of arrows strung across her back, Rosario's eyes are wild and shaking with anxiety, the she-wolf has never felt such intense foreboding in her life.

"They… they are beginning to surround the village!" Quickly answering the unspoken query.

"Who is?" Sango asks sliding off of Kirara, noticing Hakkaku and Ginta closer to Kaede's hut speaking rapidly with a large group of wolf youkai warriors that seem to be particularly large and menacing looking. Snarling and brandishing their weapons they speak in heated barks and growls with each other, something in particular seems to be going on with Hozo. It's clear to Sango the wolves agitation for the coming battle is fueling their blood lust, their need to protect their hurt and unconscious alpha within the small hut howling at their most basic preternatural instincts.

"I'm not sure" Rosario replies adjusting the quiver at her back. The she-wolf had chosen it herself among the selection of weapons when the call for battle had rung out, having quite a bit of experience with the weapon.

"But in the forests I have seen large wasp-like creatures, strange youkai and… and something else" Rosario's eyes tremble with uncertainty. "Something moving about the thicket, but I cannot see it" the she wolf growls, surprised at how grateful she is for the arrival of the two humans, her new sister Kagome having spoken highly of their fighting prowess. Rosario's eyes glance up at the strange advancing storm cloud, it sparks and thunders with strange dark purple light, the she-wolf has a feeling they're going to need all the help they can get.

"Naraku" Miroku growls in a very InuYasha like fashion.

"It has to be" Sango adds readying her boomerang.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The two youkai travel swiftly east, their giant strides eating up the distance rapidly. Kouga is rather impressed with how quickly they've been able to travel the vast distance, having pushed themselves to their limits. The Sun is just starting to sink into the horizon and tonight's crescent moon won't be at its fullest height in the sky for hours. The wolf touches gingerly at the precious vial bundled and secured safely away inside his armor, grateful he still has time.

Cresting a rolling hill, Kouga's heart soars into his throat at the sight of the familiar mountain ranges knowing Kagome's village is somewhere just on the other side of the horizon. The feeling of a vibrating bundle of light flaring to life at the back of the wolf's mind takes Kouga by such surprise the wolf actually stumbles and trips out of his tornado, Kouga's speeding forward momentum suddenly sends the wolf flying with such velocity into the ground he bounces off the terrain with punctuated curses and grunts until sliding to a staggering halt.

"What the?" InuYasha turns his head, watching as the wolf suddenly goes spinning out of his cyclone, bouncing and skipping along the ground like a stone across a pond. The hanyou fights back a smirk, concern for potential danger holding back the laughter that threatens to erupt from the dog demon's chest.

Kouga grunts, the sensation of Kagome's energy suddenly flaring back to life at the back of the wolf's mind rushes such pure ecstasy through his veins that Kouga surges to his feet, a wide grin spreading across his face. The wolf's youkai energy grows wild and large around him, filling the sky with his power, tipping his head back the Alpha releases a thunderous howl of utter joy.

InuYasha laughs aloud, grinning wide, Kouga's jubilant howl echoes through the clearing and after taking such a ridiculous nose dive the hanyou has a pretty good idea why. Where once the thought of the wolf with Kagome had filled the half-demon with anger, pain and heartache now there's a strange sense of peace, an aching yes, InuYasha wonders if that will ever go away but in the ashes of the hanyou's heart is growing something new, something unexplainable, something which stirs only one response in the grinning half-demon.

"What the hell ya doing flea bag?!" InuYasha smirks calling out. "Forgot how to fucking run or something?!" The dog grins, but there's no heat to his words. No cutting edges. And he's not really surprised when the wolf doesn't respond, just sort of stands there, staring wide eyed into the sky a big lopsided grin on his face.

Kouga can't stop the wolfish grin that spreads across his maw as Kagome's familiar life force thrums through his entire being like an electrical current, the wolf's howl an open declaration of love! Fuck but he's missed that feeling humming at the back of his mind, a sense of hot, swirling delight that rushes through the wolf's veins seeping into his potent blood. Never could Kouga have imagined just how deep that longing could burn until it was suddenly gone from him.

The hanyou leaps closer landing next to the grinning wolf, InuYasha's arched eyebrow and questioning gaze almost comical.

"Something good I'm guessing?" the hanyou replies jokingly crossing arms into his kimono.

"I can feel her again" Kouga grins, reaching unconsciously to the back of his head, the point where his and Kagome's mated bond is centered. The wolf's wide toothy smile makes even InuYasha smirk in good humor.

"Guess it means we're getting close." InuYasha grins.

It's then that Kouga suddenly becomes aware of his extra senses pulsing suddenly behind his eyes when a faint howl in the distance makes the wolf's blood run cold.

_***Help! Village Under attack!***_

Kouga registers InuYasha's panic and surprise as the hanyou's white triangular ears twitch on his head spinning in the direction of the call just as Kouga opens his mouth to roar.

"Kagome!" The wolf's heart suddenly thunders in his chest, his inner beast roaring in utter fury inside him, fueling Kouga's instincts, rushing a wave of power into the wolf's blood. Spinning to whirl into his tornado Kouga doesn't see the shock that spreads across InuYasha's face as he unsheathes the Tessaiga, the blade springing free with a rusty metal sound.

"Watch out!" InuYasha roars, leaping forward he smashes into the wolf knocking Kouga out of his whirlwind and onto the ground.

"What the hell InuYasha!?" The downed wolf thunders but the hanyou doesn't have time to reply, using his momentum InuYasha takes a step, pushing off from Kouga's back who grunts at the unexpected weight. Roaring loudly InuYasha raises the Tessaiga over his head, it pulses and blinks in a moment, glowing brightly it transforms into a giant fang that sweeps across the sky at the incoming barrage of missiles, long tapered wooden spears hurtled with deadly force that incinerate under the fang's deadly power.

Kouga blinks in surprise as he watches the hanyou obliterate the incoming projectiles that had been heading straight for him silently cursing himself for his distracted mind, wondering belatedly where the attack could have come from? The wolf can't see or smell any opponents.

"Well?" InuYasha shouts, leaping towards the forest that stretches east towards a cluster of small rolling hills bordering just outside Kaede's village. The massive thorn-like spears having been launched from the forests thick canopy of trees and bushes.

Kouga flexes his claws, snarling. Launching himself forward the wolf easily avoids another barrage of missiles that soar past him from somewhere deep within the forest. The youkai's quick and agile speed allows the wolf to sidestep and weave his way easily past the speeding projectiles as they go sailing past.

"This can only be Naraku!" Kouga's rage that the fiend would pick such a time to attack boils the wolf's blood. Like Kouga needs another reason to put that patched-up demon-eating psychotic lunatic into the ground! Deep, deep into the ground.

"It's got to be!" InuYasha barks back, clenching his fist. No one but the loathsome Naraku would take advantage of such an opportunity.

Together the dog and the wolf cross the remaining distance weaving and ducking the steady stream of missiles that the forest itself seems to pelt them with. Nearing the woods edge and closer to the rolling hills and Kagome's village InuYasha leaps high, his sword cutting a clear swath through another barrage of missiles. Moving more quickly than the dog's ever moved in his life it's still somehow not fast enough to keep a sharp sting from taking InuYasha in the foot, spinning the half-demon from the air.

"Fuck!" InuYasha crashes to the ground, "I'm sick and tired of getting fucking skewered!" the hanyou roars, slamming the tip of Tessaiga into the ground and using it as a temporary shield. InuYasha balances on his good leg, his injured left foot splays out before him, a thick splinter of ragged wood protrudes from the hanyou's foot with blood trickling down. It's one of the few parts of the half-demon not covered by his fire-rat robe, the magical armor that ensures as few nips and scrapes as possible.

"Come on mutt face, we're not playing here!" Kouga rumbles just ahead, the wolf's tone serious and determined but lacking the old loathing hatred of before as he watches InuYasha pull the thick splinter from his foot. The dog is not having a lot of luck keeping himself from getting banged up the wolf reflects, it's no wonder Kagome is always racing around with so many medicinal items in her strange yellow carrier.

"Ya well who the fuck's playing!?" InuYasha grunts, pulling the annoying shard from his foot, thankfully it's a lot smaller and less painful then when his own diamond shards had taken him out, the hanyou shivers at the memory. As the dog pulls the thorn from his protesting flesh with a groan InuYasha is amazed to see how quickly his body heals, the skin almost immediately knitting together. "Woa."

"InuYasha!" Kouga howls from somewhere up ahead, the sounds of battling and thrashing claws reaching the hanyou's ears.

"We gotta get back to the village!" Kouga's extended claws smash through fast moving splintering projectiles.

The clear cries of panic and fighting from villagers and Kouga's wolves burns the demon's blood, the wolf's need to protect his mate and his pack infusing the shards at his legs with incredible power as they glow brightly. Kouga's rage and fear all but consumes him as thoughts of what is transpiring with his mate feeds the wolf's deepest fears, feeling Kagome's life force flickering and unsteady at the back of his mind.

Hacking and slashing his way through the missiles Kouga hears a strange powerful howl full of command and tinged with desperation that echoes across the valley, the desperate howl claws icy fingers over the wolf's heart.

_****Danger! Protect the She-Alpha!*****_

-ooOooOooOoo-

Orders being followed wolves dispatch in various directions, the twins disappear into the thick underbrush given duties with other outer patrolling wolves where Hakkaku and Ginta know the young youkai's from the north will be safer taking down isolated demons around the village area than in the thick of the coming battle. Through the commotion of the mobilizing wolves and the villagers streaming in panic from Kaede's village, Hakkaku and Ginta share a look with each other, understanding immediately what must be done.

Keep Kagome safe at all costs.

Ginta leans his head back, his youkai growing, empowering the usually softer spoken beta as another powerful howl tears through Ginta's lungs, his loyalty to his pack over-riding the wolf youkai's usual fear and hesitation.

***Danger! Protect the She-Alpha!***

Even as Ginta's howl still reverberates in the air over two dozen of the pack's best warriors along with a selection of large burly forest wolves come running in from various places around the village and forest, responding to the call. Equipped with battle shields, sharp lances, Kusarigama and other powerful weapons they move to circle the old miko's hut where Kagome lies helpless and in pain within. The wolf demons growl and snarl as their powerful youkai's flare around them, their instincts screaming to protect the injured she-alpha, fueling their strength.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?!" Hakkaku barks, catching sight of a nervous Hozo clutching tightly at a tall, sharp demonic spear. The beta had ordered him off with the twins.

"Uh.." Hozo flushes with a wave of apprehension, this may not be his pack but Hakkaku is one of Kouga's beta's and to disobey him is to disobey Kouga. The omega gulps at the thought. The wolf lord is very, very scary.

"I… I can't" the omega stumbles over his words, the sounds of impending battle fueling the young youkai's desire to be of use to his brethren, especially to the young mortal priestess within. Hozo can't explain it but ever since meeting the strange human miko her kindness and friendship towards him have been stirring the young omega's wolfish heart, feeding his courage in a way he's never experienced before, calling to the very depths of loyalty and friendship that binds all packs together. The omega takes a deep breath standing taller, steadier. Determined.

Hakkaku observes the slightly trembling form of the omega, especially when the large warriors turn their gaze on him, their youkai's fully empowered, snarling and ready for battle. Hakkaku is about to speak when the beta notices Hozo suddenly still, the nervous energy leaving the omega's body as he stands taller. The young Hozo's youkai flares around him, a crackling of blue icy-fire that sparks at the edges.

"I won't" Hozo declares, his eyes blazing challenge to the beta before him making the warriors around him snap their maws and growl aggressively at him. Cousin or no cousin, the omega is being insolent.

Ginta watches the going's on carefully, impressed by the way the omega stands confidently among the snarling warriors, whatever has stirred the omega's loyalty has steadied the very demonic nature of the young demons heart, empowering his youkai. Ginta turns his gaze, catching Hakkaku already staring at him. Silently Kouga's two general's exchange messages with each other via silent, subtle body movements known only to the two beta's. They nod simultaneously.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid?" One of Kouga's warrior's steps forward brandishing a large meaty fist glowing with wild green youkai power but Hozo holds his ground. The omega has felt the powerful claws of Kouga the wolf prince himself almost crush the wind from his pipes, has stared into the deep dark chasm of the wolf lord's powerful, blazing youkai that had terrified the omega to his very soul! Somehow the large burly warriors before him seem as threatening as pups compared to the memory of that.

"Leave him be Yasuo" Ginta growls at the warrior, holding Yasuo's gaze and surprising him. The warrior snarls in contemplation and challenge towards the usually softer spoken beta for a few moments before dropping his gaze and stepping back. Soft spoken the silver haired wolf youkai may be but a weakling he is not and besides the warrior doesn't dare go against Kouga's commands and in the absence of the Alpha the beta's speak with his voice.

Hozo looks on more than a little surprised. To disobey an order from an Alpha or even a beta speaking with the Alpha's voice could very easily get you killed.

"Get moving kid" Hakkaku motions behind him towards the hut and the rest of the warriors, a blank neutral expression on the beta's face, only the smallest hint of a smirk tugs up at the edges.

Hozo on the other hand breaks out into a wide wolfish grin as if the young demon's just been given the prestige of leading a lunar run!

"Yes sir!" Hozo beams eyes dancing between Ginta and Hakkaku's seeming stern expressions. Clutching his spear steadily the omega quickly moves towards the hut taking a place of honor among some of Kouga's most powerful warriors as they surround the small dwelling that houses the injured she-alpha. The warriors low growling snarls and whipping youkai aimed at the omega doesn't bother the young wolf one tiny bit.

Ginta grins at Hakkaku. He has a good feeling about this Hozo.

A swarm of giant bees soar over-head causing the already dimming sky to darken deeply at their passing and an eerie sensation to ripple over the land below. As the sensation passes cries and shrieks of roaring hungry demons can suddenly be heard as they descend from the nearing cloud bank in a colossal wave, their small vengeful minds bent on only one thing. Destruction.

A distant howl has Hakkaku suddenly spinning on his heel looking up at the sky, Ginta beside him cheers clapping the relieved beta on the back.

"He's here!" Ginta cries in rush of utter joy, "Kouga's in the valley!"

Miroku, Sango and Rosario quickly race towards Kaede's hut where Kouga's threatening looking warriors have amassed, circling the old miko's hut. Shouts and cries ring out around them as Kouga's howl is heard in the distance and battle is met at the outer edges of the village first. They approach the little dwelling just as Kaede and Kikyo exit making towards the monk and slayer, everyone keeping a watchful eye on the skies.

"Lady Kaede!" Sango grasps the old miko by the shoulders more forcefully then she intends in her anxiety, the slayers boomerang slung at the ready over one shoulder. "How… how is Kagome doing?"

The old priestess sighs, dipping her head. Kaede has been blessed with two surrogate daughters in her long life where once upon a time the old miko had been certain there would be none. How it breaks her heart now to look into Sango's eyes and speak the painful truth.

"Not well demon slayer" Kikyo replies instead with a touch more warmth then her generic words imply.

"But Kouga is on his way!" Rosario interjects, hope filing the she-wolf's voice.

"Aye" Kaede nods meeting Sango's gaze who slowly releases her. "And ye must hope that ye wolf arrives in time." The old miko looks up to the darkening sky with a heavy heart.

"He will" Rosario replies confidently, "I know it!"

Hakkaku and Ginta agree eagerly. If anyone is determined and strong willed enough it's their leader, Kouga.

"In the meantime" Miroku interjects, his eyes gazing over the landscape and the quickly increasing chaos as demons begin to descend upon the outer edges of the village as the storm cloud nears. The writhing, battling forms of the demons in the sky steadily make their way in the direction of the vulnerable hut.

"I suggest we hold these brutes off until Kouga and InuYasha arrive." Miroku holds his staff out before him, everyone nods in agreement.

Sango turns, rushing back towards Kirara and climbing atop her demon fire cat. The slayer quickly ascends racing across the sky releasing her powerful weapon, smashing demons and Saimyosho from the skies with a mighty battle cry! Miroku grins madly up at his beautiful slayer while the monk runs along the ground, one eye keeping a watchful guard on her just in case as Sango soars above him, bodies falling into hacked pieces as she passes. By the Kami's she is the most beautiful thing the monk has ever beheld!

Spinning his staff Miroku cuts and attacks with sharp blows that pulverize and immobilize, deftly handling sutra's infused with his holy power. Using quick precise blasts of the monk's wind tunnel Miroku is able to suck up large groups of demons where Sango has cut down swaths of Saimyosho, but the swarm seems never ending as they descend from the dark crackling cloud in the sky.

Kaede and Kikyo share a knowing glance with each other as they hurry towards the small hut, taking up a seated position at either end.

"Ye wolves must stand clear if ye do not wish to die!" the old miko commands, watching as the demon wolves sweat drop before falling back a ways from the hut.

Kaede settles herself on the ground, her sister far across from her mirrors her actions as the miko's remove some herbs from within their kimono's and place it between their palms in a prayer like position but with the first and third fingers folded over. Beginning to chant a sacred mantra the miko's hands begin to glow just as a sizzling white energy shield suddenly materializes around the hut with a loud crack of thunder, its farthest points reaching to just outside the seated miko's praying fingers. The sisters having decided it best to remain outside the shield in case they are needed by their youkai allies who will not be able to cross or touch the barrier.

Kouga's wolves stand guard a respectful distance from the glowing, flickering shield surrounding the hut understanding only too well what will happen to any of them if they attempt to touch or pass through the barrier. A number of warriors stand at the ready nearby the two miko's creating a protective half circle around them watching mesmerized as several scaly and multi-legged youkai come screeching towards the little hut from out of the sky, their bodies sizzling and purifying as they make contact with the shield, evaporating into ash.

Hozo grins, his eyes sparkling "Cool."

-ooOooOooOoo-

"Over there!" Kouga howls, leaping agilely among the shrieking demons, the wolf spins and kicks his way through the thicket, dodging the thorn like missiles that pummel with consistent intensity through the trees as he races towards the settlement, the sounds of heated battle getting louder as he nears.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha shouts, cresting a small hill it gives the two youkai an excellent view of the village, situated just northeast of the expanse of forest below them. A massive dark cloud reeking of miasma moves slowly towards the dotting of small huts, thunder and lightning crackle, splitting the sky with its power as it draws closer. Hordes of lower level demons and Saimyosho pour from the cloud banks center screeching and roaring as the mass of lower-level demons descend upon the little village, their numbers numbing compared to the much smaller dark mass of Kouga's pack and villagers the wolf can see swarming in the distance.

Kouga growls, his fist curling as he watches in horror the ambush Naraku has laid.

"Show your stinkin' face Naraku!" Kouga roars up at the sky, not surprised when the filthy mongrel cur doesn't show himself.

"That's not helping!" InuYasha barks back, making to leap towards the village just as a massive thick vine sprouting black rose buds all over its surface shoots out of the forest, wrapping itself tightly around the dog's wrists and ankles it knocks the Tessaiga from the hanyou's grasp, falling to the forest floor with a clunk.

"Fuck!" InuYasha cries out as the vines shake and thrash him about in the air before smashing the hanyou back into the ground over and over again, the dog groans with each impact.

InuYasha growls, "What the hell is this!?" attempting to swipe with his claws but failing as the thorny tendrils rake across his fire-rat armor seeking to draw blood, cutting the the dog at the neck, wrists and ankles, anywhere flesh is exposed.

Kouga leaps towards the incapacitated dog just as another mass of vines and projectiles shoot out of the forest like gunfire. With extreme agility the wolf youkai dodges the multiple attacks, one eye focused intently on the hanyou who struggles to free himself from the mass of vines.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Kouga roars, his claws swiping powerfully in an arch before him obliterating the incoming projectiles with his powerful youkai.

InuYasha grunts, his forehead crinkling with concentration as the dog attempts to snap his way free of the restraints that are starting to tighten around him. The hanyou becomes more than a little concerned when the little black rose buds growing within the vines begin to stir, suddenly blossoming open to reveal jagged little gnashing mouths at their center. The little mouths begin to extrude large, biting thorny teeth that gouge into the hanyou's armor and exposed skin, attempting to eat him.

"I don't fucking think so!" InuYasha roars. Grunting the hanyou increases the strength to his wrists and ankles, straining with the effort.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Kouga shouts, dodging another incoming barrage of missiles and cutting through a swath of grappling vines that make to reach for the wolf, their thick tendrils disappearing into the forest.

"Fuck if I know!" InuYasha grunts, struggling with the force of trying to free himself.

Kouga's demon senses scream extreme caution when the vast array of flowery, thorn-riddles bushes surrounding the canines begins to tremor, the sound of leaves crushing under footfalls as the mass of greenery moves and slithers towards each other, amassing in the center, merging around and with the vines. It continues to merge and grow, sprouting to immense size as thousands of little black-petal roses shriek and roar around and within its thick viney depths.

"This can't be good" InuYasha groans, still entangled by the mess of vines that extends towards the writhing mass.

From the bulging mass of moving greenery the shape of legs and a torso begins to form, the extending vines becoming dozens of thick waving tentacle like arms that sprout from various places around the creatures body, one of these connecting directly to the still struggling hanyou. Near the top of the shrubs body where a head should be blooms a large blood-red Rose so deep in color it almost looks black, a grotesque blinking yellow eye opens at its center. The creature's massive writhing torso parts to reveal a giant gnashing mouth in its chest with sharp needle like teeth, InuYasha's long tethered vine disappears into the creatures giant maw. Releasing a powerful screeching roar the creature attempts to reel in the struggling hanyou intent on devouring him, its many waving limbs spitting hundreds of thorny missiles at the persistent incoming wolf.

"Guess that answers that" Kouga snorts, dodging and swiping past the blasts of missiles while still leaping towards the creature that now stands just above the forest line as he rushes to the hanyou's aid.

InuYasha's ears twitch, easily hearing the wolf's comment in the distance as Kouga runs towards him.

"How about less yack'en and more..." the hanyou grunts, sweat beading down his head with the exertion of trying to break free from the powerful vine's hold, "...more getten me the hell out of here!" InuYasha roars, his limbs tiring under the exertion as the half demon hangs limply in the air, surrounded by moving, twisting vines.

The wolf grins, the old part of him perhaps enjoying the hanyou's predicament a touch more than he should.

"You should probably take it on a date first!" Kouga calls out grinning, spinning into his tornado, "Before you let it have you for dinner!" The wolf chuckles cutting quickly through the massive vines that tear apart under Kouga's powerful winds but even as the vines disintegrate new ones quickly replace them.

"Ya, ha ha ha!" InuYasha grunts, the hanyou's panic increasing slightly at the sight of the large round opening of gnashing teeth slowly drawing him closer.

"Maybe I should offer it a fucking wine list!" the hanyou growls renewing his efforts, wrists and ankles slowly pulling away from the vine's strong taut hold, painfully bending to the dog's will. Sweat rolls down InuYasha's temple with the strain, forehead and nose crinkling.

Releasing another shrieking roar the creature slashes at InuYasha with its thorny vines, swinging him wildly in the air it sends the hanyou spinning and smacking into the ground again with a painful grunt as the thorny ropes continue to squeeze tighter at InuYasha's wrists and ankles, the force suddenly beginning to pull. Hard. InuYasha cries out in pain as the creature attempts to separate the hanyou's arms and legs from his body, his bones feel like they're on fire!

The dog's painful roar spurs the wolf demon towards him but Kouga is suddenly blocked by a thick wall-like mass of green that surges up before him with thousands of tiny shooting projectiles, slowing the wolf down.

"Ha don't you know anything?!" Kouga hollers, leaping out of his tornado, the wolf has to use even more of his speed and agility to avoid getting skewered by the much smaller projectiles.

"The only thing that goes good with mutt steak" the wolf grins spinning into a kick that obliterates a wave of speeding tiny projectiles, "Is beer!"

Kouga is surprised at his own attempt in easing the fear the wolf can smell slowly creeping into InuYasha's scent at his predicament, separated from his sword and the ground! But if the wolf isn't worried, the mutt shouldn't be either.

InuYasha snorts, he could almost laugh at the wolf's confident, cocky attitude if not for the intense pain threatening to cut off the dog's appendages. But the comment does stir a particular memory in the hanyou's mind of Kagome's 18th birthday party on her side of the well where the half demon had indulged in a particularly tasty and potent alcoholic beverage with Kagome and her family.

"Fuck that!" InuYasha grunts, taking a deep breath the hanyou focuses all his youkai on his wrist and ankles, surprised when a surge of power rushes through him, crackling in his blood. InuYasha can't help but grin at the feeling coursing through him.

"I'm a Vodka man!" InuYasha roars, slowly at first and then all at once the thick ropey vines begin tearing away from the hanyou's wrist and ankles, thorns cutting and scraping against the dog's skin a mere annoyance.

Kouga snorts at InuYasha's reply, "You're crazier than I thought mutt" taking a sudden giant leap the wolf soars high up into the sky, "If you'd pick that over Sambuca!" Kouga has to admit a certain liking to the unique tasting beverage he'd indulged in with Hojo at the club.

InuYasha snorts shaking his head, the damn wolf always has to have the last word. Breaking free of his last restraint InuYasha falls lightly to the ground not too far from his rusty sword. Picking up his blade, the feel of Tessaiga's reassuring metal in his grasp spreads a grin across InuYasha's face, watching a moment as Kouga's jewel shards flash brightly, surrounding the wolf's body in a soft glow as he descends to the earth, gaining speed. With a glowing fist pulled back Kouga obliterates the thick wall of thorns blocking his path with a thunderous roar, flowers, petals and vines disintegrating under the wolf's power while the giant creature roars in fury.

"I still can't believe we're being attacked by fucking Budzilla!" InuYasha leaps out of the way of a fast moving tentacle that whips wildly around him before slicing through it with his claws. The giant roaring monster definitely reminds the half demon of the creature from one of Kagome's talking stories. It's one of the few InuYasha had actually enjoyed from the  _movie nights_  she had made him sit through over the years when the priestess wanted to spend a little more time on her side of the well.

"Wait, I think I saw that one!" Kouga sidesteps an incoming barrage of angry thorns while Budzilla shrieks in the distance, enraged at not having pulverized or devoured the infuriating demons. There's a part of Kouga's brain that is not only impressed that InuYasha has managed to free himself but that for once their bantering doesn't leave the wolf with his back teeth grinding.

Kouga's senses warn him of an incoming attack from behind just in time to spin and duck out of the way of a mass of flying claws from one of Naraku's demon horde, some kind of bat creature with four wings tipped in sharp hooked claws.

Kouga spins, back-kicking the giant bat right between the shoulder blades where the creature's wings merge into its body, releasing an agonizing scream.

"I don't think so shit for brains!" Kouga roars. The demon screeches in pain, struggling to flap wings no longer connected to a spinal column. The pain is short lived as the wolf slashes his claws through the shrieking demon, dropping its lifeless and bloody body at his feet.

Together Kouga and InuYasha leap towards the screaming Budzilla, flipping and swerving with great agility and speed and dodging multiple attacks of razor sharp projectiles. Kouga looks up at the sky, seeing the Sun dip low.

"Fuck! I don't have fucking time for this!" Kouga roars, his claws slice through a small section of Budzilla but it's almost mountain sized now and the wolf's claws have little effect on the thorn-riddled vines that keep growing back! The wolf lands with a frustrated thud, chunks of twisting vines fall in pieces around him.

InuYasha launches himself at Budzilla, having a clear shot he swings the Tettsaiga. Head swiveling on his shoulder the half demon calls out.

"I got this Kouga!" the hanyou roars locking eyes with the wolf. "So go!" InuYasha's powerful blade glows obliterating a massive swath off the screaming vine monster.

There's a brief powerful moment when the wolf's youkai falls silent as Kouga's eyes lock with InuYasha's determined gaze, stirring the wolf's most primal instincts. Kouga nods and takes off in the direction of the village, calling out to his wolves.

A rush of welcoming and victorious howls from Kouga's pack rise up to greet the wolf's call, their relief at his arrival evident in their many continuous howls, never knowing how the sound of his packs voices calling out for him fills their Alpha's heart with pride as Kouga speeds towards them.

-ooOooOooOoo-

The youkai swarm throughout the village, women and children cluster together in a large home, guarded by wolves, wolf-demons and able bodied villagers but fortunately for them the brunt of the attack is focused on a little hut at the edge of the village, where giant insects and multi-limbed, bug-eyed demon screech and howl, their claws ripping and tearing, blasts of youkai and fire pouring from their mouths as they descend upon Kouga's wolves.

"Quickly ye must move Kagome outside!" The old miko cries watching as Naraku's demons launch fiery blasts at the huts thatched roof, by passing the spiritual barrier. Dry, straw-like fibers quickly catch fire erupting into a blaze.

Ginta, Hakkaku and Hozo all make to run towards the quickly burning hut before coming to a sudden halt, realization dawning on them at the sight of the flickering shield just as the old priestess calls out, warning them back.

"No wolves! Ye cannot pass the barrier or ye shall be purified!" Ginta gulps, sweat-dropping he stares into his tribesmen's direction, what do they do? It's too dangerous to drop the barrier with so many youkai hovering above and around it and yet the flames are quickly spreading!

"Let us lady Kaede!" a middle-age villager named Mao-Lao and his companions step forward, their simple yet sturdy weapons clutched at the ready. For the villagers it takes very little thought, they have grown to love the strange and unusual miko that has come to live with them, who wears her power, compassion and kindness on her sleeves. The villagers are also very well aware that the powerful priestess that both tames and purifies demons has with the help of her strange assortment of companions saved their little village from countless dangers time and time again.

Kaede looks on in surprise from her seated position as she maintains the barrier around the hut but quickly nods to the villagers, grateful for their help. Quickly Mao-Lao and four other villagers drop their weapons and sprint towards the hut, easily passing through the glowing barrier.

Ginta swallows nervously as he watches the villagers pass through the glow of the shield, wishing Kouga would get there. Relief floods the beta when the villagers quickly exit the burning hut, Kagome stretched out between them on bedding and blankets as they carry the unconscious priestess between them, a coughing Shippou follows close behind, the little kit having used his fox fire to shield Kagome until help arrived.

"Quickly Kikyo!" Kaede calls, the undead priestess nods her understanding.

As the villagers exit the hut carrying the unconscious Kagome between them, Kaede and Kikyo maintain the bright pulsing shield between them even as Naraku's horde suicide-bomb themselves against it in an attempt to find any weaknesses. Carefully Kaede and Kikyo walk keeping pace with the brave men who move Kagome's body to a safe distance, carefully settling the unconscious priestess down near the large cracked boulder just off from the fire pit. The wolves and youkai keep pace with their defensive circle around the little group, protecting the priestesses with the help of the village warriors as they battle the blood thirsty demon horde that seeks to cut down the miko's maintaining the shield.

"Thy thanks!" Kaede calls out to the village men, stern concentration still on her face as she maintains the pulsing shield. The villagers blush looking away and quickly retrieving their weapons. They had only done what was right before rejoining the fray of battle around them.

"Will she be ok out here?" Ginta worries, using his sharp claws to rake down another demon coming at Kikyo's left flank.

"We do not have much of a choice wolf." Kikyo's cold eyes almost freezes the beta on the spot from her position nearby, firm concentration set to her brow as the undead miko's powers flare continuing to maintain the glowing shield across from her living sister.

Total chaos proclaims the landscape as huts and field's burn and smoke rises to fill the sky as battle rages everywhere. Human warriors stand shoulder to shoulder with wolf demons in a rare display of inter-species co-operation. Blades, cudgels, weighted chains and pitchforks swing and cut at dozens and hundreds of lower level demons that charge across the village terrain, bursting through forest underbrush or pelting down from the skies. Naraku's frenzied demon horde continue to smash against the glowing shield, sizzling into ash as they do so, desperate to breach the deadly spiritual barrier that protects a powerful and even deadlier girl at its center.

"Kouga" Rosario whispers under her breath as the she-wolf's arrows expertly take down several demons with precise instant kill shots. "Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wow! 50 Chapters!! If you've stuck around this long I'm sure hoping that means you've been enjoying this story :) I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so far and hope you'll consider leaving a review if you haven't already done so. Thanks again for reading! Remember, your comments and interactions are a big part of what helps keep any story going =)_


	52. Chapter 51 - Zombie What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N May 11 2018** \- Ack!! A new chapter!!?!? Is it possible!?! heehee looks like :) 
> 
> Hello everyone!! I'm so happy to be posting my new chapter today! I was actually hoping to have this up yesterday but I sort of... accidentally... cough..cough... might have hit my brothers jeep into our backyard fence and ripped off his fender and bumper... cough.. cough... lol. ya, so i'm fine, the car is fine (everything oddly enough snapped back into place) and lesson learned, always give yourself more room than you think you need! lol
> 
> As for the new chapter I hope you guys love it and that it was worth the wait! I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! My apologies (again) for any potential hair pulling that might ensue. Please know the scenes jump around a bit but it should make sense.
> 
>  ****  
>  _THANK YOU READERS and REVIEWERS! Your continued support and interactions with this story really keep it and me going :)_
> 
> ****hugs** Lady p.**

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

_A ghostly image similar to before begins to materialize around the priestess, her stomach coils into a tight knot as_ the _image forms, recalling the anger and outrage on that day so vividly Kagome can practically feel the emotions rushing through and around her as if she were living it again. The miko's own voice rings out around her startling her, the ethereal images growing in substance and power before Kagome's eyes…_

**_Kagome pushes an angry finger into the wolf's chest, "Don't. You. Baby. ME!" the miko screams poking him sternly with each angry, heated word, stomping her foot the priestess spins on her heel…_ **

_"Ya well.. he had that coming" Kagome fumes, crossing her arms before her._

_The furious responding growl that rises in the demon wolf's chest as he regains his footing in the distance makes the priestess almost whimper at the back of her throat in response. The youkai growls baring his teeth furiously at the white energy that pulses triumphantly in the distance, the wolf had been caught completely off guard by the orb, glaring its displeasure at the sphere for the painful memory that slowly fades from view._

Kagome gasps as the feelings continue to course through her, heating her blood as if it were happening now and not just in her memory, watching helplessly as the blazing white orb pulses frantically before her. Kagome can sense it somehow, can practically feel the panic blazing from the white energy as if it's her own…her own?

The void begins to shift in color again, the orb glowing even more brightly as another memory suddenly surfaces, weaving its etheric web around Kagome in cool frosty tones as images and voices begin to take shape. The orb pulses powerfully as Kagome's voice speaks from the blazing memory before her.

**_"Kouga, god damn it, do you hear me!" The priestess pounds furiously at the demons back … "I swear to the kami's if you don't let me down right now you're going to regret it!"_ **

"Oh no" Kagome bites her lip, the memory aching the miko's heart, watching as the orb hovers protectively before her, humming vibrantly with a cold lashing power as the memory continues.

**_"Just.. stay away from me Kouga," the miko's voice is low, aching, defeated. "Just leave… me… alone!"_ **

"No!" Kagome cries, trying to push forward but the orb flares brightly, aggressively, blocking her path with strong cold buffeting winds.

"I was just angry, I didn't mean it!" Kagome cries shaking her head in awe of the vision. Suddenly understanding the white power, knowing what it is, but how? How is it possible?

The miko's gaze falls back to the spectral wolf in the distance, her wolf. Clarity burns through Kagome's mind like a light going on in a dark room, a sunbeam chasing away the shadows. Though baring his teeth angrily at the white orb Kouga's youkai doesn't attack despite its desire to be near her. It's the only way to explain why the orb hasn't been able to finish off the demon wolf and why it in turn holds back from retaliating.

Kagome's eyes brim with tears, "I would never hurt him!" she screams at the pulsing white orb, curling a tiny fist to her chest. Realizing that is exactly why the pulsing power has staved off its devastating blows; because Kagome would never, could never, hurt her beloved Kouga!

As though almost to mock the miko's words, the white orb pulses brightly before her, a chill wind snapping through that wraps around Kagome's body making her shiver as the void begins to glow and pulse, shimmering at the edges as another memory begins to materialize high above them. The image of a confident Kouga striding across a clearing with a struggling Kagome slung over his shoulders is as visible as the miko's indignant cries that fill the void.

**_"Kouga I swear to the kami's if you don't let me down right now you're going to regret it!" she seethes pounding at the wolf's back..._ **

Kagome inhales sharply as the image takes shape, fear and shame coiling in her stomach, watching horrified as the vision shifts slightly, zooming in towards a livid, struggling priestess.

**_Taking a breath, Kagome closes her eyes … there's a flash of white light with just the slightest touch of pink as Kouga howls in shock, leaping backwards he drops the priestess abruptly to the ground._ **

The powerful demon wolf roars in the distance, shaking its flaming head at the memory, recalling only too painfully its obstinate mate's attack against him! It had provoked the old youkai's blood in a way it had rarely ever experienced. The demon wolf's molten eyes narrow angrily on the pulsing source of its mate's divided power.

**_"You… you tried to purify me!?" Kouga's horror, pain and anger laces through his words …_ **

**_"No, not purify you… you jerk" Kagome can't help the tears that sting her eyes. "Just a shock."_ **

Kagome's not entirely sure which source of power is responsible for the continued vision, perhaps both as the wolf and the orb howl and crackle with powerful intensity before her.

"Stop it!" Kagome screams, her body shaking, "Just stop it!"

Looking up at the image of pain and betrayal frozen on Kouga's face makes the miko crumple to the ground, desperate for the painful memories to fade. Moaning painfully Kagome grips her head, oh how it hurts! Gods she's so tired of all this, tired of all the fighting, all the hurting only to finally understand the heartbreaking painful truth, she's been fighting with herself the whole time!

A moan of despair breaks free of Kagome's chest, she just wants out! But now more than ever the priestess knows she needs to be strong, she needs to hang on. Somehow Kagome has to find a way to gain control of, well… herself and her own divided power. It may be the only way to finding her way out of the cold twisting darkness and back into the warmth of her lovers embrace.

Trembling Kagome considers her turbulent thoughts and the source of her powers not for the first time. That the priestess had been created to purify demons and restore balance to the Universe is something Kagome has felt, an inner knowing, from the first moment her powers had awoken blazing inside her. The thought makes Kagome's heart sink. Yet here she stands face to face with the pulsing source of that power, the part of her that is clearly divided. Torn between the miko's ability to destroy the demon before it therefore fulfilling what it was created to do and Kagome's own love for that same demon, a love Kagome believes she was created for.

A wave of anger surges through the priestess, wondering what sick and vile humor the gods must have in allowing a miko and a demon to fall in love, what's the point it they can't be together?! Is it just a cruel trick played by overly bored and pompous deities that have nothing better to do than to play with and destroy people's lives and their hearts?! The thought sends a livid tremor running through Kagome's body unknowingly triggering another pulse of energy from within the Miko orb, feeding and fueling Kagome's rage the powerful sphere hums growing in intensity, taking advantage of the moment.

The void pulses allowing a new memory to materialize around her, Kagome's angry voice reverberates through the emptiness in a loud thunderous roar, filling the miko with misery even as the remembered anger rushes through her veins lighting her rage anew.

**_"Well what did you expect?!" Kagome hollers… "Treating me like I'm some piece of meat!" The miko's tears spill fast and free. "You can't treat me like that Kouga! I won't stand for it! … You don't own me! I keep telling you, you're not the boss of me!" … turning the miko stomps back in the direction of the fire…_ **

A mournful howl breaks free from the demon wolf in the distance while Kagome shakes violently at the memory before her, emotions raging wild and fierce like an out-of-control forest fire blur inside her, reigniting every painful and torturous sensation Kagome had felt in that moment of incredible, crazed anger. The sensation chills a painful cold fury in the miko's belly as the power of all her rushing emotions drains strength from her body in an overwhelming rush forcing the priestess to curl in on herself, soft whimpering moans escape as Kagome begins to doubt her own heart.

There's a pulse in the void, softer, warmer that caresses her cheek, stirring Kagome's gaze but it's like lifting a mountain, the weight and pain in her chest, dragging the miko's head back down. An image begins to flicker almost directly before her, the sight of Kouga walking desperately towards her materializes warming Kagome's heart it gives her the strength to raise her head. Kouga's downcast gaze and pain filled cobalt eyes seem to stare directly down and through her, startling her with their intensity. Instinctively Kagome reaches a hand towards the vision, so close her fingers pass through the warm misty image.

**_"You're my mate Kagome," the wolf's tone softens, … the acrid burning of her campfire scent filling the wolf with misery… "I…I love you."_ **

"Oh Kouga" Kagome whispers hearing the powerful love-filled howl of Kouga's youkai reverberating in the void as the memory pushes itself forward. Kouga's intense ocean-blue gaze ignites every feeling of love and adoration the miko feels for her wolf, sparking and glowing in her heart, driving the chill from her bones as hot flames lick at the ice-cold fury twisting in her gut.

"P..p..please" Kagome stutters as the wild hot emotions sweep through her body, igniting her skin, it collides with the hard cold bite of rage freezing her belly. It ignites a rush of frost that crisps around the miko's bones making Kagome cry out. Hot and cold warring emotions collide in the miko's body, the powerful conflicting sensations battling inside her is too much! Hands pressed firmly to her head, eyes screwed shut in pain with the intensity of it, Kagome's head falls back as a strangled, over-wrought cry surges from her lungs.

The miko's scream unleashes a powerful wave of bottled emotions that is almost lost in the incredible blast of winds that WHOOSH past her, watching stunned and shaky as the powerful Miko orb blazes forward in a rush of crackling power, racing down upon Kouga's youkai.  _IT_ knows why it was created, what its purpose is, Kagome's loss of control giving the orb the perfect opportunity. Pulsing brilliantly, the white hissing sphere glows more brightly releasing a cold misty halo, thundering with dangerous promise the orb rushes forward, bringing forth one of its most powerful memories, this time it will not be denied!

**_"Ya well, if this is how you're going to treat me" Kagome's grief and sorrow rages wild and blind inside her. "Then maybe I don't want to be your mate!"_ **

The spectral wolf howls painfully at the cold blazing vision, feeling the sting of the sphere's powerful glow, the words drive daggers straight into the demon's soul at the painful, potent memory. The flaming youkai growls, his eyes locking on its mate's erratic, angry power, recalling clearly the demon's grief as the little mortal had flung those words at him, cutting the wolf more deeply than when his disobedient mate had used her powers against his mortal form. Why does his mate behave this way? The little one bears his mark and she is strong, powerful and will make a good companion. Will breed many strong pups, so why does she resist him?

Fear rolls through the demon wolf, but not for himself as he prepares to meet the oncoming charge of his mate's blazing power, having no choice now but to defend itself.

"But I didn't mean it!" Kagome screams, watching as a fiery blast of energy erupts from the wolf youkai's massive maw, its fiery cannon ball hurtles towards the manifestation of Kagome's miko powers in a powerful blazing rush. Brilliant, white light flickers as the fiery blast envelops the orb in a ring of red, slowing the orbs momentum and causing Kagome's head to swim with a severe bout of vertigo.

"Please" Kagome moans, gripping the side of her head steadily she wills the queasiness in her stomach to subside realizing quickly that when the demon wolf's energy makes contact with the orb, Kagome feels weakened and pained, further confirming to the priestess that she is indeed connected to the glowing sphere.

The ethereal wolf lunges forward, no choice but to ignore his mate's cries, taking some comfort in knowing his attacks are meant to subdue the miko's wild power as opposed to causing real harm. While the sphere struggles to purify the blast of essence the demon has surrounded it with the wolf leaps high into the air, launching itself towards the pulsing orb. With a hot blast of power the demon wolf crashes against the sphere, its massive front paws landing hard against the orb pushing it backwards and closer to its little mate.

Flaming paws connect with the bright orb causing the demon wolf to howl in pain where the wolf's original blast of flames is already being slowly purified, lessening the amount of protection the demon has against its mate's potent power. Desperate to complete the mating before the rise of the moon forces the demon wolf to hold his ground, grunting back the pain as the youkai's essence slowly sizzles under the powerful glow, determined to reach his mate and complete the joining at all costs.

-ooOooOooOoo-

The Sun's low position in the sky coats the valley in hues of oranges and reds, giving the impression of a sky on fire while a large thundering cloud, crackling with a dark demonic aura hovers over a half burning village spitting out hordes of low-level demons that attack wolves, youkai and humans alike without thought or remorse. As the battle rages bodies fall, blood spills and cries of pain and howls of victory ring out in disturbing unison from all directions.

"Where is he?!" Shippou cries, hopping madly up and down near Kaede's end of the miko shield, the little kitsune is careful not to touch the shiny barrier as he watches the old miko chanting to maintain the shield around him and Kagome. The raging battle around the little kitsune fills the fox with a dreadful sensation he's never quite felt before. Not even when the thunder brothers had destroyed his pack and changed his life forever.

"Where's Kouga?! He promised!" Shippou whines. Like the others he'd heard Kouga's call, the wolf was close. Apparently he and InuYasha had been ambushed as well and were racing towards Kagome and the village.

Ginta's head swivels in the direction of the little fox, moving towards him the beta is careful to keep his distance from the humming shield happy the kit is on the other side of it where it's safer as the wolves and villagers stand their ground. Shoulder to shoulder humans and youkai push back the constant flow of attacks hacking away with blades and cudgels swinging to defend the strange priestess in their midst.

Taking pity on the little kitsune, Ginta calls out to him blocking the incoming blow of an insect demon.

"Don't worry kid, Kouga will be here soon, you'll see!" the beta's bladed weapon slices, spins and slices again hacking off the demon's arm and head with quick powerful strikes. Secretly though Ginta is worried. Where the hell is Kouga?! His alpha should have been here by now and Kagome isn't doing well, the beta's ears drooping at the sound of the miko's raspy, labored breaths.

Ginta's worries are compounded when a strange shrieking roar echoes across the skies causing all the combatants below to raise their gaze to the dark looming cloud above. A powerful pulse of warning ripples through the mass of youkai's extra senses, causing all the wolf demons to instinctively growl low in their throats. A prevailing gust of wind parts the dark clouds above bringing with it a deeply unpleasant scent that wrinkles the youkai's noses. The distinct sound of flapping wings fills their souls with horror as the massive shadow descends, covering the entire village.

"It.. it can't be" Hakkaku growls, fists curled before him in defiance, eyes brimming with red.

"But.. they're all dead!" Ginta gasps several feet away, "A…aren't they?" the beta whines at the back of his throat.

From out of the thick cloud layers descends a mountain sized bird of paradise, clearly stitched together from a haphazard combination of parts from other deceased birds. It hovers over the village with slow powerful strokes of its giant wings between which sits a large patched-up humanoid torso with a feathery head. Cackling and shrieking with bubbling mirth the pointy nosed bird demon grins down on the village.

"Prepare yourselves to die!" The Zombie bird shrieks, "Naraku has granted me vengeance for me and my kin!" The demon's cry is deafening as it screeches across the sky, smaller versions of zombie birds of paradise descend from the cloud bank, squawking and crying their fury, their many arrows knocked and ready to fly as they hover near their leader.

"And for what you have done to me and my flock!" The giant bird demon points to all the wolves and humans gathered below with a broken finger on a mismatched hand stitched at the wrist. "You will all pay!" It roars loudly, laughing sadistically at the frightened masses below.

"And not even your precious Kouga can save you now!" the Zombie taunts.

A powerful roar full of primal, unbridled fury breaks across the valley as everyone, even the giant Zombie turns its gaze to the sight of said wolf dropping from the sky. The long for awaited wolf demon lands with a powerful thud in the village clearing, claws digging deeply into the cratered earth, head bent low as corpses of various youkai fall broken and bleeding around him, impacting the ground.

Standing to his tall proud length, head tipped forward and ponytail flowing behind him a fist rises before the wolf suddenly crackling to life with a powerful blaze of youkai energy. Slowly lifting bang covered eyes that bleed red with Kouga's fury the wolf's molten gaze locks with bloodshot gray across the vast expanse. The immense power of the wolf's unbridled youkai fills the clearing like molten lava rolling down a mountain side, fueling Kouga's powerful roar as it booms across the sky.

"YA, WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!"

But not even Kouga's mighty roar is enough to drown out the thunderous chorus of howls and cheers that erupt around the clearing, welcoming the Alpha home.

-ooOooOooOoo-

InuYasha's blade slices quickly before him, grunting as the hanyou side steps another rush of thorny vines that go whizzing past him.

"Ha, I don't think so!" InuYasha cries leaping agilely out of the way of a multiple rush attack. Releasing another wave of Tessaiga's incredible power the half demon manages to disintegrate the entire left side of Budzilla's massive body and half its large gnashing jaw, resulting in a strange sounding guttural roar as the creature shrieks in pain and fury, smoke rising from its burned out vines.

InuYasha lands on a high branch with a satisfied snort, his higher perch bringing the hanyou almost head level with the half destroyed walking flower pot. It releases powerful high pierced screams as it struggles to regenerate, small viney stumps that quickly lengthen and thicken sprouting hundreds of little roses with biting gnashing teeth along its surface.

The sounds of fighting ring out from all directions clanging, screaming and slashing that makes InuYasha's ears twitch on his head, the coiled ball of anxiety in the half demon's stomach squeezes painfully, spurring him on. Preparing himself for another attack InuYasha hopes to get a clear shot now that the creature is injured, knowing only too well how incredible its regenerating powers are. The big angry brute might look dumb but every time the hanyou readied his blade again he was ambushed by another barrage of thorns from multiple directions making it impossible for him to stay in one spot long enough to ready a clear attack.

Razor sharp senses pulse warning InuYasha of danger, spinning on his heel just in time to side step a screeching demon that comes at him from behind. The dog's blade moves with expert precision slicing through the demon and cutting it in half as if it's nothing more than a slip of paper. The powerful fang completes its forward swing when a feminine shriek all but shatters the hanyou's ear drums, instantly halting the blades momentum in the air. InuYasha sweat drops as the Tessaiga comes to an instant stop a hairsbreadth away from Rosario's upturned nose, the she-wolf's eyes wide and disbelieving at the massive glinting fang whose pointy tip hovers directly before her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" they both scream parroting each other, the she-wolf horrified that she'd been seconds away from being sliced through as surely as the bloody mess at the hanyou's feet. InuYasha quickly and carefully turns and removes his blade, mortified that he's almost sliced Kagome's new friend in half!

Rosario relaxes as the massive white fang is quickly swung and laid to rest over the silver haired hanyou's shoulder. The she-wolf can't help but be impressed by InuYasha's relaxed stance and flashing amber eyes, long silver hair flowing behind him with white triangular ears twitching atop his head. One hand curls on his hip in a defiant stance, the other clutches at the massive blade resting on his shoulder as if it's no heavier or cumbersome then a simple practice sword. Rosario swallows at the strange and compelling sight, unable to stop herself from reaching up and rubbing at the end of her nose. She knows it's there of course, but the wolf had felt the wind of the blade on her face and the whole experience had been a little nerve wracking to say the least.

"He was mine" she chides jokingly, referring to the lifeless corpse bleeding at InuYasha's feet in an attempt to quell the strange fluttering sensations stirring within her. That close-call must have rattled her more than she realizes.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that" InuYasha chagrins, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and not meaning just about the appropriated kill. The hanyou's senses twitch, his peripheral showing him that Budzilla is almost finished regenerating and will be moving back in his direction soon.

InuYasha is about to speak when the sky darkens overhead and a powerful wind blows through the forest filing it with a strange rotting scent that wrinkle's the canine's noses followed by an ear shattering roar that breaks from out of the cloud bank, rolling across the valley. InuYasha and Rosario jerk their gaze skywards at the dark cloud that now covers the entire village and half the sky. A massive misshapen form descends from the dark crackling clouds, the giant Zombie bird hovers over the village, cackling and laughing it points to those gathered below while hordes of smaller zombie birds hover nearby.

"By the Wolf Mother" Rosario whispers, calling on the ancient goddess of the demon wolves as much as for comfort as for protection, barely capable of believing what she's seeing or the incredible flare of youkai power that emanates from the creature in the sky.

InuYasha growls in fury beside her, the hanyou's fist whiten as they clench powerfully around his sword almost as if he might be able to channel all his rage into it. Rosario considers what she knows of the hanyou's skills and abilities. Perhaps he can.

"Damn it, Kagome and the others need me!" InuYasha roars, spinning he turns to face Budzilla.

"Come on you stupid walking plant!" InuYasha snarls, Tessaiga held firmly before him. "It's time I rip out your fucking roots for good!" the hanyou roars in defiance leaping towards the screaming Budzilla that waves its many tentacle arms in his direction.

"InuYasha be careful!" Rosario calls out, watching as the creature releases dozens of large powerful thorns from its reformed open maw, hurtling straight towards the hanyou with incredible speed.

It's clear to the she-wolf that Naraku is attempting to attack from multiple fronts in order to keep everyone busy, most likely to keep Kouga and the others distracted long enough to keep from saving Kagome with the water's the wolf prince has fought so hard to claim. Rosario watches as Tessaiga slashes through the thorny mass easily but the giant size of the creature throwing too many simultaneous attacks from too many directions is too much for InuYasha to get a clear shot, the creatures limbs ever growing, swerving and lashing out, the she-wolf can hear the hanyou growl in frustration in the distance.

Rosario has been in enough battles, though granted nothing quite as intense as the kind spewing around her, to understand that if you divide a pack they are not as strong, watching as InuYasha's blade has to continuously fight through masses of writhing, ever growing vines and pelting projectiles. They need to get back to Kouga and Kagome and fast! From what the others had told her of InuYasha's impressive blade, if he can get one clear shot the hanyou should be able to destroy the creature in one fell swoop.

Coming to a decision Rosario drops the quiver at her back onto the ground quickly retrieving over a half dozen arrows she sets them next to her. From a side compartment on the quiver the she-wolf removes a small bundle of tightly rolled flammable cloth the wolves used for this exact purpose. Quickly tearing off strips from the main roll Rosario fastens small bundles of the flammable cloth around the arrow tips. Taking a moment to observe her handy work Rosario grins before carefully replacing the arrows into her quiver, all but one.

Strapping the quiver back in place Rosario quickly knocks a modified arrow to her bow. Closing her eyes the she-wolf concentrates, focusing her youkai, pleased when a white flame shoots out of the cloth on the arrow tip, quickly turning red and igniting into a powerful little flame, Rosario grins wide. Pulling the arrow back on the string and level to her ear she aims, releasing a demonically charged fiery missile that grows in power and intensity as it hurtles towards the vine monster, Budzilla's tinder like vines and leaves immediately catching flame and spreading into a roaring blaze.

Running in the opposite direction of InuYasha, Rosario releases arrow after perfectly timed arrow into Budzilla burning off large sections of vines and thorns but not enough to do any real damage. That's ok, she's not really aiming for that the she-wolf smirks to herself. As she runs across the clearing, long snowy hair flowing behind her Rosario fires successive blazing projectiles, grinning from under white and dark bangs as the she-wolf draws the monster's attention to her. The enraged creature screams, turning towards the fearless fast moving she-wolf who runs through the thicket, firing blazing painful arrow after arrow.

"What the hell are you doing!?" InuYasha roars aghast at the she-wolf's reckless behavior, she's almost as bad as Kagome! Watching, a little impressed, as the wolf uses her natural agility to swiftly jump from tree to tree, dodging missiles as the wolf's fiery arrow's draws the beasts attention away from the hanyou.

"Oh" InuYasha stares, realization dawning on him. A grin spreads across his face revealing a small sharp fang as the half demon watches Budzilla roar its fury at the beautiful she-wolf who laughingly shoots barb after fiery barb at the demon, her snow white hair flowing around her like a halo as Rosario burns away an entire section of whipping tentacle-like arms. The remainder of the creature's appendages wave frantically as it swats at the flames, attempting to douse them, while still other tentacles hurtle fast moving projectiles at the quick little wolf. InuYasha's respect for Kagome's new friend moves up several notches.

Rosario can't help but grin as she moves deftly through the trees, her dangerous arrows spreading a fiery chaos easily through the creatures dry branches. The she-wolf is long accustomed to the feel of the quiver on her back, having had a sweet tooth for the fat white snowbirds of her homeland and almost as soon as she could first shape shift she'd learned to use the bow and arrow to quickly fell as many of the tasty morsels as she could.

Budzilla roars its fury at her, thorny missiles missing their mark time and time again as Rosario dodges swiftly, using tree's and boulders as protective shielding when needed, infuriating the clueless demon as the she-wolf bides her time. It's then Rosario sees InuYasha running up behind the creature via the tree tops, the hanyou's voice calling out to her as he nears.

"Now!" InuYasha roars, his fang pulsing in his hands.

Understanding, Rosario holds back her last arrow making sure to keep away from the infuriated Budzilla who roars its anger as it struggles to chase after the elusive she-wolf. The creature's furious rage and large blinking yellow eye focus solely on the tiny sprinting demon before it when a surge of warning pulses through the creature's senses. Turning its focus behind itself Budzilla's giant blood-shot eye blinks startled up in time to see InuYasha descending upon it, blade glowing and the echoes of a powerful roar filling the forest.

"Wind Scar!"

-ooOooOooOoo-

"Kouga!" Multiple voices ring out in joy and relief at the wolf's appearance as he watches the Zombie bird reply to his challenge by unleashing his horde of flying patched up monstrosities that descend on the forest and village below with arrows, spears and razor sharp talons.

The Alpha wolf's eyes brim with red as he quickly takes in his surroundings, demonic mind quickly calculating distance and wind speed of the incoming flock. About 200 feet or so west of him lies Kagome out in the open with her little hut burning behind her, the wolf's powerful hearing easily picking up the sound of her whimpering moans even from this distance. A half sphere of white pulsing light surrounds her in a large arc, a brilliant shield that crackles and shimmers protecting his mate and the little kitsune inside while Naraku's youkai fly into the barrier, vaporizing on contact. Outside the shield at either end sit the old and undead priestesses with a score of Kouga's toughest warriors and able bodied villagers standing guard to protect them, hacking away at the bombarding demon horde as the miko's maintain their chant and the glowing barrier.

Kouga's a little surprised at the sight of Kikyo's focused concentration, her eyes closed as she chants the mantra under her breath that helps maintain the shield around his mate. The wolf is well aware of what little love the undead priestess holds for… well… anyone, much less her future reincarnation.

As roofs burn and smoke rises lazily up into the darkening sky, the smaller zombie birds screech from above as dozens of birds descend from the sky focusing the majority of their attacks on the wolves and villagers near the glowing sphere. It's as if Kouga has stepped into a hell world with his moaning, struggling mate at its center.

Hakkaku and Ginta battle their way quickly towards Kouga, his sudden appearance having attracted the attention of nearly all the attacking youkai in the vicinity as they surge towards their alpha making it easier for the two beta's and the surrounding pack to rush to Kouga's side, assisting their leader in fighting off the attacking horde. Ginta and Hakkaku's contented smiles at Kouga's return are plastered across their faces as they battle closer.

"Oh man!" Hakkaku grins, "Are we glad to see you Boss!" The beta punches, kicks and slashes his way through an insect demon with large twitching incisors.

Ginta practically bounces in place, tugging his spear back and out of the head of a dead Skara demon, its eyeball hangs off the tip of the beta's spear, popping free with a little splotch.

"Oh ya Kouga, you're a sight for sore eyes!" the white and grey haired beta grins, relieved that now Kagome at least can be helped.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Kouga snarls, the wolf's powerful youkai slashes and whips around him, its angry focus turning from the flapping parasites in the sky to his two open mouthed generals that are jolted out of their joy at the wolf's blazing anger.

"I tell you two whimpering morons to do ONE thing!" Kouga punches the air grasping a flying centipede like demon passing over head with astonishing speed. The wolf's large clawed hand digs deeply into the creatures' skull yanking it from the air.

"ONE THING!" the wolf roars grasping the long twisting and writhing insect body in his other fist, claws dig deep ignoring the creatures cries as Kouga struggles to hold back his overwhelming desire to sink his fangs deep into his beta's fleshy throats.

"PROTECT Kagome!" Kouga roars ripping the head off the struggling demon with a sickening crunching twist. The wolf's darkened youkai snarls around him dropping the broken demon corpse at his feet. The fear filled whines that escape his two generals, eyes cast down as they step slowly backwards is barely enough to hold the enraged Alpha back.

"And I come back to this!" Kouga's muscle corded arm sweeps across the clearing to encompass the burning and destruction of Kagome's village with his injured mate at its very center.

Hakkaku and Ginta sweat drop as they stare at each other, trembling. They've seen Kouga at his angriest, or so they had thought.

"B..bu..but Kouga.." Ginta attempts, gulping nervously, "Naraku he…he.."

The Alpha's snarl reveals razor sharp fangs that immediately silences his longtime friend.

"Enough!" Kouga barks forcing control over his enraged youkai the snarl gradually turns into a low angry rumble, hands curled into fists.

"You two idiots are lucky I have more important things to do right now!" Kagome's painful moans reach out to the wolf, clawing deep gouges into Kouga's heart and burning his youkai into a wild fighting frenzy as his gaze swings to the glowing sphere in the distance.

That the stupid worthless Naraku is trying to keep him from getting to Kagome by bombarding the wolf with attacks is painfully clear to Kouga, biding his time until his own youkai destroys the woman he loves or she destroys him in turn. A deep dark fury rises in the wolf at the despicableness of the half demon, how much loathing must a being carry in its heart to be so cruel?

Kouga's hand touches his chest plate, knowing the precious blue vial is secured beneath; his demonic mind quickly analyzes the distance of the swarming birds of prey above and the larger giant Zombie bird commanding them. Kouga knows he's fast enough to out run even these flying turkeys, knowing exactly what he needs to do the wolf turns in the glowing shield's direction. It's then he hears a particularly painful moan break free of Kagome's chest, a gurgling scream the miko is barely capable of releasing.

"Kagome!" Kouga roars, all other thoughts and concerns evaporate into mist as the wolf rushes past his beta's, sprinting and fighting his way towards his crying mate.

Hakkaku watches as his leader leaps past him, moving in Kagome's direction Kouga fights through the hordes of demons that thunder towards him. Turning to the wolves battling nearby the beta calls out with loud powerful barks.

****Quick!***Cover our Alpha!*** pointing to Kouga's quickly battling form.

Instinctively a half dozen or so wolves and youkai break away from their opponents, catching up to their ferociously battling leader who makes his way steadily towards his unconscious mate. Kicking, punching and clawing his way through Kouga quickly dispatches any demons that are dumb enough to actually swarm towards him as the miko's blinking shield gets steadily closer, Kagome's whimpering and panting moans urging the wolf lord on.

"I'm coming Kagome!" Kouga roars, his mated bond flaring wildly at the back of his mind.

-ooOooOooOoo-

_Flaming paws connect with the bright orb causing the demon wolf to howl in pain where the wolf's original blast of flames is already being slowly purified, lessening the amount of protection the demon has against its mate's potent power. Desperate to complete the mating before the rise of the moon forces the demon wolf to hold his ground, grunting back the pain as the youkai's essence slowly sizzles under the powerful glow, determined to reach his mate and complete the joining at all costs._

Frustrated growls reveal flaming fangs as the demon wolf prepares its next attack, holding his ground against the freezing buffeting winds that the sphere surrounds him with. Using all his strength the spectral wolf pushes hard against the powerful Miko orb that threatens to slowly purify him. White electric fire crackles and hums around the sphere dousing patches of flames on the wolf's body that sizzle and cool to slow burning embers as the demon's fiery back paws push hard against the void. Nostrils flare with spitting flames as the demon's front paws and shoulder shove even harder against the massive crackling sphere steadily pushing forward determined and unafraid.

The wolf grunts, knowing he needs to draw his mates' attention, needs to find a way to break through her powerful barriers. Gathering more energy around him it shimmers the air in sunset hues as another memory suddenly spirals through the void. Kouga stands tall and dark against a landscape of white and green making Kagome moan in despair at the familiar memory, the wolf's haunted voice breaks through the fog, the forming image grips Kagome's heart painfully.

 **The youkai turns his freezing glare back on the priestess… "** **You'd rather stay with someone who doesn't see the incredible power and beauty of you, who doesn't give a damn about your hopes or** **your desires! …** **_You'd rather be with someone who's cold to the touch than risk getting burned by real love and a passion that consumes everything!" Kouga growls heatedly._ **

"Kouga!" The priestess screams lurching forward to grasp at the fading images. Oh how right he'd been that night! Kagome shakes her head at the remembrance, the warring of the two sides before her struggling to communicate by any means necessary. The miko shakes her head, Kouga had always seem to know her, to understand her better than Kagome knew herself and secretly, deep down, that had always terrified her a little.

For years Kagome had fought against Kouga's charm, always pushing the wolf away because some part of the miko had believed that he would end up being just like InuYasha. Somehow hurting and disappointing her. Yet as Kagome's memories replay around her, the moments of anger and sorrow she sees mirroring back have ultimately been of her own doing in the end. Not because Kouga had tried to intentionally hurt her or control her, which she finally understands had never been the wolf's intent.

Kagome's grief had not been because Kouga had acted like the noble and possessive wolf he'd always been but because the priestess had fallen hopelessly in love with the wolf prince and was terrified deep down in her soul of how powerfully Kouga could hurt her, knowing it would easily out shine any suffering Kagome had ever endured with InuYasha. The thought had been enough to form a cold painful doubt in the pit of the miko's stomach. A doubt she had refused to look at or even consider, a doubt now feeding a divided power that is attempting to purify her love.

Oh how naïve and ridiculous she's been! How small she feels, knowing that's it been her own stubborn pride to undo her. The very trait she often chastised in her wolf the miko suddenly sees mirroring back at her and if she weren't so aching, terrified and alone Kagome might almost laugh. Only now is she starting to understand how painfully she's clung to her old beliefs, old loves and old truths and all because the priestess had been too afraid to explore a life that had called out to her. A growing yearning inside her with no discernible sign of relief, only the clawing sensation at the back of the miko's mind that something big and powerful was always missing from her life.

A deep rumble begins to resonate within the void, sending tremors that run along Kagome's spine and not the pleasant kind she usually enjoys as she watches the wolf demon glow more and more brightly, flaming paws push against the orbs flaring surface gathering its strength. The wolf's deep echoing howl takes on a powerful commanding tone in an attempt to subdue the miko's power. Kagome cries out as blazing heat ripples across her skin clashing with the freezing chill that rattles inside her stomach, the white orb pulses and flickers beneath the demon's hold.

The temperature intensifies around the demon, scorching the white orb as it flickers against the youkai's mighty hold. Slowly the wolf pushes the sphere backwards doing its best to ignore the cries of pain its little mate releases somewhere behind the flickering sphere, knowing only too well the terrible outcome if his little mortal does not submit and accept him completely before their time is up, before the last of the miko's strength fades away. What is a little discomfort for her now compared to the pain of that possible loss? Somehow he needs to reach her! The demon wolf glows brightly, the air swimming and morphing with color as an image of Kouga's fiery gaze begins to burn through the darkness, the youkai's voice hot and unbridled as the memory continues rolling across the landscape with a roar.

**_"Real love consumes you Kagome!" Kouga's eyes flash a deep crimson, startling the miko. "It endangers you, risks everything for you, whether you know it or not, whether you're ready or not!"_ **

Kagome moans with the warmth that wraps around her as Kouga's youkai flares with the memory, the vision so clear, so lifelike it screams into the miko's heart echoing like a roar in a canyon.

"Yes you're right! I know!" Kagome shouts, desperate for the battling to cease.

There's a sudden break in the void, the powers suddenly halting at the same moment as a bolt of crackling Indigo blue fire sparks across the void like a firecracker, making Kagome gasp. She can see the partial outline of the demon wolf before her glowing brightly as the muted darkness begins to blaze in a powerful glow of sky blue light! No vision forms, no swirling memory, only what sounds like a rushing waterfall seems to surround Kagome entirely. Kouga's powerful voice, his  _real_  voice, breaks through the rushing sounds of water like an arm parting a waterfall.

 _"_ **I'm coming Kagome!"** Kouga's roar shakes the void, filling it with his rich deep voice.

"Kouga!" Kagome screams, her heart flooding with love and fueling with hope at the sound of her lovers determined roar, knowing beyond any doubt that it's him! Kouga's on his way to her just like he promised! Somehow, he's on his way!

"Please Kouga!" the miko cries towards the powerful glow of blue fading before her, strength and new hope blazes into Kagome's heavy limbs, head raised high, "Please hurry!"


	53. Chapter 52 - Endless Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N June 26 2018** \- Greetings everyone! I'm glad to be bringing you the next chapter of Wind  & Snow as some personal life events almost ended in this story being completely abandoned. I've had some challenging times recently with my grieving mother but with a lot of help from many different sources I'm hoping that my mother's painful times are now behind her. But like Kouga who will never stop fighting for Kagome, I will never stop fighting for my mom even if sometimes she may feel like there's no point.
> 
> So this next chapter perfectly named "Endless Pursuit" is in honor of my mom. If she wasn't here right now, this chapter wouldn't be either. _I love you mom. This too shall pass._
> 
>  **As for the Chapter itself!** At over a WHOPPING 12,000 words! This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!! In fact, it's about 2 - 3 times longer than my regular chapters! I hope you enjoy and remember that whatever happens, you love, adore and think Lady P is in no way shape or form any kind of masochistic monster that thrives on your painful screams... at least.. not very much ;-)
> 
> lol just kidding! I love you guys!! I really do hope you enjoy this chapter though, I worked really hard on it during the wee hours of the morning which is the only time I have atm to work on my stories.
> 
> Much love!! Lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The dark cloud of miasma overhead rumbles and cracks with thunder as the mountain sized bird of paradise descends lower upon the village over the wide clearing. Large massive wings beat up a thunderous gale that pushes back on the wolves and villagers, halting the prince in his tracks as he fights against the driving winds.

"Don't let him near the miko!" The massive Zombie bird screeches, one of its grotesque human-like arms points down towards the quickly advancing wolf demon, "Naraku demands it!"

From the dark miasma cloud detach hundreds of swarming lower level demons and a deadly flock of smaller, ragged and patched up versions of a Bird of Paradise that descend upon the village below. Several birds in particular separate from the rest screaming high pitched blood thirsty cries as they hurtle towards Kouga unseen. The wolf's senses ignite when he sees Hozo in the distance near Kagome's barrier standing with Kouga's fiercest warriors suddenly step and turn into a battle stance, his lance aimed directly towards him.

***Kouga! Watch out!*** Hozo howls to be heard across the sounds of battle and distance separating him from his prince.

The omega's spear glows with an icy-blue sheen as Hozo fights against the strong wind currents having seen the birds detach as they attempt to dive bomb Kouga from behind, hiding under the chaos of fighting spewing around the Alpha wolf. With youkai enhanced power Hozo flings his spear with a grunt, watching wide-eyed as it hurtles through the sky shooting less than a foot past Kouga's head taking out one of the birds almost directly behind him with a powerful explosion. The injured bird shrieks its pain and outrage as it drops from the sky, landing where a group of Kouga's wolves descend upon it, quickly dispatching it.

A sizzle of pride that makes him smirk sparks through the Alpha wolf at the display of teamwork, the most important foundation of all pack dynamics.

"Thanks!" Kouga shouts back to a grinning Hozo.

Having lost their edge of surprise the remaining birds circle high releasing puny arrows the wolf easily batters away as Kouga pushes hard against the heavy buffeting winds that restrict everyone's movements, struggling to reach the glowing sphere in the distance. Grunting through his nostrils Kouga's chorded muscles flex under tight tan skin as he slowly overcomes the powerful gusts. Among the chaos Zombie birds fly through the clearing, cutting across wind currents and powerful wind gales with ease, screeching their high pitched war cries they fire arrows and spears around the clearing aiming at anything that moves.

Fast moving powerful blows combined with the support of Kouga's pack surging around him brings the wolf prince ever closer to the Miko barrier rising almost directly before him, the number of demon's attacking the sphere mind numbing as Kouga's pack and human warriors give their all against Naraku's relentless horde. It's then Kouga notices Hozo off to the side battling with a giant bear type demon, the omega's surprisingly strong youkai flares around him as the kid holds his own with the powerful foe, cutting, slashing, leaping and parrying blows as if he'd been born in battle.

One of the Zombie birds attempts to slip behind the wolf again, using the wind currents to enhance its speed as it hurtles towards Kouga's slower moving form, not understanding what it means when the wolf bends his knees, his jewel shards unknowingly glowing. Grunting Kouga pushes off from the ground using all his strength to overcome the winds powerful hold, leaping high he allows the gusting winds to propel him backwards and away from the shimmering barrier, setting off a dull ache in the wolf's heart. The horrified shriek of the bird seconds before its air brakes fail colliding it in wide-eyed horror with the Miko shield heats the wolf's blood in primal satisfaction.

"Is that all ya got!" Kouga roars watching as the bird turns to dust. The sound of it disintegrating into ash is music to the wolf's ears, grinning as the sphere around his mate crackles and hisses with dangerous power.

A second bird soars past, banking hard it turns in a wide arc intending to lunge at the wolf while he descends through the air. From his slow moving descent Kouga gets an excellent view of the miko barrier below him, a rush of hot pride surges through the wolf, his inner beast howling at the sight of Kouga's toughest warriors and able bodied villagers surrounding the sphere and cutting down Naraku's demons with each other's aid. All of them fighting to protect his mate and the woman he loves, the woman they all love, Kouga realizes with a start, suddenly understanding Kagome's true power. It isn't the sacred jewel, full of powerful demonic and miko magic that rages within its depths, but the strength and power of Kagome's selfless heart, commanding such love and selfless devotion in others because she did the same for everyone around her and just as she would do for them, they would die to protect her.

Kouga shakes his head, a part of him still not believing that he's won the heart of someone so strong, so pure, so good. It's hard fighting back the melancholy feeling in his heart that grows when he thinks of his youkai and Kagome battling for her life, her goodness, her love; fighting because of his darkness, of his dominant primal beast. Yet somehow Kouga knows in his heart that in the end no matter what, it will always be Kagome that wins between them, the wolf had found the only other being he could ever submit himself to and despite being a natural born Alpha he's strangely more than ok with that.

Kouga's partial gaze fixes on the incoming bird, maintaining his slow drop the wolf is unwilling to lose sight of the barrier as thoughts of Kagome swirl in his mind. It's then he hears the soft whispering of the old woman who never waivers in her chanting despite the chaos spewing around her, drawing the wolf's gaze to the sight of the fox kit huddling next to Kagome, little blue balls of fox fire held at the ready in his tiny shaking palms. It's the little kitsune's deep whimpers of terrified fear that coils something dark in Kouga's belly, a deep, protective instinct that flares to life in the wolf demons blood, the drive and desire that exists in all Alphas; to protect one's pack at all costs most especially the young and the weak who cannot fight for themselves.

"COME AT ME!" Kouga roars, spinning into his tornado the wolf uses the powerful winds of his cyclone to spin faster and faster, cutting across the powerful wind draft the Zombie bird is descending from. A massive pointy arrow flies free from the creature's readied bow, watching as it decimates against Kouga's powerful wind tunnel.

Faster than the bird can ready another arrow to its bow a glowing fist comes flying out of the center of the tornado.

"CHOKE ON THIS!" Kouga snarls, the power of the wolf's blow smashes into the creatures humanoid face obliterating the demons head in a sickening squelching crunch and a spewing of purple chunks that drops the headless bird from the sky like a rock. Just as he'd intended, the Zombie's corpse impacts the ground far below directly on top of a two-headed giant that is battling with Kouga's wolves killing it instantly in a thunderous crater of feathers and gore.

Lakato and Makato howl their joy and thanks as they look up near the now obliterated form of the two-headed giant that had been especially tough. Grinning wolfishly they wave weapons eagerly at Kouga's descending form in the sky before jumping back into the fray of battle, spears and shields at the ready. Kouga smirks as he watches the twins tag team their next opponent, one distracts the other attacks then they reverse. Clever.

Landing on the ground surrounded by his pack Kouga prepares himself for another incoming attack, no longer surprised when even warriors from the village run towards him, standing with him as they battle the continuous influx of demons. Glancing back at Kagome's glowing sphere in the distance twists Kouga's heart, more than anything he wants to see her face, memories of Kagome's lips, her insatiable kisses and the way she nibbles her bottom lip find their way into the wolf's mind, warming and aching his heart.

Despite what other's might think Kouga is no fool, he knows his miko will always possess a hold over him that will make him bend, break any rule, go to any lengths because she possesses him so completely. Understanding now after having glimpsed priestess Hikari's power in the connection they had shared that if Kagome and his youkai cannot make peace with each other the wolf is almost certain that it will be his life that will be lost in the battle, not Kagome's. Kouga smiles to himself, only too happy to give up his life for the woman he loves if that's what it takes to keep her safe for should his youkai claim his mate's life Kouga might as well be dead.

Still, it doesn't mean the wolf is in a rush to go anywhere, Kouga grins; new determination seeping into his veins. Planning on sticking around and playing with his new mate for a good long while the wolf flexes his hands brandishing his claws, turning his head in Ginta's direction battling farther off on the other side of Kagome's glowing shield Kouga howls out a powerful command to his beta who hears him easily despite the roar of battle.

***Ginta!***Stay with Kagome!***

Ginta barks his acknowledgement to his leader, his bladed weapon sweeping in a powerful arc he cuts the arm off a twisted goat and insect hybrid creature before raking his claws across the demon's chest, felling it. He catches Hakkaku's gaze before the Mohawk wearing wolf sprints off after his Alpha. The two best friends have been through a lot together over the years having known each other since they were cubs and the lone survivors of their decimated pack. The two young wolves had bound themselves together as blood brothers, an unshakeable bond binding the two demons together as deep as blood and in some rare cases, even more. In all the years of fighting, of surviving and overcoming a mountain of obstacles and enemies, nothing has ever felt so important to the two beta's as this one battle.

Hakkaku smirks, saluting his best friend, his blood brother. Ginta grins so wide it touches his ears, saluting back. Words unspoken but commanding a wolfish amount of love and respect as well as a healthy reminder of  _Don't get killed!_

Kouga's demonic mind quickly analyzes different attack scenarios, calculating odds, distance and speed with incredible accuracy, knowing it's just too dangerous to lower the miko shield with all the youkai swarming around it even if he could get close enough. There's only one thing the wolf prince can do.

His head falling back, Kouga's youkai grows and thunders around him, letting loose a loud primal roar that shakes the leaves in the trees. Bending his knees, legs glowing bright Kouga's leap propels him high into the sky, cracking the ground at his feet and sending powerful aftershocks into the earth. Arms crossed protectively over his head the Alpha uses his jewel enhanced strength and speed to hurtle past the powerful winds, arms and legs kicking and slashing his way past shrieking Zombie birds and roaring demons.

Even as their bodies plummet to the ground taking out scores of other demons below them Kouga is already leaping onto the next one, working his way steadily towards the massive hulking form of the Zombie bird hanging high in the sky. Below him Hakkaku and members of his pack attempt to shadow the wolf's movements watching helpless as their leader battles high above in the crackling spewing clouds clearly outnumbered by the powerful flying youkai while far below the wolves and villagers continue to fight off the remainder of Naraku's demon hordes.

The mountain sized Zombie bird screeches his fury at the persistent and surprisingly powerful wolf demon who cuts through thunderous, hurtling wind gales with ease, forcing the undead bird to face Kouga's incoming charge head on.

"I am Togo, once Lord to all the Birds of Paradise and you will meet your doom by my talons you dirty scrap of fur!" the demon roars, sharp talons extend in the wolf's direction while giant slow strokes of his wings maintains the youkai's position in the sky.

"Come on then bird brain!" Kouga roars, flying forward the wolf soars directly towards Togo's massive feathery body. "It's time to put your royal holiness back into the ground!"

Pushing all his jewel enhanced power into his glowing fist, a mountain of grey and white meets Kouga's powerful blazing knuckles that smash into the demon's bulbous body, just above its jagged outline of a monstrous grinning mouth. The super enhanced blow connects in a bright explosion of energy and light that breaks across the sky in a powerful wave, exploding and whirling cloud banks that temporarily blocks the wolf's vision.

Flipping backwards and away from the powerful explosion, Kouga grins confidently to himself,  _'Take that asshole'_  he grunts, the wolf's descending form a long ways off from the ground. But as the cloud vapors part Kouga hears a thunderous laughing cackle from within the parting mists.

"You puny wolf!" Togo's humanoid torso cackles, "You think you can stop me like that?! Fool! Naraku has no intention of letting you or your mate live!" Opening the large jagged maw on his lower body the massive bird demon releases a blinding burst of miasmic energy that takes a surprised Kouga full in the chest. Roaring in pain the wolf is engulfed inside a swirling dark vapor electrifying him with powerful blasts of deep purple energy tinged in dark pink that drops the wolf limply from the sky.

"KOUGA!" the wolf's entire pack cries out aghast as they watch their leader's darkly shrouded body plummet towards the earth in a shadowy fiery streak from an incredible height. The power of the Alpha wolf's fall meets with a thunderous SMASH that shakes and trembles the ground for miles around releasing a massive dust cloud pillar that rises up in an impressive and unforgettable display. As the dust settles it reveals a massive crater gouging the earth where Kouga's body lies still and unmoving.

Hakkaku watches horrified as Zombie birds and Naraku's demon horde quickly scramble their way towards Kouga's fallen form, even abandoning their current battles to turn in pursuit of the downed wolf leader. Throwing his head back the beta releases a powerful urgent howl.

***Protect the Alpha! *** Protect Kouga!***

Youkai and forest wolves not already protecting Kagome gather in from the forest and around the village as they respond to the call, swarming to protect their leader. The wolves attack the patched up, grotesque versions of a bird of paradise that are circling around their downed Alpha, fighting back the incoming assault of burning arrows with youkai blasts, shields and flying claws as the demons attempt to reach the wolf at its center; Kouga moans shakily, unable to move.

Whipping off the chain wrapped around his chest, Hakkaku quickly attaches it to the end of his bladed weapon. Using his new extended reach the beta spins his chain in a large circle at his side with impressive speed, surprised at his own feral rage demanding vengeance for his hurt leader, Hakkaku's powerful, yet not often seen youkai, flares around him, empowering his movements.

"You stay the hell away from him!" Hakkaku snarls releasing the fast spinning chain with a powerful flick of his wrist he slices off a Zombie bird wing spinning it shrieking from the sky, as the weapon returns it hacks the arm off another one.

"Oh no, Miroku!" Sango calls out below her, Kirara hovers carefully several feet above the ground near the monk.

"I see him Sango!" Miroku shouts looking up at the demon slayer hovering above his head, Sango's worry for the wolf clear in her panicked eyes, they had all witnessed Kouga's spectacular fall and can see the youkai and birds swarming towards the wolf's vulnerable form.

Securing his staff across his back Miroku's left arm extends into the air, "Can you get me over there?" looking up at the beautiful vision soaring above him. Sango nods, understanding flashing through her eyes as she lowers her boomerang by one arm.

Leaping up Miroku catches the other end of Hiraikotsu's handle just as Kirara takes off, flying him across the clearing. The monk grins as he glides across the fray of wolves, youkai and villagers just below his dangling feet, taking the opportunity to carefully – he really doesn't want to hit any of Kouga's wolves after all – to dislodge dozens of sacred sutras with incredible accuracy. The little white papers cling to Naraku's demons zapping and sizzling them as they turn to ash at the monk's passing.

"Hang on!" Sango cries, Kirara banks hard passing over Kouga and his circling wolves. Turning in a tight circle high above the downed wolf Kirara allows the monk the perfect opportunity to pelt dozens of sutras at the horde of demons, clearing some space for the wolves. Releasing Hiraikotsu, Miroku drops to the ground in a purple chiming flourish landing in a low crouch next to a wide grinning Hakkaku.

"Thanks monk!" the beta beams, impressed with Miroku's power and battle tactics. The human rises to his tall lean length, purple robes fluttering around him he retrieves the holy staff secured across his back, holding it before him the monk readies for battle.

"I am glad to be of service" Miroku grins spinning his staff in a flourish of soft chimes.

 _'Damn it!'_  Kouga moans, grabbing the side of his head. That blast sure had some power to it! The wolf's body protests his movements, his bones searing with pain feel heavier than the entire range of northern mountains, unable to do anything except give his body a moment to recuperate while the wolf lies exposed and vulnerable to the attacking demon hordes around him.

Despite not being able to move his body Kouga's other senses are so hyper focused he can practically see the grin on the damn monk's face behind his closed eyelids as he arrives. Knows exactly how far up the demon slayer is with her fire cat hovering high above him. Kouga's youkai howls in frustration, as an Alpha it's always difficult for the wolf to stand back and let others fight for him, thanking the kami's that at least InuYasha hadn't been around to see his incredible fall, knowing the stupid mutt would never let him live it down, better not to give the hanyou too much ammunition to work with. The incoming scent of dog however somehow doesn't seem to surprise the wolf much.

' _Figures'_  Kouga groans, pushing even harder his muscles and bones scream at him for mercy. Eyes cracking open the wolf can see Hakkaku and the rest of the pack battling off the demon hordes that have their hungry, crazed eyes set on his motionless corpse.

"What the hell ya doing wolf!?" InuYasha smirks landing with a thump near Kouga's prostrate from within the massive crater, the hanyou's fang sits casually across both shoulders. "I thought I told ya to stop falling out of shit!" he sniggers.

"Shut up, dog breath!" Kouga growls slowly pushing himself up he shakes his head in a very canine like gesture hoping it'll clear the spinning behind his eyes. "He just caught me off guard, that's all." Slowly feeling his strength return the wolf stretches his long lean muscles.

"Keh" InuYasha snorts shaking his head, "I leave ya for one lousy fucking second."

"Give me a break" Kouga growls frustrated more at himself than with the hanyou. "Like you give a shit what happens to me," dusting himself off in both irritation and wounded pride.

InuYasha's eyes narrow on the suddenly sullen wolf, fighting back the grin that threatens to crack at the corners of the hanyou's mouth.

"Ya well typically that's true," Waving his hand non-chalantly in the air the half demon assumes an air of indifference. "But it'll be my demon parts getting purified by your pissed off mate if anything happens to your worthless hide" InuYasha snorts knowing only too well how true his words really are.

Panting for breath Rosario catches up, halting just behind InuYasha she stands with Hakkaku and Miroku, relief and awe flooding her face as she watches Kouga rise from the crater, amazed that he's survived such a fall. But it's the shocked, open-jawed expressions on the others around her that surprises the she-wolf the most as they watch the hanyou and the wolf prince at the center of the crater.

Kouga groans, still a little winded he staggers slightly on his feet. Hands gripping his temples the wolf hopes to somehow push back the incoming headache, the ringing in his head outmatched only by Kouga's surprise at how casually InuYasha refers to Kagome as his mate for the first time. For some reason the innocently spoken remark tampers the wolf's wounded pride and bubbling frustration.

"Whatever mutt face" Kouga growls, his anger focusing solely on the flapping monstrosity high above. Cracking knuckles at his sides the wolf glares up into the ominous sky, a snarl rises at the back of his throat, "It's time to cook this over-sized fucking bird!"

InuYasha snorts, "So what the hell are we waiting for?" Tessaiga flashes and hums as the hanyou readies his blade before him, turning a mocking grin on the still slightly swaying wolf.

"Now watch how a master does it wolf boy!" smirking InuYasha launches himself towards the sky yet still clearly hearing Kouga's amused chortle and sarcastic reply of, "Ya, a master Jack-ass!" while the hanyou's powerful leap propels him quickly upwards, a grin finally breaks the corners of the half demons mouth.

Miroku and Kouga's wolves look at each other flabbergasted as they watch the strange exchange between their leader and the hanyou. There is none of the usual animosity in either of their voices or scents, their insulting and sarcastic exchange easily being mistaken for good natured ribbing by the casual observer. A very casual observer. Hakkaku shakes his head, the heat of battle can play strange tricks on the mind.

"Kouga!" Sango call's out, running up to the wolf before he can follow InuYasha into the chaos above, her gaze falls over the monk and the she-wolf who nod at her before looking back to Kouga's battled hardened gaze. Hope for her friend flares in Sango's anxious scent.

"What happened? Did you get it?" the slayer asks nervously.

Kouga shakes his head, grunting. "Ya thanks I'm fine" the wolf replies part gruffly, part teasingly, watching the slayer blush at his comment, knowing only too well how quickly the slayer had rushed to his aid having sensed the demon cat's youkai moving towards him as he lay unmoving in the crater.

Sango flushes, knowing the wolf is teasing her yet relieved when Kouga grins reaching for something tucked beneath his chest plate. The wolf had been smart enough to infuse the precious vial with a blast of his power, bubbling it inside a drop of his youkai which combined with his demonic armor had thankfully been enough to absorb Togo's powerful blast and protect the precious vial. Holding out the little sparkling container it glows an iridescent blue, obviously humming with mystical powers.

"Wow!" everyone choruses around the wolf, Sango's eyes grow wide in wonder as Kouga holds the vial reverently before him, it glows and sparkles with an ethereal intensity in the evening twilight.

"Is that.. is that really magical water Kouga?" Hakkaku asks stepping closer, mesmerized by the flashing colors in the little glass.

"You bet your tail it is!" Kouga smirks. When the beta's hand reaches instinctively out for the glowing hypnotic vial the wolf snarls low in his throat.

"Paws off!" Kouga growls snapping his arm away he clasps the vial possessively in his fist, closer to his chest.

"Oh.. uh.. ya sure boss, sorry!" Hakkaku chagrins, stepping carefully back with the rest of the pack, sweat dropping.

"We must move quickly Lord Kouga!" Rosario looks at him, worry for the priestess etched on her face as the partial moon continues to travel across the heavens, slowly rising to its highest point in the darkening sky.

"Keh, easier said than done" Kouga snorts. "Naraku's throwing every demon he can at me to keep me from reaching her!" the wolf growls, watching as InuYasha throws a powerful blast at the Zombie bird in the sky but like the Stag in the forest, the Tessaiga's attack seem useless, barely scratching the monstrous bird of paradise.

"Yes I had noticed the attacks have been orchestrated to delay us" Miroku reflects, the demons pushing their advance just enough to keep them constantly battling in multiple directions, the constant flow of buzzing Saimyosho ensuring the ineffectiveness of Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Exactly" Kouga grimaces.

"Well then there's only one solution" Sango steps forward, reaching her hand out she lays it palm up, expectantly. "Miroku and I shall take the flask to Kagome since we can pass through the barrier and you and InuYasha will take care of him" the slayers head points in the direction of the miasma cloud and the giant Zombie bird.

It's hard to miss the shocked and incredulous look that passes over Kouga's face at the slayer's suggestion.

"Ah, she of course means that with a please and a thank you at the end" Miroku smiles good-naturedly, giving his customary dip of the head.

Kouga growls to himself, eyes flicking momentarily to the monk who despite his more than questionable habits has given his human heart to the slayer before him, the pack sister of the wolf's own mate! It's right then Kouga begins to understand how truly different his life will be mated to a human miko and living among humans, not to mention crossing into the future as if he we were stepping into a room! So much of what the wolf prince has known has been turned on his ear, challenged, obliterated and replaced with something new. Something unknown.

Damn it! He hates to admit it but Kouga knows the slayer is right. The wolf can't fight all these youkai on his own plus Naraku's bird abominations and still get to Kagome in time! More than anything Kouga wants to be the one to pour the waters into her mouth, to know that he is finally healing her, finally doing some good for her, but that is just his wounded pride talking, again! Kouga shakes his head. No, the demon slayer is right. They can't drop the shield, it's too dangerous. This is Kagome's best chance.

Kouga's gaze bores into the slayer's, cobalt eyes storming with suppressed emotions, this one single act the most difficult thing the wolf has ever had to do. The dry hoarse voice that arises barely sounds like him.

"Guard it with your life, Sango." Kouga's tail whips powerfully behind him, the appendage instinctively mirroring the emotional intensity of the wolf's command.

Eyes blinking closed, Kouga's rare use of her name twists something in the slayers heart. Meeting the determined gaze of the wolf she nods her head in understanding, watching keenly as Kouga reluctantly places the glowing vial in Sango's upturned palm with great care. Quickly her fingers wrap around the precious container barely able to imagine how dearly it must be costing the wolf to entrust Kagome's cure to someone other than himself. Bowing low Sango shows her gratitude to Kouga for his trust.

High above their heads InuYasha's powerful roar breaks across the battleground.

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha leaps clear, hoping large pieces of the massive Birdzilla doesn't crush any unsuspecting wolves below. The hanyou snorts at the thought, imagine him worried about a bunch of fucking wolves! But the sight of the Backlash Wave's powerful destructive winds being nullified by the enormous miasma cloud surrounding the cackling Zombie Lord makes the hanyou swallow nervously in his throat. That's surprising… and unnerving.

"Alright quit your yapping!" InuYasha gruffs dropping unexpectedly from the sky he lands among the little group, panting slightly for breath. Damn but that stupid Togo does not want to go down no matter what he hits him with!

Almost bordering on gently the hanyou shoves Sango and Miroku in Kirara's direction.

"Look everyone knows what they're doing right?" InuYasha keeps one eye trained on the massive Zombie bird plummeting from the sky that is following after him while continuing to shove the monk and slayer in the fire cat's direction. "So get going, we're busy here!"

An enormous shadow passes over head as the mountain sized body of the giant Togo closes in, his loud cackling laugh like nails scraping down chalkboard.

"We once rained the skies and all that dwelt beneath our wings!" Togo screams, fury for all that the demon has lost igniting every drop of demonic blood burning through him. "And now thanks to Naraku you will see what true vengeance looks like!"

Releasing a long powerful ray of dark tainted youkai power Togo's explodes the ground underneath everyone's feet, a mere distraction, as they leap out of the way moving swiftly in different directions. Ascending into the sky again the Zombie Lord prepares to attack with his entire flock, readying to wipe out the loathsome Kouga and his entire pack from the land for good!

"Rosario!" Kouga barks, leaping easily out of the way of exploding debris. The she-wolf turns her gaze in her prince's direction, scrambling over a rolling chunk of torn earth.

"Go with them!" The wolf nods in the slayer and monk's direction climbing aboard the transformed fire cat, Kouga's serious gaze and low rumbling growl commands the she-wolf;

***Protect Kagome! *** At all costs!***

Rosario stands straight and tall, nodding her understanding. Turning she follows after the waiting humans passing by InuYasha who catches the she-wolf's gaze from the corner of his eye, his back to her the hanyou turns his head in the she-wolf's direction, showing the sharp profile of his face. InuYasha's giant sword sits casually over one shoulder, one hand stuffed indifferently into his hakama's pocket.

"Just keep shooting those arrows like you did with Budzilla back there and you'll be fine" the hanyou's face is neutral and indifferent.

Already feeling a little overwhelmed by the immense battle raging around her, having only ever fought in smaller skirmishes with far less powerful youkai in the Northern lands, Rosario is surprised by InuYasha's praise and has to fight back the reddening in her ears.

"Thanks" Smiling nervously the she-wolf turns sprinting towards Kirara and the waiting Sango and Miroku. Rosario hops up easily positioning herself a little ways behind the monk whose hands are already clasped tightly around the slayer's waist.

Soaring high and fast into the sky the she-wolf's head turns back momentarily in the hanyou's direction, surprised to find the cascading mane of silver hair floating behind a pair of sparkling golden pools facing her direction and staring upwards into the sky already. As their gazes connect unexpectedly across the distance they each flush with embarrassment quickly turning away.

"What the hell is that all about?" Kouga asks intrigued, a smirk on his face, catching the display as the two humans and the northern she-wolf sail towards Kagome, the miko sphere blinking like a jewel in the night.

InuYasha ignores the wolf completely.

"Come on Kouga" turning to face the incoming Zombie birds InuYasha leaps into the air sprinting towards the mass of demons being held back by Kouga's wolves. "We've got to take out the trash!" the hanyou roars, leaping high.

"Wind Scar!" Fingers of lighting dance across the sky in a spectacular show of light as hundreds of Naraku's screaming horde rip apart in an explosion of light and a cascading of blood and limbs.

 _'Show off'_ Kouga snorts to himself.

"Kouga be careful!" Hakkaku runs up to his leader just as the wolf's jewel shards start to glow. "You took a bad fall Kouga, you're still not strong enough!" Worry for his friend and Alpha over-rides the beta's natural instinct to simply standby and let his impulsive leader do what he wants.

"Ha!" Kouga mock laughs, "Remember who the hell you're talking too! My wounds are fine!" the wolf's annoyance at his beta crackles in his voice. "And don't you forget it!" leaping powerfully into the sky Kouga follows after the leaping hanyou.

Hakkaku sighs dejectedly, Mohawk drooping forward. "What an idiot."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Sango, Miroku and Rosario soar towards Kagome atop a blazing Kirara, the Miko sphere rising quickly before them like an incredible earth-bound moon glowing in the night. Miroku glances back over his shoulder, noticing Rosario behind him is doing the same, watching in the distance as the wolf and the dog leap into the sky. It may be night but the fires raging within forests and burning homes, combined with the powerful glow of miasma clouds and youkai powers hurtling across the sky lights up the dark lands in strange ominous twilight colors.

InuYasha's sword is clearly visible as it cut swaths of demons from the sky alongside Kouga's jewel and youkai enhanced powers that flash brightly, the wolf's claws and legs tearing his opponents to shreds as the corpses of Naraku's demon horde rains beneath them. Together the wolf and the dog attack the mountain sized Zombie bird hovering high above and surrounded by a powerful miasma cloud. The two unlikely allies dodge youkai blasts from its giant maw by propelling themselves off the dying demons around them.

"Strange, but they almost seem to work well together" Miroku comments startling the she-wolf. Turning back to face him Miroku notices the deep blush stained cheeks that often graced Kagome's face whenever Kouga would unexpectedly appear on their travels. ' _Interesting'_  he thinks, filing the information away for later.

Rosario coughs in an attempt to cover her awkwardness. "Yes, I thought so as well." The monk's penetrating gaze and upturned mouth, as though he were struggling to keep from smirking, makes the she-wolf want to scream and tear her hair out.

Taking pity on the she-wolf the monk changes tactics, "InuYasha said you were good with a bow."

"Yes" Rosario nods in relief, nothing safer than talking about weapons.

"May I?" the monk asks, pointing to the quiver at her back.

Rosario hesitates for only a moment. The humans are part of Kagome's pack and now they are part of Kouga's and to be trusted. "Of course" quickly the she-wolf spins the quiver around.

Miroku grins, pulling out her last remaining arrows. "Be careful now, you don't want to touch the ends" carefully poking the arrow heads each with a sacred sutra and deftly replacing them back in the quiver.

"For an extra bang" Miroku grins winking at her and making Rosario laugh, suddenly thankful to the human for easing her nerves. Lecherous though he may be the monk seems to be a kind man with a good heart.

Sango turns, calling over her shoulder, "It looks like the villagers and Kouga's wolves have their hands full keeping the youkai off of Lady Kaede and Lady Kikyo" observing as they circle overtop of Kagome.

"It makes sense," Miroku replies with a heavy heart. "Naraku must have been spying on us for some reason and most likely discovered what's happened to Kagome and is seeking to stop Kouga from saving her."

"But why?" Rosario asks aghast, "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Because Naraku is pure evil" Sango seethes, thoughts of her brother breaking her heart. Miroku senses the slayers distraught feelings, knowing exactly their root and their cause. He squeezes her waist tenderly, letting her know that he's here for her, always. Sango looks back at the monk, her moist eyes speaking her thanks, for once grateful of Miroku's tight grip on her waist.

"Indeed" Miroku confirms. "And if Kagome were to die Naraku wouldn't have to worry about him or the jewel being purified." Sango and Rosario nod, there is no denying the logic. "One does wonder however why Naraku was spying on us in the first place" Miroku muses not really expecting an answer.

"He might have been checking to see if we'd gotten any new shards" Sango replies almost as an afterthought, not really sure if she believes her own reasoning. Naraku after all holds the majority of the Shikon jewel fragments and those that remain outside of Kagome, Kouga and the group are now few to be certain and are most likely be found by Naraku himself with his vast and powerful demonic resources.

"Perhaps" Miroku nods, watching the miko sphere grow steadily closer, his thoughts unknowingly mirroring the worried slayer before him.

As Kirara soars over the miko shield Rosario clutches her quiver with her new arrows to her chest.

"Whatever this Naraku's reasons we must help sister Kagome." The she-wolf's indomitable tone matches the determined nods of the humans seated before her.

Soaring over the mass of wolves and warriors battling back the persistent demon horde Sango shoots a fist into the sky in a show of victory, the hand holding the precious antidote tucked carefully to her heart.

"We have it!" Sango shouts triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear.

The wolves howl their joy at the announcement, the news invigorating and charging them as they growl and bark their determination, even Shippou hops up and down excitedly within the sphere, eyes alighting with a surge of new hope!

"Make room for them!" Ginta shouts. Kouga's warriors battle furiously against the lower level demons, clearing a space for the fire cat to land they push back the perimeter of skirmishes happening around the miko circle, their powerful quick kicks and devastating strikes make fast work of the demons around them.

Kaede's eyes snap open at the sound of the demon slayer's voice, hope surging into her heart as she watches Kirara circle above, waiting for the wolves and villagers to push back the large group of attacking demons. The old miko cannot hold back the smile that spreads across old cracked lips as she watches Hiraikotsu layered in the monk's sacred sutras take out several swarming Zombie birds in a single arc, cleaving them from the sky seconds before turning to ash. As the wolves battle and Rosario's sacred tip arrows provide exceptional air coverage it isn't long before a large space has been cleared around Kagome and the wolves.

As Kirara lowers herself down, Miroku and Rosario leap off while still several feet in the air, landing with a flourish among the wolves and villagers that stand guard at the shield, Rosario's gaze falls immediately on a still battling Ginta off to the side.

"Take that!" the beta shouts eyes bleeding red and claws dripping with blood he throws a powerful right hook at the red ogre-like demon, its head snaps back, screaming in pain as it lashes out with its own sharp talons. Ginta drops to the ground, spinning a leg out he kicks the beast tripping it backwards, quickly the agile wolf rises back up, grabbing his previously lost spear from the ground he plunges it in the ogre's heart with a powerful roar, watching with satisfaction as it falls backwards dead.

Ginta takes a moment to catch his breath, labored breathing coming in short quick gasps as the beta's blood lust cools, returning the softly spoken wolf demon to his usual, calmer self.

"Cousin!" Ginta grins, eyes his normal pale blue, happy to see the northern she-wolf and humans as they descend from the sky. Now, finally something can be done to help Kagome!

Sango's heart swells as she and Kirara near the ground slowly, not wanting to take any chances with the precious vial and Kagome's life by accidentally dropping it from some ridiculous height. Patting the fire cat's neck the slayer expresses her joy. Kirara rumbles back happily radiating her mutual feelings. They land touching down, the firm ground beneath Kirara's paw's, everyone's ecstatic voices carry over to her.

"Let's see, let's see!" the wolves and Shippou call out, Sango can't hold back her own grin as she hops off Kirara holding the little blue glowing vial before her for the others to see.

Sango's senses suddenly erupt like pinpricks along her skin, the world around her suddenly very sharp, very clear as the slayer registers the sight and powerful humming sound of the miko shield dancing just behind the others, its bright glow continuing to protect the strange girl at its center who more than anything needs the precious vial clasped tightly in the slayers grasp.

It's then Sango's heard jerks straight up watching horrified as a bird of paradise with a clearly mismatching torso plummets from the sky at a steep angle, an arrow knocked and aimed directly at her. Sango gasps as everyone nearby suddenly look up as well, registering the incoming Zombie bird at the same moment. Maybe it's because Sango knows there's not enough time to get out of the way but with perfect clarity does she hear the  _twang_ of the bow's release, hears the arrow whistling through the air at incredible speeds… and the  _thunk_  it makes, surprising the slayer as it hits the cork stopper in the vial in her hands and not in her heart, knocking the precious vessel from Sango's grasp it spins into the air.

Shocked gasps erupt in unison as they watch the arrow and vial spin high into the air, somehow miraculously intact. Ginta and Hozo leap towards the incoming Bird of paradise in a rage, stopping and killing it together it shreds easily beneath their combined claws.

"Sango watch out!" Miroku cries out, thrusting his staff out to knock the arrow from its trajectory but he misses, moving too slowly, only half relieved when the arrow hits the little stopper in the vial, he'd been terrified the arrow had been meant for the slayer's heart. Yet as Miroku watches one of Naraku's wasp's greedily shoot towards the spinning vial and pluck it from the air the monk knows his beautiful slayer's heart has still been struck, watching aghast as the Saimyosho flies off with Kagome's cure.

Sango watches the vial spiral away into the air, the breath leaving her lungs as she watches one of Naraku's poisoned wasps intercept the spinning vial. The soul deep scream that tears from the slayer's throat when Naraku's wasp flies off with Kagome's only hope chills everyone who hears it to the bone.

"Quick!" Miroku yells to the temporarily stunned wolves, the monk's mind processing events at an adrenaline enhanced speed. "AFTER IT!"

Running back to Kirara the monk grabs the shocked slayer by her wrist, jerking her forward and knocking her out of her daze. Sango fights back the tears threatening to fall, her brow creases in determination as a hard edge replaces the soul deep despair threatening to consume her. Following after Miroku they leap onto Kirara flying into the sky with all speed they chase after the precious cargo.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha roars, the Tessaiga flashes powerfully overhead.

"What are you waiting for InuYasha?!" Kouga roars, clawing the wings off one bird of paradise then turning and spinning it by its other wing, Kouga releases the bird sending it cannonballing into a large group of demons, smashing them apart as they fall from the sky with an incredible blast of hot flaming youkai power. Using the momentum from throwing the bird Kouga catapults himself into another group of demons, the majority of Naraku's demon horde beginning to focus their attack now on the two battling canines in the sky as the wolf continues to hack and slash, leaping forward and propelling himself higher as he goes.

"Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha roars, releasing a powerful volley of devastating crystal spears that smash through hundreds of Naraku's horde attempting to block a defensive path towards the hovering Togo in the sky. As bodies rain upon the ground beneath in broken pieces the rest of the diamond spears continue on their high-speed destructive path soaring towards the open giant maw of the Zombie Lord.

"Ha!" InuYasha smirks confidently, "Eat that Birdzilla!" he grins watching the crystals about to smash into the massive youkai's mouth, obliterating its grinning face with the enormous barrage of crystals. Leaping across raining bits of youkai the hanyou drops down onto a high outcropping of stone. Looking up he can see Kouga still moving high in the sky, the wolf's powerful youkai flashing and burning around him like he was made of the Sun.

"Your power is pathetic!" The Zombie Lord's humanoid torso cries out to the hanyou far below, its giant bulbous body that is mostly mouth holds within its depths the entire barrage of crystal spears, packed tightly and to the brim of its enormous maw. With a powerful crunching sound the giant mouth grinds down chewing and destroying the almost indestructible shards he swallows them greedily with a finishing lick of his giant pointy tongue.

"Truly delicious I must admit!" Togo cackles, unharmed by any of Tessaiga's powerful attacks the Zombie Lord is feeling particularly indestructible as the overwhelming rush of the Shikon Jewel's potent magic enhances and fortifies his body, increasing his strength. Releasing an ear piercing sadistic laugh he breaks through the miasma cloud with a giant flapping of wings.

"Now why don't you taste one of mine!" Gathering a massive amount of miasma energy around him Togo dives closer, giant maw opening he spews a powerful blast of dark crackling power at the hanyou below him that tears up the terrain, trees and boulders, exploding in a cloud of rock and ash.

"Shit!" InuYasha yells leaping off the mountain peak just as it explodes beneath him, the aftershock of the blast throws him hard against the ground, impacting it with a grunt the hanyou tucks and rolls, absorbing the impact. Golden orbs flash up towards the mountainous bird. "Damn it, it didn't work!"

"Yeah I can see that" Kouga growls suddenly landing next to InuYasha with a thud. Gazing up at the monstrous size of the Zombie bird slowly rising into the sky makes the wolf wonder how Naraku had been able to so perfectly time and execute this monstrous plan, surely two days could not have been enough time to orchestrate everything the worthless hybrid was throwing at them? The thought stirs a deep, low warning inside Kouga's very sharp, very acute preternatural senses, something the wolf has no time to fully analyze at the moment.

"That flying turkey is way too fucking big for his own good!" Kouga rumbles running a clawed hand through his hair in frustration, how do you knock something out of the sky that doesn't want to fall? The wolf's forehead wrinkles in thought.

"Keh, no shit!" InuYasha snorts watching as Togo rises high enough into the sky for his next attack.

"But you know what they say.." Kouga's eyes narrow menacingly on his target high above. "The bigger they are..." a fist curls menacingly at the wolf's side.

InuYasha finds himself nodding in rapt agreement with Kouga's sentiments for once. "If I could only get him clear of all that miasma the Backlash Wave would rip that fucker from the sky!" Amber pools fill with dark painful promise.

"Ya sure mutt?" Kouga questions, eyes narrowing on the silver haired hanyou beside him as the beginnings of an idea begins to tickle and whirl away at the back of the wolf's mind.

InuYasha snorts, "Course I am flea bag." Shaking his head the hanyou considers. "But all that miasma is upsetting the wind flows, I can't see the wind scar so none of my attacks are strong enough!" Curling a fist in frustration InuYasha begins to wonder what exactly it's going to take to bring this fucker down. "The bastard's got way too much of Naraku's miasma pumping around him and without the wind scar I can't use the Backlash's full power!"

"And he's probably got a jewel shard we can't fucking see!" Kouga snarls, the thought of all his Kagome has been going through on her own strengthens the wolf's resolve, fueling his desire to crush the animated corpse in the sky!

"Fuck, that's right!" golden orbs widen, so used to having Kagome already point out such things to him. But InuYasha knows better than anyone how much Naraku likes to stack the deck in his favor hoping only that the gruesome patched-up Zombie Lord doesn't have more than one!

"Shit, we need a priestess!" InuYasha realizes. With a jewel shard, purifying it will be the only way to truly destroy the beast. "Damn it, and a fucking plan!" the hanyou growls, frustrated.

Abruptly Kouga throws his head back releasing a powerful howl and calling out to his pack, a strategy beginning to take shape among the chaos of the youkai's mind.

***Urgent!***Bring The Undead Miko!***

InuYasha's head snaps in the wolf's direction at the sound of the howl realizing what Kouga intends. The hanyou swallows, knowing there's no other choice. Hopefully Kaede will be able hold the shield on her own long enough for this battle to be over.

"Give up you insects!" Togo screeches banking high overhead. "I will relish in your deaths!" he cries in a loud screeching roar. Descending towards the two lone canines again the Zombie Lord opens his giant maw releasing another blast of dark miasmic power accompanied by the remaining flock of screeching Zombie birds.

"What the hell you standing around for?" Kouga barks over his shoulder, eyes locking with InuYasha's. If they're going to have any chance of getting out of this the wolf knows he can't be afraid to move the pieces he has, as an Alpha it's his life or death duty to know when it's time for a change of tactics.

Using his super enhanced speed to run along the ground the massive blast erupts behind the wolf as Togo misses, destroying an entire swath of forest on the outer edges of the valley where the fighting has drawn them.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Lady Kikyo!" Hozo runs up to the priestess who concentrates on the shield while members of Kouga's pack and the village warriors battle back the slowly thinning horde of attacking demons, in his hands are clutched a quiver and bow the omega had been instructed by Ginta to bring the miko. Cracking open one cold eye Kikyo makes the omega shudder slightly in fear.

"You ah... you are needed!" The omega speaks urgently between heavy breaths, "Lord Kouga has sent a message!" the hand holding the bow points towards the battling canines in the sky.

Kikyo's head turns in the direction the panting wolf demon is pointing, having been focused on maintaining the power of the shield the miko has for the most part been unaware of what has been transpiring around her. But even from this distance Kikyo can see the signature glow of the Shikon jewel enhancing the powers of the winged monstrosity in the sky.

"I see." Is all the reply the undead priestess gives as she turns to lock gazes with her younger yet older sister maintaining the shield at the other end.

Kaede nods sternly, "Ye must go Kikyo" the old miko's eyebrows furrow slightly under the energy use of maintaining the shield, "I have enough strength for this."

Kikyo stares into her sister's determined gaze for a moment as though deciding something before nodding. Closing her eyes, Kikyo withdraws her powers from the shield while Kaede increases her own flow of energy, grunting slightly under the new weight of power funneling through and from her. A gaze that could almost be mistaken for concern passes over the undead miko's face as she watches her sister intently, the shield momentarily flickers and then stabilizes.

"Go Kikyo!" Kaede shouts when the resurrected form of her sister only stares at her with wide dark eyes, pleased when Kikyo finally rises and takes the offered bow and quiver from the nervous Hozo.

Turning in Kouga and InuYasha's direction Kikyo's soul catchers swarm their mistress, carrying her carefully through the sky in a misty halo of white.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha watches as the wolf takes off, infuriating the massive Togo who releases his powerful blast at the running wolf, completely missing him. Leaping into action InuYasha follows Kouga's lead who leaps up onto one of the passing smaller demons, following Togo back up into the sky.

"Ya, we've already tried this!" InuYasha yells slashing at an incoming youkai with his claws the half demon flips off the dying corpse, propelling himself higher keeping steady pace with the wolf.

Kouga's swift kick takes a hybrid bat demon right in its mouth, practically choking on the wolf's leg a surge of power explodes from inside it, ripping the unsuspecting creature to pieces.

"Sorry 'bout the indigestion" Kouga smirks, pushing off with the power blast from his legs the wolf moves steadily higher, chasing after his prey in the sky.

"I think I might have an idea!" Kouga yells over to InuYasha landing a powerful kick into a flying insect demon's chest, cracking open its body and killing it instantly under the wolf's powerful blow. Spinning off the falling corpse Kouga launches himself higher, eyes focusing on an incoming Zombie bird.

InuYasha shakes his head, using his blade to block a barrage of arrows before hacking at the cackling screeching birds that had actually thought that a couple of puny sticks were supposed to hurt him.

"Hell, I'll even take one of your plans right now!" the hanyou smirks, leaping almost parallel with the wolf now.

"What the hell ya talk'en about mutt face? I have great plans!" Kouga grins, leaping away from the plummeting corpse and towards a suicidal Zombie bird.

"And I say it's time we clip this canary's fucking wings!" Kouga roars, landing on top of the incoming bird the wolf grins maniacally at the surprised humanoid torso. Reaching both his arms forward the wolf literally tears both flapping wings off its bulbous body. The creature's one red one green eye from its mismatched head screeches at the wolf in horror as its wingless body drops away in a feathery flurry.

InuYasha can't help but grin at the wolf's pointed and gruesome display and is about to remind him just how many times those 'plans' have resulted in Kouga bloodied and banged up when a chilling, piercing scream that sounds oddly familiar seems to fill the sky. Perhaps it's because it's Sango's voice and InuYasha has heard her in many different moments over the years; rage, hurt, anger, joy, but never this. InuYasha has no words for the sound he hears only that it chills his blood making him feel hollow and cold inside.

"By the kami's, No." Kouga gasps, the wolf's voice incapable of uttering anything louder than a shocked whisper.

InuYasha turns his head at the tone in Kouga's voice, somehow giving him the same sensation Sango's cry had done, gooseflesh pimples across the hanyou's skin, surprising him.

"What is it?!" InuYasha roars, like the wolf he's descending slowly with the help of his youkai, the demons they've slaughtered allowing a temporary reprieve.

"What's happened?!" InuYasha cries but before anything more can be said, Togo launches another attack this time in a different direction, his giant form speeding towards a burning figure in the distance racing across the twilight sky.

It's then InuYasha sees Sango and Miroku atop Kirara, the fiery cat demon burning its bright presence across the darkness as they chase after one of Naraku's poisonous insects that carries something small and glowing blue, the hanyou's heart sinks into his stomach. Hears the slayer's screams and cries as InuYasha's enhanced eyesight focuses in on the glowing vial clutched in the Saimyosho's many legs. Far below the despicable insect the dog demon is surprised to see the speeding form of the she-wolf, impressed at her incredible speed as she keeps pace with the fast soaring Kirara above her. Pulling back on her bow Rosario releases a strangely powered arrow that hums with a purifying power similar to Miroku's. The she-wolf's perfectly placed shot is careful to avoid the precious vial taking the wasp in its back end it sizzles to ash even as the vial drops from its clutches.

As the hanyou watches the fire cat race towards the falling vial InuYasha can't help but roar, "Go Kirara!"

Closing in the giant Zombie Lord unleashes powerful winds with massive strokes of his wings that are aimed directly at the speeding fire cat. InuYasha can feel a crushing sensation in his gut where his heart has been lodged when Sango's blood curling scream rakes across his ear drums.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sango screams in utter shock, flying backwards with Kirara who is unable to fight against the powerful wind blasts. The slayer watches helplessly, tears streaming from her eyes as a bird of paradise cuts across the prevailing winds with ease grasping the falling vial from the sky in its outstretched talons, realizing Sango's worst fears.

Kouga watches stunned from his place hovering in the sky, using all his youkai to slow his descent so much he seems to almost hang in place, watching in silent horror as the smaller Zombie bird clutching the glowing vial comes flying straight towards Togo. Shoving fear and panic aside Kouga's powerful youkai hums around him as the wolf funnels all of his energy into descending as fast as he can towards the speeding Zombie bird but Togo's giant body suddenly spins in the sky turning to face the incoming wolf. Glowing brightly with the power of the jewel Togo begins to spin in the air, faster and faster, creating a vortex of spiraling winds that begin to spin around him. Halting abruptly in midair, Togo turns to face the incoming wolf.

"Catch this!" The Zombie Lord laughs sadistically. Clapping his massive wings together Togo releases a powerful tunnel-like bolt of wind that knocks Kouga from the sky, hurtling the wolf demon against a cliff's face not far below.

"Kouga!" InuYasha roars landing on the ground he watches the wolf smash high up against the mountain side. Thankfully the wolf had been closer to the ground but still, the hanyou can't help but notice with a shake of the head that the wolf hasn't had a lot of luck staying upright the last few days.

With thunderous victory Togo grasps the glowing vial from his passing brethren, grinning madly to himself.

"Oh how little you know of what Naraku has planned for you!" the crazed Zombie leader shrieks, "This little vial is the least of your worries!" Togo cackles eyeing the glowing vial with a crazed lusty desire, oh how sweet the taste of revenge!

InuYasha chokes at the sight of the Zombie Lord hovering high in the sky, the hanyou's mind a complete devastating blank on how to retrieve the blue vial clasped tightly in the demon's clawed hand.

"You and the cur destroyed my brethren!" Togo shrieks determined to enjoy every painful, torturous moment of the wolf's misery and fear he waits while Kouga extricates himself from the mountainous wreckage, wanting to destroy the wolf's salvation before his very eyes.

Grinning maliciously Togo holds the vial triumphantly before him in his mismatched hand.

"NOW NARAKU AND I SHALL KILL YOUR MATE!" Togo roars with thunderous glee.

Kouga rises from the rubble of the mountain side in a cloud of dusty debris having slowed his own momentum enough that the crash had looked a lot worse than had actually felt. As the wolf's gaze rises up to the sight of the flapping monstrosity holding hostage the very thing Kouga has fought so hard for, the one chance the wolf demon has at saving the other half of his heart, in that moment something flips deep inside the wolf, something clicking  _on,_ a strange rushing sensation that seems to suddenly roar to life inside every drop of Kouga's blood.

In seconds that feel like hours stretched across eternity, the wolf's eyes close, the entire world falls utterly silent and all Kouga can hear is the rushing of his blood in his veins, can feel it thundering through his heart and pumping into his body with incredible ferocity. From within the rushing glowing blood sparks a power tinted in bright pink that sparks around each individual cell like a web, charging and energizing each drop of blood the cells begin to glow, to hum. A primal, ferocious roar rings out from somewhere deep inside the wolf's soul and like a match igniting a flame, each cell in Kouga's body suddenly electrifies in a bright pink powerful glow.

Kouga's eyes snap open. A crackle of pink fire shoots from the edges of the wolf's eyes, pouring from his hands and feet in a spectacular glow.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha watches Kouga up on the high peak suddenly glow in a blaze of strange light.

The power of Kouga's physical roar acts like a catalyst that unleashes a surge of power inside the wolf moving him at a speed even Kouga had not known he was capable of as the wolf steps forward moving faster than breath, faster then light. Moving so fast that everyone around the wolf seems to be standing still, can see InuYasha standing frozen on a nearby stone outcropping, mouth twisted open in some sarcastic remark no doubt. But the strangest of all is the sight of the massive Togo hovering in the heavens, giant wings completely frozen, Kouga half expects him to drop out of the sky.

Stepping forward with the smallest of pressure there's a burst of speed that creates a cushion of air beneath the wolf's feet propelling him up and forward and then he's there, directly before the frozen screaming face of the loathsome patched-together Togo, glowing vial clasped triumphantly before him in his mismatched, stitched-together arm. With the strange new power humming in his veins and cushioned by air Kouga flips onto his left hand, the wolf's right leg comes up overhead and spinning with his powerful momentum the wolf's foot CRACKS against the maniacal grin still frozen before him. As the wolf's leg completes its swing the sound of Togo's thick neck crunching and snapping as the appendage bends backwards at a gruesome angle fills Kouga's inner beast with a deep, dark joy, watching gratified as the vial is suddenly released from Togo's filthy grasp.

Kouga's eyes are fixed on the now freed vial, having already decided his next course of action. As the small glowing container begins to fall impossibly slow Kouga kicks out his leg, the thick padding of fur against his leg bracer cushions the vial carefully. With another super and precisely powered kick the wolf sends all his hopes and dreams soaring straight up into the sky, moving so far, so fast it blinks from sight in a heartbeat. In that moment Kouga releases a deep sigh of relief, as he exhales the wolf feels the strange electric fire fade from his blood and the world move back into normal time just as InuYasha's roar suddenly booms across the sky.

"What the fuck are you doing Jack-ass!?" InuYasha roars from below, has the wolf finally gone crazy?

InuYasha can barely follow what's happening, never having seen the wolf move so fast in his life! One second Kouga is standing atop the mountain gazing up at the laughing Togo, the next thing the half demon knows he hears what sounds like an impossibly loud roar followed by what InuYasha can only describe as an enormous bolt of lightning hitting the massive Zombie Lord that had suddenly revealed a headless Togo hanging in the sky, still flapping his powerful wings. The only sight stranger had been that of Kouga somehow hovering less than a foot away from the shrieking bird gurgling through its broken neck having clearly just kicked Kagome's cure high into the sky. InuYasha watches shell shocked as the little blue glow disappears into the atmosphere.

Kouga grins, kicking and slashing at a screaming snake like demon with a lion's head that comes rushing towards him.

"Quit wasting time and get ready with that attack of yours mutt!" the wolf hollers from the sky landing astride the bucking, roaring demon's body the wolf lands several devastating blows before tearing through its neck with his claws.

InuYasha blinks at the disappearing vial, deciding for once to trust the reckless wolf he launches himself towards the high mountain peak the wolf has just vacated, calling out.

"You mean the Backlash Wave?" Chasing after the wolf InuYasha leaps up the side of the mountain. How does Kouga hope to get past Naraku's miasma cloud? It's too big, too potent and Togo has been using that fact to his advantage with great success so far.

Kouga battles off the unrelenting attacks from the remaining hordes that continue to sacrifice themselves for the still healing Togo.

"Ya that one!" the wolf hollers back, landing on the back of an insect demon Kouga propels himself even higher soaring past the gigantic flapping form of the hovering Zombie Lord.

From his new perch on a high mountain outcropping InuYasha watches curiously as Kouga rips apart the demon under his claws before soaring high above a headless Togo's regenerating body. Even now InuYasha can see the undead youkai using mismatched hands to lift his heavy head back into place above his broken neck column, everyone incapable of seeing the surge of dark pink power that quickly knits the broken Zombie's bones together.

Instead of attacking the massive demon from above as InuYasha had expected the wolf to do, Kouga keeps running so fast he actually begins to run circles around Togo's gigantic form. Shards glow fiercely in the wolf's legs as he sprints past Togo's head, rushing past the wings, under the enormous talons and back up around the other side, running so fast the Zombie Lord is incapable of following the wolf's movements. The faster Kouga runs the stronger the air currents that whip around him forming a gigantic cyclone of wind that tunnels around the screaming Toga sucking up massive amounts of miasmic vapor.

InuYasha grins madly as he watches the enormous tornado forming around Togo, its powerful wind vortex begins pulling in Naraku's demon horde along with the miasma cloud, their cries filling the air as they struggle to break free of the lashing wind currents the wolf has commandeered.

"Not bad" the hanyou grins at the sight.

"InuYasha!" the half demon's head spins at the cool feminine voice as Kikyo moves swiftly through the air soaring above him surrounded by the glow and energy of her soul catchers swarming around her, quiver strapped to the miko's back, bow in hand.

Turning his gaze to her InuYasha is filled with a flurry of emotions, Kikyo's ethereal beauty reminding the hanyou of another powerful priestess hidden deep in the mountains also straddling the border of two worlds.

"Kikyo!" It's the first time he's seen her since returning from his journey, the first time they've looked into each other's eyes since he'd kissed her, since he'd asked for her forgiveness, some part of the hanyou hoping for something more in the wake of his heartache and turbulent emotions but the sight of the undead priestess sends a rush of foreboding heat running through InuYasha's veins and a pang somewhere in the recesses of his heart he doesn't quite understand.

As Kikyo floats high above the mountain peak gazing down at InuYasha she is surprised by the array of conflicting emotions that overwhelm her, her peripheral watching Kouga's growing tornado in the sky as it sucks up all the miasma with his incredible speed. Something about the sight of the wolf's determined flaring aura, his iron clad will, risking all for the woman he loves stirs something old in Kikyo's heart. Something long forgotten. The miko's eyes narrow on the silver haired hanyou below her, now is not the time for emotional distractions.

"Quickly InuYasha," Pulling an arrow from her quiver Kikyo knocks it expertly to her bow, "The Shikon jewel is in his throat!" aiming at the screaming Togo who is trapped by the wolf's enormous wind tunnel, screeching his fury.

InuYasha holds the Tessaiga before him with both hands, nodding his understanding, now is not the time for them. As Naraku's potent miasma dissipates into the wolf's powerful wind tunnel the dog demon begins to see the bright energetic glow of wind and youkai humming at the center of all the combating winds.

"I can see it!" InuYasha yells, feeling a massive sense of relief, "I can see the wind scar!"

And it's fucking huge! InuYasha inhales sharply, having never seen such a massive version of the wind scar before, snickering at the wolf's brilliant if not overly destructive plan.

 _'And Kagome calls me reckless_ ' InuYasha chuckles to himself. Gathering his new strength InuYasha focuses on the power in his legs, knowing he only needs one good leap. His gaze turns quickly back to Kikyo who is watching him intently.

"Shall we?" InuYasha grins up at her, taking to the sky before the priestess has a chance to reply.

Kouga grunts with the strain of moving his body so fast, unlike the incredible rush of speed that had overtaken him earlier that had felt effortless this speed forces the wolf to use all his strength, running at top velocity the wolf pushes himself harder, snorting through his nostrils with the strain. Kouga's mind races calculating wind, drop, pressure and distance as the flask spins away far above his head, his heart focused on only one thing, getting to look into his mate's gorgeous russet eyes once more. Gritting his teeth the Alpha wolf pushes every last ounce of strength into his shards, roaring as the massive tornado in the sky pulls in the shrieking demons and even the corpses from below, draining the miasma from the skies.

"Kouga what the hell are you waiting for?!" InuYasha roars as he soars into the mayhem, the glow of the giant fang humming in his hands while Kikyo soars a little ways behind him, "Get the fuck outta there!"

The dog's cry snaps Kouga out of his trancelike state of running in circles and thinking of what it'll feel like the first time he gets to see Kagome's smile again. Spinning on his heel and with a flick of his powerful tail, Kouga soars high and away into the sky, watching with great satisfaction as a blast of power greater than the wolf has ever seen come from the mutt's sword tears across the sky. The powerful explosion combines with the incredible purifying powers of the miko's arrow creating a massive string of glowing tornados that obliterate and purify everything in its path, tearing the shrieking Togo and Naraku's demon horde to shreds in a blaze of powerful winds, sizzling into ash as they evaporate into the air. The entire valley with villages stretching for miles shield their eyes from the blinding glare in the sky as the over-sized power of the Backlash Wave turns the dark night bright as day.

"Cool" InuYasha grins, shading his eyes with his hand. Howls and roars of celebration soar up from all around as wolves and villagers throw their arms into the air in victorious celebration as the massive miasma cloud and demon horde in the sky vaporizes in a spectacular halo of lights, leaving the dark valley below in a chaos of blood and raging fires while Kouga's wolves dispatch the last few remaining demons among the cheering of victorious shouts and howls.

Kikyo watches the glow of the jewel survive the powerful blast as its dark energy descends to the earth, instinctively she floats towards it to retrieve the pulsing shard.

Throwing his head back Kouga releases a powerful howl into the twilight sky, milling with the chorus and howls of all the voices ringing up in celebration around him. A wide satisfied grin splits the wolf's face as he floats gently back down to the earth. Looking up Kouga's keen demonic sight quickly zeroes in on the speedily falling vial high above him even as he descends below it. Sending it clear out of harm's way had been the only way to keep the magical waters safe and out of reach, its beautiful blue glow as it speeds towards the wolf to be plucked safely from the sky one of the loveliest sights Kouga has seen in a long while.

"Good thinking" InuYasha grins landing next to the wolf, more than a little amazed that the little magical vial has survived so much. A smirk of immense satisfaction blazes across Kouga's face.

"I told ya I have good plans mutt face!" Flaunting the hanyou with a fangy grin Kouga prepares to leap for the nearing vial, its brilliant blue glow unmistakable.

It's the shrieking that first grabs Kouga's attention turning his head towards an incoming Rosario, her face twisted in shock and horror. Suddenly feeling like he's the one moving in slow motion now, the wolf's head snaps back in the hanyou's direction, InuYasha's wide disbelieving eyes are practically bulging out of his head as the wolf's gaze finally falls on the mass of thorny vines shooting out of the brush from behind them.

It's the second time in Kouga's life where the wolf forgets how to breathe.

From the cover of the forest the vines many tipped thorns smashes through the glowing blue vial with a soul-deafening shatter that breaks right before Kouga's disbelieving gaze as shimmering blue water erupts inside a spray of sparkling glass shards.

Wide azure eyes blink refusing to believe, breath as absent as thought.

As Kagome's cure seeps into the cold hard ground, the soft blue glow disappearing from sight, it takes with it every last thread holding Kouga the wolf demon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  (Wide eyes peek from behind old rusty gates at the horde of readers descending upon the abandoned castle, pitch-forks and torches in hand, their blood thirsty screams echo through the darkening night sending ripples of gooseflesh erupting along Lady P's arms. Hesitantly, carefully, with great trust does she step out from behind the concealing gates...)  
> ....
> 
>  _Uh... Hey everyone!_ -wide, nervous smile-
> 
> _If you're mind is still processing what's just happened I'll give you another minute. For anyone ready to scream horrible profanities at me please know that I'm really, really sorry for leaving you hanging AGAIN but I promise it'll soooooooooooooooooo be worth it!!_
> 
> **_Just take deep calming breaths and before you review, remember how much you secretly love the way I torture you!! ;-)_ **


	54. Chapter 53 - Mating Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_"Even the darkest night will end and the Sun will Rise"_ ~ Victor Hugo, _Les Miserables_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N July 8 2018:** Greetings everyone!! Firstly I want to **thank ALL OF YOU** for showing incredible restraint during my last chapter posting! I know that it was difficult for some of you --though others of you seem to really enjoy the tension and chasing, lol -- for others the tension has been, a bit much perhaps. 
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to remind all my awesome readers that most of these fanfic stories only have a couple of main characters with maybe another supporting character or two in the mix, however my story is FULL of many developing characters which you don't see often in stories so that's why these chapters have seemed so long as we hit the climax of this part of our story. I've needed to incorporate many different POV's that take up a lot of writing, but hopefully all those different perspectives have been entertaining at the very least ;-) 
> 
> **and yes... that does mean this chapter -- since it is the most important one and the one you've all been waiting for -- is a doozy!! lol**
> 
> _To one reader/reviewer in particular who brought something to my attention about two characters in my story (waves at you!!), please know that even though you never got back to me in my message, I took your comments to heart and actually reworked a scene, and by rework I mean I deleted the whole thing, lol, and keeping the concerns you expressed (which were right on) I re-wrote that one particular scene with those two and I have to say, I love how it came out soooooooooo much better now!! I look at the original scene I had before and I hate it now!! lol. So thanks for your help with that! If you're ever curious to see what the original scene looked look, drop me a line and i'll send it to you so you can see how much of a positive affect your comment had :)_
> 
> I know that everyone has their own preferences and likes and thank heavens for that! All I ask is that you please respect my work as a writer and all the time and effort I put into this story. I am always open to feedback, especially if it can help improve my story or my storytelling but at the end of the day I also have to remind myself that I'm writing this story FOR ME because I LOVE KOUGA!! And the last thing I want is too feel drained or unmotivated to keep writing my story. 
> 
> _**That aside I do hope this latest installment will soothe any saddened or upset feelings over the last chapter. If I don't have you guys clapping and cheering by the end of this I might as well write FINE at the end.** _
> 
> _******A big hello and howdy to all the new readers of Wind and Snow and Random Internet Strangers! ;-)******_ I may not be able to respond to all reviews but all the new people I've seen pop up leaving comments has been amazing to see and a great motivator in getting this next chapter up! Your reviews are the second best part of the story! (even when you're giving me shit lol) ;-) xoxox _hugs_ lady p.
> 
> _p.s. because so many of you asked it, YES!! Kouga's special power (when he flared with pink fire) is Kagome's power!! That was the first time he ever taped into it!_
> 
> _**Now without further ado...(runs away and hides behind rusty gates)** _

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

_There's a sudden break in the void, the powers suddenly halting at the same moment as a bolt of crackling Indigo blue fire sparks across the void like a firecracker, making Kagome gasp. She can see the partial outline of the demon wolf before her glowing brightly as the muted darkness begins to blaze in a powerful glow of sky blue light! No vision forms, no swirling memory, only what sounds like a rushing waterfall that seems to surround Kagome entirely. Kouga's powerful voice, his real voice, breaks through the rushing sounds like an arm parting through the waterfall._

_" **I'm coming Kagome!"** Kouga's roar shakes the void, filling it with his rich deep voice._

_"Kouga!" Kagome screams, her heart flooding with love and fueling with hope at the sound of her lovers determined roar, knowing beyond any doubt that it's him! Kouga's on his way to her just like he promised! Somehow, he's on his way!_

_"Please Kouga!" the miko cries towards the powerful glow of blue fading before her, strength and new hope blazes into Kagome's heavy limbs, head raised high, "Please hurry!"_

As Kouga's voice fades into the void a new sense of hope and love erupts inside Kagome's heart, chasing away her doubts, warming the chilling of her bones. How could the miko have ever doubted him? Her strong, noble wolf that would part the heavens and the earth just to be at her side!

The Miko Orb pulses frantically, sensing Kagome's warring and shifting emotions, feeling the heat of love and passion that surges through her blood, slowly devouring the cold. The demon wolf's powerful memories and Kouga's endless pursuit stirs the very depths of Kagome's soul igniting her heart but it also sends a wave of panic rushing through the brilliant glowing sphere. Drawing power from its increasing anxiety the Orb attempts to funnel back its own desperate fury through its concentrated connection with the willfully stubborn priestess, causing Kagome to cry out in pain with the conflicting surge of power and emotions.

The demon wolf glows intensely despite the biting scorch of the sphere, cold powerful winds and smothering electrical bolts extinguish fingers of flames along the demon's body wherever they touch but the youkai's body quickly reignites, its many dying flames flaring back to life, its mates love fueling and charging him.

Powered by its desperate panic the glowing sphere crackles louder with surging power making Kagome moan painfully. Gathering its strength the temperature in the void continues to drop, a surge of cold potent sparks leap off the pulsing Orb in a bright electrical glow that sizzles and cracks against the demon's body causing him to howl in terrible pain while shapes and colors quickly take shape around their locked and battling forms. Humming with power the Miko Orb reaches for a weapon it knows will always set off the powerful and stubborn priestess.

In a burst of blinding light new images form, hovering above the glowing sphere Kagome's irritated voice fills the expanse.

**_'Just who does he think he is ordering me around like that?' Kagome silently fumes as she continues gathering small twigs for the camp fire…_ **

As the vision plays a thread of annoyance quickly sparks in Kagome's blood, she can feel the stirring of old remembered angers all connected to this one powerful theme that seems to replay repeatedly in the miko's life in one form or another, with one male or another. Kagome's hands curl into small tight fists as the image shifts again, another memory forming through the haze, fueling the powerful emotions surging through her as the orb pulses, pushing through another wave of potent emotions, piling on the memories, the sensations of one angry moment upon another, intensifying the effect.

**_"What the hell Kouga?!" Kagome stomps her foot…."Don't. You. Baby. ME!" she screams poking him sternly with each angry, heated word._ **

Images shift and morph again as emotions continue to flare, growing in intensity and power…

**_"Don't you dare talk to my friends that way!" Kagome screams at him, shoving hard at Kouga's chest._ **

The intoxicating emotions continue to swell, overwhelming her as Kagome shakes uncontrollably.

**_"You don't own me!" Kagome screams._ **

The blazing wolf snarls angrily, knowing only too well what the source of its mates power is attempting to do, overwhelm her with an array of powerful negative emotions that are always so much more potent, so raw. A flicker of the demon's own panic rises to the surface as the wolf feels his hold, his influence, slipping. The rush of fear ignites an automatic, instinctive need in the demon to renew his grasp or risk losing all the progress he's made with his little mortal. Growling low and deep in his chest the ethereal creature begins to glow brightly, pushing forward one of his most dominant memories with hot grunting, blasts of air through fiery nostrils.

**_"You're my woman Kagome … and what I say goes" Kouga dead-pans._ **

The ancient demon's commanding rumble scatters over the Orb causing it to flicker but his ill-timed and overwhelming rumble of authority has the opposite effect then what the wolf intends, accustomed to the more instinctively obedient behavior of a she-wolf.

The memory surges forward, taking shape around Kagome's exhausted form the intense feeling of command rakes across her over-stimulated senses sending a shudder of suffocation spiraling through the miko's raw and exposed emotions. Like tinder catching flame the memories and emotions rush forward provoking powerful reactions, piling, accumulating, growing higher, stronger, threatening to consume the priestess in a fiery blaze. Breaths fast and heavy combined with a feeling of dread and danger triggers in Kagome's stomach, her instincts of fight or flight suddenly roaring to life.

With powerful intensity can the miko feel the old anger coursing through her blood, can practically see the replying memory in her mind before it plays out before her when the white Orb flashes brightly in response.

**_"Oh ya?" Kagome scowls … "And just what are you going to do about it huh?"_ **

A dark thunderous howl breaks from the demon wolf at the challenge in its mate's response, divided power or not the behavior triggers a deep instinctive need within the ancient youkai to prove his authority to its willful mate. The void begins to vibrate with the powerful rumbling command that washes over Kagome as a bright, powerful image forms high above, voices ringing almost painfully loud.

**_"That's enough Kagome." The demons rumble washes over the miko forcefully, and not in the way she loves so much. . . "We're done here."_ **

The feeling of command is so raw behind the poignant memory, so primal and forceful that it knocks Kagome to her knees, struggling to understand the sensations running through and around her, watching the scenes unfold around her helplessly. The priestess understands only too well from past experience's Kouga's primal need to prove his dominance over her, to claim her as the wolf had often put it. That part of Kagome's mind understands it's what he needs, part of Kouga's instincts, part of his very soul.

Kagome's breaths come in quick ragged puffs, her body feels like everything is being squeezed in on itself and despite everything the miko can't help her own instincts, what about what  _she_  needs? The thought filters through as Kagome begins to fight back against the over-powering feeling of command. Instinctively fighting back against the sudden oppressive feeling swirling in her stomach like a tsunami that makes the priestess want to scream at the top of her lungs, 'I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!'

There's a moment of perfect and complete stillness that suddenly envelops Kagome's heart, quieting her mind, a moment of blissful serenity that comes over her before an overwhelming sense of tightness and itchiness begins to overtake her. A startling crack of thunder shakes the void just as another memory suddenly blazes high above, lighting up the muted darkness in bright spiraling colors that brim with powerful intensity as the vision thunders across the quaking void.

**_"I keep telling you, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Kagome screams._ **

Like a cork popping from a bottle of sweet champagne the dam holding back Kagome's overwhelming thoughts and emotions explodes in a dazzling display of platinum light that pours from the miko's mouth as the memory blazes overhead. Eyes screwed shut, tears streaming down her face the power of Kagome's cry pours directly into the depleted, flickering form of the Orb, engulfing it in a brilliant display of lights.

His mate's soul-deep cry surprises the spectral wolf whose head jerks in its little mate's direction, watching wide-eyed as Kagome releases a burst of power so intense the demon has no choice but to fall back and away from the powerful glow of the sphere, shielding his eyes and essence from the incredible rush of power that pours forth.

Kagome's over-wrought, over stimulated emotions spark a thunderous clashing storm inside her that threatens to drown out her sanity, watching in stunned horror as the rush of energy engulfs and empowers the glowing sphere that begins to grow with a new powerful brilliance.

"Oh no" Kagome gasps, hands covering her mouth as if somehow she can shove the power back inside her.

The panic the miko had felt at the commanding energy Kouga's youkai had released, a power Kagome has rarely ever felt from the wolf had been so intense, so overwhelming that the Orb having already bombarded her with so many angry, conflicting emotions had resulted in Kagome reflexively shooting back with her own overwhelmed and angered power! In that moment the miko had refused to succumb to the wolf's authority, the last thing a she-wolf was supposed to ever do, especially during a mating ritual!

Kagome watches helpless and heartbroken as the burning essence of the Miko's amplified power barrels down upon the dazed demon wolf.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Giant storm clouds begin rolling in, natural thunder and lightning growing agitated in the skies from all the accumulated energy that has been cast about. Thick white clouds begin to slowly form in the sky as the cloud cover begins to rumble with the promise of thunder in the distance.

Kouga stands transfixed, frozen in place while InuYasha, Hakkaku, Hozo and the others stand back frozen in shock, gazes full of confusion and disbelief as they take in the sight of the glinting broken glass in the soft grass. A commotion ensues that is hard to follow as a primal roar full of unbridled shock and fury erupts across the darkened burning valley, silencing the mass of people that go from cheering and howling in joy, to crying in anger and pain the next.

Kouga's outraged roar shocks his pack out of their stupor, as one they quickly move into battle formation, most of them launching themselves against the attacking forest, dodging and hacking away at speeding projectiles, burning away massive swaths of viney-tentacle arms that smash through the clearing, attacking humans and wolves wherever they stand. Hakkaku, Hozo and a few others take up a protective stance around their shocked leader who had fallen silent once again after his outburst. Patiently they wait for their Alpha to come back to his senses who gazes spellbound at the broken vial lying undisturbed at his feet.

"Oh no" Rosario gasps watching as the giant forming mass of vines continues its rampage, hadn't they destroyed Naraku's creature?

Pain sears the she-wolf's heart fearing to think what the loss of the vial and its magical waters will ultimately mean for the mortal priestess Rosario has come to care deeply for. The sight of Kouga's hunched and broken form kneeling in the grass before the bits of glass, the wolf's doom and despair weaving around him like a shroud fills the she-wolf with such acute misery she has to look away, unable to look upon her strong, despairing prince any longer.

InuYasha's mind can barely process what is happening, the rush of emotions over-riding all rational thought as the hanyou leaps in the direction of the amassing vines.

"HOW DARE YOU!" InuYasha screams, grief threatening to drown him as the dog's mind explodes at the repercussions of what's transpired, hacking and slashing at the growing Budzilla, the creature shrieks continuing to grow, a wave of missiles launch from its open maw heading straight for the distraught wolf.

"No you don't!" InuYasha roars, battling back his own fury and rage as the reality of what's happened fills the hanyou with overwhelming despair, crackling the dog's aura with a dark, subdued fury.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Fighting back tears the powerful attack destroys over an acre from the giant writhing mass of vines that continues to re-grow despite the tornado's tearing through it.

The others join in the battle, Hiraikotsu flying across the sky as it takes out another barrage of missiles. Flying overhead atop Kirara, Miroku's sacred sutra's burn scattered holes throughout the growing creature. Vines incapable of growing back anywhere they've been purified causes the creature to look like a massive block of Swiss cheese as attack after attack from the distraught little group pelts at the roaring Budzilla that continues to grow, regenerating faster and faster.

Rosario can barely make out the fighting for all the tears welling in her eyes, clutching the bow in her hands with such force her knuckles begin to whiten. Guilt eats at the she-wolf knowing that she's failed not only her new sister and friend but her prince as well. The thoughts weave threads of misery and hopelessness coiling in Rosario's heart, radiating through her scent.

Hozo's gaze whips in the direction of his clansmen and longtime friend, Rosario's powerful shifting scent filling with despair worries the omega who has known the she-wolf long enough to be wary of her sometimes reckless behavior when overpowered by emotion. But before Hozo can move in Rosario's direction she releases a powerful roar lunging into the fray of battle, her bow and arrows cast to the ground, forgotten.

"ROSARIO!" Hozo hollers unable to move from his guard position at his prince's side the omega watches frantically as the she-wolf begins to glow, the power of her grief giving way to her inner youkai as the she-wolf transforms, her massive paws swatting and cutting at thick tendrils of vines that come soaring towards her. The wolf's giant fangs gnash ferociously, snapping at the quick, whipping vines.

 _'Shit!'_  Hozo worries, knowing that with Rosario in her true form the demoness will be more susceptible to her youaki's wild, impulsive nature reducing the she-wolf's reaction time as well as her speed in her bulkier form making the distressed Rosario a much easier target.

InuYasha releases another sweep with the Tettsaiga, infuriated when Budzilla continues to roar and rejuvenate, the fucker must have a jewel shard! Hacking away where he can, the half demon waits for Kikyo to arrive, one of the few people that can sense the location of the jewel. InuYasha's head spins in the direction of a powerful strange howl surprised at the sight of a large, striking white and black wolf, about half the size of Kouga's form, running into the fray of battle. Large paws swipe at massive chunks of writhing vines, its huge maw and giant fangs tear and growl in a fury at anything it can get its jaws around.

"What the?" It doesn't take InuYasha long to scent Rosario as the enraged wolf that is losing the battle with Budzilla who wraps the large, slower wolf in a number of thick piercing vines, squeezing and tearing at the she-wolf's massive body while the rest of Kouga's pack struggles to free Rosario from her barbed prison.

"Damn it!" InuYasha growls, seeing the she-wolf's distress as Budzilla waves its many tentacle arms, constricting itself it causes Rosario to howl out painfully, her larger wolf body ensnared by the many thorny vines that steadily pull her towards Budzilla's giant, gnashing central maw.

A surge of… something… rushes through the hanyou, seeing the she-wolf in trouble. InuYasha's often silent youkai snarls to life, growling and barking behind its cage, sending a strange sensation sweeping through the half demon that unsettles him. Releasing a powerful roar InuYasha flies towards the struggling Rosario, with a sweep of his giant fang the hanyou slices through the vines constraining her. The large wolf falls to the ground with a heavy crash, kicking off the remains of twitching vines with a frustrated growl at the back of her throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" InuYasha hollers landing next to the panting furry she-wolf with a furious glare. Incensed at Rosario's careless behavior the hanyou begins to wonder if perhaps recklessness is more of a wolf trait then the half demon could have ever imagined.

Scrapes of blood mar her white fur as Rosario whines softly at the back of her throat over her healing injuries, soul aching with the riot of emotions raging inside her. Allowing the bright glow of transformation to overcome her, she returns to her familiar humanoid shape, bloodied and bruised the she-wolf stands shakily before the half demon the heat of the hanyou's glare matching the heat in her own. About to respond Rosario sees InuYasha suddenly twitch, his furry ears swiveling atop his head, reacting to danger.

"Shit!" InuYasha curses at the barrage of thorny missiles Budzilla hurtles in their direction forcing the hanyou to leap clear with an injured Rosario clutched protectively to his side. Blocking the rain of projectiles with the Tessaiga's blade, InuYasha lands with a thump not far from Hakkaku and the others still guarding the catatonic Kouga with lances and shields at the ready while the rest of the pack battles ferociously not far off.

Hozo is relieved at the sight of the she-wolf being helped back by the silver haired hanyou, about to rush to his clan sister's side the omega holds himself back at the flare of enraged youkai that suddenly flashes around the half demon, surprising the young demon with the strength of it.

"Are you fucking crazy or something?!" InuYasha's golden eyes blaze as Rosario steps shakily away from him, her white mane of hair flowing wildly around her. "Jumping in there in that form!?" Not understanding why he feels so angry, so enraged over the stupid, reckless maneuver but he'll be damned if he's going to let Kagome's friend get hurt on his watch! Not now, not after everything that's already happened!

"What the hell did you think you were doing besides giving him a fucking chew toy to play with?!" InuYasha roars angrily.

It's the hardest thing he's ever had to do, holding himself together when all InuYasha wants to do is lose himself in the rising fury of despair that's threatening to eat the hanyou from the inside out, knowing that it was his attack that had failed to destroy the creature that has most certainly sealed Kagome's fate! As darkness and guilt begins to seep into the edges of InuYasha's soul, the pools of moisture brimming in the corners of the powerful she-wolf's eyes, her guilt ridden gaze begging for reassurance, is enough to snap the half demon from his downward spiral and temper his own guilt-ridden rage.

Rosario watches wide-eyed at the dark fury she can sense smoldering in InuYasha's aura, knows immediately that her own pain and guilt over failing her new sister and prince can hardly compare to what must be rampaging inside the hanyou's heart, yet still he had flown to her aid, saving the she-wolf from her own reckless behavior. Exactly as Kagome had described him the half demon InuYasha could not help but assist others regardless of his own situation, the dog's noble spirit flares around him, empowering his already impressive youkai.

"It's just…" Rosario is suddenly overcome with shame in the face of the half demon's sorrow, her shifting scents, her panic, worry, fear and misery unknowingly tugs at the hanyou's instincts, something struggling to break free. "…how.. I mean.." the she-wolf swallows thickly, the rage she had felt dying out, regretting her loss of control. "I should have…" wishing only that she'd been able to do more to salvage the terrible situation.

"Don't do that!" InuYasha growls, stepping forward he stands so close to the she-wolf she almost takes an instinctive step back but the power of emotions flaring in the hanyou's gaze and crackling in his aura holds her in place as Rosario fights back the wave of fluttering sensations at the half demon's nearness.

"This isn't your fault" InuYasha's steady, determined gaze and confident scent does much to ease the pain searing Rosario's heart, surprising her. "The only person that's at fault here is that despicable Naraku!" InuYasha growls, his usually silent inner beast barks and howls rattling inside its cage needing to reassure the she-wolf for some reason, surprising the hanyou with its outbursts.

Rosario finds herself gazing entranced into intense amber pools that seem to stare right into her, cracking open something deep down in the she-wolf's soul. Slowly Rosario nods her understanding, confused by the strange sensations awakening inside her as something rumbles and sniffs, growling through an open crack.

Budzilla roars in the distance, swatting a number of Kouga's wolves that go flying into the brush, its many limbs waving and attacking at the flurry of opponents charging towards it, their assaults ultimately failing against the ever healing, writhing demon. The powerful glow of the darkly tainted Shikon fragment burns brightly to those who can see it deep within the creature's chest.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo calls out, the undead priestess floats high above surrounded by her soul catchers, bow clutched tightly in her grasp she stares down at the sight of the northern she-wolf and the hanyou standing close to one another, aura's flaring intensely. It sets off a spark of dark jealous anger in the undead miko's partial soul despite their simply standing there.

The half demon's gaze flies up to meet the hovering miko's, "Kikyo!" he shouts, golden eyes filling with something new, the darkness slightly lifting from the hanyou's aura, his gaze filling with longing. A sight Rosario doesn't miss as InuYasha leaps quickly after the undead miko without a word or glance back in the she-wolf's direction, causing a slight pang to hit the northern wolf in the chest as silver hair leaps back into the fray of battle, the glow of the hanyou's undead miko floating above him.

InuYasha follows after the flying Kikyo calling out to her again but the priestess ignores him, has yet to turn her cold gaze back to him, forming an anxious pit in the dog's stomach making him wonder what the hell he's done wrong? Damn it, he's just gotten back and all he's been doing is fighting in what seems like a never ending fucking battle! Seriously, when the hell are the kami's gonna let him hang up his damn sword already?!

As they speed towards the central mass of the screaming Budzilla covered in patches of burning flames, its roars of fury can be heard for miles while Kouga's wolves attack from multiple directions. Side-stepping a gigantic thorny fist that thrashes about chasing after him InuYasha spins on his heel cutting at the grassy appendage from behind.

Scanning the mountainous and still growing vine demon Kikyo's gaze falls quickly on the one part of Budzilla's body that is surrounded by a dark pink glow that few besides herself are able to see.

"The sacred jewel InuYasha!" Finally calling back to the hanyou who has been following after her as she knew he would. Squinting one eye the priestess draws her elbow back, preparing to fire. "We must take it back!" Focusing intently on the creature before her and not on the avalanche of emotions rolling through her already tortured soul Kikyo prepares to release her sacred arrow.

"Finally!" InuYasha growls, "It regenerated when I didn't take the fucking shard out!" Cursing himself for being so stupid, but how could he have known? Only a priestess can see the jewel!

"But I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice!" InuYasha roars, feeling a strange pang in his soul at his own words. Running towards the creature he watches where Kikyo aims, making sure to parallel with his own attack. Drawing back on her bow a path of white purifying power burns across the sky as it hurtles towards the unsuspecting demon.

Kouga's eyes had grown wide in horror as the translucent blue liquid had splattered to the ground surrounded by pieces of broken glass, the image of it mimicking the wolf's heart and the shattering of all his hopes and dreams. In that one unbelievable moment Kouga's whole world had stopped. Somewhere at the back of the wolf's shocked mind he hears a strange distant roar, is that… was that him?

Stranger yet is that the wolf can hear the strangled cries of the monk, demon slayer and his wolves perfectly as they come rushing from the destroyed village, can even make out the sounds of battle as InuYasha leaves his side, leaping into attack the creature with a thunderous roar tearing from his lungs but it's almost as if the sounds are coming from somewhere else… somewhere.. far away.

An odd sense of disconnection from what is happening around him has Kouga's gaze slowly sliding towards the roaring Budzilla in the distance, the demon that had first attacked them when they had neared the village. Apparently Naraku's creature had possessed a jewel shard but of course it would have one! Kouga's fists clench at his sides, thoughts turning dark.

The stupid mutt should have realized Naraku would have given the beast a sacred jewel shard and taken it! Kouga's iron-clad logic spurs his anger on, it doesn't matter that no one except a priestess can see the shards, the stupid mutt should have found a way! Should have known! And if he had, the vial would still be intact and this dark terrifying chasm that is threatening to swallow the wolf from the inside out would not be happening!

From his peripheral Kouga sees a bright light similar to Kagome's sacred arrow streak across the sky, the comparison alone drives another nail into the wolf's heart, hollowing out his soul. The distraught youkai watches from a distance as the sacred glow combines with the force of the hanyou's powerful blast, it's enough to finally vanquish Naraku's horrible monstrosity as it disappears in a flash of bright light and a score of smaller tornado's. Only partially registering the howls of victory Kouga's thoughts begin to focus; the demon that Naraku had sent after them to stop Kouga from saving his mate, the brute that the stupid, filthy mongrel mutt was supposed to have taken care of already!

There. A way out. A way out from the misery consuming him, a way out from the pain and the guilt as the wolf's eyes fall across the sparkling bits of broken glass nestled in the dark grass. Kouga's building rage blinds him to everything else as his shattered mind latches onto that one coherent thought.

_'This is all InuYasha's fault!'_

A deep primal roar starts revving at the back of the wolf's throat as growing rage, heartache and fear consume him, hazing the youkai's thinking and obliterating any and all rational thought.

Kouga's head snaps up, eyes bleeding red, the faint flickering feel of his mate at the back of his mind fueling the wolf's fear as they settle onto the standing form of the hanyou in the distance who is sheathing his sword. Kouga sees the insect before anyone else seems to notice, Naraku's Saimyosho quickly intercepting the undead priestess that reaches for the shard and flying off with it back to Naraku. Back to the fiend.

"Boss?" Hakkaku asks nervously, eyeing Ginta anxiously, hackles rising along his skin.

They'd been worried since their Alpha had fallen into an almost catatonic state at the sight of the vial being destroyed before him, the beta not even able to imagine what their leader's youkai mated mind is going through at the prospect of losing his mate. But as Kouga's scent shifts, the wolves around the Alpha drop their eyes down, cowering in fear when the wolf suddenly leaps from his crouched position like a stalking cat, an earth shattering roar tearing from Kouga's lungs.

"INU YASHA!" Eyes bleed a pure, deep red with veins that cross into the wolf's skin coming into his hairline as Kouga flies towards the hanyou, the wolf's grief stricken mind reacting out of pure dark instinct.

"InuYasha watch out!" Miroku calls, a sacred sutra obliterating one of the few remaining lower level youkai that had been battling within the forests. The insect-like monster screeches it's defiance before turning into ash.

InuYasha side-steps the flying sutra, catching the scaly demon right between its many blinking eyes. At the same moment the hanyou's name being roared in dark fury sends every hair on the dog's body standing on end.

"What the..?" InuYasha turns in time to see a glowing fist come soaring straight for him, cracking hard against the hanyou's jaw and snapping his head to the side, filling the air with the sound of breaking bone. Flying backwards, silver mane soaring before him, the hanyou smashes into the ground several hundred feet back with a painful smash.

"Fwhat the fwa…" but before InuYasha can dizzyingly mutter anything else, a roaring, blood-red eyed Kouga comes charging at him again, the wolf's fists and feet flying at jewel enhanced speed forces the hanyou to use all his new power to either block or keep out of reach of the wolf's powerful attacks clearly meant to kill as swaths of earth explode under every strike.

InuYasha grunts, feeling the bones in his jaw miraculously already mending. "What the fuck Kouga?!" he roars, quickly back stepping and dodging out of the way of the wolf's spinning kick.

Ginta, Rosario, Sango and the others nearby begin shouting and hollering, watching horrified as Kouga in his grief begins attacking InuYasha, the wolves and humans knowing full well that there is little anyone can do to stop the enraged wolf demon. Miroku flinches watching Kouga throw thundering punch after thundering punch at the hanyou's face and body noticing that despite doing his best to block or dodge the brutal attacks InuYasha oddly never retaliates.

"Oh no! What's going to happen?" Ginta moans, grasping Hakkaku by the shoulder, eyes trembling. The magical waters have been lost, Kouga's gone insane with grief and Kagome is struggling to hang onto life near what remains of her little burning village. Things have never seemed so bleak.

"I don't know!" Hakkaku cries, turning to his longtime friend and blood-brother the two beta's hug each other in comfort, breaking down into emotional hysterics.

InuYasha's mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he struggles to keep up with everything erupting around him, desperately trying to keep Kouga's sudden rage-filled fury from hurting either of them permanently.

"How could you InuYasha!?" Kouga thunders enraged, his youkai blazing powerfully around him.

"Damn it Kouga!" holding back his grief, amber orbs sparking, InuYasha fights to keep his own emotions in check under the onslaught of the wolf's grief who roars in fury, releasing another barrage of attacks. Just managing to block a devastating kick to his stomach, InuYasha spins out, dropping low to avoid Kouga's follow-up left-hook.

"What are you talking about?!" InuYasha growls popping back up the hanyou draws his fist back about to finally counter with an aggressive attack of his own but when Kouga's wet and blood-shot, grief-stricken eyes, face smudged by the heavy track of tears latches onto the hanyou's the fight completely fizzles out of the dog.

"Why didn't you kill it?!" Kouga finally moans, desperate, watching surprise flicker across the hanyou's face at his words. Releasing his fury on the half dog he had grown to trust Kouga releases a powerful right hook to InuYasha's face, feeling bone connect with bone in a satisfying crunch. Even before the first swing completes Kouga roars again releasing a powerful left hook that takes InuYasha across the other side of his face, the bones cracking and smashing under the impact.

It's hard to make out individual voices in the screams that cry out pleading with Kouga to halt his attack as InuYasha's arms hang limply at his sides, gaze cast down with silver bangs covering his eyes. The hanyou refuses to even defend himself as the wolf's powerful blows rain across his face smashing his jaw over and over again stumbling the half demon back with each successive blow. Not once does InuYasha cry out, silent as the hope dashed from his heart the hanyou lets Kouga release his heartbreak and fury on the only person he can, the one person who deserves it.

"…was counting on you, InuYasha!" Releasing another left hook Kouga half moans half growls in despair, the wolf's delicate mind trapped in a tortured loop.

When Kouga counters again InuYasha can't help but notice the strike lacks the powerful sting of just moments before, seeming strangely weaker. Surely the wolf hasn't run out of blood-enraged fury yet? That or InuYasha's senses are becoming thankfully numb.

"Why… didn't you kill it?!" Wild cobalt eyes gaze accusingly at him as blood colored tears stream down Kouga's cheeks followed by a slightly less powerful right hook, the hanyou's face doesn't even budge under the blow.

Its Kouga's aura radiating fear and anxiety the likes of which InuYasha has never seen on the cocky wolf before, hadn't known he was capable of, that shocks and wrenches the hanyou's heart. The truth of Kouga's words echoing in the half demon's ears as images of a laughing, smiling Kagome flashes through InuYasha's mind with soul crushing despair, knowing with certainty it's why he deserves the wolf's full wrath.

Kouga was right, he should have killed it. This is all  _his_  fault.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

_"Oh no" Kagome moans, hands covering her mouth as if somehow she can shove the power back inside her. The panic she had felt at the commanding energy the wolf had released, a power Kagome has felt only one other time from Kouga had been so intense, so overwhelming that when the orb had bombarded her with so many angry, conflicting emotions the priestess had reflexively shot back against Kouga's youkai with her own angered power! In that moment the miko had refused to succumb to the wolf's authority, the last thing a she-wolf was supposed to ever do, especially during a mating ritual!_

_Kagome watches helpless and heartbroken as the burning essence of the Miko's amplified power barrels down upon the dazed demon wolf._

Rushing forward and bursting with renewed strength the Miko sphere releases a powerful crackling bolt of cold purifying power that connects with the dazed demon, smashing into the wolf's body with such force it throws the demon back, smashing him into the void. The pulsing white Orb hums with delight at the downed youkai, watching eagerly as the cold biting winds it sends forth with the lightning hisses, sparks and sizzles away wisps of the wolf's fiery mane, dousing the flames.

The spectral wolf howls painfully when the two forces collide, making Kagome feel sick and strangely hollow inside, watching nauseous and shaken as the demon struggles to protect himself from the sphere's super-charged power. Blast after blast of searing shocks take the wolf in the chest and sides as the ancient youkai struggles against the powerful wind currents that trap him, refusing to relent as the sphere's powerfully energized attacks slowly burns away his essence, his very soul.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

It's strange but somehow Kouga's pummeling fists helps dull the ache growing in InuYasha's heart as the reality of what's transpired spreads into his bones, more than a little concerned when the wolf's hits continue to grow slower, weaker. Kouga's right hook barely makes an impact against InuYasha's jaw that's been broken and healed so many times the hanyou's lost count, the blow so diminished in power the dog is only half surprised when Kouga's countering left hook stumbles him forward, claws curling into the bright red of InuYasha's robes for support.

"Kouga!" Instinctively InuYasha's arms come up, gripping the wolf steadily by the shoulders, the hanyou's bruised face healing in record time as deep purple and blue welts turn to lighter greens and yellows, fading back to the soft pale color of InuYasha's natural skin as bones and blood vessels mend under the surface.

But for the pain raging in Kouga's heart he would be mildly impressed, instead the display of healing granted the half demon from their perilous journey fills the wolf with renewed rage despite his waning strength. Somewhere deep inside Kouga's soul a low painful howl shudders through his entire being, filling him with a sense of dread. As though the fire rat robe were the very last threads of Kouga's sanity, the wolf clutches desperately at the hanyou's kimono, pulling he draws InuYasha's face directly before him, unblinking as they stare into each other's pain riddled gazes, nose to nose.

Kouga grunts hoarsely as blackness begins to seep in at the edges of his vision, the truth he denies himself slowly stripping away the last of the wolf's barriers.

"She was…," the wolf sways, faltering in his tirade. Head spinning wildly Kouga can feel his strength draining away from him in a strange and unusual way making it difficult to think, to speak.

"Kouga what is it?" InuYasha urges, seeing how much Kouga is struggling just to push his words out, not understanding what is happening to him.

"She was…" Kouga grunts collapsing to his knees, the weight of the unspeakable truth drains away the last of the wolf's power. Not surprised when the hanyou follows him down, still supporting him as Kouga struggles to stare deep into InuYasha's eyes, the crazed look the hanyou sees there frightens the half demon a little.

"… counting on  _me_ …." Kouga's eyes shimmer, the red fading, "…I…failed…Inu.." Kouga groans leaning forward against the dog's shoulder, his soul dying with the painful truth the wolf has struggled to avoid facing.

"Don't say that Kouga!" the worry in InuYasha's voice is clear, tightening his grip on the weakening wolf he shakes him slightly ignoring the defensive growls and snarls from Kouga's surrounding pack as he does so.

"We'll find a way to fix this, you'll see!" InuYasha urges, not knowing if he believes his own words but knowing from personal experience how powerful the light of hope can be, even a sliver.

Kouga grimaces in pain, eyes glazing over, he wishes somehow he could grab onto the hook the hanyou dangles before him but everything is growing darker, heavier. How late has it gotten?

"Damn it wolf, what's happening?!" InuYasha screams shaking Kouga by his shoulders, surprised at the rush of panic he feels when the wolf gives no response, only sways slightly on his knees, head tipped forward with one hand curled into the hanyou's fire-rat robes, the other gripping his temple.

"Kouga say something!" InuYasha shakes the wolf more forcefully, what's happening to him? Why won't he respond?

Slowly Kouga raises his head, blood shot eyes meet the wet rimmed golden orbs of the dogs and for once, InuYasha has no words, no comeback, no angry retort as he watches the tears spill fast and free from the wolf's storming eyes, knowing in that moment that if Kagome doesn't somehow come out of this, the wolf will never forgive himself. The guilt threatening to drown the wolf stirs something in the hanyou's heart, full of overpowering emotions he holds up the despondent wolf, the hanyou's voice is hoarse and dry as he speaks.

"I'm so sorry Kouga" gaze cast down and away in an attempt to cover his own pain, InuYasha hasn't felt so helpless since he was a young child trying to make it on his own in the world just after his mother had died.

Kouga's head swims hearing the dog but unable to respond, unable to muster the strength to push words past his mouth, a feat that seems suddenly incredibly difficult. Gripping the side of his temple the wolf wonders if the world will ever stop spinning.

"Kouga! Are you ok?" Ginta asks stepping closer and crouching down, the beta's eyes move frantically between the hanyou still supporting his leader and his leader who hated anyone offering him any kind of help clinging almost desperately to the half demon's robes.

"Kouga talk to us!" Hakkaku cries, Mohawk vibrating with worry.

But words are almost impossible now. Kouga can feel his energy draining away, can feel his spirit thinning somehow, getting lighter even as the wolf's arms and legs grow increasingly heavy, feeling weaker. Kouga's gaze focuses on the panicked golden orbs of the dog again.

"Inu... Yasha? " the wolf manages to finally grunt.

"I'm here Kouga!" Relieved when the wolf finally speaks but InuYasha can tell it's costing him greatly.

"What's.." Kouga's eyes grow wide, filling with panic as they search the hanyou's terrified gaze for answers he can't possibly give, "..happening…?" Kouga moans collapsing onto his side, the effort of speaking having taken all of the wolf's strength.

"KOUGA!" InuYasha roars, watching as the blood and light begins to drain from the wolf's face, the dimming of the arrogant demon's eyes sets off a terror in the hanyou's heart he could never have imagined feeling.

"What's happening to him!?" InuYasha cries gazing up at everyone's confused and blank gazes, even Rosario clings desperately to the demon slayer, hands trembling.

Almost in response Kouga's wolves pick up a litany of howling distress that begins to fill the valley in chilling ominous tones.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Oh Kouga" Kagome moans horrorstruck at the sight unfolding before her and not knowing how to stop it. The miko struggles against the wall of wind, desperately clawing at the buffeting force, wanting more than anything to put an end to the madness.

The demon wolf flexes his claws beneath dimly lit paws, pushing against the white searing gales that surround him. Gathering his strength the wolf reaches desperately for a new memory, something special for his distressed and confused mate, hating the idea of blinking out of existence with his little mortal so clearly distraught, so clearly in pain. Gathering his dwindling strength the wolf rumbles low and deep.

A warm comforting breeze ripples across Kagome's skin, the wind swirling and taking shape as Kouga's grin suddenly shines through the void flashing before her like a sunbeam.

**_"Come on Kagome_ ** _" **the wolf smiles ...**  " **You're far too beautiful to be walking around with that sad look on your face, you know that right?"**_

Kagome's heart swells as the memory plays around her, Kouga's words soothing the ache in her heart.

The demon wolf lowers his head, encouraged by his mates response the youkai pushes harder against the Orbs power, desperate to reach through to her, their time is almost done, the moon minutes away from rising to its zenith on the physical plane. Either the demon wolf's feisty little mortal will accept him, surrendering to the wolf's dominance and completing their mating or the demon will fall to his mate's potent, unbridled power, surrendering his life.

Kagome watches mesmerized as the memory shifts, Kouga's comforting baritone wrapping around her like a blanket.

**_"If you ever need me Kagome … I'm here for you" lovingly the wolf strokes the side of her face._ **

Tears brim in the miko's eyes. "K..ouga" she hiccups, letting the love that pours from her wolf's steady gaze wash over her.

The powerfully charged Miko orb flares brightly as it releases a forceful bolt, taking the dimly lit demon wolf square in the chest. Kagome screams, flushing with guilt and regret at her flash of temper that has inadvertently super-charged the glowing sphere, the pulsing core of her own powers! It's then Kagome realizes with pain how many times her own stubborn pride has been her downfall, her undoing.

The sphere pulses with brilliant intensity, the wolf can barely keep his feet, only small patches of flames burning now as the demon continues to battle through the painful, buffeting winds and powerful lightning shocks, desperate to reach the little mortal that carries the wolf's blazing mark at her throat.

Kagome's heart races in fear, squeezing in agony at the sound of the wolf's painful cries, wondering what is happening to Kouga's body in the real world; Can he feel what is happening with his youkai? The priestess flinches looking away, unable to watch the proud determined demon stagger to his feet, just like his mortal counterpart the demon wolf is not one to give up.

Sliding backwards, grunting in pain, the patches of flames that still remain along the demon's body flicker rapidly as they slowly begin to burn out bit by bit. Focusing his strength the wolf hopes the memories he chooses are enough to break through whatever doubt is holding back his little mortal mate from accepting him completely, knowing that even the smallest fear, the briefest of doubts, will keep the priestess from fully trusting him and who could blame her? A miko trust a demon!? Love that which she had been created to destroy?!

Yet somehow their love had found a way.

The spectral wolf shakes his large, dimming head. From the first moment the little human had flung the kitsune cub, a creature not even of her own species, off the mountain to save the little one from his mortal self the old youkai had truly awoken, cracking open his ancient eye to really look at her. It was then the demon had seen it, had sensed it, the power of love and loyalty flaring around the unusual mortal woman like a cloak. Her fearlessness, stubbornness and determination raw and unbending, so like his own. It had been more than enough to brand the miko to his heart and claim her for all time, for as surely as she had shot the arrow that broke the sacred jewel she had cast her power into the demon's very soul, awakening something older… something deeper… something even the ageless demon had a hard time placing, something that had reminded him of his mortal youth.

The void pulses very near to Kagome, surprising her with the close up vision of Kouga's brilliant blue eyes flashing before her, the memory materializes in bright, warm sun filled colors.

**_"Kagome ...I'll always be there for you, when are you going to realize that?" The wolf gazes deeply into her eyes…_ **

The giant wolf shakes his head, hardly believing his state and the length's he's having to take to convince his powerful little mate to trust him, submitting once and for all to the wolf's dominant youkai. Only then can the demon surrender a part of his own soul in exchange, vowing to care for his mates' needs, her mind, body and soul with every drop of power in the demon's blood. The powerful exchange of energies solidifying each other's complete and unbreakable Trust, a power that wolf youkai know can shape empires, break hearts and realize dreams. Trust, the foundation of all life and pack dynamics for wolves.

The thought stirs a joyful moment in the demon's soul, pushing forward a new memory.

**_"What if I were to swear an oath that not even I could break?" Kouga grins "Would you trust me then?..."_ **

Kagome inhales sharply at the memory, stirring a deep, painful ache in the miko's heart, remembering vividly the day her wolf had played his little game, the moonstone clutched between them. Kouga had been trying to tell her then of the depth of his love for her but Kagome hadn't believed, not really. But she should have known better, should have understood then, if she had perhaps this chasm of doubt wouldn't seem so overwhelming.

**_"It was my way of telling you that you hold my soul, my heart, my… everything, in the palm of your hands" Kouga smiles brilliant sapphire eyes at her._ **

"Oh Kouga, I'm so sorry" Kagome moans, clutching her hands before her. How many times had the wolf been there for her over the years, protecting her, watching out for her? Even holding her while she cried over another man? Finally the priestess begins to understand that all the insecurities and doubts that plagued the miko with the hanyou simply have no place with the wolf. The wolf is someone different,  _something_  different.

The brightly pulsing Orb can sense the demon weakening under its onslaught, hastily it hurtles every last bit of power at the youkai, determined to purify the powerful demon wolf once and for all before the wild, untamed force of the miko's magic can be reigned back in. The glowing sphere pulses rapidly for a moment, how unfortunate that it should be paired with a divided miko that seems unwilling or unable to own her power, to wield that which the priestess had been created for in the first place. The glowing Orb filled with the raw essence of the miko's magic watches gratified as the demon wolf falls to his knees, an exhausted tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, the wolf's fiery mane almost completely depleted and dark.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Well master InuYasha" Myoga hops up and down on InuYasha's shoulder, the little demon flea's sudden appearance doesn't shock anyone, least of all the hanyou. The cowardly demon was notorious for only showing up once all the danger had passed.

"It seems that lord Kouga's youkai is not faring well." Watching as the wolf continues to pale, the feel of his demonic aura fading as breaths become labored and weak.

Ginta whimpers kneeling next to his Alpha, his longtime friend and savior. Memories of their youth, of the challenges and adventures they'd shared run through the beta's mind. Left orphaned after a brutal attack had decimated his entire pack save for himself and pack mate Hakkaku, the two young cubs had done the best they could surviving on their own, even binding themselves to each other as blood brothers though they hadn't been born of the same she-wolf.

It had been Kouga himself who had stumbled across the half starving, barely surviving young wolves, the fledgling would-be leader showing early signs of his powerful and courageous Alpha blood by grudgingly rescuing the fumbling brothers time and again. Having left a home and an identity he would not speak of, forging on his own in the world, Kouga eventually came to grudgingly accept the unwavering loyalty of the two wolves that would never leave his side. Ginta grins, remembering how long Kouga had tried to shake them but together they had forged the beginnings of their tiny little pack, the blood brothers swearing to follow wherever Kouga led, and they had.

Now the sight of his powerful leader's weakening aura fills the beta with a sense of fear he hasn't felt in a long, long time.

"We have to bring him to Kagome" Ginta's silent tears track down blood smeared cheeks.

"Yes, that's what he would want" Hakkaku agrees, his thoughts and memories mirroring his brothers as all the wolves howl their sorrowful agreement. Their hearts heavy the two beta's move to carefully pick up their fallen leader and friend.

"Leave him alone!" InuYasha's gruff voice halts the wolves in their tracks, surprising them and the rest of Kouga's pack.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asks curiously, stepping closer in case his interference is needed but the dog doesn't respond, doesn't even glance in his direction, his focus on the fallen wolf at his feet.

Reaching down InuYasha slips an arm under Kouga's neck, the other under his legs, carefully lifting the moaning wolf in his arms the hanyou stands. A bleary pale blue eye opens onto a wide golden orb.

"Inu..Yasha?" Kouga's voice is weak, barely audible.

"Stupid wolf" but the hanyou's voice is soft, full of compassion. "I guess I owe you one, don't I?" InuYasha swallows down the knot of emotions lodged in his throat, surprised at how different the feelings are raging inside him compared to only a few days ago as the hanyou looks down at the pale, weakened wolf in his arms. His once most hated rival.

"No way.. Inu…" Kouga grunts with some force, "Not.. gonna" the wolf moans fighting to free himself from the dog's gentle hold, "Carry… me!" grunting again the wolf struggles a few seconds more but there is simply no power left in his body as Kouga goes slack.

"Now that's gratitude for ya" InuYasha mock huffs, shaking his head slightly the half demon fights back the tremor in his eyes.

Cradling the Alpha wolf's limp body in his arms InuYasha turns, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions around him the hanyou makes his way quickly towards Kagome where the blinking shield has long since been taken down. Kouga's pack, Sango and the others follow closely behind. Landing carefully near a grief stricken Kaede, Shippou buries his face in the old miko's robes as the deep mournful howl of the wolves continues around the clearing, filling the night with a dark sense of foreboding.

Kagome's moaning, trembling form lies not far from the remains of the large cracked boulder that has witnessed much in its time guarding the little area. The miko's face is gaunt and pale, her lips and body trembling as gasps of moaning pain escape the priestess, renewing the gnawing guilt and despair eating at InuYasha's heart. If only he could save her he would happily lay Kagome in the wolf's skinny arms himself. A strangled whimper escapes the hanyou, thick silver hair cascading around him he lays Kouga down next to his mate with more gentleness than anyone had ever thought possible.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Painstakingly Kagome tries to push closer towards the wolf, but the freezing gales of the white orb pushes her back painfully, keeping her from reaching him. Shakily the priestess extends a hand towards the downed youkai.

"Kouga!" Kagome cries, the powerful winds make her movements jerky and slow. The miko sphere pulses more rapidly, blocking Kagome with its powerful electrical winds and shimmering intensity. With enhanced power the Miko Orb continues to blast at the weakening wolf on one side while holding back the priestess on the other.

The demon's fiery mane flickers out in the sphere's growing brightness, only a handful of small flames keep burning, keep fighting.

"Hang on!" Kagome screams, "Please don't go!" overwhelming grief threatens to consume her, "Please fight!" Kagome cries, "Fight for me!" unable to hold back her flood of tears as the miko's heart falls into her stomach, the churning and riot of emotions bubbling and scorching everything inside of her.

The demon grunts with determination, hearing its mates concerned cries sends a spark of power coursing through the wolf as the air swims hazily around them. The image is ghostly, barely visible, as the memory struggles to form around the priestess. A familiar cold, white landscape with a frozen river running through it begins to slowly take shape, an image of Kagome's wet and unconscious body held desperately in Kouga's embrace materializes faintly before her, surprising her. Kouga howls his sorrow near the frozen riverbank, his voice distant and thin as it echoes across the hollow void.

**_"Don't you die on me, Kagome!" Kouga screams, "You hear me!?... Please Kagome, please, you can't leave me …" lovingly rocking the cold, lifeless body of the woman he adores against his chest. "You can't die, there's so much I still have to show you … so much I still have to say... Fight Kagome" Kouga begs .. "Please fight" the wolf whimpers, instinctively nuzzling Kagome's ebony hair, "Fight… for me."_ **

The demon wolf shakes on his knees as the memory forms, there is no time left, it is done. The moon is moments from rising on the physical plane and either he will die at his mate's hand or be damned for eternity. The youkai chuckles silently, relieved. The demon has lived countless millennia and knows he would rather be taken by his mate's uncontrolled power then have had to watch his unusual little mate's life come to an end. Never that.  _Never again. T_ urning his low smoldering gaze to the strange mortal the wolf knows that it had been worth it.

Kagome's eyes grow wide at the memory she has never seen, Kouga's broken and distraught form cradling her frozen body to his chest, screaming out the very words she herself had begged of the wolf! The sight of her own lifeless body at the river's icy edge is shocking and profound, the wolf's obvious love and soul crushing pain before they'd even come together aches the miko's soul, driving powerful bolts of humbling adoration for her lover spiraling through Kagome's entire being.

Oh how could she have ever doubted the sincerity or power of Kouga's love, radiant and pure despite all his macho bravado? Yes the wolf's need for dominance, especially over her, could be.. grating at times but at the heart of it Kagome is realizing lies the hot burning core of the wolf's  _love_  for  _her._  Can it be that Kouga's consuming need for dominance is fueled by the wolf's desire to protect her? To ensure  _that_  – Kagome's eyes fall over the fading image of Kouga's distraught form at the frozen river's edge – never happens again?

Explosions of energy begin to shift and stir inside Kagome as the power of epiphanies and pieces long forgotten begin to tumble and move into place, whirling with the chaos of emotions already unfolding inside her.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha's silent tears spill into his hair as he steps back, watching as Kouga uses what remaining strength he has left to look on Kagome's face, perhaps for the last time.

The hand curling on his shoulder surprises the hanyou, turning to gaze into trembling emerald eyes hidden beneath white and dark bangs. Sango stands with Miroku just behind the she-wolf, the slayer cries silently with the kitsune in her arms who'd abandoned the old miko's robes at their arrival. The slayer's head turns into the monks neck with Shippou mirrored on the other side, Kirara curled up between them with the little fire cat's sorrowful mewls adding to the litany of wolf voices in a beautiful, painful, harmonious melody.

Swallowing thickly InuYasha tries to speak, to say something, anything, that will somehow make sense of the moment, put some frame of thought behind the whirling chaotic emotions warring inside all of them but no such grace is granted, no incredible insight burst forth, no last chance plans take place to resolve the chasm of the moment. Rosario nods, eyes blinking close, understanding.

"It is in the hands of the wolf mother" the she-wolf whispers. Having given her show of support to the hanyou in the custom of wolves Rosario turns and walks back into the comforting hold of the demon slayer who the she-wolf knows struggles with her own warring sense of guilt and failure over what's transpired.

It's the faint fragrance of lavender that tickles Kouga's nose, causing him to inhale deeply as the scent drives deep into the wolf's soul triggering an instant surge of euphoria! His heart soars as Kouga's gaze finally falls on the woman he adores but the wolf's joy is dampened by the miko's moans of pain and the pale color of her face.

"Kagome" Kouga grunts, supporting himself against an unsteady arm the wolf reaches a clawed hand out, stroking gently against his woman's cheek, surprised and worried when he feels no shock of energy.

As the world begins to dim and the fire in the wolf's blood begins to fade Kouga can't help the wave of despair that overtakes him as images of what a life with his Kagome at his side might have looked like flashes through the wolf's mind. Images of his wolf form running under the bright full moon rush through Kouga's memory overlaid with ghostly images of pups that  _might have been_  running alongside the Alpha, his glorious squealing mate howling astride him.

"I'm ..sorry koi" Kouga whispers, using the last of his strength to push the words out. "Forgive… me" the wolf collapses atop her, completely drained of strength before the world goes suddenly, blissfully black.

A strange prickling sensation dances across the hanyou's skin as InuYasha watches in disbelief at the scene unfolding before him, this isn't how it's supposed to happen! From his peripheral the half demon can make out the sight of Rosario and Sango crying into each other's arms with Miroku silent and withdrawn next to them, one hand on the slayer's back the other holds onto the kitsune who is so beyond grief that the little fox is only capable of hiccuping silent tears into the monk's neck. Ginta, Hakkaku, Hozo and all the other wolves have their heads tipped back filling the skies with their mournful voices as everyone looks on, stunned and uncomprehending.

Together humans, demons and wolves surround the strange and unlikely couple, wondering if perhaps love has challenged a little too much. Waiting and watching to see who will live and who will die.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The demon wolf grunts painfully at the bright searing light, his strength all but gone as the giant youkai heaves ragged breaths, his fiery light continuing to dwindle. It's a shame though, the demon muses to itself, this mate would have been different, would have been exciting. The unpredictable and challenging mortal would have been fun! With the last of the demon's strength the ashen wolf tilts its giant head in Kagome's direction, his eyes searching between the bright flashes of power until his gaze locks with hers, the youkai pushes another ghostly memory towards his mate, soft and gentle it caresses the miko's skin.

**_"I love you Kagome … Even if you don't ever feel the same back, it's Ok.., because I can love you enough for the both of us."_ **

Kagome gasps, the wolf's potent memory breaks away the final hold on the miko's soul, ripping it open like a thunderclap as hot blazing passion burns away the last coil of cold, the final glimmer of doubt in Kagome's belly as glorious, powerful, all-consuming heat swells into every dark cold corner of her soul. A powerful rush of hot molten emotions swallows the priestess whole, filling her, empowering her, bringing on a moment of perfect clarity that halts the Orbs' attack instantly, freezing it in its tracks as the powerful winds immediately cease, the void going blissfully still and silent.

Kagome's eyes open wide as a strange and familiar tingle at her cheek has Kagome touching the side of her face, Kouga's distinct warm energy rushes through her. An indistinct touch of blue hums in the void but the color is ashen and weak as the wolf's faint voice breaks through the darkness. The usual rich timbre so full of pain, regret and sorrow Kagome barely recognizes it, it breathes so close to her ear, energy humming so strongly she can almost swear the wolf is right beside her!

**_"Kagome.. I'm sorry koi… forgive me."_ **

"Kouga, no!" Kagome screams, not wanting to imagine what is happening so far away from her to make her stubborn, powerful wolf sound so broken and defeated.

The thought of what damage her own powers have been causing her lover as the wolf fights to reach her, strikes a fiery blaze of guilt, sorrow and pain in Kagome's belly. Closing her eyes the miko focuses on the familiar sensation she can feel wrapping itself against her body, Kouga's faint energy hums against her, unusually still and somber. Kagome's love, worry and fear for her wolf feeds the exploding rush of clarity still humming in every cell, every drop of blood, the powerful forces combine and spark a brand-new understanding that brings on a rush of new potent power. Crackling wisps of light begin to appear around Kagome as the over-powering sensations rush through her bloodstream, bursting like light into the miko's fingers and toes. From somewhere within the vast void the priestess begins to glow brightly as the Miko Orb moves, suddenly flying in Kagome's direction.

The void begins to shake violently as the glowing sphere is drawn so quickly towards the priestess in one fluid motion it's almost as if Kagome's very breath draws it speeding towards her, growing in brightness as it nears. Inhaling deeply just as the light reaches her an explosion of white platinum fire ignites that sends waves of sparks flying into the void, obscuring nearly everything with its bright blinding light. The dark silhouette at the powers center reveals the Orb merging into Kagome, the two becoming one. As the blinding, twinkling light recedes the void reveals a lone Kagome sitting with eyes closed glowing and sparkling brightly with wisps of energy, pink incandescent light touching the edges.

A wide grin spreads its way across the miko's face as new incredible power crackles and sizzles through her, invigorating Kagome with new strength, knowing with every fiber of her being that she trusts Kouga not only with her life but with her heart and her soul as well. The realization is clear and undeniable as new understandings spiral through Kagome's soul rushing alongside the new power coursing through her. Understanding finally that it doesn't matter what her miko powers may have been created for, Kagome is in charge of her own choices! Her own life! And she can never, will never, hurt Kouga again!

Kagome's eyes snap open crackling with pink fire – and by all the kami's the Universe is going to understand that!

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Woa!" everyone exclaims watching wide-eyed as the lifeless couple begins to glow brightly, a bright column of light suddenly erupts from their unconscious forms startling everyone as they fall back.

Shooting straight into the night sky the dazzling pillar of glowing colors seems to soar directly towards the partial moon above, way into the cloud banks it explodes with a powerful crack of thunder that reverberates overhead, sending pulses of shockwaves rolling through the skies. Youkai and human alike continue to back away, staring in awe as they shield their eyes at the incredible display of power.

"What… what's happening?" Shippou asks, raising his tear stained face from the monk's neck. Sango Miroku and the others watch mesmerized as Kouga and Kagome's still forms are quickly enveloped by the expanding light, awed at the column of pulsating light that extends into the sky.

"Look there!" Everyone turns to see where Hozo is pointing, not understanding what they're seeing when their gaze first falls on a lone grey feather, most likely from one of the birds of paradise, lying suspended from falling about a foot or so from the ground, for all intents and purposes, frozen in midair.

"Interesting." Myoga hops up and down on InuYasha's shoulder, noticing the feather is caught in the glow of the sphere's influence. Leaves caught fluttering in a breeze have also halted within the glow's reach.

"It seems almost as if time were… well… frozen." Myoga rubs thoughtfully at his beard, the old demon amazed at the display of power.

"Frozen?" Sango gasps, stepping forward with the she-wolf clutched beside her the slayer watches the incredible display of power that surrounds Kouga and Kagome with wide stunned eyes. "But… is that even possible?" A spark of hope flares to life in Sango's chest.

"Who the fuck knows?" InuYasha replies gruffly, not daring to hope as the hanyou's hand comes up to block the glare from the bright blazing glow before him, wondering absentmindedly if the couple at its center knows how to do anything normal.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome can't help but giggle as her eyes open. She feels…good, grinning, not knowing why, only that for the first time in her life something inside her feels full and complete. The void comes into sharper focus as her eyes adjust to the dim hues, thousands of shades of burnt amber, dusky purples and twilight blues pulse rhythmically in the void. Gazing in wonder at the beauty around her the miko wonders why she's never noticed it before. Extending her legs Kagome essentially rises to her feet, giggling at the sensation of feeling stronger and better than she can ever remember.

The sparkling pearlescent light of Kagome's energy shimmers around her like an ethereal veil, stunning the ancient creature to its core with its mate's strength and beauty. Slowly Kagome drifts towards him, her gaze falling on the dying embers of the wolf before her, the miko's eyes lock with the demon's mesmerized gaze, eyes as wide as saucers.

A large dark snout pulls back revealing a wide toothy grin, the youkai's eyes speak his joy as the wolf watches his little mate move closer, rumbling approvingly, overjoyed at the transformation that's engulfed his little mortal. In claiming her own power the priestess is one step closer to accepting him, if only he had the strength now to complete the bonding, the wolf's eyes close mournfully, if only they had more time. The demon reaches his senses out, attempting to sense the moon, it should be well past its zenith and the gateways closed, he should be dead. Yet somehow on the mortal plane the moon hangs suspended, the portal open and waiting as if somehow time itself has been stilled. But how? Does that mean there is still a chance?

Tears shimmer down ivory cheeks as Kagome kneels next to the wolf's large whimpering head, she flinches at the sight of the youkai's dark charcoal like body, singed with only a few wisps of flames that still burn here and there, the wolf's twin tails lay motionless and dark.

"Oh my poor sweet wolf" Kagome coos rubbing softly at the dark patch between his once fiery ears, noticing little flicker of flames that bursts to life under her touch.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome weeps, feeling the substance of Kouga's youkai getting thinner, weaker as the last of his light burns away. "I'm sorry it took me so long" she shakes her head, somehow though the words are not enough.

Without thinking, instinctively, Kagome begins to glow as a memory unconsciously rises to the surface, unraveling and taking shape around them. As the miko's voice begins to echo through the darkness, the memory stirs Kagome's own heart, feeling the rush of feelings anew and then she finally understands why the Orb, the manifestation of Kagome's own inner power and Kouga's youkai have been communicating with her through the memories. It was the simplest way to convey a vast array of emotions, expressing many different thoughts and feelings in a fraction of the time. And depending on the memory, each different and unique from the next, the power of that recollection could just as easily lift you up, empower you and renew you, as tear you down and drown you in an ocean of despair and regret.

Kagome closes her eyes, focusing her heart as sounds and images begin to form around her, the wolf watches its strong-willed mate with large curious eyes, the sound of the miko's voice comes from everywhere within the void, wrapping around him, soothing him. The demon feels something stir deep within as he reconnects to the power of that extraordinary night, the night that had changed everything, everywhere, forever.

**_"You've changed everything Kouga, so much more than you know. I understand now, I wasn't ready before …. Everything you said to me in the forest was true, …I've always pushed you away … because I've been afraid to touch that fire, that passion, … because I was terrified that it would consume me…"_ **

The youkai rumbles deep in his chest, its twin tales flicker, the tips sprouting with fire as Kagome's words pulse across the void, its mate's confession igniting the youkai's heart and fueling his blood, recalling vividly how fast the demon's own heart had raced in the throes of that night.

**_"But I'm not afraid anymore" Kagome grins, her eyes filling with light, "I'm ready for it"_ **

The memory of Kagome's words strengthens the youkai's heart, sparking a fire deep down in the demon's belly. The miko's hands run softly along the wolf's large face, noting with hope the flames that sprout beneath her touch, igniting the wolf in a smoldering mosaic of colors everywhere her hand passes over.

"Please" Kagome hiccups, the demon's large dusky eyes locks with hers. "Don't give up, you can't give up" she begs.

The wolf in her arms whimpers and grunts as he struggles to rise and Kagome dreads to think what is happening to Kouga on the outside with his youkai in such bad shape. The thought of the wolf dying and in pain sends a bolt of panic racing through the miko's blood, igniting little droplets of pink power that shimmer along her skin, slowly absorbing their way into the demon's etheric body, making the youkai glow slightly as it passes through him.

"Remember" Kagome coos softly, smiling gently at the large creature before her, "What did I tell you, you silly wolf?" the miko giggles, pushing a particularly joyful memory to the surface, a moment in time that was only outshone by what had come after it.

**_"I would rather live a short time in danger at your side Kouga … than live the rest of my life in safety without you" …knowing she'd rather give up everything and anything, then him… "So just trust me … trust us."_ **

The demon wolf howls a powerful sound that reverberates through his chest, his mates love and concern spurring him on, pushing him forward. Kagome's eyes grow wide as flames begin to burst forth in scattered patches along the wolf's body, charging and energizing him with each new flicker of light.

Slowly the wolf staggers to his feet, beads of etheric sweat forming on his ashen skin as the youkai pushes himself up, growling deep he gathers the renewing strength beginning to seep into him. The feel of his little mate pushing on the demon's large side, attempting to help the wolf to his feet makes the youkai chortle inside, igniting a new surge of love and affection for his strange little companion and everywhere Kagome's hands touch him it sends pleasurable surges of power sweeping through the wolf's body.

A powerful blaze begins to smolder in the youkai's gaze as the air begins to suddenly heat and shimmer around them, triggering a familiar and instantly thrilling sensation that shoots delicious pearls of energy rolling through the priestess, Kagome's spine tingles under the onslaught of rising emotions. Just like before the space around her begins to hum and gleam, the very air sparking a euphoric tingling that jumps across her skin, moaning as the erotic sensations spark across her body, washing through her and seeping into every nerve ending.

"Oh my" Kagome gasps, fingers and toes curling.

The demon wolf rumbles in response, glowing brightly as new flames to continue to grow, steadily erupting across his body. With renewing strength and hope stirring the youkai's soul the wolf pushes a potent memory to the surface, easily hearing the miko's heart race as the images and sounds take shape.

**_The wolf leans into the priestess, surprising her by rubbing his cheek against hers ... "See Kagome" the youkai nuzzles his face against hers …a continuous low rumble in the wolf's chest, "Every part of you responds to me. Can you feel it?"_ **

Kagome's mind whirls with the emotions and feelings of that night exploding as though for the first time inside her. Instinctively the miko hums with power, replying with a memory of her own that materializes just as the first begins to fade.

**_"I.. I can feel it" Kagome whispers._ **

The youkai howls in joy, its mate's acceptance and response completing something crucial and deep within the youkai's soul. The wolf shakes its large head, catching flame again on the shake and surprising his little mate who trills with laughter, watching the domino effect of flames cascading in a bright, massive blaze erupting along the wolf's spine and across his entire body. Kagome grins up at the wolf, his incredible blazing heat comfortable and warm against her skin.

The wolf rumbles down at her, the familiar sound that can only be Kouga sparks a yearning in the miko's belly, a powerful need to be wrapped in her lovers arms once again. More sure then she has ever felt in her life, Kagome tilts her head back and to the side, the submissive gesture, the intentional revealing of her exposed neck and her pulsing mark the most erotic thing the youkai's true essence has witnessed in a very long time. The large demon gazes down at the trusting, blazing miko before him, his mates rare and submissive behavior acts like a euphoric drug on the youkai, his fiery snout inhales deeply at Kagome's marked neck as it begins to glow, changing colors as the wolf forms another memory around them.

**_"Kagome …you're scent is intoxicating to me... your scent now, mixing with mine" he touches his head to her forehead, inhaling the space between them deeply, "is utterly mind numbingly beautiful and exhilarating …. It drives into my brain … the smell of me in you…" he closes his eyes, "… I could bathe inside it forever if you'd let me."_ **

Kagome's cheeks flush as she and the wolf exchange memories, thoughts and feelings. Watching awed as the demon wolf before her continues to grow in power and light, a deep red shimmers around their auras, growing in brightness until it almost looks pink. Slowly, the priestess reaches her hands out, the mark at the miko's neck glows fiercely, pulsing brightly as a coiling, twisting thread of red-pink pulsing light begins to emerge from the mark. The mixed essence of their newly combined powers spirals gently down Kagome's arm, leaving behind a glowing trail of colors as it passes traveling along her forearm before pooling into Kagome's cupped hands. Instinctively she holds her glowing hands out before the wolf's flaming canines, waiting patiently.

The blazing wolf blinks large questioning eyes knowing that any doubt on the miko's part will most certainly destroy both of them once the exchange of energies is completed. After that, there can be no turning back. The wolf's hesitation is resolved by his mates perfect response in the memory that forms, surging around the demon in bright, powerful colors.

**"Kouga" the miko whispers softly… "I love you Kouga, I think I always have."**

With perfect trust the spectral wolf closes his eyes, pushing his snout forward his fiery maw connects with the pulsing energy held in the palm of his mate's hands. A tidal wave of rainbow light ignites where they touch, their bodies misting over in a glittering haze as each senses the intense pleasure of the other, their powers growing and merging the light spreads out from their joined touch growing in strength and intensity. Each new pulse enhances the euphoric flow between the priestess and her demon as howls of joy and pleasure ring through the void, the flow of energy between them building and fusing until sparks of platinum light tinged in pink erupt from the mated pair in a dazzling display of light and sound.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Everyone get back!" InuYasha yells, the glow of power around Kouga and Kagome begins to hum, changing in intensity as it begins to pulse rapidly, growing so bright and powerful it lights the entire valley in an ethereal pink shimmering glow.

"But do you know what is happening Myoga?!" Miroku asks the little demon flea that appears suddenly at his shoulder, thankful that whatever is transpiring must not be so bad since the little cowardly demon is still in the vicinity.

Myoga stares wide-eyed at the sight before him, gulping almost fearfully at the back of his throat, quickly the little youkai shoves down the panicked and paranoid thoughts that threaten to take root.

"Something that has not happened since the days of the ancient youkai master Miroku" the flea whispers, uncertain.

"Huh?" InuYasha asks, his head whirling around clearly hearing the little demon, "What the hell are you talking about Myoga!?" A pang of apprehension sweeps through the hanyou.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Success! The ancient youkai throws his head back, howling his joy! The merging of their powers having resulted in an unexpected exchange as the wolf looks on his new glittering mate. The youkai has no idea what this can mean, to his knowledge it has never happened before, at least, not quite like  _this_. The demon barks a laugh, shaking his head. He can feel it thrumming through him now, this strange new power, the part that is  _hers_  but does not burn him. What can it mean? They are joined now, of that there can be no doubt, the wolf preens with exhilaration feeling their life forces entwining around each other.

The demon wolf can feel his essence which has been healed and renewed being called back to the other plane, but it's alright. It is done. The demon turns his gaze back to his new mate, thrilling again at the glowing new sight of her. Where once there stood a doubting mortal priestess there now proudly stands a large powerful she-wolf wreathed in white blazing flames tinged in pink, sparkling with a soft ethereal light, twin tails flick powerfully behind her. As the void continues to diminish the proud demon pushes a last memory into the changing void, mimicking his new mate the wolf releases a powerful, joyful howl of his own.

**"Later beautiful" the wolf grins, winking at her before disappearing from sight.**

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

From within the column of multi-colored energy emerges the image of two large spectral wolves seen rising out of Kouga and Kagome's unconscious forms, made of what looks like ethereal molten flames.

InuYasha gazes spellbound at the strange visions rising before him, "Wh..what the hell is that?!" the hanyou stutters to no one in particular, not certain if he even believes what he's seeing.

The ghostly apparitions, one wreathed in red flames the other in white, hover nose to nose in a whispy misty substance over the glowing couple, a trail of flaming spikes run down the wolves backs ending in a flourish of fiery twin tails. As one the mesmerizing apparitions raise their large smoldering heads, tilting them to the night sky they release a powerful joint howl that breaks across the valley, sending ripples of gooseflesh running along every youkai, wolf and mortal alike. As the spectral wolves slowly dissipate, the column of light and ethereal glow fading from sight, InuYasha and the others in the clearing give themselves a visible shake dispelling the sudden strange energy that had rippled outwards from the apparitions.

"Ya got me" Hakkaku finally replies, the prickling of energy still rolling through the beta's body. The wolves have never seen anything quite like it, watching wide-eyed as the frozen feather and leaves move back into normal time again, the wind carrying them away.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

There's a weightlessness he can't quite explain as Kouga lingers in darkness, a soft glow surrounding him in some dark nameless void. He twitches and the wolf can feel his heavy paws drag underneath him, can feel the pain wracking his large body acutely, wait…when had he transformed? Where is he? Where's the damn mutt? He'd been bringing him to Kagome.  _Kagome_. The name sends ripples of painful misery surging through the wolf, wishing the darkness would swallow him whole knowing he's failed her, failed the only being in the world that means everything to him, she that was his soul, his light, she that had been his only hope for salvation. Kouga can feel himself fading, his essence slowly burning away as surely as his reason for living.

A spark in the darkness draws Kouga's gaze, his heavy head slowly raising the wolf struggles to focus. As the air warms around him the light gets stronger, hotter, oozing strength into his veins Kouga struggles to rise to his feet, his paws shaking beneath him. The darkness begins to hum, morphing in color and shapes bringing with it a rush of hot, delirious emotions when clear vivid images begin to form around the wolf displaying a familiar moment in time that burns brightly before Kouga's stunned eyes.

**_"Kouga" the miko whispers softly… "I love you Kouga, I think I always have."_ **

"Kagome!" the wolf roars, the powerful emotions and sensations of that night rush through Kouga's blood, heating his soul.

A bright explosion of light fills the void, wrapping Kouga in brilliant colors as the wolf's entire body suddenly ignites turning to bright burning flames, invigorating him. As the surge of power within the wolf continues to grow, pushing, pulling, driving him higher an otherworldly howl breaks through the darkness surrounding and wrapping around him, filling the wolf with an indescribable euphoric sensation that thrums through every nerve ending in his body, making Kouga howl out.

As the void continues to shift in color an explosion of white platinum light erupts before the wolf's wide eyes, watching mesmerized as the form of a magnificent howling she-wolf made of molten white flames tinged at the edges in pink emerges from the center of power, her twin fiery tails blazing majestically behind her.

Kouga's mind stops at the breathtaking sight, the powerful she-wolf's howl drives deep into his soul, calling the wolf forward, driving him from the darkness and back into the light.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

There's a profound silence that falls across the assembled group of mortals and youkai, waiting, watching, wondering, uncertain if it's safe to approach the now utterly silent couple. The assembled forest wolves begin to stir, a soft whine finding its way to the back of their throats as they begin to sniff the air with increasing frequency, stirring their youkai brethren.

Slowly Kouga's eyes begin to open as strength rushes back into the wolf's body.

"Ka..Kagome?" the wolf grunts, gripping the side of his head, what the hell happened? He must have been hallucinating again because for just a second Kouga could have sworn he'd seen… No impossible. The wolf's just taken a couple too many nasty falls recently, that's all.

"Kouga! You're alright!" Hakkaku and Ginta cry out, tears brimming the beta's eyes at the joy of hearing their leader's voice, rushing forward with InuYasha and the others everyone keeps a respectful distance from the wolf who continues to ignore everyone around him, Kouga's gaze and attention focused solely on the still and silent form below him. A pin drop silence falls as everyone waits, breaths held in.

"Hey Ginta, do you smell that?" Hakkaku whispers carefully to his partner, eyes never leaving Kouga and Kagome's hunched forms.

"Ssh! Quiet Hakkaku!" Ginta reprimands in a hushed tone, the beta's attention fixed on his leader and his mate, clawed hands curled nervously under his chin.

Gazing down on Kagome's pale face Kouga is reassured by the absence of her painful moans that had been ever present since tragedy had struck them. The miko's forehead is smooth and dry, her breathing blissfully normal while the corners of her mouth are no longer turned down in a painful grimace.

"Come on baby," Kouga whispers, amazed at how strong he feels, how strangely buzzed and replenished. A clawed hand brushes back Kagome's bangs, the wolf's thumb softly strokes the side of her face. Kami's how long has he waited to do that? Forever it seems, dreaming of this moment for so long Kouga is sure he's going to truly die if he doesn't gaze into his woman's sparkling hazel eyes once more, eyes that had seen through the wolf's stubborn and overbearing ways, eyes that had sparkled under a brilliant full moon changing Kouga's world forever.

"Wake up Kagome" the wolf encourages softly, feeling the strong powerful hum of his mate at the back of his mind.

"Please.." unable to hold back the edge of desperation in his voice.

There's a fluttering under Kagome's eyelids that makes Kouga inhale sharply, his tail flicks anxiously behind him transmitting the energy it seems to his pack as the wolves whine instinctively at the back of their throats, the wolf equivalent of breaths held in as they share in their Alpha's nervousness.

Slowly Kagome's body stirs, a soft moan that escapes as the miko inhales deeply. Dark raven eyes that seem to shimmer with soft flecks of pink slowly open, immediately falling on the brightest sky blue the priestess has ever seen, filling her soul with an instant rush of overwhelming joy!

"K..Kouga?" Kagome's voice is dry and hoarse as she speaks from lack of use but the sensations it sends running through her lungs and into her body, her  _real_  body, is the most glorious feeling the miko has felt in a long time! Eyes brim with tears as the wolf's heart-melting grin comes into focus before her.

Applause and joyful shouting erupt around the couple at the sound of Kagome's hoarse voice as youkai, mortal's and wolves cry out in jubilant howls and cheering, hugging their neighbor and clapping each other gleefully on the back.

"Hey beautiful," Kouga grins displaying his infamous fangy grin at her, wide sapphire eyes sparkle unable to hold back the mountain of pure euphoric bliss blazing within them.

"We missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ok you can't get mad at me for ending it there!! It's technically not a cliffhanger!! lol_
> 
> after this the chapters go back to normal length, thank the kamis!!


	55. Chapter 54 - Family Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N Aug 14 2018:**
> 
> Greetings everyone!! I am so happy to be bringing you the next chapter of Wind & Snow! And I want to thank EVERYONE soooooooo much for all your *****incredible feedback***** , comments and reviews over the last chapter! They were AWESOME and really flipped me over the moon!!! I reread them all the time when i need an extra kick in the pants ;-). I know you hear writers say it all the time, but it really is true, getting to hear your reactions, I'm ADDICTED TO IT! lol, so thank you for sharing all the wonderful feels! 
> 
> **And for all you silent readers out there** , THANK YOU!! I see you clicking away, reading the story and even if you aren't one to ever review, know that I appreciate the fact that you keep coming back to read! :)
> 
> There is a lot to this story as you all know, but I'm actually going to be wrapping up **PART ONE** of the Wind  & Snow series, in hopefully about 5 more chapters (knowing me it'll be like 10 lol). There's a lot of stuff that's been going on and the next few chapters will visit different aspects of the growing story line. Remember there are still lots of things going on around Kagome and Kouga, including demons in the future, M.I.B cleaning services and much more! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who makes this story a joy to write.
> 
> Your humble servant ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

The incredible jubilant cacophony that breaks out in the half destroyed village in the middle of the night amongst wolves, humans and youkai alike as they cheer and celebrate amidst burned houses and scattered demonic corpses – those the massive backlash wave had not sucked up or destroyed - would send any innocent traveler scurrying into the night fearing for their own sanity. Perhaps they would be right to do so.

But then those who run in fear of the unknown would miss the precious moment in time when love that had been denied everything in a cold, cruel unrelenting world, had found legs to stand on, strength to draw from and voices to sing with in the hundreds of beings that had fought bravely and with courage for the sake of love. So that  _love_  could find a way…

Kouga has no idea how long he sits there, Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck as the wolf holds the slightly too thin form of his mate securely to his chest. The only thing Kouga is certain of is that not even the wrath of the Gods themselves can pry Kagome from his arms now.

A surge of hungry desire denied by days of fear, heartache and worry rushes through the wolf, his youkai rumbling and howling in such joy and contentment it sends Kouga's blood thrilling and heating as if he were newly whelped and in the throes of his first adolescent heat. Pulling back Kouga's eyes lock with Kagome's brimming ones, noting the soft iridescent pink in her irises and the smiling tilt to her mouth telling the wolf she's about to let loose one of her heart melting giggles. But before Kagome has time to register the intensity of the wolf's gaze, Kouga's lips crush almost brutishly against hers, the sudden hunger and desperation overwhelming her as Kagome gasps, responding with the same blazing need, her lips pushed apart by the wolf's questing tongue that plunges to meet hers.

Their newly combined energies hum and vibrate around them buzzing pleasurably against their skin as mouths and lips crash and caress in a hungry, feverish dance, their long awaited kiss burning away every aching feeling of loss and loneliness that each has felt for the other. Held tightly to the wolf's chest, her bottom resting on his curled leg, Kouga's deep woodsy-rain scent and low rumbling contented growl invades Kagome's senses, overwhelming her, knowing that no sensation or moment in time has ever felt more glorious, more heartfelt or more real than  _this_  moment. Curling her fist in Kouga's dark ponytail Kagome pulls him closer, deepening their kiss and making the wolf grunt, their mouths and lips collide like waves hammering against a shore – oblivious to everything around them as peels of thunder rumble and crack in the distance, the gathering storm clouds promising a much needed deluge.

InuYasha's cheeks redden as the hanyou spins around, the dog's chest tightening at the display yet not dying the terrible death he had once feared. Still InuYasha is thankful when everyone else around him does the same, spinning around as blushing mortals and youkai allow the reunited couple a moment of privacy.

Turning InuYasha locks eyes with a grinning Miroku, Sango next to him is hugging the monk fiercely before turning and clasping the she-wolf in a celebratory hug, tears of joy streaming from their eyes as the news spreads. InuYasha shakes his head, not sure if his heart can take any more even as mirth and joy overcome him in waves of glorious relief.

"Well I must say InuYasha, this day has been full of many surprises." Miroku grins stepping closer to his friend.

InuYasha snorts, "Ya that's putting it lightly monk," not daring to look behind him quite yet. From the blushing expressions on the other's faces and the way Sango hangs back speaking in rushed joyous tones with the she-wolf tells the hanyou that the couple behind him is still… indisposed.

"Ya InuYasha" Shippou grins, hoping up onto Miroku's shoulder, eager for his turn to see Kagome but Sango had made it very clear that he was to wait until the slayer said it was ok. "I can't believe you traveled all that way with Kouga and you guys didn't even kill each other!"

Hakkaku and Ginta not far off can't help but smirk at the perceptive little kit, but in fact, everyone is more than a little surprised at the changes they've been observing between the hanyou and their leader, more than a few wondering if the changes will keep.

"Ya well sorry to disappoint ya kid" InuYasha crosses his arms indifferently into the large sleeves of his Haori. "Next time I promise to do a better job of killing the wolf" he snorts but the dogs tone lacks all the old loathing of days past making Shippou narrow his eyes suspiciously on the hanyou.

Miroku grins to himself, knowing exactly what InuYasha is doing.

"Still" Sango steps closer, the slayers joy at the unexpected turns of events more than she could have ever hoped for. "What you did for Kouga and Kagome is really amazing InuYasha" feeling a sudden rush of affection for her hanyou friend who never ceases to surprise the slayer with the strength and size of the half demon's heart. "You know… considering."

Sango's praise is enough to make InuYasha's ears twitch nervously atop his head, his cheeks heating.

"Keh" he looks away, it's always been difficult for InuYasha to express his feelings having had them turned off for so long. "It was nothing, what else was I supposed to do? Let that scrawny wolf go by himself?" InuYasha grunts as if it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"Like he would have lasted two seconds without my help" the hanyou's sarcastic tone does little to hide his true feelings bubbling just under the surface. "Almost didn't ya know" InuYasha remarks gruffly, looking away, his words betrayed by the burning sensation in his face.

"InuYasha" Miroku chides good naturedly knowing exactly what his half demon friend is doing. What he always does. Playing off all the courageous and noble acts he performs as if they are nothing. As if they mean nothing. Add to that the fact that the half demon has done so in the face of incredible circumstances, after all how often does one risk life and limb for the sake of your most hated rival and your x-love? Finding himself in rapt agreement with Sango's praise Miroku claps InuYasha on the back, making the hanyou blush harder with the sentiment, more than a little impressed at InuYasha's composure given what is occurring just a few feet away, something has definitely changed the monk muses.

"You're a good man InuYasha" Miroku grins.

"Keh."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kagome beams. Oh how wonderful it feels to be wrapped in real sensations, practically swooning at the hard metal of Kouga's chest plate pressing against her and the feel of real cold biting her exposed skin makes the newly awakened priestess keenly aware of every raised hair on her body. Kouga's strong arms hold her tightly in a cage of iron, his hot mouth devouring her from the inside out reassures Kagome that she is alive, awake and most of all,  _safe_.

There's a moment though when Kagome is sure if she doesn't come up for air soon she is going to fall back into the darkness and that thought alone is enough to make the miko pry her kiss swollen and bruised lips from Kouga's hungry mouth. Swallowing several lungful's of air Kagome pants heavily, their foreheads instinctively touch, noses nuzzling in a familiar, loving gesture so unbelievably glorious it sets both of them grinning and laughing as they slowly pull apart.

"Hey you" Kagome smiles wide sparkling eyes that glitter in the light with sharp contrasts of pink flecks.

"Hey you" Kouga grins back, eyes dancing, watching entranced at the strange new glow in his woman's gaze.

"Kagome.. I.. I don't understand" there's a small part of the wolf that is terrified he's locked in another trance. "How can this be?" Gazing wondrously at her Kouga strokes the side of his woman's face carefully, hesitant, as though worried the touch will suddenly pass right through her.

"When the vial broke… I.. I thought" Kouga's eyes flicker in remembered pain, the thick swallow he takes buries the dark feelings deep inside the wolf's belly.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome smiles stunned at the handsomeness of her mate, her lover, her best friend. Had eyes ever been bluer, calmer, deeper? Had any one ever looked upon another with more radiance of love and joy than always pours from those eyes? That look he saves just for her? Kagome's hand touches the side of Kouga's face, love pouring from her fingertips.

"I did what you told me to do" the light that comes through Kagome's eyes, the joy that dances in them is enough to make the wolf forget how to breathe…again.

Kagome's thumb brushes against Kouga's fang, she grins, her gaze holding his. "I trusted  _us_."

"Kagome?" Kouga balks. Is.. was it.. had.. had she heard him?!

"I trusted  _you_ " Kagome's eyes quiver with bubbling emotion, wanting desperately for her wolf to understand, the powerful hum of energy at the back of the miko's mind stronger now, clearer, flickers when understanding registers in Kouga's eyes.

"Kagome you…" No it's not possible. Kouga knows his stubborn, willful miko only too well. There's no way!

"Baby did you…?" Kouga feels his heart rate increase, sensing the clear, strong vibrant hum of his mated bond with incredible clarity and intensity. It… it has to be. What else could it be?

Kouga's eyes close, touching his forehead to Kagome's the wolf breathes deeply, feeling the powerful hum of his youkai, the utter joy and satisfaction sizzling in its blood, in  _his_  blood as Kagome's scent perfectly harmonizes with his, strong, deep and mind numbingly beautiful.

The words tumble out in a hoarse whisper, "You submitted to my youkai" more a statement then a question because he knows it, gods he can fucking  _feel_  it and there's only one thing Kouga wants to do with his woman now and all the spectators be damned! Almost bordering on roughly Kouga curls a fist in Kagome's hair pulling her towards him in a powerfully heated kiss that knocks the world from under the miko's feet.

They break away, gasping for breath Kagome's raspy giggles fills the space between them, light, soft, confident and heartbreakingly glorious. Leaning close to Kouga's ear, nuzzling her nose along the column of the wolf's neck Kagome whispers breathlessly, practically purring, "You're my Alpha."

Shocked pleasure hits Kouga right in the groin, making the wolf grunt and his eyes squeeze shut.

"Fuck Kagome" Kouga rasps low, tightening his arms around her. Kami's of all the fucking things his woman could have ever said to him, she had to say THAT to him NOW!?  _Damn it_ , the wolf growls looking back into Kagome's grinning eyes, the look he sees there tells Kouga that had been his little vixen's intention all along. Oh yes. Definitely damn the spectators.

Kouga is about to reply with something equally disarming when Sango, who can no longer hold herself back at the edge of the circle, rushes forward, tears streaming from her eyes as the slayer collapses practically on top of the wolf in her haste to reach Kagome breaking the embrace between them.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cries, the priestess laughs as she catches the slayer in her arms, blankets tucked securely around her.

"Hey careful now!" Kouga tries to huff when he suddenly ends up with the slayers way too tight body suit between them, her surprisingly strong legs lodged in the wolf's stomach making him grunt and hunch over in surprise.

Kouga's amazed his youkai isn't more irritated that Sango has interrupted their reunion so spectacularly but the wolf understands, Kagome's pack is eager to greet her as well as he carefully extricates himself from the hugging sisters. The wolf grunts in surprise when the fire cat suddenly appears on his right shoulder and the kitsune alights himself on his left forearm atop his thick fur bracer, green eyes wide and beaming up at him.

"Uh… hey kid" Kouga stumbles, not entirely sure what the little kitsune is waiting for. "What's up?"

Shippou perches on the wolf's arm gazing up at him. He doesn't really understand everything that's going on, so many things have been changing since Kagome and Kouga have come together and Shippou isn't entirely sure how he feels about all of it just yet but the little fox understands one thing. Kouga had promised,  _promised_ that he would bring Kagome back and the wolf had kept his word, had made sure that Kagome opened her eyes again. The wolf had saved his mother.

In a rush of emotions a little too powerful for such a young fox Shippou jumps forward, his little arms doing their best to clasp tightly around Kouga's thick neck, a little fist curls in the wolf's furry shoulder bracer, immediately he feels Kouga's strong arm come up to support his tiny feet. Eyes squeezed shut, Shippou hugs the wolf with every ounce of strength he has, his little body trembling with the effort.

"T..thank y..you for keeping y..your promise" Shippou stutters through wet lashes. Kirara mewls in agreement, rubbing and purring her little body against Kouga's neck and head from her perched place on his shoulder.

When the little fox demon's arms wrap around his neck Kouga's inner youkai rumbles in contentment, surprising the wolf with the wave of emotions that rush through him as Shippou and Kirara show their gratitude. The wolf knows he didn't really  _save_ Kagome quite like he'd been expecting but in the end Kouga had pursued his goal and fought with everything he had in his quest to save Kagome, his entire reason for living and the little kitsune's too, the wolf realizes.

"No problem kid" Kouga replies a little gruffly, voice thick with emotion. Squeezing Shippou back carefully the wolf scratches Kirara behind the ears, smirking when the kit pulls back, wiping his eyes with the back of a tiny fist. Shippou gives the wolf an embarrassed toothy grin before launching off Kouga's forearm to dive on top of the hugging females.

"Careful she's still weak!" Kouga rumbles, the sheer joy in the wolf's voice belaying any natural gruffness.

Kagome giggles from the center of the pile, "Its fine Kouga, honest!"

Kouga shakes his head as he moves away, humans are so strange. Do they even realize how wolf-like they behave half the time? Quickly side stepping with a patient sigh the rushing form of the she-wolf that almost bowls him over as Rosario launches herself at the growing pile of limbs, hugging the human priestess carefully.

"Oh sister I'm so glad you're ok!" Rosario beams, "We've been so worried! How are you feeling?" checking the priestess for scratches and the like but other than some thinness that a couple of days of feasting won't cure, the miko seems rather… well.

"I… feel really good actually" Kagome beams succumbing to the hugs and affectionate words of those around her with peels of strong healthy laughter.

"Oh Kagome" Shippou wines, nuzzling against Kagome's neck, "We missed you so much" squeezing her tightly tears of relief spill from the corners of the kit's eyes.

"I missed you too Shippou" Kagome coos, snuggling the little fox to her closely. The feel of Sango's and Rosario's arms slung protectively around her, laughing their relief with wet salty tracks running down grinning cheeks and Kirara's happy mewling cries makes the miko feel more loved than she can ever recall. How had she gotten so lucky to be surrounded by so many people that care for her?

Kouga grins, it's impossible to feel anything except perfect bliss watching his mate laugh and reconnect with her pack, watching the Monk as he approaches the growing huddle alongside the old miko who nears with beaming eyes. The wolf doesn't miss the way Kagome calls out to the old priestess when their eyes connect, Sango and Rosario making way for her as the old and young miko embrace. Nor does Kouga miss the silent tears of relief that stream down old cracked dry skin as Kaede embraces the young strange girl that has filled her life with so much meaning.

Kouga is keenly aware of his beta's standing just a few steps away having respected their alpha's need for a moment of space by observing his body signals, their behavior in complete contradiction to the forest wolves that keep continuously passing against his legs, expressing their joy and affection at their alpha's return but Kouga doesn't mind, for some reason the feel of their soft bodies pushing against his legs feels just as reassuring to him as it does to his wolves. Strangely however they keep sniffing him as though they'd forgotten his scent or something.

"So you  _can_  tell when you're not wanted?" InuYasha's sarcastic remark from somewhere behind the wolf doesn't entirely surprise Kouga, in fact, he's been waiting for it, the hanyou obviously having no qualms about intruding on the wolf's private moment. But the wave of… affection? Friendship? That stirs in Kouga's chest at the dog's comment is a little startling.

When Kouga's forest wolves begin growling aggressively at InuYasha for his remark it irritates the Alpha… a lot, who flicks his tail sharply in combination with a back-teeth commanding snarl that surprises his pack, ordering them all to back off the hanyou, permanently. Kouga doesn't bother turning so he misses the surprised expression that flashes across InuYasha's face, mirroring those of his pack as the wolf continues to watch Kagome with her friends, reluctant to tear his gaze away from her for even a moment.

"Unlike you mutt face I know when to give my woman her space" but Kouga's words lack the usual aggression and flippant dismissal of years past making his wolves exchange covert questioning glances with each other.

"Keh, that'd be a first" InuYasha snorts, crossing arms into the wide sleeves of his robes he watches Kagome make her way through the throngs of celebrating villagers that crowd and hug her. "My memory must work a lot different than yours flea bag cause that's sure as hell not how I remember the last five years" InuYasha snickers, recalling vividly how many times the wolf had appeared unexpectedly on their travels bringing the miko gifts, trying to hold her hand,  _always_ standing in her personal space.

A flash of memories spark to life in the wolf's mind at InuYasha's words, "That was different" Kouga grins turning his gaze to the half demon, "I was still trying to win her."

"Keh" InuYasha snorts, not sure how to reply. It was true Kouga had been trying to win Kagome's heart then but like the others InuYasha had assumed the wolf was failing miserably. And yet some part of the hanyou hadn't been all that surprised at the turn of events, having long ago noticed Kagome's penchant for always making InuYasha go out of his way to save the overly confident wolf leader whenever tragedy struck. It had been… irritating at the time to say the least, but looking back now InuYasha wonders how he could have been so blind.

Hakkaku and Ginta exchange odd curious glances with each other having already caught glimpses of the strange changing dynamics between their leader and the hanyou during battle. Perhaps Kouga's incredible joy and satisfaction at having his mate returned to him safe and unharmed is making their often rough leader incredibly more tolerant than he usually is. If not for seeing the kitsune curled up in Kagome's arms they'd think it was the little fox trying to trick them with his magic again.

InuYasha's gaze turns to the wolf who is still intently focused on Kagome who is hugging her way through village friends and Kouga's pack despite the dark and late hour, the festive mood of victory fueling everyone's joy. Yes, he really should have seen it back then InuYasha realizes and if he hadn't been so consumed with Kikyo and his revenge against Naraku perhaps he would have noticed sooner and things might have turned out differently. InuYasha shakes his head, knowing its best to release that train of thought forever knowing all he can do now is learn from his mistakes and move forward with his life from this point forward. Following Kouga's gaze to a laughing smiling Kagome flops the hanyou's stomach, more than anything he wants to run up to her, to hug her and tell her how happy and relieved he is that she's ok. But things are different now. Not just between him and Kagome but between him and Kouga as well. InuYasha sighs inwardly. Not really sure what to do, how to act or even what to say.

"So what the fuck Kouga," watching the wolf's head twitch in his direction, "I thought only the woman were supposed to have their scents changed." InuYasha makes a show of sniffing the air around the wolf, making wide wafting gestures under his nose. "So when the hell did you become a woman exactly?" he grins. When in doubt, be a dick.

Kouga growls, angry scowl in place, "Hey watch your mouth mutt face or I'll…" the wolf's tirade tapers off when he notices his beta's and the rest of his pack approaching him as well, suddenly sniffing their Alpha intently. Barks and yips break out in commotion around the wolves as they get closer, beginning to swarm.

"Hey, what the hell fur balls!" Kouga growls, dancing in place as his wolves start pushing against him, noses sniffing all around him. Oops, right in the fur kilt, Kouga growls revealing fangs at a particularly nosey forest wolf that quickly scampers off.

Ginta sniff's right at his irritated Alpha's ear, sneezing loudly and causing Kouga to swat at him. The beta's soft tone breaks through all the sniffing and irritated growling. "Oh ya hey! How about that?!"

"I told ya flea bag" InuYasha grins, noticing Myoga hop onto his shoulder but as the little demon flea stays oddly quiet, simply observing, the hanyou ignores him as well.

"What.. what do ya guys mean I smell different?" Kouga panics, smelling himself. "I don't smell anything different."

"I knew I smelled something" Hakkaku jabs Ginta in the shoulder, giving the other beta an ' _I told you so'_  look.

"Wow, ya, that's.. ah.. potent boss" Hakkaku chagrins hand running through his carefully sculpted Mohawk before suddenly sneezing. It's not that Kouga smelled entirely different, if anything, he smelled much  _more_  like himself, a deeper heavier version of the wolf's natural woodsy scent similar to when Kouga went into a blood lust activating his youkai.

Kouga growls, frustrated, what fresh new hell is this then? "Will you assholes start making sense" the wolf growls.

"Fuck if we know" InuYasha shrugs his shoulder. "You still smell like you.. just….ah… -ahchoo!-" the hanyou sneezes, rubbing his nose at the potent scent, Kouga scowls at him.

"It's stronger that's all" Ginta grins always trying to find the positive side. "Like when you're fighting and your youkai is more awake" hoping to ease his leaders temper. Apparently that is still intact the beta realizes with a sigh, praying to every kami in existence that it hasn't gotten stronger as well.

"Ya you stink more now" InuYasha laughs heartily, earning him a growl from Kouga that he ignores. "I noticed the smell just after that little light show" he adds thinking back, there'd been several strange scents floating around just then.

"Light show?" Kouga's eyebrows twitch at the hanyou's strange statement.

"Oh ya boss, I guess you didn't see" Hakkaku reflects, they'd all been so absorbed by the wolf apparitions that had materialized before them. "But there was ah, two kinda ghost-like wolves, massive, they sort of came out you and Kagome."

"Ghost…like?" Kouga repeats in clear disbelief.

"A red one and a white one!" Ginta can't help but interject, all but bouncing on his toes. It had been a rush to witness.

"Ya boss but they looked… strange" Hakkaku rubs at the back of his neck, "All fiery and twin tailed."

 _White. Fiery and twin-tailed_. Kouga's heart slams into his chest. The vision he'd seen. Not this red wolf they speak of, Kouga hadn't seen that, but the white she-wolf wreathed in white flames tinged in pink and calling him from the darkness, THAT Kouga had seen. But it had been only a dream, hadn't it?

"They let out a howl that would have made the Mother proud." Ginta grins, remembering vividly the power that had rolled across his skin at the impressive blast of energy, even now the memory raises the hair along the beta's body.

"And then they just sort of…faded" Hakkaku finishes, watching his leader's wide, disbelieving gaze.

"Man that was amazing" Hozo blurts out standing next to the twins and other youkai from Kouga's pack. When all eyes turn towards him, the omega quickly casts his eyes down and away, suddenly embarrassed.

"You guys are fucking with me right?" Kouga's eyes blink in a gesture of clear uncertainty.

InuYasha snorts in reply, "That ain't even the half of it."

A sudden smack at Kouga's face has the hanyou gazing curiously at the wolf until a tiny groan escapes a little body that falls with a tiny thump onto the wolf's now outstretched palm.

"Ah…" Myoga attempts to stand, fighting off a powerful wave of dizziness the little flea has never quite felt before, at least, not from such a tiny little sip! The effects had been rather… intense.

"Excuse me lord Kouga" Myoga bows apologetically, "I wished simply to read the energies in your blood" practically vibrating with all the new power and knowledge humming in the flea's tiny little mind.

"And?" Kouga asks gruffly, "What did you learn flea?"

"It seems that when lady Kagome successfully .. ah.." Myoga blushes choosing his words carefully, knowing only too well the wrath of the huge looking wolf prince before him. "When lady Kagome completed the mating rites" he says with relief, "There was a great outpouring of power that emerged from both yourself and lady Kagome." Myoga can hardly believe what he's detected in the wolf demon's blood, not entirely certain what this will mean for the future.

"An outpouring of power?" Kouga blinks amazed at what he's hearing.

The wolf had been swimming in darkness when he had fallen unconscious on top of Kagome, having felt completely drained of everything inside him. The only thing Kouga can recall clearly is the explosion of light that had drawn him out of the darkness, the light transforming into the most soul-wrenching vision of a youkai she-wolf Kouga had ever seen and for reasons unknown to him her howl had pulled at the very core of the wolf's being suddenly awakening and renewing his soul. In fact since waking Kouga can hardly believe how good he feels, how energized.

"Fuck ya, you guys stopped time." InuYasha grunts with a laugh having spent enough time around the wolf now to recognize the faraway gaze that creeps into his eyes.

"What?!" Kouga barks, his attention suddenly snapping back, not believing what he's hearing. The Alpha's hands instinctively reach out, skimming the fur of his passing forest wolves that keep walking past in an attempt to reaffirm this supposed new potent scent of his.

"Yes, I was getting to that master InuYasha" Myoga shakes his head, hopping over onto the hanyou's shoulder, hating it when someone diverges the little flea from the flow of his story telling.

"We must assume that whatever event transpired that allowed Kagome to ah…complete the rites…" the flea continues from his new perch, "Must have also triggered those events as well. Perhaps Kagome herself needed the extra time."

Kouga can feel a headache coming. "And that changed my scent?" The wolf asks incredulously. That can't be possible. A scent is a very personal, very intimate thing. What could time have to do with it?

"Ah, I don't think so my lord" Myoga continues, "We may have to put that aside for the moment until we can speak with lady Kagome herself to ascertain certain.. things."

InuYasha snorts, knowing exactly what  _things_  the little flea wants to ascertain and how to go about ascertaining them.

"What do you mean flea? I know what you did, you drank from me, so what is it?" Kouga growls angrily, not liking the idea of someone knowing something about him that he doesn't most especially when that something has to do with his Kagome.

"Please my Lord" Myoga's four tiny hands come up in a placating gesture, "I must have time to absorb and translate that which I have read in the blood and it will make more sense once I've ah… spoken with lady Kagome" the flea blushes, knowing he only has one piece of the puzzle.

Kouga's tail flicks in a gesture of contemplation as he considers Myoga's words. There's no immediate danger after all and they all need to get the hell out of this dark burned down village especially with all the amassing storm clouds gathering overhead. Kouga nods his understanding at the flea who sighs in relief. As if answering his worries Kouga is interrupted by an incredibly loud crack of thunder, promising thick full rain clouds.

"Damn this weather" Kouga growls. This is all he needs right now looking up at the dark threatening clouds just as a big fat wet drop lands on top of the hanyou's nose. With the first drops of rain come the first cries of villagers realizing that burned down houses are one thing, one can sleep under the stars, but no one, not even demons, can sleep in the rain. At least not comfortably.

"Ah yes" Myoga hops up and down on InuYasha's shoulder. "There has been much power unleashed this night" the little flea looks up at the angry sky, bright veins of lightning can be seen flashing across the landscape lightning up the world in distorted, waves of color.

"It is only normal that the weather has been affected. It will mostly likely pass by morning though" Myoga speaks confidently, a curious gaze locked onto the wolf prince before him.

"Well then everything else is going to have to wait until then. We need to get somewhere dry and sheltered" Kouga barks, "And fast!"

"Ya, and how the hell are we gonna do that?" InuYasha points to their damaged surroundings, "Almost everything's been destroyed and these weak humans ain't gonna do well in this weather."

"Don't ya think I know that mutt face?!" Kouga growls, more concerned about where to bring Kagome now that her hut has been destroyed but the wolf knows his woman well enough to know that there's no way Kagome will leave all these villagers to fend for themselves, nor will Kouga. Not now.

"My dens are too far from here, especially for the humans." Kouga rumbles, searching for any ideas.

"Uh, Kouga?" Ginta steps forward with Hakkaku having been listening intently.

"We might be able to help with that" Hakkaku grins wide.

"What are you fur balls talking about?" Kouga growls highly doubting weather his two lazy beta's can actually pull off something so miraculous.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Are you sure you're feeling ok sister?" Rosario asks cautiously, they'd all been surprised at the slight change to Kagome's eye coloring, of course none more so than Kagome herself when Sango had pointed it out, reassuring the miko that you had to really stare  _into_  her eyes to see it. Still Rosario is amazed that the miko has made such an incredible recovery, knowing what must have transpired with Kouga's youkai to make it so and awed at the display of power that had poured from the couple once their mating had been completed.

"I promise Rosario I feel great," Kagome smiles patiently to the she-wolf understanding everyone's concern. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think I could eat, like a lot, I'm starving" she laughs, surprised that after not eating for almost three days Kagome doesn't feel more famished, knowing she probably should. Instead she feels like she's only missed a day's worth of meals, hungry yes but still strong enough to keep going if she needed too.

Sango snorts, "Ya I just bet Kagome" beaming at her friend, still unable to believe that somehow Kagome really is ok! "But luckily that's something we can fix easily" rubbing at the miko's back and the soft blue of Kagome's kimono. One of the young village girls, no doubt sent by her mother, had presented it earlier to the miko with an embarrassed blush to her cheeks before quickly scampering off.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome smiles, wrapping her arms around herself as the first few drops of rain begin to fall, immensely grateful for the warm Kimono that covers the miko's whole body.

Kaede's bony hand rises in a feeble attempt to hold off the spattering of rain. "We must seek shelter, yes?" Looking around at the amassing villagers the old miko watches curiously as several of Kouga's wolf demon's approach the village warriors that had assisted in the battle and begin speaking hurriedly with each other.

"Shelter, yes" Kouga's deep baritone has Kagome and the other women spinning in the wolf's direction.

The sight of Kouga surrounded by a group of forest wolves that stand next to or move around their Alpha, brushing against his legs without moving too far off reminds the humans with shocking clarity how un-human the demon in their midst truly is. The otherworldly sight of him however only makes Kagome's heart beat faster, the wildness of Kouga's nature blazing around him swells the miko's heart with so much joy it starts to hurt her chest a little.

"Kouga" She whispers his name, eyes wide and bright as she drinks in the sight of him, some small part of her still not believing that she's back with him, here, in the real world.

Kouga grins, his eyes locking on his mates. Did she intend to call his name? Or does she feel like he does? Like this is all some kind of dream? Kouga's tail whips behind him, it's been but a short time that she's been parted from him but already it feels too long. Much too long. Taking the last few steps Kouga is at Kagome's side, temporarily silencing his rumbling youkai that had heard Kagome's request for food, the wolf's grinning smile beams down on her.

"Kagome" Kouga's hand curls under her chin, tilting the miko's face up towards him the wolf dips his head kissing her softly on the lips, a buzz of electricity hums under the skin at the contact, nuzzling noses not enough for everything the wolf is feeling. Kouga's insides steam at the looks Kagome's been giving him since she'd awoken, a gaze so full of light, love and hunger pouring from her every glance it's enough to make the wolf feel a little lightheaded.

Ignoring the blushing faces of the humans around him Kouga pulls back slowly, the dreamy expression on Kagome's face as her eyes slowly open worth every painful, heart wrenching moment he's endured just to be at her side.

"Get ready," wide blue eyes fill with barely repressed excitement, "We're getting outta here."

"We.. we are?" Kagome looks around her at the destruction of the village, it all seems so surreal to her, the burned down huts, destroyed fences and farming equipment mixed among broken shards and muddied, step trodden cloth and various debris. It takes everything in the miko's power to fight back the sense of hollowness that stirs in her heart at the sight, the guilt radiates through her scent like a strong infusion of citric ginger making Kouga's nose itch.

"Hey now, don't worry, it's ok" Kouga grins, a clawed thumb strokes the chin tipped up in his direction, reading her easily. "In the morning my wolves and I will take care of the damage, you'll see" Kouga smiles reassuringly at her, his thumb never ceasing the soft rubbing against her chin.

"Really?" Kagome's eyes light up, wondering if Kouga has any idea how often he pets her chin like that, the tender gesture radiating comfort as much as contentment makes the miko's heart swoon. Memories of a cold, empty void fading farther to the back of her mind.

"Of course." Cerulean eyes widen in surprise. Is she seriously kidding? Compared to what Kouga has been through the last few days rebuilding some village huts is going to be wolf's play.

Besides, Kouga had seen the villagers fight alongside his pack to protect his mate and Hakkaku and Ginta had told him how the villagers had rushed into the burning hut to retrieve Kagome since his wolves could not pass through the holy barrier. No, for what these simple, weak humans had attempted on behalf of Kouga and his pack, on behalf of his very heart, the wolf prince vows to ensure that for as long as he lives in these valleys, this little village, its inhabitants and its descendants will  _always_  be protected by his wolves.

"Ya ya, enough yaking everyone, the wolves are passing the message along" InuYasha pushes through his clustering little family, "And this rain is gonna hit hard so let's get moving already." Not liking the idea of being holed up in a wolf's den truth be told, but liking the idea of getting drenched in the coming storms even less. The hanyou's gaze momentarily flickers to his peripheral, seeing the old priestess walking towards the ruins of her old hut, most likely to gather whatever had survived the blaze but InuYasha notices the absence of a particular undead miko with a mixed sense of longing and unease.

Kaede retreats into the distance making to retrieve what supplies she can but mostly to search for her undead sister, having lost sight of Kikyo just after Kagome had awoken. The old miko can't help the uneasy feeling that passes through her at the thought of her older sister, something about Kikyo has been different of late, something… off. Kaede sighs to herself as the sounds of people talking and rushing about fade into the distance, a soft murmuring at the back of the old miko's mind as she thinks on all that's transpired.

Kaede knows she may move more slowly these days and be well beyond her years but the old priestess is still wise enough to see and sense the great flows of energy that have been released and disrupted this night, affecting the very fabric of reality yet not knowing what these changes can mean, only birthing more unanswerable questions. Perhaps it is this great disturbance of force that has Kikyo so… agitated, having slowly begun to notice subtle shifts in her sister's energy since Kouga had arrived with Kagome from the northern lands and increasing significantly once the two unlikely companions had gone on their Journey West.

Turning to look over her shoulder Kaede smiles at the sight of InuYasha in the distance approaching a reawakened Kagome with such nervous energy the old miko is surprised the hanyou's silver hair isn't standing on end. A soft, contented chuckle passes through her dry cracked lips as Kaede thinks on how much InuYasha has grown over the years, how softer those rough peaks are now, words that could cut you with a derisive snort having dulled their edges. Hearing the loud cracks of thunder getting nearer and feeling the faint taste of spray in the air Kaede shakes her head, it is enough for now that all has turned out as it has, what changes the future may bring… Only time will tell.

InuYasha grunts in a masked attempt to cover his nervous energy, golden orbs sweep across those gathered nearby inspecting weapons and supplies in a strange subdued silence, most pretending not to notice the strained greeting. The slayer and the she-wolf the hanyou notices seem to be inspecting Sango's boomerang very thoroughly, a little too thoroughly InuYasha decides. But the wide grinning smirk on the monk's face makes the half demon want to belt Miroku right in the kisser for being so irritatingly obvious. InuYasha's gaze skips across to the amused azure orbs of the wolf who stands just behind Kagome, arms crossed against his chest plate, big knowing smirk plastered on his big ugly face looking like it's costing Kouga everything in his power to keep from outright laughing at InuYasha's obvious discomfort.

InuYasha bites back the growl in his throat rethinking his face punching idea.

It's the soft giggle that draws the hanyou's gaze to chocolatey-pink spheres that makes the tightness in InuYasha's chest squeeze unbearably. Kami's had her laugh always been so beautiful? Had it always been so full of…heart? The moment their eyes lock there's no denying he's fucking missed her, especially that laugh.

"H..hey Kagome" InuYasha's triangular ears twitch nervously, making the miko giggle again, his eyes lighting with joy yet clearly cautious, he wasn't sure how Kagome would react to him. It's the first time they've come face to face with each other since she'd broken his heart and she'd dashed down the Well. And even though it suddenly seems like no time has passed between them the proof is staring InuYasha in the face that it most certainly has. Noticing that Kagome's eyes seem a touch lighter in color then he remembers, knows for certain those soft pink flecks that are scattered throughout the soft brown of her iris hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her. The last time he'd held her.

"You.. ah…feeling better?" InuYasha rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. Gods he sounds like a jack-ass but he doesn't know what else to say.

"Oh InuYasha" Kagome beams having been told by Sango and the others that InuYasha himself had insisted on accompanying Kouga on a dangerous mission to help save Kagome's life and that the battle they had fought upon their return had required the combined efforts of both Kouga and InuYasha to finally obliterate Naraku's treacherous horde.

Kagome's eyes fill with so much joy and relief at the sight of her silver haired friend she rushes forward throwing her arms around him, InuYasha catches her with a grunt. The dog's eyes flicker briefly up at the wolf's but Kouga makes a point of turning his gaze away, reassuring the hanyou while shocking his wolves at the same time.

Wrapping his arms around her, InuYasha hugs Kagome to him tightly, burying his face in her hair. Breathing deeply the hanyou closes his eyes adjusting to the miko's new, still heartbreakingly painful scent.

So many changes.

"It's good to see you too Kagome," squeezing her just a little bit tighter.


	56. Chapter 55 - Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N Oct 5 2018**
> 
> Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be back and bringing you  **TWO NEW CHAPTERS of W &S! **=)
> 
> There's been a lot going on in the RL front, but for those of you that have been following along I just want to let you know that my mom is making some really great progress these days! **Thank you all soooooooo much for all your prayers, thoughts and of course, reading & reviewing! lol ;-)**
> 
> I have spent a LOT of time reading various articles about improving my story telling and I have to admit that grammar has not been easy for me. In the 1st grade I was held back because no one could understand me, lol. I spoke half in my mother tongue, half in english. And in school, I always had a hard time understanding where to put all those little comma's and things! I'm hoping you'll notice a difference with grammar as well as with some descriptions! As always, I take all your comments to heart and do my best to improve.
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to respond to some reviewers and also say how happy I am that you guys enjoyed that whole bit with Kagome and Kouga's youkai! When I first started writing this story I had no idea that was going to happen, lol. Funny how stories work out like that sometimes :)
> 
> **Many of you are asking and wondering about any mixed powers that Kou/gome might have, or any special traits?** Rest assured that (Yes! they have! heehee) and will be revealed within the coming chapters.
> 
> **A few of you have also asked about a mating and wedding ceremony!?**  - Yes, and yes, and yes! XD
> 
> See, for many of you it may seem like this story is winding down, but for me, W&S is just getting started! My intention for this story from the beginning has always been to write an interesting, epic, and involved story line that felt **real** to me. As a young reader, I LOVED those stories that spanned 5 or 6 volumes it meant I was going to spend tons of time with my favorite characters! That's all I'm trying to do here. But wow, it sure is a lot of hard work! lol ( _"It's the hard that makes it good."_ Tom Hanks, A League of Their Own.)
> 
> There is a story line I've been slowly unfolding in W&S that spans the past and the future, and only now that the 'base' of my story has been set (everyone's together, yay!) I can now start delving into the other story lines that have been branching off from here :)
> 
> All those "events" we imagine Kagome going through, University, getting married, the wolf mating ceremony, getting pregnant, facing challenges (and yes, some dark stuff is coming, I'm giving you guys a heads up right now! but again, I'll always keep it tasteful and respectful), these are ALL going to be a part of the main story-line! 
> 
> The chapters that are coming now are going to help clarify events that have been happening and set some other events in motion. Phew!
> 
> **_Ok! That's it for now, lol. Thank-you everyone who continues to read and follow along. I really hope you enjoy the newest chapter!_**  
>  Tons of love! xoxo ~ lady p.

* * *

 .

* * *

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

****

It's a strange sight that reveals a small township moving in the dead of night by flame light, accompanied by large furry forest wolves, and tall strong wolf demons that carry on their backs the old and the infirm, and even those heavy with child. Stranger yet is the sense of trust that has developed between the two very different species as they march their way through the damp forests and towards shelter. Kouga understands better than anyone that fighting alongside someone to the death ended up having that kind of effect on you. Once you've entrusted someone with your very survival, everything else becomes trivial.

Despite the late hour, the corpses of their deceased comrades had been lovingly gathered in a nearby field, for none had the stomach to just leave them where they had fallen. Once dryer weather permitted, the courageous souls would receive a proper burial; fallen wolves, and a few villagers as well, that had given their all to protect each other. Thankfully the numbers had been low considering the demon hordes that had attacked, yet each loss was felt keenly and Kouga ponders a plan that will allow both humans and youkai alike to heal and move forward, together.

After the villagers had gathered what provisions they could from their ruined homes, they'd bundled all their packages and supplies together onto what few wagons had survived the destruction. Walking steadily for close to twenty minutes, a light spattering of rain nips at the heels of the large group as they travel, clouds gather and rumble overhead pregnant with the promise of more to come. Kagome rests, clutched protectively against the wolf's chest, munching hungrily on her very sweet future foodstuffs while Sango and Rosario follow alongside Kouga's more sedate pace speaking animatedly with her.

"InuYasha!" Kaede scolds from atop her position on the hanyou's strong back who is walking a little ways away from the little group. "Ye must watch where ye are going, InuYasha!" the old miko chides, secretly delighting at having the dog demon carrying her around. "I am an old woman, have ye some care!" A grin breaks the corners of her mouth, always enjoying a rare moment to tease the hanyou.

"It's not my fault!" InuYasha scowls, golden eyes narrow on a group of village youngsters that weave their way through the masses of walking people, wolves, carts, and supplies, squealing their excitement at having the battle behind them. It's almost as if the close call of looming death has reminded the children to take every opportunity to enjoy being alive and underfoot!

Despite the hanyou's seeming annoyance over it, InuYasha is seen as a hero among all the children of the village. The wide-eyed youngsters had grown up watching the brave, silver-haired half-demon with the dog ears fight countless battles with his large, powerful sword. They had gazed spellbound as InuYasha vaporized the horrible monster from their nightmares out of the sky with an incredibly destructive blast of power from his glowing fang. The lash back of the intense winds had rattled the walls of the wooden huts they'd been hiding in so forcefully it had almost ripped them from their foundations. It had been a sight, and an experience, the children would never forget.

Kaede cries out when InuYasha comes to another stumbling halt, jostling the old woman roughly as another group of children rush past him with flushed cheeks and childlike laughter, more than eager to catch a glimpse of their hero. The youngsters battle joyfully with long sticks of wood as though wielding the mighty Tessaiga itself, releasing loud whoops of laughter as they race past.

"Damn…  _–– choke ––_  it…!" InuYasha gruffs between spluttering coughs. "Would you _… –– gag ––_  stop strangling me you old bat!" attempting to loosen Kaede's surprisingly strong grip around his neck. Glorious clean, unobstructed breath fills his lungs when the old miko finally repositions her hands so she's gripping the hanyou's strong shoulders instead of his damn jugular.

"And why the hell can't we just take all these brats and bundle them up in the back of a wagon or something?" InuYasha's getting tired of trekking through forests and tripping over tiny humans, pretending like secretly he doesn't really enjoy their childlike awe and admiration.

Kouga watches amused at the annoyed expression on the hanyou's face, acting like he doesn't actually get off on the antics of the human pups. Does the mutt have any idea how transparent he is? Wait… since when can he read the dog so well?

Another flood of children rushes past the hanyou in a flurry of giggles, getting under his feet. InuYasha pretends to lunge after them with what is supposed to be a terrified looking expression on his face, complete with a half volume roar and snapping jaws. The children only laugh harder while avoiding the half-demon's pretend lunges and flashing fangs.

Kouga lets out a deep belly laugh that vibrates through his body. He has to admit, sometimes the mutt's antics are just really fucking funny.

Kagome almost chokes on the swallow of sweet bun she takes when the wolf lets out a powerful throaty chuckle that shakes her whole body with the vibrations. It's not so much Kouga's startled laughter that surprises her the most, but seeing his amused gaze as it falls over the flustered hanyou in the distance. There's a powerful swell of love in her chest as she watches Kouga's open mouthed laughter, takes in his clearly amused face and the relaxed calm of his energy, so rare to see in the presence of the half-demon.

It hadn't taken Kagome long to notice that something different was going on between Kouga and InuYasha. Earlier as the group was preparing to leave for the new den, she'd been surprised to see her wolf take off in the direction of the Well without a word, a very intense look in his eyes and radiating from his aura. She'd been surprised when Kouga had reappeared not long after with InuYasha walking alongside him and in a much more relaxed manner then the wolf had been in previously and actually –  _arguing_  – with the dog demon over, " _Grand Theft Auto,"_  of all things! It had made Kagome very curious about what exactly had transpired between the usually explosive canines on their trek to the Forgotten Mountains.

"Oh, come on, InuYasha," Kagome calls from her long missed position in Kouga's arms, half-eaten sweet bun clutched in her grasp, a pocky stick in the other. For some reason, she's just not in the mood for meat, and they had all joyfully raided the supply cupboard of future foodstuffs the young priestess had learned to keep over the years. No one had been more pleased than Kagome to learn that the delicious food snacks had survived in their storage shed behind Kaede's hut, virtually unscathed. Well, except perhaps for Shippou, who had immediately descended on the lollipops and candy bars.

"They're just kids, and they're excited!" Kagome reassures, turning her gaze towards her silver-haired friend. "Plus, I think they like being close to their hero," a wide smile radiates across her face, knowing how much InuYasha secretly enjoys the children's admiration. As a child, the poor hanyou had not had any friends. He'd grown up an outcast, alone, and friendless until their little group had come together, forming their strange and unusual little family.

"Keh," InuYasha snorts in typical fashion, though perhaps with a little less heat and gruffness then he pretends. A slight blush stains his cheeks.

Kouga beams, enjoying the easy conversation around him as Sango and Rosario continue to tease the hanyou who attempts to quicken his pace, but the old miko knocks him repeatedly on the head, urging the dog to slow down. Kouga can't remember ever feeling more content, or alive, in his life. As they get steadily closer to the new lair he begins to wonder what they'll find, not exactly sure what to expect. Hundreds of thoughts crowd his mind: Will the space be large enough to accommodate everyone? Did those mutts really build it strong and stable enough? Will it really be possible for humans and youkai to live under the same roof, if even for a time? He'd better station more sentries just in case.

The Alpha's mind begins to whirl with all the many worries and thoughts that inevitably fall on a leader caring for so many. The heavy burdens resting on the wolf's strong shoulders, however, seem lighter now, more manageable somehow, and he knows it's all thanks to the deep love that sustains him. Kouga's heart quakes at the thought and instinctively squeezes Kagome carefully in his grasp. She pauses in her conversation with the slayer to turn and look up at him, beaming that smile of hers like it was made of pure light. The wolf squeezes her harder, the corner of one mouth pulling back in a wide boyish grin to reveal a single ivory canine.

"…and then when I saw it, I knew I had to show it to you, Kagome," Sango's reply draws the miko's attention back to their conversation. Kouga stops listening, not at all interested in the females fashion discussion, or whatever they're talking about now. A part of him still doesn't understand how it's possible for females to cover such a vast array of topics in such a short amount of time, and all without the aid of a shikon shard.

_Is that what, 'girl talk' is?_  It had been dizzying for Kouga to follow, even for him, and the wolf had mostly just tuned them out, keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings instead and enjoying the feel of Kagome's warm body nestled against his – he'd absolutely refused to let her walk. Sensing they must be approaching the new lair Kouga lets out a sharp whistle that brings Ginta and Hakkaku running up to him within moments.

"Yeah, Boss?" they ask in unison, each carrying a wounded sleeping villager from the battle on their back.

"Are we almost there mutts?" Still feeling a little apprehensive as to what he'll find. To say that Kouga had been blown away at the sheer independent undertaking his wolves had gotten to in his absence would not do his surprise justice.

"You bet!" Hakkaku grins, keeping to the much slower pace his leader has thankfully set for once.

"Wow, you guys, I can't believe you actually built a whole new den!" Kagome could hardly believe it when Kouga had proudly told her of the surprise his wolves had worked on for them. Rosario had been adamant and free in her praise of the diligent effort Kouga's pack had put in, mildly embarrassing his two beta's. Though secretly Hakkaku and Ginta had been glad that their Alpha had heard from someone else how hard they had worked… for once.

"Actually, the Monk gave us the idea for it," Hakkaku grins, earning him a, "Happy to help!" from Miroku walking a little ways ahead with several of the much younger children in tow around him. They jostle for places atop a fully transformed Kirara who patiently plays pony for the gawking little one's that coo and pet at the large fire cat as they ride proudly astride her.

"Yeah, the wolves were getten kinda restless anyways," Hakkaku chagrins, sweat dropping at Kouga's low responding growl. "It ah, kept 'em busy," the beta finishes nervously, running a hand through the sides of his tall hair.

_What the hell were these mutts up too while I was gone?_  Kouga's not sure if he wants to know why exactly his pack had needed so big a distraction.

"Ah, actually, Kouga," Ginta interrupts gently but quickly, not wanting his leader to think too long on the packs activities in his absence. They'd been well behaved, for the most part.

"We thought since, you know...," Ginta jostles the snoozing human on his back in his nervousness. "Since you, and sister Kagome are.. ah..," the beta's cheek's heat red. Another soft warning growl emanates from his Alpha advising that he better choose his next words very carefully. Ginta swallows the rest of his thought.

"They thought it might be a nice convenience for you sister," Rosario's mouth twists into a wry smile, taking pity on the nervous, sweating Ginta. "If you travel from the Well often it may suit you..," Rosario's eyes flash with knowing mirth as she takes in the couple that has been unable to stop touching each other in soft, innocent ways since their reunion.

"To have a, how did you say it to me once?" The wolf's dark eyebrows jut up into her two-toned bangs, searching for the correct phrasing.  _"A home away from home?"_  uncertain if she's remembered it correctly.

"That's right, Rosario," Kagome smiles affectionately. "And boys," the new she-alpha's gaze, looking genuinely pleased, turns to the two beta's walking along Kouga's other side. "It's really incredible that you did that for us," her cheeks tint pink. "I mean, wow! Somehow a thank you just doesn't seem to cut it."

In her constant battles with Naraku, Kagome has never really taken the time to consider things like living in the past, or in the future, and what that might look like. What would have been the point? Things were going nowhere with InuYasha, and everything with Kouga had been so unexpected. Yet somehow Kagome can't shake the feeling that she'd been waiting her whole life for the wolf, that they had somehow always been meant for each other, the flourishing of their love calling out to the deepest parts of her soul.

Kagome's mind whirls with thoughts of the recent past; her break-up with InuYasha, Kouga crossing the Well, falling in love with Kung-Fu, discovering her body – shivers at that particular thought go thrumming through her – demons in the future! No, all she's been able to think about, up until now, is living one day to the next in her quest for the sacred jewel shards. Actually  _planning_  a life with someone for the next 60 or 70 years… Kagome's heart hiccups at the thought. It's something the time-traveling miko simply hasn't had,  _time_ , to think on. The irony of her own thoughts makes the priestess smile to herself.

"Aw, geez, shucks, Kagome," Ginta blushes furiously at his she-alpha's praise, causing his youkai to rumble in contentment.

"Yeah, uh, it was nothing." Hakkaku rubs at the back of his neck nervously, cheeks and ears flushed red. The two betas are not accustomed to such praise, and they feel particularly good when even Kouga gives them a soft approving rumble and a friendly flick of his tail.

The wolf lord can sense the overwhelming joy and contentment Kagome feels knowing that his pack has gone to such lengths to make her feel more at home. To think that Kouga had once feared his wolves' ability to adapt to the new relationships he had begun to foster with the humans. Wolf youkai, in particular, didn't tend to have a lot of contact with humans given the diverse living conditions each species had adapted themselves too. Still, many youkai, even wolves, saw humans as nothing more than cattle. A belief his own packs had held until Kouga had squashed it out completely, even kicking out members that had been unwilling to take to his radical changes.

But the wolf lord knows better now, in fact, had always known better, but for too many years Kouga had run from the pain that had driven him from his ancestral home as a young wolf, only to drown in the anger and regret that had come with learning some of his most painful life lessons; Never Give Up. Never Be Weak.

The Katana blade at his side practically burns on Kouga's hip as a heart-wrenching scream lost in a blaze of white purifying flames flickers at the wolf's consciousness. Bright glittering eyes born of early sunsets gaze accusingly at him through the deadly flames, obscuring the heart-shaped face and untamed amethyst mane from view.

Kouga quickly slams the door shut on the old memories that have been struggling to resurface.  _Why now? Why after all this time?_

"Kouga?" the soft voice caresses the wolf's sensitive hearing like a warm kiss, instantly spreading heat throughout his entire body. And just like that, the melancholy feeling that had been wrapping chains around his heart, shatter and melt at hearing the tenderness in that one word. How can just the sound of her voice pull him from the deepest, darkest parts of himself? As if somehow, he's always known that voice, and has been waiting his whole life just to hear it again.

Kagome watches her wolf carefully. She's felt so strange since she's awoken, everything feeling much too surreal. The sounds of the forests and people moving about her sound extremely sharp and clear to her hearing, inspiring a dull throb near the miko's temple. But the slight discomfort does nothing to quell the feelings of elation and joy bubbling inside her, afraid she's going to come apart at any moment with the sheer joy radiating in her heart and burning like a Sun in the core of her soul.

There's a hum under her skin, it's warm and electrical, increasing the sensitivity of every hair on her body. Though nothing can compare to the magnetic pull the priestess feels towards the man that holds her so protectively, like every cell in Kagome's body is imprinted with Kouga's essence. The sensation fills her with such perfect contentment it's almost as if she's been waiting her whole life just to be held in his arms again.

Her eyes lock to his. The wolf's smoldering gaze radiates the passion Kagome always inspires in him, instantly sparking a flurry of knotted flames in the miko's belly that makes her wish they were very much alone. Cresting the hill to the den, they come upon a large boulder skillfully positioned across a large opening and concealing the main entrance from view. Kouga's reply is cut off by a powerful crack of thunder overhead that releases the long-anticipated downpour onto the weary travelers, promising a storm the likes of which the little village hasn't seen in a long time.

Humans, wolves, and youkai burst through the cave's opening in loud boisterous cheers as they begin to stream inside, the glow of warm burning fires welcomes everyone in. With Kagome tucked against him, Kouga takes quick long strides into the new main chamber. Gazing around him fills the wolf with an incredible feeling of pride, his powerful youkai blazes in response as he marvels at what his pack has accomplished in his absence.

From his position the wolf can see the tall arched ceiling of the main chamber, hewn with perfect care, stretch down and around, bowling out. The smoothly carved stone walls reach as deep into the mountain as the hillside had allowed without compromising its stability. Dotted within are a surprising number of cushioned leathers, crafted items, and various cooking fires. Kouga notices they've been placed at strategic locations beneath skillfully crafted vent ducts, high above, made for funneling out excess smoke. The way wolf youkai dens were constructed, the elaborate mini-system of tiny tunnels would web out within the bones of the mountain itself, carrying and releasing vapors and smoke, inconspicuously, throughout various exit points around the mountain or hillside.

Nearer to the main entrance, two large, dimly lit corridors branch off, one from each side of the main chamber. No doubt connecting to extra rooms, storage, the armory, and any other amenities required for a fully functioning den. His own private chambers would be incorporated somewhere deeper into the main structure itself, most likely down one of the corridors.

"Impressive mutts," Kouga rumbles approvingly, observing the circumference and dimensions of everything around him with his keen eyesight. It's not as large as the eastern den, but still comfortable enough to house a good number of his pack. With his new mates' unusual circumstances Kouga is suddenly extremely grateful for this bit of home so close to Kagome's strange Well, and her village of humans. Kouga vows to think of something special for his wolves in thanks for all the work they've done.

A brilliant, inconceivable, almost ludicrous thought hits the Alpha like a drunken fist out of one of those Kung-Fu movies he likes so much, revealing sharp, ivory fangs that settle into a contented smirk at his own cleverness.

Kagome watches spellbound as Kouga spins in place, taking in the sight of the new chamber. His darting gaze picks out things she can't possibly know to look for. The joy that dances across the wolf's features remind her of how he had looked when Kouga had first discovered Souta's gaming system; a sense of feeling over-awed, light, and carefree. It swells a deep sense of warmth and love in Kagome's heart for him, part of her wondering how it's possible that Kouga's radiating joy should make her own taste that much sweeter.

A deep contented hum ripples through Kouga's entire being, vibrating the long, thick strands of fur on his tail. His gaze flickers to the beaming creature in his arms; deep mahogany orbs gleam in the half-light of the muted chamber. They fill with such love and wonder it trembles the flecks of pale strawberry pink shimmering around the velvety softness of Kagome's iris, filling the wolf with an overwhelming desire to run his tongue over every part of her exposed skin, and see if she still tastes as sweet as he remembers.

Kouga squeezes his eyes shut, needing to clear his mind of the powerfully distracting images while there is still work to be done, and the safety of his pack and villagers to see too.

"Alright, let's get everyone set up in the main den. The villagers should be able to fit in here pretty good with their sleeping mats and supplies." Kouga calls out needlessly, for the exhausted humans are quick to make themselves at home.

"You bet, Kouga," Hakkaku grins, releasing the weary villager on his back to his family and friends. They reach for the man gratefully with wide smiles and bowing heads.

"Sure thing, Boss," Ginta's eyes light with excitement, having already released his own passenger. He can't help feeling a rush of joy every time he sees his Alpha holding onto the woman he's loved for so long. Especially when he sees the way Kagome gazes back at Kouga, with such clear adoration beaming across her face and pulsing through her newly mated scent. The beta couldn't be happier for his old friend, having once feared that the wolf lord's dark and tragic past would forever shackle his heart.

Kouga gives them a nod as the wolves disperse. He'd made it very clear to his pack with discreet growls and barks that the humans were to be taken care of first and foremost. Any wolves that couldn't fit into the den or adjoining sections, and there would be quite a few, had been instructed to find shelter within the mountains and forests. In their true forms, they would be able to withstand the coming storms well enough. No one had dared argue.

Kagome observes silent and mesmerized as Kouga's energy continues to shift, the wolf's mantle of power flowing around him as effortlessly as breathing. Taking to the task of caring for those around him as fervently as the wolf does everything else, commanding those under his leadership with such firmness and respect that they jump to their assigned tasks, eager to do their best. How had Kagome known the wolf for so long, yet been so blind to the many facets of Kouga's personality? It swells the overwhelming sense of love and pride already bursting inside her to an almost painful degree, making Kagome's heart beat faster.

A warm buzz under his skin twitches Kouga's tail, his gaze shifts back to the smiling woman in his arms. Something about the glow in those mysterious new eyes reminds the wolf of something old, tripping mini volcanic eruptions in his heart. His woman's contented energy makes his youkai rumble the same, sending whirlpools of desire and duty clashing in the wolf demon's newly mated soul. He can already feel himself shifting into Alpha mode, needing to ensure the safety of everyone under his care, but Kouga's newly mated instincts are sharp and clear. His mated bond hums powerfully at the back of his mind, pouring Kagome's intoxicating emotions directly into his blood – reminding the wolf of  _other_  needs.

With powerful, painful effort Kouga reluctantly releases his hold on Kagome, dropping her lightly onto her feet in the main den. "Stay," he smirks playfully, kissing the tip of her nose.

Kagome giggles;  _He's never going to let that one go is he?_

"Sister, Kagome," Rosario steps closer. "If you like, I'd be happy to show you your new chambers. I think you will enjoy the additions we've added in," nose crinkling with the width of her smile. A matching mischievous glint in the she-wolf's vivid green eyes speaks of some kind of hidden meaning.

Kouga's eyebrows twitch at the veiled message he can feel pulsing behind the she-wolf's expressions, wondering what Rosario could be up too. There's nothing very special about sleeping quarters after all.

Kagome looks back at Kouga, wanting very much to explore this new bit of,  _'home away from home'_ , but also not wanting to leave his side either. They'd been apart for far too long as far as she's concerned.

His woman's obvious hesitation lights up the wolf's whole face in a bright, endearing smile. Not surprised in the least when Kagome starts worrying her bottom lip. Lovingly, Kouga tugs on the bit of soft flesh from under the miko's blunt tooth, making her blush. A low chuckle rumbles forth, his thumb gently strokes against her abused lip in a soothing manner.

"I'll come and find you later, okay?" Holding Kagome's gaze the wolf lifts her chin towards him, bright azure eyes overflow with tender amusement, knowing exactly how his woman feels. He too doesn't like the idea of being parted from her.

Leaning down Kouga nuzzles his long, broad nose to her soft, dainty one, "I promise."

The deep rich of his baritone sends waves of pleasure humming under Kagome's sensitive skin, her heart fluttering in anticipation at the hungry look in her wolf's eyes.

"You better," she whispers, nuzzling him back.

The innocent but intimate gesture of Kagome's silky button nose grazing against the extreme sensitivity of his own, is one of Kouga's favorite feelings, he decides. Each time it sends a flush of utter bliss pulsing through the wolf that raises the long, thick strands of fur on his tail in an intoxicating way. The sensation, combined with his woman's sultry gaze radiating intense mischief makes Kouga's member twitch and thicken under the confines of his furs, forcing the Alpha to bite back a moan as the feeling ripples through him.

Once Kagome steps away, following after Rosario, Kouga adjusts his incredibly uncomfortable furs. It does nothing to relieve the acute discomfort in his lower regions. The wolf watches his new mate intently and unwavering, as only a predator can, taking in every roll and swing of Kagome's hips with an unconscious bobbing of his head. Admiring the soft blue of her form fitting kimono, Kouga's ready mind makes quick work of the flimsy material, the images quickly growing more passionate and intense. He tracks her with his predatory gaze until just before Kagome turns into the dimly lit passageway when the miko's head swings back over her shoulder, dark ebony hair fanning around her.

As surely as sighting along an arrow knocked skillfully to her bow, Kagome's eyes immediately latch onto his across the chamber, as if she knew he'd still be watching her. The realization makes Kouga smirk, wrinkling the corners of his eyes. A bright, slightly nervous smile glows on Kagome's face, she waves the fingers of her slender hand at him over her shoulder, making Kouga's inner beast rumble and pant in eager anticipation before the miko slips hesitantly down the corridor and disappears from his sight. Images of a naked and moaning Kagome continues to fill every particle of Kouga's senses, the forest wolves that trail after his mate and the northern she-wolf doesn't even register in the Alpha's mind.

"Uh..., Kouga?" Ginta approaches cautiously. With the help of the youkai, the humans had begun setting up bedding, supplies, and additional cooking fires throughout the den and adjoining corridors.

"What is it?" he barks, fighting back the angry growl in his throat, needing this night to come to a close – and fast. With great difficulty, Kouga attempts to curb his vivid imagination from a sweating, gasping Kagome that trembles beneath him as he takes her in every way he can imagine; which is a lot.

"Uh… well, the humans are all pretty hungry," Ginta replies a touch nervous.

Kouga snorts, "No shit." The battle had raged for several hours, exhaustion and hunger was inevitable. "And?" he probes when Ginta doesn't reply, gauntleted hands curling on the wolf's hips. His betas had already told him of the hunting they'd been doing, procuring enough furs and meat that even now were being distributed among the humans.

"Actually, well, Kouga.. you see," Ginta grins, attempting cautiously. Knowing exactly what his leader would most certainly rather be doing right now, or rather,  _who_ , his Alpha would rather be doing.

Before Kouga can bark at his beta, General, and longtime friend, to spit out whatever the hell he has to say, Hakkaku stumbles forward carrying a large cask of human ale in his arms.

"What the hell are ya doing with that?" Kouga's head tilts to the side, eyebrows perking.

Hakkaku beams, catching his balance. "Actually the humans are kinda..," the Mohawk-sporting beta turns his head into the main chamber where all the villagers have set themselves up in various clumps, just like any wolves in a wolf den. The comparison almost makes Kouga laugh.

Walking deeper into the main cavern he finally sees it, hadn't really noticed it at first as everyone is still milling and moving about. But it's there among the clusters of humans who are already roasting meats over their fires and passing out cups of drinks. Kouga inhales a deep oaky scent, ale of course, as this poor village could never afford to make sake. It's not the weak alcohol and food that's being passed around that surprises him, but the fact that within the groupings of tightly packed humans are various wolf demons and forest wolves that are actually sitting, talking and eating with the humans!

Kouga's not exactly sure why he's so surprised. They had after all just survived some incredible shit together, but still, the sight of demon wolves mixed with humans in the cave and actually getting along? For the first time in his life, the wolf lord feels at a complete loss for words.

Ginta smiles wider, relived at Kouga's reaction.

"Uh, Kouga, some of the warriors over there," he points in the direction along the western facing wall where some of the pack's burliest youkai talk in animated voices with a number of human farmers-turned-warriors from the village. Several of them move arms and legs wildly in exaggerated gestures, obviously reliving some part of the battle. Kouga shakes his head in wry amusement, immensely pleased with what he sees.

"They're waiting for ya, Boss," Ginta smiles, puffing his chest out proudly. "That is, if you have a minute?" dropping his gaze suddenly away, not meaning to issue a challenge.

"Yeah, that's where this one is going," Hakkaku nods towards the cluster of humans. Carrying the heavy cask easily in his arms the beta moves towards the little group. Almost at the same time, the gathering of humans and youkai see Kouga standing near the front end of the chamber, watching them. Surrounded by salvaged casks of ale, they call out to him in loud cheering cries, holding up large frothing mugs, big wide grins plastered on their faces.

_Naturally, they thought to save the alcohol_. Chuckling to himself Kouga makes his way towards them, several large wolves of various shades of brown, russet, and cream instinctively flank his sides.

A human male with a balding patch just starting at the top of his head raises his mug in victory, completely unperturbed at the sight of the large animals that hover nearby. "I don't know where the hanyou is with that giant sword of his," the human bellows loudly, leaning on his neighbor for support. From the smell of him, Kouga assumes he's started drinking on the walk over.

"But you, sir!" the villager grins, blinking one already blearing eye. "Have one nasty right hook!" he guffaws, raising his mug higher to the cheers of agreement and laughter around him.

"You said it, Riku!" his friend laughs. A good number of the fighters having seen the brutal exchange that had taken place on the battlefield between Kouga and InuYasha after the vial had unexpectedly broken.

A strange pang he doesn't quite understand hits the wolf in the stomach at the recollection. Almost eagerly Kouga reaches for the large mug offered him.

"That's nothen'," he grins, lips pulling back to reveal long, sharp fangs. "You should see my Kung-Fu moves," tipping his mug, Kouga pounds back the entire tankard to the blaring cheers of the warriors around him.

The wolf understands that even with everyone's exhaustion, the impromptu revelry is more than needed, giving everyone a chance to bask in the joy that comes with surviving near annihilation. Despite the loses they had all suffered, and the destruction of their homes that could easily be rebuilt, they were all of them, wolves, and humans alike, grateful just to be alive.

The feeling of camaraderie leaves a charged sensation in the air adding to the festive mood as over-awed children run through torch lit, stone-hewn corridors alongside furry wolves, their little voices trilling their excitement at sleeping inside a wolf's den! The children's exuberant cries are lost among the pockets of humans and wolves that talk, laugh, and eat easily together, drinking what ale had survived. Nowhere near enough, Kouga soon realizes, though it's still plenty to lead to some rather atrocious singing, complete with off-key howls. To great, boisterous cheers the Alpha wolf promises to host a proper celebration that will last for days as soon as repairs have been made to the village.

Having been witness to some incredible displays of power everyone can't help but talk and speculate long into the night about what it might mean, and what stories will undoubtedly spread because of it. Though the storm outside continues to pound its fury into the mountainside, it does nothing to dampen the spirits of those within. Humans and youkai bonded together, their mettle tested in the very depths of hellfire, waiting to be forged into something only the kami's can hope to foresee.

 


	57. Chapter 56 - Strange Telling's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N Oct 3 2018**
> 
> Hi everyone! With this next chapter I need to lay a little ground work before hand so you don't stumble in the reading wondering why I went a certain way.
> 
> This has to do with the _Ages of our Youkai friends!_ Now there is actually quite a bit of controversy around what the ages actually are (I've done a lot of research on this) and the ONLY AGES that have ever been confirmed in the Manga or Anime is Kagome's, who turns 15 the day she goes down the well. But what about the youkai that have much longer life spans? Like Kouga, Sesshomaru and of course, InuYasha?
> 
> I thought long and hard about this and decided on a few things mostly based on what **"Rumiko Takahashi"** the creator of InuYasha has to say about the ages of youkai..(taken from her website websunday dot net /backstage/takahasi/004 dot html )
> 
> 七宝、殺生丸、鋼牙などの妖怪は、何十年何百年単位で生きてそうなので、やはり読者の皆様の見た目で判断していただければと思ってます。
> 
>  **Which translates to:** _"As youkai such as shichiho, killing circle, steel fangs seems to live in units of decades and hundreds of years, I think that you can judge by readers' appearance as well."_
> 
> I want to take a moment to appreciate how Sessh's name translate's into "killing circle!" LOL and of course Kouga is 'steel fangs' the shichiho is shippou. So she basically wants the reader to use their own judgement from what they see to assume their ages. But **'live in units of DECADES and **HUNDREDS**** of years' even as a minimum, translates into some pretty lengthy life spans. (one decade is 10, so multiple decades of hundred of years, 10 x 100 = 1000 years, just off the first decade, never mind 'multiple' decades.)
> 
> So with that in mind I've had to consider the ages of someone like Sesshamoru and Kouga. InuYasha, there's a lot of controversy around him as well with his age as it's never confirmed how long he might have lived before he was pinned to the tree. (even Rumiko admits in that same weblink that she kinda messed up with InuYasha's age, lol). But following along with the logic then of this story line and with Rumiko's comments of how long youkai can live, that's how i've adjusted my characters (as a half demon, I'm assuming that InuYasha would age half the speed that Sesshy does).
> 
> Since i do have to touch on this stuff in my story, I thought I'd let you know where I was coming from and hope you're okay with what I've decided. On a side note (because i don't outright state it when they're talking) the powerful youkai hit adult hood around 14 yrs or between 200 - 250 actual years (Basically 0 - 50 yrs is a puppy, they don't even shape shift until then!) After they hit 'maturity' (aka adult hood) their aging slow downs even more so that they average about one human year for **roughly every 50 years** they actually live (but all demon races are a little different depending on the strength and power of that race of demons).
> 
> Hopefully that wasn't too painful and even if we don't all agree, let's all just enjoy the story :)
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter (2 in one day!) as my **T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U** to all of you for your incredible love and support!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for continuing to read (and review)! ~ Lady p.

 

* * *

.

* * *

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

****Kouga makes his way through the wide and crowded chamber, his wolves at his side. He'd been called away – again – this time to play mediator between some of his men and the villagers before their energetic, and alcohol driven conversations, could get out of hand. With the vast difference in strength between the youkai and the humans Kouga's unwilling to risk any potential mishaps, especially when the arguments are over the stupidest shit. The most recent having been particularly perplexing to the wolf, who wonders how grown men can get so worked up arguing over something so childish as debating who would win in a three-legged race between, Ryujin the Dragon God, or Hachiman the Kami of War?

Kouga practically grunts in his own thoughts.  _Hachiman doesn't even have three legs! That Ryujin would destroy him!_  After having said as much to the rowdy group, the Alpha had declared the matter settled, further accentuating his words with warning growls to his pack to have better care around the humans.

It wouldn't have been so irritating except that Kouga had been cuddled up with Kagome in the eastern corner of the new main den, where their little group had set themselves up when he had been called away. They'd all been listening to InuYasha tell a mostly accurate retelling of their Journey West towards the mountains; the dog demon often repeating the story of the wolf falling out of the tree – to Kouga's great annoyance – claiming to have forgotten whether or not he'd told it.

Each time Kagome had smiled at the wolf with those piercing, strange new eyes and stroked his chin in a manner that made his heart leap into his throat. The feel of his woman's slender fingers scratching softly along the hard angles of his jaw had been enough to melt everything inside him into warm, malleable, contented goo, so it was kind of hard to be totally irritated with the irksome dog.

"Uh, excuse me," a soft timid voice speaks from behind the daydreaming wolf.

 _Ah, fuck!_ , Kouga bites back his annoyed growl. He'd been so close too. He can see the mutt's silver hair around their little camp, his arms gesturing wildly, a big fat smirk on the hanyou's stupid face.

 _I swear to the kami's, if he's telling that damn tree story again._  The wolf's left eyebrow twitches.

Kouga turns to acknowledge several elderly couples dressed in finer kimonos that had certainly seen better days with their threadbare sleeves and patched sections. He notices that the once fine clothes have still been kept clean and presentable, speaking much to their character. The grey-haired couples look a little taken aback by the large brown and russet colored forest wolves that flank Kouga's sides, brushing past his legs.

Realizing their discomfort Kouga looks down at his wolves and growls a quick series of commands low in his throat accompanied by a flick of his tail. When the large furry beasts hover uncertainly for a moment the Alpha growls angrily, gnashing his back teeth together. It sends the hesitant wolves immediately scampering off into the den, low whimpers following in their wake.

The old woman wearing an olive green kimono patterned with large colorful cherry blossoms stares wide-eyed at Kouga when the inhuman sounds rumble forth, surprising her. It doesn't take her long to realize what Kouga's done, the shock and surprise on her face slowly curving her thinly pressed lips into a sincere smile of gratitude, her eyes lighting with just a hint of amusement.

"Yes?" Kouga asks as patiently as he can when the little group still doesn't speak, unable to recall a moment in his life that had ever called for more carefully controlled patience. Well, except for perhaps his entire courting of Kagome, the wolf manages to snicker inwardly.

The couples gazes dart among each other nervously before the tallest of them, an old man in matching colors standing next to the elderly woman in green, steps forward. The man's height is almost nose level with the wolf despite his hunched form, his long white beard and balding head hint to his advanced age.

"Please forgive our interruption, Alpha wolf," the elderly man bows as deep as his old back will allow. The deeply respectful gesture surprises Kouga. "I am elder Fujita, and we simply wished to express our thanks," as he speaks the others around him begin to bow low as well, "not only for saving us from the demon hordes, but for helping us to care for our injured, and taking us into your dens when our village was destroyed." Murmurs of agreement go up from each of their bowed backs as the elder finishes.

The greying bent heads and the sincerity in Fujita's voice surprises and impresses Kouga. Yet, another part of him can hardly believe what he's hearing. Don't these humans realize that they'd been caught in the crossfires of a demonic battle? That everything that's happened to them, everything they've suffered, is because of him? Of course they do! They must!

Slowly the elderly couples raise their stooped backs. The men stare wide-eyed and slightly fearful, while the women's eyes shine bright, shimmering with wetness, full of gratitude and bewilderment.

Something about the look in their eyes flares sudden understanding in Kouga's mind like the thunder and lightning, crackling and blistering outside the mountain. It hadn't occurred to him at first because the wolf's attitudes towards humans had changed so completely after meeting Kagome. For Kouga, humans are on equal footing with any demonic species and deserving of respect regardless of how fast they can run, or how strong a punch they can throw. Of course, the same cannot be said for the rest of the demonic races that mostly perceive humans as little more than cattle and their ultimate well-being completely irrelevant.

"Uh, ya… sure," the wolf nods his head in return, "no problem." The realization of the human's awe behind their show of gratitude thickens a lump in Kouga's throat that pierces his heart when he swallows.

Kouga better than anyone understands just how bloodthirsty the majority of the youkai races can be, most of them drawn to, or feeding on blood and violence. Wielding their impressive power to outwit and destroy each other, gaining lands and titles century after century – the mortal beings nothing more than cannon fodder to feed their unending wars. For the most part, the humans seem to have accepted their lot in life, not having much say in the matter due to their inherent weaknesses.

It's not unsurprising really, that the villagers are unaccustomed to a youkai, and a powerful one at that, caring for  _their_  wellbeing. As Alpha of the Eastern Dens, and mated to a human, Kouga had opened his home to the very creatures that the rest of youkai kind would scorn and trample beneath their powerful footfalls. The unwelcome thought sends a cold, anxious wave rattling through his bones.

"Kouga?" the soft voice behind him reaches through the cloud of heavy obscure thoughts the wolf has somehow drawn himself into, his heart lifting the moment Kagome's voice carries to his ear. That incredible new scent of hers; light, fresh lavender, swirling with the warm husky tones of his sandalwood fills his nostrils, making the wolf breathe more deeply before he even turns around.

The elderly villagers speaking with Kouga smile at Kagome's appearance behind the wolf leader. Bowing their heads in small quick gestures they quickly withdraw, the older wives ushering their husbands back to their families with blushing cheeks.

Pivoting on his heel, Kouga's arms immediately wrap around Kagome's waist, pulling her close. Dipping his head he nuzzles his nose to hers, loving the feeling that sizzles through him to the tips of his tail, not caring how cheesy the grin on his face is.

"Hey," bright cobalt eyes spark with blue fire.

Kagome's heart flutters with excitement. Her mated bond thrums at the back of her mind, broadcasting Kouga's almost utter contentment, making her entire body feel like she's been soaking in a hot tub and every muscle inside her feels relaxed and feather light. She'd been listening intently, along with the others, to InuYasha's exuberant retelling when Kouga had been called away – again. Kagome had felt fine, listening eagerly to the hanyou's story when a wave… of something… had rippled through her mated bond, distressing her, and knowing only that it had come from Kouga. Seeking him out she had been surprised to discover the wolf standing in the middle of the large den with a group of elderly villagers, the bundle of the wolf's darkening emotions at the back of her mind flaring wildly.

"You ok?" she asks, head tipped as far back as it'll go to hold the wolf's tall gaze.  _Damn his height sometimes,_  she grins. Kagome presses her palms firmly to the familiar cool metal of Kouga's chest plate. Some part of the miko's mind wonders if the feel of cold metal under her skin will forever remind her of the wolf's armor and his broad chest, feeling suddenly very okay with that. The corners of Kagome's lips pull her smile higher.

Kami's is he ever going to get tired of seeing that lift to his woman's mouth, or that clash of swirling new color in her eye that electrifies everything inside him? Kouga holds back a soft, contented sigh.  _Unlikely_.

"Absolutely." The corners of his mouth turn up, knowing she doesn't quite believe him, but to her credit Kagome lets it be. "Why, you missed me already?" Kouga winks playfully, grinning wolfishly at her. Pushing his nose through her straggly hair he nuzzles Kagome's scalp, feeling the cool silkiness of the strands brushing against him.  _Fuck she smells amazing._

"Always." Kagome beams, loving the weight of Kouga's hands curling on her hips. Her body warms and trembles at the sensation of his nose tickling through her unkempt hair. The innocent but intimate gesture sends warm subtle sparks of electricity zinging through the miko's scalp from root to tip, surprising her with the intensity and pleasure of it.

Almost at the same time, the couple experiences the sensation of eyes intensely boring into them. Turning their gaze they notice the humans and youkai nearby (those that are still conscious) grinning wide, open smiles at them from within the various clusters. The onlookers sit, whispering, and staring expectantly – almost as if waiting, as all eyes train on the couple that has persevered against incredible odds and had blanketed the sky in a rolling mist of power.

Kouga rumbles low, his tail swishing happily behind him. The roguish grin on his face reflects the idea that lights in the wolf's gaze before Kagome has time to connect thought and words together. Half spinning on his heel the Alpha wolf turns, dipping his blushing new mate.

Rich cinnamon swirls speckled in bubblegum pink widen in understanding the moment they latch onto sparking electric blue. The wolf's signature fangy grin spreads across his face, curving into a wickedly sexy smile.

"Kou—!"

In a mind-numbing rush of excitement and heat, Kouga's lips are on hers, obliterating every objection in a soul-searing kiss that sends galaxies spiraling and knocking together in Kagome's mind, upsetting the balance of her entire world. Hungrily the miko's arms wrap around the wolf's neck, instantly lost to a realm of supernova's detonating in her blood and pounding in her ears.

The passionate embrace is met with an eruption of loud cheers, laughter, and wolf howls that ring through the den by the throngs of pleased onlookers.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The familiar forms of Miroku, Sango – with Kirara curled up next to her – and Rosario, sit or recline outstretched on one side of a lopsided circle next to Kaede. InuYasha, Shippou, Hozo and the twins, spread out along the opposite side, hugging the caves eastern corner wall. Various bedrolls, supplies, drink, and food items are strewn around them. A low burning fire sits at the center of the gathered group with a water kettle and the remains of an animal haunch hanging over it. The low flickering flames bring light and warmth while helping to stave off the dampness of the cavern.

Myoga reclines easily on top of Kirara's soft head, having been listening intently to everyone exchange their stories. The most interesting being what had transpired with Kouga and InuYasha on their journey towards the mountains. Oh, how the old flea wishes he could have been there to read those ancient demonic hieroglyphs!

"Keh! He had no idea it was even there! If not for me those scorpions would be picking their teeth with his bones right now." InuYasha points in the direction of the wolf who returns to the circle with a blushing Kagome at his side.

Kouga growls low in his throat as he and Kagome resume their vacated spot where the newly awakened – and hungry miko, had created a nest of empty wrappers and discarded cardboard cartons.

"I'm sure you glossed over the part where I had to drag your broken carcass away from those giant fucking stags," Kouga snorts, curling Kagome into his lap. From the often overly-exaggerated storytelling of the dog, to the excessively strong scent of humans permeating the large cavern, the wolf knows he's definitely not in the eastern den anymore.

"As I recall they wanted nothing better than to trample your sorry carcass into the ground," Kouga grins, a devilish smirk on his face.

Sango and Miroku exchange silent glances and hidden smiles with each other, everyone slowly becoming accustomed to the changing dynamics between the two former rivals.

"Pfft, listen to you getten worked up over a couple of scratches," the silver-haired demon waves his hand dismissively in the air, making the wolf grunt and shake his head.

"I bet you didn't even say thank-you, InuYasha!" Shippou reprimands from his place next to Miroku with a scolding eye, face smeared in chocolate and a tiny fist curled around a half-eaten candy bar. The monk dips his head to conceal his smile at the kit's most likely precise observations, but the smeared sight of him surrounded by empty wrappers and munching on future food snacks with reckless abandon belays any seriousness in the kitsune's tone.

"Yeah, right," InuYasha snorts, waving a cup of ramen noodles in his hand indifferently. "Those deer were tiny, barely anything to get worked up over," ignoring Kouga's sarcastic snort of laughter across from him.

A wide smile starts to stretch across InuYasha's face, revealing short tipped fangs. "What is concerning is how many smacks the damn wolf took falling out of that…"

 _**InuYasha!**_  Kouga growls threateningly, eyes narrow on the frustrating hanyou. Kagome looks strangely at the wolf for a moment before turning her gaze back to the grinning half-demon.

InuYasha fights back a smile, the dazzling golden stones of his eyes sparking against each other in reply. "What was it, Kouga, like 80 feet tall?"

Ginta and Hakkaku, reclined nearby their leader, hide their wide laughing grins for fear of Kouga's temperament, envying the humans that boldly giggle and smirk at him without fear of the wolf's reprisal.

Kouga growls at the laughter that rumbles out of the humans who've heard him and the mutt argue more than once over how tall that tree was, exactly, since their storytelling had begun.

"You wish mutt face! What happened to the 50 feet you were chomping on just before I left?" A part of Kouga's mind wonders if Kagome will mind terribly if he accidentally drowns the annoying mutt in the river.

"Oh, I was mistaken," InuYasha's eyes narrow, dark eyebrows pulling to a point that sets off the gleam in the bright, rich tones of his eyes. "It was definitely taller than that." A wide grin stretches across the hanyou's face, not entirely certain if he should feel bad for how enjoyable it is irritating the wolf.

It's hard for Kouga to fight back the pinched expression on his face, his lips pressing together to keep from releasing a flurry of choice vocabulary at the dog. He knows the damn mutt is just egging him on purpose, testing the new limits and boundaries of their strange, developing friendship. But does he have to be so irritatingly good at it?

Kagome turns in Kouga's lap, a joyful shimmer in her eyes as she grins up at him. Her hand instinctively comes up and strokes soothingly against the wolf's scruffy jaw line. "You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you, right?" The priestess can hardly believe the teasing she's been observing going on between Kouga and InuYasha, and it swells her heart to see it.

Kouga's eyes flicker closed, enjoying for a moment the feel of Kagome's soft hands petting and scratching along the underside of his jaw and chin, fighting the urge to thump his tail against the ground.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he grunts, wishing she'd scratch him just a little bit harder. Releasing a deeply relaxed breath Kouga's eyes open to long, curved lashes that sweep over swirls of rich earth flecked with sakura blossoms, instantly subduing his storming blues.

"Ain't no one that gets under my skin like the stupid mutt can," eyes flicker momentarily to the hanyou who mumbles something about doing a job right while contently shoveling more ramen noodles into his mouth. A smile threatens the corners of Kouga's lips. Kagome had warned him about the dog's addiction to the future noodles.

Sango watches curiously at the strange, yet pleasing, definitely less bloody, interactions between InuYasha and Kouga. She'd watched them together around the fire as the dog demon gave his recount of their daring adventure with much more energy and positivity than anyone could have expected. Making more than one person curious to know what exactly had transpired between the two canines that they had yet to share.

"So, what happened when you finally saw Priestess Hikari?" Sango tilts her head to the side, fixing her gaze on the wolf. "She must have been rather impressed to do what she did." Kouga had kept getting called away at intermittent times, so they had made slow and round-about progress through the storytelling, waiting patiently for when the wolf could share that particular part of the tale.

"Indeed, this offering of power the priestess has bestowed upon you is most generous indeed, InuYasha." Miroku's un-beaded hand digs eagerly into his bag of cheesy puffs. "For what reason did she impart such benevolence?" It's clear to the monk that some important piece of the puzzle is missing.

"You'd have to ask him about that," InuYasha's head points in Kouga's direction who is seated on the opposite side of the fire from him. "Hikari did this as part of the boon for wolf boy passing her test." The hanyou continues to slurp up his noodles, ignoring the curious quirked eyebrow Kouga gives him.

Myoga doesn't miss the sharp enquiring glance the wolf lord casts in InuYasha's direction at the statement. Kouga seems about to say something when a stern look from the dog demon actually  _silences_  the usually stubborn Alpha wolf who clicks his mouth shut, piquing the flea's curiosity even more.

"What.. was it exactly?" Kagome turns her gaze back to Kouga, not having seen the silent exchange. A part of her is afraid to know what he's endured on her behalf, the anxiety sweating her palms.

Kouga focuses on the slightly disheveled, slightly too thin, yet somehow always incredibly beautiful woman in his lap; his mind still reeling at finally being reunited with her. The wolf takes a moment to simply observe her, relishing in the incredible miracle of having Kagome back in his arms when he had feared to never have her there again. Since leaving the western mountains Kouga's remembered more of the vision trance he'd experienced and understands only too well how truly lucky and blessed he's been; the shadows of his past finally falling silent for once.

"Actually, Priestess Hikari blocked the memories of our relationship," the wolf's tone is as rough as the calloused palm that brushes against Kagome's cheek, the pained look in his eye trembles her heart, making it ache.

"She even managed to block our connection, so that I couldn't feel or remember that we were mated." A subtle pang of dark emotions is quickly swallowed within the hum of bright swirling sensations that flows effortlessly between the wolf and his miko. "All so she could give me a very powerful vision."

The revelation surprises the little group that break out in a clamor of low murmuring whispers, everyone except InuYasha who had already heard the story from the wolf as they traveled back.

"What kind of vision?" Kagome asks breathlessly, a sudden tingling erupts underneath her skin, quickening her heart.

Kouga's gaze falls across those gathered around the fire, moving from among Kagome's pack mates before settling his focus back on the precious creature in his arms. "I saw you, and the others," he nods towards the little group. "It seemed so real at the time," Kouga chuckles, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. The wolf's boyish smile warms the miko's insides.

"Like I said, Kagome, I couldn't remember us being mated, or anything like that." Kouga's voice lowers, lacing with just a hint of apprehension. "And in the vision Priestess Hikari gave me, you were really upset." the wolf pauses, remembering with perfect clarity how hard his soul had wept in the heart-wrenching moments of his vision. Kouga wet's his lips. "And I…I had to make a choice."

"A choice?" Kagome's pulse quickens, mind racing with thoughts. She can feel the powerful bundle of emotions that is her connection to the wolf whirling with bright and dark swirling colors behind her eyelids. It rushes a kaleidoscope of dark emotions spinning through her so fast she has to fight back a wave of nauseous that threatens, making it hard to focus on any one feeling.

"Yeah," Kouga chuckles softly because, in a way, it is kind of funny… now. "I could either continue pursuing you, even though ultimately it was hurting you, or I could…," with great difficulty the wolf attempts to swallow back the rising emotions that tremble in the deepening blue of his iris; the power of crashing waves drags against frothy sands, revealing scars hidden deep beneath.

"Or I could let you go, and let you be with InuYasha."

A silence falls over the little group despite the ruckus of the den, no one missing for a moment that Kouga has actually used InuYasha's name in reference to an intimate relationship with Kagome – and all without growling, cursing, or shedding blood.

"And you…?" Kagome's eyes widen, her heart racing over words she longs to say, but are trapped by the constraints of her throat. Knowing exactly what Kouga must have done, what he always does – the best thing for her.

Kouga's curled hand on her hip clenches suddenly, almost painfully, just as a powerful pang of shadowy pain flares through their bond, stalling the miko's breath.

"I did the most painful thing I've ever done in my life, Kagome," he rumbles hoarsely, "something I know I could never do again," voice as rich and thick as honey. Kouga's bright powerful gaze penetrates hers with blinding intensity, needing her to understand just what it had cost him. A single tear breaks free, carving a path down the tan of his cheek.

"I…I let you go." It had cost him his heart.

"Oh, Kouga!" With a speed to match the wolf's, Kagome lurches forward, her arms wrap around him tightly, making the wolf grunt in surprise. Overwhelmed by the power of Kouga's emotions blazing through their mated bond, Kagome buries her face in the crook of his neck, rapid-firing little kisses wherever her lips touch skin because it's all she can do, all she can say.

Kouga releases a surprised grunt as Kagome's arms suddenly wrap around his neck.  _Damn, is she fast, or am I just really tired?_

The feel of his woman's silken lips peppering little kisses along the column of his throat and squeezing him with a surprising amount of strength, sends warm waves of fire rolling under the wolf's skin. Deep within the core of his being, nestled in the furnace of his belly, Kouga's youkai rumbles in utter contentment. Eyes squeezed shut, the wolf holds onto the slip of a woman in his arms as tightly as he dares, needing to feel Kagome's body pressed flush against him as desperately as the air in his lungs.

Sango, Rosario, and the others blush and grin while InuYasha flushes a bright red before looking away from the couple's affectionate display. The half-demon has the unfortunate luck of locking gazes with Miroku who gives him that knowing, grinning smirk that makes the hanyou want to rip open the monk's wind tunnel, and aim it at him.

"Myoga, do you know if the effects bestowed on InuYasha will remain permanent?" Miroku's question draws the others' attention back. The monk's seen that look on his friend's face one too many times to know when he's pushing the dog demon's patience.

"Geez, Myoga, is InuYasha gonna be strong like that all the time?" Shippou rubs gingerly at his head in an abused manner, having already been the recipient of the half demon's new strength.

"Keh, you better hope not, Shippou, the way you keep pissing me off," InuYasha growls, eyebrows narrowing. He watches with repressed amusement as the little fox demon hops towards Kagome, moving farther away from the often unpredictable hanyou.

Shippou lands on Kouga's bent knee, and the wolf has to fight back his surprise at the kit's growing friendliness. An amused smirk pulls at his mouth when the fox sticks his tongue out at the dog, apparently feeling infinitely safer from his new perch.

"Yeah, you better go an' hide behind that scrawny wolf," InuYasha rumbles low, eyelids lowering as he leans back against the den's wall, relaxing his very full stomach. He needs to take a break before having another bowl of ramen.

"Actually, master Miroku," Myoga hops from Kirara's head, up onto the top of an empty Pringles container to gather everyone's attention. "Though I am not exactly certain what it is that Priestess Hikari has done, or how she has even managed such a feat, but Lord InuYasha's blood now tastes almost exactly like that of a full-fledged demon."

Murmurs go up around the little group, except InuYasha who, surprisingly, seems most disinterested.

"Almost?" Kouga's gaze narrows curiously on the little flea, wondering what he might be holding back.

"Well, something seems.. off," Myoga rubs the tiny whiskers on his chin with both right hands, not exactly sure how to describe it. "As some of you may already know, among the general demon races, the strongest can live up to two or three millennia if they are not killed in battle. The weakest of them live only a century or so at best, with others ranging anywhere in between." Myoga takes a moment for his words to settle on the little group, his gaze focused on the young priestess in the wolf lord's lap.

"However, Lord Toga, Inu no Taisho, otherwise known as the Great Dog General, and Lord InuYasha's father, was a powerful Dai Youkai. Such demons are said to stem from ancient and powerful bloodlines, and they were of such incomprehensible stature that no human weapons could slay them. Their immeasurable power easily laying waste to entire regions," Myoga recites from the old chronicles with remembered pride and awe. The little group listens intently, unnaturally quiet.

"It is important to understand, however," Myoga considers the mysterious riddle that has plagued the youkai race for as long as records have been kept. "That over the generations this incredible power seems to be diminishing in the youkai race as time progresses, not increasing, as one might expect."

"Truly, flea?" Kaede asks surprising everyone, having kept mostly silent until now. The old miko cannot help but fret and worry over Kikyo's disappearance. The resurrected priestess had acted so strangely just after Kagome had awoken that Kaede would doubt what she had experienced had it not been for the distinct scent of earth and graveyard soil that still clings to her robes.

Kikyo had left so suddenly then, an unknown war seeming to blaze within the undead miko's once lifeless gaze. With great haste she had turned and fled into the awaiting arms of her glowing servants, speeding away into the fiery chaos of the night. Kaede had not seen her since. Still, her worry aside, this information about the declining power of the youkai race is most startling, and one that stirs hope in her old heart.

"Indeed," Myoga bows his head respectfully to the old head priestess. "I myself have been studying for close to a millennium all the ancient history of the various youkai races. Some of the oldest texts read like outrageous and impossible tales." The ancient demon shakes his head slowly in disbelief, remembering clearly the accounts he'd read as a young flea; ancient narrative's that had first entranced and drawn him in, igniting his imagination. Back when magic itself seemed to live and breathe in the very wind, all one needed to do was know how to access it. The incredible tales had led the unlikely demon on a fated encounter with the Great Dog General himself all those years ago that had changed the course of Myoga's life forever.

"Do you know why that's happening, Myoga?" Kagome asks more than a little curious. Imagine, the entire race of demons declining in power. What could it mean?

 _Is that why demons are hiding in the future? And why the ones Kouga fought seemed so weak?_ Kagome's eyebrows knit together. Surely 500 years wouldn't be enough time to have weakened the youkai race so much, could it?

"It is an ancient riddle that has plagued the greatest youkai scholars since the creation of our races," Myoga sighs heavily. "I doubt we shall ever have an answer."

"Just great, now is there a reason to this history lesson, Myoga, or are you trying to put us all to sleep?" InuYasha chides, rummaging through the remaining piles of various snack foods. Most of the villagers had found too many of the strange food items unusual and foreign tasting, opting to roast the meats the wolves had provided instead.

 _More for me,_ the hanyou's tongue licks across his lips in eager anticipation. His gaze intensifies on the brightly colored packaging in his hands, debating between,  _"Spicy Avocado Shrimp,"_  or " _Cheese Curry,"_  Ramen noodles.

Kouga snorts at the dog, watching as the old flea shakes his head in frustration. Secretly though, the wolf demon is grateful for the information Myoga is relaying to the group. The moment the tiny bloodsucker had uttered the words,  _'Dai Youkai_ ,' the wolf had understood the flea's true purpose. Any suspicions Kouga was having since he'd awoken from his own temporary unconsciousness had found root in the old demon's words. Remembering only too clearly what Myoga had said regarding the jewel's purpose before the wolf had set out on his journey. Kouga's inner beast hums with joy at the possibility. If true, the more Kagome understands now about him and his race, the easier it will be for her.

"I'm just getting to that, master InuYasha," the tiny flea shakes his head in exasperation at the impatient half-demon. He knows he's doing more than simply sharing knowledge with the humans. He's laying the groundwork for one individual in particular. The one Myoga knows will need it the most.

The flea's gaze flickers to Kagome, he watches her smile and whisper with the wolf lord; the two of them locked in their own private little world as they fuss quietly with each other. The blush on the miko's cheeks and the glint in Kouga's eyes tells Myoga he doesn't need to guess very hard what the wolf lord might have whispered in her ear. No, best that this information is revealed one piece at a time, to prevent any unfortunate… repercussions.

"You see, master InuYasha, despite what current records might indicate, your father himself was over six millennia old when he tragically passed at the peak of his power." Mumbled gasps of surprise ripple around the little group. InuYasha's eyes actually grow to the size of his ramen cup, he hadn't known.

"The difference in power is easily understood when you compare the size of Lord Toga's true form to that of Lord Sesshomaru's." Myoga's gaze turns towards Kagome who had been present when InuYasha had entered the tomb of his father and reclaimed his heritage, the Tessaiga.

At the flea's words Kagome can only nod her head in understanding. Remembering only too well where the great fang had been hidden away. The black pearl buried deep within InuYasha's eye, had been the gateway in. Despite all that the priestess had seen up until then, nothing could have prepared her for how gigantic the bones of InuYasha's father had been.

"It is unlikely that Lord Sesshomaru will ever obtain such power even if he should live to be thousands of years old," Myoga continues, considering the facts. "In comparison Lord Sesshomaru is himself now only over eight centuries," the old flea smiles nostalgically, remembering clearly when the Dog General's son had been born.

"No way!" Sango's eyes grow wide. "Is he really that old?" the slayer asks shocked.

"Old? What do ya mean old? Aint ya been listening?" InuYasha turns his focus on the slayer, unopened Styrofoam ramen cup crushing with crisp, sharp sounds in the dog demons flexing hand. "That ain't old for a demon like Sesshomaru." The hanyou's thoughts grow agitated with all that he's learning.

Sango's gaze narrows on her surly friend. "I just mean, InuYasha, that he doesn't look it," the slayer understands only too well how much the hanyou dislikes his older brother.

"Definitely not," Kagome laughs, she would never have guessed that about Sesshomaru. The priestess understands that the more powerful youkai have incredible life spans, still, the western lord had always seemed like a young man in his early to mid 20's.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kouga rumbles from behind her in a low, slightly annoyed tone that pitches at the end.

"Eh?" Kagome turns to face the narrowed eyes of the wolf, fighting back a sudden warmth in her cheeks.

Kouga's tail flicks with agitation, the furry appendage disturbing the forest wolves that lay slumbering nearby.

"I ah, just mean, you know, like Sango said," Kagome tugs on her earlobe nervously as she attempts to quickly gather her thoughts. "He looks, you know," she tapers off, hoping the flare of prickly emotions she can sense vibrating from the wolf will relent because it feels uncomfortable and staticky under her skin, making her stomach feel slightly unsettled.

"No, I don't know." Kouga rumbles lower, voice as thick as gravel. "Tell me." The blank expression on the wolf's face rings faint warning bells in the miko's mind she only half understands.

Kagome's mouth curves into a smile, hoping to placate the wolf's jealous ire with her cool and detached response, "Just that he ah, looks good, for his age." The dark look that falls over Kouga's face coils and twists her stomach into a flurry of anxious, heated knots, making the priestess almost wish she'd bit her tongue instead of speaking.

Kouga's insides blaze and contort within the rising lava of his blood. Is his new mate really speaking favorably of another male right in front of him?!

 _*Mine._ * The dark, hungry beast within snarls with possessive desire, enflaming the wolf's senses.

A muscle in Kouga's jaw begins to twitch, taping out its own rhythm. "You think Sesshomaru look's good?" the wolf's low, rough voice scrapes across the miko's senses, his jaw clenching tight.

Kagome shudders under the hot, prickling sensation that flares at the back of her mind, spreading like a wave over her burning skin. It merges with the furnace of coiling knots already blazing in the bowels of her belly, making her stomach ache.

"Well, don't say it like that!" she huffs, rubbing her arms in an attempt to rid herself of the bristly feeling crawling over her skin.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Rosario whispers to Sango, sensing the wolf lord's increasing agitation. Kouga's newly mated instincts no doubt driving and fueling his sense of possessiveness to astronomical levels.

"Oh, that's InuYasha's older brother," Sango whispers back, not daring to take her eyes off the now stammering and sweating Kagome. "He's, ah," the slayer fights back a blush, her gaze shifting over to Miroku who is already grinning lecherously at her, like he knows what she's about to say, and enjoying the fact immensely.

Sango glares at the monk before turning her gaze back to Rosario. "He's very easy on the eyes," she blushes, ignoring InuYasha's mocking snort.

"Oh," Rosario's eyes grow wide, holding back a giggle. Not entirely certain if anyone wants to experience a newly mated wolf in the throes of a jealous stupor, much less someone like Lord Kouga.

"What's the big deal?" InuYasha talks over the others, sensing that Kagome is only digging herself into a deeper grave if the wolf's sour face and twitching tail are any kind of indication. "I'm over two and a half centuries and you don't see me making a fuss."

"That's right," Sango replies softly. She'd remembered InuYasha telling her that when she had asked him not long after they had first met. But he had been sealed to the tree for 50 years, and even though the world around him had aged, the hanyou's body and mind, had not.

"Damn mutt, I knew you were a whelp, but shit!" Kouga looks up, momentarily distracted from his flustered mate.

"Whatever wolf cub, that means jack shit and you know it!" InuYasha scowls. "You might be over two centuries older than me, but in human years we're practically the same age." As a half-demon InuYasha aged much faster than a full-blooded demon, yet much slower than a human. Emotional and psychological maturity was slowed down as well to accommodate a youkai's extended lifespan.

Kagome bursts into a fit of giggles, drawing the wolf's gaze back to her.

"You're how old?" the miko's eyes widen, glowing with mirth. She had known about InuYasha, and had always assumed that Kouga was around the same age as the hanyou; appearing similar in age to a human male between 18 – 20 years of age. Of course, she'd completely overlooked the fact that a full youkai would age much more slowly than a half-demon.

Kouga looks down at the giggling face of his woman. Somehow the laughter in her eyes and trilling through their connection eases the wolf's annoyance at her earlier comment about the western dog lord.

"Ah, just over five centuries now I think," Kouga replies a bit sheepishly. He's still young by wolf youkai standards, having only achieved adulthood less than a few centuries prior; about 5 or 6 years the way humans counted time.

Kagome giggles. "You're old."

Kouga snorts, totally floored. He hadn't been expecting that. "You're kidding right?"

Kagome's whole face brightens at the wolf's disbelieving and widened gaze. "I didn't know you were such an old man," the teasing warmth in her eyes diffuses any of the demon's irritation. "I think you're way past robbing the cradle," the miko's mouth twitches; biting the corner of her lip to keep from bursting into laughter at Kouga's shocked expression.

The wolf blinks, not exactly sure what a cradle is supposed to be, but Kouga can tell from his woman's scent and the challenging, teasing glint in her eye that she's trying to provoke him on purpose.

 _Fine by me._  A particularly low, rich rumble starts in Kouga's chest, and the special vibrations cause Kagome to inhale sharply, her scent lacing with warm, spicy notes. His woman's instant and mouthwatering reaction is enough to placate every ruffled feeling rumbling inside the wolf.

"You know, Kagome," Kouga whispers, leaning close. His warm breath tickles her ear. A clawed finger traces the line of her jaw, sending warm shivers spreading and rippling through her body. "You should probably stop talking now," the heat and tone in the wolf's voice kinks and curls the lava of rolling knots in Kagome's stomach even further, igniting into hot smoldering flames of anticipation.

"Talking is getting you into trouble," he rumbles lower, hands squeeze firmly on her waist. Kami's how he wishes he could do more with his woman than just nuzzle her neck, needing her to provoke him for the rest of their lives.

Kagome knows she's in trouble when the dark, hungry look that enters Kouga's predatory gaze ignites a river of lava in her own blood. The wolf's possessive energy intoxicating and thrilling, feeds a deep well of hunger inside her. Its existence something the miko could have never anticipated, or been prepared for. Wanting, needing – addicted to that hungry gaze of his that's committed to utterly consuming her, mind, body, and soul.

"Yes, well, ah," Myoga blushes as he watches the wolf and the miko disappear back into their bubble. "As one half phantom beast as your father was, master InuYasha," drawing everyone else's gaze back to him. "You are descendant from very powerful and noble bloodlines," the old flea states proudly. Still feeling keenly the loss of his old master he ignores the animated chatter of the humans around him.

InuYasha swallows thickly, ignoring Miroku's jeers about the high class of his pedigree. The hanyou had always known that Myoga was a fount of knowledge connected to his past, and to a father he'd never known, and who had never known him. So why hadn't he ever made use of that knowledge?

"So, that's why all his reflexes, his speed, strength even his healing has been enhanced, is that right?" Kouga interrupts, having experienced first-hand the hanyou's new and enhanced abilities. "She did something to his blood and increased the flow of his power? His youkai?" It was hard to remember at times because InuYasha didn't act like it, but the mutt was actually whelped from some pretty powerful stock.

"Indeed, Lord Kouga," Myoga bows respectfully. "And if this new power persists, and does not merely fade over time," the flea turns his gaze back to the hanyou, "then it is reasonable to assume, Lord InuYasha," small beady eyes hold firm to unimpressed amber spheres, "that even your longevity would be equal to that of Lord Sesshomaru's."

"Wow!"

"No way!"

Voices erupt around the little circle, overlapping each other, making it difficult to understand anything.

"Damn it, calm down you guys!" InuYasha waves off the commotion. "Chances are this shit ain't gonna last, so why the hell are ya making a big deal out of it?" Looking away the dog demon crosses his arms indifferently over his chest.

The others are surprised at how modestly InuYasha plays off the possibilities, most everyone knowing only too well how much it had meant to the half-demon at one point to actually be transformed into a full-blooded youkai. It was why InuYasha had wanted the sacred jewel in the first place.

"Indeed. It is true that we do not know if the effects are permanent," Myoga crosses two sets of arms across his little body. "I will need to monitor you daily over the next couple of weeks, master InuYasha, to determine if the power levels remain unchanged."

"Keh, I'll just bet," InuYasha snorts, knowing exactly what methods the little bloodsucker will need to employ to determine such a thing.

 _It's a difficult task_ , Myoga grins salaciously,  _Drinking all that blood, but someone's got to do it_. The demonic flea rubs his four little hands together eagerly, a little bit of drool sliding down the parasite's bristly chin.

Amongst the intensity of the drooling thoughts in the tiny demon's mind Myoga takes a moment to think on all the events that have taken place, and all the changes that have been occurring. Most unexpected is the level of power the demon has sensed unleashed and spewing from the couple across from him like a dormant volcano just waiting to erupt. Having long, and incorrectly, believed that the days of the ancient youkai and of true epic power walking the lands was long over, sends a rush of excitement through the old flea at being alive for the first time in a truly long time.

Myoga's forehead wrinkles as he takes in the inconspicuous couple that is now the fount for that new, humming, and potentially devastating power. Watching the genuine joy and love flowing between Kouga and Kagome warms the old demon's heart, more than anything he hopes their lives will be filled with much joy. A dark twang ripples through Myoga's thoughts, his musings growing somber. The tiny flea cannot possibly know what these events and changes will foretell, or what new enemies and dangers will spring forth; casualties that great power inevitably seems to drag in its wake. The thought sends a tremor of anxiety running through Myoga's tiny body, raising the hairs on his weathered skin.

No, the only thing the ancient demon is certain of now, is that a New Age, has indeed begun.

 


	58. Chapter 57 - Unusual Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Author's Note: Nov 24 2018:_ **
> 
> Greetings everyone! I'm so happy to be bringing you the next installments of my story, and I'm happy to say that I've got TWO CHAPTERS (yes, again, lol) ready to post for you! Lots of new information is gonna come out, but I don't want to give too much away :)
> 
> I just want to say **THANK YOU!** to all of you that keep reading and following along with this story. We're a small community, and your continued support with this story is what keeps it going, and makes it so much fun to write! I hope that the updates are worth the wait :)
> 
> _On a personal note,_ I wanted to let you all know that my mom is doing much better these days! Every day, little by little, it's like she's coming back to life, its been amazing to see and she's the reason I've been able to keep writing! My most ***heartfelt* ~*~Gratitude to ~*~All of you~*~** _for all your thoughts and prayers._ ~ Lady p.

**ooOooOooOoo-W &S-ooOooOooOoo-**

_A dark twang ripples through Myoga's thoughts, his musings growing somber. The tiny flea cannot possibly know what these events and changes will foretell, or what new enemies and dangers will spring forth; casualties that great power inevitably seems to drag in its wake. The thought sends a tremor of anxiety running through Myoga's tiny body, raising the hairs on his weathered skin._

Kouga's hackles rise for a moment, uncertain why. Casting his eyes around the den, the wolf sees nothing out of the ordinary. He shakes off the strange sensation the moment he feels Kagome jostle in his lap, arching a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I have to uh . . . use the little girl's room." Kagome blushes fiercely, her legs subconsciously squeezing together.

"Ah," Kouga grins toothily. "Do you ah . . . need me to go outside with you?" The tips of his ears flush red. This is his mate after all, and he's not about to let her go walking out into the dark to find a bush, all on her own.

Kagome's eyes flicker to the sight of Kouga's reddening ears, biting the inside of her cheek she fights back the giggle that threatens to flutter forth. "No, that's fine. Rosario and the others took care of it," her face lighting up with a knowing smile.

"What?" The tilt to Kouga's head and the widening of those electric blue eyes is enough to flutter awake all the sleeping butterflies in the miko's stomach.

"You'll see when you finally get a chance to see our room." Kagome's eyes flash with heat before giving the wolf a lingering kiss on the lips that makes Kouga's youkai want to howl like he's running full tilt under a bursting moon. He watches in a half daze as the teasing priestess rises from his lap, their entwined hands stretch out between them, taffy stretched to its limits. Kouga's fingers clasp tightly to Kagome's, still trying to process and translate her words.

She squeezes his fingers back, and he can tell she's fighting back a bubble of laughter under her teasing gaze, and it sizzles every drop of his demonic blood with a rush of desire. Reluctantly, Kouga releases her, the taffy snapping as they pull apart. Hungry eyes watch the sultry miko make her way towards the eastern corridor, thoughts of creamy skin and high-pitched moans dance in Kouga's mind all the while. A group of roaming forest wolves still awake in the den walk past the priestess, sniffing at her, a few even trailing after her, before Kagome disappears from sight.

Intrigued and reeling from his woman's heavily laced comment, Kouga rises to quickly follow after her. His ears twitch a moment before the scent of anxious sweat assaults the Alpha's nose, triggering a low, irritated growl at the back of his throat just as a panicked and panting Ginta runs up to him.

"K-Kouga!" the beta flinches at his leaders suddenly stiff posture, knowing exactly how well this is going to go.

"Damn it! What is it now?" The angry growl scrapes across his beta's senses; he's definitely not in the mood for whatever 'it' is.

Ginta takes an instinctive step back at his Alpha's heated reaction. "Ah, sorry, Boss." Wide diamond-shaped eyes cast quickly to the ground. "But . . . ah," Ginta's pale blue gaze flickers back to his leader whose smoldering aura is enough to make the beta rethink having disturbed Kouga with this.

"You, ah, said you wanted to know as soon as any fighting broke out . . . right?" the beta swallows thickly.

"Fuck!" Kouga snarls, hands tightening into fists in an effort to quell the desire to tear into whichever of his men hasn't heeded his orders.  _Really not in the mood for this shit_.

"Ah, keep your fucking armor on, Wolf," InuYasha barks. Rising from his spot, the hanyou makes a show of stretching his back and arms. "Come on, I'll go with ya. I've been sitting here for too long anyways."

"Wait up, InuYasha, I wanna come too!" Shippou hops up and down, quickly leaping up onto the hanyou's shoulder.

"Yeah, imagine that," InuYasha snorts, but lets the little kitsune settle in his customary spot on his shoulder without another word.

Sango shoots Miroku a curious look, and he shrugs in return. More curious is how Kouga grudgingly lets InuYasha, and a stuttering Ginta, lead him away to deal with whatever commotion has arisen. The others understand that Kouga needs to keep a tight watch for any potential mishaps, wolf youkai and humans not being accustomed to each other. Add being in close quarters and alcohol into the mix, combined with the adrenaline rush of surviving some incredible circumstances, it's only natural that energies are running rather high.

Myoga watches the strange interactions between Kouga and InuYasha curiously from his warm nestled position atop Kirara's soft head, needing some time to process all the new information he's assimilated. A clash of thoughts whirl, digest, and translate everything the flea has seen, heard, and tasted way at the back of his specially trained demonic mind. His thoughts linger on all that Kouga and Kagome have endured just to reach this point, and his tiny head shakes sorrowfully, heart growing heavy and conflicted with all that is surely yet to come.

_Perhaps I've lived too long._  Myoga releases a resigned sigh, knowing he must tell her . . . and soon.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

The shock and surprise Kouga had felt upon seeing the new den when they first entered had been Kagome's to feel when Rosario had first escorted her to the spacious bed chamber at the end of the long corridor, nestled deep within the heart of the mountain fortress itself. There are not enough words for how grateful she is for the bathroom Rosario had made sure to create for her that had connected the decent sized room – equipped with a Japanese style toilet no less – off to the side of the spacious bedroom. Kagome had laughed at the realization that the wolves had quite possibly created the very first ensuite bathroom in history!

Cupping her hands under the flow of water pouring into the elevated stone basin from an aperture in the wall, Kagome brings the cool, refreshing water to her parched lips. Her thoughts get lost in the flow of the water cascading down the smooth stone as she remembers everything Rosario had shown her and what they had talked about . . .

**_~*~ A Little earlier . . . ~*~_ **

"Wow. Rosario, I . . ." Kagome stares wide eyed at the large, warmly lit chamber, her gaze skimming across various objects, trunks, and furs. Her focus lands on the large stone fireplace near the center of one wall where a low burning, strange blue fire gives light and warmth to the high arched room. She blushes furiously at the ridiculously large bed piled high with the softest, thickest furs Kagome has ever seen, standing majestically atop a small stone elevation on the opposite side of the room, directly across from the large hearth.

"You like?" Rosario asks, fidgeting with her fingers nervously, feeling suddenly uncertain.

Kagome's gaze turns gob smacked to the wolf beside her. "You're kidding right, Rosario?" A blush stains the miko's cheeks as her gaze falls across the ridiculously large bed again. "This is more than I could have ever imagined."

Rosario prims under the praise, her chest jutting out a little, immensely pleased. "I'm glad, Sister," she beams.

Slowly they walk through the chamber, the ceilings having been rounded and smoothly curved with small, strange decorative openings bordering overhead – at least Kagome thinks they're decorative. Making her way towards the large hearth, Kagome skims her hands across the smooth stones of various sizes that have been somehow fused together to create a seamless, beautiful structure, housing a strange blue flame in its wide open maw.

"That flame, it's like what's in the bathroom," Kagome notices, squatting down to hover her hands in front of the warm flame.

"That's right. It's youkai fire," Rosario nods towards the strange light. "The special fuel lasts much longer, and burns quite hotter than normal fire."

"Cool." A lopsided grin stretches across Kagome's face as she watches the blue and white flames dance in the hearth, images of tan and ivory limbs splayed on plush furs spin and twirl their way through the miko's mind, stirring a different kind of flame in her belly.

"Uh, Rosario." Kagome tries her best to fight back the blush that creeps across her cheeks, stirring the she-wolf's curiosity as she stands to face her. "Is, ah, there a reason why the bed is so big?" her eyes flicker towards the structure before meeting the amused gaze of the she-wolf.

"Well, Lord Kouga is . . ." The she-wolf understands that the dynamics of this coupling will be slightly different than normal. Certainly they could never mate in all the ways wolf youkai did; the errant thought burns the tips of Rosario's ears. But species boundaries aside, "He can be rather large in his true form," the she-wolf smiles gently.

Kagome's face feels impossibly hot as her eyes dart around the room. "Oh, Rosario, w-we don't . . . I mean . . . that's ah," If ever she needed the earth to open up and swallow her whole, it's right now, Kagome decides, covering her face with her hands.

"No, no!" Rosario winces, waving her hands frantically in the air, wishing she could stick the rest of her feet in her mouth. "I didn't mean . . .  _that_ ," she blushes furiously, eyes casting away. "It's just that . . ." after all, the miko doesn't know very much about wolf youkai, "from time to time Lord Kouga will require rest in his true form."

"Oh." Kagome's eyes blink wide. "I hadn't realized," her blush slowly receding.

Rosario's face relaxes into a relieved smile. "All wolf youkai seek shelter in their true forms from time to time," she elaborates, happy to offer whatever information she can. "Maintaining our human forms for extended periods can be quite challenging on our minds, and on our youkai. These bodies can be quite . . ." Rosario's mouth twitches, holding back a smirk, "small. That's why lunar runs are so favored."

Kagome laughs, remembering only too well the sight of hundreds of wolf youkai transforming into their much larger forms. Her head tilts to the side, a single eyebrow arching. "Wait, I thought being in your true forms used up more energy?" Wouldn't that be the opposite of relaxing?

"It does, which is what makes the lunar runs such a challenge, however, the energy is minimal when we are simply at rest. It is hard for me to describe . . ." Rosario walks deeper into the chamber, Kagome turns to follow.

"In human form, our physical energy is much more contained, at times we feel like we don't even fit into our skin. Our youkai begins to feel tight and constrained, almost like . . . like it's hard to breathe." Rosario chortles, weaving a hand through her long snowy locks. "I suppose that sounds strange," she says, glancing towards the priestess.

Kagome's eyes spark with understanding, having seen and felt the power of Kouga's immense youkai. "No, that doesn't sound strange at all."

Rosario watches the thoughtful look that comes over the new she-alpha's gaze. It is clear that the miko has experienced much in her time with the wolf prince's youkai, and no doubt understands much more about demons than any human that has ever come before her.

"Actually, I was wondering . . ." Rosario's gaze flickers away a moment, "about InuYasha."

Kagome doesn't miss the flush that stains the she-wolf's ears as she mentions the hanyou, stirring her curiosity. "What about InuYasha?" she asks carefully.

Rosario takes a moment to consider her words. "Does he . . . I mean, it's different with all hanyou," her gaze flashes away. "I was just wondering, you know, because of his ears," her cheeks stain a light pink.

It takes a moment for Kagome to understand what Rosario is asking. "Oh," she laughs, "No, InuYasha isn't able to shape shift like Sesshoumaru, or you guys. I didn't think hanyou could." Of course, there's the transformation the silver-haired dog demon went under every new moon, losing his youkai strength. Not to mention a very different kind of transformation when InuYasha's demonic blood overpowered his human half, but Kagome doesn't feel right sharing that very personal information about her friend with just anyone, no matter how fond she is of the northern she-wolf.

"I see." Rosario nods, her curiosity temporarily sated. "Actually, hanyou have very different abilities and appearances, one can never know what combination's might emerge." She smiles, a hint of something Kagome can't quite identify lies hidden deep beneath the vibrant foaming green of Rosario's irises. The miko's thoughts turn back to another hanyou, Jinenji, who had been unfortunate enough not to have the grace and beauty of his demonic cousins, but the gentle giant's heart had been his true gift, born from his human blood.

"Why did you want to know?" Kagome's eyes narrow thoughtfully on the she-wolf, making the miko wonder what exactly she had missed while she was unconscious.

Rosario blushes under the she-alpha's penetrating gaze. "Oh, no reason, I, ah, just thought they were cute." Her gaze quickly drops away from Kagome's whose eyebrows meet her hairline at the northern wolf's clearly flushed response.

After a heartbeat Kagome smiles gently, putting Rosario at ease. "Me too," she giggles, eyes beaming as they laugh together. A moment of silence falls between the two women, some kind of unspoken acknowledgment of words and feelings left unsaid, at least, for a time.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Rosario grins, revealing sharp canines as she reaches for the miko's hand, breaking the silence between them.

Immediately Kagome beams at the wolf's infectious energy. "Sure. Where?"

"Right here," Rosario winks, stopping in front of the back wall of the large room.

Kagome's eyes blink several times. "You want to show me the wall?" Is this some weird wolf custom she doesn't understand?

Rosario cracks an amused smile while a shapely clawed hand reaches towards the cool stone wall before them. She presses firmly against a small panel of stone that recedes under her touch. As the stone depresses, a draft of cool air blows through the chamber, ruffling their bangs, just as a section of wall directly before Kagome and Rosario pushes out and begins to swing back with a soft scraping sound to reveal a long, dimly lit corridor.

"Wha-?" Kagome gapes into the semi darkness, the open section before her wide enough for two people to walk easily abreast. A blue glow of little flames positioned just above head height in rounded stone scones, tells the miko she must be seeing more of this long lasting youkai fire.

"Come on." Rosario grins wide, tipping her head towards the dimly lit corridor.

Kagome quickly follows on the she-wolf's heels, a rush of giggles sparking in her throat as she steps through. "This is kinda exciting," she beams, watching carefully as Rosario turns to position her hand on another small section of wall.

"Very important," Rosario turns a semi-serious stare on the grinning priestess. "I don't want you getting stuck in here all by yourself until someone finds you half-starved and half mad, okay?" Some kind of gleam of inner knowing seems to spark in the she-wolf's gaze, triggering Kagome to nod, taking Rosario's words to heart.

"The entrance will automatically reseal itself after several moments, but the trigger from this side is right here," making sure the priestess is watching her carefully when Rosario's hand presses against the hidden panel inside the corridor. The stone doorway slowly swings back into place with its soft scraping sound, engulfing the two women in the soft glow of the corridor.

"That's awesome." A wide smile curves Kagome's mouth, amazed at the ingenuity of the wolves.

Rosario's grin widens. "Come on."

A few short, slightly winding moments later they find themselves facing another wall. Kagome watches, paying careful attention to where Rosario presses another hidden panel set against the corridor. A soft scraping sound follows the heavy stone block that swings open to reveal the backside of the dark mountain pelting with wild wind and rain, bright flashes of light crackle across the sky.

"Aaah!" Rosario shrieks, echoing Kagome at the gust of cold wind that pours through. Quickly she slams the panel closed again, laughing alongside the priestess as they brush off the rain and adjust their wind scattered hair.

"Sorry, forgot about that," Rosario blushes, laughing at herself. "Well, when the weather's nicer," her clawed hands easily readjust her wind-blown hair, "you'll be able to see how we diverted a portion of the river outside, and created a private bathing inlet just for you." Her smile widens, it was one of the little extras she had a feeling the strange miko, fastidious with being clean, would appreciate.

"You did?" The shadows falling on the she-wolf's features highlight her pointy ears and the sharp dip of her canines. The glow of pride and eagerness pulsing in the she-wolf's aura makes Kagome think of an eager puppy, looking for praise and affection. The thought spreads a pang of warmth in Kagome's heart.

Pale slender arms wrap around the she-wolf's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thanks Rosario," starting to understand just how much thought and care her strange and otherworldly friend had helped put into this gift.

Rosario squeezes the strange, frail human in her arms carefully. A deep hum of energy reverberates deep within the she-wolf's soul, preening and exhilarating at the she-alpha's praise.

"It was all a lot of fun actually," Rosario snickers, as they turn to walk back down the corridor. "I didn't know so many males could blush so hard at the same time," the laughter of the two friend's echoes down the corridor.

**_~*~ Memory fading ~*~_ **

Kagome smiles as the memory fades, her hands splay under the cool running water as her thoughts continue to swim. She's mesmerized by the waters sound, crisp and clear in her ears. It's as if she's never heard it before, not really. Never felt its nuances, or the softness of the cool liquid flowing over her hands, kissing her skin like rain on the desert. She watches, entranced, as the sparkling water follows along the curves of the carefully shaped stone, draining into the long narrow aperture at the bottom.

The channel appears to disappear into the mountain itself, no doubt rejoining the main flow of the river somewhere along the line that the wolves had expertly diverted. The traditional style stone toilet across from the water basin, reminds Kagome very much of the aqueducts of ancient Rome, and the solutions they had employed for their own indoor plumbing. The thought startles her as she observes the water rushing down the smooth grey stone.

_Does that mean if I were to somehow leave Japan right now I might actually see old Rome?_ Kagome's eyes grow wild and wide at the thought, surprised that she's never considered it before. She knows that the famous renaissance period would be in full swing at this point in history, and the desire to witness the great artists and sculptors of the era at their peak is almost overwhelming.

Kagome's bladder presses painfully against her stomach – her legs squeeze together in response, reminding the priestess of her original destination. Called back to reality, ancient Rome is quickly flushed away along with the rest of the contents of her bladder.

Slowly, almost as if in a dream, Kagome walks from the room, her mind still reeling at all the changes that have followed on the heels of her mating a wolf demon. And not just any wolf demon, but an Alpha wolf of an entire tribe, consisting of dozens of smaller packs spread throughout the territory. Oh yeah, and he lives in the feudal era . . . and he can transform into a giant wolf. The corners of Kagome's lips curve up, realizing just how much has changed in her life.

_If someone had told me a month ago, this is where I'd be now, I probably would have thought they were crazy and laughed in their face,_ she muses to herself.

A soft body rubs up against her side and legs, knocking Kagome slightly off balance. "Hey," she barks laughter, glancing down at the slender cream and dark brown colored wolf that stands hip high to her. For some reason, the wolf, along with a few others, had trailed behind the miko each time she had ventured down the long corridor. A smile lights Kagome's face at the feel of the furry wet snout that pushes its way under her curled fingers as she walks. Automatically, she scratches lightly at the furry face.

From his perch atop a sleeping Kirara, Myoga watches curiously as Kagome returns from somewhere in the depths of the den, most likely the new bed chambers Rosario had shown the miko previously. The old flea has seen enough of the heated and longing glances that have passed between the miko and her wolf to know that this night cannot come to a close soon enough for the two long parted lovers.

Dark, beady eyes narrow on the strange and unusual woman who carefully makes her way through the presses of bodies throughout the main den, waving at all the humans and youkai that reach out to greet her as she walks past. The flush to Kagome's face, and her shy smile, tells Myoga that the young woman is not at all accustomed to such attention. A tiny eyebrow rises at the sight of a group of forest wolves, about four or five of them – it's hard to tell with all those wagging tails – follow along behind and beside Kagome as she returns to the group.

Kagome smiles, fighting the flush in her cheeks as she waves to yet another group of mixed humans and youkai that call out greetings as she passes. Her heart sinks when she returns to their little camp, only to realize that Kouga is no longer seated at the fire.  _He's probably been called away,_ she muses.

Pausing a moment on the outer edges, Kagome takes a moment to observe Sango and Rosario whispering in low giggles with each other while Miroku rubs at a welt forming atop his head, a wide smile plastered to his face. Hozo and the twins turn their grinning faces to several of the younger wolf demons from Kouga's tribe that are settled next to them. The little group breaks out into barks of poorly suppressed laughter.

Kaede dozes lightly, reclined against the den's wall, stuffed full of soft furs that Kouga himself had insisted on adding. The strangely new, yet familiar sight warms Kagome's heart as she watches her friends, her family, for a moment, grateful to be among them in the real world and out of the darkness of the void she had feared to never escape.

_Hey, where did InuYasha go?_ Noticing the hanyou's spot next to the dazed monk is oddly vacant, and missing one chocolate eating kitsune.

A low whine from the wolf she's ignoring turns Kagome's attention back to the slender creature that nudges at her waist, clearly seeking more attention.

"Hi there," Kagome beams, squatting down so she's head level with the large creature. She pats and rubs at the soft head while running her hands along the wolf's large body, scratching lightly all the while. The creature in her arms responds with low contented rumbles Kagome could almost mistake for purring. A crowd of wolves forms quickly around her; bodies and heads angle for scratches and rubs as Kagome does her best to stroke and pet at all the affectionate wolves.

A familiar weight suddenly presses down on Kagome's shoulder, and Shippou's little voice trills with surprise in the miko's oh-so-sensitive ears.

"Gee-whiz, Kagome, they really like you!" Shippou watches with widening eyes as all the wolves lick at Kagome's hands and face. Carefully they nudge and push against her, a soft, comforting whine at the back of their throats all the while.

"I guess so," she giggles, trying to avoid getting too much wolf slobber on her face. "But they've never acted quite like this before," giggling harder as she scratches one of the wolves vigorously around the base of the ears. The soft grey maw pulls back in a wolfish grin, and a tongue lolls happily to the side, panting happily.

Kagome makes a strange low growling sound at the back of her throat that makes Shippou and everyone around her stop and stare strangely, but the miko is oblivious as she continues to softly growl and whine at the wolf before her. The grey wolf yips, then growls back softly, intercepted with soft whines. Kagome laughs suddenly as if the wolf has said something funny.

"I'll have to remember that," a giggle accentuates the miko's words as she strokes the creature between her soft bushy eyebrows.

"Kagome?" Kouga's deep baritone behind her has the miko jumping to her feet and spinning round. Her eyes spark with joy the moment they connect with electricity and blue fire.

"Hey, you," her heart flutters. Damn, why does only the sight of him send a thrill rushing through her? "Where've you been?" she pouts teasingly, knowing as leader of such a large pack Kouga has many obligations to see too. Kagome's eyes widen at the realization that InuYasha is standing just behind him. An amused smirk is carved on the hanyou's face as he settles himself back in his previous spot near Miroku and Kaede.

_Were those two together?_ Kagome's brow furrows in thought, more than a little surprised at seeing the two canines in each other's company despite their tolerant behavior. She has no idea how it's happened that the two former rivals have been able to sit under the same roof and not come to blows, only that she is unbelievably grateful. In fact, they had been so amicable on the walk to the new den that Kagome had believed, for just a moment, she might still be dreaming. Kouga had looked at her strangely when she had pinched herself, smiled, and sighed against him.

However it's happened, Kagome is thankful that InuYasha is trying – trying to be here for her, because he cares about her and just wants her to be happy. And because InuYasha's friendship means so much to her, it seems that even Kouga is trying to be more understanding towards the dog demon, and it's more than Kagome could have ever wished for or even believed possible.

Kouga scratches at the back of his head, a one sided smirk blooming across his handsome features. "Oh, I had to ah . . . settle a disagreement." A faint twitch tickles his right eye, a subtle movement that Kagome notices, holding back the smirk that threatens her lips.

"Pfft, that's what you call busting those heads together?" InuYasha snorts, surprising Kagome.

Kouga growls low in his throat, eyes narrowing on the hanyou. "Shut up, Mutt! That's called good negotiating!" The wolf lord's annoyance over how many times he's had to check up on his men throughout the course of the night starting to wear thin on his nerves.

"Besides, I told those idiots!" Kouga straightens to his tall length, arms crossed stubbornly before him. "Hacchiman doesn't even have three fucking legs!"

The fact that InuYasha's eyeballs don't roll right out of his head surprises the hanyou, who can only reply to the dense wolf with a disbelieving grunt and a shake of the head as he digs through what's left of Kagome's ninja food.

"InuYasha, it sounds like you and Kouga employ similar negotiating tactics." An amused smiled graces Miroku's handsome features, earning him an un-amused scowl from the hanyou and a poorly executed left jab.

"Hey, watch it, Monk!" InuYasha growls, falling forward when his wild lunge misses.

Kagome giggles at their antics, not seeing the strange gaze that Kouga penetrates her with as the wolves continue to push against the couple's legs, moving around the mated pair in a swirl of fur and tails. Scenting the air, Kouga identifies the wolves as females, making the wolf lord's jaw fall open.  _It's_  . . .  _it's not possible._

"Kagome . . . what were you doing before?" Kouga's gaze flickers between his mate and the she-wolves hovering around them, his meaning clear.

"Me?" Kagome's brows draw together, not understanding what the big deal is. "Umm, nothing, I was just saying hello."

"Yeah, but you were . . ." Kouga's gaze darts to the others around him who seem just as confused as he is, reassuring the wolf of what he'd seen and heard. "You were growling, Kagome."

_And it was insanely fucking sexy!_  Kouga bites back, mostly due to the prevailing secondary thought that sends a cold tremor rushing through the wolf's blood, overpowering his flare of arousal.  _Could something else have gone wrong with the mating?_

"I was?" Kagome's hand flies to her lips. "But . . . that's not possible." She hadn't been aware of doing that.

InuYasha's gaze narrows on the miko he knows almost better than anyone else. "Yes, Kagome, you were." Having heard her clearly as he and Kouga approached, only he hadn't realized it was Kagome at the time.

"Uh-huh, you sure were, Kagome." Shippou confirms, nodding from her shoulder perch, his soft fluffy tail flicks behind him. "But, I couldn't understand you."

"That's because she was talking in the ancient language of the wolves." Kouga's awe and concern finds equal measure rampaging inside his heart at the strange going's on.

Kagome looks back at the forest wolves that still hover nearby. "That's strange," she muses softly, "I didn't realize I was growling or anything."

A memory from earlier that evening sparks in her mind, recalling vividly when Kouga had angrily called InuYasha's name. The strange, haunting sound that had rumbled from the wolf hadn't sounded like Kouga at all. The way he had pronounced the hanyou's name had been wrapped in a strange rough accent that had sounded rather . . . exotic. There was sensuality to the sound, however brief that had surprised her, causing Kagome to doubt what she had heard.

Kouga squats down, barking a command that draws the she-wolves attention to him, as he does Ginta and Hakkaku approach, having noticed the strange behavior of some of the forest wolves as well. Kouga doesn't miss Kagome's widening gaze from his peripheral, or her hitched breathing and speeding heart as he growls and rumbles softly to the she-wolves in the ancient wolf language; distinctly different from all the other canine languages due to its lack of barks. The she-wolves' replying rumbles and whines make Hakkaku and Ginta gawk in surprise as they join in the low rumbling conversation.

Shippou's little head bounces back and forth between the growling wolves like a ping pong ball, unable to understand a word. Quickly losing interest at the unintelligible conversation, the little kitsune's eyes widen on Miroku and his cheesy puffs, a tiny little tongue licks across his lips in anticipation as he hops from his perch.

To Kagome, the voices of the forest wolves sound a little different than Kouga's, but no less beautiful to the miko's ear. Memories of midnight runs and blazing majestic moons seem to fill the spaces of the soft rolling vowels and airy consonants, filling one with a sensation of freedom and flight. Yet, the surreal sounds distinctly lack the heat and sensuality that rolls through Kouga's accented voice, smoldering somewhere deep inside Kagome's blood, tightening the feel of her skin as it stretches across her body. The wolf's raw power skims beneath the surface of the rumbles, wrapping and weaving around his strong timbre, smoothing over Kagome's senses like cool, refreshing cream applied to dry and sunburned skin.

Hot water soaks slowly into InuYasha's fourth, possibly fifth cup of ramen noodles. With a heavy sigh he sets aside the little Styrofoam container, waiting impatiently for the three minutes to pass before he can eat. Eyeing Miroku contently snacking on his cheesy flavored potatoes chips, InuYasha leans forward, moving so fast he snatches them from under the monk's startled nose, and a split second before Shippou  _pops_  in with his fox magic, suddenly appearing on Miroku's shoulder.

"Gah!  _InuYasha_!" the little kit cries, tiny hands flailing for the coveted snack.

"Just fucking great," the hanyou snorts, holding off the growling kitsune with one stretched out arm; the other shoves handfuls of the cheesy puffs into his mouth, "But does . . . anyone around here . . . know how to . . . talk fucking normal for once?" InuYasha barks through a mouthful of food, pausing briefly between words to munch loudly on the crisp treat.

"Yeah, yeah, Mutt Face, hold your fucking horses." Kouga watches, fascinated and impressed, as the monk deftly uses his staff in such quick swift movements to retrieve his stolen snack items that not a single chime is jostled. Not even when striking InuYasha on the back of the head with the butt end, causing the half-demon to rumble obscenities at him. Without missing a beat Miroku tips the rescued bag in Shippou's direction, lighting the little kitsune's face up.

When Kouga turns his gaze back to Kagome, she's watching him with such flushed cheeks and a strange, wry smile, it makes the wolf wonder what exactly is going through his woman's mind.

"So, uh, what is it?" Sango asks uncertain, noticing Kouga and Kagome's silent demeanor and the strange surprised gazes of Rosario, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the other wolves hovering nearby that have been drawn to the strange conversation.

"It's a Delta pack." Kouga shakes his head slowly, still not believing. His men mumble in hushed tones around him.

"A Delta pack?" Miroku inquires between slow victorious bites of his cheesy puffs, having also noticed the strange behavior of the forest wolves around the newly awakened priestess, mostly just hovering around her. Miroku had assumed it was due to the cramped quarters of the den, or the fact that Kagome was mated to Kouga now.

Rising to his feet, Kouga barks a command that sends the new delta pack scurrying away with yips and whines, but as he suspects, they don't go too far off. Falling into the background, Kouga already knows they'll eat and sleep in shifts so that at least one of them is always within range of Kagome. Unlike the rest of his pack, their ultimate loyalty will always be to the new she-alpha. A smile spreads across Kouga's face that can't be contained, feeling absolutely fine with that.

"A Delta pack doesn't happen often." He reaches for Kagome's hand, clasping her fingers, needing to make contact with her skin. Cobalt eyes glow with warmth as Kouga gazes at the beautiful little miko who forever continues to surprise him. The smile that curves Kagome's lips, and the glow that lights her eyes as she gazes back at him, fills the wolf with an incredible sense of peace and calm, fueling another – ever present – desire. Kami, how he wants to disappear into their bed chambers, and see how far down his woman's skin that brilliant flush of hers is reaching.

"Is . . . is that a good thing?" She squeezes his fingers back, forehead wrinkling. As much as she'd been able to understand what was being said in the hauntingly beautiful language of the wolves, she still has no idea what any of it means. Having been through more than her fair share of strange and questionable experiences to last a lifetime, maybe even two, Kagome is very much looking forward to a little down time in that department – those stubborn, merciless kami notwithstanding.

The flush of uncertainty and doubt that flares in Kagome's scent rattles Kouga's youkai, sending an unpleasant tremor tripping through his senses, like fur being rubbed the wrong way.

"More than you know." Kouga's soft reassuring rumble vibrates low in his chest, the sound filling the space between them with a kind of warmth that makes Kagome want to curl up under thick warm blankets and drink hot chocolate late into the night.

_How does he do_ that? She wonders, eyes bright and full of awe.

Tugging her by the hand Kouga moves to resume his seat among the strange assortment of humans and youkai in his new den. Kagome curls herself up in his lap, like there's a magnetic pull constantly drawing them together. The feel of her slender back pressing to his chest and shoulder sends a deep contented rumble echoing through Kouga's soul.

He's only mildly surprised by Shippou hopping up onto his bent knee, face smeared in orange. Kouga knows the little kitsune's growing comfort with him makes sense really, being mated to his surrogate mother that now shares his scent. He'd been worried that the little incident where Kouga had tried to feed the baby fox demon to his pack might have soured the kit against him for good, and is intensely relieved to find that it hasn't. The kitsune's open trust sends warmth spreading through the wolf's chest, watching amusedly as Shippou launches himself into Kagome's waiting arms. Immediately his mate squeezes the little fox to her chest, rubbing her face against his, and cooing at him indulgently.

Kouga releases a long low sigh. He has a feeling he's going to have to get used to this.

"Actually," Hakkaku interjects, grinning at the sight of his possessive Alpha having to share his woman with the little kit. "They're a group of wolves –"

"Ah, usually unmated ones I think," Ginta interjects with a slight reddening of his ears.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot." Hakkaku scratches at the back of his head.

Kouga snorts, knowing only too well about Delta packs. "You idiots are half-right." He gazes at Kagome snuggling the little kitsune to her chest, and the wolf fights back a jealous pang at the little fox's choice location.

"A Delta pack is created by instinct among unmated she-wolves when a particularly strong she-alpha enters a pack." The little group eating and drinking around the low burning fire listen intently.

_Intriguing_. Miroku hadn't realized those wolves were all females. "Ouch!" he yelps when Sango reaches across to swat at his shoulder, her cup of hot tea held firmly in her other hand. "May I ask what that was for, my dear Sango?" Miroku laughs innocently, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm.

Sango's gaze narrows on the monk she knows only too well. "I dunno . . . it just felt right for some reason," feeling reassured by InuYasha's answering snort.

The hanyou's gaze slowly scans the depths of the den, more than a little surprised, edging on concern, and, truth be told, a little hurt that Kikyo has yet to make an appearance. He'd lost sight of her after the vial had broken, and Kaede had acted strange when he'd asked about her on the walk over. All the old woman would say was that Kikyo had left without a word after Kagome had awoken. It had left InuYasha with a strange sense of foreboding fraying the edges of his mind and churning in his gut, turning all the noodles he'd eaten into a heavy paste weighing in his stomach.

"So, what exactly is a Delta pack?" InuYasha's neutral tone and blank expression reveals little of the thoughts and emotions avalanching inside him.

Kouga considers his thoughts for a moment, oblivious to the hanyou's inner turmoil. "They act like a kind of personal guard to the she-alpha, similar to the warriors in my delta squad. They're the ones that protected you Kagome." A proud grin radiates from the wolf, recalling vividly how ferociously his warriors had battled to protect the miko's, and the protective barrier surrounding his mate.

The Alpha's gaze hovers over to the northern wolves a moment, having been surprised to see the often clumsy redhead fighting tooth and claw alongside his warriors. After Hakkaku had told him of what had happened with Hozo's youkai, Kouga had been equally impressed and annoyed, planting the omega firmly onto the Alpha's radar – not necessarily somewhere anyone wanted to be.

At the mention of Kouga's delta wolves, Hozo's ears perk up, a wolfish grin splits the omega's face. The twins and wolves around him push at the omega in friendly ribbing, all of them well aware that Hozo had been allowed the rare honor of joining in battle with the wolf lord's most elite warriors, and more impressively, the young omega had lived to tell the tale!

Hozo laughs with his friends, no one having been more surprised at the omega's actions than him, especially considering the penalty for disobedience to an Alpha's command. Luckily, Hozo hadn't been punished, given the circumstances. The omega's attention turns back to the main group when his eyes lock, accidentally, to the narrowed gaze of the Alpha wolf boring into him. A tremor of nerves explodes in the omega's stomach as he drops his gaze quickly to the floor, his ears flushing red. Then again, he realizes, the night is still young.

Kouga watches Hozo's gaze drop quickly from his. Apparently the rebellious omega still has his survival instincts intact.  _Smart._

"The difference with she-delta's," Kouga's gaze turns back to the woman in his lap, "is that there's only ever a handful of them at any one time." Kagome's eyes widen, her pulse rate increasing. "They'll fight for you, Kagome, protect you, watch over you," he brushes a non-existent hair from her face because he just needs to touch her. Always, he needs to touch her. "Should one of them fall in their duty, a new one is called instinctively among the pack to replace the fallen sister."

Soft murmurs and rumbles go around the little group. Even for many of the wolves this information is new, she-delta's not being at all common.

"Like Amazons," Kagome whispers to herself, nodding slowly as she processes Kouga's words.

"What's an Amazon?" arching an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Oh." Kagome blinks, not having realized that she'd spoken aloud. "Actually, they're a tribe of very powerful warrior women that live in a beautiful, far away jungle. And they don't allow males among them, except of course to, ah..." Kagome trails off, a hint of pink staining her cheeks.

"You don't say," Miroku leers, his mind filling and hazing with voluptuous, strong bodies. "And where exactly did you say this . . . Ouch!"

Kagome giggles behind her hand as Miroku rubs tenderly at the growing welt on his head while Sango glares off in the opposite direction, arms crossed angrily before her. Hiraikotsu sits slightly askew at the slayer's side.

If there's one thing Kouga can admit to himself, is that the humans definitely make life more interesting, their strange mating habits baffling the wolf to no end.

"Well these wolves typically won't mate, they'll have a strong sense of loyalty to you, Kagome. They'll want to stay close to you, to be near you, defend you if need be." The idea of Kagome being guarded by his wolves when he can't be is immensely reassuring.

An old memory, older than the ones that have been claiming his thoughts of late, rises painfully to the surface against Kouga's bidding. Long thick strands of midnight fur, edged in a sea of startling white, stirs long forgotten heartache in the Alpha wolf's chest. Quickly, Kouga silences the dusty, distressing images by slamming back the ancient and faulty door, locking away the dark memory behind a massive steel grate, and sealing it with the other wayward memories. He doesn't miss the quizzical gaze Kagome throws his way, no doubt sensing something through their bond.

_That's going to take some getting used to,_  Kouga realizes.

"So, it's like you have your own little pack, Kagome?" Sango smiles, petting softly at Kirara curled up asleep beside her, making sure to avoid the little flea curled up between the fire-cat's bushy eyebrows. "That's kind of neat," she says, having always enjoyed the special connection she shares with her furry little neko friend.

Kagome laughs, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. "Well, as long as I don't start barking and growling when I'm talking to my mom I guess that's okay." At the thought of her mother, a pang of homesickness sweeps through her, realizing how long it's been, and how much has happened since the last time Kagome has seen her mom.

A low rumble, so soft she mostly feels it vibrating through her body, oozes into Kagome's skin, penetrating deep into her tightly wound muscles. The feel of Kouga's nose nuzzling the back of her head in a comforting gesture flutters her belly and eases her breathing, even as the ache in her heart begins to slowly release.

Shippou yawns, large and wide revealing rows of tiny little teeth, feeling suddenly very warm and very comfortable. The little kit presses deeper against Kagome's chest, his body slowly curling inwards as soft soothing vibrations cocoon around him. His mind begins to drift, filling and weaving with images of laughter and playing, of running through green forests, and howling with wolves under a bright full moon lull the little fox into peaceful daydreams as the voices around him slowly fade away.

"Actually, I'm not sure why you can speak the ancient wolf language," Kouga adds, sensing Kagome's scent shifting back to normal as she slowly relaxes. "It's not something you should be able to do, at all, as a human." Kouga shakes his head, a wry smile scratching the corners of his lips. Apparently there will be no end to the surprises his little miko seems capable of turning on a whim. Why does the thought of his wild, unpredictable mate make his youkai practically purr in utter contentment?

Kagome's not sure what to say. "But," her eyebrows furrow before releasing, "how do I know how to do it, without knowing I do?" Some part of her had always felt a strange sense of familiarity with Kouga's soft growls and barks from the first moment she had met him. When he had whisked her away to his dark, foreboding warrior's fortress to battle the birds of paradise, something about the sound had soothed her, calmed her, and in that moment Kagome had known, without knowing why, that she had nothing to fear from the deadly warrior.

*****flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back*****

It's so dark; she has no idea how late it is. Only that she's thankful she hasn't gagged yet on the smell saturating the large cavern hidden deep behind the waterfall. Kagome shivers, gripping her arms around her she rubs at them in an attempt to fight off the dank coolness permeating the air and driving deep into her bones. At least the furs underneath her are warm, and the food they had brought her had been cooked, if not a touch on the rare side, but Kagome had hardly noticed as she wolfed it down. Now that her belly is sated and full Kagome's fatiguing body struggles to stay awake and alert, the constant flow of adrenaline in her blood draining and exhausting her.

The sounds of deep growls seem to come from every direction, sending glaciers of ice chilling across Kagome's skin, and raising the hairs on her body as she struggles to get a handle on the fear pulsing inside her. The cavern is too dark for her to see very far, her eyes cast around to wolves and demons she can make out around her in the dim glow. Some chew on hunks of raw flesh; slurping and crunching they toss the discard into piles that smaller wolves descend upon, fighting amongst themselves for the scraps. It's more than enough to curdle every drop of blood in the miko's body with undiluted fear.

Quickly dropping her gaze, Kagome squeezes herself tighter, her face turning pale and ashen.  _Oh, InuYasha, where are you?_ Finding it impossibly hard to think of another time in her life she had ever felt so scared.

A sudden loud noise near her has the terrified priestess half jumping out of her skin with a shriek, setting a riot of laughter off around her from figures she can barely see in the half light of the cave. Peering deeper into the darkness only rewards her with red, and gold glowing eyes that stare back at her from all directions with low, menacing growls. Something brushes past her in the gloom, making Kagome shriek again and jump back. This only causes the laughter to echo louder and harder around her as whistles and more taunting ripples through the darkness.

**He said we couldn't eat her!** A warrior howls into the darkness to shouts and barks.

**He didn't say we couldn't tease her!** Another warrior barks in reply, setting off a chorus of barked, taunting laughter.

Trembling hands splay across her ears as Kagome tries to block out the sounds of loud howling, barking, and growling. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear they were taunting her on purpose. It makes the priestess wonder if wolves are capable of laughing in their four-legged forms.

_It's okay, Kagome, you're going to be just fine,_ she mantras in her head, blocking out the calls as best she can.  _But . . . what if I'm not? What if . . . what if something happens and momma never sees me again?_ A painful throb pulses in her chest.  _She needs me, Souta too!_ It's the thought of never seeing her family again that frightens Kagome the most. Knowing how heartbroken her mother will be, how much she'll blame herself, when it was never her fault. She'd always been the best mother any daughter could ever wish for; kind, loving, and understanding. Her mom is always there to support her, even on her crazy adventures into the feudal era.

_Oh, momma, I'm so sorry._ Why is it only now, as she faces the uncertainty of her own life that Kagome begins to suddenly realize how important the people in her life are to her? And how very little she has truly appreciated them?

_I should have been a better daughter and granddaughter; I should have been a better sister._ Pain sears her heart as Kagome falls into the well of despair her thoughts plummet her into. Here on the eve of what might possibly be her last night on earth, and all she can do is shake inside with sorrow and regret. Oh, she's so tired, so very, very tired.

In the cold, taunting dark, Kagome curls in on herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, head hanging low, the miko hugs herself tighter, her body trembling with silent tears that rack through the whole of her being. Without meaning to, Kagome succumbs to the feelings of loss and hopelessness that strangle her heart, stealing her breath.

She's not exactly sure when she notices it, but something in the air rolls dreamily around her hunched form, smoothing across her skin like a warm blanket. It penetrates her body, goose bumping along her flesh as the warmth begins to seep into her chest and arms, relaxing her muscles, and melting the chill from her bones. The dark talons of fear and despair that had taken residence in her soul begin to slowly release, allowing the priestess to take several deep, regulating breaths.

Kagome focuses on the strange, comforting sensation humming around her, surprised when the distinct sound of a soft, low rumble, an unusual mixture between a growl and a purr, carries to her ear.

"Wha-?" Kagome blinks her eyes open, seeing only the dark of the cave at first, but the sound is still there, hovering around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of sweet, delicious warmth.

"Are you cold?" the rich rumbling baritone behind her, startles her. Kagome twists suddenly at the waist, and her face comes nose to nose with walls of ice-blue fire that crackle with the intensity of a building thunderstorm. An overwhelming sense of familiarity at the sight sends shock-waves rippling through the miko's body, making her heart trip.

Kouga has to fight back a startled breath at the intensity that blazes in the woman’s eyes as she stares back at him, those rich swirling orbs of wet earth and dew kissed grass seem to bore through him, as if she were staring into the very eyes of his inner beast. He’d been more than a little surprised when he returned from his run to discover the strange human hunched in on herself, shaking with either cold or fear; perhaps a combination of both. And for some reason the sight had bothered him – a lot.

Sure, he'd claimed her as his – there was just something different about the strong-willed, loyal human who could see jewel shards, slapped demons in the face without a second thought, and wore clothing revealing enough that someone, a much stupider someone, might mistake her for a human concubine. Kouga knows better, though, he can practically smell the untouched quality of her blood; the thought makes his fangs ache. Still, she's human, so what is it about her that automatically pulls at his most basic instincts, something that no female has ever inspired in him before? At least, not in a very long time. Not since tragedy had struck all those years ago and the nightmares had come.

So what inspired him to rumble like that, he can't really say. Only that it had been too long since he'd used that particular octave, and it had been pleasant to feel it again reverberating in his chest. But nothing could hold back the Alpha wolf's shock, surprise, and growing delight at how instantly and powerfully the little shaking human had reacted to the sound.  _His_  sound. He'd watched with wide, mesmerized eyes as the trembling in her body slowed, and her heart rate returned to normal. When her soft sweet lavender smell wrapped up in notes of warm amber, kissed with just a touch of vanilla, had begun to permeate his nostrils, pooling saliva near his canines, Kouga knew he was truly in trouble.

_Fuck. Why does she smell so good?_ Unconsciously, he'd leaned in closer, breathing her in, and the words had tumbled out of his mouth, unbidden. Her wide, penetrating eyes and the slight quivering of her chin as she spun to face him, affecting him deeply. Kouga's eyes unconsciously flicker to the soft swell of the woman's lip.

It takes a moment for Kagome to understand that the sound she's hearing, feeling, is coming from the wolf demon crouched before her. She can hear the rumble in his armored chest, but the sound is softer now, lower, so she'd have to strain to hear it, but she can still feel it, pulsing warmth along her skin. Wait, hadn't he asked her if she was cold?

"Ah, no. Not . . . not anymore," Kagome blushes, shying away from the wolf's penetrating gaze that had so easily drawn her in.

A dark thick eyebrow arches into Kouga's bushy bangs as he watches a faint blush blossom on the human's cheeks. The realization sends a playful grin blooming across the Alpha wolf's face, warming his insides.

"'Cause, you know, there are lots of things we could do to help that," a slow and sexy smile dangles from the corner of his lips.

Kagome's mouth falls open at the wolf's forward and cocky attitude, even as a strange fluttering sensation tickles her belly before the reality of her situation sinks in again.

"Now, you wait just a minute, Buster." Dark eyebrows draw to an angry point. "I told you, I'm already seeing a guy, and I'll thank you to keep your lewd comments to yourself." Kagome nods stiffly, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. She notices with some regret that the warm soothing sounds have stopped.

Kouga snorts, having expected as much from the loyal, steadfast, and fearless woman, but hey, a guy's gotta try. "Yeah, yeah, this InuTrasha guy you go on about," he rolls his eyes dismissively, glancing away. There's a powerful flare of jealousy that erupts in Kouga's stomach, and with great effort he smothers it down.

Kagome growls low at the back of her throat making Kouga turn an arched eyebrow on her. "I keep telling you, his name is not InuTrasha! It's  _InuYasha,_  so say it right." The stern glare of her eyes leaves no doubt of the seriousness of her words.

Snapping jaws and snorting growls thrash at the back of Kouga's mind as he fights to tame the impulses of his youkai that wants to tear into the night, find this  _InuYasha,_ and separate the worthless male from his hide. Instead, he continues to watch the unpredictable woman, drinking her in. There's a hard glint in her eye that hints at strength unmeasured, and heat in her voice that leaves him soaked in sweat. What is it about this woman's wild, fiery spirit that makes him want to howl at the moon, and spend the rest of his life running alongside her?

_Why can't she see we're already connected?_ A slow grin matching the gleam in his eye sparks to life on Kouga's handsome features, surprising Kagome with the intensity of it. It's then she hears the rumble again, louder this time, penetrating deeper into her skin.

"What are you . . ." Kagome's eyes blink several times as warmth and safety continues to seep into her body, dulling the edge off her anger, and soothing the ruffled edges of her emotions. "Doing?" her tone softens, even as tight muscles slowly begin to uncoil, oozing relief throughout her body.

"Me?" A single white fang gleams in the half light of the dim cavern, accentuating the wolf's feral smile. Why doesn't it scare her like it should?

Kouga leans closer, his shoulder almost touching hers. The wolf's exotic scent of sandalwood and leather carries under Kagome's nose, tickling her, triggering her to breathe deep. The citrus of green apples explode in the canals of her nose, carried away by the clean refreshing scent of air and wind after a thunderstorm. What is it about the fragrance and the sound that swaddles around her like her favorite baby blanket that makes Kagome feel so protected and safe?

Kouga bites back the flare of arousal that hits unexpectedly as the human inhales his scent, surprising him in more ways than one.

"I'm not doing anything," he rumbles softly, his confidence growing, "just showing you something." The deep rumble continues; a varying of pitches within that one special octave, the one he hasn't used since the first time he'd ever been with a woman after he'd come into his manhood, before everything had been destroyed and the nightmares had come. It was the only time in his life Kouga had ever felt that kind of love.

_Love?_  The wolf startles himself in his own thoughts.  _Is that what this is?_

It's strange isn't it? That she should feel so safe, so comfortable with this strange, exotic creature rumbling before her. What is this spell he's wrapping around her? How can she escape? Can she? More importantly, does she want to?

"Show me . . . what?" The words come out soft and slow, a testament to Kagome's deeply relaxed state even as she slumps suddenly. Strong arms quickly wrap around her, pulling her flush against a hard cool surface where the vibrating sound is stronger, deeper, as it penetrates through her back, spreading warmth outwards into her body. Kagome yawns, a slow relaxed breath releases with a soft sigh. She's so tired, when was the last time she'd rested anyways?

"That you can trust me," the warm honey voice rumbling behind her continues to soothe and lull Kagome into a relaxed enough state that her eyes flutter, but she fights the exhaustion, clinging desperately to consciousness.  _Trust him?_

"Sleep, my Kagome," as he says her name, new warmth spreads throughout her whole being, sinking her deeper. Kouga's inner youkai rumbles with contentment, watching the exotic woman in his arms relax against him. He doesn't know why, how, or for what reason, only that in all the years he's traveled, feeling lost and bereft, he feels like he's finally come home.

"I promise I will always keep you safe." A deep comforting rumble penetrates deep into Kagome's soul as Kouga speaks. Somehow, without knowing why or how, there's a part of her that understands that she has nothing to fear from the deadly, yet charismatic warrior. Somehow she knows that the cocoon of warmth surrounding her will always be there to protect her, to hold her close.

Gratefully, Kagome gives herself up to the edging darkness as the last threads of consciousness slowly slip away from her.

**END***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back***END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> _Hi guys! I just wanted to quickly let you know that this flashback scene you just saw, actually had a little bit more to it originally, it started with Kagome agreeing to help Kouga with the birds of paradise, and the conversation they had before Kouga goes on his 'run'. But I had to cut it out as it didn't fit with the rest of the scene. But I'm going to post it in a *separate* story file under my name, called "W &S Deleted Scenes" and any future snippets I cut out, I'll post there, just for fun (cause i have a feeling there will be more lol) :)_


	59. Chapter 58 - Unusual Gifts II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Nov 24 2018:**
> 
> So uhh... yeah... I hope you enjoy :) Also, I will do my best to post the next update before Christmas!
> 
> Hugs ~ Lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Warmth spreads through Kagome's heart as she recalls how deeply she had slept those hours tucked against Kouga's chest before their battle with the birds of paradise. Rest her body had most certainly needed. Yet looking back now, it's a wonder she hadn't questioned further how strangely comfortable she'd felt around Kouga from the first moment. Was that why she'd felt brazen enough to strike the intimidating warrior?

"It . . . it's not possible. Is it?" It's true the soft growls and whines of Kouga and the wolves had never really made much sense to her before, only ever able to guess a rudimentary idea of what the sounds might be trying to say. Yet, Kagome can't deny that now . . . now she can  _feel_  what the hauntingly beautiful sounds mean, somewhere, deep inside her – a warm hot space in her belly that feels like her, and yet, is not her.

"Fuck, if I could get a bowl of ramen every time some crazy ass shit happened around here that shouldn't be possible, or that we didn't understand, I'd never go hungry again!" InuYasha snorts, surprising everyone and making Miroku grunt with laughter.

"InuYasha," Miroku's face twits into a grin, "did you just make a joke . . . on purpose?" the lit of the monk's voice clearly meant to be teasing.

"And it was actually kind of funny," Sango joins in the teasing, earning her a, derisive 'keh' from the hanyou instead of a cheeky comeback, surprising the slayer.

"Whatever, you guys are all assholes." InuYasha grunts, shoveling his now ready noodles into his mouth, the others around him laugh harder. The hanyou's gaze moves easily and unaffected among those gathered around him, even if the jerks are being well – jerks, but the moment golden spheres pass over and connect with vivid pulsing green under two-toned bangs, it's metal scraping against stone as sparks and flecks erupt between them. Quickly, Rosario glances away, the tips of her ears turning red.

InuYasha slurps up a particularly long noodle, watching the way it splutters like a wagging tail as he sucks up the tender pasta, distracting the hanyou's thoughts from the strange sensation.

"Perhaps, Myoga, it would be best if we addressed the Cyclops in the room," Miroku interrupts the quiet conversations around him. "I'm sure we could all use some rest," a knowing look accompanies the monks nod in the tiny demon's direction.

"Finally, the monk says something that makes sense." InuYasha barks, interrupting whatever Myoga is about to say. "If you all gotta be flapping your gums about somethen', why not talk about what the hell happened out there with those two." Long threads of cooked noodles dangle from InuYasha's chopsticks pointing in the direction of the newly reunited couple. For some reason they've all been tip-toing around the incredible display of power they'd all witnessed, some unspoken agreement of group mutual denial.

"Cause none of Kagome's barking and growling explains what the hell we saw out there," InuYasha grunts with finality before bringing the quickly cooling noodles to his mouth. Sometimes denial needs to be kicked in the head.

Kouga's eyes narrow on the hanyou, his lips pressing together.  _He's as subtle as a fart in the fucking wind._

Relieved at the dog demon's directness for once, Sango turns her gaze on the flea, eager to know more of what they had seen transpire between Kouga and Kagome just before they had awoken. Aside from telling the miko what had happened, who had been strangely quiet on the subject, the group had been reluctant to probe further. After witnessing the incredible display of power, a strange feeling, some kind of shared knowing among them said that when the truth was revealed, the moment that line was crossed, nothing would ever – could ever – be the same again.

"Myoga, do you know what it was that we saw?" she asks hesitantly, watching as the little flea hops from Kirara's forehead and lands on top of one of Kagome's ninja food packages. Sango knows the demon's blood gift has the best possibility of fettering out the answers.

"Yes, yes," Myoga buzzes still humming with thoughts, energy, and blood – translating the encrypted information with his special demonic gift. The power and intensity the old flea has tasted raging in both the mated miko and the wolf prince is undeniable, and also, unprecedented.

He walks a small circular path around the top of the Pringles container he's reclaimed, two sets of arms crossed thoughtfully before him. As he paces, Myoga observes the couple, and the little kitsune curled up against the miko's chest, smiling to himself as he watches the little family, unsure how to reveal what's he's learned. It will change many things for the newly mated couple, especially for Kagome, and Myoga wonders if the strange, powerful human he cares for is ready for the path that lies ahead of her. He wonders if they all are. The little flea shakes his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts. It hardly matters now. It is done. The die is cast. For better, or worse, Kagome's fate is now irrevocably tied to Kouga's, and his to hers.

Gods it's killing him sitting here, his woman tucked in his lap with only one thought prevailing all others – the overwhelming desire to whisk his mate away somewhere private and dark so Kouga can finally have her, and take her in every way he's been fantasizing about since those dark raven eyes flashing with a strange pink light had opened to his. The sooner everyone talks, the sooner they'll all tire themselves out, and the sooner the wolf will be able to sneak away with his prize. After he's remapped Kagome's body with his tongue and his fangs, and heard his woman's voice pitch in the glorious throws of ecstasy over and over again, then they can all keep talking about whatever the hell they want. Kouga holds in a grunt, his back teeth slowly grinding together at the wayward thoughts, willing calm and control over the drooling, snapping jaws of his youkai.

"Well?" Kouga growls, a tail flicks forward with annoyance when the little flea doesn't explain further, just sort of stands there in a dreamy haze. The telling gesture makes his wolves automatically rumble the same around him.

Myoga blanches, not realizing he'd gotten lost in his thoughts again. A wide awkward smile spreads across the tiny demon's face. "A-ah, yes . . . err," a little arm tugs nervously at the back of his neck. How exactly does he say this?

Kagome giggles. Kouga's ear's twitch as he gazes at the curled up form of his mate tucked against the crook of his arm. He can hear the slow rhythmic breathing of the little fox's heart that'd fallen asleep not long after he'd tucked himself against the miko's bountiful chest.

"What's so funny?" Quirking an eyebrow at her in such a strange way it makes Kagome giggle harder.

"Nothing," she laughs lightly. Closing her eyes she snuggles against him.

There's a part of her that is just too embarrassed to tell him how dreamy she feels, a strange sort of energy humming inside her that makes her feel almost like she's had too much sake to drink, but without all the disorienting effects. It's as equally pleasant as it is strange, noticing that all of Kouga's little growls and tail twitches are having an unusual effect on her. Somehow the more he growls, the more she wants to growl right back, and rub her cheek and whole body against him. She'd started noticing the strange impulses since waking, and little by little Kagome is beginning to understand what she's feeling; a sensation of being more connected to that primal part of her wolf than she could have ever imagined possible.

"My apologies, Lord Kouga." Myoga replies, attempting to gather his cascading thoughts into some semblance of order. "There has been ah, much to take in. Tell me, how are you both feeling?" The little demon's powerful voice carries easily for everyone to hear despite his size.

"Good, surprisingly," Kagome's face lights up. She knows that after days of unconsciousness and only broth for nourishment, she should be feeling much more drained, or depleted, but she feels sated, renewed – energized even.

"Yeah," Kouga adds, "me too, really good." There's a subtle hum under his skin though, something that hadn't been there before yet is strangely familiar. It radiates out from his core, spreading into his body, encompassing his entire being. It's strange how natural the sensation feels, like it's always been a part of him, just like breathing.

Myoga nods, thinking this over. After having seen the strange astral wolves that had faded from sight, the behavior of Kouga's own wolves, and the knowledge revealed to him through the blood tells the ancient flea more than enough to deduce what's transpired. But if his studies over the millennia have taught Myoga anything, it's to get as much information as you can, first.

"La-errr, Kagome," Myoga hesitates, remembering to leave off the prefix for her. "You were unconscious for a long time. Do you happen to remember anything of what you experienced?"

Kagome trembles at the question. In fact, she remembers most of it. Not of all it, most certainly not in any kind of discernible order, but she remembers the void as if it were suddenly forming around her, sending a stutter through her heart that makes Kouga gaze questioningly at her but says nothing.

"Uh, it's kind of hard to put into words," Kagome smiles, but the corners don't quite reach her eyes this time. She considers everything she's heard since waking, and has a pretty good idea what had been happening the moment the others had seen the column of light and the strange apparitions that had appeared. Remembering only too vividly when she had awoken to the true nature of her own power, and had subsequently, submitted to Kouga's blazing youkai. But the battle Kagome had fought with herself while struggling to save Kouga's soul is not an experience she feels particularly comfortable sharing with anyone other than her wolf.

"I . . . I was in a dark place. I was mostly alone . . ." The memories stir a mixture of emotions landsliding through her that sends a chill twisting around Kagome's spine, making the kitsune stir.

The flare of dark emotions swirling beneath a glowing sense of contentment that suddenly pours from Kagome into their bond surprises Kouga that watches her carefully, catching the quick subtle changes to her scent as the emotions his woman struggles to hold back ripple through her.

 _Damn it!_  There's so much he wants to say to her, so much he wants to ask, if only they could finally be alone.

_*Patience*_

The newly awakened voice within Kouga growls hotly. Instinctively, the wolf knows that the most important thing now is to take care of his mate's wellbeing above anything else. As Kagome speaks with the flea, Kouga runs the soft pads of his fingertips along the stretch of her arm, slowly skimming the smooth skin with the edges of his claws in a soothing, scratching gesture that lets his woman know through soft, silent, touch that he's here for her.

"I see." Myoga replies thoughtfully, hand rubbing at his chin. He'd been hoping for a little more.

Kouga's silent supportive touch gives Kagome the strength to push the last remaining threads of anxiousness aside.

"You . . . you all saw the red wolf, right?" she asks, knowing they had.

They all nod around her. "And the white one," Rosario adds helpfully.

Kagome nods, thinking this over. "I didn't see that one." No, only a creature that had blazed with the incredible beauty of an eclipsed Sun. Dark, primal, and born from the ethers of twilight it had cleaved a part of Kagome's soul as his own, and had left a part of its smoldering essence in the cloven space. A tremble of heat and electricity wraps around every cell in Kagome's body at the memory, vibrating the fine hairs on her skin.

Since his woman had finally awoken, Kouga has needed to feel the reassuring touch of Kagome's warm skin against his more than the meat in his belly, the sheltering den over his head, or the shikon jewels nestled in his legs. The wolf had been reluctant to let his miko out of his sight, or his embrace, for very long, and he can't help but notice all the strange shudders that have been pulsing through Kagome's body, making the wolf wonder what else his strong, silent miko might be going through.

Nudging Kagome with his shoulder, Kouga draws her pensive gaze his way. "I only saw the white one," he tells her, "but I was uh . . . unconscious at the time." His cheeks and ears redden at having been so incapacitated at such a moment.

"Oh," Kagome's not really surprised, only confirming her own suspicions. What's truly surprising is that the others had obviously glimpsed Kouga's youkai. But how is that possible? And what does it all mean?

"Kagome?" InuYasha's hesitant voice calls out from across the way, turning the miko's attention towards him. Their eyes lock with a slight blushing on both their parts as the hanyou speaks to her while nestled in the wolf's lap, suddenly making Kagome feel self-conscious, and a little guilty.

"Did you see the red wolf too?" InuYasha asks gently, he can tell from the wild gaze of her eyes that a million thoughts must be rampaging inside her head, but all Kagome can do is nod, not trusting her voice.

"Was it . . . do you know what it was?" The dog demon has his suspicions, but it seems almost impossible, never having heard of anyone ever seeing such a thing. But it's easier to focus on the unusual events then the image of Kagome curled up with Kouga across from him. The sight brings a twinge to InuYasha's heart, but the peace he has found within himself regarding his love and friendship with Kagome, and the strange budding friendship he's somehow forged with the wolf, allows the hanyou to be in the couples presence without the soul crushing sensation he had once feared.

Kagome's gaze turns towards Kouga, his arched eyebrows and open curious gaze enough to make her heart hiccup.

"You," she beams, almost blinding him with the strange new light that glows in her eyes.

Kouga's stunned expression is as comical as it is endearing. "W-what are you talking about Kagome?"

An amused expression lights the miko's eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting. "In the void, it's how I could I hear you . . . sometimes . . . only you though." Kagome's gaze flickers away as she pushes back the painful memories of that feeling of loneliness, of being trapped. "It came to me . . .  _you_  came to me, your youkai I mean." The miko barely registers the gasps of the others around her, her gaze focused solely on the wild cobalt orbs of the wolf that vibrate with such repressed emotions Kagome is sure he might actually howl.

"K-kagome?" He doesn't know what else to say, what to think, or even how to feel. He understands on some level that his youkai was somehow interacting with Kagome's spirit, but to know that his woman had actually seen the deepest, darkest parts of his own soul, had interacted with it, and not run in fear of him – had actually allowed herself to be claimed by him!

Kouga shakes his head, in awe of the unwavering love he seems to have somehow won from the incredible woman in his arms. The realization sends a dizzying rush of heat quickening through him, threatening to undo all the last threads of composure and decency holding the wolf's most primal instincts at bay.

"But . . . I don't understand," Sango asks hesitantly from her reclined position atop a thick warm fur. "If that was truly Kouga's youkai we saw, what about the white wolf?"

"Indeed," Myoga speaks, drawing everyone's gaze to him. "To have been able to witness Lord Kouga's youkai returning to the other realms, the veil that separates worlds must have been incredibly thin at the time. It stands to reason that the youkai's howl of joy we witnessed must have been directed towards the new mate he had just successfully claimed," the flea pauses, a tiny smile curving his lips, "the white wolf."

"What the hell are you talking about flea?!" InuYasha barks, suddenly shooting forward. "Kagome's not a wolf!" stealing the words right out of Kouga's open mouth.

"Correct," Myoga smiles indulgently, "but she is mated to one."

A heavy silence falls on the group.

Myoga's tiny eyes narrow on the couple before him. It's now or never. "The very act of your joining, and the exchange of energies that has occurred, has created a blending of souls I had never imagined to witness in my life." Myoga bows his head in awe, still having a hard time believing what he's seeing.

"A blending . . . of souls?" Kouga's gaze widens on Kagome's as realization dawns on him. "Then the wolf I saw . . . was Kagome?" The Alpha wolf's entire world shifts as the affirmation he can see swimming in Kagome's eyes explodes in his heart. Recalling only too vividly the ethereal howl the beautiful she-wolf had released that had reached into his soul, dragging him from oblivion and back into the flesh of his body.

A slow, disbelieving shake of Kouga's head does little to conceal the grin hanging from the corner of his mouth. There's a part of him that had always felt Kagome was more wolf than human at times, but now to know that her very soul had been claimed by one, by  _his_. Damn it, if it wouldn't terrify the human villagers crammed into his den half-to-death, he'd transform with a powerful howl of joy tearing from his lungs.

It's impossible for Kagome to look away from the radiant joy that flares across Kouga's face at the revelation. There's so much she wants to say him, so much she wants to share. For now, though, it's enough to see and feel that surge of joy flooding their bond, and lighting up Kouga's face. Knowing there isn't anything she wouldn't do to keep it there.

Myoga's mind aches with the power of his gift, the gift that is also his curse. "In successfully harmonizing your energies," he continues slowly, waiting as the couple's attention shifts back, "it has allowed each of you the ability to tap into a portion of the others power. Allowing for the exchange of gifts that I imagine you will each continue to discover with time, though I believe we have already seen evidence of some of these gifts." Myoga nods knowingly in their direction.

"Is that why sister Kagome can speak the ancient language of the wolves?" Rosario asks, amazed that a human had been able to even replicate the complicated combinations of growls and whines.

"I believe so." Myoga nods, closing his eyes to refocus his thoughts.

"That . . . actually makes sense," InuYasha mutters in a half daze, surprised that anything could make sense just then.

Kagome feels the truth of Myoga's words as he speaks them, for she herself had given up that portion of her soul freely; at the time, though, she hadn't thought about how it might affect her or Kouga afterward.

"What does that mean . . . exactly?" It takes everything in Kagome's power not to give into the desire to chew nervously on her bottom lip. "A blending of souls?" there's a hum under her skin that had never been there before.  _Is that the part of Kouga's youkai that's inside me?_ Pleasant and soothing, its presence is subtle, just under the surface, as natural and normal to her as breathing.

A blunt tooth scrapes ever so slowly across the corner of Kagome's lip, "Am I . . . still me?"

Myoga can't help the soft chuckle that escapes, hoping it will ease Kagome's mind. He can hardly blame her for being uncertain, few humans had ever existed that had understood the true nature of a youkai's spirit.

"Yes, you are still you," Myoga smiles warmly, "only there's a little bit  _more_  to you now as well." Tiny hands come up to scratch at the back of his head, gathering his thoughts. "Imagine for a moment you're each holding an empty cup inside the very center of your being. Imagine each of you filling that cup with a small portion of your soul's immense essence. Only when your energies had accepted each other without reservation, and were successfully merged during the mating, could the cups inside you be exchanged with the other."

Kagome's eyes widen, filling with the recent memories of the dark void, and the power that had flowed from her cupped palms when she had finally surrendered herself to Kouga's youkai – heart, body, and soul.  _That doesn't seem so bad_.

Myoga can see the spark of truth in Kagome's eyes as he speaks, confirming the demons knowledge. "With the exchange complete, this flow of energy between yourself and Lord Kouga, this newly blended soul if you will, is one that exists in perfect balance and harmony with both Miko and Youkai energy – something that to my knowledge has never been witnessed." Repressed murmurs ripple through the little group at the shocking revelation, but Myoga's focus remains on the wide-eyed gaze of the young woman before him.

In fact, the ancient texts could only recite theories on what such a combination might produce. Only wild rumors and speculations had ever been recovered on the possible existence of such a couple. Suggesting powers not seen since the early days when the Kami themselves had first walked upon the earth, leaving behind their powerful children – the First of the powerful youkai races.

"Ah, Lady Kagome," this time Myoga uses the honorific with her, not knowing how else to start.

"Yes, Myoga?" Kagome's mouth goes suddenly dry and a nervous flutter rolls through her stomach. Is it the way the flea adds on the honorific to her name? It had taken her years to get Miroku to stop using it with her.

"I need to tell you something, but it may be hard for you to hear. As a human, it will . . ." Myoga pauses, choosing his words carefully, already hearing the slow growl of the wolf lord in the background as Kouga's youkai slowly uncoils, no doubt sensing the flea's anxiety.

"It may be challenging for you to accept, you will need time to understand the impact of my words." Myoga coughs nervously into a curled fist, keeping his eyes cast down. "You both will."

The tiny flea can barely hold the gaze of the growling wolf prince across from him. Kouga's agitated youkai and low rumbling growl, stirs and fills the room with a thick cloud of tension, causing wolves nearby to whine low in their throat in response. It takes every trembling nerve Myoga has to fight every instinct in his body that is screaming at him to flee from the dangerous sounds.

The nervous pit in Kagome's stomach explodes at Myoga's serious tone, her increase in agitation reflecting in her mated bond as Kouga's growl rises in volume at the back of his throat, stirring everyone's attention. Somehow Kagome understands the wolf's reaction is a combination of Kouga's concern for her, and his need and desire to protect her from whatever's distressing her. She can practically see the blazing form of her spectral wolf at the back of her mind, howling for her, needing to be near her, needing reassurance in the wake of her highly agitated emotions.

It stirs a dark, hot rush of sensations somersaulting in Kagome's stomach, churning her blood; an almost primal need to reassure the wolf beside her. Instinctively, before thought can form, Kagome reaches a hand up and lightly presses the soft pads of her first two fingers to the center of Kouga's forehead, smiling to herself at the soft pulse of deep pink that flares beneath her touch and disappears within the wolf's body – a brief flicker of power that is unnoticed by anyone save Kagome, and the observant little flea.

Kouga releases an audible sigh, his tail flicking slowly as Kagome's fingers slowly glide down the bridge of his strong, sensitive nose, following the curve of its tip. Her fingers pause on the swell of his soft velvety lips, smiling brightly at the kiss he gives to her fingertips. Another soft flick of Kouga's tail relays the Alpha wolf's calm energy as much as the defensive growl now absent from the demon's throat.

"How . . . how d'ya do that?" Kouga inhales deeply, blinking wide, stunned eyes at the surprising creature in his arms.

He hardly knows how to explain it to himself, but somehow the moment Kagome's fingers had touched his forehead the wolf had felt his mated bond flare at the back of his mind, and a rush of affection, reassurance, and love had pulsed through his being; all wrapped up in a powerful flourish of Kagome's rich, heavenly scent that had exploded  _inside_  his senses, covering every inch of him in a soft, warm blanket. Kouga's youkai releases a contented howl within, shaking the negative feelings off as if it were shedding water from its coat, rumbling back into a sense of soothing calm.

Kagome giggles. She can't explain it, but there's an inner  _knowing_  that comes to her when she connects to her wolf that hadn't been there before. An extra sense, like the one that detects youkai and jewel shards, but this is somehow tuned into Kouga – and his inner beast. Somehow knowing and understanding things about him only as they unfold around her for the first time.

"I guess you could say I got some wolf training lessons while I was . . . ah . . . away," Kagome blushes, hearing InuYasha, Miroku and the others burst into laughter at her words.

Kouga's eyes grow wide as Kagome's comment sinks in, and an eruption of snorting and muffled laughter erupts around him. The wolf's eyes narrow on the snickering group, noticing no one seems willing to meet his gaze. No one except the damn mutt of course that sits there smirking irritatingly at him while shoving handfuls of potato chips into his big fat mouth. Kouga fights back a snort, hardly excepting anything less at this point from the hanyou.

"You know, Kagome," turning his focus back to his still innocently smiling woman, "if anyone else had said that to me," Kouga shakes his head in wry amusement. In a moment he suddenly realizes how tamer he's become, less angry at himself, and all for the love of the incredible, unpredictable woman in his arms. A part of him wonders if it's weakness that stills and tames his wild and restless youkai so easily, or does love just have that effect on you? Changing you slowly from the inside out, softening the rougher edges as surely as it chases away the shadows?

Observing the couple carefully, Myoga's suspicions are confirmed when he senses the surge of power that passes between the miko and her wolf. He can taste the residual of the energy in the air as it pulses and fades on the little hairs of his tongue. A surprising display of power born from love, he notes, even for a fully youkai mated couple. Myoga can't help but stare in awe at the unsuspecting founts of power before him, wondering if the kami had planned this unusual twist of fate, or is it possible that what is unfolding now between Kouga and Kagome is something outside of the natural order? Something outside the original story of what had been intended for the Shikon priestess?

The overwhelmed little demon releases a long breath, crossing two sets of arms before him. It hardly matters now, he supposes. If Kouga and Kagome's fates have been changed by the jewels influence, or some other unseen forces, only time will tell what affects those changes will have on the future. Not just for the couple either, but for all of youkai kind – perhaps for all of human kind as well.

He knows it will take time for the enormity of what he's about to reveal to truly take hold for the priestess, and when it does, Myoga hopes that Kagome's love for Kouga will be enough to see her through the challenges that will no doubt present themselves in time. The demonic flea laughs at the word tumbling in his head –  _Time_. Perhaps the time-traveling priestess is not just the Shikon priestess after all. Perhaps she is something even more.

"Ah, Lady Kagome," Myoga coughs lightly, turning everyone's attention to him. "What I have to tell you has to do with how the jewel is affecting you both." The flea notices that the couple look slightly embarrassed at having been drawn into each other again, but Myoga can hardly blame them. A newly mated couple that has been apart, and under such stressful circumstances no less, will no doubt desire some . . . alone time. The little demon's cheeks beat red at the thought.

"The jewel?" Kagome whispers, "Is doing something?" She can feel her heart thud into her chest.

Myoga nods his head slowly.

Sango inhales sharply at the memory that tumbles forth at Myoga's words. "Does that mean the sacred jewel fulfilled the wish?" remembering what he had said about the jewels power attempting to fulfill Kagome's desire before Kouga and InuYasha had travelled west.

"Wish?" Kagome blinks in surprise as she gazes innocently at the slayer. "What are you talking about Sango?"

The slayer blushes. That's right. Kagome had been unconscious when they had been having that particular conversation. "Ah . . ."

Kouga's loud growl silences everyone, the last thing he wants is anyone bringing up the intimate details that had come up during that particular conversation and embarrass Kagome. His woman has been through enough for one day.

"Kouga?" She turns to him, knowing he's keeping something from her. "What does she mean? Did . . . did we make a wish?" is she missing something?

Those gathered around listening intently suddenly dig into their snacks, the sounds of rapid obvious munching and slurping of noodles fills the tense anxious silence.

 _Subtle._ Kouga sighs inwardly, searching for a way to say this without causing his woman any more distress. "Yeah, sorta," Kouga scratches at the back of his headband, "but, the jewel couldn't grant it while you were at odds with my youkai." desperately trying to think of how delicately to put this.

"Grant what?" Kagome's eyes widen. Why is it getting so hard to breathe?

A dazzling light that flutters her heart pours through Kouga's wild and heated gaze. "To always be together," he rumbles, hoping this will be enough to placate his woman's insatiable curiosity. But Kagome doesn't seem to understand, only gazes at him with that one arched eyebrow, expecting more.

"Trust me, Kag's, I'll explain more, later, okay?" he grins, skimming a thumb lightly across her cheek just as the wolf's tail brushes forward for emphasis. Now that his woman has actually submitted to his youkai, surely she'll be a little more receptive to his request.

A swarm of butterflies explodes in Kagome's stomach at hearing Kouga say her name like that, the word so full of warmth and tenderness it's almost enough to quell her curiosity.

"No, explain now." Almost, but not quite. The stubborn miko's eyes narrow on the evasive wolf.

Kouga sighs, no such luck. His keen hearing easily detects InuYasha's snort of laughter under his breath, and the wolf almost hopes the mutt chokes on his noodles, or whatever the hell he's eating now.

Rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, a rare blush begins to stain Kouga's cheeks, stirring Kagome's curiosity even more, as the wolf recalls the heat and passion that had claimed them both that night. He can practically see his woman's overwhelming desire to cross her arms stubbornly across her chest as she glares at him, but is prevented by the kitsune's slumbering presence.

A rush of desire flares in Kouga's blood at Kagome's fiery spirit that makes him want to howl as he watches her. The Alpha wolf's arousal spikes powerfully, filtering through his new, very potent scent. Kouga ignores with a contented smirk the choking and gasping sounds InuYasha makes in the background as the hanyou catches the wolf's scent change.

"InuYasha!" Miroku pounds on the hanyou's back, watching as the silver-haired demon sputters up a mouthful of noodles. "We keep telling you, you must chew at least once, InuYasha, you can't just slurp them down like that!" the monk scolds, patting the hanyou's back vigorously in what the monk hopes is a helpful gesture, dislodging any remaining noodles that might still remain in the half-demons throat.

"Damn it, get off me!" InuYasha scowls, swatting the persistent monk away with one hand while rubbing furiously at his assaulted nose with the other. "I ain't choking on no fucking noodles!"

Hakkaku, Ginta, Rosario, and the other wolf youkai share knowing grins with each other, the Alpha's arousal vibrating in his scent, humming through his youkai; already the energy among the pack is shifting, changing. The eastern wolves eagerly anticipate the coming new era, and all the benefits that come with having a newly mated Alpha.

Kouga strokes the side of Kagome's bangs, seeing her gaze flicker from the wolf's hand and back to his eyes, wondering what he's going to say or do next. He hates that he's going to embarrass her, but it can hardly be helped now.

"Ah . . . you know," his hand moves to rub softly at her chin, the power of oceans storming in his gaze, "that first night we were together." The heat in Kouga's voice, and the light flashing in his hypnotic gaze, leaves little doubt of the passion flaring through him, or where his memories take him. "When we wished for forever," the little kitsune's paws wedged in Kouga's elbow, snoring softly, makes the wolf almost want to snort and roll his eyes.

Kagome's face burns crimson, her eyes bulging as Kouga's words begin to penetrate. Being mindful of the sleeping kit in her arms, she suddenly twists in Kouga's lap, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder – earning the miko a throaty chuckle that vibrates through the wolf's body. Her thoughts momentarily paralyzed by the sheer humiliation of knowing that her friends had heard, at least in part, the intimate details of hers and Kouga's first night together.

 _Oh gods, does that mean InuYasha knows too?_  A low moan passes her lips, muffled by the sounds of Kouga's furs and armor.

"That's why I said I'd tell ya later," Kouga chuckles, nudging her gently with his shoulder he kisses the top of Kagome's head because that's all he can see.

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango's soft, slightly amused voice reaches across. "You know we love you, we were just concerned about you. There's no need to be embarrassed," the slayer reassures despite the tint to her own cheeks.

Turning her face to the side so she can peek out with one eye, Kagome locks eyes with the grinning, blushing slayer. "Thanks, Sango," Kagome smiles, grateful to have such supportive friends.

"Ah yes, ahem," Myoga clears his throat, hating that he's embarrassed the young priestess, but he knows it won't be long before Kagome will be facing much greater challenges and changes in her life than a simple embarrassing moment among friends. Rubbing at the back of his tiny neck, a touch of nerves edges his words, "I believe we ah, were . . . saying."

"The jewel," Kagome's eyes widen as she recalls what they'd been talking about.  _The wish we made . . . but, what does it mean?_

"Correct, Lady Kagome." Myoga's tone turns serious and thoughtful, his continued use of her prefix sending foreboding chills skittering across the miko's skin. "It is clear to me now that whatever connection you have to the sacred jewel is powerful indeed." It had never occurred to him that having the jewel born inside her might have altered Kagome in some way. He, like the others, had simply believed the priestess to be the carrier and protector of the sacred jewel – nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps they have all been very, very wrong.

Kagome stares on in a daze, not knowing what to say. There's a part of her that knows Myoga's words are true, even if she doesn't know why. Something, an old memory covered in shadows and haze struggles to the surface, but the images are too faint, too weak, and it quickly settles back into the recesses of her mind.

"As you and Lord Kouga exchanged parts of your essence with each other, so too did you exchange that part of yourself, Lady Kagome that is connected to the jewel's power." Myoga continues slowly, knowing he must help her grasp what's happened. "That thread of power now extends, and resides in part, within Lord Kouga himself, but always circling back to you, the fount of that power." He dips his head, giving the stunned miko a moment to comprehend his words, for it is she more than anyone that must understand.

Kouga's gaze widens as the enormity of the demons words triggers faint warning bells way at the back of his mind, stirring the attention of the dark, smoldering beast within. Kagome feels Kouga's firm hand squeeze her arm, and something in the touch sends a bolt of warning through the miko's body she doesn't quite understand.  _Was . . . was that me? Or, was that Kouga?_

Turning her gaze she observes the wolf's eyes locked on the tiny demon before him, an almost wild expression seems to stir in the depths of his wide, storm-filled eyes.

"You said that before," Kouga's gaze narrows on the flea, "does that mean that the jewels powers . . . are a part of me too?" Recalling with vivid clarity the moment he had tapped into a potent, indescribable power he had never experienced before when Toggo had hung in the air, clasping the glowing vial in his filthy hands. The rush of power that had burned through his entire being had been without comparison, the memory triggering more warning bells at the back of the wolf's mind, agitating his youkai. Suddenly, the wolf feels uncertain as to what all of this will ultimately mean.

Myoga nods to the wolf lord. "Well, a thread of the jewels essence flows through you, in the same way that a thread of your own youkai now flows through lady Kagome, but the fount of that power still remains with yourself, with your own youkai." The little demon bows his head in respect, knowing the wolf's own natural abilities have also been further amplified.

"And how is that going to affect us? Will it change us?" Kouga's never been one to back away from a challenge, or responsibility – or even power for that matter, but the wolf has been around long enough to know that the more power one has the more enemies one suddenly finds himself with.

"For kami's sake! Is that why my damn scents changed?!" suddenly it's starting to make sense. If his youkai has been altered in some unexpected way, surely that would affect his scent?

"I believe so, Lord Kouga. It would seem that the amount of power your own youkai is now able to funnel through your mortal form has been greatly amplified," knowing now is not the time to hold back. "The levels of power you could one day learn to tap into with time and practice would no doubt rival the kami themselves."

A stunned silence falls over the group as the words slowly sink in. Myoga wonders how this will affect the balance of power among the other powerful youkai races, most especially once they've caught wind of the changes for themselves. Fortunately, only Myoga's unique gifts allow him to truly understand the depth of power stored within the blood, for surely if the other races knew what was sitting across from him now, it would no doubt drag cataclysmic battles for power in the wake of such knowledge.

The ancient demonic flea holds back the desire to shake his head at the unsettling realizations. From the downturned corner of Kouga's mouth, Myoga has a feeling the wolf lord's mind is already considering these possibilities.

Kouga has to fight to keep the low snarl from rising in his throat at the thought of anyone bringing even the slightest hint of danger towards his new mate, especially those hungry for power. Whatever else he is, or has become, or will ever be, first and foremost he is mate and kindred spirit to the coveted creature in his arms, and all the combined forces of the youkai races, and the gods themselves could never keep him from protecting her. The thoughts trigger an overpowering desire to defend and protect rushing through the wolf's blood, sending a tidal wave of feral protective energy through their mated bond that could easily drag down an unsuspecting wader.

A shudder of warmth ripples under Kagome's skin like an electrical current, tampering her flare of unease despite it radiating from both Kouga and Myoga, though she doesn't understand why. Quietly she sits, listening, absorbing everything that is being said to her, yet something feels missing. A sensation of having dropped the very last puzzle piece on the floor, and now she's scrambling to find it, desperate to see the whole picture of what she's been working so hard towards.

"There's more, isn't there?" Kagome's quiet voice carries easily among the stillness of the little group.

Myoga nods slowly. "As this newly combined power of Miko, Youkai, and Shikon energy surges through you both, so too it renews your natural abilities; energy, healing, mental prowess, strength, and even stamina much more so than before and . . ." Myoga's eyes hold steady with Kagome's, knowing only one way to make her understand, "and so too it renews your physical body, rejuvenating both your life spans."

"Rejuvenating . . ." tingling erupts along Kagome's skin, matching pace with her speeding heart, "m-my life s-span?" the miko's shaky, disbelieving voice is almost a whispered breath. Not daring to hope, believe or even think. Somewhere at the back of her mind she registers the feel of Kouga's strong hands tightening around her.

"Indeed." Myoga nods with compassion, his gaze softening as he observes the riot of thoughts and emotions colliding within those strange new orbs as Kagome's human mind attempts to digest his words.

Kagome feels incredibly light-headed all of a sudden. "Even Lord Kouga's energy continues to renew at an unprecedented rate, even for his Dai Youkai blood," the little flea continues as if the world were not already starting to tilt under the miko's feet.

"Wait . . . what?" Kagome blinks rapidly, suddenly the influx of information is almost too much too bear.

Kouga gazes at her curiously, still wrapping his mind around what Myoga has just said about his own enhanced abilities when he connects Kagome's questioning gaze to the flea's words.

"Kagome," the wolf takes a hard, obvious swallow, knowing he has rarely broached this painful subject with her. "My father was a Dai Youkai, like InuYasha's, in fact, they knew each other." Still unable to believe how strangely fate had woven its web.

Kagome's slack jaw and widened eyes would almost make the wolf chuckle had they been in an entirely different situation.

"They . . . they did?" Okay, now she's certain she's about to suffer some kind of aneurism, too much new, big, mind bending information keeps knocking at Kagome's mind, stretching the limits of everything she had known only a few minutes before.

Kouga nods to her, knowing that's not really what her mind is trying to digest, break down, and process.

"I . . . I don't understand." Kagome barely recognizes her own voice, her mind drifting in a semi-haze as she struggles to translate and comprehend everything being said to her, feeling the ache of a powerful headache starting to throb beneath her temples. "What are you saying . . . exactly?"

Kouga bows his head, amazed at the power his Kagome has wielded, and the enormity of the flea's words as they begin to soak into the wolf's being, even as Kagome still struggles to understand what exactly the old parasite is trying to gently tell her. The wolf is at a loss of words himself.

Myoga's gaze softens on the innocent miko before him; he hadn't thought this would be so hard. Surely there will be great joy in the revelation, and yet an ancient proverb pounds maddeningly at the back of the old demon's mind, making beads of sweat form against the sides of Myoga's bald head.

_Be careful what you wish for._

"It means, Lady Kagome," the little flea steeples both sets of hands together in an almost meditative gesture, waiting until she focuses her wide, startled gaze on him. "That the power of the shikon jewel that lives inside you has fulfilled the bearer's deepest wish once again." Myoga bows deeply at the incredible fountain of power humming just a few feet away from him, disguised as a slip of a mortal girl.

"Once again?" Kagome whispers so softly Myoga doesn't hear her.

"Your life force now hums in harmony with Lord Kouga's, making your life span equal to his." Gasps of indistinguishable murmurs go up around the little group, holding little effect on the tiny demon – his gaze focused on the wide, uncomprehending eyes of Kagome. "And even Lord Kouga's life span is not now what it would have once been," earning a slow thoughtful nod from the wolf, as if he'd already suspected as much.

"Myoga are you . . ." Kagome's mind swims with vertigo; hazing with darkness at the edges. She takes a slow steadying breath before trying again, unconsciously squeezing the sleeping kitsune wrapped in her arms a little too hard, eliciting a soft, sleepy murmur from him.

"Are . . . are you telling me that I'm going to live for hundreds of years?" Kagome's heart stutters. A sheen of cold sweat dampens her forehead, not really sure how to process such a revelation, but the idea of spending the rest of Kouga's life time with him is something that Kagome has never even dared to dream of, what would have been the point? It had been her deepest, darkest, most buried secret.

"No, Kagome." Myoga's tone is soft, serious, and the miko's heart sinks at the flea's response, but strangely, there is also the tiniest sense of relief knowing that she doesn't have to consider such incredible implications.

Myoga's gaze fills with compassion, there's nothing left for it. The die has been cast and a new game is in play, and it is only a matter of time before the rest of youkai civilization catches on. Taking a deep breath, the little flea rolls the rather large, cumbersome dice.

"I'm telling you you're going to live for  _thousands_  of years."

Kagome's brain stops working, and then everything goes black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It takes Kouga a few frozen seconds to understand what's happened when Kagome's eyes flutter closed, her head slumps forward, and the arms that had been holding onto the kitsune with such fervor, go suddenly slack.

 _"Kagome!"_  the wolf's roar startles the kit out of his skin whose reflexes are so quick he immediately leaps away from the dangerous sound before his eyes even have a chance to snap open. Shakily, the startled fox lands in Sango's arms where she and the others had rushed over the moment Kagome's body had gone limp in the wolf's arms.

"W-what's going on?" Shippou asks rubbing sleep out of his eye with the back of a curled fist.

"Sshhh, Shippou." Sango hushes him gently, squeezing the trembling kitsune to her in a comforting manner.

"Lord Kouga, ah . . . it's okay, I think she's just fainted." Myoga grins sheepishly from his place on InuYasha's shoulder. The hanyou's eyebrows draw together, concern and worry etched on his face as he crouches next to Kouga who cradles Kagome's limp head in his large hand.

"Fainted?" the desperate look in Kouga's wild blue gaze says he'll take just about any rational explanation at this point, his rumbling and agitated youkai waiting to know how freaked out  _exactly_  he should be. Forest wolves gathered behind the distressed Alpha whimper low in their throats, Kagome's she-wolves in particular.

"I ah, believe the shock of all the news may have been too much for her," Myoga scratches nervously at the back of his head.

"Please, Kouga." Kaede speaks as gently and as patiently as she can to the panic stricken wolf that clings desperately to Kagome's unconscious body. With a thick swallow Kouga nods his head slowly, submitting to the old woman's request. With expert and practiced skill, Kaede looks carefully under Kagome's closed eyelids, checking her breathing and pulse carefully while extending her own power along Kagome's aura, taking careful note of the strange hum to Kagome's energy field that hadn't been there before.

Kaede releases a relived breath, "Ye little demon is correct. Kagome merely sleeps." Her calm demeanor does much to reassure Kouga's trembling youkai as murmurs of relief go up around the little group. "It most likely be some hours before she wakes," Kaede nods slowly.

"Ah yes, just as I suspected," Myoga's fingers steeple before him, observing the unconscious woman. "Lady Kagome could not handle the shock of the revelation. It is only natural that her mind would shut down in an effort to protect her, giving her time to assimilate the new information." A tiny hand pulls thoughtfully on the flea's little whiskers.

"I guess that makes sense," Kouga replies feeling less panicked, yet unwilling to tear his gaze away from Kagome's sleeping face. At least there are no traces or tremors of pain this time.

Kaede smiles crookedly at the uncertain wolf. "Rest assured sleep is all Kagome needs now, and it be best if ye allow her to remain such for as long as she will." Kaede pats the wolf on the shoulder with understanding and affection. "For what she needs now is proper sleep,  _restful_  sleep," she smiles gently patting at his arm again, the old miko's soft blush implying much.

All Kouga can do is nod his quiet understanding as he watches the slow rise and fall of Kagome's easy breath.

"Yes, yes," Myoga hops up and down on InuYasha's shoulder. "It is most important you do not disturb her, Lord Kouga. Any intense emotions, or ah, exertions," the little flea scratches nervously at the back of his head, his tiny ears turning red, "would certainly not be good for her right now."

Kouga's gaze narrows angrily on the flea's not so subtle comment, a low growl in his throat, understanding his meaning only too well.

"But ah, rest assured she'll feel just fine when she awakes," Myoga smiles awkwardly. "Really, I can't say I'm too surprised," he rambles on nervously, crossing two sets of arms across his little body. "In fact, I was expecting something like this to happen." The moment the words leave his mouth the little flea feels all the hairs on his body suddenly stand on end, setting his teeth chattering. Every instinct in his ancient body tells him to flee, and to flee right the fuck now!

"What . . . did you . . . say?" Kouga's slow heated growl causes the nearby wolves to rumble threateningly at the back of their throats, reacting to their Alpha's sudden shift.

"Eh?" Myoga gapes, trying to understand why the wolf suddenly feels extremely and highly dangerous.

"Now wait just a . . ." InuYasha's body reacts faster than his mind as Kouga lunges for the little flea sitting on his shoulder, eyes blazing with fury.

 _"You knew this was going to happen?!"_  Kouga roars. Claws sweep before him in an arch, but InuYasha's arm comes up blocking the wolf's attack, allowing Myoga the opportunity to leap away.

The tiny petrified demon hops up and down on Miroku's shoulder that just happens to be standing the farthest away from the unstable wolf.

"Hey, don't hide over here!" Miroku balks, attempting to swat at the little flea that merely dodges him by hopping around on the monks head and shoulders. Myoga watches nervously, and a little surprised, as InuYasha holds back the furious wolf with his entire body.

"Why you stupid little gnat! I should crush you under my foot, and grind you into the dirt!" Dark thunderous eyes bore holes into the little demon. He should have warned him at least! Kouga grunts with the effort of pushing past the hanyou, but the damn mutt's surprising new strength manages to hold the wolf back.

"Come on now," InuYasha smirks, pushing back on the leg planted behind him for support. He strengthens his grip near Kouga's shoulders, using his body to block the wolf's advance. The hanyou shakes a little inside with the amount of power he's using just to hold the damn wolf in place. "That . . . only sounds like a lot of fun." InuYasha grunts with the effort when Kouga tries to shove past him again, a string of curses falling from the wolf's lips.

Sango watches the interactions between Kouga and InuYasha with rapt interest, noticing curiously that Kouga's wolves don't react to InuYasha's aggressive hold on their leader. In fact, the wolves and youkai seem to be gazing at each other uncertain, but not a single growl or rumble is directed at the hanyou.

"To be fair, Lord Kouga," Myoga calls hesitantly from his spot atop Miroku's head that keeps trying to knock the little hopping demon off him, but to no avail. "I wasn't 100% certain if it would happen that's why I didn't uh . . . say anything," he grins sheepishly, just barely missing being crushed under the monk's beaded palm.

"Damn it! You just basically told her she was fucking immortal! What the hell else did you think was going to happen?!" Kouga snarls, his words causing a sudden splash of reality to come over the group.

"I-immortal," Shippou gasps, bright emerald eyes trembling. Just what exactly had he missed?

"Actually ah, Lord Kouga, that's not exactly correct." Myoga has no idea where he's finding the courage to keep talking, sighing with relief when the monk seems to finally give up.

"What the hell ya talken about, Myoga?" InuYasha barks, getting impatient. "You better start making sense and quick!" He grunts, his back teeth grinding with the strain of maintaining his hold on the wolf.

"You took the words right out of my fucking mouth, Mutt." Kouga growls, revealing razor sharp fangs. The desire to crush the little blood sucker combats fiercely with the Alpha wolfs concern for his mate, fueling his panic.

"Ah . . . strictly speaking," Myoga fidgets with his many fingers, forcing himself to stay put and not give into his hysterical instincts. "An immortal is a being that does not age and lives forever, like a god, never dying or decaying, but you and Kagome will continue to age, only at a much slower rate." Myoga needs to make sure that at least one of the couple understands their situation, when Kagome is strong enough Kouga can explain everything else he needs to her.

"And you can most certainly be killed by any regular means if proper treatment is not received in time, though admittedly enhanced healing will negate much of this." A tiny hand waves a little flourish in the air. "But despite your enhanced abilities, your bodies still function essentially the same, and a killing blow is still a killing blow." A grave expression settles on Myoga's face, hoping the wolf lord understands him.

The words seem to dispel the last of Kouga's anger, a result of his fear and anxiety. The Alpha wolf's potent youkai begins to retreat within him as he holds the flea's gaze. Slowly, Kouga nods his quiet understanding, not missing the tiny sigh of relief that escapes the little demons mouth.

Sensing the shift in the wolf, InuYasha releases his hold on him, stepping back. "To sum up," his sarcastic voice turns Kouga's wide-eyed gaze to him, not missing the flash of a million thoughts thundering through the wolf's mind. "He's saying you're not indestructible, so don't be a dumb-ass," InuYasha smirks, nodding crisply towards the wolf.

Kouga's return scowl only makes the hanyou's smirk grow wider.

"Sango?" Shippou asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Shippou?" the slayer gazes down, her mind like the others, still digesting what she's just heard.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Jewel like eyes try their best not to tremble.

"Come on, Kid." Kouga steps back, interrupting the slayer. Bending down he scoops the deeply asleep Kagome from the old miko's gentle hold. "I'll tell you on the way to Kagome's room." Shippou's face lights up as he bounds out of Sango's arms.

By the time Kouga is walking towards the corridor with a sleeping Kagome cradled to his chest, his forest wolves flanking around him, Shippou catches up, bounding up onto the wolf's armor clad shoulder.

"Kagome has a room?" the fox asks in amazement, his soft voice fading into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> _I just wanted to say I *promise* Kagome will not be passing out, or falling unconscious, for a long, long time after this! lol. Like seriously, enough is enough right? But like I've often said, this story has a mind of its own ;-) At any rate, I hope you enjoyed that and will stick around for more!_


	60. Chapter 59 - Beating Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note: Dec 31, 2018**
> 
> _Happy New Year everyone!!_ ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
> I hope the holidays have been great for you all so far! I'm really excited to bring you the next chapter of Wind & Snow! I was determined to get it up before the New Year :) This chapter turned out to be one of my favorite bits to write when I got to the Kouga and InuYasha scenes, I hope you guys feel the same way!
> 
> _For those of you that are still tuning in, (after all these chapters!) and are excited to see where our couple gets too next, ***~*THANK YOU!*~*** this story will keep going as long as there's at least one person that still wants to read it :)_
> 
> **Btw, if you're looking for a faster paced story (more cannon-ish story), I've been updating my, Snow White & The Wolf, and the most recent chapter has a very steamy scene with our wolf man, if anyone needs a little hot chocolate today! XD**
> 
> **onlyforyou1** \- I couldn't agree more with your Kagome needing to take a bath suggestion!! I'll see what I can do ;-) Keep an eye out for "Dirty Work" because that's gonna have something similar!
> 
> _Wishing everyone, and ~*~every single random internet stranger*~*, a very Happy New Year! :) Holy cow, i can't believe it's 2019!!_
> 
> _**Tons of love!! ~ lady p.** _

**-ooOooOooOoo-W &S-W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

**_A little earlier . . ._ **

Kikyo watches with wide, incredible eyes as the ethereal forms of the wolves dissipate into the night. Their powerful howl sends earthquakes of energy rolling violently through the undead miko's soul, vibrating the very molecules of the grains of sand pressed into the form of her borrowed body. A rush of joy unexpectedly spreads through her as Kouga's voice stirs from unconsciousness, triggering Kagome's weak and raspy reply.

A point of energy, so bright that it threatens to blind, flares to life in the earthen shell of Kikyo's body, resonating with the tiny flame of her soul, threatening to consume her with the power of its light as the wolf and the miko embrace in the distance.

_What . . . what is this? This feeling?_ Kikyo clutches at her robes. Her delicate fingers scratch at the material beneath as if her hand would tear its way through her chest to reach for the burning sensation clawing inside her, and rip it free. Long forgotten memories begin to tumble unwillingly through her mind:  _stolen kisses and a mane of white; running through the village with a kite soaring on a string; holding Kaede as an infant for the first time . . ._

Kikyo collapses unto her knees, head bent forward, hand clutching her heart – the chaos of memories and rush of emotions continues to sweep and push through her, crashing waves that toss her recklessly into the turbulent storm of her life.  _Drawing the very first arrow to her bow, the sound of wind and music on the release; the day she gained her priesthood, a sense of pride and accomplishment; lying naked under the moon's ethereal glow, feeling vulnerable and exposed as pale loving arms wrap around her._

_Why do I remember these things now?_ Wave upon tumbling wave, emotions and memories long locked away come spilling in a deluge, overwhelming the hardened clay of the miko's body that can barely contain the power of love and joy flowing through her. Softly muted ebony eyes rimmed in wetness, tremble as the undead miko holds back the floodgate of emotions that threaten to undo her, even as the commotion of celebration rings out around her.

_What is happening . . . to me?_  Kikyo's gaze locks on the couple in the distance, absorbing the sight of the wolf that holds onto the form of her reincarnation as if he were clutching the most precious thing in the world. The power of their love spills freely from their potent kiss, humbling all those who are lucky enough to see it.

_I feel . . ._ Kikyo's eyes widen as powerful memories continue to flood her, obliterating every painful, hurtful, vengeful feeling the undead priestess has felt since wakening. The incredible warm glow burning inside her stretches the boundaries of her mind, threatening to break her grasp on reality, when a heart, forged from grave soil and tempered with dark magic, begins to beat – hooves pounding against the earth at full gallop.

"M-my heart?" The corners of the miko's mouth twist up at the impossible feeling, an undeniable warmth spreading out from her center that rushes heat throughout her cold limbs. The sensations surge through her like a trickling waterfall at first, growing potent and more incredible with each wave, fluttering feelings of lightness and joy spinning and twisting around her, and all Kikyo can do is laugh. It sounds foreign and strange in the empty channels of her throat at first, but the sound quickly fills with warmth, and a litany of emotions. It gets louder and more powerful as a string of giggles turns into deep, soul-filled laughter that spills from the miko's mouth as surely as the tears that slide down her warm, bright cheeks.

Hearing a strange outburst of joy, Kaede spins in its direction. Wide, disbelieving eyes fall on her sister that kneels upon the earth, her arms clutched tightly around her, a litany of laughter ringing from Kikyo's mouth. The old miko rubs at her only good eye, blinking it several times – just to be sure. She watches breathless and spellbound at the joy that dances across Kikyo's face, and the tears, wet and plentiful, that stain her cheeks. When their gazes connect, it makes visible a strange light blazing from within the usually dark matte orbs of the priestess, burning with an intensity that has the power to ignite dormant suns. Kikyo's smile grows wider, reaching into the soft crinkles of her eyes.

"K-kikyo?" The old miko is more than a little surprised when the tall, graceful form of her sister rushes towards her, clasps her arms around her, and embraces her tightly, surprising Kaede with the warmth and affection blazing in the unexpected contact. But Kikyo has no words in reply, nothing that can make sense of the rapture she feels, the ecstasy of joy and delight, radiating and pounding in her heart as if she were a living, breathing, woman once more.

Tightly Kikyo clasps her sister to her, a sudden need she can't explain. When Kaede's surprisingly strong arms wrap around her in return, it almost breaks the undead miko's newly beating heart, knowing that her sister forgives her despite everything that's happened. And for the first time since her unnatural rebirth, it  _matters_ to Kikyo, though she doesn't understand why. Kaede's firm embrace around her, hugging her, holding her, returns that same feeling of warmth and light permeating her entire being, and for one glorious, breathtaking moment Kikyo knows –  _remembers_  – what it means to be truly alive, and at peace.

Light, bright and warm, encompasses the whole of Kikyo's being, engulfing her inside the Sun itself.

A shadow passes through the hollow of her soul.

The sunlight flickers.

Kikyo inhales sharply as the fast pounding of her heart begins to stutter, and the light blazing inside her begins to dim, sending a rush of panic through her still beating heart. Darkness and reality slowly creep back into the corners of her stolen soul, reigniting that part of her consumed and sworn to vengeance.

Abruptly Kikyo pulls away from her still living sister, unable to hold the loving contact, or remain surrounded by the ringing joy of the others around her while darkness continues to filter back into her soul, rushing forward to bring the clouds and block out her Sun.

"Sister, Kikyo?" The smile on Kaede's face wavers, a strange sinking feeling erupts in her stomach as she watches the light dim both in Kikyo's eyes and in her aura.

Kikyo falters, taking several shaky steps back, as light and darkness collide in the hollow shell of her body. Her hand clutches at her chest – she can feel the slowing rhythm of her heart, and the light blazing inside her dimming faster than she can give thought to breath.

"N-no," she whispers. Eyes, wild and full of panic, bounce from place to place as the shadows descend, blurring and distorting the undead miko's wild emotions. Kikyo's gaze lands on Kaede's that widen in response, and some part of her wonders if her sister can see the power of those flames dousing themselves in her heart as surely as she can feel them.

Kaede watches, shocked and uncomprehending, at the array of confused emotions that play across Kikyo's startled gaze. Pain of some kind seems to flicker within the dying light of her eyes as she begins to look frantically around her; a startled rabbit, ready to bolt.

"Kikyo, wait," but the old miko's steps are too slow, too old, her long robed arm reaching for empty air as Kikyo spins, running into the night, and into the arms of the insubstantial slithering clouds of white that are her servants; into the cold, unyielding embrace of her soul stealers.

Through the darkness and blurring trees, Kikyo sails higher into the threatening sky, its thick banks of clouds rolling for miles. She soars until the torturous, confusing mess of emotions battling within her, forces the miko to land in the middle of a great field she is unfamiliar with, collapsing onto her knees.

_What . . . is happening to me?_ Kikyo shakes violently, but not from the cold or the spattering rain. The final rays of light that had illuminated her being, slowly fade from the corners of her dark soul, as though the Sun itself were being eclipsed, blocking out all the glorious light it had been pouring forth. It takes with it the last beat of Kikyo’s borrowed heart, leaving her cold and breathless. Her true state, she realizes, and with horrifying results. For the first time since rebirth, Kikyo understands how truly damned she is.

"N-no," she moans, trembling with the force of her colliding emotions, having never felt so cold or bereft in her life, not even when she had been torn from the other planes and deposited into this unfeeling, borrowed shell.

"P-please!" Kikyo hiccups hoarsely, long slender fingers dig like claws into the soft grass beneath her. "Please, no!" She's grateful when the rains come, soaking her robes to her skin in a sudden downpour, clinging to the miko's trembling body.

_"No!"_  Kikyo roars into the fury of the storm, letting the violence of the tempest pour down around her, streaming down her face. In the deep thundering dark, the power of nature's fury devours the miko's cries of grief and denial, swallowing her howls of heartache and despair. If she had breath, surely she would be gasping.

"I . . . I c-can't." She stutters with exhaustion, begging every kami she knows to wash away all that she can't understand, all that is threatening to undo her world with the cleansing power of the storm. Slowly, the potent emotions begin to fade, their intensity curbing, until the deep, penetrating darkness that Kikyo is so accustomed to feeling – the charcoal black of a moonless night – reaches deep into the clay of her bones, blanketing her soul in a winter of cold.

With wide empty eyes, Kikyo stares into the brilliant flashing power of the violent storm. But the undead miko doesn't see the veins of lightning that spread across the sky, nor show any awareness of the drenched state of her clothing. The soaked robes of her calling cling to the shapely curves of her conjured flesh like a second skin, the body that Urasue had created with such great care. But the frigid wetness does not affect Kikyo like it would have, had she been a living, breathing woman once more. The wayward thought stings the miko's now silent heart with a soft hiss.

She's not sure how long she kneels there, letting the waters wash away the last painful remnants of the light that had poured through her, that had brought her to the very heights of love, joy, and contentment, before plummeting her back into the deep dark chasms of anger, hate, and vengeance.

_What does this mean?_  And why . . . why is there a growing thought, an itchy feeling behind her chest that only wants to feel that feeling again? To touch that light, and see that glow spread into every part of her soul?

_I need . . ._ There is only one possible answer for Kikyo, her eyes blinking closed, she clutches at the wet material soaking her chest. With concentrated effort the priestess slowly regains the control that had slipped from her in the wake of her strange and disorienting experience. Shakily, Kikyo stands, the powerful downpour beats at her back and shoulders, plastering her hair and clothing against her, but what is the fury of the storm to her?

Kikyo's mouth sets into a hard line. "I need to see InuYasha."

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga had followed the natural curve of the corridor that led him and the little kitsune, with a sleeping Kagome tucked against his chest, into his new, rather large, bed chambers. When he'd explained to the little fox demon about Kagome's new life span, it was clear the little kit hadn't believed him at first, had even made Kouga swear that he was telling the truth.

"No way," Shippou's eyes widen.

"Yes way," Kouga grins, enjoying the shocked look on the little kitsune's face.

The idea of Kagome, his adopted mother, living a life alongside him is more than Shippou could have ever hoped for. The thought is almost too big for the little fox to handle, his chin quivering with the force of the emotions rolling through his tiny body.

"Swear it," Shippou cries, trying desperately not to shout; the tremor in his eyes holding back a torrent of tears.

Kouga's tail flicks in mild irritation as he lays Kagome onto the velvety warm furs, pleased with the selection his wolves had chosen. The fur, supple and soft; it's clear his pack had taken great care in curing the leathers and furs most carefully, only choosing from the best selection. The realization sends another surge of pride swelling through the Alpha wolf.

He settles himself on the edge of the large bed, his hand runs gently along the side of Kagome's face before tucking the warm fur around her a little higher, making sure to cover her shoulders. He takes a moment to watch her soft, easy breaths, but the fretting little kitsune beside him makes it rather difficult to enjoy the moment.

Kouga turns to hold Shippou's gaze, the little kit flushes under the intensity of the wolf's steady stare. The fox's eyes cast away, while tiny hands wring nervously before him. Kouga smirks to himself in repressed laughter, the little demon had spent so much time around Kagome, was so imprinted on her that he's started emulating Kagome's mannerism's. It's no wonder he's hesitant to believe something so wild and incredible, hell, even he's having a hard time getting his head around it!

"I promise, Kid," Kouga nods to him, "on my honor as Alpha, she's not going anywhere, anytime soon." It's the confident grin that tugs at the wolf's mouth, and the blaze in his eye, more than the oath he'd just spoken that convinces Shippou in the end.

Beaming inside with more joy than he knows what to do with, Shippou bounces up onto Kouga's knee, balancing carefully with his thick little tail quivering behind him.

"Does that mean you're not going anywhere either?" Shippou asks. He's starting to really not mind the idea of the wolf sticking around. Good things seem to happen to Kagome when the wolf is around.

"Bet your tail, Kid," Kouga grunts, ruffling the fox's bushy ginger head. "Kagome and I, we're a package deal now. You okay with that?" He arches an eyebrow at the kitsune; pretty sure of the kids response.

Shippou's tiny brows furrow in thought. With Kouga around, even InuYasha was being nicer to him, and now Kagome would be his mom forever?

"Uh-huh," Shippou nods his head vigorously, eyes beaming with delight.

Kouga chuckles, clipping the kit gently on the chin. "Good," he smiles, “me too,” pleased that the kid seems to be feeling better. He watches as Shippou hops off him and carefully curls up next to Kagome's head, just like the wolf has seen the kit do many times on the road with her. Still, it tugs at his heart strings at how quickly the little fox falls asleep the moment his tail curves over his face, his head pressed next to Kagome's.

_I know exactly how you feel kid_. Kouga hadn't slept soundly in a very long time, too many old memories sought him out in the cover of darkness, often leaving him in cold sweats. Not until he'd had Kagome tucked in his arms that very first night in the northern mountains, had he ever slept so peacefully, so soundly. It had been after their awful fight, when he'd unleashed his heart on her, and he'd gone to seek her out afterwards. In her sleep induced state Kagome had reached out for him, pulling him towards her, asking him to stay. The moment he'd lain beside her, drawing her arm across his chest, and felt her head settle against him, Kouga knew he was irrecoverably lost to her.

Taking a page from the kit's scroll, Kouga moves himself carefully so he's lying next to Kagome, opposite the little fox that is sound asleep. Lying on his side, Kouga bends his arm, curling a fist under his head to watch the sleeping form of his woman, his mate, his Kagome. Gods, he wants to touch her, hold her, kiss her, but more than anything, he just wants her to wake up. Needs to hear that voice, feel the sound of it caressing every particle of his being with the light lit of her laughter; feel the burn on his skin under the feisty blaze of her eye.

Instead, he lies silently watching her, imagining the rest of their lives together. The decades and centuries he'll have with her – the millennia’s. It's almost too good to be true. Kouga’s not sure how much time passes while he listens to the soft snores of the kitsune, and watching the slow rise and fall of Kagome's soft breath’s. Slowly, his eyes move around the large chamber, really taking it in for the first time. All he'd noticed when he first entered was the enormous plush bed, and the low burning fire in the large hearth.

Casting his gaze skyward, Kouga immediately notices the small intricate shafts that have been carved into the chamber's high ceiling, where the faint sound of thunder and lightning can be heard petering against the mountain side thanks to the apertures. Angled so they are sheltered and protected from the weather, the small openings would allow for small shafts of natural light to dapple into the room when the Sun rose. Not that Kouga would need them to know when the Sun had risen. Even if it were concealed behind a sea of rain clouds, Kouga's internal clock, oddly enough, had always been finely attuned to the rising ball of fire in the sky.

Rising carefully from the bed, Kouga walks slowly around the chamber, taking in the details and additions his wolves had thought to add in; a low human table with soft cushions, candles, furs, cloth, and various trunks filled with who knows what. When he sticks his head into a smaller, adjoining chamber, the wolf understands why Kagome had been so happy, and what her cryptic comments from earlier had meant. Kouga shakes his head ruefully at the sight of the very first feudal bathroom, remembering his own adventures with Kagome's water closet only too clearly.

In truth, Kouga had never thought much about where he laid his head at night, often just passing out in the main den with the others, unless the wolf had found himself passing out in the arms of one of his female conquests. Of course that had all been before Kagome, before she had changed everything. Being mated to her now, finally, after everything they've been through, makes Kouga suddenly appreciate all the thought and attention to detail Rosario had made sure to weave into the new chamber, making the wolf think on the eastern den.

He paces in the chamber for a time, but Kouga's youkai grows restless, especially with the she-wolves huddling now at the foot of the large bed, and whining softly at the back of their throats. Unable to take the confines of the walls any longer, he leaves Kagome to the watchful gazes of her furry new guardians for a time. Kissing his sleeping mate softly on the forehead, Kouga brushes her bangs back ever so carefully, just so he can have another excuse to touch her. Except for her soft, deep breaths, Kagome doesn't stir.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

As the night progresses, Sango and the others nod tired weary heads from inside their bedrolls, the den having gotten much quieter as villagers tired themselves out. The faint sound of pounding rain outside creates a lulling atmosphere for the women and children that have long been tucked into warm furs around low burning fires. Only a few of the older warriors hang onto consciousness, arms slung around each other, singing in low drunken tones.

Sango listens with only half awareness to InuYasha and Miroku's soft voices, Kaede and Rosario having fallen off to sleep, but Sango waits for Kouga to return, anxious to know how Kagome is before the slayer allows sleep to finally claim her exhausted body, even as it teases her drooping eyelids. The sound of the rain pounding against the mountain side makes it almost impossible to think of anything else but sleep.

"No way," Miroku yawns, grinning at InuYasha's exuberance, knowing for a fact that this story has changed slightly every time the hanyou has retold it, particularly in regards to references of height.

"Yes way," InuYasha smirks ignoring the monk's hundredth yawn. "It must have been over 100 feet tall!" The hanyou's hand reaches high into the air for emphasis, his senses tickling just as a speeding projectile comes spiraling out of the darkened cave, aiming straight for him. With a confident grin InuYasha doesn't even flinch as the rock soars just past the side of his head, exploding in a little puff of debris as it hits the den wall at the hanyou's back, startling several villagers and youkai nearby that grumble loudly before passing back out.

"Keh," Kouga moves into the dying glow of the fire, ignoring the startled moans of those around him. "You got some imagination there, Mutt Face," the wolf glares at the smirking dog, already having a feeling that he's never going to hear the end of this fucking story.

"If that tree was 100 feet tall," Kouga crosses his arms before him, eyes narrowing on the hanyou, "then those shards of yours you had thrown back in your face were made of Kagome's ninja noodles," he dead pans.

"Ha!" InuYasha barks, "Then I guess that means . . .  _Ouch!"_  InuYasha growls with annoyance, rubbing at the pain in his arm where Sango has punched him. He turns to glare at her.

"Kouga, how is Kagome doing?" the slayer glares back at the hanyou before looking back to the wolf.

Kouga's tail twitches nervously. "She seems alright, just . . . sleeping."

"I'm glad," Sango smiles relieved. "And Shippou?" but she already knows, the little fox would most certainly want to sleep next to Kagome.

"Where else?" Kouga snorts a laugh, admiring how easily the little fox had fallen asleep the moment he'd curled up next to Kagome's head. The sight had definitely tugged at the wolf's heartstrings.

"Actually, sleep sounds like an excellent idea," Miroku yawns, bigger this time. Arms stretching from where he'd been listening to InuYasha animatedly tell the story of how many times, exactly, he'd had the pleasure of seeing the wolf either trip or fall. The monk can't help notice though that the hanyou's tone and words, though clearly sarcastic, isn't full of the same loathing hatred Miroku is so used to hearing whenever InuYasha would speak of the wolf in the past. That something  _more_  has happened on this journey then either Kouga or InuYasha is telling, the monk is certain, given their interactions in battle and around the fire. But Miroku is also certain of his ability to ferret out unwanted secrets, he smirks, readying himself for sleep.

InuYasha runs a clawed hand through his hair, watching as the others finally settle for sleep, and Kouga moves off to speak with his wolves, something about guard duty, and making sure no one slacked off during the night. Sango snuggles under her warm furs with Kirara curled up next to her, while Miroku stretches out nearby, pretending not to watch the slayer intently. InuYasha shakes his head, there is no way he can sleep, he should be exhausted, damn it, but too much has happened and the hanyou is feeling a lot . . . fuck, he hates to say it, but a lot like a wolf . . . restless.

The fact that Kikyo had yet to appear throughout the course of the evening hadn't helped the feeling any. Not that she was obligated to appear, InuYasha realizes. Still, it sends an unsettled feeling rippling through him. InuYasha grips his stomach suddenly,  _Damn it, not again!_  Growling to himself, he rises, ignoring the monk's strange stare.

"InuYasha?" Miroku looks up, noticing the distressed look on the hanyou's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothen, nosey, Monk," InuYasha barks softly, trying to step carefully past everyone's reclined bodies. "I gotta find a damn bush," he grumbles under his breath.

"Ah, well then, I'll leave you to it," Miroku grins, turning back into his sleeping furs. Not wanting to tease the hanyou for how many times exactly he'd had to search out a bush in the course of the evening.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Damn it," InuYasha growls, hidden in the shadows just outside the new den. He swats annoyingly at the stray branch that keeps gravitating towards him as he attempts to finish relieving himself in the dark array of bushes.

"Fucking nature," InuYasha grumbles, yet still thankful for the thick copse of tress located overhead and along the side of the den that had created a natural canopy to help stave off the worst of the rain.

_Damn ale goes right through me._  InuYasha had succumbed to the taunts of Kouga and those obnoxious warriors from earlier in the night that wouldn't take no for answer until the hanyou had drunk far more than he'd expected too. Not enough to really inebriate him, but enough to have had him running outside, looking for a damn bush, more often than he would have preferred.

"It's gotta be something about the beer, ‘cause Sake and Vodka sure as shit doesn't do that to me," he grumbles under his breath, making his way back towards the wolf's den, something the hanyou thought he would never, ever, willingly do in his life.

Stepping back into the dry, warm confines of the cave, his sensitive nose is immediately assaulted with the array of various scents wafting through the den. A strange mix of human and wet wolf seems to permeate everything, making InuYasha wonder if he'll ever get the smell of it out of his robes.

About to shake himself free of the water droplets in his hair and on his robes, he hears a burst of laughter from somewhere deep within the den that draws his momentary attention just as a breeze from outside the entrance blows through a new scent. It tickles the fine hairs of the dog demon's sensitive nose with the distinct aroma of damp moss and rich clay soil, woven together with subtle hints of death and decay; a strange fusion of scents that has the power to instantly stop the hanyou's breath and thoughts.

"InuYasha," a soft, trembling voice calls from behind him.

Turning, like a deer caught in the headlights, his gaze falls on the sodden sight of the priestess, hair and clothes plastered tightly to her body.

"Kikyo," InuYasha blinks rapidly, halting his body from shaking off the water as he'd been about to do, hating to display such obviously canine traits to the woman before him. A woman whose condition takes several moments for the hanyou to clue into.

"W-what happened to you? Where have you been?" He rushes forward, clasping her by her wet shoulders, shocked at the state of her. His eyes quickly avert at the realization that Kikyo's white kimono is extremely see through, drenching her to the bone.

"Shit!" he growls, quickly removing his Haori, he drapes the thick red fire rat armor around her shoulders. It covers her nearly completely, sagging around her smaller frame.

Kikyo feels very strange, very detached, as she watches InuYasha fuss over her. Doesn't he realize this body is just a shell? Just a copy? He rambles softly under his breath, a nervous habit of his he'd had since she'd known him. No, he simply doesn't care she realizes. He sees only her, as always. The  _her_  that had once been living, the  _her_ that had been warm to the touch.

Kikyo’s hands clasp tightly to the edges of the robe draped around her, InuYasha's strong scent of citrus and amber, laced with just a hint of oak moss, rises from the material. The scent had always attracted her in life, it was exotic and exciting, something in the notes making her feel like she was sailing across the sky, wild and gloriously free.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha’s not even sure if what he's seeing is actually what he's seeing. So many weird fucking things have happened today. But it's clear that something unusual is going on with her, something about the strange low glow radiating from within the miko’s far away gaze unsettles him greatly. "Are you alright?" hoping to snap her from wherever she's gone.

Kikyo's eyes flutter close, glancing away in an uncharacteristic gesture. "Please, InuYasha, ask me not how I am," surprising him with the hoarse sound of her voice, as though it were thick and full of barely restrained emotion, "for I do not know how to answer."

All she can think about are the powerful sensations that had burned throughout her entire body when her reincarnation had finally been reunited with the wolf. Remembers the searing light that had poured through her partial soul, chasing away for just a brief moment, every shadow and negative feeling Kikyo had guarded so protectively in the husk of her new body.

Golden spheres widen a fraction with surprise at the miko's response, at the same time the mass of noodles sitting heavy in InuYasha's stomach explodes into a ball of feverish knots. "K-kikyo, what do you mean?"

The priestess seems about to say something then stops herself, her gaze drifting around to the commotion of the den within as they stand near the cave's opening. She seems to suddenly realize her state, observing herself as she clutches InuYasha's robes around her tightly.

"I-InuYasha, I . . . I must speak with you," she glances away, suddenly not certain what she wants to say,  _needs_ to say, only that she had needed to see him. "But . . . not now," she steps back, her fists clenching around the bunched material in her hands. "N-no . . . not . . . not now," she takes another step back towards the den's exit, back towards the rain. What was she thinking coming here like this? Quickly she removes the heavy comforting robes from around her shoulders.

"Kikyo?" he can see her eyes blazing with so many whirling emotions it stuns the hanyou who is barely capable of forming tangible thoughts, much less a more coherent reply before Kikyo is suddenly pressing his Haori back into his arms. Feels her cold lips graze against his, a brief fluttering contact that tingles his skin, and then she’s turning, disappearing back into the dark of the storming night; a pale ghostly figure disappearing into a sea of darkness.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

Heavy with the weight of his thoughts, Kouga watches the steady downpour of rain fall from the dark skies, his thoughts getting lost in the driving rain as he thinks on all that's transpired. The heavy downpour occasionally throws flashes of water against him and his partial shelter; an outcropping of stone just outside the new western den. As a youkai, such things hardly concern him, unlike the cave full of humans sleeping in his cave, the wolf considers with a strange sense of irony humming in his veins.

A sudden riot of laughter and howls breaks in the night, ringing out from the depths of the den not far off. Most of the human's weaker stamina, combined with their adrenaline crash, and compounded by alcohol, had knocked most of the human males on their butts a while ago, with Kouga's wolves not far behind. Though a few of them it would seem, were still going strong, not caring how late into the night it was getting. Kouga grunts with suppressed laughter. Sometimes it's just about blowing off some steam, the wolf realizes, and that is something he can easily understand.

Still, who would have ever thought that  _he_  would ever house so many humans under his roof? Playing gracious host to a bunch of mortals, instead of being wrapped up in his fur bed, buried so deep inside his new mate that the wolf loses all concept of time. Kouga can't fight back the hard grunt at the back of his throat that escapes him, not surprised at the humor of the temperamental gods. They really do enjoy messing with him, don't they?

Not only had the fates managed to keep Kagome at arms leg from him – tonight of all nights – but, Kouga knows that if any more misfortune falls upon the villagers under his care, Kagome will never forgive herself, and there is no way Kouga is letting that happen! A little overwhelmed with his anxious thoughts and restless spirit, the wolf had sought out the only viable option since Kagome was still unconscious, and had wandered outside to watch the storm from a sheltered outcropping.

Taking a deep breath, Kouga tries to calm his hammering heart.  _She's not unconscious, she's just sleeping. She's not unconscious, she's just sleeping._ The wolf mantra's to himself, hoping to ease the frayed nerves of his restless youkai. Deep down, he knows that Kagome is safe, just resting. Sleeping, in fact.  _She's not unconscious, she's just sleeping._

Still, Kouga's newly mated instincts had reacted with a powerful rush of adrenaline that had surprised even him when Kagome's eyes had rolled eerily into the back of her head like that, revealing only the whites of her eyes. It had sent the wolf into an instant panic, remembering only too well what had happened in Kagome's bathroom. If it hadn't been for the old miko's reassuring presence, Kouga doubts if he would have succeeded in remaining so calm and rational.

_Rational,_ Kouga snorts with irritation, not wanting to admit to himself how questionable that part of him has become in the wake of his mating. He'd heard it told by other mated wolves that spoke of their instincts suddenly flaring into overdrive, beyond their control, but Kouga had refused to believe it. Refused to believe that mating could have such a profound effect on a person, deciding the wolves in question had all simply been weak. Oh how very, very wrong he'd been.

In fact, when Kouga's newly, fully, mated instincts had kicked-in for the first time not long after Kagome had first opened her eyes, she'd been telling the slayer how famished she was. The comment had resulted in a powerful blast of adrenaline that had coursed through the wolf's blood, and a burning determination to see to the task that had left him shaking inside afterwards.

The moment Kagome had declared her need for sustenance, Kouga's overly wired youkai had already inhaled and targeted the scents of several rabbits, and a deer, caught in the confusion of the burning forests, and he was ready to hunt them down in a heated, primal display before his mate had even finished speaking. But when Kagome had blushingly inquired about, 'Pocky,' and 'Anpan,' instead of meat – strange sweet foods from her world Kouga had learned that his woman quite enjoyed – he'd been ready to rush down the Well and ransack the entire west side of Tokyo looking for them.

*****flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back*****

"Where the hell do ya think you're go'en, Kouga?!" InuYasha calls out, sprinting after the demon who rushes quickly in the direction of the magical Well, away from Kagome and the others that are preparing to make their way towards the new den. The hanyou had sensed the wolf's demeanor shift as soon as it happened, not understanding why, chalking it up to spending too much time around the moody demon the last few days. He'd been surprised when the wolf had abruptly kissed Kagome before dashing off into the forest without a word, a strange sensation tickling the edges of the hanyou's senses.

"Leave me alone, InuYasha!" Kouga rumbles heatedly, tail swishing powerfully behind him. The wolf's youkai snarls deep at the back of his mind, jaws snapping in a smoldering blaze at the overwhelming desire to provide for his mate's needs. Kouga's quick long strides bring him within a few steps of the seemingly normal structure.

InuYasha leaps from the ground, sailing over the wolf that looks up at the movement passing overhead. Silver hair sails in the wind as InuYasha lands on the frame of the Well with a light thump. He twists slightly as he lands, to face an incoming irritated and growling Alpha wolf demon.

InuYasha scoffs, "Ya see, I'd love to do that, I really would." A robed arm scratches at the back of his silver hair, a curious arched eyebrow raises in the wolf's direction. "But for some kami forsaken reason, I seem to have this extra sense when it comes to detecting reckless behavior of the wolf variety." InuYasha crosses his arms indifferently into the large sleeves of his Haori in an almost bored manner. "I can't imagine why really," the dog's sarcastic drawl makes Kouga's eyebrows twitch.

The low growl emanating from the back of the wolf's throat gets noticeably louder. "Don't get in my way, InuYasha," dark cerulean eyes flash with the intensity of Kouga's raging youkai, narrowing on the dog. "Not about this," a flicker of red flashes under the surface of his wild, predatory gaze.

The wolf's youkai continues to flare around him, even as it howls at him to complete his task, itching with a burning desire Kouga has never felt before. He's pumping with so much adrenaline, he's certain its beading out in his sweat. Normally, he'd just bowl over the mutt, kick him in the face, and fight his way past without a second thought! But Kouga's youkai snarls and rumbles unhappily in his chest, conflicted, as it watches the hanyou block its path; a half-demon that against all odds and rational sense, beyond even the laws of nature itself, has become Kouga's  _friend_. A distinction that has the power to hold back his youkai's snapping jaws.

"Yeah, yeah. Growl, growl, to you too," InuYasha motions sarcastically with a hand, waving him off, ignoring Kouga's angry rumbles as he often does, unlike the hovering forest wolves that scatter at the menacing sound. "Look, I get it. You're going through whatever makes . . ." InuYasha waves his hands emphatically in the air, "wolves go wild." He grins wide, revealing a short tipped fang at the scowl Kouga shoots his way.

"But you know as well as I do that you can't just pop into Kagome's world for a carton of milk looking like you do, with your damn youkai blazing at Mach fucking 3!" the hanyou's defiant tone and gaze challenges the wolf on every level.

Kouga's gaze widens a fraction at InuYasha's phrasing before the dog's blatant, aggressive, and challenging demeanor rakes across the Alpha wolf's senses, stirring the heat in his blood.

"And why the hell can't I?" He growls louder, a curled fist rises before him, struggling with his desire to obliterate the obstacle standing in his way and jump down the Well, but that irritating sense of loyalty and friendship growing inside him has taken root in Kouga's fucking soul he realizes, testing the newly mated wolf's limits.

InuYasha shakes his head. Leaping off the lip of the well, he touches down with a light thud less than an arm's length from Kouga that unsurprisingly doesn't flinch when the hanyou lands before him. A confident smirk blazes across InuYasha's face, small fangs peeking through.

"So . . . does that mean you know what you're gonna tell Mrs. H when you see her?" A dark eyebrow arches questioningly into his snowy bangs. Guessing Kouga probably hasn't thought that far ahead. The wolf's blank, stunned gaze confirms as much.

Kouga blinks several times, the growl in his throat suddenly dying, not having expected, or understood, InuYasha's words at first. Realization slowly dawns on the wolf as his rumbling youkai quiets for a moment. A new feeling starts to slowly replace the old, a sensation that makes Kouga swallow nervously.

"M-mrs. H?"

"Yeah, you remember," InuYasha's grin grows wider, "Kagome's mother?" watching as the wolf's face fills with apprehension. "You know, the one who is gonna know the second the well activates," congratulating himself for the impromptu exaggeration.

InuYasha better than anyone, knew you had to be in a certain part of Kagome's house to hear the sound of the Well activating, and at this late hour Mrs. H was probably in bed on the opposite side of the house where she wouldn't be able to hear, but the damn wolf doesn't need to know that.

"H-her m-mother?"  _Fuck!_  Kouga had been so focused on saving Kagome, and starting a life with his new mate that the wolf had completely forgotten about his woman's family on the other side of the Well! Thinking only as far as the day Kagome would once again open her eyes. To think on anything else beyond that moment had seemed to almost tempt fate, and Kouga had been unwilling to risk it.

InuYasha's grin turns into a full blown smirk, "Yeah, and she sure as hell ain't expect'en your ugly mug for dinner that's for sure!" Knowing it's the perfect opportunity to torture the wolf a little, and make sure Kouga keeps his hairy butt on  _this_  side of time.

InuYasha can already imagine what kind of trouble the wolf might find himself in, if he were to suddenly appear in Kagome's world in his current state, snarling and tearing through the busy streets of Tokyo with his erratic youkai flaring around him. InuYasha had almost not believed him when Kouga had shared that particular story on their journey back from the mountains. The reason for the wolf crossing the Well that night had burned InuYasha's blood with an overpowering rage, wishing only that he'd been there to help Kouga kill the bastards that had dared to touch Kagome!

"I'm guessing that's probably not how you want Kagome's mother meeting her new son-in-law for the first time," InuYasha chuckles, thinking of the wolf's video-taped arrival in modern day Japan. He'd have to remember to ask Souta if there was a way he could get a look at that video.

"S-son . . . son-in-law?" Kouga's eyes blink, uncomprehending.

Thoughts of meeting Kagome's family, begins to bombard the wolf, making him sweat nervously. Kouga knows only too well from his woman's many, often frustrated, stories of how close she is to her family, and how important a role they play in his woman's life. The dynamics are slightly different for Kouga that had cut off all ties with his own blood family when he had taken off as a young wolf, travelling mostly on his own, or roaming between various packs. Coming to the slow painful realization that no matter how far Kouga ran, no matter how fast, he'd never be able to leave the past behind him . . . not really. The wolf's hand curls on the hilt of his Katana at the unwelcome thought, fighting back the haunting memory of a shrill and desperate scream.

InuYasha's eyes narrow on the wolf's movement, watching as Kouga's fist curls around the hilt of his sword.  _Why the hell does he even wear that thing? He never uses it._

Deciding to ask just that, his white triangular ears suddenly twitch, reacting to Kagome's squeal of success in the distance. The shrill cry immediately snaps Kouga's head in the direction of the sound, his pointy ears twitching. The miko's elated words in the distance carry easily to their powerful hearing, confirming the survival of the little supply shed that had been constructed at the back of Kaede's property years before, filled with all of Kagome's extra food and medical supplies from her side of the Well. The shed had survived the battle fairly well, and by the sounds of it, Kagome's future food snacks were being promptly raided; Pocky and Anpan in hand.

InuYasha snorts shaking his head, relieved at the sight of Kouga's rumbling youkai finally standing down as it settles around him, slowly pulling back into his aura.

"See, Jack-ass," InuYasha barks, waiting until the wolf's annoyed gaze turns and locks to his. "Crisis averted," curling fists on his hips in a wide stance, a smug cocky grin beams across the hanyou’s face.

Kouga's jaw twitches, wanting very much to rub that smug smirk off the dam mutt's face. "Mach fucking 3?" he asks, a grin tugging the corners of the wolf's mouth.

InuYasha's eyes light up like little golden suns at Kouga's unexpected reply. A wide proud smile breaks across his face, his chest puffing out a little.

"Fuck yeah, Grand Theft Auto!" InuYasha boasts, pointing to himself, "I've got the high score," he smirks smugly, turning to walk back in the direction of the others, certain the wolf will follow now.

"Keh," Kouga's very InuYasha like impression makes the hanyou's ears twitch. Curiously, InuYasha pauses, turning back towards the wolf.

"You mean you  _had_ the high score," Kouga grins a beaming smile as he walks past the sputtering form of the hanyou, arms swinging triumphantly at his sides.

"W-what the hell did you just say?!" InuYasha barks angrily. His colorful replies, combined with the hanyou's indignant cries of reclaiming his title back, spark a heated wager between the two bickering canines as they continue walking back to Kagome and the others.

**END***flash***zoom***back***zoom***flash***zoom***back***END**

Kouga can't help the rumble of laughter in his chest at the memory. For some reason, getting under the hanyou's skin now seems a lot more . . . enjoyable, then it was in the past, and for entirely different reasons the wolf reflects, which is what surprises him the most. But then, there has definitely been more than the wolf's share of surprises tonight. Kouga releases a deep sigh. He can tell from the soft, but dim, hum of energy at the back of his mind that Kagome is still unconscious.

_Sleeping,_ he quickly corrects himself. _She's not unconscious, she's just sleeping,_ the mantra echoes in Kouga's head, reassuring his restless youkai that paces anxiously in his chest, rumbling at the back of his mind, waiting for their mate to awaken. It's why Kouga had needed to get out of the den, he couldn't handle being in that room with her anymore, not being able to touch her, to hold her, gods to fucking  _kiss her!_  But the damn flea, and okay yes, the old miko had said it too, but she at least had the decency to blush when they had made it painfully – abundantly – clear that what Kagome needed most right now was sleep.

_Proper sleep,_  Kouga growls to himself at the memory.  _Restful sleep,_  the old woman had said with a blush to her cheeks, making herself abundantly clear.

In other words – no playing.

And that was part of the reason the wolf had come out here, getting half soaked. Kouga needs to distract his mind, and his youkai, from their slumbering mate. Had he stayed any longer curled up next to her like that, it wouldn't have been long before he would have somehow found a way to  _accidentally_ awaken her. Once those soul-eating eyes opened to his in the privacy of their rooms, it would be the end of all the  _proper, restful sleep_  Kagome would be getting for a good long while, so better she get what she can now. The thoughts of their planned activities only increases the agitation in Kouga's blood, and he struggles to think of something less stimulating then his succulent little mate.

He tries to focus on the wind and rain that continues its steady fury against the land, making Kouga even more grateful that they'd been able to retreat to the cover of the new den before the worst of the storms had hit. He grins to himself when he thinks back on how unlikely the group of villagers and wolves must have seemed, walking through the forests in the dead of night, rain on their heels as they headed towards this unknown shelter. A low chortle breaks from Kouga's chest at the thought of what other youkai would say had they seen the spectacle. Youkai that would sooner brush the humans aside indiscriminately, leave them to rot and suffer without a second thought, or even a first one for that matter.

Beliefs Kouga's own packs had carried until Kagome had whirled into his life like a tsunami, avalanche, and earthquake all rolled into one, shattering everything the wolf had ever thought he believed. From the moment he'd met her, the miko's mere presence had erased years of painful nightmares, and eased the raging guilt he'd carried with him for centuries. The day his youkai had awoken to her, had truly  _seen_ Kagome for the first time, it had oozed a balm of warmth over the wolf's hollowed out heart, calling back Kouga's hurt and angry soul to a time in his life when he had felt the most happiest, the most complete.

He can feel the Katana blade practically burn on his hip at the memory; back to a time before everything had gone horribly, horribly, wrong. It had only been in Kagome's presence that Kouga had finally been able to heal, understanding his true purpose, and what he was meant to do with his life. Overcoming his pain, and his guilt, the wolf lord had seen to squashing out completely the, 'human-cattle,' mode of thinking from within his owns packs in the east, and the reach of his influence in most of the North that didn't see much human activity anyways in the deeper, colder climates.

Youkai that didn't take to the changes Kouga was making had all been told to leave without fear of retaliation on his part. What else could he believe, but that the wolves that had stayed – which had been the majority of his entire pack – had done so because they wanted too, because they _trusted_  him. And just maybe, like Kouga, they could recognize the need for change, understanding that their very survival might, one day, depend on it.

_And one day, it will._ He’s seen the future. Knows exactly whose left standing in the end when all the dust settles, and it sure as hell isn't who the rest of the youkai races thought it would be – Humans. Who would have ever thought that the weak, frail, short-lived beings that began to slowly cover the land like a spray of locust, would one day rule it all?

Not that Kouga particularly cares. Whatever else the state of the world, and the opinions of other youkai, the wolf knows he doesn't really give a fuck. Let the humans have the future. At least it was far more entertaining with them running things. Their innovation was staggering, and their selection of food was nothing to sneeze at either. Kouga smacks his lips together; that bacon of Kagome's had been particularly delectable. Yes, the future had a lot of amazing marvels, but only one that really matters to the Alpha wolf.

_She's all I need._  Deep in his soul, Kouga's youkai hums and rumbles in approval. Whatever dark shadows may threaten, be they from the past, or an uncertain future, for the first time in his life, Kouga feels . . . free. Like a true wolf.

The darkness that had attached itself to his heart over the years had begun to melt away the day he had met Kagome, the day she had driven the nightmares from him. Only now that he's mated, and Kagome's answering love had burned away the last of the dark chains around his heart, is Kouga starting to realize how deeply the pain of his past had shackled him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kouga mumbles to himself, fighting back a flurry of old memories that threaten. And it's true. The wolf draws in a deep, steadying breath, releasing it through the soft flare of his nostrils. A smile curves the corners of his lips. Now that he and Kagome are finally together, and even the mutt seems to be making life less difficult, Kouga is starting to feel, dare he say it? Slightly, optimistic about the future?

Kouga's gaze flickers back towards the new den that he can't really see. Knowing his wolves had employed such a grand gesture to show their approval of the mating, was more than the proud Alpha could have hoped for. The overwhelming sense of joy and contentment Kagome had felt when her gaze had fallen on the structure that was giving shelter to the stranded villagers, had been more satisfying than a pan full of Kagome's bacon.

_Our wolves,_ Kouga suddenly reminds himself, his heart taking several hard beats against his chest. Kagome is she-alpha to his pack now, the thought alone stirs a whirlpool of heat in his loins.  _His_  she-alpha. His mouth turns up, grinning wide to himself. He knows Kagome doesn't quite understand what that means yet, or the responsibilities that will inevitably fall to her, but they have all the time they need now to figure things out.

_One thing at a time,_  Kouga tells himself, not wanting to overload Kagome with too much too soon, she's been through so much already, and there's so much more for her to process. Still, he knows when it comes time to have his formal mating ceremony with Kagome before the whole of the tribes, the priestess will not be able to hide from her duties then.

Kouga peers into the sky despite not being able to see the stars through the storm. Their mating is still new. It'll be sometime before word gets out that the Alpha of the Eastern dens, and a second son of Edo, has taken a mate. And then they will come. They will all come.

"No," Kouga growls to himself.  _I doubt they'll travel all this distance, even if word does reach them in the South. And if it has,_ Kouga swallows back the tiny knot of fear that rises at the battalion of old memories that threaten to surface,  _I'll be ready._ A hand curls fiercely at his side. With a powerful dark roar, Kouga's youkai slam's the memories, the fears, and the doubts behind a new double thick iron door, securing it with a heavy latch, deadbolt, and padlock. Taking the key, he swallows it.

_Fucking hell, what am I doing out here? This is fucking ridiculous!_ InuYasha rumbles to himself, sticking close to the curve of the mountain he follows the narrow path until he scents what he's looking for.

_Of all the!_ InuYasha fights back an angry growl in his throat. A loud avalanche of rolling thunder detonates in the sky, followed by a bright flash of lightning that reveals the partial outline of a tall figure huddled under an outcropping of stone. Something moves slowly near its leg, swaying in the winds.

_I fucking knew it! He's drowning himself in the kami forsaken rain!_ InuYasha takes the remaining distance in two quick leaps, landing near the dark figure just as another bout of lightning hits the sky.

The lightning flashes with incredibly intensity, and Kouga has to briefly look away, only to hear a soft thud behind him. When the scent of wet, irritated dog carries to his nose it makes the wolf smirk, having been expecting it, or maybe hoping for it, he's not entirely sure. Only that the two canines have been playing a kind of unspoken tete-a-tete as they feel out the dimensions of their unusual, and unexpected, forming friendship. Not that Kouga will ever admit to quite possibly, just maybe, actually desiring the damn mutts company. No, that would be ridiculous. Kouga chuckles softly at the thought in spite of himself.

"What'cha laughing at, Wolf Boy?" InuYasha's sarcastic voice behind him makes Kouga grin wider. Typical mutt.

Kouga’s arms are crossed over his chest while a foot rests lazily against the stone structure at his back, his gaze cast into the semi-darkness of the pouring rain. Dark outlines of hills and trees are vaguely visible under the flashing glow of lightning in the distance as the storm passes over.

"Ah, you know, just thinking that no matter how much I wash it out, I won't be able to get the stink of dog out of my clothes," Kouga offers the hanyou a bemused smirk, making a show of sniffing his armor.

InuYasha laughs, some part of the hanyou secretly glad that despite what they've been through together, that this . . . banter, still exists between them. It's different then before though, the exchanges conveying much more than the old hatreds and prejudices of the past.

"Keh, you don't have to tell me, Wolf," he replies just as easily, just as sarcastically, leaning against the stone wall at his back. "I'm gonna have to ask Kagome for some of her damn shampoo just to get the stench of wet fucking wolf off my robes, my hair, and outta my nose," the hanyou snickers, crossing arms against his chest.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Mutt!" Kouga chortles with warmth. His left arm comes up punching the dog on the shoulder beside him, surprising even the wolf at his impromptu gesture. "You're trapped in a den of wolves now," he chuckles heartily. "Guess you'll just have to get use to our stench," he winks wolfishly, knowing he has the hanyou trapped.

InuYasha gruffs, caught off guard by Kouga's familial gesture and tone, reminding the hanyou of when he and Miroku mess around. It has a strange, disturbing effect on the half dog, but one he doesn't entirely hate either.

"I guess I better cut off my nose then," InuYasha snorts.

Kouga barks laughter, "That'd be a good look for ya." A part of the wolf's brain marvels at how strangely . . . good it feels, just bantering with the mutt. When the hell had that happened?! "But then you wouldn't be able to smell a certain she-wolf if you did that," Kouga smirks, peering at the hanyou from the corner of his eye. Doesn’t miss the surprise that flashes across the hanyou's face before he quickly regains himself.

"There ya go, talk'en like you know shit again!" A low growl starts at the back of InuYasha's throat, not knowing why, only that thoughts of the she-wolf Rosario . . . unsettle him.

Kouga's eyebrows narrow curiously on the half-demon, clearly sensing the strong flicker of InuYasha's youkai as it hums through the dog's aura, surprising the wolf. He hadn't expected the probing comment to irritate the hanyou so much.

"I don't know why I bother with ya," InuYasha half snarls, finding it easier to play into indifference and irritation then acknowledge any truth in Kouga's words. "I was just coming to make sure you didn't do something stupid like drown yourself in the fucking rain, or try to jump down the Well again," puffing his chest out to the wolf in a show of agitation. "Good thing I did too, 'cause you're obviously still fucking delusional," InuYasha barks angrily. Turning on his heel, he makes to walk away.

Fuck! He doesn't even care about the wolf's stupid comment! Well . . . okay, maybe a little, but his recent encounter with Kikyo has set him more than a little on edge. Twisting his stomach into an incomprehensible mass of knots – no wonder those noodles aren't sitting right. For reason's unknown, a sense of foreboding has settled over his spirit, and in an even stranger turn of events, InuYasha had actually found himself, out in the rain, actively seeking the damn wolf's company of all things! What a fucked up couple of day's it's been.

"InuYasha . . . wait." Kouga's earnest tone surprises him, and silver hair turns back around, but the hanyou is even more surprised by the intensity reflecting in the wolf's stormy gaze, eyes glowing in the deep night the way only wolves do. Funny, he's never noticed that about Kouga before.

As the wolf lord’s eyes lock with the hanyou's, he's a little overwhelmed by the force of his emotions, and the directions his thoughts have been taking as Kouga reflects on all the strange encounters that have led him here, now, to this moment. With a den full of human's and a half-dog former rival that is the reason Kouga has even made it this far, his beautiful, now practically immortal mate intact! The thought sends a tremor through the wolf. For as long as Kouga breathes, Kagome will be right there beside him, holding his hand – it's something he could never have imagined. That it was the hanyou himself that had helped make that reality a possibility, is more than the wolf knows what to do with at the moment.

No, the journey may not have turned out quite like any of them had expected, but Kouga has discovered something about himself, and the hanyou at his side that the wolf understands now, he would never have realized had this strange journey of fate not been thrust upon them. Fucking hell, there's so much Kouga knows he should say to the damn mutt, but all he can keep thinking about is Kagome, how much he's missed her, and how much he wants to be snuggling in bed with her, definitely  _not_  sleeping.

"Look . . . about . . . before . . ." Kouga manages through staggered words, recalling vividly the panic and despair that had overwhelmed him earlier, "when the vial broke," feeling ashamed of the rage Kouga had focused on the hanyou for the wolf's own failures.

"Save it, Kouga," InuYasha scoffs in better humor, not really wanting to recall his own despair at the sight of the broken vial. He can hardly blame the wolf for how he'd reacted, knowing his own response would have been exactly the same. Though admittedly, InuYasha is surprised that Kouga would offer up any kind of apology at all, not entirely sure if he's ever heard the wolf apologize before.

"You got bigger problems now anyhow," InuYasha jeers, nodding his head in the direction of the den, indicating the cave full of half drunken humans.

Kouga nods in thanks, grateful the mutt isn't making him drag it out. He's never been good at apologies, so he's made sure to give as few of them in his life as possible.

"Fuck, tell me about it," Resuming his position of leaning against the wall, one bent knee propped against the cold stone behind him. "Who would have thought I'd be playing babysitter to a village full of humans?" Kouga shakes his head slowly with rapt humor glowing on his face.

"Yeah well, that's only half as surprising as the fact that we didn't even need that damn vial in the end!" InuYasha snorts with laughter. He’d been just as surprised as everyone else that the stubborn time-traveling miko had allowed herself to submit to Kouga's youkai. It's a painful realization, yet another reminder that Kagome is forever out of his reach. A reminder that according to Myoga, is likely to follow InuYasha around for the rest of his days. Though he hadn't gotten the girl, it's hard to be upset thinking about spending centuries in Kagome's company – even if the wolf would be tagging along for the ride. In the end, the quest had not turned out at all as InuYasha had been expecting, but somehow he's still secretly glad to have gone on the journey.

"Yeah," Kouga chuckles lightly, still amazed that Kagome had actually submitted to his demonic nature. Only the gods know what he would have done if things had gone the other way. Damn it, he wants so much to talk with her, to be alone with her, to know what she's been through, but he knows she needs to rest. Unconsciousness wasn't resting. S _he’s not unconscious, she’s just sleeping._ With all that Kagome has learned of her new life span, it's no wonder her human mind had needed time to adjust. The wolf's rumbling youkai responding to the situation as to an injured mate.

"Still," InuYasha's voice interrupts the wolf's train of thought. Something in his tone makes Kouga turn his glowing gaze to the dog, watching curiously as the hanyou coughs into his fist, his sudden nervous energy making the wolf arch an eyebrow in his direction, his forehead wrinkling.

"It ah . . . well . . ." InuYasha runs a hand through his long silver tresses, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "It ah, surprisingly, wasn't total shit being around you." InuYasha's never been good with words.

Kouga snorts, hard. "Geez, InuYasha, thanks. I'm touched, really." The look he gives the dog implying anything but.

"Fuck! That's . . . that's not what I mean!" InuYasha growls, looking quickly at the ground, feeling a flush of embarrassment for his inability to put into words the direction his thoughts and feelings have been taking.

Kouga watches the hanyou intently. Secretly, he can't stop from inwardly smirking, knowing the mutt is even worse with words then he is. Still, he thinks he understands what the dog is trying to say, but he's completely stunned that InuYasha would even attempt to say . . . well . . . anything. Not even certain if the wolf's ever known the hanyou to actually,  _willingly,_  share his feelings to anyone. Not even Kagome.

InuYasha growls angrily at himself. Why is this so fucking hard? Having long been used to hating and disparaging the wolf, this sudden feeling of . . . camaraderie, he feels towards Kouga is almost unsettling. With all the changing dynamics around him, the half-demon isn't quite sure where he fits into anything anymore, it's all disorienting and confusing. Only one thought stands out clear and right to InuYasha at the moment, the only thing he actually feels certain about, even though he has no idea  _why_.

"I'm glad we went." There. Short. Sweet. Simple. He knew he had it in him.

Kouga blinks in surprise, impressed at the lack of veiled insults in the short powerful statement. He didn't know the mutt had it in him. the wolf knows in some ways, InuYasha is a lot like him, not overly comfortable with sharing his feelings, and thank the gods for that! Kouga gets enough of that from his nattering beta's. Still, the dog's words have an unexpected effect on the wolf that half growls, half grunts with the suppressed emotion it stirs inside him.

InuYasha's ear's twitch at the wolf's vocal expression.

"Me too," Kouga finally replies. What's strangest of all for the Alpha wolf, is how much he actually means it.

InuYasha's not sure what to make of the half grunt that escapes Kouga's closed jaw, is it sarcasm? Is the wolf biting back some rude comment? Has he shared too much? But the moment Kouga speaks the simple reply, the emotion laced within, reassures the half-demon; making InuYasha feel less exposed, less ridiculous, for letting his guard down around the disarming wolf.

A brief, slightly strained silence falls between the two canine's as the moment turns suddenly awkward.

"So," InuYasha scratches at the base of an ear, not exactly sure how to move past the moment. "Zombie Birds, can't really say I was expecting that."

Kouga grins, silently thanking the hanyou for breaking the strange tension that had surfaced after their brief display of manly emotion.

"Fuck, he was a pain in the neck," Kouga laughs, remembering how satisfying it had been to smash his leg across Toggo's face, snapping the giant bird's neck over on itself.

"Really, that's all you got? He was a pain in the neck?" InuYasha's eyes roll at the wolf's lame attempt at humor. "Hell, you got better come backs when we're fighting."

Kouga gives a half shrug, "What? It's funny," ignoring the way InuYasha shakes his head at him. Kouga turns his gaze to stare into the storm, his thoughts focusing on the nagging sensation he'd been pushing aside.

"Actually, I've been thinking, how the hell do ya think Naraku knew anything about me and Kagome anyways? Or was it just a coincidence, him showing up when he did, an entire fucking army in tow?" Kouga grunts at the highly unlikely possibility.

"Yeah, right," InuYasha barks a loud sarcastic laugh. "If Naraku attacking today was just dumb bad luck, then Miroku has never had an impure thought in his whole fucking life!"

Kouga can’t help but grunt a laugh at the hanyou's, no doubt, precise comparison. "At least Naraku will think twice now before attempting another attack like that," still amazed at the hordes the despicable half-demon had actually thrown at them.

"Nah, he won't do that again," InuYasha answers, somehow, knowing he's right. "He knows he's lost his chance. His only hope now is to assemble the jewel." The hanyou's tone takes on a hard, somber tone.

Kouga nods quietly in agreement, he'd been thinking the same thing. "There's not that many pieces left, as soon as he has ‘em, you know where he'll be coming," the wolf turns to hold the already flaring gaze of the dog.

"So, let him come!" InuYasha's brows draw together, a flare of power surges through his youkai that makes the wolf arch an eyebrow at him. "We'll be ready for him," the determined glare in the hanyou's eye, matches the fire burning in the wolf's gut.

"You got that fucking right," Kouga growls with a feral grin, some old forgotten part of the wolf humming awake at the energy in the dog's words. It's been a long time since Kouga has felt such a powerful wave of familial camaraderie and trust flicker in his heart. Not since the days when he'd been a very young wolf, sprinting after his older brother, and life had not yet cast its ugly shadow over his heart. 

The light beaming in InuYasha's wild gaze sparks brighter at Kouga's reply, feeling certain that it'll only be a matter of time before they finally destroy Naraku, and get vengeance for all the people he's wronged. InuYasha looks down at his hands, flexing his fingers into a fist. He still feels the same . . . mostly. He can feel the hum of his youkai in his blood more easily now, the difference reminding him of turning on one of Kagome's faucets, instead of squeezing water out of the local village pump.

InuYasha's head turns to look at the wolf from the corner of his eye. "Look, do me a favor alright? Don–"

"Name it." Kouga cuts him off before InuYasha even has time to finish what he's asking for, dark golden spheres widen in surprise.

"Ah . . ." InuYasha blinks, still processing the wolf's ready agreement. "About what priestess Hikari did to me . . ."

"Yeah, what the hell, I meant to ask, Mutt, why didn't you tell everyone that she granted you the boon because of what you did for Kagome?" Namely, not killing the wolf with his big ass sword when he'd had the chance, and the dog's life had been in danger.

InuYasha shrugs his shoulders non-committedly. "Look, just don't tell Kagome alright?" he glares at the wolf before leaning again against the stone at his back.

"And why the hell not?" Kouga asks, clearly confused.

InuYasha scoffs, crossing his arms stubbornly into his wide sleeves. "’Cause I don't want her, or anyone else, thinking I've gone soft on ya, yeah got that, Flea Bag?" rumbling his serious intent low in his chest.

Kouga stares at InuYasha for long moments, and the hanyou ignores him by gazing out into the raging storm. The wolf knows enough about the mutt now to understand that InuYasha is really covering up what he's feeling by acting indifferent, a trait Kouga actually admires, if only his two generals could pick up the habit. What surprises Kouga, is why InuYasha wouldn't want Kagome, or the others, to know? Surely the dog must realize in what a favorable eye that would put him, especially with Kagome. So why make such a request of him?

Turning his gaze back towards the storm, Kouga's tone is soft and thoughtful, "Sure, 'Yash, if that's what you want."

The impromptu shortening of the dog's name rolls off the wolf's tongue as if it's the most natural thing in the world, stunning InuYasha to his core that freezes instantly with surprise, but for Kouga, no other choice nicknames for the half demon at his side seems appropriate anymore. From his peripheral he can see InuYasha tense beside him as if startled, hands instinctively curling into fists at his sides before finally relaxing. The dog's head tips forward in thanks, a small smile breaking the corners of the hanyou's mouth.

For a time Kouga and InuYasha stand in comfortable silence under the outcropping of stone, listening to the rain fall, and the dull sounds of mostly asleep humans and youkai drifting over from inside the den that ultimately gets lost in the pounding rain. They watch the rain blow across the landscape while thunder and lightning in the distance dance across the sky in a beautiful display of cosmic light. A particularly loud clap of thunder ignites overhead, releasing a dance of brilliant light that makes both Kouga and InuYasha gaze into the distance with wonder, their jaws hanging slightly agape.

The silence is strangely comfortable between them now. Perhaps because they've revealed so much, shed so many old beliefs, and spent so much time in each other's company over the last couple of days that it seems almost natural to be standing together now, at the end of a very long, long night. Not exactly the person Kouga had been expecting to end the night with – like, at all – but, at the same time, the wolf is just grateful that everyone he cares about is safe, sound, and out of Naraku's line of sight.

As they watch the storm, InuYasha's mind begins to drift, thinking back on their recent journey and all their strange encounters. The hanyou begins to grin when a special kind of memory rises to the surface, fighting back the bark of laughter at the precious memory that InuYasha will always carry for as long as he lives. Gods he wouldn't trade that memory for anything! It had even been worth getting stabbed by his own shards for that particular moment in time. A small chuckle escapes InuYasha's lips, causing Kouga to glare at him from the corner of his eye.

_The stupid dog usually only grins like that when he's thinking about one fucking thing_ , Kouga decides with irritation.

"InuYasha," Kouga growls hotly, seeing the evil grin that doesn't fade from the hanyou's face, in fact, it gets bigger, and the wolf knows he's right. Knows exactly what the infuriating mutt is thinking about.

"Yeah?" InuYasha grins back, eyes glinting with mirth in the dim light. Already knowing what the wolf is going to say, he's going to threaten him to stop thinking about the damn tree. No chance in hell of course.

"I think there's something else we should add to this,  _Never be spoken of,_  list," Kouga's eyes narrow on the hanyou, "If you know what's good for ya." Of all the things that have happened to the wolf of late, only one event truly fills him with embarrassment. Naturally, not only had InuYasha been the sole witness to his fall of shame, but it's also the one fucking bone the damn dog seems to have grabbed a firm hold of.

InuYasha chuckles heartily, "Fat chance of that happening, Wolf." Challenge and mirth spark like flames inside pools of bright golden fire.

A threatening growl begins to emanate from Kouga's throat, a fist curling visibly at his side at the hanyou's blatant opposition. But the wolf's aggressive stance doesn't even phase the half-demon that just continues to grin at him, irritating Kouga further. Where the hell is the urge to growl and snap at the damn mutt and punch his lights out?! Where the hell's the fun?!

It's then Kouga finally understands the truth. It isn't Naraku's blood thirsty demon hordes, his human mate's mother, grandfather, or even her damn cat that he needs to worry about. No, it's the damn dog that's going to be the end of the wolf's sanity someday.

"You know what, 'Yash," Kouga sighs, the growl fading from his throat, "You're a dick."

InuYasha howls with laughter at the unexpected reply. "Takes one to know one, right?" he retorts easily, slapping the wolf on the back of his shoulder hard enough to make him grunt.

Kouga releases a long, weary sigh.  _Yup. It's definitely gonna be the dog_.


End file.
